Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes
by mpkio2
Summary: Sequel to the 2007 live action CGI movie. Alvin and his brothers have learnt about "family" But this time, Alvin and his brothers learn something just as vauleable: friends. The Chipettes, Miss Miller, Ian Hawke's revenge...Do I need to say more? Rated T
1. The Chipmunks Are Back

**A/N:**

-WARNIG- Long A/N coming!

At last!! I have finally finished my first chapter to my Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic!! It took me 2 days to complete (with a lot of breaks), but I did it in the end!! Before I start blabbering about how awesome my story is (lol- which i don't think it is, BTW), I'm now goanna take the time and reccommend some Alvin And The Chipmunks fanfics. My first fanfic is, of course, hallhomestead's fanfic Alvin and the Chipmunks II. It's his version of the sequel to Alvin and the Chipmunks movie. He was goanna stop at 10 chapters, but he got so into it he decided to keep on going! Theres over 20 chapters all together now and his story is now complete!! So go and checkout his story! My secound fanfic is SimonSeville18's fanfic Three Chipmunks and a Baby. Its a funny fanfic about, when Dave and Claire tell the chipmunks that...Oh, I'm not goanna tell ya! Go read the story and find out!! And my final fanfic I recommend is k8tbug14's fanfic A Twisted World. In this fanfic, Alvin and Simon bet each other that they can't act like each other for a whole week! Thins get differcult for them both and...and...and go read the story!! Ok, that's all for recommendation's, On to my fanfic...(blabbering)...

Anyway, this is my first Alvin And The Chipmunks fanfiction!! If you haven't already guessed, it's my version of Alvin And The Chipmunks sequel. I gusse this is what I want it to be like but that never goanna happen (lol).Miss Miller, The Chipettes, Ian Hawke has...opps...almost gave the whole plot away! Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes  
**

Tageline(Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 1**

**The Chipmunks Are Back**

Alvin Seville looked out of the car window (or as best as he could see out of the car window). It was so hard to look out of a window that was 2 feet higher than your own body, especially if you were a chipmunk. Alvin never really had a problem with his height (he was 5'56 inches tall which was quite a good height for a chipmunk)(A/N: I made up Alvin's height as I don't really know his height. If somone knows, please let me know! :) ) but sometimes he wished he could, at least, see out of the dang car window!!

The small, red car was not moving. It was stationary. It was in the middle of traffic on a busy LA highway. Drivers were honking their car horns, shouting angrily at each other and some, even, showed rude hand gestures at each other. But who wouldn't get angry in weather like this? It was hot, really, really hot. It was the hottest summer LA had ever encountered (if that was possible). Although it was the evening, the sun was, surprisingly, dazzling down on the stationary cars, heating the car roofs and making the cars, themselves, hot to the touch. But the worse thing about the sun was that it heated up the inside of the cars. All the cars on the highway had every window opened as far as it could be opened. But opening the car windows did nothing to settle the heat problem; the cars were still hot and stuffy inside.

Dave Seville looked at his Rolex watch, which was on his left wrist. The watch read "5:10p.m". He sighed angrily and went back to looking out of the car window. His hands were on the steering wheel of the car, his right hand tapping, impatiently. They were all ready running late, 30 minutes late to be exact. If only the traffic would start moving...

"Dave, please let me look out the window," Alvin asked, innocently.

"Alvin, there's nothing to look at out of the window," Dave replied, irritably. "All there is out there is a bunch of cars staying still and honking at each other,"

"I know that, but I would still like to look out the window," Alvin, replied.

"No, Alvin. And I mean no,"

"But-" Alvin was about to argue with his "Dad" but was rudely interrupted.

"Alvin, Dave said no and he means it. You heard him "There's nothing to look at out there" Just sit down and finish that ice cream" Simon Seville said, calmly.

"O...fine them" Alvin admitted defeat. He sat down and finished eating his ice cream, which was melting by the second.

All three chipmunks were sitting uncomfortably in a baby car seat, seat belted tightly. Alvin was seating nearest to the car window. He was still eating his melting ice cream but he was looking up at the car window to his right. His eyes were fixed. If only he was a little taller...

Simon was in the middle of the three chipmunks. He too was eating his ice cream. He was reading a book (which was laid out in front of him) entitled "Weather and The Effects On The Earth"

And the last chipmunk, Theodore Seville, was sitting to the left. He was fast asleep, snoring a little, his mouth was open and drool was running down his checks and drenching his small fat tummy. He had eaten his ice cream in one minute flat. (One minute after Dave had given it to him)

Dave looked back at his watch: 5:15p.m. Time was ticking by fast and the longer they stayed in the traffic, the angry the fans will be.

"Okay," Alvin said, slowly. "Well, if I can't look out of the window, can you at least let us out of this baby seat?? We're hot as it is with our fur!"

"Absolutely, no way," Dave said, sternly.

"But Dave-"

"No. If I let you out of the baby seat you'll start jumping around and stuff; you'll make me lose my driving concentrating"

"Driving?" Alvin said a little outraged. "What driving? Dave, we aren't even moving! Just let us out for...for...5 minutes, yeah...5 minutes will be perfect."

Dave Seville looked down at the red capped chipmunk. What was he planning? _Well, if he does anything bad_, Dave thought to himself, _His grounded_.

"OK, but just for 5 minutes and 5 minutes only," Dave said, as he undid the seatbelt to the baby seat.

"That's all I need," Alvin said evilly, looking at Simon's book.

"What do you mean by that?" Simon asked, looking away from his book and, now looking at Alvin, suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing...just this!" And, in an instant, Alvin lunged at Simon's book. He grabbed the book and placed it leaning vertically up against the car door. He then scurried up the book and made it to the car window. Alvin jumped up in the air, punching the air in victory and shouting loudly: "At last!! After all this time I can finally look out the window!"

"ALVIN!" Dave screamed.

**Ten Minutes Later**

After much arguing between Alvin and Simon, Dave changed the seating arrangements in the baby seat; Simon and Theodore had changed seats. Theodore was sitting between Alvin and Simon. Surprisingly, Theodore was still asleep. His head was now hanging down his front, drool was still driberling down his tummy leaving a wet patch in his fur. He was still snoring quietly, and, once, he mumbled "I want the blueberry muffins" (A/N: Do you guys remember from the movie when Theodore says "Ooo...muffins"? Well, thats where I got that line from!)

Fortunately for them all, the traffic started moving, second by second. Each second the small car gained speed and so did all the rest of the cars on the highway. Soon, they were driving fast down the highway.

_OK,_ Dave thought. _So, we're a bit late for the sound check, but we should be in time for the concert._

He was correct.

**6:00p.m**

Dave stood, nervously on the right hand side, off stage of the Orpheum theatre. His boys were about to perform their comeback concert. He couldn't believe his boys hadn't performed for almost two whole months. After the whole Ian incident, Dave decided that it was a good idea that the boys didn't perform for a little while, which Alvin and his brothers agreed on full heartedly. Even though the boys were not performing, Dave had received a lot of offers. By offers, I mean TV offers, merchandise offers, and, the latest offer, a movie offer. Dave rejected them all saying that he was not interested. He didn't even know how all the producers and toy companies discovered his phone number. He, sure, didn't give his phone number out to anyone. The only producer he gave his phone number to was Ian Hawke, the man who over-worked the chipmunks.

Suddenly, Dave clenched his hands into fists. He was clenching really hard, so hard in fact, that his knuckles turned white. He had never forgiven Ian for what he did to his boys. How could he over work them? How could he treat them so badly? _Because his a slime ball, that's why,_ he thought, angrily. _One of these days, I hope he gets what's coming to him_. And then, he remembered something. _The restraining order!_ he thought. Dave had put a restraining order on Ian. He couldn't come at least 10 feet close to the chipmunks and, if he did, Ian was going to be sent to prison. On that cheerful note, Dave released his fists. He calmed down and became more relaxed. But just as soon as he became relaxed, his nerves returned. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, his forehead was sweating and his teeth were chattering together. The reason Dave was so nervous, was because the audience, the fans and many, many people were expecting a high quality performance. The media was even expecting allot from The Chipmunks. A news reporter had said that "The Chipmunks comeback concert will be a concert you don't want to miss"

Dave hoped she was right.

Dave then decided to peep through the red curtains; he wanted to see how the fans were reacting to the lateness of the show. Even though they arrived late to the theatre, the fans were not angry. On the contrary, they were all buzzing with excitement. At least 2,000 people showed up to the concert; it was a sold out show. They were singing songs by the chipmunks, people were wearing Alvin's red sweater with a big yellow 'A', they were chanting all together: "Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks" and hundreds of banners were waving in the air. Dave could see what one of the banners said. He giggled, nervously and went back to waiting for the boys.

Suddenly the lights in the theatre turned down low. Two spot lights were shown directly in the centre of the stage. The audience cheered and applauded at this: the concert was about to begin. A loud voice was then heard throughout the theatre, a deep voice said: "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Chipmunks Comeback Concert!"

The audience applauded again.

"Now, put your hands together, for manager and father, David Seville"

That was Dave's cue to go up on stage. But there was one thing missing; where were his boys? He ran onto the empty stage, his butterflies still fluttering in his stomach. He stood in the centre of the stage where the two spot lights were shinning on. The whole audience were applauding, wildly, cheering, people were...no they weren't? They couldn't be chanting his name? Could they?

The chanting and cheering soon died down and Dave spoke:

"Er...well...welcome, everyone. It's good to be back. I and the boys have had a long, deserved rest and I..."

"Dave, just introduce us already; your goanna put the whole audience to sleep." echoed a high squeaky voice that echoed throughout the theatre. People screamed and cheered, realising who it was.

"Alvin?" Dave said, loudly.

"You know it is!" Alvin said, cocky.

"Wh...Where are you?" Dave asked, looking left and right on stage, seeing if he could see his red capped son.

"No where you need to know about, old man"

The whole audience laughed.

"Alvin..." Dave said, angrily.

"Get on with the show; I'm restless!"

"ALVIN..."

"What's my name, Dave?" Alvin asked, giggling, knowing what Dave was about to yell.

"AALLLVVVIIINNN!"

"OKAY! Let's get this concert started!"

The audience cheered in agreement.

"Well, here they are everyone. Singing there new hit single, give it up for Alvin, Simon and Theodore!"(A/N: Remember when Ian said something like this in the first movie? Well, I thought I'd give the line to Dave) The whole audience cheered, screamed and applauded. Dave ran off the stage to the right. His nervous were gone now, which he was relieved of. He stood and watched as the concert, truly, began.

Five spot lights were moving all over the theatre, music began to play in the background and the red curtains were pulled up into the air, revealing the massive stage. A drummer was playing in the background, a man was playing an electric guitar next to the drummer and three beautiful girls were standing in front of microphones dancing and singing, "Do-do-dodododo"

"Are you ready to rock!" shouted another familiar squeaky voice which the whole audience recognised as Simon.

Nothing happened for awhile...until...a podium rose up from the ground, the audience were cheering, wildly. The podium opened and out jumped Alvin Seville. He was wearing a small white tux with a red bowtie around his neck, his red cap; on his head. The audience cheered even more wildly. Some of the girls in the audience were chanting his name: "Alvin! Alvin! Alvin!"

(A/N: Remember do intro to Alvin and the chipmunks 80's cartoons? Well thats what their wearing!)

"Hey girls!" he shouted back. "And yes, I will marry you" Alvin said reading the banner Dave read a few minutes ago. "Here we go!"

And then, Alvin began to sing:

_Watch out cause here we come It's been a while but we're back with style So get set to have some fun  
We'll bring you action and satisfaction_

As Alvin sang his verse, two podiums were raised, one to the right and one to the left. Just after Alvin had finished his verse, Simon and Theodore popped out of the two podiums; Simon jumped out of the left, Theodore, the right. Simon and Theodore were both also wearing a white tux but Simon's bowtie was blue and Theodore's was green. They both joined Alvin on the middle podium and they sang:

_We're the chipmunks  
C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K  
We're the chipmunks  
We're here, we're back, and we're going to stay _(A/N; Made this line up. I think it suits)_  
_

Simon and Alvin switched places; Alvin was now standing to the left of the podium and Simon was in the middle. Simon began to sing:

_When you feel like a laugh (Alvin: Do you feel it?) _(A/N: Added what Alvin sings)_  
Give us a call we'll give you a roll  
And if you feel like a song  
Tune in to us and sing right along (Alvin: Sing right along, now!)_

Alvin and Simon switched places again and all three sang in perfect harmony: (A/N:Made this chorus bite up aswell! :)

_We're the chipmunks Giving you songs you'll sing every day We're the chipmunks Come, get up and sing with us today_

Theodore takes centre and sings: (A/N: Made this verse up! Hope you like it!)

_Why don't you dance along? It will be fun, we'll have a bowl And when you feel all down Turn on our song, it'll make you lose that frown_

Theodore jumps back to the podium he popped out of; the one to the right. And Simon returns to his; the one to the left. Lights are flashing everywhere, the audience are screaming and dancing along to the song...

_We're the chipmunks  
Coming on stronger than ever before  
We're the chipmunks  
Alvin, Simon, Theodore_

A giant podium had been raised in the back part of the stage. Alvin, Simon and Theodore all jump onto it singing:

_Do-Do-DoDoDoDo_ (Alvin: _Yeah, yeah, yeah_)

_Do-Do-DoDoDoDo!!_

Simon and Theodore both throw their hats in the air and Alvin throws his red cap.

Simon and Theodore both catch their hats in their paws and Alvin's cap lands on his head. Huge sparks burst out from the sides of the stage in a spectacular end to the song. The audience screamed, wildly, fans chanting "Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks!" And everyone in the theatre was applauding.

But someone in the audience was not applauding. A man, whose dream was broken by three furry little rodents, a man who spent day and night planning a worldwide tour for the annoying little rats, a man who tried so hard to give them what they always wanted and, yet, he received nothing. A man with a bald head...Ian Hawke was sitting in the audience planning his evil plan to steal the chipmunks...

**A/N:** Oh no! Cliffhanger!! (sorta) Don't u just hate me?? I would!!

Anyway, please Review, Review, Review!! I really like them if you couldn't tell. (lol)

If you give me some good ones, I'll continue writing!!

OK, bye for now!!

mpkio2


	2. Ian's Story

A/N:

-WARING- Extra long A/N coming:

Oh my god!! 7 Reviews for chapter 1! Thanks guys!! I would, especially, like to thank Cookie Naegle (who reviewed anonymously) for being my first reviewer! Thanks again guys! I'm so happy you guys loved my first chapter!  I didn't even think it was that good, myself; I thought no one was going to read this and thought (If someone did happen to read it) they would say it was garbage! I was so wrong (and glad that I was wrong) People calling it the "Funniest story they ever read" and "This is so amazing"; OMG! Wow, never thought someone would say something like that about my stories! Thanks once again!  You've all made me so happy!

OK, onto this Chapter's recommendations stories. The first fanfic I'm recommending is Leo'sBaby80's fanfic Love from a distance. It's a romantic and, sometimes, funny story about Alvin and Brittany and they both have...I'm not goanna say anything else, just go read it!! You won't regret it, trust me. My second recommendation is SimonSeville18's fanfic Moments. This story is very sad. It's a Simon story based on the 80's-90's Cartoons. If you love Simon, go read it now! If you don't like Simon, go read it anyway!! It's awesome! And my third recommendation is BJEMillerluvAlvin's fanfic Conclusion Jumping. Alvin and Brittany see that Simon and Jeanette are always together in Alvin's room (with the door locked :0 ) Aian't goanna blab out anymore; just read it! That concludes this Chap's recommendations.

Now, onto the story. Before you start reading this longer chapter, allow me to say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. I actually started writing Chapter 2 last week on Wednesday, but I didn't find the time to finish it during the week (dang coursework!  ) Anyway, it's finish now and now you can all read it! This chapter is all about Ian and his story. I actually wasn't goanna write this long story about Ian Hawke, but my imagination went wild into his story and, let's just say the character of Ian wanted me to write about him...lol (Idiot Ian) This chapter was almost 5,000 words once I finished and that seemed too long to me. So, I decided to split the chapter into two chapters (chap 2 and chap 3) I'll get chap 3 as soon as I can (I need to edit it)

BTW: One of the characters in this chap becomes important in the rest of the story. Can you guess who?

OK, enough of me blabbering, onto the story...Hope you guys like Ian's story!

A/N: I forgot to add a disclaimer to the first chap; I'll update that soon)

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or Ian Hawke (I wish I did so I can kill him! lol) and Claudia Whitherspin (she's the doctor from the movie). I do, however, own the drunken man and the news reporter, Helen Holly.

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 2**

**Ian's Story**

Ian Hawke stood in the middle of the screaming fans in the Orpheum theatre. People were still screaming at the spectacular end to the chipmunk's first opening song and fans were still chanting: "Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks!" But Ian Hawke was not there to scream and chant to the chipmunks; No, he was there to steal them...

_There you are_, he thought to himself. _My little fur balls of wealth_.

As Ian stood thinking to himself, The Chipmunks began to sing another song. This song was slower and had a nice smooth melody to it...a kind of sad song...Fans began to scream again as Alvin began to sing. But Ian didn't want to listen to Alvin singing a stupid, gushy, sad song; he wanted Alvin to sing the stupid, gushy, sad song to him, Ian, personally. And the only way to do that was to steal him...

Ian didn't have a plan, but he knew he was going to steal the chipmunks...even if he had to kill, which he could as he had a gun in his right pocket. He bought the gun from a man named "Mad Mike"(A/N: This name popped in my head for some reason - lol); a dirty, filthy man who lived on the streets of downtown LA. Ian meet this dirty lowlife in a dark alleyway, where Ian was looking through a garbage dump, looking for glass bottles in exchange for some recyclable money.

Ever since the Chipmunk's first world tour concert (which started in this very theatre), Ian's life went downhill. After all the money he spent in merchandizing, planning for world tour and cancelling concerts, Ian fell into debt. He owed a lot of people a lot of money. When he realised he couldn't afford to pay back every producer, Ian vanished, unexpectedly. The only things he left with were his white suit and matching hat (which he was wearing), his square rigged glasses and a suitcase filled with some paperwork from Jett Records, some chipmunk merchandise and five hundred dollars in cash.

(A/N: What you about to read, I didn't intend on actually wring about Ian! My imagination came up with all this!)

For the past three weeks while Ian was on the run from the police, (who was looking for him, by the way), he made refuge in a small B&B named "The Sun Resort B&B" (A/N: Also made this name up!) (Bed & Breakfast), in the outskirts of Hollywood. While he was staying at the B&B, Ian would make a stall outside the B&B and try to sell off some Chipmunk merchandise in the street. Pedestrians found no interest whatsoever. One woman even said to Ian: "Chipmunk merchandise! Ha! That band quit playing a week ago; it was on the news. Why don't you just stop selling of stuff no one would ever want to buy?" And then she walked on, with her head held high. _TV_, Ian thought stupidly to himself, _Of course! How else am I goanna find out what's going on in the world?_ So that night, Ian decided to watch the TV in a small comfy room in the 

B&B. There was only one other man in the room. He was middle aged and had a scruffy beard and smelt of alcohol.

Ian sat down on the chair next to the man who smelt of alcohol (which was the only other seat in the room) The TV was already on; a baseball game was on. Ian picked up the TV guide; the news was on at eight o'clock.(A/N: Does anyone know's when the evening news starts in LA?) Ian looked at his Rolex watch; it read 7:35p.m. He had to wait 25 minutes; what was he goanna do in 25 minutes?

"How'th you've doing'th?" the middle aged man grunted, slurping down a bottle of beer.

"What?" Ian asked, not understanding a word the man said.

"I said: "How are you?" the man replied, sitting up in the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm fine, thank you very much" Ian said, sternly, not looking at the man.

"How long you been here?" the man grunted.

"About a week," This man was getting on Ian's nerves now.

"A week? That's nothing; I've been here for almost a year! And I still haven't got a job!" The man grunted, angrily slurping down his bottle of booze.

"Yes...I wonder why?" Ian said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the man. But the man didn't recognise Ian's sarcastic tone and continued:

"Yes...That's what I've been asking myself everyday!"

_This man is a drunk_, he thought. _A stupid drunk that does nothing but drink_. But Ian decided to have some fun with this "stupid drunk". _Why don't I lift his sprits?_, Ian thought evilly to himself. So, Ian said, in a tone that was uplifting, but fake at the same time:

"Well, you keep on working on that; I'm sure you'll find the answer, soon" Which Ian doubted, greatly.

The drunken man then looked at Ian, in a way he never looked at someone; he had hope in his eyes. "You really think so?" the drunken man asked, brightly.

"Oh yeah, sure, your goanna be a real success!" _At failing_, Ian thought, sneakily. "What have you always wanted to be, anyway?"

The drunken man didn't know how to respond to this; he hadn't told anyone his dream career. _But this guy seems trustworthy_, the drunk thought. _Why don't I ask? He could help me_. And with that, the drunk replied: "Well...I never actually told anyone this but, I've always wanted to be a singer" He finished, shyly, taking another swig from his bottle of beer.

"A singer, eh?" Ian said, loving every moment he was taunting the man. "Well, let me hear you sing," (A/N: Ian is so evil!)

At this point, the drunk spurted out the booze in his mouth. The booze landed on Ian's white suit, staining it. Ian took out a handkerchief and whipped the strong booze off of his suit.

"What?" the man asked surprised.

"Yes," Ian replied, a bit hasty. _How dare he stain my favourite suit_, he thought angrily. _His goanna pay for that...and I know just how to do it" _Ian thought, a plan forming in his head. "I'm a record producer, I can get you a deal" Which was a lie, as Jett Records fired Ian after the Chipmunk concert.

"You can?" the man asked brightly. Could this man possibly get him a record deal? Could this man sitting beside help change his life and make him a star? _I hope so_, the man thought.

"Yes, I can. So, let me hear it" Ian demanded.

"I...Er...OK," The man nervously stood up. He was moving side to side, still drunk. "What do you want me to sing?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Anything, just make it good" Ian said. _This is goanna be good_, he thought. (Or bad: depends how you flip the coin)

"OK...I'm goanna sing...one of my favourite songs when I was a little boy," the drunk said.

"OK...go on then" _This is goanna sound dreadful._

And the drunk began to sing, as he danced doing the actions to the song:

(A/N: This part made me LOL, big time1 Hope you will aswell!)

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair_,(The drunk is brushing his hair)_ undress me everywhere _(Putting his hands all over his cloths)_  
Imagination, life is your creation._

When the drunk had finished performing his "favourite song", Ian merely stared at him; he was stunned. The drunken man was so funny that Ian's brain couldn't calculate how funny it was. _That was better than what I expected_, Ian laughed in his head. _He couldn't even sing! Stupid drunk..._

"So?" the drunk sat back down in his seat. "How was I?"

"You were..." Ian found it difficult to keep a straight face and to hold back his laughter. "...brilliant!"

"I was?" the drunk asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes, you were! I think I can help you" _Which I won't_, he thought, evilly.

"You can? Oh that will be..."

But suddenly, the sound from the TV had changed; Ian could hear the news music. H darted his eyes to the TV set; the news had started.

"Be quite, now" Ian demanded. "Don't speak to me until this is finished"

The drunken man simply sat in his chair, slurping the remaining of his booze while

Ian stared at the television set his eyes focused; he was leaning of the edge of his chair.

A woman behind a desk, said in a "news-reporter" voice, this:

"Good evening, I'm Helen Holly. In recent news the famous chipmunk band "Alvin and the Chipmunks" have quit in showbiz. The start of their long anticipated world tour concert, which began in The Orpheum theatre, here in Hollywood, disappointed thousands of fans. It is believed that the chipmunks were lip-singing through their entire concert, or what was left of the concert."

"Stupid fur balls!" Ian said, angrily. "What do you think of them?" Ian asked the drunk. But the drunk said nothing.

"Err...hello?" Ian shouted, waving his hands in front of the man's eyes. "Can you hear me?"

"But you told me not to speak," the drunk said.

"Well, you can now,"

"Oh...Err...Yeah, I hate them too, stupid rats" the drunk said speaking with hate in his voice. Ian nodded his head and turned his attention back to the news reporter. But the drunk didn't hate the chipmunks at all; on the contrary, he liked them very much. He liked how they made music fun again, how they made it fun to listen to, how they made it fun to sing to, how they made it fun to enjoy. _It's a good thing he can't read my thoughts_, the drunk thought, _Or I'll never get that deal_.

The new reporter on the TV continued:

"Fans were outraged when they discovered this. Some demanded a full refund but didn't receive it. Mark Owen (A/N: That's my first name!), an Alvin and the Chipmunks fan had this to say:"

A grown man, around the age of 35, was wearing a massive red sweater with a large yellow "A" on it. He was also wearing a red cap.

"I couldn't believe they were lip-singing the whole time they were performing! I was outraged! I hope they have a god explanation for this. If not, they lost a fan."

The news report continued here report:

"In fact the chipmunks had a really good explanation why they were lip-singing, at the concert. With me now, I have a special guest, Doctor Claudia Witherspin"

A black lady in a doctor's coat was sitting beside the new reporter.

"Good evening, doctor" the news reporter said.

"Good evening, Helen" the doctor replied.

"So, can you please tell us why you think the chipmunks had a good reason why they were lip singing?"

"Certainly, Helen. Well, I was called to the Orpheum theatre about two months ago, on the night of the Chipmunks concert. I was told to do an examination. Apparently, their voices were really bad; they had voice strain. I told the manager, Ian Hawke, that the chipmunks needed a "long rest". He insisted that the chipmunks should take an injection or a pill or something. And I told him that they need a "long deserved rest." He assured me he'll give them the rest and he let me leave. I believe that the manager, Ian Hawke, persuaded the chipmunks to lip-sing. Why? I don't know the answer to that. But I can assure you, that this is what I believe, happened."(A/N: Remember the black doctor from the movie? That's her but I didn't know her name so I made one up)

_It's her,_ Ian thought_, It's that doctor that I hired to check up on the chipmunks! And now she's gone and told everyone on the news! Who the heck does she think she is?_

"Thank you, doctor" the news reporter said. She then continued: "For those of you who don't know, Ian Hawke was the manager of the chipmunks. A rumour was going around at the time of the concert that the chipmunks were exhausted due to being over-worked..."

"That wasn't my fault!" Ian said, outraged starring at the TV and standing up as he said it. He then realised that the drunken man was looking at him, weirdly. Ian decided to cover his tracks:

"Is what Ian Hawke would say,"

The drunk man looked away from Ian and starred back at the TV. _That was a close one_, Ian thought and he too continued to watch the TV.

"After the chaos at the chipmunk's concert, Ian Hawke was fired from Jett Records. He is now on the loose from the police. If you spot this man anywhere..." Ian knew what was coming next; a picture of himself. He was sure that this man would phone the police once he saw that the man in the room was actually a man on the run from the law. Once he knew that Ian was no longer a manager or a producer, the drunk would surely phone the police. Ian had to act fast; he saw the remote on the floor. He picked it up and turned the channel to a different channel.

"Why did you turn it over?" the drunk man asked.

"Oh...I'm sorry; I was trying to turn the volume up. I guess I pressed the wrong button,"

Ian clicked through the channels missing Channel 3 (which had the news on) on purpose.

"You just clicked past it!"

"Oh...I'm sorry," Ian said, faking an apologetic voice.

And then Ian went back to Channel 3. He hoped his face was not on the screen.

It wasn't.

"And that's all for today's news, I'm Helen Holly, goodnight," said the news reporter. It was the end of the news.

"Oh...Now, we'll never get to see what Ian Hawke looks like" Ian said, faking an upset tone in his voice.

But the drunken man wasn't looking at Ian anymore; he was starring, mouth opened at the TV screen.

"Whats wrong with you?" Ian asked.

The drunk man pointed to the screen.

"This better not be a Beer commercial your starring at" Ian said and he looked at the TV screen. Ian's heart skipped a beat at what he saw. There, on the TV screen, was photo of Ian Hawke. Subtitles rolled at the bottom of the screen which told viewers to phone a certain telephone number if they ever saw Ian Hawke. (A/N: Ian's in trouble!...Or is he?) (A/N: I'm not from America, so I didn't know what type of phone number would be on the television screen)

Ian starred at the drunken man, horror-stricken. The drunken man starred back at Ian.

"It's you," the drunk finally said. "You're Ian Hawke!"

"Who? Me?" Ian asked, thinking of a way out of this. "No, that's not me! I look nothing like him,"

"Are you drunk or something? Of course it's you!" the drunken man replied.

"Actually, you're the one who's drunk. I think you need to have a rest; the drinking's gone to your eyes"

"I maybe drunk," the man said standing up from his chair. "But I can still see clear enough. You're Ian Hawke!"

Ian saw no way out of this. He had to do the only thing he could do.

"OK, you're right; I am Ian Hawke" Ian said, standing his guard. "But now I must dash..."

And, in a flash, Ian Hawke was out of the room. He ran up to the second floor, to his bedroom. He grabbed his suitcase, opened his window and climbed out of the window. Ian was sure the man was chasing after him. He jumped down and landed in a thorn bush, which hurt him greatly. He brushed of the thorns and he ran.

The drunken man didn't run after Ian at all. After running half a mile down a deserted street, Ian realised no one was chasing after him. He didn't know where to go; he had little money left too. Where would he go? He decided to go to downtown LA. It was a rough part of LA but he was sure he could handle anything. For the past three weeks, Ian mostly lived on the streets. He didn't want to waste the one hundred dollars he had left on another B&B, (He spent the other one hundred and fifty dollars on the Sun Resort B&B) so, he decided to sleep on the streets.

One day, Ian heard (from a radio) that the chipmunks were going to have a comeback concert in two weeks time. And then, almost suddenly, Ian felt a huge great power within himself. It hit him why he was here, why he was out in the dark, dirty downtown LA, why he was eating in a homeless shelter, why he had lost all of his money; the chipmunks! The power itself turned to a passion, a kinda passion to do something, a passion for revenge...Ian Hawke wanted his revenge...

He spent his days looking in garbage trunks, looking for bottles in exchange for some money. It was in one particular garbage dump where he met "Made Mike". Made Mike told Ian about living on the streets; about how to survive. Mad Mike felt sorry for Ian because Ian didn't look like he would survive. So, Mad Mike gave Ian a gun. Mad Mike told Ian to use this gun, but for self defence situations only. But Ian had other Ideas... He now had a weapon, he had a dark passion within himself...Ian was going to get his revenge on the chipmunks.

But killing was easy, too easy, in fact, for Ian's liking. No, Ian wanted it to be harder, he wanted a challenge. He wanted the fur balls to suffer, just how he had suffer all these weeks. And was going to have his revenge, and no one was going to stop him.

The next week, Ian walked to the Orpheum theatre in LA. He bought a ticket for The Chipmunks comeback concert. It cost him fifty six dollars (He had only forty six dollars left). Ian couldn't wait for the concert...

And here he was, now; standing in the middle of the screaming fans in the Orpheum theatre, starring at the rodents that ruined his career, the rodents that ruined his life. _And now_, he said grabbing the gun in his right pocket and clicking the safety latch off, _its Showtime..._

A/N: Oh no! I did it again! Another cliff hanger!!

So, is Ian about to shoot the chipmunks there and then? If he did, that was a short story and a sad story at that! And there was no plot!! Do you think the drunk man phoned the police? What do you thinks goanna happen next?

Tell me what you think is goanna happen next by clicking that grey button that says "Submit Review" Did you like this chapter? Can you wait for more?

Review, review, review, review. I don't know what I'll do if you don't!! I'll probably die if you don't! You don't want me to die do you?? puppy dog eyes

OK, thanks for reading and reviewing! (if u did that is)

Bye for now! Peace out!

mpkio2

UPDATE: I'm sorry I don't update fast! :( My computer is crashed and I'm waiting for a new hard drive; should be here by tommarow...I hope. Once I install the new hard drive, will install Windows XP and upload chapter 3, straight away. Again, I'm sorry you guys have to wait...be patient for a little while!


	3. Ian Never Losses

A/N:

-WARNING-

THE LONGEST A/N OF ALL A/N'S!!

OMG!!! I have received 17 reviews.....and that's only for chapters 1 and 2!!!! Thank you so much guys!!!! I appreciate it a lot!! People are calling it- wait a moment!!! I just received another 2 more reviews!!! I was checking my Fan fiction account and I saw that my "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" story had received 2 more reviews!!! That makes the total...19 reviews for chapters 1 & 2!!! Keep 'em coming in! You see? Even when I'm writing, people are still reading my stories!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! SERIOUSLY!! As I was saying, people calling it the "best Alvin and the chipmunks fanfic they have ever read" and "can hardly wait for the next chapter", you don't know how happy it make me...Or, then again, you might know! I have, also received, 493 views, about 500!! Keep on reading! I have received such a good feedback from the first two chapters; I have decided to continue writing this story! This is goanna be a hell of a long story and I've already received 17 reviews for 2 chapters!! I'm estimating that there's goanna be about 15 chapters (It could be more, it could be less, I don't know – I'm only estimating) Anyway, I'm loving all the great reviews you guys are sending me but could you guys please sign in so I know who like my story so much and then I can read your stories and recommend them in my "Fan fiction Recommendation's" thingy I do? Thank you....

OK, now onto my Fan fiction recommendation's. My first recommendation is Big Brother Max by G 4 Life. It's the story the Chipettes older brother Max (I didn't know they had an older brother? Lol) and the situations he and the chipmunks and Chipettes get into. It's rated T so be warned. My next recommendation is Diana26.5's fanfic The Chipmunks Go To Walt Disney World. As the title says, this story is when Dave and the chipmunks go to Walt Disney world. I don't know about you, but I always wanted to read something like this!! It's a real funny story that I'm sure you'll all enjoy! And my last recommendation is kinda old, but I think it's real cute! It's Doll Girl's One shot story Bathtime. Dave has an "Important" conversation with the boys at bathtime. It's movieverse (chipmunks from the live action 2007 movie) and its a real cute and funny story that will put a smile on your face! 

OK, now onto my real A/N:

This is actually part 2 to chap 2!! But it's Chapter 3!!! (Confusing! Lol)

To those of you who may know and have read my bio or the first chapter, you should know that I have been very bad hard drive problems from the past few days. I would have posted this up a lot sooner, probably last Wednesday, but my hard drive was crashing every time I turned it on!! I decided to backup all of my important files (Including a folder called "Stories" that holds all my fanfic stories- lucky, for you guys I backed it up or I would have typed chapter 3 all over again!  And I didn't want to do that!) and important documents, (including this one) to my 500GB external hard drive. I backed up all the files and I got rid of my hard drive. I ordered another one on the internet (through my friend's computer) and the company said it should arrive at my house by Friday. It didn't reach my house until Saturday – I was kinda angry at the company! But, it got here in one piece which is all good. I then installed the hard drive and Windows XP and all my important files onto the hard drive. I then had to type this A/N and then I, finally, posted it on !! I am so sorry you guys had to wait a week for this and the size of the chapter itself.

Now I know this is supposed to be part of Chapter 2 (Chapter was split into two- chap 2 and chap 3), but I have cute this chap down a s well! This chapter was actually going to be longer and it is because I wrote more. But, decided to end the chapter in a very thrilling part!! Trust me, you would want to find out what happens next!!! Chapter 4 is already written (most of it anyway) I felt sorry for you guys about the size of the chapter so I posted up a tiny sneak peak of Chapter 4 (It's incredibly small, but it's better than nothing) Enjoy it when you read it!

Well, hope you enjoy this story! It's quite thrilling near the end!!! It's my fav part of this chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or Ian Hawke (I wish I did so I can kill him! lol) or Dave Seville or Bob Nogey (The security guy from the live action 2007 movie).

BTW: Read the end A/N to see a sneak peak of Chapter 4 and to know when the Chipettes are coming into the story! 

Sorry about bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 3**

**Ian Never Losses**

As Ian Hawke grabbed the gun in his right pocket and clicked the safety latch off, his heart started to race. He wasn't going to shoot the chipmunks; he knew that. Why would he kill rodents that had made him millions?...And more to come! No, Ian Hawke wanted the chipmunks to suffer, just as he had suffered. He wanted them to cry and sob and whimper. But how could he allow them to come to him for comfort? The answer was obvious; Ian Hawke was going to kill the chipmunks adopted father, Dave Seville. (A/N: I seriously hate Ian!!...but, his such a good character to right about! Weird, huh?)

If Dave was murdered, the chipmunks would be heartbroken (which Ian wants) and then Ian could step in and comfort the chipmunks. He would allow them to cry and sob with him and then, only then, Ian would take them away; Far away, where no one would find them. But where? He couldn't take the chipmunks to that B the drunken man would be waiting for him. And once the drunken man saw the chipmunks, he would defiantly phone the police. Ian didn't want to take the chipmunks to the streets; someone could spot them and phone the police or, worse, someone could steal them from Ian, himself. He didn't know where to take them, but he was sure he would find a safe location to keep the chipmunks.

Ian could just about see Dave Seville; he was standing to the right side of the stage. He was off the stage but, from where Ian was standing, he could easily kill him with a gun. It was now or never. Ian was about to kill Dave Seville; the man who stole the chipmunks away from Ian, the man who ruined his career, the man he hated so much. He held the gun tightly in his right pants pocket (A/N: That's what trousers are called in America, right?), his hands becoming sweaty. _Well, Dave..._ he thought, evilly. _We've both come far, you; not so much... _(A/N: For some reason, I just had to have that line from the movie to be in this chapter) His heart was racing 100mph, fans were screaming all around him, lights flashing everywhere, Alvin and his brothers singing away on stage, Dave, smiling at his sons...._Bye, Bye Dave Seville_! And with that thought in his head, Ian Hawke raised the gun out of his pocket and into the air. Surprisingly, no one saw the gun in the air; fans were still screaming and dancing along to the music, Alvin and his brothers were still singing away on stage, Dave was still alive. _But not for long_...Ian reached for the trigger, ready to shot Dave on the spot...

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, eh?" asked a low, grunting voice beside Ian. He turned; surprised someone had finally seen the gun in the air. He lowered his gun into his pants pocket. Ian was facing a tall bald man. He had a yellow t-shirt on and a tag pinned to his t-shirt that read: Bob Nogey, Security, Orpheum Theatre. Ian recognized the man completely; it was the same man he told to look out for Dave Seville, the same man he ordered not to "let Dave anywhere near his chipmunks" And now he was working for Dave!! If he recognises me, I'm dead, he thought, worryingly. (A/N: You remember this man right? Ian told to not let Dave anywhere near the chipmunks, from the movie? I don't remember his name, I don't think he had a name, in a matter of fact, so, I gave him a name that popped in my head! :)

"I said, "What do you think you're doing?" the bald man named "Bob" said, again. Realising the man was talking to him, Ian Hawke replied:

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm enjoying a concert!" he replied, sounding innocently.

"What's that in your hand?" the security guard asked, looking down at Ian's right hand.

"Err...nothing," Ian said, putting his right hand up to the guard's eye level and waving it in his face. "Are you happy, now? Now, can I return to enjoying the concert?" Ian said as he turned back to face the stage. But the guard held onto Ian's shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"No, you may not," the guard said in his deep voice.

"Listen, I'm just a normal guy trying to enjoy a concert-" But Ian was interrupted...

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" the guard asked, looking at Ian carefully. He had seen this man before, but where?

"No, I've never seen you in my life!" Ian said in a voice with shock and disbelief. But, of course, that was a lie. The man had seen Ian countless of times; the chipmunks practicing their concert here, at the Orpheum Theatre, technical rehearsals for the concert and the concert itself.

Ian just hoped, the man wouldn't remember all of that.

"I swear I've seen you from somewhere!" the guard said, concentrating really hard, trying to remember where he had seen this peculiar man. _Think Bob, think_, he thought. _Where have you seen this man before?_

"Well, I'm sorry, but, I believe, you have me mistaken with somebody else" Ian said, faking an apologetic voice.

"Oh, I don't think so," the guard said, determined to remember who this man was.

"Well, I do. And I don't think you have seen me before because I just arrived here from....from..." Ian tried to think of a good country and a good accent he could perform. _Spain, Ireland...._he thought. _I'll just choose one of them._ "...Spain....I'm from Spain," Ian said in an Irish accent.

"You don't sound Spanish," the guard said not believing what he was hearing. _This guy doesn't want me to remember him? Why? It Isn't like his done anything wrong?....Or has he?_

(A/N: This bit made me LOL. Hope you do!)

"Well, o'course I'm from Spain. I've lived there for o'll me life, don't you know?" Ian said, still in an Irish accent. _Why doesn't this guy believe me? I'm not doing the accent wrong, am I?_ And then, it hit Ian; He was doing an Irish accent when he had told the security guard he came from Spain. _No wounded he didn't believe me!_

"Oh, you have, have you?" the security guard asked, in a sarcastic tone. "Well, could you please tell me which part of Spain you come from?" _Why is this guy faking an accent? What's he done wrong? Hmm...He kinda looks like that guy I saw on the news....What was his name? Henry? Dean? Ian? Ian!!! He looks like that guy, Ian Hawke, who's on the run from the police! It couldn't be him, could it?_

"Oh...I'm from the northern part of Spain; you wouldn't know," Ian could tell the security guard was on to him; he had to answer very carefully or risk getting caught out.

"Oh...sounds nice. While you've been living there, you wouldn't have come across a famous music produce named Ian Hawke, have you?" the security guard asked.

"No, I can't say I have," Ian replied, slowly. He was positive this man was on to him. The guard was trying to trick him into revealing that he was Ian Hawke. _Well, he isn't going to outsmart me_, Ian thought.

"Bald head? White suit?; kinda like yours, in fact"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell, I'm afraid"

"Brown eyes? Geeky glasses?"

"I do not have geeky glasses!" Ian shouted. But then, Ian covered his mouth; he shouldn't have said that. He had just revealed who he really was to the security guard.

_He is Ian Hawke!_, the security guard thought, _I knew I've seen him somewhere; I've seen him here many times!_

Just as both Ian and the security guard had realised what had happened, Ian ran. He ran through the screaming fans (who were still chanting "Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks!"), and he headed towards the exit. But the security guard with the bald head signalled the two security guards, who were standing next to the exit, to block Ian's path. Ian turned away from the ext and decided to ran towards the backstage door.

As he ran down the aisle, he could hear an explosion of fireworks from the stage; the chipmunk's concert had ended. Confetti was falling from the theatre ceiling, fans were going crazy at the spectacular end to the chipmunk's concert...but they wanted more.

Ian had reached the door to the backstage. He opened the door and ran in. He was on the left hand side of the stage. He was sure the security guard was going to come in, so Ian decided to hide. He saw a trunk by the side of the door. He climbed in and closed the lid, leaving a small gap for air. He then heard male voices, four to be exact. One of them, the one named Bob, was giving out orders to search in different locations. When Ian was sure it was clear, he climbed out of the trunk and he sneaked to get to the other side of the stage. He kept to the shadows (if that was possible...lol), making sure no one would see him. He stepped quietly, making sure he wasn't heard. He was also looking all around him, making sure the security guards couldn't see him.

_I came here to get the chipmunks_, he thought, determining. _And, god damn it, I'm going to get them. I just have to find Dave; he should be around here somewhere...._ And then, Ian saw him.

There he was; David Seville. He was facing in the direction of the stage. He was off stage on the right hand side. He was clapping, loudly; obviously, the concert had just finished. Ian didn't know if he was smiling but once Dave saw Ian, he was sure his smile would fade into a look of horror....which is what Ian wanted. But Ian thought a direct approach seemed better...an unknowing attack seemed more Ian's style. He grabbed his gun; the safety latch was off. He held it tightly, his heart racing. He couldn't see the security guards anywhere; now was his chance! He could kill Dave there and then and, the beast part of all, no one could stop him.

"It's like I told you Dave:" Ian said, barely audible. And, as he said this, he took the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Dave's back. "I never lose!"(A/N: That line is also from the movie, Ian says it Dave in the car) Ian pulled the trigger...

******************************************************************************

A/N: IMPORTANT- Where's the Chipettes? Sneak Peak of Chapter 4!!!

I love doing this to you guys!! I know how evil that sounds, but, I'm sorry!

Another cliff hanger: NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!....And a really good one at that! I think it's my best cliff hanger chapter ending in this story! (Best cliff hanger ending for any story, in fact!!!)

Don't worry though; these cliff hanger chapter ending things are goanna stop soon, or are they???

I can't believe I just wrote that last sentence: "Ian pulled the trigger..." What have I done!!!!! I just killed of Dave!!! I wish Ian was dead!!! Why didn't I make him kill himself?? If you will believe me, I didn't intend in this to happen!! This chapter was goanna be a hell of a lot longer, but, as I wrote the end; "Ian pulled the trigger...", It sounded so good for a cliff hanger ending, that I couldn't resist. I know that sounds evil to you guys, but it's too good of an ending!!

I do have a plot to this story, but most of what I write about just pops into my head and the last line popped into my head as I was writing this chapter. I'm pretty trapped, but I think I can get out of it. (The whole Dave thing)

I know I've been writing a lot about Ian lately, and your probably wondering: "Where's the Chipettes? It is called "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" So, where are the Chipettes?" Don't worry, the Chipettes will come into the story very soon, probably next chapter!! Miss Miller and Claire will be introduced soon as well. The Chipmunks will, also, be more involved and you'll get to hear their thoughts (instead of evil Ian's!) Wanted to let you know, just in case you were wondering...

So, Is Dave dead? Did Ian just do what I think he just did? (I hate Ian!!!!!!!) How will the chipmunks react to this? How could they cope without him? Will Ian, finally steal the chipmunks and make their life a living hell? And, where are the Chipettes?? Answers to these questions and more will be revealed in the next chapter "Chapter 4" (I don't have a title yet)

What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next?? How good (or crap..lol) is my story?? Let me know by....REVIEWING!!!!

Review, review, review, review, review!!! I love them so much!! I'll kill myself- no wait- I said that last week LOL. OK, I won't continue the story!!! If you don't click on that little grey button on the left hand part of the screen, I won't continue this story!! You do wanna know what happens next, don't you???

NOTE: BTW, The more you guys review, the faster I update! .

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Peace out, for now!

P.S: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, Chapter 4 will be much longer, I promise!!

~mpkio2~


	4. The End Of Dave?

**A/N:**

**-SORRY, LONG A/N! I WAS WRONG; THIS IS THE LONGEST A/N!-**

**BASICALLY, IT'S JUST ME BLABBERING!**

And you all thought I was never going to update again! (lol) Because of the big response from Chapter 3, I decided to update early!! Yay!! Your goanna need a lot of time to read this!! It's 5,000 words long (Plus the A/N's)!!

Summertime is finally here, people!! The temperatures in London, England have been hot, hot, hot! Today, the temperature reached 77F (that's about 27C). I bet that isn't very hot to people who live in Florida or Los Angles! (Is it?) Anyway, people are in their summer clothes (including myself) and people are enjoying the sun. Luckily for me (and my classmates), we had a day off college! Apparently, our teacher was ill. I only had one class for the day so, I went back home! Yay for me! My two sisters had the day off as well (I don't even know why! – LOL) and my mom was going to take my sisters to the park. She asked me if I wanted to go with them. I was going to say "Yes" but a little voice in my head said: "What about all the people who want to read your AatC fanfic? You can't leave them hanging any longer!" My brain/subconscious/whatever you like to call it; was right. So I said to my mom: "Nah, I'll stay at home," So, for the entire day, which had the day off from college, I went on my computer and started to finish typing Chapter 4 to my fanfic. I had already written a bit of Chapter 4 (which you might have read in the Sneak Peak) but I had to write a lot more. You may notice that the Sneak peak is near the end of the chapter; I did a lot of editing. It took me 1 and a half hour to finish writing this chap! (Not including editing which took 30 minutes).

I just hope you guys appreciate that I put this chap up early than expected. It would have been up a lot earlier (probably yesterday) but my sister took up all the time on the computer- AGGGHHHH!

OK, Now onto my stats on this fanfic:

32 reviews to date!! Wow!! Keep 'em coming in! That's very good! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fanfic!! So, let's see if my mathematic skills are any good; that's about 10 reviews per chapter!! I received 12 reviews for chapter 3 and, I must say, they came in very fast. After a matter of seconds after posting Chapter 3, I received 6 reviews!! You guys made me so happy!!  I have also received 779 hits on this fanfic! Keep on reading guys! And, thanks for reading!!

And now, onto my favourite segment of my really long A/N's, Recommendations!! Which fanfic's will I recommend this time? Drum roll please...(drum roll)

My first recommendation is... (Drum roll)... TitlerBaboon24's fanfic No Secrets, No Demands. In this story, Jeannette makes a new friend, Amanda. Amanda soon meets the chipmunks and the 

Chipettes. They soon notice that Amanda keeps running off; why is this? We'll it's because her...wait a moment! Why am I telling you? Don't stare at the screen as if I'm goanna tell you. Go and read it!! My second recommendation is Marshmellow B.'s fanfic Alvin & The Chipmunks II. OK, so it's another sequel; that doesn't mean it's not good! In fact, I think Marshmellow B can run me for my money! The story is very well written and she has the characters personalities' perfectly. Don't believe me? Well go and read...their story and find out! And my last, but certainly not least, is Louiegirl407 fanfic Welcome to CAlifornia. In this story, the chipmunk's cousin Zack is coming to stay with them and a very rich girl named Zoey who is, unmistakably, the chipette cousin, is also coming to stay with the chipettes! It's a real funny story that loved reading and, I hope, you will too!

Now, onto the real deal:

As you guys may have heard (or not), My ChipmunksDude YouTube and MySpace accounts have both been deleted! I was pretty pissed off when discovered this. This is the second time my account has been deleted; first on YouTube and now MySpace! I'm not even sure if there's any point in opening a new account as they would probably take it down! :(

If you think I should open a new account on MySpace, leave a comment in one of your reviews!  If I get a big response, I will open a new account! :( It's all up 2 u!

First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who gave me some advice in their reviews! (I like advice; makes me a better writer!) Especially to ChipmunkLover (who makes some awesome stories BTW) she gave me advice on the whole A/N comment in the story. I read a chap with my A/N comments and it does make the story someway choppy. When I make a comment on something, I will put a number next to the sentence (1) and put my comment in my endine A/N. Thank you for the advice!! Anyone who wants to give me advice, remember to put it in your review!!

I hope no one's killed themselves over waiting to find out what happens in this chapter!! I know it must have been very hard to wait for this chapter but here it is for you all to read, at last! It was evil of me to end chapter 3 like that: "Ian pulled the trigger..." but that line so got to me!! It was too good of an ending!! On a brighter note, this chapter does not end with a cliff-hanger, luckily for you guys. I decided to end this chapter on a more, somewhat, not "cliff-hanger" of some such, but more of a "I want to read the next chapter!" kind f thing, which is both good for you and me! Also, as promised in the last A/N, this chapter is much, much longer than the last chapter!! It's about 3,600 words long!! That's much longer than the last chapter! (Plus the A/N, that is, if you read it) I told you this chapter was going to be long!!

Now, this chapter has a lot of tension in it! And suspense!! Wanna know why?? We'll it's because I don't actually...Just read it and you'll find out! I also based a character in this story on another character in this story! Can you guess who? I'll give you a clue (which will give it away anyway), their name begins with "A".

OK, I've been blabbering long enough!! So, without further ado, here is "Chapter 4: The End Of Dave?"!! (Evil grin)

(In a deep voice- LOL) WARNING: This chapter contains a scene of threat and some small gun violence. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or Ian Hawke (I wish I did so I can kill him! lol) or Dave Seville. I do, however, own Mrs. Robertson, Jackie Robertson and the two security guards; you'll find out why in a later chapter.

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 4**

**The End Of Dave?**

A loud "BANG" erupted throughout the entire theatre. The audience (who were all getting ready to leave the theatre as the concert had ended), looked around the theatre in search of the source of the noise. Girls were screaming, people were running to the exits, desperate to get into their cars and drive to their calm and peaceful homes, quick as possible. An alarm could be heard through the entire theatre and a voice was repeating:

"Would the audience please make their way to the nearest exit"

Once the audience heard this, they started to get alarmed. The Children were confused; they didn't know why they had to leave the theatre. They wanted to stay and enjoy the concert .They didn't know what to think, so they asked their parents:

"Mommy, what's going on? Why do we have to leave so quickly?"

"But Mom, I didn't want to leave; I wanted to buy an ice cream from the foyer"

"I want to say hello to the chipmunks, mommy!"

The parents did the best they could to control their children and persuade them to follow them to the exits. The children agreed to their parent's persuasion to leave the theatre and return home. All but one...

Little Jackie Robertson was sitting in his theatre seat. His arms were folded, his face was determined; he was not leaving. His mother, Fiona Robertson, was tugging and pulling and 

trying to persuade her stubborn son to leave the theatre. But all she did, no matter how hard she tried, accomplished nothing. Jackie Robertson was still sitting in his seat, stubborn as ever.(1)

"Come on, honey! We have to go home!" His mother said, franticly.

"I don't see why we have to leave" the 7 year old boy, stated.

"Honey, we have to leave because something bad has happened" His mother explained. She was now pulling his arm now, but we did not barge.

"I want to meet the chipmunks!" He demanded. "I'm not moving until I've meet them!"

The theatre was getting less crowed by the second; at least half the people had left the theatre by now. Mrs. Roberson could see this. She had to get her son home, and quick. She couldn't stay here in the theatre, no matter how stubborn her son was being. Something bad had happened here and she knew exactly what had happened. She didn't want anyone to know, especially the police; She was not a very talkative person and she didn't have time to tell them a full account on what she saw.

_Why did I have to go the wrong way,_ she thought to herself. _Why couldn't have gone the right way to the ladies room? _(2)

"Mommy, are you listening to me?" Jackie Roberson shouted.

"Wh-What did you say, honey?" she asked, coming out of her thought process.

"I said "I'm not leaving until I meet the chipmunks!" Jackie said with his arms still folded.

Mrs.Robertson looked around the theatre, desperately. More than three thirds of the audience had left the theatre! The police would be here soon; she didn't want to stay for them. They might ask her questions! She had to get her stubborn, little, 7 year old son out of the theatre, whether he liked it or not!

"No," She said, standing up straight. It was the first time she said "No," to her son.

Jackie Robertson smiled happily.

"Yay, OK! Let's go and..." But, just as fast as his smile appeared, it disappeared just as fast. He looked up at his mother and asked: "What did you say?"

"I said "No", Jackie!" And then, Mrs.Robertson grabbed her son by both sides of his fat tummy and tried, with all her might, to lift him out of his seat. He screamed, and kicked, and scratched in protest at his mother.

"I don't wanna go; I want to meet them!" He screamed. His eyes started to get watery...

"I don't care what you want, Jackie; we are both going home!" Mrs. Robertson replied, firecfully, still trying to pick her son out of the theatre seat.

"No, no, no! Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks!" He screamed in a distress voice as if Alvin, Simon and Theodore were going to come and save him from the evil clutches of his mother.

_Why aren't they coming to save me?_ he thought to himself as he kicked his mother. _She ain't goanna take me home! I'm goanna meet the chipmunks even if I run away from her._ And then, from out of the blue, Jackie Robertson had an idea, a wonderful, ingenious idea!

_Time to meet the chipmunks,_ he thought, evilly. (3)

"Come on, Jackie! We are leaving the theatre, right, now!" Mrs.Robertson ordered, angrily. She was starting to lose her temper now; the first time she was losing her temper with her son. _His had it real ease, the past few months_, she thought. _Well, that's all going to change when we leave this theatre! He is going to stop this kicking..._

Little Jackie Robertson had stopped kicking his mother, in fact; he had stopped moving at all. He looked at his mother and smiled...but behind that smile was an evil grin.

_Wow, that was creepy_, Mrs.Robertson thought as she smiled back at her son. _Did he read my mind?_

"Now, Jackie, we are leaving," she said, calmly.

"Of course, mommy; whatever you say," Jackie said in an innocent voice. He jumped out of his seat. (4)

"Good," Mrs.Robertson said to her devious son. "Now, let's go"

"OK, I will go!" And, in a heartbeat, Little Jackie Robertson ran in the opposite direction. He ran towards the door to the backstage of the theatre; the same door his mother walked through by mistake, the same door Ian Hawke had escaped the security guards...

"Jackie, come back here this instant!" Mrs.Robertson shouted as she ran after her fast, brown haired, son. "It's dangerous back there!"

But Jackie ignored his mother, completely. _Dangerous,_ he thought, sarcastically. _Oh...help me; it's dangerous back here!_ But little did Jackie Robertson know, it was dangerous backstage and he would be dead if he wasn't careful. He ran through the backstage corridors (the same corridor's Ian walked through). There wasn't many people backstage, which was strange because Jackie always had the impression that a lot of "work" happened backstage. Where were the people?

_Why did I fall for that?_ Mrs.Robertson thought, cursing herself. _Why did I fall for my son's devious little trick? I shouldn't have let him go! He could get killed just as that poor man..._

She opened the door her son had just ran through, hoping he was OK. She just saw a flash of his red cap that he always had on his head. She ran down the corridor, hoping nothing bad was going to happen, hoping he was alright, hoping the police wouldn't get here to ask her questions...As Mrs.Robertson ran nearer, she started to hear voices...She slowed down. One voice sounded threatening, the second voice sounded calming. As she walked a little closer, she could just about hear what was going on:

"I'll do it, I swear to god I'll do it!" the threatening voice, said.

"Don't be an idiot, Ian!" The second voice said, calmly.

"I'll stop acting like one, until you three come with me!"

A "BANG" was heard...Mrs. Robertson's heart broke...(5)

**20 minutes ago...**

Confetti fell from the theatre ceiling; fans were screaming and going crazy. Mrs.Robertson and her son, Jackie Robertson, were sitting in their theatre seats clapping with the rest of the audience; the concert had just ended.

"That was brilliant, huh mommy?" her son said, happily.

"Yes, honey, they were great," she replied. "But we have to leave in a moment,"

Her son's smile vanished. He sat in his theatre seat, arms folded and whined: "No, I don't want to leave; I want to meet the chipmunks"

"I liked to as well, but we must leave. Look, you stay here, I'm just going to find the ladies room and then we can go home," Mrs.Robertson said as she stood up from her theatre seat.

"Don't worry," Jackie mumbled. "I won't leave this seat until I meet the Chipmunks"

Mrs.Robertson didn't like the way her son said that but, she went and looked for the ladies room anyway. _At least he'll stay in his seat_, she thought. _But, I know myself; I'll probably cave into his request, as always..._

Soon, Mrs.Robertson realized she didn't know where the ladies room was. She searched the theatre room for a sign in the direction of the ladies room, but she failed to find one. She soon saw a door near the stage. _I wonder if the ladies room is through here?_ she thought. She opened the door and went through.

She found herself backstage. Wires, cables and rope hung from the ceiling. It was quite dark as well, but she could see just fine. What Mrs.Robertson couldn't understand was, where were all 

the security guards? She was sure someone would have stopped her from going through a door she wasn't meant to go through.

Mrs.Robertson was getting desperate now, but, luckily for her, she saw a sign that read "Ladies room" and was pointing to the left. She followed the sign and she found herself walking down a corridor that lead to the left hand side of the stage. She followed the signs in the corridor and, to her complete happiness, Mrs.Robertson found the "Ladies Room".

Mrs.Robertson was about to enter the Ladies room, that is, until something caught her attention. She saw horrific scene; a life or death scene. A man in a dirty, white suit, a bald head and with black rimmed glasses, was pointing a gun at a man with his back turned. This man was about to be killed.

What could she do? What would she do? What will she do? A million questions were running through her head. What Mrs.Robertson saw, was two choices. One: either save the man by knocking the other man out of the way and, thereby, in directing the shot. Or, two; go into the ladies room, come out and return to her son. She had little time to make a decision, one or two? One or two? One or two? ONE OR TWO? She chose her choice...(6)

"_It's like I told you Dave:" Ian said, barely audible. And, as he said this, he took the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Dave's back. _

Mrs.Robertson couldn't believe what she was about to do, but, one thing she knew for sure; no one could ever know what she was about to do, especially the police. She slowly walked up behind the bald man. He was muttering something but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Her heart was beating fast, her arms were shaking. She didn't care but she was going to do it... (7)

"_I never lose!"_

And, at the exact time, Mrs.Robertson jumped onto Ian Hawke._ Ian pulled the trigger,_ the shot missed Dave Seville by an inch. Mrs.Robertsonand Ian Hawke landed onto the floor. The audience were talking loudly, terrified at the sound of the shot. An alarm was going off and the announcer was speaking through the entire theatre. Mrs.Robertson had time to escape, so she ran out the door to the left to her. This door lead back to the audience seating area. She ran up the aisle to find her son. She spotted him and, to her surprise, he was still sitting in his seat. She ran to him, her heart still beating fast and said, franticly:

"Come on, honey! We have to go home!"

"I don't see why we have to leave" Jackie replied, his arms still folded.

"Honey, we have to leave because something bad has happened" (8)

**Backstage**

Ian Hawke lay, motionless, on the floor, stunned by the attack, his gun still in his hand. He couldn't believe what had just happened; someone or something had made him miss his target; Dave! He was so close, and yet, he done so little. Soon, Ian was able to move. He slowly got to his feet, his head was throbbing. His eyes were unfocussed at first, until he realised his glasses were on the floor. He put them on. He put his gun into his pocket.

Dave was on the floor. He wasn't hurt or anything, he crouched to the ground when he heard the "BANG" and, as a spontaneous reaction, he crouched to the ground. His heart was beating fast. He was surprised to find out he was alive. And then, Dave heard a voice that sounded familiar:

"Dave!" Ian Hawke said, joyfully.

Dave, suddenly, stood up and turned to face his enemy, Ian Hawke, ex-manager to the chipmunks. Dave's face turned red with anger.

"Ian," Dave said, with hatred.

"Whoa! What's with the attitude Dave? I only came to see if you were, OK!" Ian said, smiling. Dave could tell it was a fake smile.

"I'm fine, thank you," Dave said, venom now escaping his words. "How did you get here? I told the security guards not let you in!"

"Well, I guess you need to hire better security men" Ian laughed a little, but Dave didn't.

"This isn't funny! You can't come within 10 feet to my boys" Dave warned, Ian.

"Oh, so their _your_ boys now, are they?" Ian said with spite. "Aww, isn't that cute? Dave's found himself a little family" Ian mocked in a baby voice. "We'll, I guess if you can't find one in your own species, _you_ can sure find one with rats"

"We are not rats, you poo-poo head!" shouted a squeaky little voice from the floor. Ian looked down.

Alvin Seville was looking up at Ian Hawke, an angry and hateful expression on his little chipmunk face, standing on his hind legs. Simon Seville was standing right next to Alvin, the same expression on his face. Theodore, however, was hiding behind Dave's leg. He was terrified of Ian. Ian noticed this.

"What's wrong Theo?" Ian asked, gently but with an evil grin on his face. "You too shy to meet your Uncle Ian?"(9)

"Your not are Uncle, Ian!" Alvin shouted. "And, leave Theodore alone!"

"Oh yeah?" Ian said, sarcastically looking down at Alvin with daggers. "And what is a small little chipmunk, like yourself, goanna do about that?"

Alvin looked up at Dave. Dave nodded.

"Well, I'll do this!" Alvin clicked his fingers and shouted: "Get him, boys!" In a flash, two security guards came out of nowhere and grabbed Ian by the arms. Alvin and his brothers ran up to Dave's arms, safe from Ian grabbing them. Just then, out of nowhere, a small boy burst into the scene. He looked around and then spotted the chipmunks in Dave's arms.

"You're the chipmunks!" He said, happily. "I've always wanted to meet-"

But Jackie Robertson was cut off. Ian Hawke had broken free of the two security guards and had grabbed Jackie into a headlock. Ian took out his gun and aimed it at the boy...

"I'll do it" Ian said, threatenly. "I swear to god, I'll do it!"(10)

"Don't be an idiot, Ian" Dave said, calmly. He didn't want the boy to get hurt. The only thing he could do was to calm Ian down.

"I'll stop acting like one, until you three come with me" Ian inclined his head to the three chipmunks.

"Enough of this Ian; the police will be here any moment!" Dave said, still in a calm voice. "Just, let go of the boy and put the gun down..."

_This was a bad idea_, Jackie Robertson thought sadly to himself. _I should have just listened to my mommy and I would be fine. I swear, if I ever get out of this, I'm goanna listen to my mommy from now on!_

"Please sir, let me go" Jackie pleaded.

"Shut up, kid" Ian replied.

"Please, I just wanna see my mommy-"

"I said, shut up!" Ian screeched at the terrified boy.

Everyone was standing still; the security guards didn't dare to move, Ian was still, Jackie was still as a stature, afraid the man would shot him if he did move, Dave was still – everyone was still, expect for one courageous chipmunk.

Alvin had managed to climb down Dave's leg and walk over to Ian without being noticed. He then slowly climbed up his leg and reached his hand. And then, Alvin bit Ian's hand as hard as he could. Ian screamed in pain, he pulled the trigger aiming up to the ceiling. Alvin flung into the air and was caught by Dave. Jackie saw his chance to run away; he ran through the door he entered and he landed in his mother's arms. The two security guards grabbed hold of Ian. One of them took Ian's gun.

Dave, Simon and Theodore all looked at Alvin.

"No need to thank me all at once!" Alvin said, while bowing.

"You are Alvin Seville, right?" Simon asked smiling.

"Yes, I am" Alvin replied, looking real smug.

"Alvin Seville, my brother?" Simon asked, still smiling.

"Yes, I am Alvin Seville, your _older_ brother!" Alvin said, irritated. "What's with the questions?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were a good clone or something" joked Simon.

"You saved that boy, Alvin!" Theodore squeaked, happily as he hugged his older brother.

"No problem, Theo,"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but..." Dave said, taking a deep breath before he carried on. "Well done, Alvin"

"You can't believe you just said that? " Alvin asked acting hurt. "I can, Dave, I can."

Dave rolled his eyes at his red capped chipmunk son. He looked up at Ian. He was struggling from the security guards. Ian looked down at the chipmunks and said, loudly:

"You know what? Do you boys ever wonder why everyone likes you so much? Do ever wonder why everyone loves your songs?"

The three chipmunk brothers simply looked up at Ian.

"We'll, it's because your chipmunks; chipmunks that can sing and talk! That's it! They don't really like your music; they only like your music cause it's "cute" They don't really like you three; they only like you cause you look "cute". If you were ordinary human boys who had a band, I doubt anyone would listen to your music or, better yet, like it! They don't like you for who you are; they only like what they see; three cute, little, rats! And lastly, the ultimate reason why they like you, it's because you're the only three singing chipmunks in the world that can talk and sing!"(11)

Alvin and his brothers hung their heads. Dave saw how upset Ian made them feel and said to the security guards:

"Would you two do the honours and send this man to the police?"

"Of course, boss" a short, lanky security guard replied. The security guards lead Ian out of the backstage area and left Dave alone with his sons.

"Dave?" Theodore piped, sadly. "I'm afraid" Dave looked down at his green sweatered son. His green eyes were huge and watery. Theodore was truly frightened.

"It's OK, Theodore" Dave said as he held his sons in his arms. "I won't let him do anything to you, boys"(12)

"I hate Ian," Alvin squeaked, angrily.

"Tell us something we don't know," Simon said.

"It's not like what he said was hurtful or anything," Alvin began. Simon and Theodore starred at him in disbelief. "OK, it hurt a little. It's that what he said was true" Simon and Theodore, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't listen to him, boys" Dave said. "His jealous cause everybody likes you so much"

"But it's true though: We are the only talking chipmunks in the world" Alvin said looking up at Dave.

Dave didn't know how to respond to this so he said: "We'll talk later"

"Where's that boy that Alvin saved?" Theodore asked. "Should we find him?"

"Yes, good idea Theodore" Dave replied. "He must have been terrified.

Dave and the chipmunks searched everywhere in the backstage area but couldn't find the boy anywhere. They then decided to search the front of the stage. And just as Dave and the chipmunks walked out to the stage, they could see a small boy being walked up the aisle with his mother. It was Jackie Robertson.

"I promise I'll never run off again mommy, I swear" Jackie Robertson said to his mother, tears rolling down his checks.

"Please, don't" Mrs.Robertson, replied, crying a little. "I love you too much; I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you"

They disappeared out of the theatre.

"Should we go and speak to him?" Theodore asked.

"No, I think he'll be OK with his mother; he'll be OK once he gets home" Dave said, happily. "Speaking of homes, I think that's exactly where we should go"

Alvin, Simon and Theodore all agreed. Theodore was nodding off in Dave's arms, Simon's eyes were half closed and Alvin was determined not to fall asleep. Dave walked towards the entrance of the theatre. He had a long eventful day and all he wanted to do was to go to sleep.

"You know Dave, it won't be easy to get past all of those reporters" Alvin said, tiredly.

"What reporters, Alvin?" Dave asked. He opened the theatre entrance door. As soon as the door was opened, flashes from cameras were being shined in Dave's and his son's eyes. Theodore and Simon were awake now.

"Those reporters, Dave" Alvin giggled.

Little did Alvin and his two sleepy brothers knew, a huge cruise ship was on its way to New York City. A cruise ship with relaxed people who were on a vacation with their family, a cruise with happy children...a cruise ship with three chipmunk sisters aboard...three chipmunk sisters who could talk...(13)

A/N:

OK, so here's my A/N comments on the chapter:

(1)- I would hate to have a kid like this! Can't see he has to leave!!

(2)- What is she on about?

(3)- This boy is tricky? Does he remind you of someone? Come on; you must know who i based him on by now! Person who gets it right wins cookies!

(4)- You have to know who by now!

(5)- Poor Mrs. Robertson  What's happened? Oh no, I just realised I've done it again; cliff-hanger. If you can believe this, I was actually going to cut the chapter here but I thought that wasn't fair to you guys. Oh, wait, maybe you can believe that. (LOL)

(6)- OK, the tension is killing me!! What's she goanna do? What would you do if you were in her situation? My heart was beating wildly when I wrote this part!!

(7)- What she goanna do? Let's see...

(8)- I love how I linked this chapter! It links to the beginning.

(9)- Ian is so mean to Theo. Aww 

(10)- He wouldn't! Would he? He almost tried to kill Dave, why wouldn't he kill a kid?

(11)- OK, that was just mean... :(

(12)- Now that's cute!

(13)- Don't worry; they will be introduced in the next chapter!

OK, I know I said that will introduce the Chipettes in this chapter, but I couldn't find a place to introduce them. So, (as the ending of this chapter hints) I will defiantly being doing a chapter on the Chipettes in the next chapter! And that is a promise! If I don't keep it, you can kill me! LOL...No, seriously, you can kill me.

So, finally, I didn't end a chapter with a cliff-hanger; luckily for you. So, was that an intense chapter or what!! I know it sounded like the end of the story (it did to me) but believe me when i say this to you: "There is so much more of this story!"

So, Ian's finally gone to jail! (Or has he?) Dave is still alive (thank god) and the chipmunks still have their adopted father! But, what's goanna happen next? Will Ian have his revenge? What you thinks' goanna happen next? Review and tell me!!

Review, review, review, review!! They will keep this story alive- and myself! You know how happy they make me!! So just click on the button and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!

NOTE: More reviews, faster updates!!

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	5. The Chipette's Voyage Part 1

**You Know The Drill – A/N Is Always First:**

**Surprisingly, This One Is Shorter Than Usually.**

Yes, you read right!! I have UPDATED!!I have finally updated. After 9 days since I updated last time, I have finally posted up Chapter 5!! Yay!! OK, now onto my stats:

39 reviews so far!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews; I truly do appreciate it all! I have received 7 reviews for Chapter 4! I'm glad u all liked it so much! Keep the reviews coming in!! I have also passed the 1000 views mark! I have had 1105 views all together: that's GREAT!! So I've had an extra 260 views since I last posted!! That's made me so happy! But only, 95 people have read the story all the way through, so, to all those who haven't read up to this chapter; KEEP ON READING!! I'll love you if you do! LOL

OK, you've guessed what's comin up now: Everybody's favourite segment to my A/N's (I hope- lol), Recommendations!! Which fanfic will it be this week? Drum roll...

My first recommendation is Fujiko Kuwabara fanfic Leavin'. There isn't many Theodore and Eleanor fanfics on , so was over the moon when I saw this fanfic posted! Theodore has feelings for Eleanor but he doesn't know how to show them so, from a few words from Alvin and Simon, he...Kill me, I'm not goanna tell you! Just Read it!! It is written really well and I loved every moment reading it; hope you do as well! My second recommendation is kinda old but I love it; it's Chipmunklover's fanfic Real Chipmunks Meet Cartoon Chipmunks. A girl named Danni finds real chipmunks in her garage. They are Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Danni decides to take them in and they...you know what? Just go read the fanfic! I'm not goanna spoil it for you! If you're into a laugh and if u wanna smile a lot, I recommend you read this! And my third, (but certainly not least fanfic) is CraztCartoonGirl's fanfic Alvin and the Chipmunks 2. I know you guys must be sick of me posting other people's sequels to "Alvin and the Chipmunks" but, trust me, they are really good! This is CrazyCartoonGirl's version of "Alvin and the Chipmunks 2" This story is about when Dave's niece, Laura comes to look over the chipmunks. What happens when Ian tries to take the chipmunks back?? READ IT! (It sounds like I'm advertising here- lol) That concludes this week's Recommendations!

OK, onto the real A/N:

Remember I asked you guys who I based Jackie Robertson on? (The boy from the last chapter) Well, the first person to answer correctly was patcoot 2006! Well done, you get cookies (virtually) Enjoy! Yummy, yummy! And I'll give some cookies to k8tbug14 for being funny to the question; HER BROTHER! LOL Here ya go (hands cookies to you) Enjoy!!

I think you guys have waited long enough! (9 days is really long) Can I first apologize for not updating regularly; I have not had a lot of time to write! Coursework; I HATE YOU!!  Luckily, I finally found some time to write Chapter 5! Yay! Now, as promised from Chapter 4's A/N, Chapter 5 introduces the Chipettes (I guess you guys can't kill me now). This chapter is basically based on them and the cruise ship. There's also a mystery on the ship and it end's in a 

sort of cliff-hanger. This chapter is Part 1 of Chapter 5. It's a bit short; sorry about that!  Part 2 to Chapter 5 will probably be up by Tuesday...that is, if I get a good amount of reviews!

So, I'm glad people are liking the numbering thing to my short A/N comments! It makes it allot easier for you guys to read.

I'm goanna shut up now and introduce "Chapter 5: The Chipette's Voyage Part 1" Enjoy!!

This Chapter is suitable for all!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute) or Jim Hawkins (His from the Book "Treasure Island" and the Disney movie "Treasure Planet"). I do, however, own Captain Refillio, Bob Hopper, and Dr Jonathan Whitherspin.

Sorry for bad spelling and grammar!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 5**

**The Chipette's Voyage Part 1**

The Flying Dingo (1), a large cruise ship with many passengers, was slowly but steadily making its way towards its destination. The dazzling hot sun was shining down on the large, expensive ship. Children were playing happily in the warm swimming pool on the top deck, adults were relaxing and sun bathing next to the pool to keep an eye on their adventurous children. And teenagers were down on the lower deck, so their parents couldn't see them, flirting with the opposite sex.

Captain Refillio looked out happily out to the clear ocean. He was in the captain's cabin, driving the ship happily towards its destination. He took a deep breath, taking in the salty sea air, and exhaled through his mouth. He was wearing a white captain's uniform, complete with a hat and his name was printed on his captain's blazer. (2)

"What a day to be out on the sea!" he said, joyfully to himself. "Nothing can go wrong today, nothing!"

But Captain Refillio was wrong. Today everything was going to go wrong, everything.

"I love the sea," he said, still talking to himself in his sea accent. "I love it! I really do!"

As Captain Refillio talked about his passion of the sea, he noticed something really odd happening down on the lower deck. From outside of his Cabin window, it looked to him a fight was going on. A man in blue bathing shorts was brushing his hair, violently, with his two hands and another man, who was wearing red bathing shorts, was trying to restrain the other man. Luckily for them, there was nobody around this part of the deck at the time.

"_That's a really strange way to fight,"_ Captain Refillio thought to himself.

But just as fast the fight began, it ended all too suddenly. The man in the blue shorts was no longer brushing his head with his hands; his hands were down by his side. The other man in the red shorts had stopped straining with the other man. Then, the two of them briefly spoke (Captain Refillio could see their lips moving), they shook hands and they left in separate ways.

"_Now that was really strange,"_ Captain Refillio thought as he watched the two men walk their separate ways.

"Captain! Captain!" A voice shouted in alarm.

Captain Refillio turned to face his right, where the source of the alarmed voice came from, and looked at his first mate, Bob Hopper. Bob Hopper was standing in the doorway to the captain's cabin. His face looked glum and depressed.

"What is it, Bob?" Captain Refillio asked as he continued to drive the ship but looking at Bob at the same time.

"Something...something bad has happened down in the kitchens, sir!" Bob replied, still in alarm. "You must come down and see for yourself," (3)

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that, Bob" Captain Refillio replied sternly. "I must continue to drive this ship" Captain Refillio wasn't going to let some little "bad thing" ruin the rest of his joyful day.

"But, sir, you don't understand-" Bob Hopper was cut off.

"I don't understand?" Captain Refillio said, loudly and looking at Bob. "I understand perfectly! I need to drive this ship to New York City before 5p.m today. These passengers paid for this cruise and I am going to get to New York City on time whether something bad has happened or not!"

"But, sir, someone has-" Bob was interrupted a second time.

"I don't care I have to do my job and-" It was Captain Refillio's turn to be interrupted.

"Sir, someone was died!" Bob Hopper shouted.

Captain Refillio lost his breathe for a second. The world started to spin; he held onto the wheel for support. _"Someone has died?"_ he thought in disbelief. _"On my ship?"_

"Sir, are you OK?" Bob asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" Captain Refillio lied. "Someone has died?"

"Yes, sir"

"Where? When?" Captain Refillio asked, craving for answers.

"About 10 minutes ago; it happened down in the kitchens, sir"

"Show me," Captain Refillio ordered.

"I would sir, but we need someone to take over steering the wheel" Dick Hopper pointed out to his captain.

"What? Oh...yes, of course" Captain Refillio said as he remembered he was still steering the wheel. "Fetch me Jim Hawkins, would you, Bob?" (4)

"Yes, sir, right away" Bob said as he left the doorway. He returned a minute later, standing in the doorway with another man.

"Jim, could you please take over the wheel please; something has come up and needs my attention" He said to the brown haired man. "I will return shortly,"

"Yes, sir" Jim Hawkins walked into the Captain's Cabin and took over the wheel.

Captain Refillio then said to Bob, "Lead the way" (5)

It took Bob Hopper no less than 5 minutes to lead Captain Refillio down to the kitchens. As Captain Refillio entered the hot steamy kitchen, he could sense the atmosphere in the room was sad. A huge bunch of chiefs were all standing around in a circle; some were even crying. Looked around the room expecting to see his son crying with the rest of the chiefs, but he couldn't see him. He was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen.

"Danny?" Captain Refillio asked as he looked around the kitchen in search of his son. "Danny? Where are ya' boy?"

There was no answer.

"DANNY!" Captain Refillio shouted in desperation.

"I think you should come over here, sir" said a black man in the middle of the circle of chiefs. As Captain Refillio walked closer, he could see the man was wearing a doctor's uniform. His uniform tag read: "Dr. Jonathan Witherspin" (6)

"I warn you, this may be a bit of a shock" The doctor said, glumly.

Captain Refillio's heart was beating so fast. Thoughts were racing, palms were sweating, his eardrums beating loudly...his heart aching. _"Not Danny!"_ he thought desperately. _"Anyone but Danny!"_ All eyes were on him, all eyes were watery. The chiefs mad a path so Captain Refillio could make way to the middle of the circle. He was near now; part of him didn't want to go any further, but his legs wouldn't stop; they kept on moving forward determined to see who was that had died.

"_Not Danny..."_ He was nearing to the middle..._"Not him, not my son"..._He was close enough to see the body now; it was male..._"Not my boy, not him..." _He was close enough to see the persons face, but he didn't look at the face; he didn't want to_..."Why couldn't have been me? Why take my son?"_...He was so close..._"PLEASE, NOT DANNY!"..._Captain Refillio looked at the dean man's face and his heart broke into two.

There, lying dead on the kitchen floor, was his son; Danny Refillio.

**10 Minutes Ago...**

Down in the bottom deck of the cruise ship was boxes and boxes of food and vegetables. These crates of food were for the cruise ship's kitchen. If the kitchen were low on a particular food, a chief from the kitchen would come down to the bottom deck and take the crate which had the food they were low on; the crate's were tagged with what were in the crates so it was easy for the chief to choose a crate.

But in one particular crate, three chipmunk sisters were eating away the contents of food which were inside. It was a vegetable crate filled with delicious looking vegetables; carrots, potatoes, peas, corn and many other healthy vegetables.

The three chipmunk sisters were setting off to make it out in America. They had heard that America would be a very special place for them to live in, a place to make their dreams come true! And the three sisters did have dreams and ambitions. Going to America would change their lives for ever...but, even they didn't know that. Why they were going to America and leaving Australia? ; Well, that's a story for another time.

Once the three sisters reached New York, there plan was to find a music producer. The sister's dream was to become a famous girl band. Being a girl band has always been their dream...and making it in America would be even better. If they only found a music producer and liked them, the girls were sure their dream was going to come true.

"How long is till we get to America, Jeanette?" an auburn brown chipmunk asked. She was relaxing on a carrot, her head resting on one of her arms, a bored look on her face.

"Well, I' m not quite sure, Brittany" replied a tall brown chipmunk. She was standing next to some peas, looking up through the crate's holes, seeing if she could see the sun. "I can't estimate if I can't see the 

sun," She tried standing on her tiptoes, hoping she could get a better view out of the crates holes and out of one of the deck's windows. She stepped back and she tripped over a pea and she landed on her front.

"Jeanette, are you OK?" asked a small, chubby light brown chipmunk, as she came over to help her older sister up.

"I'm fine, thank you, Eleanor" Jeanette said as she stood up.

Suddenly, the small chubby chipmunk turned onto the auburn chipmunk. Her eyes were angry.

"Can you stop asking that question to Jeanette?; That's the 10th time today you've asked that stupid question!" the chubby chipmunk said, her arms folded.

"It's not my fault Jeanette is so clumsy!" The auburn chipmunk said, hotly. "She should watch where she's going!"

"You better take that back, Brittany!" the small chipmunk said, threatingly. "How could you say that about your sister/"

"But, she's right," said the tall chipmunk. She was sitting on a potato, her paws in her face, sobbing a bit. "I don't know why I'm so clumsy; I just am,"

Eleanor walked over to her older sister. She put her arm around her.

"It's not your fault Jeanette, isn't that right Brittany?" Eleanor asked Brittany, as she looked at her in a "please-be-nice" look. Brittany was surprised that Eleanor had asked her this question. She saw how sad she made her sister; she took a deep breath and said:

"Yeah, sure, it's not your fault Jeanny,"

"But if only the sun would come out and then I can tell you how long we've got to we get to America," Jeanette said, tears streaming down her checks.

"Don't worry Jeanette; the sun will come out soon," Eleanor said assuring her sister.

"Yeah," Brittany said, brightly. "And when we get to America, we'll find that music producer and are dreams will come true!" (7)

"But, I don't know..." Jeanette said, doubly.

"Don't say that, Jeanette" Brittany said, as she sat next to her taller sister.

(A/N: Link to the song is on my Profile!! I recommend you listen to it; brings more emotion to the chapter)

SONG: Tomorrow (8)

From the musical "Annie"

(While the music's playing at the start) "Don't say that, Jeanette" Brittany said, as she sat next to her taller sister. "I mean after all..."

Brittany:

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!

Jeanette still looked doubtful; Eleanor saw this, so she joined in with Brittany;

Brittany and Eleanor:  
Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!

Jeanette was glum and doubtful as ever. Eleanor put her arm around her and sang:

Eleanor:  
When I'm stuck with a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin (Eleanor hold Jeanette's chin with her paw)  
And Grin, (Eleanor grins at Jeanette)  
And Say,  
Oh!

Jeanette was cheering up a bit. Brittany and Eleanor encouraged her cheerfulness:

Brittany and Eleanor:  
The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way!

(Music)

Brittany and Eleanor stand up encouraging Jeanette to be happy. Jeanette stands up.

"We're goanna get their Jeanette! We're goanna be famous!" Brittany said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you'll see!" Eleanor said brightly. "You're goanna look back on this day one day and you'll laugh"

Jeanette put her head down. Just as Brittany and Eleanor thought that lost all hope, Jeanette raises her head high and says in a confident voice:

(Rising music)

"You're right; we are goanna make it!" she said with a smile on her face. "Someday, we will be famous"

And she sang:

Jeanette:

When I'm stuck with a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh!

Brittany and Eleanor both exchange looks of happiness and they join their sister:

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor:  
The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way!

A/N:

LINK "Tomorrow" sang by The Chipettes: GO TO MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK!!

Here are my A/N comments on this chapter:

(1)- BTW, this cruise ship is from Australia. So I gave the ship the first Australian thing that came to my mind.

(2)- The captain is based on the captain in the movie "Titanic"

(3)- I was going to call him Dick Hopper, but I didn't like the name so I changed it.

(4)- This guy is based on Jim Hawkins from the book "Treasure Island" and the Disney movie "Treasure Planet"

(5)- You may have noticed I have used a lot of references to a lot of different sea movies. I wanted a reference to "Pirates of the Caribbean" but I couldn't think f any. Can you?

(6)- This guy is the brother of Claudia Whiterpin. (You remember the doctor from the movie and the second chapter?" This is her brother, Jonathan Whiterspin. What's he doing on a cruise? Well, that's another story for another time...

(7)- The whole idea that Jeanette can't see the sun and that I mentioned about the chipette's dream, I was inspired by the song "Tomorrow" from the musical "Annie". I really wanted them to sing this song!! Remember to go the link to hear the song!!

(8)- Love this song!!

There's kinda a cliffhanger!! So, how did the captain's son die?? Where those two men actually fighting?? Will the Chipettes achieve their dream??

Remember, this is Part 1 of Chapter 5. Part 2 to Chapter 5 will probably be up on Tuesday...that is if I get a lot of reviews!

So, did you like the chipette's song? Did I get their personalities' right? Or was it all crap?? There's only one way to tell me. Yes, you've guessed it: REVIEW!!

Review, review, review, review, review!! I can't say it anymore. Just click on that grey button and make me happy!! They are totally sexy! LOL. Please review...(puppy dog eyes)...wow, I'm actually begging.

Chapter 5 Part 2 will be up by Tuesday...if you review! It's in your hands!!

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	6. The Chipette's Voyage Part 2

**Sorry; It's A Long A/N!!**

**UPDATE To Chap 5 and LINK To Song!!**

No, you don't need your eyes tested; I have updated at last!!

OK, first things first; status:

To date, I have received 51 reviews for my entire fanfic! Thanks guys; I so appreciate it!! Keep 'em coming in; I really love 'em!! I received 8 reviews for Part 1 of Chapter 5; thank you to all those who reviewed!! To those who haven't reviewed yet; Please Do!! SO far I have reached a total of 1391 views!! That's great to hear!! Keep reading peeps! That means people like my story! I also see that people have been taking my "begging" seriously. LOL But, only 95 people have read the story all the way through. So to all those who haven't read all the way to this chapter (How can they read this if they haven't read up to this chapter? LOL); KEEP ON READING!!

I am sorry to say that I will not be doing any recommendations in this post. I have had so much work to do that I haven't had the time to read some fanfics on the website! : But, don't worry peeps; I will have time to read some fanfics over the weekend and I will post up sum recommendation on Sunday when I post Chapter 6 (hopefully)

Just one request from u guys those; if u wouldn't mind reviewing Marshmellow B.'s version of "Alvin & the Chipmunks II" It's a real good story and I think u should all go read it. She's up to Chapter 5 now! (Chap 5 is long! 6,000 words without A/N's :0) So, please review her fanfic. Please? (puppy dog face) You may notice one similarity in our fanfic's – which I will explain, later in this A/N...

OK, Real A/N:

First, let me apologize, yet again (I'm so bad at being reliable! Agh!), for posting this Chapter up late! I know I said "Tuesday" and you all sure did post in a lot of reviews – (13 reviews! Since last time I updated) - so, I feel very bad in myself. I'm not the most reliable person in the world, so, I apologize for my tardiness. I promise to try harder, I truly do!!

**Replies To Reviews:**

OK, now I'm goanna do something I have never done before; reply to my reviewer's comments and suggestions!! (That's u guys!) That's right; I am now goanna do a segment where I reply to any comments and suggestions about my story or chapters!! So, if u have a comment or a suggestion to make on my story, please post it in a review!! Ok, here we go:

**NOTE:** To see what a person have said, please go to the reviews link!!

**Reply to patcoot 2006:**

Wow! That's so cool you have two cousins like Alvin and Simon!! Wish I could meet them  I'm glad you think I got the chipette's personalities right- it was quite hard to do at first, but I think I got the hang of it. Wanna know what happened to the Captain's son? All is explained in this chap!! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing every chapter!!

**Reply to Miko in training reviews:**

Thanks for letting me know about the phone number and pants thing- It's pretty hard cultural differences. And thank you for helping me for future references- I will be coming to you if I have any problem!  Thanks, friend!

You think it's cute when a guy begs? OK let me try; please, please, please review this chap? Was that cute?? I hope it was  Sorry about the delay; at least u can read it now 

**Reply to ChipmunkLover:**

Really love your fanfic!! That's why I recommended it!! About the captain driving the boat thing, your mother is correct. I have found out from my friend, Marshmellow B., that the captain doesn't drive the boat. I didn't know this. I only made the captain drive the boat because there's that scene in the movie "Titanic" (don't know if you've seen it), where the captain is in the captain's cabin driving the boat (sorta) I actually based the captain on that captain in the movie! Yay- movie connection!

To you second post, yes I did know the chipette's sing "Tomorrow" in "The Chipette Story" It was the main reason why I put that song in this chapter!! Love the song! An, your right, If I didn't know that, that would have been extremely ironic!

Good to hear I got their personalities right! Oh, and BTW, link to the song is now on my profile! Enjoy! And thanks for reviewing! Sorry, u had to wait 9 days!

**Reply to CrazyCartoonGirl:**

No problem! I really loved your story! 

**Reply to DiceRox09:**

You right; this story is very suspenseful; you don't know what's going to happen! If I'm not careful about the violence and stuff, I might have to rate this "T" for Teen! The chipette's and chipmunks meet very soon. I haven't written it yet, but I have a rough idea in my head. You don't have to wait what happens; here's Chap 5 Part 2!! Yay! 

Reply to k8tbug14:

Did u like the cookies?? LOL

Hope you like this chap!

**Reply to Serpro15 (anonymous):**

WOW! Best sequel to the movie – and the Chipettes haven't even meet the chipmunks yet!! Or Mink or Monk...dang it; I'm giving away the "BIG" plot away!! I'm goanna shut up now and let u read my chap.

Well, that end's this segment to "Replies to Reviews" If you guys like this segment, let me know in your review or PM me. If I get no response, I will not do this again.

UPDATE on Chap 5 Part 1:

I have updated the timing in the chap. Where it says "10 Minutes Ago..." in bold, I have replace with "30 Minutes Ago..." I have changed this cause the timing doesn't fit in with "Chapter 5 Part 2"

Also, the link to the song "Tomorrow" is now up on my profile. If u want to listen to it, just go to my profile and click on the link. It's under the title of "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" If it doesn't work for you, let me know and I'll fix it! Enjoy!

**Copyright Notice (Marshmellow B.'s version to "Alvin & the Chipmunks 2"):**

Some of you who have read Marshmellow B.'s version of "Alvin & the Chipmunks 2" may have notice some big similarities to mine and her story. As you may have notice, both the Chipettes in my story and her story arrive on a cruise ship and they are both in a box of vegetables. I have not copied her idea and she has not copied my idea, I repeat, she has not copied my idea and she has not copied my idea. I thought of how the chipette's arrived in America while I was planning the story, likewise, to Marshmellow B. It is just a mere coincident and nothing more and we both do not hold any problems with the idea!!

Just wanted to let you all know this so you won't go giving copy write notice's about our fanfics!! Thank you for reading this!  mpkio2

Marshmellow B. Is also using my numbering system and I give her full choice (and anybody else who wants to use it) to use it in her story.

So you all don't get mixed up with the chap's, this is Chapter 5 Part 2 – not Chapter 6! I repeat, this is not Chapter 6! To read Part 1 to Chapter 5, go to the list and choose "The Chipette's Voyage Part 1"! This part is longer than Part 1 – luckily for you!

OK, now to introduce "Chapter 5 – The Chipette's Voyage Part 2" Enjoy!

(I a deep voice - LOL) WARNING: This Chapter (or part should I say) contains some violence and scenes of threat that may be unsuitable for young children! Don't tell me I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute) I do, however own, Danny Refillio and the two men in bathing trunks.

Sorry for bad spelling and grammar!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 5**

**The Chipette's Voyage Part 2**

(1)The chipette's (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor) had been stuck in the vegetable box for almost 5 days now. The girls were never hungry, however, as the box had vegetable's inside. There were far more vegetables inside the box before the Chipettes occupied the box; there were a bunch of carrots (not just two carrots that were left in the box now), more potatoes instead of the one that laid in the corner, a bunch of sweet corn cobs occupied a different corner of the box (there were only to left now) and much more of the other foods that were in the box. But the chipette's were lucky, very lucky in fact. If the chipette's were found in this box, they were in serious trouble.

Eleanor, who was the fastest eater out of her sisters, was in heaven. She had never tried such wonderful food in her entire life. The only food she had lived off was nuts and berries which she didn't mind it, but the food she was eating now was ten times as better. But Eleanor being the fastest eater was the main reason why the food was dying down so fast. They would starve soon if something wasn't done...

Brittany was sitting on a carrot. She was gazing around the room, knowing something was different in the room. _"Something is different about this box,"_ she thought to herself. _"But what?"_ Suddenly, she stood up and started to pace up and down the now almost empty box. She walked up from one side and back down the other, her face to the ground, her paw scratching her chin, trying to think what was so different with the box. (2)

"It's not the light," she said as she looked up from the ground to stare around the room. "It's not size of the box" She looked at one side of the box and then back at the other side of the box. "Or is it?" She then walked over to one side of the box. She turned to face the other side of the box and she then started to walk in big steps, counting as she took each step. "One," She took her first step. "Two" She took her second step. "Three"...Her third step.

Jeanette, who was sitting on the last potato in the box, looked at her sister, Brittany, and at the weird thing she was doing. She was taking big steps and she was counting as she took them. "Four, Five, Six" she heard Brittany say. Jeanette didn't not what her big sister was up to, but she knew it wasn't anything good.

"Erm...Brittany? What are you doing?" Jeanette asked, curiously.

"If you be quite, Jeanette, and let me finish, I will tell you," Brittany said, trying hard to kepp her concentration. "Now, where was I? Seven..."

Eleanor, too, could see what Brittany was doing was weird. The counting was getting on her nerves as well.

"Brittany, could you please stop that counting; it's getting annoying," Eleanor said as she nibbled on some sweet corn.

"I will not stop until I count the length of this box!" Brittany said stubbornly as she continued to count.

"Brittany, why do you want to count the length of the box anyway? It will take you 10 minutes to do that!" said Eleanor.

"Eight...Ten...Eleven- wait, Eleven?" Brittany stood still, anger rising in her face. "Agh! See what you've done Eleanor; you've made me lost count!" she said, angrily to her small, chubby sister.

"Well, Soooorrrrry!" Eleanor apologized, sarcastically. (3)

"Brittany, why do you care about the length of the box?" Jeanette asked.

"Can't you two see there's something different in this box?" Brittany asked her two unaware sister.

"Err...nope, can't say I have" Eleanor said as she looked at Brittany.

"Jeanette, can you see anything "strange" about this box?" Brittany asked her taller sister.

"I don't think so..." Jeanette replied, slowly.

Brittany gave up. She couldn't believe her two sisters (even her so called "smart" sister) couldn't see that there was something different in the box. The problem was starting to get on Brittany's nerves now. She turned to sit on a potato.

"You two are hopeless..." She said as she sat. But, to her surprise, her backside found the floor of the box. Eleanor and Jeanette ran to help their sister.

"Brittany, are you alright?" Eleanor asked as she and Jeanette helped Brittany up from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks girls" Brittany thanked her two sisters. She then turned to look at the spot where a potato had been sitting, not only yesterday. "But, I swear a potato was sitting right here..." She gestured to the floor. "...not only yesterday!"

And then, the answer came to her in an instant. She looked around the room, panic closing in on her. She then looked at her tow confused sisters and said:

"The vegetables; their almost all gone!"

Eleanor and Jeanette took their time to l0ok around the room. They both thought Brittany was joking with them but, when they took a real hard l0ok around the box, they could see she was clearly right. They both looked at each other and said:

"Oops"

"Yeah, oops," Brittany said, irritated but glad that her two sisters could see they were in trouble. "Oops, oops, oops! This is all you and your fat tummy's thought!" Brittany said, blaming the food crisis on Eleanor.

"My fault! You couldn't stop filling your face with food last night!" Eleanor said, defending herself and her stomach.

"Eleanor, Brittany!" Jeanette tried to say in a warning tone, but failed, miserably.

"Oh, yeah?" Brittany said, loudly, coming straight up to Eleanor. "Well, if you hadn't finish ate all the food we wouldn't be in this problem!"

"Now, girls..." Jeanette couldn't be heard.(4)

"_Is that the best she's got?"_ Eleanor thought to herself. "_I can take her on; I can take anything she can throw at me!"_

"Oh, yeah?" Eleanor said just as loudly as Brittany. She raided to her tiptoes, trying to be the same height as Brittany. "Well, if you weren't so impatient to get to America, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Girls, Brittany, Eleanor..." Her sisters couldn't hear the desperate tone escape Jeanette's mouth.

"Well, if you weren't so fat-"

Silence filled the box. Brittany's face turned to utter horror and surprise. Eleanor was no longer on her tiptoes; her feet were firmly on the ground. Jeanette was about to burst in tears...(5)

After about a minute of silence, Brittany tried to speak, but, to her shock, she found it hard to say anything at all...

"Eleanor...Ellie...I'm so- I didn't mean..." What was she going to say? Sorry, I called you fat?? I'm sorry you're so fat?? Brittany didn't know what to do; what to say.

"That...came out...all wrong..." Brittany said her voice shaky.

"No," Eleanor said, her voice was just as shaky as Brittany's. "I think...that came out...perfectly" Brittany looked at her younger sister's face; shock and sadness was all she could see.

"Yes, I am a big," Eleanor said, a little boldly. "And I don't think I have much of a big sister either." Eleanor turned her back on Brittany, and she walked to sit in the corner of the box, alone.

**10 Minutes Later...**

The girls sat alone in the box, all of them in different corners.

Brittany was sitting on a carrot, many thought s racing through her head. She didn't mean what she said to Eleanor, honestly, she didn't; it just slipped out. _"But, why did I say that then?"_ she thought sadly to herself.

Eleanor was sitting in the opposite corner to Brittany. She had been crying; tear stains on her cheeks. She was still in utter shock of what Brittany had said to her. _"She actually said it,"_ Eleanor thought in disbelief. _"I knew she thought that about me but, I never thought she would say it to me," _Eleanor didn't have a big sister...(6)

Jeanette sat sobbing in a third corner of the box. She was sobbing quietly to herself. She really wanted to patch things up with Brittany and Eleanor, but she didn't have to courage to do it. _"I wish they would just amend things" _she thought, sadly.

But, as the girls sat in silence in the box, something strange happened; the box started to move. The vegetables started to roll around d in the box. Brittany fell to the box floor, unable to stand the movement. Jeanette and Eleanor were holding on to the boxes sides for support. They both could see that Brittany was in trouble. Jeanette tried to reach out to her older sister, but Eleanor ignored her completely. Brittany grabbed Jeanette's hand and she held on to the box's side.

"Thank you, Jeanette," Brittany said as she gave her sister a weak smile.

"That's OK," Jeanette replied the weak smile.

"Eleanor, are you OK?" Brittany asked Eleanor who was standing on the other side of the box.

"I'm fine, thank you," Eleanor replied in a mannered voice. She had her back to Brittany. "And, I and my "fat" tummy will be just fine without you!"

Brittany was about to respond when, all of a sudden, the box stopped moving. The vegetables (what was remaining of them) were all scattered across the box floor. The chipette's were all standing still, just in case the box started to move again.

"What's going on?" Brittany whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eleanor asked sarcastically. "The aliens have come to abduct you!"

"I don't think its alien's, Eleanor," Jeanette said, fearfully.

"Jeanette, I was being sarcastic," Eleanor said looking at Jeanette, but no at Brittany, who was looking at Eleanor.

"I-I-I know," Jeanette said, stuttering. "Bu-Bu-But I d-d-don't think His an a-a-alien!" Jeanette pointed up to the ceiling to the box.

Eleanor and Brittany both looked up at where Jeanette was pointing at. Eleanor and Brittany were both expecting to see the box ceiling but, to their utter surprise, saw the face of a man, a young brown-haired man. He had an angry and evil grin on his face. (7)

"Rats!" he hissed, at the chipette's. His voice was husky and his breathe smelt of alcohol. "Can't have rats on this ship!; my father will go bizerk if he found out."

"Please, sir, don't hurt us," Jeanette begged the man. She got down on her knees.

"I'm sorry my little darlings," the man said in a fake apologetic voice. "But, captain's orders, all vermin must die!"

And as he said this, he revealed a butchers knife in his right hand. He aimed the knife at Eleanor; she jumped out of the way just in time. Brittany, without warning, jumped at the man. She climbed to his head scratching and biting at him, yelling in his ear, "No one ever does that to my little sister!" She didn't care he had a knife in his hand; all she cared about was causing the man pain. "Run!" she yelled to her two sisters. "Get out of the box!" (8)

Eleanor and Jeanette didn't need to be told that. They jumped out of the box. And, to their surprise, they were no longer in the bottom deck; they were in the kitchen. Wonderful smells of roast turkey, steaming carrots and vegetable soup could be smelt. But the chipettes didn't have time to smell the delicious food; they had to escape the kitchen before anyone saw them.

Brittany was still attacking the man, more violently than ever. But the man had soon swopped her off his head and she landed on the kitchen counter; the landing hadn't hurt her at all. The man saw Brittany n the counter he aimed the knife at her; she jumped out of the way. She jumped up onto a shelf full with food. The man tried to strike her but she was too quick for him. Food fell to the floor, covering the floor. He striked; aim, aim, aim. Brittany jumped; miss, miss, miss. Brittany had come to the end of the shelf. She turned to face the man.

"Now there's nowhere to hide!" He said, evilly. "You're mine!" He aimed the knife at her. Brittany could see there was another shelf above her; she jumped onto the shelf, the man missed her. (9)

"Come and get me!" Brittany teased the man. She ran along the shelf knocking over food and a bowl of soup. The soup spilled all over the floor. The man went crazy; his knife was swinging every way at Brittany, determined to get her. The man didn't see the soup on the floor; he 

slipped, the knife feel out of his hand and into the air. The man landed on his back. As he tried to sit up, the butcher knife feel directly to the man's chest, his heart. The knife landed, and Danny Refillio took his last breathe. (10)

Brittany climbed down the shelves. She landed on the kitchen floor. She looked left and right, desperately looking for Eleanor and Jeanette.

"Brittany!" shouted a familiar voice. "We're over here!"

Brittany looked around and she spotted Eleanor and Jeanette hiding under the kitchen counter. She ran to them, he r heart beating fast.

"Are you OK?" Eleanor asked Brittany.

At this point, Brittany looked at Eleanor. She couldn't believe Eleanor was talking to her.

"I'm fine," Brittany said. "Are you OK?" she asked Eleanor.

"I'm just fine," Eleanor smiled at her older sister. At just then, an understanding travelled between Brittany and Eleanor; Brittany had been forgiven by Eleanor. They were both sisters, again. (11)

"Err...I think we should get out of her," Jeanette said, worryingly as she looked at all the chiefs in the kitchen.

"Yeah, OK, but there's just one problem; Where are we suppose to go?" Eleanor asked.

"I think I know!" Brittany said as a plain was formed in her head.

**5 minutes Later...**

"Oh, great plan, Brittany!" Eleanor said, sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't see you coming up with any ideas!" Brittany shot back.

"It's great to have you two back to normal," Jeanette said somewhat happily.(12)

The chipette's were hiding under a surfboard, outside on the main deck. Brittany's plain was to hide in a place were no one would find them. She figured somewhere outside because it was cloudy and no one would dare look for them outside in a bad day like this. But, the flaw in Brittany's plain was that it wasn't cloudy outside anymore; it was sunny. They were outside and they didn't want anyone to see them; Brittany spotted a surfboard and they all hid under it; this is where they are now.

"Hiding under a...a...board thingy; what a great plan!" Eleanor said, sarcastically. (13)

"Hey, I didn't know it was sunny outside! Oh, Jeanette, the sun's out!" Brittany said.

"And...you want me to...? Jeanette said, confused.

"Yes, I want you to tell me how long we've got to we get to America!"

"OK, I'll try," Jeanette sighed as she poked her head under the surf board to look at the angle of the sun. Once Jeanette had a rough estimate, she poked her head back under the surf board to tell her sisters. "Well, I estimate it will take about 5 hours till will reach America,"

"Not long n-" Brittany began to say, but didn't finish.

The surfboard the chipette's were hiding under was, suddenly, lifted in to the air. The chipette's were totally exposed. A man in blue bathing shorts looked down at the chipette's. Brittany, worrying about what happened 5 minutes ago down in the kitchen, did the only thing she thought she could do; attack. She jumped onto the man's head, scratching away. Another man in red shorts came rushing to the man in the blue shorts aid. The man in the red shorts was trying to brush Brittany out of the man's hair. Brittany, when she saw her sisters were gone, stopped biting the ma, jumped down and ran away from the two men. (14)

"Eleanor, Jeanette?" Brittany shouted as she walked down the empty deck.

Suddenly, Brittany was pulled to the side, under a deck chair. Eleanor had grabbed her under the deck chair. Jeanette was standing next to Eleanor.

"OK, no more plans from you, Brittany!" Eleanor said as she smiled at her sister. (15)

A/N:

A/N comments on this chapter:

(1): I didn't know how to start this chapter (or part) for almost 10 minutes! Nothing was coming to me. When I did get something and written it down, it didn't sound right to me. Talk about Writer's Block!! For some reason, I always start my chapters with paragraphs.

(2): HAHAHAHA! Brittany is actually trying to think!! LOL

(3): HAHAHA! Eleanor is sure sarcastic.

(4): Something big is going to happen...and I think Janette could sense it.

(5): I did not intend in this to happen!! Brittany's character just, sorta, sprang out and said this to Eleanor...I couldn't believe what I wrote when I read it!

(6): Poor Ellie! No older sister  I really feel for her...:)

(7): The chipette's have been exposed...but by who??

(8): Wow; Brittany sure cares about her sister's safety. I guess she really does care...Aww.

(9): This man is evil; killing chipmunks with a butcher knife!

(10): And that people, I how Danny Refillio died.

(11): Yay! Eleanor forgave Brittany. Why you ask/ Well, I didn't write this down but, when Eleanor saw Brittany put her own safety in front of her won, she realisized that she truly does care about her safety. Just in case you were curious...

(12): LOL!

(13): Wondering why Eleanor doesn't know what a surfboard is/ Remember in the movie where the chipmunks didn't know what certain items were in the human world? Well, that's just like the chipette's; they don't know what certain items are called.

(14): Remember these two guys from the first Part of Chapter 5? When the captain looked out and saw a guy in blue bathing shorts brushing his hair and the guy in the red bathing shorts was trying to help?? Well, now you know what was going on!!

(15): It's a happy ending for the chipette's...or is it??

Well, that's it!! End of Chapter 5 all together!! I'm working on Chapter 6 as you read this!! Questions have been answered from the last part; aren't you glad you know the now?

So, did you like this chap/part?? Was it what you wanted to happen? What do you think is going to happen next? There's only one way to tell me;

Review, review, review!! Don't make me beg again!! Click on the grey button and make my very sad day into a happy one! They are extremely sexy! LOL

If you review, I promise I will update by Sunday!! This is a promise! If I don't keep it, you can all get together kill me and totally rip on my story! No, it's not a joke – you can do that!

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	7. The Mysterious Box

**WARNING: This A/N Contains a Death Scene!!**

**Another Long A/N!, Sorry!**

OK, first things first; Stats!

59 reviews to date!! That works out about 10 reviews per chapter!! That's awesome!! Keep on reviewing guys!! Like I always say: "I TRULLY APPERICATE IT!!" Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. To those who haven't; please do!! 8puppy dog eyes Also, I have received 1683 views altogether!! That's beeping Awesome!! But only 77 of you have read all the way through. Thank you to everyone who has read all the way through. To those who haven't; please do!! Keep reading peeps!!

As I said in my last post, I will now be doing the highly anticipated segment of my Long and somewhat blabbering A/N's; Recommendations!! So, whose fanfic will it be this week?? Drum roll...

My first fanfic recommendation this week is C_razyCartoonGirl's_ fanfic _Laura and the Chipmunks_!! In this fanfic Laura, takes the chipmunk's to her high school where her enemy...don't look at me like I'm goanna tell you what happens!! Go and read it for yourself! My second recommendation is _Alvin'sChick93's_ fanfic _Senior Prom_. It's a romantic drama when the chipmunks and the Chipettes are getting ready for their senior prom and...you know what I'm going to say; go and read it! And my last recommendation for this week is... (drum roll)... _Strgrl4eva's_ brand new fanfic _Brittany Takes No Prisoners_. This story is brand new and only has one chapter...but what a chapter it is11 Way funny!! Anyone who is feeling down has got to read this!! Go on, Go and read it!!

That concludes this week's Recommendations!! Checkout next week's recommendation's...well, next week! LOL

**Real A/N:**

WARNING: The below scene, contains violence and scenes unsuitable for small children. You have been warned!!

NO!! STOP IT!! YOU'RE ALL HURTING ME!! hundreds of people are attacking me You're goanna kill me if you don't stop!!

"That's the basic point!" someone shouts.

"Yeah, we want you to die!!"

"You promised us Sunday!! You lied to us!"

Me: I didn't lie – I was going to post on Sunday but I had to edit the chapter and my little sis wanted to go on the computer and I –

"Now his blaming it on his little sister!!"

"What a jerk!"

ME: No, wait, you don't understand!!

"We understand perfectly! You said if you don't post by Sunday we could all get together and kill you, well, you didn't post by Sunday so we're killing you!"

ME: "But i didn't mean it, I-"

"No, you said you meant it and that you weren't lying!!"

ME: "But I – "

"Release the lion!" (Where did u guys get a lion from? LOL)

ME: "No, wait, I – A Lion?" 8looks at lion and screams NNNNNOOOOO!

My readers are cheering in delight as the lion...well... he has a feast let me tell you that.

OK, I know this may sound a little weird but I actually enjoyed writing that for some reason. I know its weird and twisted but I enjoyed watching myself getting tortured by all my readers! :0

I hope u all liked reading that! It was a little violent but, that's what you all wanted after I didn't keep my promise!! I wasn't lying was I! I told you, you would all get together and kill me! Now you all have!! (How could I be typing this if I am already dead? LOL) Well, I think I deserved that. I don't like it when people don't keep their promises! I think I would have done the same thing. Maybe that's why I enjoyed writing it; cause I knew I deserved it and I was getting it off my conscience. Weird huh?

If you all don't get the point, that was just my way of saying "I'm sorry"  Hope u liked the murder scene! 

WARNING: Previous chapter events are mentioned! You've been warned!

**Few Things People Should Know About:**

OK, this section is a few things I think you all should know (story wise and character wise)

The first thing is, in Chapter 5 Part 2, a lot of you may be wondering "I'm surprised Danny hasn't freaked out after seeing talking chipmunks!" Well, the reason he hasn't freaked out is because he is in fact, drunk. He thinks his hallucinating the talking chipmunks. Nothing more and nothing less.

The second thing is in Chapter 5 Part 2, Eleanor is very affected when Brittany calls her "fat". May I make it perfectly clear that I do not know if this is how the cartoon version of Eleanor will react. I have made up this reaction of her from how I think she would react because no one has said anything about her weight in the cartoon series.

Before I talk about this chapter may I apologize to _Marshmellow B_. I have recently found out that "she" is in fact a "he". He told me this in a message so I apologize to "him" for this misunderstanding. I will go back through my posts and I will fix this error, so don't worry guys!! Again, a am truly sorry!

Just to remind you so you don't forget, this is "Chapter 6" not "Chapter 7"

OK, I got a good feeling that you guys are goanna like this chapter!! It's very cute and it's very exciting!! It's based on the chipmunks after their Comeback Special! And a few familiar names are introduced!! It has a somewhat hangcliffer ending which you would all be shouting to me in your reviews: "More! More! More!" Watch, you'll see!

OK, without any more information, here is "Chapter 6 – The Mysterious Box" (Ooooo! What's inside?)

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) This chapter contains a mild scene of threat. The word "bomb" is used as well. You have all been warned!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or Dave Seville or The Chipettes (Their cute).

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 6**

**The Mysterious Box**

Dave Seville drove up the not-so-busy freeway. The small, red car drove freely up the quiet freeway. Why there weren't many cars on the freeway? – Dave Seville didn't know why (1). It was quite late now and he had to get his boys home so they could sleep. They had worked really hard during their comeback show and Dave felt they deserved a long needed sleep. The only problem was, the boys were already asleep. Dave looked up at his in-car mirror to look at his boys who were all snoring away in the back of the car in the baby seat.

Theodore was the first to fall asleep in the car. In fact, he fell asleep before he entered the car. He was on the right hand side of the baby seat, snoring quietly. His head was dropped down and was resting on his tummy which was, again, drenched in his own drool. H was mumbling something but Dave couldn't hear what he was saying. But Dave did hear the words "Ian", "Hurt" and "Dad". This confused Dave for a while; what was Theodore talking about? (2)

Simon, who was in the middle of the baby seat, was the second one to fall asleep. He was determined to stay awake as he liked driving in the car a lot and was fascinated at the vehicle's movement. Dave had told Simon it was OK if he wanted to sleep but Simon replied he wasn't sleepy. But Alvin, who could see Simon's eyelids dropping, disagreed with his brainy brother. Alvin was right, for once; Simon fell asleep straight after Theodore. Simon was sleeping up right, his head laying on the baby backseat, snoring loudly. (3)

And Alvin was the last one to fall asleep. Alvin was just as tired as Simon but he didn't want his brother to know that. He waged against his brother, Simon, that he could stay awake longer than he could. It was a hard battle for Alvin as his eyelids protested to stay awake, but his mind was determined to win the challenge. Alvin one in the end, to Simons dismay. But just as Simon fell asleep himself, Alvin joined him. He was sleeping on the left side of the baby seat, snoring quietly. His head was lying on Simon's shoulder blade. (4) Dave smiled as he saw this and thought to himself: _"If Alvin and Simon were awake right now, I'm sure they weren't be resting like that."_ It was hard to believe that the two of them argued a lot; by what Dave was seeing, you would never have thought the two of the fought all the time. (5)

Dave had been thinking to himself for long time that he hadn't even realised he was driving up their street. The car slowly drove up the quiet sub-burn street. Dave soon spotted his small bungalow house. He drove up the driveway and parked the car. He didn't want to wake the boys so he, carefully, got out of the car, unstrapped the chipmunks seatbelt, took the boys in his left arm (6), locked his car properly and went to his front porch. As he walked to the porch, a light lit on, dimly. Dave was surprised to see a big cardboard box that sat in front of his front door. It was strange because Dave was expecting any mail today. He looked down at the box closely. He saw the address that read:

(7) David Seville

1958 Sunshine Road

Los Angeles, CA

USA

90231

Assured that the box was addressed to the right house, Dave took out his keys with his free right hand and unlocked the door. He turned the lights; the room lit automatically. Not wanting the boys to be awoken, he placed the boys in a armchair, and put a warm cover over their cold bodies.

He turned to look at the cardboard box which was still outside on his front porch; the door was wide open. He walked up to the box, looked down at it and started to think. He hadn't ordered anything lately that he could remember. He hadn't ordered anything for himself. But maybe he had ordered something for his boys. "_Well, Alvin has been begging me to buy him that giant robot toy thing...but when did I cave into his begging?"_ Dave thought. _"Simon...I brought him that book called "Weather and The Effects On The Earth" (8) book...but I didn't order it for him; I brought it for him at the book store."_ Dave thought about the green sweatered son_...″Theodore? Did he want me to buy something for him?"_ Dave thought for a minute and when nothing came to him he thought: _"No,"_ and continued to look down at the mystery box, a confused expression on his face. (9)

Dave continued to think why this mysterious cardboard box was at his front porch. When he couldn't think of a possible reason, He decided to take the box into the house. He carefully picked up the box, not knowing how heavy it was. It was very heavy whatever was inside. He closed the door front door and he carried the box into the kitchen area and placed the box on the table. Dave looked up at the clock; it read 9:45p.m. Dave yawned and stretched; he had a busy, and stressful, day today. What he really wanted to do was to go to sleep in his warm, comfortable bed. _"Well, the bys asleep on the arm chair..." _he thought. Dave decided to go to sleep; he could always see what was in the mystery box the next day. And as Dave entered his room, he was sure it was his imaginary but he was sure he heard voices from inside the box. (10)

But just as Dave was about to enter his bedroom, he could hear a loud beeping sound. Fearing the worst, Dave hit the floor straight away, placing his hands over his head, protectively. But just as he did this, his heart started to beat faster as he realised something was missing; _"The boys!!"_ Dave thought, panicking. The loud beeping sound continued to beep getting louder and louder. Dave had to crouch over to the arm chair to retrieve his 3 sleeping sons who were all unaware of the danger they were in. He had to use his arms and knees to crouch on the floor. _"This can't be happening!"_ Dave thought, not believing what was happening. _"Why did I bring that box into the house?"_ he thought as he smacked his head with his right hand. (11)

Dave reached the arm chair. He had to wake the boys; he couldn't carry them in his arms as he had to use them to crouch. They would have to crouch as well. They had to be woken up, whether they wanted to or not. Hating or what he was about to do, Dave tugged at the boys and said, loudly: "Wake up! Boys, wake up!" Alvin was the first on to steer awake and he mumbled "I don't want to go to school today," (12) Simon and Theodore also started to steer awake.

"Alvin, boys, this is serious! You have to wake up, now!" Dave said, urgently.

"Is it morning already?" Simon asked, sleepily as he rubbed his eyes open.

"No, something urgent is happening-" But Dave was interrupted.

"What's that noise?" Theodore asked as his ears flicked forward. He too was rubbing his eyes awake.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Its a-″ Dave was rudely interrupted again.

"Sounds like a beeping noise to me," Alvin said.

"It is and, I don't want to worry you boys but, I think it's a bomb," Dave said calmly.

All three chipmunks looked up at Dave, horrified. Their eyes were wide, their mouths hang open.

"Well, what are we all sitting around for?" Alvin asked, loudly. "Let's get outta here!" (13)

And with that, all three chipmunks jumped down to the floor. Dave told them to get on their knees and use their arms to crouch. Theodore had trouble at first but Simon helped his little brother and Theodore got the hang of it. Dave ordered the boys to crouch to the front door.

Their hearts were beating so fast; they had never been in a situation like this! Life or death... Theodore wanted to cry out in fear as he was so scarred but, he held back his tears; he didn't want to see Dave all his two older brothers to see him cry. He wanted to show them that he could be brave just like them but, secretly, Simon and Alvin were just as scared as Theodore was.(14)

The boys were almost to the door but, just as they were about to reach it, Simon realised something odd. He hadn't realised it early because Dave had made him panic a bit. But now that his panic rate started to slow down, he realised it...

"Err...Dave?" Simon asked, slowly.

"What Simon? Are you getting too tired to crouch?" Dave replied, concerned.

"No, it's not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"Err..." Simon statured. He knew this was going to embarrass Dave – a lot. "That beeping sounds a lot like a telephone message beeping,"

Dave, Alvin and Theodore all stopped immediately. _"A telephone message?"_ Dave thought. "Was it the telephone that was beeping all this time?" Dave stood up slowly and as he did, he said to his boys:

"Stay down," They did...except for one...

Dave stood up to his full height. He turned his head to the telephone which was sitting on the kitchen counter. For some reason, part of him didn't want it be the telephone; part of him wanted 

it to be a bomb, a real deadly bomb. _"Why am I hoping for that?"_ he thought, shaking his head. "_I don't want anything to happen to my boys..." _He knew he couldn't take the embarrassment if Simon was right; he made a fuss to get the boys out "safely" when the so called "bomb" was actually a telephone message beeping. He couldn't handle fact that his son was correct...that, and the mocking expression on Alvin's face. (15)

As Dave turned to look at the telephone, his mind started to race. _"Bomb or message?"_ Dave couldn't decide which one he preferred_..."Bomb"_ – they would all be dead_...″message,"_ – Dave would be embarrassed_..."Bomb or message?"..._ He was looking directly at the phone...(16)

Simon was correct; the phone was beeping, signalling a message was on the tape of the phone. Dave felt his whole face turn red with embarrassment. Alvin, popping his head up from Dave's chest did not lower Dave's embarrassment. And just as Dave said, Alvin's face had a huge mocking expression.

"Alvin!" Dave said angrily.

"Yes Dave?" Alvin asked, trying not to spurt out laughing.

"I thought I told you to stay down!"

"I guess you thought wrong," Alvin said giggling a little. As he climbed to Dave's shoulder.

"Dave!" A voice shouted from the floor. Dave looked down and saw Theodore staring up at Dave, concern in his huge green eyes. "What's happening? Where's the bomb?"

At this point, Alvin couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. He started to laugh, uncontrollably, rolling around on Dave's shoulder, almost falling off. Dave saw this and placed Alvin onto the living room couch. Simon and Theodore followed Dave, both no longer crouching, confused looks on their faces.

"Well..." Simon started. "Was it the telephone?"

"Err..." Dave stammered, not knowing what to say. But, Alvin knew what to say...

"Yes!" he said, joyfully, still laughing. "It is the telephone!"

"OK, hahaha, really funny, Alvin" said Dave, sarcastically. "You do realise we all could have been dead by now if it was a bomb?"

"Yeah and when we all died and go to heaven, I would still be laughing my head off," Alvin said as he continued to laugh. (17)

Dave looked at Simon and Theodore who were both, now, sitting on the couch as well. They both, too, thought it was highly amusing but they both didn't want to show their amusement in 

front of Dave, both afraid it would hurt Dave's feelings. So they both looked at Dave, and smiled.

Dave looked back at Alvin who, he thought, would still be laughing. But to Dave's pleasure, he couldn't see the laughing chipmunk on the couch.

"Alvin?" Dave said, loudly. "Where are you?"

"Over here," came a squeaky voice to the kitchen. Dave turned to look into the kitchen and saw Alvin sitting on the cardboard box Dave took into his house. But Alvin was doing a most peculiar thing; he was looking down at the box while sitting on it.

Dave walked into the kitchen and, on closer inspection; he discovered that the box had small holes. _"Why would a box need holes?"_ he thought to himself. (18)

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Dave asked his nosey son.

"I'm trying to see what's inside this box but I can't see anything inside!" Alvin moaned.

"Alvin, whatever is in that box doesn't concern you!" Dave said, forcefully.

"What is in the box Dave?" asked Simon as he too climbed onto the box.

"I don't know. I haven't looked inside yet,"

"I hope its food," Theodore said hopefully as he climbed onto the box.

"You always hope its food!" Alvin said to his little brother.

"I do not," Theodore said, quietly hoping his brother didn't hear that. Unfortunately for Theodore, Alvin did.

"You do too!" Alvin retorted.

"I do not!" Theodore said a bit louder.

"Quiet!" Dave shouted. The three chipmunk brothers looked up at him. "Look, we've all had a long and tiring day so off to sleep. You're all tired." (19)

"I am n-n-not," Alvin replied while yawning.

"Yeah, we're w-w-wide awake, Dave" Simon yawned as he lay on the box, sleepily.

"We can stay up a-a-all night" Theodore collapsed on the box, asleep. (20)

All three chipmunks had fallen asleep. Dave slowly and carefully picked up his sleeping sons. He then took them over to the armchair, put them down, put a cover over his sons kissed them on 

their foreheads goodnight and he went to his bedroom and got ready for bed. All was well in the Seville household. But, unknowing to the chipmunks and their adopted father, they were about to have brand new guests in their house...

"Are we there, now?" A high pitched voice asked.

"Yes Brittany, we're in America now," Another high pitched voice replied. (21)

TO BE CONTINUED!!

A/N:

A/N Chapter comments first. There the most comments I have ever written for one chapter!:

(1): I bet it's not like that in real life.

(2): Theodore saw more than Dave saw at the comeback concert...will he tell the others what he saw?

(3): Aww...how cute?

(4): Now that is super cute!!

(5) I always wanted to write something like that about Alvin and Simon; no matter how much they fight and argue, they still love each other just as brothers should.

(6): It must have been hard to carry all chipmunks in one arm!

(7): I don't really know how the USA Address is laid out so, I'm sorry if I did it wrong. I didn't know the chipmunks address so I made it up. I knew they lived in California, Hollywood but I didn't know the street name or the Zip code. I used the number "1958" as it was used in the CGI Movie. That was when "The Witch Doctor" was released.

(8): Remember the book Simon was reading in the car in the first chapter? Well, that's the book!

(9): Who sent the box to Dave? And what's inside it? Let's read on...

(10): Can you guess what's inside it?

(11): This is where the chapter gets exciting! A bomb is inside the house!! Is the bomb in the box Dave brought it?

(12): LOL! Alvin doesn't even go to school!

(13): I'm with Alvin on this one!

(14): Poor Theo!

(15): I feel sorry for Dave 

(16): This is where your heart should be racing!!

(17): LOL

(18): BTW, the holes are really small. It looks like a small animal has been nibbling at the cardboard box to make the holes. Just in case you wanted to know. I just didn't mention this in the story.

(19): This line is loosely from the first CGI movie when Dave tells the chipmunks it's time for bed.

(20): sarcastically Yeah, they're not tired at all.

(21); Cliff-hanger! The Chipettes have arrived!!

I know, I know! You must hate me to end the chapter there! The chipettes have finally arrived at the Seville house!! You may be wondering: "Weren't they on the cruise and how did they get to LA so fast??" Well, the time scale is very confusing. Let me break it down for yall:

5:00p.m- Chipmunks and Dave stuck in traffic/ Chipette's on cruise ship

6;00P.M Chipmunk's arrive at the Orpheum Theatre/ Chipette's arrive in New York.

8;00p.m Chipmunk concert ends (doesn't seem long in the story) / Chipette's story explained later

9:00p.m Chipmunks get drove home by Dave / Chipette's story explained later

That was just a rough idea of the timeline for both storylines. A mentioned before, the chipette's story will be explained later in a different chapter. You guys may be wondering what message was on the phone? That will be explained later.

So, how was that for a chapter? Did u like the ending? Are you excited for the chipette's meeting the chipmunks? Was this chapter exciting for you? Was it funny enough? Whose message was on the phone? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS?

I would also like to know which you prefer; A cliffhanging ending or a not cliffhanging ending? Please let me know by reviewing or PMing me!! Thanx!

Please, for the love of god, review, review, review, review!! I Love 'em all! Every last one of them, truly! You don't know how much they mean to me! Then again, you might!

Don't know when I'm goanna update, but if I get a lot, it won't be long! 

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	8. Theodore's Nightmare

**A/N: This Whole Document Took Me 6 Hours To Type Up!**

**Your All happy that I updated, right?**

You know what's coming: stats!

69 Reviews to date! I was going to type in "67 Reviews to date1!" but I realised I had another 2 more reviews that came in today! Yay! Thanks for all the wonderful support and reviews guys! This story couldn't been done without you! Why? You don't believe me? Well, if I hadn't received all positive reviews I would have given up at the beginning! And that is a fact! So, Thank you! OK, so my last post I had 59 reviews, so that's another 10 more reviews! WooHoo! Keep on reviewing! I have had 2185 views in total! OMG! Thank you for reading my fanfic! 109 of you have read all the way to my previous post "Chapter 6" So, keep on reading peeps! 

Yep, it's everyone's favourite A/N segment: Recommendations!

Whose fanfic is it goanna be this week? Let's see...drum roll please... (Drum roll)...

My first recommendation this week is xmyMCRmyx's fanfic TheGhostOfYou. Ok, this fanfic is simply AMAZING!! If you're a My Chemical Romance fan like me, well then chances are, your goanna love it. After the death of Dave Seville, (Yeah, you heard me1- Dave is dead!), Ian Hawke takes in the chipmunks. Theodore and Simon think Ian is OK but Alvin is more suspicious. Can Alvin live with the guilt of...Read the god damn story, will ya! The fanfic concludes the hit single "Helena" by My Chemical Romance and sound awesome in chipmunk style (search for it on YouTube). "So Long Dave and goodnight..." My second recommendation is Kyrio's fanfic Simon & Theodore in: Twisted Tuesday. Simon builds a mind reading experiment but when Simon's machine goes wrong, Simon and Theodore feel themselves acting like the other! (I know, creepy! Theodore smart ad Simon not - LOL) What happens when Theodore knows more about the human brain and Simon feels empty headed? Can the two brothers get back in their own bodies? Well, read it and find out! What yall waiting for? My third and last recommendation this week is luckyfanpup101's fanfic Goodbye, Little Brother. In this fanfic, Theodore is run over by a car (OMG!) and Alvin feels to blame. Can Alvin get over his depression? Read the fanfic and find out! It's awesome!

And that, my readers, concludes this week's segment on "Recommendations"

OK, onto the real A/N:

**Real A/N: **

So, so, so, so, sorry you had to wait for this chapter! You had to wait 11 days for this! 9That's almost 2 weeks- as someone has mentioned in their review) OK, in my last post I told you all that I didn't know when I was going to update. I was being given a lot of work to do from my college and I have to get it done or I'm dead meat – yeah, just like how I got eaten by a lion from last week's post LOL! Anyway, I still got some more to do. I have been working on the work for the past, almost, two weeks now. As you can tell, getting free time to write up Chapter 7 

(Chapter 7 not 8, BTW). On the computer has not been easy. I thought today I would have some free time as I had almost finished all my work. But, just as my hopes are up, my tutor from college gives 5 assessments to do! (AAGGGHHHH! So angry!) I have been working on the assessments all day long and, to my surprise, I have a little more to do! I was so stressed after college and my fingertips were killing me (We type our assessments on the computer) and I was so tired. But then I thought about you guys and how much u wanted to read "Chapter 7" so I thought "What the hell! I'm goanna type up Chapter 7 this evening!" (I finish college at 5:00p.m) 4K I typed up for Chapter 7 plus A/N's. (LOL Imagine how much my fingertips feel know! LOL) I just hope you all appreciate what I'm sacrificing to give u!

OK, so my fanfic is nearing 30K words long (that includes all A/N's and comments) That's awesome! And I have just checked that "Alvin And The Chipmunks" fanfiction category is almost 200 fanfics all together! (It's at 193 so far) Time to celebrate! WooHoo!

**Reply's To Reviews:**

Some people has asked me a few questions and here are my replies!

**Reply to k8tbug14:**

Why was Simon snoring so loudly? Good question. Well, if you watch the "Alvin And The Chipmunks" 2007 movie, in the scene when the chipmunks sleep on Dave's armchair, you can hear Simon snoring the loudest. Watch the movie and you'll see...I mane, hear! lol

**Reply to lacey:**

Yes, I know and I'm sorry for the long wait. But now u can read it, so go ahead. Enjoy!

**Reply to xmyMCRmyx:**

Hey! Thanks for reviewing my story! You're awesome too so don't go and changing! Hope u appreciate me recommending your story!

**Things I Have noticed:**

The other day, I was watching the "Alvin And The Chipmunks" 2007 movie on DVD and I noticed that the chipmunks scratch themselves with their feet. (Did u guys notice that? Just being curious) I counted to see how many times they do it and the total is 5 times! Watch the movie and you'll see. Anyway, when I saw this I thought "The chipmunks have to do that in my fanfic" I haven't done it yet but I will put it down later in the story.

To anybody who is really happy out there, this chapter may make you cry so go get some tissues. In fact, why don't u all go get some tissues as well. This chapter is by far, my favourite chapter! It is so emotional and sad! (Yes, I admit it I was crying as I was writing one part) Especially the ending – OMG – saddest part in the whole story so far!

If you guys haven't figured out by the chapter name, this chapter is all about Theodore, who is, my favourite chipmunk (No offense to fans who love Simon and Alvin – their cool as well!") As mentioned once before, I said you will see the story from other characters perspectives and point of view. This week is Theodore's and you get to see a lot from the youngest Chipmunk point of views of situations. Remember I said Theodore knows more than what his not saying? This chapter is high emotional and sad so please, if u find yourself breaking down in tears, don't blame me – blame my stupid brain! As you can tell by the chapter, it's called "Theodore's Nightmare". You'll probably be thinking "It's just a nightmare, nothing to fear..." Yes well the saddest part about this chapter is that half of it is based on a true event that happened to Theodore and the second half is a sort of what could have happened and views of Theodore's perspective – but is very creepy! I get shivers just think about Theodore's nightmare! Poor Theo...:(

I am so nearing the edge on this chapter! So, so nearing the edge for a T rating. If I go any way nearer and fall off the edge, this fanfic will probably go up to a T for Teen. I hope it doesn't though. I like it as K+ for now...

I think you'll either "HATE" This chapter or "LOVE IT!" I don't know, you guys gotta tell me what you think of it.

**NOTE:** BTW, read the A/N comments in the chapter while your reading the chapter – it will make a lot more sense.

OK, well, without further ado here is the most highly anticipated chapter so far – "Chapter 7 – Theodore's Nightmare"!

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) This chapter contains a mild scene of threat, some mild gun violence, some moderate blood violence and some scary scenes that may be unsuitable for small children. You have all been warned...again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or Dave Seville or Ian Hawke (I wish so I could kill him – lol) or Claire.

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 7**

**Theodore's Nightmare**

As the song ended, and the concert came to an end, fireworks lit the stage and confetti fell from the theatre ceiling. The fans were screaming, kids going crazy, adults clapping as loudly as they could.(1)

Theodore's heart was bumping like crazy. He was sweating as well...he couldn't remember the last time he felt so exhausted...yes he could; Ian Hawke – that was the last time Theodore felt to tired to do anything. Living with him was a nightmare, a total nightmare for Theodore and his two older brothers. Ian was so mean to Theodore. He was so mean to Theodore that he made Theodore go on a strict "No-Sugars-Or Fatty Food Diet". Theodore could remember the day like it was yesterday... (2)

**Two And A Half Months Ago...**

Theodore tried his hardest to open the bag of muffins. But no matter how hard he tugged and pulled at the wrapping, the bag would not open. He had been trying to open the bag for 5 solid minutes and still he had no luck. The problem was he couldn't go and ask his two brothers, Alvin and Simon to help him because...well, his two brothers were going to be in trouble if they were caught helping Theodore to open a bag of treats. Oh how he wanted those muffins, those sweet, tasty, blueberry muffins! (3)

Suddenly, Theodore heard a noise. He turned his head around to look at where the source of the noise came from. It sounded like the front door was opened. What if it was Ian? Theodore would be in so much trouble if he caught him doing this! Theodore's heart was beating as fast as a car engine. He started to sweat a little, panic running through his whole body. "What should I do?" Theodore thought, panicky. He could hear footsteps echoing in the hallway. His heart was going as fast as the fastest car in the world! _"I think my heart's going to explode!" _(4) Theodore thought, getting more frightened the second.

The footsteps were getting louder_..."It can't be Ian!"_ Theodore thought, frighteningly. The footsteps grew louder..."Could it?" Theodore wasn't going to stay and see if it was Ian; he had to get out of the kitchen and quick!

He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he did it anyway; he dropped the bag of muffins on the kitchen counter and as he did so, he whispered to the muffins: "Don't worry, you'll be safe" _"I just hope I'll be safe,"_ Theodore thought, fearing for his life. He was about to scurry away, get out of the kitchen as fast as he could, but before he did, he looked back at the muffins. They looked so abandoned to him; he couldn't just leave them here? What if Ian did something to them? But he had to...

"I'll be back to eat you, don't worry!" He said assuring to the bag of muffins. (5)

The kitchen door opened. Not wanting to get caught, Theodore scurried as fast as he could under the kitchen counter. It was dark and smelled of stinky fish under the counter, but Theodore would rather be under the counter with smelly fish than being caught with the bag of muffins. He could see a pair of black shoes from where he was hiding. The feet moved right in front of him. Theodore dared not to move or make a sound because if he did, he was dead...

"I don't remember these being here," came a voice Theodore feared.

"_Don't make a sound!"_ Theodore thought to himself.

"Well," The voice said loudly as if it knew someone else was in the room. "If these delicious muffins are nobody's I guess I'll just eat them," (6)

"_Don't move an inch!"_ Theodore continued to think to himself.

"Well, I'm going to open this bag of muffins now," The voice stated loudly. Theodore could hear a tear sound; the muffin bag was open.

"I'm going to eat these muffins now," The voice said in an I-know-your-hiding voice.

"_I have to save those muffins!"_ Theodore thought desperately. He couldn't let someone else eat the one thing that was truly his to be!

"Here I go; about to eat these muffins!" The voice continued in its somewhat mocking voice.

"No, he can't; he wouldn't!" But there was nothing poor, little Theodore could do. He couldn't be caught dead in this room, anything but being caught...but...He so wanted to save those muffins and eat them himself! He was stuck; either be quiet and not be found and let someone else eat him beloved muffins...or, he could jump up onto the counter and save the muffins, but get caught in doing so. (7)

"Hmm," The voice said in pleasure. "These muffins taste so good!" The voice was correct: the muffins were good. They even smelt good; Theodore could practically smell them! But the smell, to Theodore, was a cry for help. "Help Us!" He could hear the smell call him.

"I can't," Theodore replied, quietly.

"Yes, you can," the smell replied. It did sound very real...like it was an actual voice!

"No, I can't; I'll get in trouble," Theodore sobbed a little, holding back his tears for his loved ones.

"But once you have us, you'll feel better!" the smell replied. (8)

"I will?" Theodore asked the smell.

"Yes, you'll feel a whole lot better once we are together!" The smell did sound very sad.

"I...I don't..." Theodore didn't know what to say. He was nervous.

"Come on, we'll help you! On the count of three, you come and save us OK?" The smell said.

"I ...err...OK" Theodore replied, nervously. He didn't think it was a smart idea but he had no choice; he had to save those poor muffins...but he was so scared, oh so scared. But the smell sounded so sad to him and he really did want them to be in his stomach! He was so confused.

"1..." The smell said slowly.

Heart racing, paws sweating...

"2..."

"Muscles tightening, eye's focused. Theodore was about to save the muffins! (9)

"3!" The smell shouted.

As the smell signalled Theodore to run, Theodore did just that; he ran. He was going to save those poor innocent muffins even if that meant facing the man he feared the most! He ran from under the counter. He was in the clean fresh kitchen air. The kitchen was brighter than it was under the kitchen counter. Theodore turned o face up to the man he feared the most and, just as he did so, the man plunged hands first to snatch him. The man caught him and he picked him up by his tail.

Ian Hawke held Theodore upside by his tail. He put up to his eye level, a fearful expression on his small, chubby face. Ian smiled satisfied with his intimidation on the poor creature. He could feel Theodore's heart pumping through his body and, boy was it fast! Ian swung Theodore from side to side, starring directly at his small eyes with anger and hate. Theodore winced and started to shake. (10)

"I can't believe you feel for that!" Ian said, smile evilly.

"W-w-what?" Theodore, squeaked.

"The voice!" Ian spat and then, suddenly, his voice changed: "Help Us! Help us!" His voice changed to the smell Theodore could hear. "Then that means..." And, then, Theodore understood.

"It was you?" Theodore asked quietly as he swung from side to side. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe.

"Of course it was me!" Ian spat at the scarred chipmunk. (11)

Theodore thought he was about to cry. He really did think he was hearing his muffins speak back to him. And now discovering that the voice was actually not the muffin's put the one person you feared the most; it was worse than seeing ice cream melt. Theodore was tricked, tricked but, not Ian, but by himself...him and his stupid brain.

"I knew you were stupid, but this; this is a new high for you, isn't it?" Ian said coldly. Ian was enjoying every moment of this, enjoying every fearful expression Theodore pulled, every wincing and shaking he made, every tear he saw on his chubby checks...

"I-I'm sorry, Uncle Ian!" And that was when Theodore started to cry. Tears rolled down his forehead and the tears dropped to the kitchen floor. "I was just hungry and I now you said I wasn't allowed but just saw them on the counter and...and...and I'm sorry!" (12)

"Sorry?" Ian said in forceful voice. He was loving this! "Sorry! Is that all you have to say?; Sorry? You think you're goanna get off that easy?"

Why didn't he just stay under the kitchen counter – no, why did he ever see the muffin's on the kitchen counter?

"I'm really sorry! I-"But Theodore was cut-off.

"I told you, you were going on a "No-Sugars Or Fatty Foods Diet"!I told you not to have anything to eat while I took Alvin and Simon out to get them fit in their new outfits! (13)

"I'm sorry-" Theodore gulped; he was petrified now.

"I'm goanna make sure you never disobey me again!" Ian said to Theodore's little petrified face, Ian's eyes full with ice.

"What are you goanna do to me?" Theodore dared to ask. Whatever it was, he had a feeling it was nothing pleasant.

"What am I going to do to-?" Ian repeated Theodore's sentence, sounding shocked. He started to laugh and say: "Nothing, I'm goanna do nothing to you,"

Theodore's muscles relaxed instantly. At lease Ian wasn't going to throw him across the room; he had done that once and Theodore did not like it.

"But, I am going to do something with these muffins!" said Ian as he picked up the bag of muffin's in his free hand, an evil grin spread across his face. (14)

"What!" Theodore said, fear escaping his words.

"Yeah, I don't want these muffins-" Ian gestured to the bag of muffins in his left hand. "I think I'll just throw them away,"

"No, you can't do that! Please don't!" Theodore begged. His eyes became big and watery. But Ian ignored Theodore's cuteness. He placed him on the counter and took the bag of muffins towards the trash can. (15)

"Please Uncle Ian, please?" Theodore was practically on his knees now, looking up at the evil man.

"Err...let me think about that" Ian said as he stood still, put a finger to his chin and started tapping his chin in thought. Three seconds later he said: "No," He said this as he didn't even care.

"_I have to stop him!"_ Theodore thought, desperately. But, he didn't.

Ian threw all the muffins in the trash can – it was over. Ian turned to face Theodore, a satisfied evil grin on his face at the sight at the saddened Theodore:

"Now, you're going on a new diet: "No Food For The Entire Day Diet!" (16)

But that was then and this was now. Theodore and his brothers were now in the caring hands of their adopted father, Dave Seville. Theodore and his brothers were the happiest they could remember. Theodore was so glad Dave was always there for them. Theodore turned his head to the left of the stage to smile up at Dave.

Dave was off stage. He was smiling away, happy to see the boys were having fun, and he gave thumbs up at Theodore. Theodore returned the gesture by smiling more broadly.

Yes, he was happy Dave was always there...but in five seconds, Dave wasn't going to be there; he was going to be dead on the stage.

What Theodore saw next, made his heart stop for a second; Ian Hawke slowly sneaked up behind Dave Seville. He had a gun in his right hand and it was aimed at Dave's back. Theodore, staring at the murderous scene, didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think...He wanted to shout out, to shout out "Dave! Look Out!" But, he didn't, he couldn't, he didn't want to? (17)

Theodore saw Ian say something but Theodore couldn't hear him...It was now or never!

A loud "BANG1" Echoed around the entire theatre. People screamed, a loud siren could be heard, fans running out of the nearest exits screaming "Murder!" There's been a murder!" Paramedics rushed into the theatre...someone was dead!

Theodore walked up to the lifeless, bloody body of Dave Seville who was dead and was never going to return. Dave was completely covered in blood; his clothes were covered in it, his face all red, his eyes still open, his expression was happy...(18)

Alvin and Simon scurried as fast as they could up to their dead father. Alvin started to cry uncontrollably, shouting in between crying and shaking Dave's body: "Scream Alvin!! Scream Alvin!" Dave's body didn't move, no matter how hard Alvin tugged at Dave. "God damn it, 

scream Alvin!"(19) Simon, who was also crying, tried to control Alvin but Alvin merely pushed Simon aside. Simon tried to calm Alvin down: "Alvin, his g-gone-" said Simon as his voice broke. "There's nothing you can do, Alvin... nothing...he's gone,"(20)

"His not gone!" Alvin shouted as a reply.

"He is," Simon said sadly.

"This is all your fault!" Alvin shouted and he directed this at Theodore.

Theodore forgot he was still there. He had been crying too much to realise he was standing right next to his brothers.

"M-me?" Theodore peeped.

"Yes you!" Alvin shouted down on his baby brother.

"His right Theodore," Simon said calmly. Theodore looked at Simon; he never went with Alvin's side! He always stood up for Theodore. As Theodore looked at Simon longer, Theodore realised Simon hand an evil grin. It looked like the same evil grin Ian had... (21)

"What did I do?" Theodore asked through crying hardly.

"It's what you didn't do!" Alvin screamed. "You should have shouted when you was Ian was about to shot Dave! You should have done something!!"

"But I didn't mean- I didn't know-" Theodore's heart was breaking in two; his two loving brothers were going against him for the death of Dave.

"You didn't mean this to happen?" Alvin said as he gestured to the dead body of Dave Seville. "Well, Dave's dead now and it's all your fault!"

Suddenly, the scene changed, the background dissolved into a dark red. Nobody was to be seen. Then Theodore saw Dave's dead body on the floor. It was as bloody as ever. He scurried towards, but then Simon appeared. He had the same evil smile Ian had on his face. (22)

"Simon, what's going-"

But Simon, grew, and grew, and grew. Now standing, in front of Theodore was Ian Hawke (23). He looked bigger than ever. He smiled down at the scared and emotional chipmunk and tried to grab Theodore. Theodore ran but Ian grabbed him and held him by his tail. He came eye level to Theodore and said:

"You know when I said I wasn't going to do anything to you?"

"Yeah?" Theodore chipped.

"I lied," Ian said as he smiled evilly and he threw Theodore onto the red floor. (24)

Theodore landed with a small phut. He stood on his legs and, when he looked up, he realised he was surrounded by many people; his two brothers, Alvin and Simon, Claire, many fans and, worse of all, Ian Hawke. They were all pointing at Theodore saying: "It's all your fault! It's all your fault!"

"No, it's not," Theodore tried t say but they just said it louder:

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault!"

"Please, I didn't mean-"

Louder and louder the voices grew:

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault!"

"No, it's not!"

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! IT IS YOUR FAULT!"

Theodore woke up with a shook. His heart was racing, his paws were sweaty, and his mind was dizzy. He awoke in the darkness. He could just about see the outline of furniture; he was in the living room. He looked beside himself and saw Alvin and Simon sleeping peacefully. Dave must have let them fall asleep on the armchair. (25)

Theodore was so relived it was just a dream; he didn't kill Dave, he was still alive, asleep in his comfortable warm bed in his bedroom. But a small question popped up in his mind: Would have been my fault that Dave was dead if that woman didn't save Dave?

Theodore didn't want to finish that sentence; what wanted was Dave; He needed reassuring. Getting ready to get up and go to Dave's room, Theodore could hear high squeaky voices...(26)

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N:

A/N Chapter comments (The most A/N comments for one chapter – 26 my new record):

(1): BTW, this is at the end of the Chipmunks Comeback Concert on chapter 3.

(2): Theodore on a no sugars and fatty foods diet – now, that's just mean!

(3): Aww...poor Theo – I'll open the bag for ya!

(4): I couldn't resist not putting this quote in this chapter – it's in the 2007 "Alvin And The Chipmunks" Movie when the chipmunks are in the car and are driven back by Dave after the singing in front of Ian Hawke.

(5): It's like his talking to a baby or a kid or something

(6): Can you guess who it is?

(7): What's Theo going to do/ His stuck!

(8): A smell is talking to Theodore?

(9): Oooo! Tense! Go Theo! Save the muffins!

(10): The idiot Ian had Theodore and his holding by his tail! Theo's upside down! And Theodore's terrified! I swear to god I'll kill Ian one day...hey, I can! I can writ eit in the story!

(11): I knew a talking smell was too good to be true!

(12): Now Ian's made poor Theo cry! Angry face

(13): You guys remember the outfits the chipmunks are wearing at that concert near the end of the movie? That's the outfits Ian's talking about.

(14): He wouldn't dare do that!

(15): Too cute for words!!

(16): No food for the entire day! You goanna be kidding me! I'm goanna kill him, I swear!

(17): Pure tense drama!

(18): I told you it was sad!  Wait there more...

(19): Pure Drama, awesome drama from Alvin and Simon!

(20): The line Simon says is actually taken from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the phoenix" It's in chapter 35 where a character dies...so don't read the quote if u don't want to get spoiled if u haven't already read the book or seen the movie. I just really likes that line.

(21): Creepy!

(22): **If you don't like creepy mages, Don't read the following:** That image of Dave covered in blood is just scary to see and his still smiling with his eyes open...freaky! I was actually going to make Dave's body come alive and the body was going to come straight for him and Dave's body was going to say something like "All, your fault," But, I figured I was crossing into T for Teen territory so I didn't put in the chapter.

(23): Now that is just plain scary!

(24): Scary Ian and how cruel was that he threw Theodore!

(25): AT least it was only a dream...well, part of it was!

(26); You can all guess who that is!

So, how was that, eh? Well, did you cry? Was it emotional enough for you? Did you feel Theodore's fears? Feel how he was feeling? Feel the emotions? Well, did you?

Did u think there was to much gore and violence in this chap? I wasn't so sure about the whole bloody body part of the chapter so let me know by either PMing me or leaving it in a review! I am really nearing T zone her!

Review, please? Review, please? Review, please? REVIEW! Please tell me what u thought f this chapter by reviewing and let me know what you think is going to happen! Please, review by clicking on the grey button that says "Submit review" Come on, it's not hard!

When am I going to update? I can honestly tell you I have n ides! I rather tell you that than lie! But if u guys read and review, I'm sure a chapter won't be far off! Yay for you!

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	9. Voice's In The Dark

**A/N: You Waited A Month For This; No, I'm Serious!**

**No, You Don't Need You're Eyes Tested; I Have Finally Updated!**

Links to my sites:

**YouTube:**  
/user/ChipmunksDude2

**MySpace:**  
/chipmunksdude2

Look on my profile for the full URL! Also, look at my Profile for story updtaes and information on my newest stories!

It's been a long time since I did this (a month to be exact), so here it goes; stats!

The last time I checked the number of reviews I had received, I had 74. That has now gone up by 6! That's right; I have received 80 reviews for this whole story so far...and I'm only on Chapter 8! Imagine how many I'll have when I'm Chapter 24...that is, if I ever get that far. LOL. Let's see, that comes to about...80 dived by 8 equals...10 reviews per chapter! WooHoo! Again, I know I say this almost every time I post a new chapter, but I really mean it when I say "Thank you for all the wonderful praise and support!" You guys just make my day when I see a new review in my e-mail account! So, please keep 'em coming my way!  Thanx guys! Most appreciated! Last time I checked my view count, I had 2185 for all the chapters. Since then, it has passed the 3000 mark and is now on 3074 review for all the chaps and 181 views for my latest chapter: "Chapter 7" which is says is "Chapter 8" but ignore that! Keep reading guys! More people read, the happier I'll be! Thanx to everyone who has read all the way to chapter 7; 181 of you have read all the way through! So, to those who haven't read all the way through, please do! (How can they hear me? LOL) Keep reading peeps!:)

(Drum roll)...It's my favourite (And hopefully your favourite) segment in my A/N; that's right! It's Recommendations Time!

I have had a lot of time to think about this! I have also noticed on the "Alvin and the chipmunks" category, there has been a lot of new fanfic's suddenly! Last time I checked it was on 193 and now it's on 231! How did that happen? Could someone please PM me to let me know how this sudden outburst of new fanfic's happened? Thank you.

Remember this has been really hard for me to choose 3 fanfic's; I wish could choose all of them but, sadly, I can't. So, without further ado, here are my 3 recommendations for you all to read! Drum roll please... (Drum roll)

My first recommendation is Chipmunklover's newest fanfic Bad Luck Days! This story is awesome! When a science book says bad thing are going to happen to the chipmunks...well, bad things start happening to the chipmunks, duh! As the description says: "A new bully, new friends, and all new trust in your brothers" It's a very good story that i think everyone should go read...well, go on the, read it!! (But, don't forget to come back and read mine! LOL) My second recommendation is BJEMillerluvAlvin's sequel to "Conclusion Jumpers", Conclusion Jumpers 2! NOTE: If I were you, I would read the first fanfic "Conclusion Jumper's" so you know some of the back story and "Forever Apart" which is another awesome fanfic also written byBJEMillerluvAlvin's. In "Conclusion Jumpers 2" evil Claudia is out to get her revenge on Jeanette. Claudia wants Simon and the only way she is goanna get him is to get at Jeanette. But how will she do that? A funny and great storyline for a sequel to "Conclusion Jumpers"! Go read it... (Then come back and read mine!) And, my final recommendation is k8tbug14's fanfic Are You Smarter than Claire! It only has one chapter in it, yes I know. But what a funny chapter it is! When first read this I could tell it is goanna be funny; trust me! After Dave and Claire finally get married, the chipmunks realise Claire isn't as smart as she looks...if you can believe that! LOL A very funny fanfic which I hope is updated soon! So if you're reading this k8tbug14, please for what is all good in this world, please UPDATE! Thank you.

And that concludes this week's segment on Recommendation's!

OK, onto the real A/N:

**Real A/N:**

Now, I know what you're all thinking: "Where the hell have you been?" And, I got a feeling you might be pretty ped off with me, which I understand completely. I would be pretty ped off as well if I had to wait a month for a chapter! Yep, you all had to wait a month for this! Don't believe me? Well, before I updated this chapter, I saw on the "Alvin and the chipmunks" category that my fanfic was last updated on: "6-4-08" That was almost exactly a month ago!! Yeah, I know, time sure flies by! Anyway, now it's time for you to hear why it's taken me so long to update. You do wanna know don't yay? Well, keep reading and find out! As you know, or may not know lol, I go to college. I go to college 3 days a week; Monday, Wednesday and Friday and work from 9:30a.m to 5:00p.m everyday and we work very hard. My college is an IT college and the standards are very high. The stress is killing me though. Please tell me you feel sympatric towards me! :( Good news, I've almost finished my course at my college! Hooray! Bad news, I started a new job straight after! :( You're probably asking now: "So, what do you do on Tuesday and Thursday/" Well, on Tuesday I have a day off college...but I still have to work hard and get my overdue work done and get my homework done which takes a long time to complete! Thursdays, I would have a day off as well but sadly I work on Thursday's. I work 9:30a.m to 5:00p.m. (Same time as college). And on weekends, I get the two days off...but for almost every weekend something has come up and I have not found any time to write up my fanfic. :( I've been wanting write this chapter up in a long time and today (Tuesday 1st July 2008), I found some time!! I hope you can all forgive me that you had to wait so long and that you guys will keep reading and keep reviewing as well! Thanx, guys!

To all those who had to wait a long time for this chapter, I am very, very, very, very sorry you had to wait!! :( I know what it feel like when you have to wait for something; it's not nice. But I'm goanna give you 1...no, 2...no 10 virtual cookies!! Enjoy! Yummy, yummy! :)

OK, so I have now officially passed the 30K mark! (Wait, I did? Yes!!) I can now see that this going t be a huge fanfic – I'd say 120K long!! I haven't officially gotten into the actual plot yet, if you can believe that! LOL And I haven't introduced characters such as the funny Miss Miller and Dave's girlfriend; Clair Wilson. Characters you have already will be making a reappearance and new characters will be introduced as well, or are they new? To those of you, who are worried 

of never seeing Miss Miller in this fanfic, be assured that she will be in this fanfic story...just not yet though. She will be introduced very soon, keep on waiting please!

**Reply's To A/N's:**

Some people have asked me a few questions and here are my replies!

NOTE: Please read reviews to know what is being said!!

It would be a good idea if people could sign in when they write me a review. That way I would know who said what and then I could read your fanfic's and they might be on my recommendation's segment if I like them.

**Reply to Chipmunklover:**

Yeah, Theodore has a very big imagination. I don't blame you for skipping the chapter; a lot of it was scary (even for my standards) and there was a lot of bloody imagery.

Sorry I couldn't update before Friday (The day before you went on vacation- how was your vacation, anyway? Where'd you go to?) I really would have liked of updated before Friday but I just didn't have the time to update before then. Sorry.

**Reply to GirlNextDoor228:**

That's Ok about the fingers comment! Actually their hurting again! LOL I've been writing this up for like 5 1/2 hours today!

Yeah, agree with the lion's comment. KILL IAN!! He deserves it.

I thought that image of the bloody smiling Dave was creepy as well. It just sorta popped in my head. It gave me shivers and I just had to include it. I knew I was taking a risk but u said u didn't mind the violence and u said u "Loved it" so I guess e the risk paid off. If I made u feel the emotion and made u feel how Theodore was feeling, I did my job in that chapter! I was getting very emotional writing the last part. –sniff - sniff-

WOW! Best story ever! Wow! Thanx! Sorry I didn't update ASAP. But I have updated now so, enjoy the chapter!

**Reply to coolcat100:**

No, your awesome, my friend! Will do with the sending u T parts! Glad your liking the story! Enjoy this chapter!!

**Reply to xmyMCRmyx:**

Thank you, friend!

Yeah, it reminded me of that cover as well! I don't know what, but the image with Dave all bloody just popped into my head for some reason and I just had to use it. When I wrote it I realised it looked a lot like the front cover to MCR's album "Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge" and I thought "Cool!"

No prob about the recommendation thing, your story is awesome. Do you know when you're going to update your story, BTW? It's AWESOME and I've been waiting very patiently. If u could PM, I would greatly appreciate that. Thank you. 

LOL – ask me "nicely" to continue writing. More like "threaten me" – LOL. I'm joking. Just to let u know, that I will continue writing this fanfic until it is "Complete"

Love you too, lol!

**Reply to k8tbug14:**

Yeah, poor Theo.  Well, let me explain about the evil smiling Simon in Theodore's dream. You know how sometimes dream can be abstract and not make sense on the surface but when u take another look at the dream (or in this case nightmare) they actually have a deeper meaning? Well, that's what Theodore's nightmare was about a bit. Do you remember the part where Simon came walking up to Theodore and ten Simon grew and became Ian Hawke? (If you don't, go back and read "Chapter 7") Well, a part of Ian was inside Simon or more the fact that Ian was Simon the whole time hence the part where Simon grew and turned out to be Ian Hawke. So, yeah that's basically it.  It may not make sense though, not all dreams do...

**Reply to Marshmellow B.:**

I have bumped it up to T for Teen! I don't think Theodore has seen true violence but I think he knows what it might look like in his head and yes, too much cartoons!

-END SEGMENT-

OK, this chapter is now officially the longest chapter (plus A/N's) I have ever written for this story! It's over 6K long! And it's only taken my 5 ½ hours long to write. I have been writing faster than usually though cause I want it up as fast as I can.

After much debating with myself, I have come to the conclusion that this story needs to be bumped up to a T for Teen as some of the scenes and themes in this story are unsuitable for young children. But changing it from a K+ to a T does have advantages; I can use the themes more openly. But you won't e seeing any nudity, swearing of any kind or any more violent than it already is. Sorry to those who thought so. I am still writing on a K+ rating but I had to bump the rating up; Just wanted to let u all know that.

This chapter is mostly about Theodore and the voices. He doesn't know what to do and he is a little frightened at first. What will he do? Will the Chipettes finally meet the chipmunk's after all these chapters? A lot of you want them to meet each other cause you wanna see their reaction. Did I introduce the Chipettes to the chipmunks? Read and find out! I gotta big feeling your goanna like this chapter. I know I say that almost all the time, but trust me, you will. :) This chapter is much funnier as well as I wanted to lighten the story a bit more as the last chapter was so sad and scary. Hope u guys find it a bit funnier. I think you might hat the ending though. Why? Just read it!:)

NOTE: I reccomend you read the A/N's as you read the chapter, that why they'll make more sense!

Remember I didn't spell check this document!

And now, without further delay, the highly anticipated chapter, which you had to wait a month for "Chapter 8 – Voice's In The Dark"!

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) This chapter contains small scary scene's, a scene of saliva (don't ask me) and the word "bomb" is used once. You have all been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or Dave Seville or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol)

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 8**

**Voice's In The Dark**

Theodore's ears peeked up; he could hear voices...but these weren't deep human voices Theodore could hear, oh no...these voices were high, squeaky and, if Theodore wasn't mistaken...female. His heart was beating fast against his small rib cage, his paws started to sweat, his muscles were tight; Theodore was frightened. He didn't know how much more fear he could take in one night; first the concert and the terrifying encounter with Ian Hawke, then there was the whole bomb scare (which turned out to be the telephone machine, unfortunately for Dave), then Theodore relived his abuse with Ian Hawke and the whole "No Fatty Food's" diet, the terrible nightmare where he was blamed for Dave's death (which, luckily for him was all a dream as Dave was still asleep in his bedroom) and now this! (1)

Theodore was standing on the edge of a armchair in which his two older brothers, Alvin and Simon, and himself usually slept. This was where they first slept when they first meet Dave almost 7 months ago and have slept in the armchair ever since. He turned his head around, slowly, scanning the room, looking for the direction the voice was coming from. But Theodore didn't have much luck in scanning the room; it was completely dark and was very hard to see 

anything. The dark didn't help in calming Theodore down, either; his heart was still beating rapidly and his paws were so sweating he had to wipe the sweat off his green turtle neck jumper.

His mind was racing; questions popping in his head; "What should he do? Should he stay here? Should he see what the voice wants?" Theodore didn't know the answer to any of those questions; he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, the voice became louder and sounded more humorous for some reason. What was this voice? What did it want with Theodore and his brothers? Why was it here?

"Maybe...it's a...a...ghost" Theodore thought, fearfully. But the ghost wouldn't hurt Theodore...would it? (2)

"Maybe if I tell it to go, it will leave peacefully." Theodore thought. "Yeah, I'll just tell the ghost to leave"

But to Theodore's surprise, when he tried to talk or shout, not a peep escaped his mouth. Theodore was simply too scared and frightened to talk or speak. Panic waved over him like a giant sea wave crashing down onto the peaceful beach sand. Now what was he going to do?

"I'll try again," he thought, simply. But no matter how much or how hard Theodore tried to talk, nothing came out of his mouth.

"What am I going to do?" he thought despairingly. "I can't ask the ghost to leave!" (3)

Theodore was standing stock still off the edge of the armchair. He looked down at where he was asking and thought to himself: "Why did I get out under the covers, again?" The answer came to him like a bolt of lightning. "Dave!" he thought, happily. "I can go tell Dave to ask the ghost to leave!" And in a flash, Theodore jumped down off the armchair and scampered off to Dave's bedroom. (4)

He could still hear the high squeaky ghost voice as he entered Dave's bedroom. Dave looked up at Dave's bed and saw the silhouette of Dave who was snoring quietly as he slept in his king-size bed. Theodore saw Dave's arm which was hanging out the right hand side of the bed. Theodore ran up to Dave's arm and tapped it lightly with a shaky paw.

To Theodore's surprise and relief, he could talk again:

"Dave? Dave?"(5)

Dave was not resounding; He continued to snore and sleep, comfortable in his bed. Theodore tapped his hand again, bit harder this time:

"Dave? You awake?"

Theodore jumped up onto Dave's bed. Dave was begging to gain consciousness to Theodore's joy and relief.

"What do you think Theodore?" Dave asked the green sweatered chipmunk, sarcastically.

"Err...yes?" Theodore asked, confused.

"Good answer," Dave replied. "What's wrong Theodore? Another nightmare?"

"Yes...I mean No...I mean...I...there's...ghost!" blurted Theodore.(6)

"What a minute, what?" Dave said in confusion. "What was wrong with Theodore? Dave thought to himself. "What's wrong, Theo?"

"There's a...I had a night...ghost...in there!" Theodore was so frightened; he didn't not what he was saying.(7)

"OK, so there's some toast in the living room?" Dave asked, still confused with Theodore's mumbling of words.

"Yes...No, no, no...not toast...I need you to..." (8)

Dave knew where this was going. "Not again Theodore!" Dave moaned.

"What?" Theodore said not knowing what Dave was on about.

"I am not going to go and make you toast at..." Dave looked at his alarm clock with half-closed eyes. The alarm clock read 1:00a.m..."...1am in the morning! This is the third time this week you've asked me to do this and, I'm sorry, but the answer is "No" (9)

"But Dave, I don't want you to..." Theodore was interrupted.

"I know, I know..." Dave said tiredly. His eyes were dropping fast now; he was falling asleep. "...You don't want me to go to sleep; you want me to make you toast. Theodore, I already showed how to make toast last time this happened so you wouldn't have to come and wake me up. Just make some toast and go to sleep, Theodore."

"But Dave, I don't want toast..." But Dave was already snoring again, he was unconscious. "...It's a ghost in the living room" Theodore finished his sentence quietly. If Dave wasn't going to help him, who would? If only he could talk so he could tell the ghost to...Theodore hit himself over his forehead; he had been talking to Dave which meant, Theodore had his voice back. Now he could go ask the ghost to leave.

Theodore jumped off Dave's bed and scampered out of the room and entered the living room. The high squeaky voice could still be heard; the ghost was still in the house. But where was it? Theodore jumped up onto the armchair his brother's were sleeping on. He stood on the arm of 

the chair and he stood on his hind legs, his ears listening hard for the direction the voice was coming from. His ears picked up the direction of the voice immediately; the voice was coming from the kitchen. Now he knew where the ghost was. It was time for him to talk to the ghost.

But as Theodore was about to talk out loud, something stopped him. It wasn't a physical thing that stopped him from talking, it was something that had been picking on Theodore all night long; fear. He just wasn't brave enough to talk to the ghost...he was still afraid. (10)

"What now?" Theodore thought despairly. "Who can help me to talk to the ghost? I need someone smart..." Theodore hit his forehead with his paw, again. "Ouch" hit himself a bit too hard that time. Someone smart...Theodore knew exactly who to ask; he wore a blue sweater, wore glasses, was tall and knew more things that Theodore ever knew...his brother, Simon Seville.

Theodore jumped down lightly to where Simon was sleeping on the armchair. He slowly walked up to him and, with a shaky paw, he nudged his older brother, Simon, to wake up.

"Simon? Simon?"

Simon stirred a little. He turned onto to his back and opened his eyes, slowly. He then looked up at Theodore and asked, sleepily:

"What is it Theodore?"

"There's something out there...in...the...the kitchen!" Theodore said, shaky. "I th-think it's a ghost!"

Simon looked at Theodore with half-closed eyes and he chuckled:

"Theodore, don't be ridiculous; there are no such things as ghosts"

"But, I heard a voice" Theodore said, seriously.

"Yes, of course you did" Simon said, sarcastically as he rolled onto his side. "Now, if that's all you're going to tell me Theodore, would you mind letting me go back to sleep?"

"But, Simon please talk to it; I'm afraid" said Theodore, fearfully.

Simon looked up at Theodore. H could see from his green pupiled eyes that Theodore was not joking; he was afraid of...this voice he was hearing. Simon sighed as he put on his round glasses and stood up next to Theodore. He was still a bit tired but he would be fully awake soon.

"OK, I'll talk to this "voice" for you, Theodore. But, if I can't hear the voice I'm going back to sleep, OK?"

Theodore nodded his head.

"Thank you, Simon, thank you" Theodore repeated thanking his older brother. He was so happy Simon was going to get rid of the scary ghost; after it was gone he could finally get back to bed and get some sleep.

"OK, here I go," said Simon. He cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses and said loud and clear (but not too loud to wake anybody):

"Err...hello?" Simon greeted the so called "ghost". There was no reply.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Simon tried again but he got the same response.

Once Simon had enough of talking to the "ghost" he looked down at Theodore, an expression of annoyance on his furry face, his arms crossed.

"But, I heard it, I swear I did!" said Theodore, truthlly. "Simon, you have to believe me!"

"And why should I, Theodore?" said Simon, annoyed. "You woke me up at 1am in the morning so I could talk to nothing!"

"No, no I woke you up because I heard a ghost!" said Theodore. He was talking quite loud now.

"Oh yes, of course, it was the ghost!" said Simon, sarcastically as he waved his arms in the air in a sarcastic fashion. "What was I thinking?" He smacked his paw to his forehead.

"There is a ghost in this house. I heard it and it is real." said Theodore, loudly.

"For the last time Theodore, there are no such things as..."

Suddenly, a high squeaky voice could be heard in the room, a very female voice:

"Hello?"

"Not now," Simon said to the voice. "I'll talk to you later. Now where was I? Oh yes, there are no such things as...as...as..." And at that point, Simon realised he had just spoken to a "voice". Simon's nervous system went in shock; he was trembling all over.

Theodore looked at him with an "I-told-you-so" look. But he also looked at Simon with a very frightened expression as well. (11)

"T-T-Theodore, was that you?" Simon asked.

Theodore shook his head.

"Well, if it wasn't me and it wasn't you, then who...who...?"

"BOOOOO!"

Simon and Theodore both screamed at the same time. Simon and Theodore hugged each other, hoping each other was going to protect them from the...the...voice. Both of their eyes were closed not daring to open there eyes. Theodore was the first to speak:

"Please, I'm just a kid. Please, don't hurt me!" (12)

"Yeah," Simon added; his voice shaky. "W-We still got a lot to live for. Don't kill us, now, please!" (13)

What the "voice" was going to do to them next, Simon and Theodore had no idea. They just hope it wasn't anything bad and that this night was their last to live...

But what they heard next changed everything. They heard a high squeaky laughing voice behind them; a joyous, hilarious voice. They both turned their heads. There, rolling on the armchair in fits of laughter was a chipmunk in a red hoodie with a big yellow "A" on it.

"ALVIN!" Simon shouted in anger.

"How could you be so mean?" asked Theodore who was hurt by Alvin's little prank.

"Oh, I don't know, but I am" Alvin replied, still rolling around in laughter.

"Alvin, I'll kill you for this!" Simon said, his face and expression of pure anger, his body was rotted to the spot.

"Oh, you mean like that "voice" was going to kill you?" Alvin laughed harder than ever, rolling around in joy. (14)

"That wasn't funny, Alvin" Theodore said, coldly.

"No, no you're right; it wasn't funny – it was hilarious!" Alvin continued to laugh, tears rolling down his furry checks. "You should have seen you're faces! And you both screamed!"

"That does it!" Simon ran right up to Alvin, who was still rolling on the floor with laughter, and attacked him by pinning him to the armchair floor. "Say it wasn't funny!"

"What makes you think I would ever say anything like that?" Alvin asked humorous at Simon's request.

"Because if you don't I'll..." And, with that, Simon opened his mouth and let saliva dangle from his mouth.

"You wouldn't?" said Alvin, daringly.

"I would," said Simon and he let his saliva dangle lower, almost touching Alvin's face. (15)

"OK, OK, it wasn't funny. There I said it, now, get off me!" said Alvin, defeatedly.

At that, Simon jumped off Alvin letting his brother free.

"Why were you two awake anyway?" asked Alvin as he stood up and arranged his clothes.

Simon and Theodore exchanged looks.

"Err...well..." Theodore began.

"You see, the thing was...err...Theodore heard a...err..."voice" and he believes it's a ghost," Simon explained.

"It is a ghost!" Theodore said, angrily.

They both looked at Alvin, seeing what his reaction was going to look like. First, Alvin starred at them blankly and then, his expression was a look of confusion.

"You...heard a ghost, Theodore?" Alvin asked his youngest brother.

Theodore nodded his head.

"And...err...can you hear the voice, now?"

The three chipmunks stopped talking to hear if they could hear anything in their small house. There was nothing to be heard, except for Dave's snoring.

"Well, no," Theodore said, slowly.

"And...can you see the...ghost, anywhere?" asked Alvin.

Theodore scanned the room for anything moving, anything white, anything that resembled a ghost. But his eyes failed at seeing anything alive or dead or white in the room.

"No," said Theodore.

"Well, obviously the ghost has moved on," Alvin said in a reassuring tone. "It's probably gone to our neighbour's homes and is haunting them now. So, let's just go back to sleep and..."

But the next thing they heard made all their small hearts stop for a moment:

"Boo..."

(16) "That time, it wasn't me!" Alvin said frightened.

"Theodore, was that you?" Simon asked his younger sibling and hoped the answer was "Yes," but, alas, he was wrong...

"N-N-No," Theodore replied in a shaky voice. (16)

"Hello?" came a high squeaky voice.

In a flash, Alvin had a small toothpick in his paws. He held it up in the air, and it was behind his neck, ready to strike anything that tried to attack him.

"I have a toothpick and I'm not afraid to use it!" Alvin informed the ghost but his body language told him otherwise; he was shaking all over. (17) "Where is the voice coming from?"

"In the kitchen," Theodore replied.

"Why do you want to know that for, Alvin? Simon asked.

"Cause I'm going to show this ghost that Alvin Seville isn't afraid of anything! Now, are you with me?" Alvin asked his two brothers.

Theodore and Simon looked at each other and then back at Alvin and said:

"No,"

(18)"Come on, are you chipmunks or mice?"

"Mice," said Simon.

"Scarred mice," Theodore said in a frightened voice.(18)

"Well, I'm not. I'm goanna show this ghost whose boss!" And, with that last sentence said, Alvin jumped down from the armchair and walked in the direction of the voice. He walked slowly and calmly, all his senses were alert; his nose smelled the air, his eye's looked for any movement, his hands were holding the toothpick tight. The voice became louder and louder and as Alvin moved closer, he could not one voice, not two but three voices. Were there three ghosts in the Seville's house?

Alvin was in the kitchen now. The voices were loud and clear enough to hear now but Alvin wasn't paying any attention to what was being said; he was paying attention to the direction of the voices. The voices were coming from the kitchen table...the same table in which Dave placed the mysterious parcel on. Alvin climbed up one of the legs of the table. When he reached the top, he saw the big cardboard box. Surely the voices weren't coming from the box! Who in their right mind would order for ghosts?

Alvin slowly and cautiously walked up to the box, his toothpick ready in his right arm. When he was standing up close to the box, he could clearly hear voices coming from inside the box. What he did next, he thought he would never do but, with his toothpick in his right hand, he was sure he was protected. He found the corner of the cardboard box; he stuck the toothpick into the corner. He made a hole and the he started to pull the toothpick along the side of the cardboard box (which was covered in the sellatape). He then pulled along the bottom side of the box from 

one side to another. Once he was finished, he stepped back; the cardboard box was open. Suddenly, the voices couldn't have been heard.

"H-Hello?" Alvin said loudly into the cardboard box. There was no reply. "Hello? Is anybody...or anything, in there?" He still received no reply.

He waited two whole minutes for a reply. He was about to go in when he felt someone tap on his right hand shoulder. Alvin jumped.

"Is there anything in there?" Theodore asked in his high squeaky voice.

"Don't do that, Theodore!" Alvin said, strongly. "I'm scarred as it is without any surprises!"

"I thought you said you weren't scarred?" said Simon who was standing on Alvin's right hand side. He had a humorous smile on his face and his arms were folded.

"Did I say scarred?" said Alvin, laughing nervously. "I meant fro...no, brave...yeah...I meant brave" Alvin smiled nervously at Simon. Simon rolled his eyes. (19)

"Of course you did," Simon said, sarcastically.

"Well, enough about me and how brave I am, I want to know what's in the box!" said Alvin changing the subject.

"Why did you open the box?" Theodore asked.

"Cause that's where the voices are coming from,"

"Voices?" Simon said.

"Yeah, there's more than one...thing in there," said Alvin.

"More than one," Theodore said in a frightened voice.

"Alvin, stop scarring Theodore to death," said Simon in an ordering tone.

"Don't worry Theodore; if there are more than 3 ghosts in the box, not need to fear, I have my toothpick with me," said Alvin in voice that sounded like a superhero.

"And what are you going to do mighty chipmunk? Bite them?" said Simon. (20)

"Bite them? What do you think I am a rat?" said Alvin in a voice that sounded offended. "I'll just jab them with my toothpick and..." But Alvin had stopped talking. He was facing Simon and Theodore. They were both facing the opening to the cardboard box, their mouths open wide. Alvin had his back to the cardboard box.

"Err...hello?" said Alvin as he waved his paw in his two mouth-opened brothers. "What's wrong with you two?"

They both said nothing. Simon slowly raised his hand and pointed behind Alvin.

"This better not be some trick," said Alvin as he looked at Simon and Theodore suspiciously.

But, what Simon and Theodore was starring at was no trick; it was very real, was it? Where they all dreaming? How did this happen? As Alvin turned to face what Simon and Theodore were starring at, his mouth dropped to the ground at what he was starring at. (21)

Just near the opening to the cardboard box, three furry female chipmunks stood nervously, starring at Alvin, Simon and Theodore. There was a tall brown chipmunk (who looked a lot like Simon to Alvin), a short blondish brown chipmunk (who looked a lot like Theodore), and a auburn brown chipmunk (who looked a lot like Alvin)

The three male chipmunks stood there staring at the new visitors they had in their home. There was a long awkward silence but, that was soon over as the auburn brown chipmunk walked casually up to Alvin, looked at him in the eyes and said in a high squeaky voice:

"So, what were you going to do with that toothpick, mighty chipmunk?" she asked, a big smile appearing on her face. (22)

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N:

A/N Chapter comments:

(1): Poor Theo! 

(2): A ghost? Aww...

(3): Get someone to help you, Theo! Oh, wait, he can't hear me.

(4): GOOD IDEA!

(5): LOL! This part reminded me of the part in the 2007 live action movie where Theodore asked Dave if he could sleep in his bed. Aww...

(6): ??

(7): Still not making sense, Theodore!

(8); LOL!

(9): Toast at 1am in the morning! LOL

(10): His still too frightened to speak.

(11): That part cracked me up! LOL

(12): This line is actually from the episode "Cookie Chopper III" episode of "Alvin and te chipmunks"

(13): I would have said the same thing!

(14): I can't believe it was Alvin the whole time! LOL Nice prank though.

(15): Ell! That's disgusting!

(16): The two "(16)" is not a typo! That part is actually taken from the "Cookie Chopper III" episode, if you didn't know. Watch the episode on and you'll see.

(17): LOL Toothpick!

(18): The two "(18)" is not a typo! That part is taken from the episode "Nightmare On Seville Street" Watch the episode on :)

(19): LOL

(20): Hahaha! Mighty chipmunk! Simon has always been funny to me.

(21): I wonder who their starring at? Can you guess who? Their faces are pure gold!

(22): LOL! Dun, dun, dun...Introducing the Chipettes!! CLIFHANGER ENDING!

Can you believe I ended it there?? Sorry, but I love cliff-hanger endings and this one is my best one so far!! How will the chipmunks react seeing the Chipettes? How will the Chipettes react seeing the chipmunks? What will Dave say about this? What will happen to the Chipettes?

Please review, review, review, review, review! What do u think of the cliff-hanger? What do u think is going to happen next? Do you think I ended it to too evilly for you guys? Review and let me know! Click the grey button and make my day a happy day! Thank you!

I'll try to update by Sunday! 

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	10. Meet The Chipette's Part 1

**A/N: I Admit It, "I Had Writer's Block!"**

**Kill Me Would You!**

NOTE:Checkout my profile for New Fanfic Ideads, Info about myself and links to songs and to my Youtube and MySpace!

OK, you know what's first; I do it every time I post a new chapter: stats!

92 Reviews all together!! Was going to type "90" but I realised I had another 2 more! Hooray! I had 80 reviews last week so that makes another 12 more reviews to the total!  Thanx guys for all the "love" and the wonderful support you keep giving to myself and this story; it's the reviews that keep this story alive and keeps me writing! So, whatever you do, please, if you love or at least like this fanfic, review!! Please keep reviewing! Thank you!  OK, so the total of view for this fanfic so far is 3509! Thanx for reading guys! But only 98 of you have read all the way to "Chapter 9" which is actually "Chapter 8"(I'm saying it like it's a bad thing! lol. At least people are reading it!). So, keep reading and keep this fanfic alive! Thanx! 

Dun...dun...dun!! What time is it? It's Recommendations Time!

Whose fanfi will I recommend this week? Drum roll, please... (Drum roll)...

My first recommendation is smithbrandon91 fanfic Theodore Seville is Gay! This fanfic is awesome so far! In this Fanfic, a rumour is spread across the school that "Theodore Seville Is Gay" What does Theodore do? Who does he turn to? And, most importantly, who started the rumour? And does Theodore actually feel...a little...gay? READ THIS NOW (But, please remember to come back and read this! lol) My second recommendation is DC's Princess very first AatC fanfic story It's Not Easy Being Green!Yes, this is her first her attempt at AatC story...and what a story it is! Eleanor has developed feelings for Theodore and she can't wait to tell him her feelings. But when a rumour is spread around the school that Eleanor loves Alvin Seville, things get a bit out of hand! Go read it already! And my last recommendation for this week is... xxSimonxxJeanettexx's fanfic A Chipmunk Story! For all you Simon/Jeanette Shipper's out there, this one is for you! It's a not so small tail of how Simon and Jeanette first met. And it's actually quite cute! For story of romance and humour, this story will have you smiling all the way through! (Wow! I sound pretty good when I recommend fanfics! Maybe I should think of a career a critic? What you guys think?)

And that, unfortunately, ends this week's Recommendations! I hope you all like the stories I recommended! 

You know what's next; real A/N:

**Real A/N:**

Yes, I know, I know, didn't update by last Sunday as I said I would and I apologize to everyone who was looking forward for this chapter last week!  Although, if you go back and read the last bit in my A/N, you will clearly see I said I would "try" to update by Sunday. I didn't promise 

anything that it would defiantly be up by Sunday, so, please don't say I "promised" it would be up by Sunday cause I never said that. OK, now that I put that out the way, you're all probably wondering why I didn't update by Sunday. Well, I'm goanna explain that right. Now if you guys would stop shouting and screaming at me about how long you had to wait for this chapter and how psed off with me you are! (lol – And I deserve it! ) OK, so imagine this; last week Saturday, A 17 year old boy in his bedroom, window shut, TV off, door closed (My mom and dad would of been thinking "What is he doing in there?" LMAO!), and door shut. (I never write good if there's any noise in my room or if there's something that's going to distract me – that's why I turned off the TV, just to let you know) Am at my computer, Word document up on the screen, writing a very good opening to "Meet The Chipettes Chapter 9 – Part 1" (Yes, this is "Part 1" I'll explain that latter), I'm writing what the characters are doing, how they feel and stuff, put in a funny comment here and there, dialogue is perfect...until, I come to a sentence and my brain goes dead – off, not working, buzzed out – whatever you like to call it. This was the first time I had writer's block in writing this fanfic! And boy, what a block it was! How I got around it, I don't know? I don't even think I got around it in the end! lol Hence the "Part 1"! I'm just sitting there thinking "What happens next?" I rewrote this chapter 2 times altogether which isn't bad with how big of writers block I had. Most of the last part of the chapter was re-written (I'll put a A/N comment to show you where!) I hope this never happens again because, I don't usually get writers block when I'm writing – but, on that day, I did. Well, you're probably thinking "Wait, if you finished it by Saturday, why didn't you upload it on Sunday?" (I should become a psychic! Lol) This is where it gets a little boring so if you don't want to read rubbish, I suggest you skip to the next paragraph! Well, there's a reasonable explanation for that! (More like "excuse" lol) You see, on Sunday my Wireless was going out of whack! Seriously, I couldn't get connected to the internet at all. I did fix it in the end which was on Tuesday! I connected to the internet and straight away I get an Automatic Update from Windows. I install it, restarted my computer, try to connect to the internet and, would you believe, no connection! I worked on the problem for four days and I finally fixed it. It had something to do with my firewall and the update. The update was blocking the firewall from the internet meaning blocking my computer from the internet! Well, I got up now! Hope you all didn't fall asleep reading that long blabbering "excuses"! Hears snoring WAKE UP!!

OK, so you realised in my long blabbering paragraph above, that I said "Part 1" of Chapter 9. Why "Part 1"? Well, as mentioned above, I suffered from serious writers block (Don't you feel sorry for me? You Don't!!") which meant I couldn't write properly. In the end, I was able to write "something" which I hope you guys like. But, I warn you, it's not my best so be nice in the reviews! Thanx! To make a long story short, (and to save up on reading space – lol) I didn't how to end the chapter, so I ended it on a funny joke and left it there. (Yes, it keeps you hanging!) I wanted to end the chapter, officially, with a song – yes, there is a song coming in "Part 2" of Chapter 9 – But, I couldn't be bothered to write anymore that day – my head was hurting and I just couldn't think anymore! So I decided to make this chapter a 2 parter. Part 1 is immensely longer than Part 2, BTW.

**Copywriting My FanFic:**

OK, A couple of weeks ago, a user by the name of jeanettesimon4ever brought out her own fanfic for an "Alvin and the Chipmunks" sequel. Her fanfic is called "Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: Meet The Chipettes" Her first chapter (if you read it) has a lot of similarities to the first chapter of my story – (I pointed this out in a review I left the chapter with) E.g. the title is the same, certain dialogue is the same and what's going in the chapter is the same. Despite these similarities, I assure you that her fanfic is completely different to my fanfic!! I REAPEAT, HER FANFIC IS DIFFERENT TO MINE! Yes, there are similarities in the first chapter, but the rest of chapters (There's only 4 so far) is different! So, whatever you do, please don't go sending flames at her! What she has written is "her" fanfic, not mine!

While I'm on the subject of copywriting, may I say this to everyone: Please, please, please do not deliberately copy anything from my fanfic! This is my fanfic that I have written and I wouldn't like it if someone stole my work! (Well, actually this fanfic is everyone's as everyone can read it) But, anyway, please don't! Thank You!

**Reply's To A/N's:**

Some people have asked me a few questions and here are my replies!

NOTE: Please read reviews to know what is being said!!

It would be a good idea if people could sign in when they write me a review. That way I would know who said what and then I could read your fanfic's and they might be on my recommendation's segment if I like them.

**Reply To Chipmunklover:**

HAHAHA!

It was funny you said there was a few spelling mistakes in my chapter (which I know there is) because in your review, I saw a spelling mistake! LOL Go back and see if you can spot it.

I hope you like my writing style in this chapter. Like I said, I had writers block so be gentle when you review for this chapter.

No problem about the recommendations! I like your stories!

Yeah, I noticed I spelt "Claire" wrong in my author's note. I went back and fixed it straight away. Thanx for the heads up! And, yes, Claire will be introduced into the story soon...and Miss Miller! Yay! 

**Reply to cool cat100:**

Wow!

That's a lot of "ty's" you've put in that review! How long did it take you to type that up?? 5 minutes?

I'm so happy you like my fanfic. If you want to write your own AatC fanfic, I would be more than happy to help you! Would do you need help? Just PM me and we could talk. If you have msn or an IM, that would really help in talking to you! 

When did I lie? What did I lie about?  
If you are referring to the whole "update by Sunday" thing, please read the first 3 paragraphs! 

Hope we can talk soon! 

**Reply to GirlNextDoor228:**

Wow, someone who actually likes the cliff-hangers! Now that's, a first!

Why is weird for you to say that the "Mighty Chipmunk" line coming from Brittany is priceless?

And, I'm also happy you understand about me not always updating on time! (I hate my busy life! Agghhh!)

Oh, and I'm sorry that don't always update fast enough!

Hope you like this chapter! 

**Reply to olivia:**

I'm sorry I didn't update by (last) Sunday!

Well, the chapters up now so, what you waiting for? READ IT NOW!

Enjoy! 

**Reply to xmyMCRmyx:**

Thanx for the review!!

When are you going to start writing the sequel to "The Ghost Of You"? Please let me know – I wanna know!

Yeah, I really like getting the readers involved with my stories. Why? Well, it just makes them (you) more part of the story and fan fiction. It's also really fun! 

What yours plans are; I will keep them to myself for know. I want tell anyone! Lol

**Reply to emmiexcutie:**

Hey!

I know, I really like my cliff-hanging chapters! I was keep you off the edge of your seat.

You don't have to be HAAGIN' anymore!

Enjoy the chap! 

**Reply to Girl4Christ15 (AKA DC's Princess):**

I'm glad you're liking the story! 

Yep, that's what the chipmunks sing n the Opening Intro to the 1980's intro! I remixed a bit of it (added my own lines and verses/choruses) I got the lyrics off the internet, BTW.

No need to wait any longer! Go ahead and read this chapter! Enjoy! 

-END SEGMENT-

So, this first "Part" is how the Chipettes and Chipmunks meet! A lot of readers have been looking forward to this – seeing the interaction between the chipmunks and the Chipettes and everything...and their reactions of course! The chipmunk's reactions are hella funny! Well, I thought they are! – so a lot of pressure was on me to make this a very good chapter – maybe that's why I got writers block...to much stress! – I also tried to make this funny which I think I did a very good job at. A lot of people love the "Mighty Chipmunk" line from the last chapter, so I wanted to top that line...if I could, which I think I did! I think a lot of you are goanna really like this one (I know I say this in every chapter A/N, but trust me!) This chapter is all "feel good" and "funny" So, to everyone who's sad and down – I hope this chapter will put a smile on your face!  Cheer up! The first Part "Part 1" is much bigger than "Part 2", as I've said above in my "Real A/N" "Part 1" without the A/N is about 2,289 words long! Whereas, "Part 2" (which I'm writing at the moment, BTW) only has 560 words. But, I assume "Part 2" will be a little bit longer that 500 words as I'm still writing it.

But before you do read it (Why don't I just let you read the chapter already? lol) I should let you know that this chapter is not my best work. Although the jokes are superb and all, I think I could have written it a lot better. (Damn writers block!) My writing style is all the same but, I don't know, I think this chapter is my weakest yet. But don't let the writing annoy you – the story is great and the characters are great, as always. 

And now... (Drum roil)...for the most anticipated chapter so far, everybody's been dying to read it! Here is "Chapter 9 – Meet The Chipettes – Part 1"! (Don't I sound too smug?)

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) This Chapter is suitable for everyone to read! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol)

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 9**

**Meet The Chipettes: Part 1**

Alvin starred, open-mouthed at the auburn brow chipmunk who had just spoken to him...yes; she had spoken to him in plain English! He couldn't believe his eyes or ears or any of his senses for that matter and, by the looks on Simon's and Theodore's faces, neither could they. Was he really seeing what he hoped he was seeing? Was he hearing what he so desperately wanted to hear? Was he really feeling anxious, nervous...excited? Who were these chipmunks? How did they end up in the Seville's household? What were they doing here? All this and many more questions rushed through Alvin's head. He was confused but at the same time, excited; was this all real or was it a just a messed up dream?(1)

Simon was shocked; he couldn't believe, or understand, how these three female chipmunks ended up in the Chipmunks house. "Hope they tell us how they came to be here," he thought hopefully. "Why on earth were they in a big cardboard box?" At that question, Simon thought that Dave had ordered the three female chipmunks as a surprise for Alvin, Theodore and himself...but he brushed that thought away quickly; He soon remembered that earlier the same night, Simon had asked Dave what was inside the box and, after a "bomb" scare, Dave had replied that he didn't know and that he hadn't looked inside the box yet. "Someone must have sent the box to the house," Simon thought. "But, who?" (2)

Theodore was bursting with excitement; at last he had some new friends to play with, or that he hoped they would be his friends. He thought at how much fun he and his brothers would have with the three new female chipmunks; how they would laugh at jokes, enjoy playing games, having meals and just simply...talk. It wasn't that Theodore didn't have any fun with Alvin or Simon, no, he had a lot of fun with his brothers, but, sometimes, he just wished their were more people...more...chipmunks to play with, to talk to, to eat with, to have fun with. And now, here were three new chipmunks in the house!! What would he say to them? Would they like him? Would they be with friends with him? Theodore didn't know...(3)

Jeannette stood as close back into the cardboard box as possible; she was very shy. But, at the same time, she was very intrigued at the three male chipmunks. She surprised to see they were wearing clothes...yes, clothes! Why they were wearing clothes, she didn't know, but she wanted to learn more; she wanted to find out how they lived, who they lived with, what food they ate, 

why they were wearing clothes and, most importantly, if they could talk? If only she wasn't so shy...(4)

Eleanor's heart was racing. She couldn't believe how the events of her and her sisters went through to reach America ended them in a house with male chipmunks. She also found very ironic; three female chipmunks in box and then find themselves in house with male chipmunks; if that wasn't ironic, Eleanor didn't know what was. She wasn't starring at the three other chipmunks; her head was down. She too was shy but she wasn't as shy as Jeanette. She just wished someone would break the awkward silence...(5)

Brittany stood in front of the red capped chipmunk, her smile wide on her face. His mouth was open, his eyes were stone: Brittany could tell he was shocked. She had a pretty good look at the shocked chipmunk; he was wearing a red hooded sweater on, a red cap placed on his head and in his right paw he held a toothpick. "He does look kinda cute," Brittany thought to herself as she looked at him in the face. "But I can't let him know that," she thought, determinly. (6)

The awkward silence dread on for a few more moments...that is, until Brittany broke it...

"Erm...hello?" she said, happily as she stock out her paw for Alvin to shake. But Alvin just stood with his mouth wide open, his brain dead.

"Err...hello?" Brittany repeated, waving her arms in Alvin's view. "I'm talking here," But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get Alvin's attention...well, full attention that is (7). Brittany then turned to face her two nervous sister's, who were still standing near the cardboard box, and asked:

"What's wrong with him?"

Jeanette and Eleanor didn't reply to their confident sister's question; they were both still shy.

"Let me rephrase that; what's wrong with you two?" Brittany asked her two non-replying sisters.(8)

"We're...just...a...little...shy, Brittany," Eleanor replied quietly and shyly.

"Shy? Shy of what?" Brittany asked not believing what she was hearing. "They're just chipmunks!"

"We know," came a faint voice from in the cardboard box. "But, we're just a little scared of meeting them, that's all,"

"Oh, come on Jeanette!" Brittany said loudly so her shy sister could hear her. "Their harmless; look at them!" Brittany gestured a paw to the three, still, open-mouthed chipmunks.(9) "Now come out of that cardboard box and meet them!"

"I...I..." came a shaky voice form the box. "I don't...w-want to, I'm...fine in here,"

"Eleanor, would you please get your sister out of their?" Brittany asked her small chubby sister.

"Err...OK, I'll try," Eleanor said as she scampered into the cardboard box.

After a moment or two, talking could be heard from the cardboard box; one voice was persuasive, the other; unsure. In the end, the persuasive voice won over the unsure voice. Eleanor and a very, nervous, Jeanette came out of the box. They both scampered up to where their confident sister was standing, patiently.

"You see Jeanette?" Brittany gestured towards the three male chipmunks. "They're harmless,"

"I don't know," said Jeanette in an unsure voice. "Are they friendly?"

"I wouldn't know," said Brittany as she starred at the three open mouthed chipmunks. "They haven't said one thing since they've seen us!"

"Well, maybe they can't talk," said Jeanette in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Can't talk?" said Brittany in an unbelief voice. "Didn't you hear what they were saying just moments ago?"

"No," said Jeanette. "I didn't. Don't you remember what happened?"(10)

"Oh, yes, sorry Jeanette," Brittany said in apologetic voice.

"Maybe we should say "Hello"?" Eleanor advised.

"I've tried that already!" Brittany said, impatiently. "Look!" Brittany put out her paw and said to the red capped chipmunk: "Hello," Alvin and his brothers didn't respond.

"You see!" said Brittany as she looked at her two sisters. "Nothing! They just stand there looking at us, open mouthed! Ain't they ever seen a female talking chipmunk before?"

At this statement, Eleanor looked at the three male chipmunks with their open mouths and looked back at Brittany to give her, her reply:

"Apparently not, Brittany" (11)

"Well, maybe you should try a different approached," said Jeanette, smartly.

"_A different approach, eh_?" thought Brittany, cunningly. "If _I know anything about males, I know they don't like to be insulted by a female,_" And at that thought, an idea came to Brittany. "_I just hope this works!_" she hoped in her head. (12)

"Come on girls," said Brittany, smugly, as she grabbed Eleanor and Jeanette by their arms. "We're getting out of here. I never knew how stupid boys were!"

And Brittany turned on her heels and dragged her two sisters away from the three open-mouthed chipmunks.

"What are you doing, Brittany?" Eleanor asked. "We're leaving them!"

"Don't worry," Brittany said in a reassuring tone. "I have a plan!"

"I just hope you're so-called plan works" groaned Eleanor.

"Don't worry, my plan will take effect in three...two...one..."

And at that moment, a high pitched voice could be heard from behind the Chipettes; a loud angry voice:

"Hey girl!" came the angry voice. Brittany turned around, Eleanor and Jeanette doing the same movement as Brittany still had hold of them. Brittany could see that the chipmunk in the red hat expression had changed; his mouth was no longer open, it was closed but in its place, he wore an expression of anger.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" the red capped chipmunk, shouted. "Come back here and say that again!"

Brittany smiled. "Bingo!" she whispered (13). Her plan had worked. She started to walk back to the three male chipmunks, Eleanor and Jeannette walking beside her. "What did I say?" she said to here sisters excitedly. "What did I say? I told you it would work!" She had now let go of Eleanor and Jeanette.

Closer they came to the three male chipmunks, closer, and closer, until, they were a foot apart.

"Say what again?" asked Brittany in an innocent voice.

"You know perfectly what you said you...you...female!" Alvin shot at the "innocent" chipmunk.

"Oh, so you know what a girl is, do you?" Brittany said in a patronizing voice. "Well, you're not as dumb as you look, are you...you male!"

"The name's Alvin!" said Alvin through gritted teeth. "And you remember it...girl!"

"I'm Brittany!" Brittany shot back. "And you better remember it...boy!"(14)

Alvin reached boiling point. "That's it!" At that moment, Alvin was going to attack Brittany...that is...if Simon hadn't stopped him.

"Don't, Alvin!" said Simon as he tried to restrain Alvin from hitting Brittany. "It's not worth it, leave it,"

"Yeah, you do as your older brother tells you to do!" said Brittany, mockingly.

"I'm the oldest!" Alvin corrected her.

"Oh, well...you do as your "younger" brother tells you to do, then," Brittany snickered.

Alvin started to get lose out of Simon's firm grip; he tried to wiggle free but Simon had him firmly locked. Simon could sense he wanted the female chipmunk...but was it out of anger, he could sense?

"Brittany, please stop teasing him," Jeanette asked her sister, calmly. "Can't you see your making him worse?"

"Yes, I can," Brittany smiled.

Suddenly, Simon was looking straight at the chipmunk who had just spoken; Jeanette. She was like him; she had to stop her older sister from getting into fights with other people.

"I'm Simon," Simon greeted. (15)

"I'm Jeanette," She replied the greeting with a smile.

Simon smiled back.

"Awww," Brittany continued in a baby mocking voice. "Big brother Alvin can't get out of hs younger brothers grip?"

"I'll show you, baby!" Alvin replied, in a determined voice.

As the two chipmunks roared and argued, with two of their siblings trying to control the raging argument, the two youngest siblings had already started to talk...

"You know, I really hate it when she's like this!" Eleanor groaned deeply.

"Me too!" Theodore agreed. "Well, except Alvin's a boy,"

Eleanor giggled.

"When Alvin and Simon get into a fight, I usually try to stop the fight," Theodore explained.

"I do the same when Brittany gets in arguments with other people!"

"When I sort the argument I usually go and..." But Theodore's sentence was finished by the chipette.

"...get something to eat," concluded Eleanor.

Theodore was surprised; "How did she now that?" he thought.

"My name's Eleanor," The youngest chipette smiled at the youngest chipmunk.

"I'm Theodore" Theodore said, happily as he smiled back at Eleanor. Had he just made a friend? A real, true friend? Someone he could talk to, someone he could play with, someone he could rely on if he ever felt down? Theodore hoped the answer was "yes"... (16)

"Err...maybe we should stop them two from fighting?" Eleanor asked a dazed Theodore.

"Huh? What?" asked Theodore as he came back to reality.

"Do you think we should stop them two..." She pointed in the direction where Alvin and Brittany were still arguing. "...from fighting?" she asked the green sweatered chipmunk.

"Yeah," agreed Theodore. "I don't want anyone to get hurt," And with that, the young chipette and the young chipmunk scampered over to where Alvin and Brittany were arguing.

"OK," Eleanor announced to the whole group of chipmunks and Chipettes so she could get their full attention. At once, everyone stared at her. "Enough with the arguing; this isn't the time, nor place, to be having an argument!" She starred at her older sister and the oldest chipmunk, pointed at them and said:

"You two; stop acting like babies and apologize to one another!" Eleanor ordered in a strict-motherly tone.

"Why should I have to apologize?" asked Alvin, defiantly, his back facing Brittany with his arms crossed around his stomach. Simon had let go of him, now; he was calmer but he was still pretty mad. Simon was close to Alvin just in case he lost it, again.

"Because, you started it!" answered Brittany as she pointed directly at the hot headed chipmunk.

"Did not!" Alvin replied, defensively. He was now facing Brittany.

"You did!" replied Brittany in a loud, angry voice.

"Quiet!" shouted Eleanor. Both, Alvin and Brittany, ceased arguing. "Alvin, I don't really know you much, but, by what I've seen and heard of you from the past 20 minutes, is that...you're very arrogant and self-centred," (17)

"What!" Alvin squeaked in a voice of disbelief. "I'm not arrogant or self-centred...I just have a high opinion of myself, that's all!" (18)

"Yeah, nothing self-centred about that," Simon said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Eleanor continued her speech. "Even though you're all those things, can't you just say you're sorry?

"Hmm...let me think..." Alvin said as he rubbed his chin in concentration. "...No!"

"Alvin, please say you're sorry," squeaked the youngest chipmunk in a pleading voice.

"No way, Theodore! There's no way I'm goanna say I'm sorry to that...that..." Alvin had trouble to find the words to describe Brittany..."...hot-headed, look at me, talk about self all the time...female!" (19)

"Yeah, same back to you buddy!" Brittany shouted back at Alvin.

"Agghhh!" Eleanor moaned in frustration. "You know what? I give up!"

Alvin and Brittany looked at her.

"Yeah! I give up!" she said loudly for all to hear. "There's just no way for both you to apologize to each other!"

"That's the truth," said Alvin, his back facing Brittany, again.

"You said it, sister!" replied Brittany, her back, now facing Alvin, her arms crossed.

"You know what's wrong with you two?" said Eleanor in a frustrated voice.

"No," Alvin replied.

"Tell us; we're all dying to hear!" said Brittany in a sarcastic voice.

"You're both so alike!" Eleanor blurted out. At once, both Alvin and Brittany faced her and said, defiantly:

"No, we're not!" (20)

"Oh, I stand corrected!" said Eleanor, sarcastically.

"Err...as much as I like to hear how much you two are alike," said Simon. Alvin and Brittany both glared at him. "...I do believe we all should be officially introduced to one another,"

Alvin took the moment to glance other his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Brittany was doing the same thing he was doing. "_This girl is so stubborn!"_ he thought in his head. "_Well, if she won't make the first move, Alvin Seville will!_"

"OK," Alvin said in a firm voice. Alvin turned around to face Brittany, his arms down by hi sides. Brittany, soon, turned around to face him. She was still pretty mad.

"OK, then!" Simon said, happily. "Maybe we should all get in a two separate lines; male chipmunks on one side, female chipmunks on the other,"

There was a murmur of agreement and, in no time, all the male chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore) were standing in a one line facing their female counterparts (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor).

"OK, great," said Simon as he introduced himself. "Err...hello, I'm Simon. The...err..."

"Dumb one," said Alvin finishing Simon's sentence. Alvin laughed at his comment but stopped when Simon elbowed him in the side. It was Alvin's turn next... (21)

"I'm Alvin...the..."

"Arrogant one," said Simon finishing Alvin's sentence. (22)

"Hey!" said Alvin in a defensive tone. Theodore went next...

"And I'm Theodore, the...err...the...?" Theodore rubbed his head, thinking. "Err, guys?" Alvin and Simon looked at him. "Which one am I?" Theodore asked in an innocent tone. (23)

"You're the baby one, Theodore," Simon informed the "baby" of the group.

"Oh, OK, I'm the baby one!" Theodore squeaked happily, telling the female chipmunks which "one" he was.

"You're turn," Alvin said in a tone that said "let-me-see-you-do-better"

Jeanette went first:

"Oh, hi," she said nervously, as she waved to the male chipmunks. "I'm Jeanette, the...the... "

"Clumsy one," Brittany finished Jeanette's sentence. "I'm sorry, Jeanette but, it's true," (24)

"I know, you're probably right, Brittany," Jeanette sighed.

"I'm Brittany, the glamorous one," said Brittany in an "I'm-better-than-anyone" tone. (25)

"And I'm Eleanor, the sweet one," said Eleanor as she waved at all three male chipmunks. When she came to Theodore, he looked at her. She could feel her checks glowing red. She could also see that Theodore was looking at the ground: Was he blushing as well? (26)

"Well, it's nice meeting you ladies!" Alvin said in a friendly manner but his tone changed quickly. "Now, get out of our house!" he said as he pointed to the front door of the house. (27)

"What!?" exclaimed the other five chipmunk in unison.

"I'm kidding!" said Alvin trying hard not to laugh at their reactions. (28)

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2...

A/N:

A/N Chapter comments:

(1): For Alvin's sake, I hope it's not a dream.

(2): Yes, Simon, the one whose always thinking. Hmm...How did the box end up in their house? Was It Ian? If it was Ian, why would he put the box on the door step? I don't know!

(3): Aww...Theodore wants some friends. Don't worry Theo, I have a feeling their goanna like you!

(4): Yep, Jeanette's shy. But, at the same time, she wants to get close to them.

(5): Eleanor has always been the sweet one in my eyes...but, she does think things over.

(6): Brittany is already feeling some feelings towards Alvin! But will she show them? Let's find out!

(7): Alvin's face is a picture! His still shocked!

(8): Brittany's always confident.

(9): LOL! Their still shocked!

(10): What happened to Jeanette? I don't remember anything happening to Jeanette! (This will be explained soon!)

(11): LOL XD!

(12): She has a plan; but will it work? Let's see...

(13): Wow – she's good!!

(14): I loved writing this part! The interaction between Alvin and Brittany is pretty...interesting? LOL Love the arguments they have!

(15): Love how these two introduce themselves!

(16): Aww...Theo wants a friend! Will Eleanor be his friend? This is where I got writers block! Everything after this point, I had to re-write 2 times! Seriously!

(17): How does Eleanor know that about Alvin? All will be revealed soon!

(18): That's Alvin, right there! I love that line. LOL

(19): HAHAHA I don't know how I came up with that!

(20): Yeah, their nothing alike! LOL

(21): Simon; dumb? Alvin's so funny!

(22): Well, Alvin did the same to him...What goes around comes around.

(23): Aww, that was so cute! Which one am I? LOL

(24): Brittany's mean to her sisters, but, at heart, she cares about her sisters.

(25): Cue the "Glamorous song sung by Furgie LOL

(26): Ooooo! Eleanor's already feeling something around Theodore...and I think Theodore feels the same, too! 

(27): This line is from the first movie. It's when Dave first meets the chipmunks and he says this to Alvin, Simon and Theodore. I thought I'd give this line to Alvin!

(28): LOL!

The most A/N comments for all the chapters! This is the secound longest document in all of the chapters! :)

So, how was it? Funny? A little bit funny? I finished it off in the worst possible place, I know, but remember this is "Part 1" So this will be concluded in "Part 2"

Did you like how the chipmunks meet Chipettes? Was it funny? Cute? Adorable? Was the chapter good despite I had "writers block" in a lot of it? There's only one way to tell me...you know what I'm goanna say:

Review!

Please, review! I will love you if you do! No, honestly, I will come to your house and kiss you (if you're a female) and I will give you money (if you're a guy) LOL I'm joking! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter – I need to know!

Don't know when I'm goanna update! Very soon if I get reviews!

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	11. Meet The Chipette's Part 2

**A/N: OMG!! I've Past The 100 Reviews Mark!! ******

**THANX GUYS!! ******

OK, I am so psyched about the stats! Read it to find out why (You probably already know why, but read it anyway):

I am completely shocked!! I must be dreaming...no, seriously, I think I'm dreaming!! I never thought this would happen to someone like me! You're properly thinking "Whoa" Calm down, dude! Their just reviews!" Well, they may be reviews to you, but to me their more that that (People who write stories son here should know what I'm talking about); their support! I thought nobody would ever review my fanfic story. I thought everyone would think it was "sit" and "boring"; damn, I was wrong, again! I should stop thinking what other people would think about my stories because if I did, I wouldn't get anywhere! Well, anyway I thought "Hey, if one person gives me a good review, I did my job; someone like my stories," And I thought "If 10 people review my story, wow; people like it!" "If 50 people reviewed my story, WOW! Thank you everybody!" "If over 100 people reviewed to my story (which it is), OMG!! You guys must like it a lot!" So, now you know why I'm so freaking psyched about the reviews!! In a matter of barely 24 hours, I had received 8 reviews – 5 reviews followed the next day! The review count stands at 106 to date! Thank you so much guys for your love and support! You Rock!! Keep up the reviewing! Thanx! OK, the view counts have just hit 3914! I'm also excited about this cause I'm so close to the 4000 mark! Yay! Please keep reading guys cause only 89 of you have read up to "Chapter 10" which is actually "Chapter 9 – Part 1" Thank you, everyone!

Yes, it's mine (and hopefully yours) favourite A/N segment! I have read a lot this week so it has been pretty hard to choose as the fanfic stores have been AWESOME!

Drum roll please...(drum roll)...

My first recommendation this week is Girl4Christ15's sequel fanfic Cheer up, Sleepy Jean! This fanfic story is the sequel to Girl4Christ15's other fanfic (which I recommended last week) It's Not Easy Being Green. If I would you, I would that fanfic first as it has some information you may need to read before you read this one (current character relationships and situations) You don't have to as this fanfic is not a sequel carry on sort of sequel. It's optional; it's up to you. In this fanfic, Jeanette has been feeling some certain feeling for a particular chipmunk in glasses. When she is paired with him for a science project they most complete, she has the chance to tell him how she feels? But will she confess her feelings to him? SimonXJeanette (more the other way around) It's an awesome fanfic that you have to read so, go read it! My second recommendation this week is xmyMCRmyx's MCR/Alvin and The Chipmunks short fanfic story Thank You For The Coffee! It's a small story that happens between xmyMCRmyx's two fanfics "The Ghost Of You" and the highly anticipated fanfic sequel "Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge". If you haven't read the first fanfic story, I would as it has information (and a story!) 

for you to understand. The story is short...but, I don't care; it's awesomely cool! If you're an MCR (My Chemical Romance) fan, like myself, you're goanna love this story! And my last, but certainly not least, recommendation is smithbrandon91's fanfic story Open Wounds! In this fanfic, Theodore is being abused by his teachers at school. Each month, the abuse gets more intense and Theodore is too afraid to tell Dave and his brothers. Will he tell them in the end? Or will he suffer the pain? This story is so sad cause Theodore is my favourite character and seeing him get hurt is not happy to read (I shouldn't listen to sad song when read this; it just made it worse) But, no matter sad it is, it doesn't stop from being so awesomely dramatic! What ever you do, go read this fanfic story!

And that (I am sorry to say!) concludes this week's Recommendations! I would say more but I just can't! But don't worry, the ones I don't mention this week will defiantly be mentioned next week! So, keep waiting!

And now, the real A/N:

**Real A/N:**

Surprisingly, I don't have much to say this week. I know, I must be losing it! A small "Real A/N" segment? I've lost the touch! Usually their at least a page long in Microsoft Word 2008! But, I do have a few things to talk about. Here I go:

First, are apologies (as always). Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry this chapter is late! I was goanna post it two days ago (Friday18th July) but my sisters have been hogging up all the time on the computer! And have been begging me to play with her every day! I just can't resistant that 8puppy dog pount8 face she makes when she begs me! Damn her cuteness!! Anyways, sorry to all of you have been wait patiently for this!

OK, second off, the "Alvin and the Chipmunks" category in the "Cartoons" section is nearing the 250 mark (just two more stories!)Well done, guys! We've almost made it!! Let's celebrate!! And my fanfic is past the 45,000 words mark! Hooray!! I didn't know I could write so much! Though, that's with all the A/N's. I don't know the exact word court the story has yet. I'll try and calculate it next week.

Next thing is that this chapter contains songs (At last – what songs do you think they'll sing? I have cut down the songs to about 45 second each in the chapter cause most of the songs parts where unnecessary. Read and find out!) To hear the actual song, please go to my Profile; the song links are under "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" The songs are uploaded onto . Why don't you subscribe while you're watching it?? Thanx guys!

**Reply's To Reviews:**

Some people have asked me a few questions and here are my replies!

NOTE: Please read reviews to know what is being said!!

It would be a good idea if people could sign in when they write me a review. That way I would know who said what and then I could read your fanfic's and they might be on my recommendation's segment if I like them.

**Reply To Chipmunklover:**

Yeah it's war!! Me versus you in a battle of punctuation and, spelling and grammar! Muhahahahahahah! (Get's a weapon; spell checker) Let's do this! LOL

What did you have to hit me so hard!? That hurt! I'm sorry you had to wait for the last chapter and I'm sorry you had to wait for this one and...oh crap! Know you're probably going to hit me with something heavier and stronger. Prepares for the worse

I don't even proof read my stories (which I should as you annoyingly point out a sentence error)

Yeah, I hate writer's block! Sorry to hear you're experiencing it!

No, I'm not goanna put the chipmunks and the chipette's straight into relationships. (To all those who were expecting that in this chapter; sorry, but it's way to earlier for that sort of thing) All I was merely doing in the last chapter was to hint on certain feelings the chipmunks and chipettes were feeling about certain characters. Though, this does not apply that their goanna get matched up in this story. Your right though; the chipmunks and chipette's were friends in the series so I'm trying to get to that kind of atmosphere.

About Eleanor and how she was acting towards Alvin: Actually, she had known Alvin for a whole 30 minutes. How you ask? This will be explained soon in a future chapter. But they both officially meet just 10 minutes before she shouted at him. So she knew what Alvin was like before she met him. Like I said, this will be explained how in future chapters.

I've guessed your favourite chipmunk is Simon; Am I right? (Don't you just hate it when I am?) Well, when I read the last paragraph in your review, I went back to read the chapter and I noticed you were right (That is, if your favourite chipmunk is Simon) So I decided I would base more of my chapter on Simon...and I mean a lot on him! He talks a lot in this chapter so I hope it balances it out to how much he wasn't heard in the last Part of the chapter. I think you're goanna like this part!! 

Thanks for the criticism; it really helps me to write better! Oh, you'll also be glad to hear that I suffered from no "Writers Block" this week! Hooray! Sorry I couldn't update fast enough! 

**Reply to 17LIONS:**

At the moment, Dave is still asleep. (How could he be with all that racket going on in his house? I guess his a deep sleeper. LOL

He will appear in about three more chapters later. Sorry for that.

**Reply to xmyMCRmyx:**

I thought I didn't write that introduction scene well enough. Sure it was funny and all; I just thought I could have done better. But if you like it...it must be good! Thanx for lifting my spirit!

Can't wait for the sequel!

Wow! You think its "Hilarious" and "One of the Best Chipmunk stories you've ever read!?" Thanx, that means a lot to me!

**Reply to Olivia:**

I'm glad you think I got the reactions and the argument perfectly! I think I did pretty good.

I was wondering why you don't login. Thanx for clearing that up with me!

**Reply to GirlNextDoor228:**

I liked the "Boy/girl" part as well. I don't even know how I came up with that? And I'm so happy you LOVE this story and you thought this was the funniest! I just out betted my last two chapter! Yay!!

Thanx for the new word...Amazingest? Sounds good. Do I have permission to use it?

I LOVE YOU TOO! LOL

Here's those kisses you've been waiting for. Sorry their late. XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reply to xXCloud-PrincessXx:**

Glad I make your days special!! Hoe you enjoy this chap! 

-END SEGMENT-

So, this is "Chapter 9 Part 2 Meet The Chipettes" Not "Chapter 11"! Don't take any notice to the numbering down the side of each chapter. This chapter is actually longer than what I expected. Its 3,212 words long (without any A/N's!) I was wrong! (Yet again!) This part is over 1,000 words longer than the first part! This Part concentrates mostly on some of Simon's thoughts about the events that has been happening through the night. How does he feel about the chipettes? How does he feel the Chipmunk concert went? And, does he come on to Ian's plan? Read and find out!

And now...Here is "Chapter 9 – Meet The Chipettes – Part 2"! Enjoy! 

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) This Chapter is suitable for everyone to read! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Ian Hawke (Die Ian!) or Dave Seville.

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 9**

**Meet The Chipettes: Part 2**

Simon could hardly believe what was happening in the chipmunk's house. He couldn't believe that hardly five hours ago he was performing on stage with his two brothers having a great time, hearing the applause from the audience, hearing fans screaming wildly, and (if he wasn't mistaken) heard a gun shot...That noise had been bothering all night long and he couldn't understand why he hadn't asked someone about it; why was their the sound of a gun shot in the Orpheum Theatre earlier tonight? Why, oh why didn't he ask someone, anyone if they heard that noise!? He was there, he heard it, but another question he wanted to know "_Did anybody else hear it?_" He could have asked Alvin or Theodore but he came to the conclusion that they were having too much fun to hear any other noise than the audience and fans applauding. The next person he would have asked was Dave, but when Simon approached Dave he saw that Dave was to a man that evil, greedy, bold head-man; Ian Hawke. (1)

After the scaring encounter with the bald-headed man, Simon had completely forgotten the gun shot noise. Even as the night progressed, Simon hadn't thought of the noise at all even when Dave woke Simon and his brothers up urgently telling them he heard a "Bomb" which, Simon guessed by hearing the noise, turned out to be telephone answer machine. Why didn't that incident reminded him of the gun shot noise he heard earlier that night? Possibly because he was tired; he had a long day and he wanted rest. But a question still buzzed through his brain like an annoying bee trying to escape through a closed window. And, if Simon had heard the gun shot, the question wasn't if anybody had "heard the noise?" no, the question was who had "made the noise and why?" Simon pounded on this question for awhile, thinking of all the people that was present at the Orpheum Theatre earlier tonight, thinking what their motives were into shooting someone. And then, another question struck Simon in the head: "_Who was this person going to shot?_" Simon decided to concentrate on the first question first: "_Who was the shooter?_"

"_OK,_" thought Simon, calmly to himself. "_Let's think this through,_"

And so Simon thought; "Who was at the theatre?" He knew the question to that question straight away; many, many fans!

"_Did any of them look suspicious?_" Simon couldn't really answer this question as he was up on stage and he couldn't see all the fans properly, so he wouldn't know the answer.

"_Was there anybody at the concert that shouldn't be their?_" No, was Simon's answer...but, as Simon thought harder, there was one person he wasn't allowed to be permitted at the Chipmunks concert, a man who exhausted and exploited the Simon and his brothers, a man whose one true gold was to make as much money as he could, a man who wore square rimmed glasses...Ian Hawke.

"Yes," thought Simon. "Ian was at the concert; Alvin, Theodore and I saw him. He was talking to Dave, off stage on the left hand side!" Simon was buzzing, but not with questions; this time he was buzzing with excitement. What if he was onto something? What if Ian had snuck into the Orpheum Theatre for a purpose; not to see Alvin, Theodore and himself perform on stage, no. What if Ian snuck in for a deadly purpose? What if Ian snuck in for...Revenge? (2)

"Simon? Simon?" came a high pitched voice.

"Huh? W-What?" Simon asked the high pitched voice as he came back to reality, erasing his trail of thoughts behind him. He shook his head.

"Simon, are you OK?" asked the tall shy female chipmunk; Jeanette.

"Oh, of course, I'm fine, Jeanette, Thank you," Simon said in an assuring voice.

When Simon was fully back to reality, he looked around at his surroundings. His brothers and the female chipmunks were all sitting around in a circle on the kitchen table. But they were not sitting on the actual table. They were sitting on a small cardboard box which was the container of his brothers, and he's, favourite breakfast snack: Toaster Waffles! (3)

Not all the chipmunks were sitting on the cardboard Toaster Waffle boxes, though; Simon and Jeanette where sitting next to each other on one of the boxes, Theodore and Eleanor were diagonal to Simon and Jeanette. They both appeared to be in deep conversation. "What are they talking about?" Simon thought as he watched them giggly. And lastly, Alvin and Brittany were on the left side diagonal to Simon and Jeannette. Brittany was spread out on her cardboard box. She was enjoying all the free space she got while Alvin stood next to her. He was holding onto the toothpick in his right paw, leaning on it for support like a walking stick. According to Alvin, he had sprained his left leg when he tried to open the massive cardboard box the chipettes were hiding in. Although, Simon didn't believe him.

"My leg hurts so much," Alvin whinnied as he rubbed his right injured leg.

"Alvin, why don't you just sit down?" Eleanor asked him.

"No way!" Alvin said in protest. "Standing up will do my injured leg some good,"

"Actually, it will make it worse," said Simon in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Says who?" Alvin asked his brainy brother.

"Medical Doctors," said Simon as he looked at Alvin. "That's who. Now, just sit down. This is getting ridiculous, Alvin"

"No," said Alvin, arrogantly. "I'm going to stay standing until my right leg is better,"

Simon groaned at Alvin's last sentence.

"You're goanna be there for a long time," sighed Simon. (4)

"Oh, let him stay standing," said Brittany lazily as she laid on the cardboard box enjoying all the extra space to stretch out on. "The more room for me, the better"

"Oh, I'm so glad everything is to your liking, your majesty," said Alvin in sarcastic voice.(5)

"Yes, everything is, peasant" replied Brittany in a "royalty" voice.

"Peasant!?" said Alvin, outraged by the female chipmunk's comment. "I'll show you peasant!"

"Alvin, just let it go," said Simon, calmly. "If you try to "show her peasant", you'll have another broken leg,"

"What!?" said Alvin, loudly. "No she wouldn't. I'll..." But what Alvin would do, no one knew as Simon had interrupted his angry brother...

"Yes, we would like to know what you would do to Brittany, but that's not what we are in this circle for," stated Simon loudly for all five other chipmunks to hear.

"Er...Simon?" piped up Theodore.

"What is it Theodore?" said Simon a little annoyed at Theodore's interruption.

"Why are we in this circle for?"

"Well, I just thought it would be better if we could all talk in a circle," said Simon as he looked around at his siblings and the female chipmunks. "So we can get to know each other,"

"But we already know everything about each other, already," said Alvin. "The girls know that I'm cool, smart, strong and most importantly, I'm dead cute!" Alvin gave a smirk at Brittany. She rolled her eyes. (6)

"We also know you're hot-headed as well," mumbled Brittany under her breathe.

"What was that?" asked Alvin as he looked at Brittany.

"Oh...nothing," said Brittany in an innocent voice.

"OK," said Simon bringing order back to the circle of chipmunks. "Yes, we know a "little" about each other, but I think we need to know a few stuff,"

"Like what?" asked Brittany, a little tired.

"How about "How did you three end up here?"" He directed the question at the three female chipmunks. At once, all three female chipmunks exchanged looks.

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Jeanette.

"Of course we want to know" said Alvin, in a voice of unbelief. And by "we" he meant his brothers and himself. "It's not every day three female chipmunks arrive in your house through a cardboard box"

"Any "normal day", you mean," said Simon as he laughed a little at his joke.

"So, let's hear it," demanded Alvin. He looked down at Brittany and she looked back at him.

"If I tell you, would you stop looking at me like that!?" Brittany asked. She couldn't handle the look Alvin was looking at her.

"Deal" Alvin said...but he didn't mean it.

"OK, fine," said Brittany as she sighed. "I'm not goanna tell you everything cause I'm too tired to tell you boys an adventure story at the moment"

"No fair!" protested Alvin "We want to know everything!"

"Alvin," Simon said in a warning tone. "Just let Brittany tell us some of the story and she can tell us the rest tomorrow, OK?"

"Oh...Fine!" The hot-headed chipmunk gave up.

"Well, my sisters and I had always had talent," Brittany told the three chipmunk brothers in a "I'm-better-than-you" tone. "Our friend, Olivia, knew this. See, Olivia is a girl who lives in an awful, trashy, run down orphanage in Australia. We lived with her...that is until...until..." Brittany looked around her three chipmunk sisters for support, but they too had the same sad expression on their faces. Meanwhile, the chipmunk brothers looked at each other, a confused expression on their faces.(7)

"Until?" said Alvin hanging onto Brittany's every word. "Until what? Until what?"

"Err...I...Until..." But Brittany still couldn't carry on.

"We don't like to talk about it," Eleanor stated, sadly. "Let's just say "Until something bad happened," (8)

"Yeah," said Brittany brightening up. "Yeah, until something bad happened. We knew we had big dreams and wanted to make them happen, but we didn't know how. That is, until Olivia talked about America. Next thing we knew, we all snuck onto a cruise ship that was headed to New York City!"

"New York City?" said Simon in a questioning tone. "When did you arrive in New York City?"

"Hmm...About five in the evening," Eleanor guessed.

"How did you get here in Hollywood so fast?" Simon asked as he scratched his ear with his foot.

Eleanor and Jeanette were about to answer his question, but they were both stopped by their elder sister.

"Like I-I-I said," yawned Brittany. "We're only going to tell you the basic story; details tomorrow. To make a long story short; we came to America to become rock stars,"

"Oh, really?" said Alvin, sounding interested, looking at Brittany with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, and what's it to you?" Brittany asked as if Alvin was a nobody. "Like you know what it's like to be a rock star?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Alvin was enjoying this so much. "As a matter of fact my brothers do as well,"

"Yeah, right," Brittany said sarcastically. "And, just last week I was the tooth fairy,"

"I do...we do!" said Alvin, loudly. Brittany's attitude was really beginning to bug him now. "Just ask my bothers; they'll tell you!" Alvin looked at his two younger brothers for support.

"Simon, is he telling the truth?" Jeanette asked.

"Why did you have to get me involved, Alvin?" Simon moaned.

"Is Alvin telling the truth, Simon?" Jeanette repeated.

"Yes, Alvin is telling the truth," Simon gasped. "I can't believe I just said that!"

"Theodore, is he right?" Eleanor asked, sweetly.

Theodore didn't know what to say. He knew he should tell the truth, but he thought about how Eleanor and her sisters would feel if he had verified what Alvin had said was the truth; they 

would feel quite sad if he had said they had accomplished what they dreamt to be their whole lives! And if he told a lie and disagreed with his brother, Alvin would look stupid in front of the girls. In the end Theodore did what he felt was right...even though it would hurt so badly...(9)

"Yes," Theodore said quietly as he looked down. "Alvin's telling the truth,"

"See!" gloated Alvin. "I told you we were rock stars!"

"And why are three so called "rock stars" living in a rundown sub-bur burn house?" asked Brittany as she looked around the house.

"Long story," Alvin stated.

"Likely story," said Brittany, quietly...but not to quiet for Alvin to hear.

"It's the truth!" said Alvin, strongly. "We are rock stars!"

"OK, Mr.RockStar!" shouted Brittany as she stood up. "Prove it!" (10)

"Alright then, we will!" shouted Alvin. He called his brothers to his side. They were all hurdled around in a circle whispering, agreeing on a song they would sing to the girls. They soon came to a decision. As the three chipmunk brothers came to a discussion, Brittany and her sisters watched.

"Do you think they are rock stars?" asked Jeanette.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Jeanette" Brittany said in a "I-Can't-Believe-You-Think-That" tone. "There's no way that hot headed chipmunk is a rock star!"

"But, what if he is?" Eleanor asked her older convinced sister.

Brittany was about to respond when Alvin whistled and got Brittany and her sisters attention. He was standing in front of her and Brittany could see that Simon was just behind Alvin standing to his right and Theodore was to the right. They were ready to perform for the girls.

"Prepare to eat your words," Alvin said, dangerously.

Brittany just looked at him and said "Bring it on!"

"Boys, let's rock!" said Alvin.

Song: Damn You Look Good And I'm Drunk (Scandalous) Sang by Cobra Starship

**NOTE: Link to the song is on my Profile! I have shortened the song in this chapter!**

(11)

Straight away, Alvin and his brothers started to dance in fast moving, rhythm. (Think of how they danced when they sang "Funky Town") They all danced in perfect timing as they sang:

S to the A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
(I) can't handle it, (I) can't handle it.  
Damn, that girl she's scandalous.

S to the A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
(I) can't handle it, (I) can't handle it.  
Damn, that girl she's scandalous.

Alvin came back to the centre. Alvin and Theodore continued to dance as Alvin sang to Brittany:

It's time to get a tan,  
It's half off if you bring a friend,  
With them crazy press on nails.  
Oh oh, uh oh.  
Here's the truth:  
You're kinda hot.  
But when you open up to talk,  
I can feel I'm going soft.  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh.

Brittany was shocked at what Alvin had just sung to her. "He does sing pretty well," she thought, admiringly. She watched as he continued to sing:

Don't ask me to sign your skin,  
Can't you see these little kids?!  
And you're the kinda girl to take home to mom,  
If my momma wasn't dead.

Alvin finished his verse as he got back to centre stag to sing the chorus of the song:

No good,  
You're up to no good,  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk.  
Now you got me kinda thinking like maybe I would.  
So hard to be good,  
It's so hard to be good.

Again, the chipmunks started to dance as the 2nd chorus came into play:

S to the A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
(I) can't handle it, (I) can't handle it.  
Damn, that girl she's scandalous.

S to the A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
(I) can't handle it, (I) can't handle it.  
Damn, that girl she's scandalous!

End Of Song

The song ended with Alvin with his arms crossed around his front and Simon and Theodore were both in laid back position.

"Well, how was that, tooth fairy?" Alvin asked Brittany, with a small smile on his face.

"Please," Brittany said as she pretended to yawn. "I and my sisters can do much better than that!"

Alvin wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction. He was surprised but he didn't show it and merely said:

"Prove it"

"Fine,"

Brittany and he sisters knew exactly what they were goanna. Sing. Now, it was the Chipette's turn to be the performers and the Chipmunks to be the audience. Brittany and her sisters got into their positions, with Brittany at front and her sister, Jeanette and Eleanor, at back.

"Hit it, girls!" Brittany shouted.

**Song: Don't Cha**

**Sang by: Pussycat Dolls**

**NOTE: Link to the song is on my Profile! I have shortened the song in this chapter!**

(12)

The Chipettes, were just as good as dancers as Alvin and his brother's. As soon as they started, Brittany started to sing:

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

Suddenly, Brittany's sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor jumped forward to where Brittany was standing and they all danced in perfect timing as they sang:

Chorus  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

When the chorus had finished, Eleanor and Jeanette jumped back into positions. Brittany sang directly to Alvin:

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share

Just like Brittany's feeling when Alvin had sang to her, Alvin felt shocked that Brittany sang directly at him. Him! The chorus came back into play and Eleanor and Jeanette jumped back to dance and sing to it:

Chorus  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

End Of Song

"So, how was that, Mighty Chipmunk?" Brittany asked a wide satisfied smile on her face.

"It was alright," Alvin admitted, quietly just able for Brittany to hear. "I guess,"

Alvin made a step backwards and he fell onto the Toaster Waffles cardboard box. The chipmunks and the chipettes came to his side, straight away.

"Alvin, are you OK?" asked a concerned Theodore. Simon and Theodore helped him up to his feet.

"Yeah, I didn't hurt myself," said Alvin, plainly.

"But, what about your sprained leg, Alvin?" Simon asked as he crossed his arms around his front. Simon had caught Alvin out!

Alvin had totally forgotten about his sprained leg...which wasn't sprained in the first place. Now that he thought about it, dancing didn't sound like such a smart idea...

"It's a miracle!" Alvin shouted in an amazed voice as he started to jog on the spot to test his leg. (13)

"God has healed my leg!" he shouted as he got down on his knees in a praying position. "Thank you god, thank you!" he said loudly as he put his arms up in the air.

The five other chipmunks rolled their eyes...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N:

A/N Chapter comments:

(1): Wow! Simon sure dies think a lot!

(2): Dang! He was so close then! He could find out Ian's plan!

(3): The Chipmunks love Toaster Waffles in their live-action 2007 movie version. Nice little Movie connection their!

(4): HAHA! "You're goanna be there for a long time!"

(5): His so sarcastic, Brittany takes it laterally! LOL

(6): LMAO! Alvin: "I'm dead cute!" Brittany: "You're also hot headed"

(7): I got all this info from the chipmunk episode called "The Chipette's Story" Although, I have changed a few details in the story to make it more "dramatic" Just wait and see!

(8): Ooooo! What happened that was so bad to make Brittany be quite??

(9): Aww! Theo cares about the chipette's feelings!

(10): This part was actually taken from the Pixar movie "Toy Story" I'm going to see WALL-E 2marrow! (20th July) Can't wait! (Sorry for going off topic.)

(11): I did not think of the song for the chipmunks to sing. It was xmyMCRmyx who gave me the idea to use this song! I give full credit to him/her. Hmm...Are you male or female, xmyMCRmyx?

(12): I just had to let the chipettes sing this song. Alvin sang "Don't cha" in the 2007 movie version and I thought it would be so cool if the chipettes would sing it! It worked pretty well!

(13): LOL! Alvin's leg is suddenly better and his praying to god! He was faking, obviously.

At last; I have finally finished this document! It's like 3:21a.m in the morning and I've got to get up by 10:30p.m tomorrow (20th July). I am aching all over especially my neck, my fingers are hurting like made, my eyes are straining for staring at the computer monitor for so long and I'm so thirsty! It took me 7 hours to complete this document! It wasn't easy but at least I got it done. I hope you appreciate all the work I put into this for uploading this chapter!

Well? Did you like it? Was it funny? Interesting? I know there must be a few questions buzzing in your head about the chipettes and how they got to be at the chipmunk's doorstep, but that will be explained in a future chapter.

Did you like it? Well, if you did then let me know by:

Reviewing!

Please, review! I so like them! (Even the ones with criticism) If you didn't like this chapter; why? What was wrong? Was it the characters? The dialogue? Or was it just plain boring? Please, let me know; it helps me to write better future chapters and it helps you to enjoy it more! Lol

I have no idea when I'm goanna update; probably next weekend sometime!

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	12. Mink And Monk

**A/N: You Guy's Had To Wait For Almost Two Weeks!**

**Don't Worry; This Chapter Was Worth The Wait! Trust Me!**

**Wanna ask me a question? Send me a PM or leave one in your review and it will be added to my FAQ. You have until 11th August to ask me!**

You know the drill, peeps: stats first, then Real A/N...and so on and so on...

119 Reviews to date!! OMG!! I was goanna write "117" but I just looked back at my stats and realised to more people had reviewed my story. That's another extra 2! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far!! All the support and praise (and even criticism: thank you to Chipmunklover) you have given me and this story, I try to write better and better every time I update. It is a long story and so far it has about 51,000 words so far (not including this chapter) (I just realised I broke the "50,000" words mark! Yay!) And now 10 chapters! (Not "12" ignore the numbering). I could have never gotten this fat if you hadn't given me those wonderful (and sometimes not wonderful) reviews. If I hadn't gotten any o my first chapter, I wouldn't be here writing this, right now! I know, you're probably thinking "What's your point buddy?" Well, the reason I tell you all this almost every time I update, is because I'm trying to emphasise how important reviews me to me. Why didn't I just say it? LOL. Anyway, thanx for the reviews! Anyone who hasn't reviewed at the moment, please do, thank you! It's official! I have just passed the 4000 views mark! Woohoo! (I bet it went past that mark ages ago cause I haven't updated in like 12 days! No kidding!) The reading stats stand at 4557 so far! I wonder if it will ever reach 10,000? (Hey! A guy can dream, can't he?) A lot you have been reading my fanfic (which always puts a smile on my face) while I haven't been updating. Last week (Or two weeks ago more like) the view stats were about 3900 and this week it's on 4557! That's over 600 views in less than two weeks. I know, I maybe over reacting but for me that's just so awesome to hear that people actually like my stories! Last chapter received 123 views (LOL) which is great! K33p reading guys! Thank you! 

Oh, and by the way, I'm not sure you guys know but had added a brand new tool to the accounts. It's a cool toll which enables you to see how many visitors and viewers your stories (all together or individually) are getting every day, every month. You can also see which country the views are coming from! How cool is that!? I think it's called "Readers Traffic". This will be very handy for me when I do my "Stats segment". Go and see the bran new tool for yourself! 

Here it is, the readers favourite segment (I don't actually know if that's true - lol) "Recommendations!"

Who will it be this week? Which story did I like so much I had to recommend it? (Not that any of the others aren't good, cause they are!) Drum roll...

My first recommendation this week is CrazyCartoonGirl's sad, awesome fanfic Proud of Your Boy! Yes, it's a one-shot but an awesome one-shot at that. In this story Dave is disappointed at Alvin and Alvin feels like he has let down his "dad" a lot. Based on the deleted song from "Aladdin", this fanfic may have you tears (I'm not afraid to admit I was!) and it will have you feeling for Alvin a lot. By the way, listen to the song while you're reading it – It will have you in tears in a minute. It's funny because I wanted to do a one-shot based on a song, and the something came to my mind! But I guess she did it before I had the chance to write so, well done! I don't think I could have written it better anyway. LOL. So anyway peeps just go read it! My second recommendation is smithbrandon91's funny fanfic (which had me laughing for 5 minutes, may I add!) The Ultimate Prankster! When Theodore and Simon are fed up with Alvin's constant pranking, they both prank him back with the help of the chpettes. But Theodore feels they have gone too far!! If you want something to laugh to, I recommend you read this story now! Also, check out some fanfic's of smithbrandon91; their pretty tight! And my last (but not least) recommendation is BJEMillerluvAlvin's fanfic We Are Family Sort of! When the chipettes house burn down, Dave invites them to stay at the Seville household. But with three Teenage boys and three teenage girls living in one room doesn't spell "happiness" It spells "Drama, Romance and Friendship" written all over it! It only has one chapter, (which I hope she updates soon! If your reading this is BJEMillerluvAlvin please update?) but the one chapter is pretty awesome! Read it! That's all I'm saying!

And that concludes this week's Recommendations!! To all the stories I wanted to recommend, I will next week! I promise! 

And now, onto the "longer and better than last week's" – which was rubbish by the way, real A/N:

**Real A/N:**

Yes, I know; last week's Real A/N was short and rubbish. Don't you think i know that? But, don't worry; this week's Real A/N is much better than last week's! I'm getting back into it, again! Yay! First of all, I have to apologize (as alaway0 to all my wonderfully patient readers out there! I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. (LOL- It sounds like I'm apologizing to a teacher for being late to a class) No, seriously now, I am sorry to all of you. I don't know how you guys can be so patient? Can you teach me how to be cause I am not a patient person, not at all. Again, sorry to all of you! You're all awesome! Ok, I better stop sweet talking you. LOL. You'll find out why it's funny later in the chapter.

WARNING: The following paragraph may spoil some things about the new characters in the chapter! It doesn't ruin the chapter though!

I am so psyched for this chapter! I finally get to introduce you to two of my original made up characters! And they are funny as hell! You're goanna love them; I can tell! Their names are Mink and Monk. You might be thinking "Where'd you get those names from?" Well, they came quite easily into my mind. For some reason, when I was thinking what to call them (I wanted something catching) the word "chipmunk" popped up in my head. Why did that pop up? I don't 

know! I then just thought of the last word "Munk". I changed one of the words and tah-dah, I have the name "Monk"! I was goanna make a name out of the first word "Chip" but I didn't like that for some reason. So, I just did the same for what I did for the last name – I changed one word and tah-dah, I've got "Mink". Put together and you have "Mink and Monk" ("Monk and Mink" didn't sound right to me) Now, I knew I wanted to characters that were funny. I needed to bring some humour to the story. This was before I even started writing the story, by the way. Can you actually believe they were goanna be introduced in "Chapter 3"? I know, blame it all on my wild imagination!! Anyway, I wanted humour in the story. I thought these two characters had a lot of influence by double acts such as "The Three Stooges", "Kenan & Kel" – (Love that show!), "Laurel & Hardy" – (Old, but FUNNY!) and "Drake & Josh" – (Great Nickelodeon show!). If you guys hadn't noticed, usually you'll have a big guy (the one usually smarter than the other one and is sometimes scheming) and a somewhat skinnier one (this one is usually getting the big one into trouble and is not as smart as the other one). So, now you know a bit about how I came up with these characters. But why did I crate them for the plot of the story? I mean, every character has a purpose, right? I know I said for "humour" but why else would I create them? You'll find out when you read it! I've wanted to share this chapter in a long while and now I finally have it completed. In the original plan, Ian Hawke was still working at Jett Records...as you know I have changed this, but I somehow put in all the dialogue what the characters say into this updated and improved version of the chapter. (Yes, I actually knew what each character was going to say! I had a lot of funny ideas which I did not want to forget so I copied them down in a document. The jokes are funny. No lie!) I think it worked out very nicely.

OK, I think it's time I have to tell you some bad news guys (Well, good news for me) The thing is, I am going away for a week at my Gran's and Granddad's (Grandma's and Grandpa's) They live near the beach and I live in the city so I should get a relaxing week! You don't know how stressed I've been for the past few days! I've been so busy, fixing my dad's computer (I had to reinstall everything!), trying to complete one of my vids and complete this 6k document! I think this one s the longest so far. Anyway, what I'm saying is that I don't think i will be able to update for another week or so. I leave (with my family) on the 2nd of August and I don't come back until the 9th or 10th of August. They don't have a computer as well so, no internet access for a week! How will I survive? I'm sorry I had to break it to you like this, but I thought it would be better to tell you now than to not tell you at all. Don't worry guys; I will start writing as soon as I arrive back home. I just really need this break. I mean over 50,000 words in only 11 chapters and I haven't gotten into the real plot yet! I think I deserve a rest, don't you? I just hope you understand that I really need this vacation! Even though I'm on one at the moment. LOL. I hope you understand...

**Reply's To Review's:**

I realise I've been saying "Repy's to A/N's" for the past few weeks (thanx to Chipmunklover for spotting that out). It's a typo. I will get that fixed when i can.

Some people have asked me a few questions and here are my replies!

NOTE: Please read reviews to know what is being said!!

It would be a good idea if people could sign in when they write me a review. That way I would know who said what and then I could read your fanfic's and they might be on my recommendation's segment if I like them.

**Reply to 17LIONS:**

Thanx for the 4 reviews!! 

The Chipettes look like how Alvin, Simon and Theodore look like in the 2007 live action movie version; their real chipmunks just female versions!

I'm goanna guess your favourite chipmunks is Theodore? I'm I right? (Don't you hate it when am? LOL)

LOL. I remember that part in the movie; it was so funny! But, no, the chipmunks did not make any toaster waffles when they discovered the chipettes were in their house. (Though, now that I think of it, it wouldn't been a bad idea) The chipmunks and chipettes just saw the toaster waffle boxes on the kitchen table and decided to sit on them. Dave made the chipmunks some toaster waffles before they left to the concert but he didn't have time to tidy up.

What do you mean "could you add THE LION KING or THE ANIMANIACS?" I'm writing about "Alvin And The Chipmunks" not "The Lion King" or "The Animaniacs" Sorry, but I will check out the vid on YouTube you talked about. Thanx for the heads up! 

**Reply to Chipmunklover:**

Canon!! Mallet?? What are you trying to do to me, kill me?? Oh, I guess that's the basic point. LOL

I guess I deserved that. It does look funny in my head, I'll admit it! It's obvious I should stop waste my key typing skills by writing a comeback cause you probably will hit me hard! (LOL Please not with the mallet! That really did hurt. On the bright side, it did get rid of my "Writer's Block" LOL)

Yeah, you did kinda made it obvious.

I'm guessing Jeanette...I could be wrong, I'm only guessing Jeanette cause your favourite chipmunk is Simon so I presume Jeanette is your favourite chipette cause Simon and Jeanette go together.

There's not enough time to proof read my stories. Did you know it took me 7 hours to complete this document? I wish I had more time but, I don't. Sorry but that. 

You write the longest reviews cause you're a very good reviewer and critical about the story! I'm pretty much like you. I love your long reviews, it gives me a lot to think about before I update again! You've shown me a few errors in my chapters already (which I plan to fix then I get the time) Thanx for your criticism, it really does help me! I hope you write another long review on this chapter. You don't have to if you don't want to though.

"REPLY TO YOUR REPLY TO MY REPLY:" That is too funny!

I'm sorry I haven't posted any reviews to your stories. Your stories are too good that I forget to review when I get onto the next chapter. I will review your stories when I get the time (probably tomorrow – 1st August) Thanx about the "hold" thing.

Yes, you correct about the Eleanor knowing about Alvin thing. She had observed him when the chipettes where hiding in the box.

Don't pout! The reason Simon was in Chapter 9 Part 2 so much was because what you said about him not being in it Chapter 9 Part 1 a lot...and cause I think he needed more "page time"? "Word time"? I don't know what to call it. Basically, it was because of you why he was in chapter 9 Part 2 so much!  Happy now? LOL

You certainly do know how to make my blood boil!! Don't you think I already know how many typos' I have? Lol

Your Real Review:

I'm glad to hear your happy now! 

Yeah, I didn't know if I should have made the chipmunks sing that song cause of the curse word but, because I bumped the story up to a T for Teen, I was safe o use it.

Wow, no complaints! Usually you have a lot to complain about. That is strange! Are you feeling OK? Joking

How did you know I was aiming at you? Don't stop though. (Even thought you won't even if I asked you to. LOL)

I thought Alvin's praying was funny as well; it was one of my favourite parts in the chapter. I don't mean to offend anyone when I used that sentence. But I will watch out how I say certain things, thanx for the heads up! 

I didn't update this by last weekend! Uh oh, hit me with your best shot! I can't believe I just said that to you! I'm goanna get it big time, now! LOL

A long reply to a long review. Hope your satisfied. Enjoy the chapter! 

**Reply to xmyMCRmyx:**

Heart you too, dude! OK, that sounded weird now that I know you're a guy. Shakes head I must be going delirious from lack of sleep. LOL

Dark Knight was an awesome movie!! I wanna go see it again!

It's good to know your reading my A/N's!! Didn't think anybody was reading them. Yeah, one of your stories influenced me to use it in chapter 9 Part 2. I give you full credit! Thanx for the idea! 

No prob about the recommendation! Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

**Reply to GirlNextDoor228:**

I write the cutest/coolest/funniest things? I do? Well, thanx, I didn't know that.

Yay! I got a new word to use? How am I goanna use it though?

If you hate Ian, you will find this chapter quite irritating to read at first. Don't worry; it gets better! I don't know if Simon is goanna tell anyone yet? I don't even know! I hope he does! I'm trying to show that the chipmunks knew something happened at the Orpheum Theatre; Theodore saw Ian with the gun, Simon heard a gunshot noise, and what about Alvin?

I love Simon's sarcastic lines; their always funny. That one was my funniest sarcastic line I've given him to say.

Yeah, Simon scratching himself. I wanted the chipmunks to be more...real? If that's the word to describe it. I wanted to show more realism to them. Simon does it a lot in the 200t movie version so I got him to do it. Glad you liked it! 

Yay! So happy someone thought the songs were perfect for the new "style" and "look" for the chipmunks. I'm an amazing writer? THANK YOU!!

LMAO! I did stay up till 3a.m to finish this document! How do i do it? I keep saying to myself over and over again: "Do it for the readers, do it for the readers, do it for the readers..." until it's done!

**Reply to 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373:**

One of my favourite parts in the chapter as well! LOL Alvin and Simon make great comedy!

Yeah, I noticed I'm the only one writing about the 2007 chipmunks. Do people hate them? I wonder...

Sorry you had to wait. Sad puppy dog face Enjoy the chapter!

**Reply to Girl4Christ15:**

Best chapter? Thank you!

No prob about recommending your story! :0

Yeah, the review things are very important to me. That's probably why i take my time in replying to the reviews. LOL

WALL-E is the cutest robot in the galaxy! And is Pixar's best movie ever! Do you agree?

Enjoy the chapter! 

-END OF SEGMENT-

So, basically this chapter takes place after Chapter 4 I think. Ian had just been taken away by two security guards. You remember what Ian tried to do? No, well he tried to hurt my own character Jackie Robertson! Scratch that, not hurt, kill! (Even though Jackie was kinda a jerk to his poor mother) Well, Ian has now been taken away. His plan has failed and he needs a new one, a better one, he needs help? Who can help him to steal the chipmunks? Well, you gotta read to find out. Oh, Jackie and his mother will be making a reappearance later n the story!! (You didn't think I was goanna use them once did ya?)

Also, Claire and Miss Miller will be making their first appearance very soon now! Hold on for the wait!

A lot of you might be noticing, I have had very bad punctuation in the past few chapters (more like all of it - LOL) Like there would be a world when I mean "Cares" and comes up as "Cars". I missed the "e" in the world. This is due to the fact that my keyboard is getting to old and the keys are not working properly. Thankfully, I will be getting a new one soon. Yay!

One more thing before you start reading the awesome chapter! (By the way, the plot thickens in this chapter, big time!) Because I will be on vacation soon and will not have a computer to update my story with. So, before I leave, I will post up a FAQ about myself, the story or anything else you like. So if you have a question, please PM me or leave it in your reviews. On 11th August I will compile all the best questions and post it up on ! You have until 11th August to send me your questions. You ain't got long! I will put up some questions as well...ASK ME ANYTHING (Nothing sexual, rude, inappropriate, violent or too personal) 11th August IS YOUR DEADLINE!

With 8,884 words long, This document is the longest so far - (including all the A/N's. So, I recommend you read this document when you have a hell of a lot of time on your hands! It's almost 10,000 words long! Yicks!! Longest update so far!!

Now, to introduce to you two brand new characters I made up myself. Originally suppose to introduce in Chapter 3, 7 chapters later I introduce two of the funniest characters I have ever created so far! Prepare to laugh!

Well, I think that's everything! Let's get on to why you've come on here in the first place: to read the chapter!

And so, without further ado, Ladies and Gentle, boys and girls, (Great, I sound like a carnival person, now! LOL) I give you "Chapter 10 Mink And Monk"! Applause

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) This chapter contains a mild swear word and the mention of "Cow dung," (Whatever you do, do not ask!) Yu have all been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ian Hawke (I wish I did so I could order him to jump off a bridge! lol) or Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or Dave Seville. I do, however, own Helen Holly (She's the new reporter from Chapter 2) and Mink and Monk (These two are hilarious! Well, I think so anyway)

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 10**

**Mink And Monk**

After the fiasco at the Orpheum Theatre, last night, Ian Hawke was more than determined to get his hands on the chipmunks, more than ever. His plan had failed, yes that was true...but his devious and evil mind never took "failure" as a signal to give up. He always kept moving forward. Forward to a new plan, a better plan, a full proof plan, a plan that would not, and will not, fail. A plan that would have the chipmunks in his grimy little hands...(1)

Ian's saying is that he "never loses". And why is that his saying you ask? Well, it's because Ian is always thinking ahead of everyone else, one step ahead. His plans and his scheming is what make him "never lose"(2). But, as we all know, there has been a time when Ian has lost. He lost it all: money, a job, his house and, most importantly, his dignity and respect towards others. And the cause for his lost was all to blame on four people...well, A man and three chipmunks to be precious; the chipmunks and the humble and caring sergeant father of the chipmunks: Dave Seville. Yes, it's true the chipmunks did screw up the concert at the Orpheum Theatre two months ago, but they wouldn't have done so if Dave Seville hadn't come and mess everything up for Ian. And when Ian realised that Dave hadn't beaten him and had snatched the chipmunks away from him, Ian realised something he hadn't seen before; It was Dave, not the chipmunks, but it was his ex-friend David Seville. He was the one that ruined the chipmunk concert, he was the one who snatched the chipmunks away from him, he was the one that ruined everything! And so, Ian came to the conclusion _"If Dave was always ruining his plans, why not get rid of him?"_ There was only one way Ian was going to do that; murder. But even that plan back fired! Ian had to have his chipmunks back...and he would need help in doing so... (3)

Just when things looked the worst for Ian, a small silver lining presented itself, a small ray of hopefulness. The two security guards from the Orpheum theatre that tried to restrain Ian from grabbing the chipmunks were not the brightest security guards you would meet. Ian realised this when he asked the security guards to let him go, telling them the chipmunks belonged to him.(4) A short skinny man (Ian guessed he was around 4'9 feet tall), with black short hair looked at Ian and said, in Italian, America accent(5):

"What kind of mugs do you take us for?" he asked Ian, rhetorically. Ian was about to answer (Just to amuse himself) when someone else answered first:

"Err...coffee mugs?" answered the other larger security guard. He was bigger built than the skinnier security guard and he was taller as well but had no hair. Ian guessed he was around 6'7 feet tall. By the look of him, would off though he was an ex-convict or a man that had served many years in jail for robbery or something, but when you looked at him in the eyes, you could see a soft soul inside. This ex-convict, looking man wouldn't hurt a fly or anything for that matter...well, this is what Ian thought. (6)

The skinner security guard looked up at his bald, dim witted friend, a look of disproval on his face.

"I wasn't talking to you, Monk!" he shouted, angrily at his friend.

"Sorry, Mink" the bald headed security guard apologized in a low sad voice.

The shorter security guard looked back at Ian and said:

"Well, what do you take us for?"

Ian was quiet. By what he just witnessed, an impression of the two men came into his mind immediately; these two security guards (and even didn't have a clue how they got the job) were like a double act – You know, like Laurel & Hardy, Kenan & Kel, Drake & Josh – the fat, scheming one and the short, skinny one which always gets the big fat one in to trouble. But the opposite applied for the two security guards who were restraining Ian Hawke; the fat, bald security guard was the stupid one (or the stupidest out of the two of them) and the skinny security guard was the scheming one.

"_My plan failed,"_ Ian thought, angrily. _"I need a new plan; no...I need help..."_ And at that persist moment, Ian looked at the security guards, an evil smile spreading across his face, a plan developing in his mind. He needed two henchmen that will do as they were told, will jump off a cliff if instructed, to tell them that cow dung was actually chocolate and they would eat it, to 

believe anything and everything Ian said...to steal the chipmunks for him...He needed two stupid people to do his dirty work, and here, standing beside him, were two people best qualified for the job. The only problem was persuading them...Ian had to do this carefully...(7)

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Ian heard a voice. He blinked his eyes and saw the skinny security guard looking at him, waiting for an answer to his rhetorical question.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ian, trying to put on an apologetic voice. _This better work!_, he thought. "I just couldn't believe that two upright, brave and strapping security guards, such as yourselves, are working in a dump like this!" Lie to them, smooth them, win them over...

The skinny security guard blushed.

"Well, I don't know about that..." he said, flattered by Ian's comments.

"Oh, no, it's true," Ian continued to flatter the two idiotic men. "I mean how you two just came out of nowhere and stopped me from committing a terrible crime; it was so brave of you two."

The fat, bald security guard loosened his grip on Ian a little. Ian looked up at him and could see he had tears at the edge of his eyes...tears of happiness. He looked back at the skinnier man; he looked so proud of himself.

"_That's right,"_ Ian thought, evilly. _"Take in all this bull I'm telling you, believe it, be smoothed..." (8)_

"Well, I guess it was a little brave of us, wasn't it?" the skinny security guard asked Ian as if he was asking Ian to "go on, tell me more..."

Ian noticed the tone of his voice and went on:

"Absolutely!" Ian agreed, even though he really didn't. "And, by what just happened, I still can't comprehend..."

"Comper-what?" interrupted the skinny security guard, a confused expression on his face.

Ian had totally forgotten he was talking to two complete idiots.

"Comprehend; it means "understand" understand?" Ian asked the two security guards.

"So, compre...compre-hend means "understand, understand"?" asked the bald headed security guard, confused if he understood what the new word means. (9)

"Just forget it," Ian groaned. "Anyway, I don't "understand"..., Ian put a lot of emphasis on the word "understand" "...why you two are working in a place like this!"

"Well, to be honest, we have been thinking that we are too good for this place..." the skinny security guard admitted to Ian.

Ian tried to hold n his laughter; _"These two dummies too good for this place?"_ he thought, amused at the man's statement.

"And you are so right!" Ian said in a fake agreeing tone. "You two are way too good for this place! You're better, even!" Even though, what Ian was saying was all lies.

"Yeah, your right!" the skinny security guard agreed. "We are better than this place...but..."

Ian could tell there was something wrong. Even though he didn't care for the man's troubles, he asked:

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see the reason we're both still working here is because we can't get any other jobs. We were both lucky enough to get a job here," he said, sadly.

Ian smiled, deviously.

"I can fix that problem for you," Ian said quietly.

"And how can you do that?" the skinny security guard asked, doubtful that Ian could do anything to help him and his friend.

"Simply, you can work for me," replied Ian.

"But ain't you broke?" the skinny security guard asked, remembering he read in a newspaper about Ian Hawke sleeping in a B&B. (10)

Ian had to think fast. "Err...yes, I was broke. But I'm anymore,"

"And how is that possible?" the skinny security guard asked, sceptical.

"I...I...I have..." said Ian, thinking fast of what to say. "...a new job,"

"What's your new job?" the skinny security guard asked.

Ian said the first thing that popped into his mind:

"I'm a music producer at Jett Records," Why did that pop into his mind?

"Didn't they fire you?"the skinny security guard asked, his scepticism rising each passing moment.

"Yes, they did but they hired me again" said Ian, sounding more confident. He hadn't realised how unconfident he sounded until he saw the skinny security guard's sceptical expression. At once, the skinny security guard's sceptical expression was replaced with a expression of happiness.

"And you want to hire us?" the skinny security guard asked, excitement escaping his mouth.

Ian smiled: his persuasive techniques worked.

"Yes!" Ian said, happily. "I want to hire both of you,"

"As a what?" the skinny security guard asked, his interest rising.

"As...as..." Ian had to think; what could he say to explain why he needed the two idiots for? "As...my exclusive, CTCM guards! You interested?"

The skinny security guard didn't know what "CTCM" Stands for but he thought it would be better than this job. (11)

"Yeah, we're!" the skinny security guard said.

"But what does CT-" asked the bald headed security guard, but he was cut off by his friend.

"What he means is, what does the CTCM position pay in salary?" the skinny security guard asked, trying to hide his friend's question. He really wanted this job and he didn't want Ian to think they were two stupid men who didn't know anything.

"I'll pay you with peanuts," said Ian, sarcastically but, surprisingly, they believed he was truthful.

"Deal!" the bald headed security guard said, happily.

"Make that peanuts and 100 dollars," Mink said.

"Ninety six dollars," Ian said, lowering the price.

"Eighty dollars," said Mink, thinking he was out smarting Ian.

"Forty!" (12)

"Twenty!"

"Zero!" Ian cried.

"You drive yourself a hard bargain but, you got yourself two CCTM, no, CMCT, no that's not it...whatever you said!" the skinny security guard said with glee. "Monk, let our boss go!" At 

once, the bald headed security guard released his grip on Ian. Ian straightened his white suit and looked at his two new henchmen.

"I think we shall introduce ourselves," the skinny security guard stated. "My name is Mink, Mink Tabonnie," Mink present his small hand to Ian. Ian quickly shook it. "And this, here..." Mink gestured his hand towards the bald headed security guard. "...is my friend, Monk Small"

Monk presented his giant hand to Ian. Ian resentfully took hold of Monk's hand. Monk squashed Ian's hand in a matter of seconds and he was driven head first into a hug with Monk. Ian tried shouting and waving his hand as a signal as to let him go. Mink saw this straight away and told his friend to let go of their new boss. Mink didn't want to lose the job in only 5 minutes! (13)

When Ian was released, he was out of breathe. When he recovered himself, he stood up straight and said in a firm voice:

"OK, Number one: do not ever, ever do that again! Number two: Bosses do not hug their employee's. And Number three: take a shower!"

Monk looked like he was on the verge of tears. Mink saw this and said:

"His very sorry, boss. He didn't know,"

"I'll let it go this time," said Ian, in a warning voice. Ian was loving this! He loved to boss people about; it was his specialty.

Suddenly, Ian heard a police siren outside the theatre doors.

"Oh, no, it's the police!" Ian exclaimed, looking at Mink and Monk in fear.

"Are we playing hide and seek with the police?" Monk asked, in delight. He loved games.(14)

Ian had just realised he had forgotten to cover up the fact form Mink and Monk that the police was still after him. But, seeing as Monk thinks it's a game, why not amuse them?"

"Yesssss," Ian said, slowly. "That's it; we're playing hide and seek," Ian not realised he needed a place to stay hidden from the police; it was like they were actually playing. "We have to hide from the police, and fast!"

"I know where to hide!" said Monk, jumping up and down. "We can hide in the theatre's toilets!"

"_What an idiot!"_ Ian thought. "Actually, I was thinking of somewhere a lot further away from the theatre..."

"Don't worry, boss" Mink said, happily. "I know the perfect hiding place,"

"_I trust the skinny guy's hiding place more than the stupid guy's hiding place,"_ Ian thought.

"Lead the way Mink, lead the way..." And with that, Mink lead the way to his favourite place in the world: his apartment.

Ian had finally two henchmen to boss around...two henchmen that would help him steal the chipmunks...(15)

Mink and Monk took Ian to their "hiding place" away from the police which was their apartment. It was a small untidy apartment: clothes were all other the place, the small television was on, the kitchen was had food all over the floor (Ian could have sworn h saw a pizza slice stuck onto the refrigerator door), the lights were still on and the place smelt of burnt pizza. (16)

"No wonder these morons need a better job," Ian thought, looking around the place. "Their wasting money all over this place!"

Mink and Monk wondered when the police were goanna come and find them. At one point, Monk was going to shout out "Oily, oily oxen free!" (17) out of the window, but Ian persuaded him not to and he said the police will probably give up meaning they had won the game of "Hid and Seek". Monk was so happy; he had never won a game in his life.

After the so called "game" had finished, Ian suggested they should get some sleep as he wanted them to start bright and early the following day for their first day at "work" And as Ian slept, n the dirty apartment, his mind was working...working on a new plan...and by the next day, the plan would be complete...

The next day, Ian woke up bright and early at 8:00a.m. Mink and Monk were still sleeping their dirty bedroom that is, until Ian woke them with a bucket of cold water. At once Mink jumped out of bed screaming "Flood! There's a flood in my apartment!" He soon stopped when he saw Ian looking at him. Monk woke up startled, shouting "I'm drowning! Help! I can't swim!" He also stopped when he saw Ian looking at him but he asked Ian:

"Ian, where did all the water go? I was drowning!" (18)

After a "healthy breakfast" prepared by Mink (Pizza and soda)(19), Ian was ready for Mink and Monk to start their first day at "work" or, what Ian liked to call, "slavery". He was in the living room area of the apartment when he called Mink and Monk to join him. He was watching the TV and he was angry.

"What's wrong, boss?" Mink asked, concerned about his bosses expression.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked, angrily. "I'll show you what's wrong!" And at that, Ian grabbed the television remote and turned up the volume. Mink and Monk looked at their small TV screen. On screen was a woman behind a desk, and said in a "news" voice: (20)

"And in other news, the famous Alvin and the Chipmunks performed their highly anticipated comeback show at The Orpheum Theatre in Los Angeles, last Night. Many people had offers for the Chipmunks but Dave Seville, father and manager of The Chipmunks, has rejected all offers. One particular producer had interest in making a live action television series about The Chipmunks. Dave Seville said this:" (21)

Dave Seville was now on screen talking to news reporters that had their microphones in front of him. He looked tired and wobbly, his eyes were half closed and Ian hearts skipped a beat _"Was it them?" _He thought) the Chipmunks were asleep in his arms, snoring quietly.

"I...I really don't have the time for this! I just want to get home. The boys have had a long night and they need sleep..."

But Dave was cut off by a news reporter:

"Dave, what do you have to say about all the offers you rejected?" the man asked.

"I...I...OK, I'll answer the question," Dave Seville yawned and then answered the man's question. "They just got back into singing on stage and I don't want to rush things and exhaust them. I appreciate all the offers and everything (and so do the boys) but I just think they should take it easy for now. Now, if you would excuse me..." And Dave left the scene.

Helen Holly was now back on the TV screen and said:

"Dave Seville has rejected a movie offer, countless merchandise offers and, now, a television offer..."

"Shut up!" Ian grabbed the TV remote control and threw it at the television screen in anger. The TV screen smashed into pieces. (22)

"I just brought that TV set!" Mink exclaimed, shocked at what Ian had done.

"I'll buy you a new one!" Ian replied, steaming angry. Which wasn't the truth..."I just can't believe Dave is doing this to me! I can't believe his losing me money!" Ian thought we just said and corrected himself: "Strike that last statement! I can believe what his doing!"

Ian stood up and looked outside of the apartment window and spoke to himself: "His doing this to annoy me! His doing this just to tick me off! I bet his all happy of himself, now that he has the chipmunks to himself! I'll show him, I never lose..."

"Are you talking to me, boss?" asked Monk, a confused expression on his face. Ian turned around to face his blubbering henchmen.

"No, I wasn't talking to you!" Ian shouted, heated.

"Oh, you were talking to the voices inside your head," said Monk in an understanding tone. "I talk to them all the time. Have they told you to burn things, yet?"(23)

"What? No, I was talking to myself, you great oaf!" Ian yelled.

"Whoa, boss! Calm down," said Mink trying to calm Ian down.

"Don't "Whoa, boss!" me!" Ian shouted as he turned to look at Mink. "Dave's doing this deliberately to me! Do you know how much I could have made out of a TV deal?"

"Err...a lot?" Monk answered.

"No, a little bit," said Ian, sarcasm dripping out of his mouth. "Yes, a lot!" Ian took a second to calm down; he was fuming. After a minute when Ian had cooled down, he looked at Mink and Monk and began to talk:

"Now, this is your first time at work and..." But Ian was rudely interrupted.

"Shouldn't we be at Jett Records if that's where we work?" asked Mink.

"Err...I...yes, we should but..." Ian had totally forgotten that he told Mink and Monk that he still worked at Jett Records. Maybe he was wrong about how stupid Mink was? "...but it's "Work At Home Day" today, so we can work here,"

"Oh, OK," said Mink, happily.

Nope, Ian was wrong; Mink was still stupid. (24)

"Anyway, this is your first day at work. You two are goanna work for me," said Ian, a big fake smile on his face.

Mink was a little resentful, but he smiled back and Monk wasn't even looking at Ian; he was watching a fly, fly around the apartment. The fly landed on the TV set. Ian saw Monk wasn't paying attention

"First things, first," said Ian loudly as he walked over to the TV set and squashed the fly on the TV set with a fist. Monk and Mink both jumped. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"You smooshed a fly!" said Monk as if he couldn't believe what he saw. "How could you?"

"It's not that hard really," said Ian as he walked back up to Mink and Monk. "Second thing, you will do as I tell you when I tell you to do it, understand?"

Mink and Monk both nodded their heads, mindlessly.

"If I tell you to bark, you will bark," said Ian as if it was a request.

Mink and Monk starred at Ian. "Bark!" Ian ordered. They both immediately started to bark. "Stop!" They both stopped.

"Now that we got that sorted, we can officially begin," said Ian in a strict voice. "OK, so you both know why I hired you, right?"

"Yes, you hired us..." Mink didn't even know why Ian had hired himself and his best friend but, luckily for him, Ian interrupted.

"Yes, and you know why, right?" Ian questioned.

"Yes to...to...to...to..." Mink looked around the apartment for the answer. His eyes saw the broken TV set. "...to...to fix the TV?" (25)

"No, you idiot!" Ian shouted. "I hired you two to become my CTCM guards!"

"Oh, yeah...that's right," said Mink remembering what Ian had said last night.

"OK, now you two have a very important job for me to do," said Ian as if he was talking to two seven year old kids. "You see those chipmunks you saw on the TV set a couple of minutes ago?"

"No," said Mink and Monk in union.

"What do you mean "No,"?" Ian asked, frustrated.

"I didn't see any chipmanks on the TV," said Mink, simply. (26)

"Chipmunks!" Ian corrected Mink's mistake. "Their chipmunks! Not chipmanks!" Ian turned to face Monk. "And what's your excuse, big boy?"

"I was watching the fly," said Monk, happily.

Ian put a hand to his head in frustration. "Look, all you have to do is go to this address..." Ian took out a piece of paper and handed it to Mink. Mink looked at the piece of paper; an address was written on it. "...and when nobody's around, you both steal the chipmunks. Got it?"(27)

"Got it boss," said Mink as he saluted to Ian. He then put the piece of paper into his leather jacket pocket.

"I have a question!" shouted Monk as he jumped up and down on one spot, his hand up in the air like a child.

"Yes?" replied Ian, clenched teeth.

"So, when you mean "steal" you mean taking without asking?" asked Monk.

"Yes, that's what stealing means; taking without asking!" Ian couldn't believe how stupid these two men were.

"Mommy always told me to never to take things without asking," said Monk, in an innocent voice. "It's wrong," (28)

Ian couldn't believe what he was hearing; how idiotic were these two?

"That's true; my mother told me the same thing," agreed Mink, nodding his head.

"Forget about what your mommy's told you!" Ian shouted, angry at the men's totally lack of evilness. "Just steal those little fur balls! And when you have them..." Ian took out a cell phone that was his own and handed it to Mink. "...call me on this cell phone and tell me you have them, OK?"

"I have another question!" shouted Monk as he raised his hand up in the air, again.

"What is it, now?" said Ian, losing his patience by the second.

"When you say phone, do you mean like ET?" asked Monk. Ian had a confused look on his face. "You know, like "ET phone home"?" (29)

Maybe it was a bad idea of Ian to hire to idiots as henchmen that would do his "dirty" work.

"Why did I even hire you two in the first place?" Ian asked more to himself than to anybody else, quietly.

"Because we'll work for peanuts," answered Monk as he grabbed a bag of peanuts Ian brought at the grocery store last night. Monk began to eat the peanuts.

"Oh yes, that's why," said Ian remembering what he told Mink and Monk last night If Ian was ever going to get these two to do anything he wanted the to do, he had to take a different approach. "OK," he said, speaking slowly. "I'm going to explain this really slowly so even you two can understand what I'm saying, as you two are dumber than an elephant..."

"Actually, elephants are really smart; did you know an elephant never forgets?" said Monk in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Never forgets what?" asked Mink, confused.

"I don't know, I forget" answered Monk, shrugging his shoulders. (30)

"Both of you just shut up!" shouted Ian. The, he started to talk really slow, again. "Now, go to that address that is written on that piece of paper. When you get to the address make sure that 

nobody is around in the house or outside. When you see the chipmunks alone, grab them and put them in this sack..." Ian hands Mink a big, brown sack "...then come back here..." Ian points at the apartment floor. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, boss, we understand," said Mink as he carried the bag over his shoulder.

"Good," said Ian, sounding relieved that Mink and Monk finally understood what to do. "Now, go and steal me those little furry rats and don't come back here until you have them!"

And at that sentence, Mink and Monk left their apartment to steal the chipmunks...but that's not what they thought...

"So, we have to steal furry little rats?" asked Monk as he and Mink descended the apartment stairs. (31)

Meanwhile, back in Mink and Monk's apartment, Ian Hawke was looking at a small photograph of the chipmunks he took while he was on tour with them. In the photograph, Theodore was eating a muffin, Simon was smiling at the camera and Alvin made it look like Simon had bunny ears by putting up two of his claws behind Simon's head. Ian was smoking on his cigar, looking at the photograph.

"Don't worry my little fur balls of wealth," he whispered evilly. "Soon, you'll be back with your dear old "Uncle Ian" and you're goanna make him millions, forever...and...ever...and...ever" (32)

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N:

A/N Chapter comments:

(I think this is the most A/N comments for any chapter so far! Yay!)

(1): Ian will stop at nothing to get the chipmunks" Talk about paranoid!

(2): Wanted to show why Ian always he "never loses" More character development I guess.

(3): And, why he wanted to kill Dave in the third chapter of the story!

(4): That I tell you guys that the security guards were important in Chapter 3? Can't remember...well, I'm telling you now; their important!

(5): He sounds a bit like Michael from " The Godfather" movie.

(6): Monk is my fav out of the two them. He's big and slow but his kind and sweet at the same time. He doesn't like to hurt anybody, but as a security guard, he does what he is told. LOL "Coffee Mugs"??

(7): Ooooo! Ian is always thinking! Can he possibly persuade Mink and Monk to join him? Let's find out...

(8): Uh, oh! It's working! Don't fall for it boys! Ian is so mean, he thinks their stupid and he calls them good things! angry

(9): "compre-hend means "understand, understand"?" LOL

(10): HA HA! Mink almost fooled Ian out of it! The B&B relates back to chapter 2 when Ian was staying that BED AND Breakfast. Forgot what it's called.

(11): What does CTCM stand for? Can anyone guess? First person to guess correctly gets 100 cookies from me! Yum, yum! 

(12): Don't go there Mink! Can't you see he out smarted you? Apparently, not...groans

(13): Kill him, Monk! Suffocate him! cheering

(14): Hid and Seek? His just like a big kid isn't he? LOL

(15): Dun, dun, dduuunnnn! I was going to end it here but I thought that wasn't fair so I kept on going. Lucky you, huh?

(16): How did that pizza get there? You, know what? I really don't want to know!

(17): LOL

(18): Love their reactions and Monk's question to Ian.

(19): How healthy, pizza and soda for breakfast. sarcastic

(20): This news reporter was in Chapter 2, as well, Helen Holly. Most of what you're about to read was I my plan when I first started to plan out the story.

(21): This all happened exactly at the end of Chapter 5, where Dave opened the theatre's doors and the cameras are in his face. The chipmunks fall back to sleep easily. I think it's cool how I made it in a full circle. Also, the timings a little complicated in this story. Might have a layout in my FAQ.

(22): He's angry! LOL

(23): "Have they told you too burn things yet?" Love it!

(24); Not internally true. Mink did realise Ian had said he still works at Jett Records!!

(25): I might have said the same thing as I still don't know what CTCM mean. Oh, yeah I do.

(26): LOL "Chipmanks"

(27): Sounds simple enough to understand...

(28): Again, LOL!

(29): ET phone home!

(30): "I forget!" I think that's my best line so far!

(31): This is not goanna be easy for them! LOL

(32): The plot gets deeper! Don't you just hate how I end it like that? I do!! LOL

OMG!!

THE PLOT: IT THICKENS!!

This has to be my favourite cliff-hanger chapter ending so far!! (I know I say that a lot, but it's the truth!) So, Mink and Monk have to capture the chipmunks and bring them back to Ian... sounds easy, but knowing them two, it will probably mess up somehow! LOL

So, did you like my two new characters? We're they funny or at least make you chuckle or smile? Were the jokes rubbish or good? Can you wait for the next chapter? Is the plot thickening? When will I stop asking these questions? Well, once you...9You know what I'm about to say! Yep, you guessed it! )

Review!

Please keep the reviews coming! It will certainly boost my confidence in my two new characters! K33p this story alive by clicking on the grey button that says "Submit review" Thank you guys; YOU ROCK!!

It's now 4:00a.m in the morning and I'm hitting the hey! Another chapter completed! Yay! Eye's heavy and straining, back aching, joints hurting; I really need to get some rest! LOL Hope you appericite what I sacrifriced for this chapter; sleep and my sanity. LOL!

I will probably update by 11th August!

Chapter 11 will be up after the 10th or 11th of August. No promises though.

Remember, if you want to ask me a question fog my FAQ (that will be posted soon), leave a question in your review or PM me. Your deadline is 11th August! I repeated, your deadline is 11th AUGUST! Thank you!

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	13. Hiding The Chipette's Part 1

**A/N: OMG! You Had To Wait Two Weeks...Again!**

**This Weeks A/N Isn't Long! It's A Miracle!**

Stats are always first: you may not like them but it's just a way to inform everyone of what's going on in the view counts and the reviews the story receives. If you don't like it, just skip it.

129 Reviews to date! Woohoo! Let's see; there were 119 reviews last time I updated so that means I received another 10 reviews for the last chapter! Thanks are in order, as always, to all my readers, and reviewers! Without your reviews...well, this story would have been deleted ages ago! That's how much you guys mean to this story! Before I go on about the "views", allow me to take the time to remind everyone about reviewing chapters. I'm not having a go at anyone here...I'm just reminding you guys...and girls!

**Reviews**

When you review a chapter:

Please make sure you login. I know a lot of people can't be bothered to login sometimes (I'm like that a lot of the time –LOL) but, please make an effort and just login. To those who don't have an account, why don't you create one? People can still have an account and use the website, you know? Also, when you login, it makes it easier for me to recommend your stories in my "Recommendations" segment.

Make sure you are reviewing the correct chapter. So, for example, if you want to review "Chapter 12" make sure you review for "Chapter 12" and not "Chapter 1" This just makes it more tidy and also it doesn't spoil the story for anyone if a reader decides to read the reviews of a chapter.

Don't abuse the reviewing system. Don't make reviews to abuse or insult other users. If you want to do that, send the user a PM (Post Message).

OK, I hope you take what I have said, onboard. I just want to make reviewing more user friendly for myself and to my readers. Remember, I am not having a go at anyone...I'm just reminding everyone, OK? Right, now that, that is cleared up, we can continue on with the stats. The story has now passed the 60,000 mark! Woohoo! Celebrate! To be precise, it's on 61,122 words. Though, remember, this is before I updated THIS chapter so it should be on about 65,000 words now, or something like that. I hope I can reach 100,000 words. I have, also, passed the 5000 views mark! Yay! (When did I pass the 500 mark? I haven't got a clue - LOL) The view stats stand at 5154! Halfway to 10,000! (Like I said last week, I can always dream) Last time I updated (Which was two weeks ago!), the view stats were at 4557. So, that means about 600 people have viewed my story in the past two weeks! Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! My last chapter received 110 views (which is great to hear!  )! You guys are AWESOME! Please, k33p reading! Thank you! 

Also, I just wany to let you know about my stats on the new tool "Reader Traffic" I am going to do something brand new here; I'm going to let you see the my "Reader Traffic" stats for yourself. Yes, you heard me! You can see how my story is doing for yourself. (Damn! I sound so paranoid! LOL)

To see my Reader Traffic Stats, just go to the link below (Put the spaces together):

h t t p/i254.photo bucket. com/albums/hh103/mpkio2/Stats.jpg

Don't worry; the link is totally safe. Just remember to fill in the gaps!

And now, it's the segment you've been waiting for: Recommendations! Drum roll please... (Drum roll)...Whose story will it be this week? Which story have I liked so much? Let's find out and see...

My first recommendation is AmericanGirl8597's cute fanfic So Close: An Alvinor Story! That's' right: the coupling in this fanfic is Alvin and Eleanor! I know what you may be thinking: "They so don't match!" I thought the exact same thing...that is until I gave it a shot! When you start reading it, you realise just how cute they are! Read it! It's awesomely cute! (Does that even make sense? LOL) Go on then; read it! My second recommendation is naoggirl's fanfic Simon and Jeanette Homework Help! In this cute one-shot, Jeanette goes to Simon for some help on her homework...but one turns out to be help on homework, might turn out to be something much bigger! It's a one-shot... that is awesome! Read it, it's so cute! Trust me! And my last, but not least, recommendation is ttlycrazygurl's fanfic So Much In Love! In this fanfic story, Brittany has had enough of Alvin and she tells him she never wants to see him again...but Alvin has a plan up his sleeve. Can Alvin get Brittany back? Brilliantly written and told! Read it; you don't want to miss this one!

And that, unfortunately, concludes this week's Recommendations! Again, more stories will be recommended next time I update! :)

And now for this week's real A/N! Don't worry it's not long!

**Real A/N:**

Did I say I was never going to make you wait two weeks for an update, ever again? I did? Well, if you say so! Again, I am very sorry (You must be used to all this "sorry" stuff by now!) you guys had to wait half a month for this update; I'll try and be more faster next time...but I highly doubt that- Sorry! :( Anyway, hope you can forgive me – you do forgive me, right? Even though you may have wanted to strangle me for making you wait so flipping long! LOL I deserve it, I agree. This is the apologies of all apologies: I AM SORRY! Hope you understand.

OK, as you may know (That depends if you read my last chapter's A/N or read my profile) I went on holiday (vacation) for a week at my Grandma's and Granddad's for a week. Let me tell you this: I seriously needed that rest! Yes, I'm still on Summer Vacation! (I start college in September – Yay! Because its new place and Boo cause College may eat up a lot of my writing time! :( ) Usually at home, I'm always working; writing this fanfic, working on vids, working on my MySpace, working on song requests and the list goes on..I have a stressfull life and that one week was mine to rest. It's a nice place to rest because my grandparents live near the beach. The weather was great as well; I got a tan! Anyway, just wanted to say that and to let you all know that I have missed the internet a lot (My grandparents don't have a computer) I especially missed reading fanficiton, YouTube and MySpace. It really makes you appreciate the things you have! It's great to be back in the City!

My "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2; The Chipette's" FAQ or formally known as "Interview With The Chipmunks And OC's", (BTW, OC stands for "Other Character") Has received 2 questions from 2 readers (That's one from each) Thank you to Girl4Christ15 and Chipmunkfanatic (anomonous) for the questions! The next interview is with The Chipette's! So, if anyone has a question for the Chipette's, head over and ask your question in the review or you can PM me (Post Message). The next interview will be up by next week! Stay tuned for that!

I still haven't got a new keyboard so the bad spelling and punctuation in the updates will still be noticeable. I am planning on getting a new one soon though! Yay!

Claire and Miss Miller will be introduced very soon! Can't wait to finally introduce them! Hold on guys and girls!

That concludes this week's "Real A/N"!

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply to Chipmunklover:**

Please don't hurt me! (See's mallet behind your back) I'll try and update much faster! (See's the mallet fall behind you) Phew! I really thought I was a goner for a moment!

Yeah, reviews are important to every writer, I think, and your reviwes are always long and detailed which I like a lot. Thanx again!:)

You actually plan how your goanna kill me when I update? Does that really make the time fly by? Thought of any good ideas into killing me? (I'm joking, obviously...or am I?)

(Your hitting me over the head with a mallet) I knew I wasn't going be off that easily! Why did I think you were goanna let me off this week?

That's not fair!! You can't ask me a trick question because it's a trick...wait a minute, that's the whole point of a trick question. Never mind...But, if you did have a favourite Chipette, would it be Jeanette cause your favourite chipmunk is Simon? I'm just curious...

I know I'll probably sound like a newb or something (Or just plain stupid), but what is a beta reader? Is it someone who proof reads other writer's work? I don't know so please let me know.

"REPLY TO YOUR REPLY TO MY REPLY TO YOUR REPLY:" LMAO! This line is even funnier than last week's!

Sorry about not being able to review your stories! I will though...that is, until I find some free time!

I was wondering why you were letting me get off easy! Sorry to hear you was sick; hope your feeling better now!

Yes it does send a shiver down my spine! Now you've got me worried; are you happy now? Oh, I can see you wrote "I'm satisfied now"! So, you are happy! Good for you! Pouts

OK, OK, I think you misunderstood what I was saying in 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373's review. What I meant by "I noticed I'm the only one writing about the 2007 chipmunks." I meant at the current moment! Not by the whole stories! I meant that I was the only "current" writer still writing about the 2007 chipmunks (meaning "updating") Of course your RCMCC series means a lot to me! It's actually one of my favs from you and the first story I'm goanna review when I find the time to do so. Please stop banging your head; your goanna get a headache.

Agreed when you say the 2007 chipmunks were a little off character!

Wow, talk about critical. I fixed the number problem in my last chapter ("1 man and 3 chipmunks) and also the "rubbery" mistake. Thanx for the heads up, yet again! I also laughed when I saw that mistake! What is a rubbery? I don't know, does anybody else know what it is?

Yes, Ian wants Mink and Monk to steal the chipmunks; you know what goanna happen? Well, why don't you tell me?

Yay! No major mistakes...for once!

I know what you mean about when people don't read all that you're trying to say: it's annoying! It's OK that you replied to a review comment. If you are going to though, make sure you reply to the review from which chapter it came from (I have explained this in my "Stats" segment). So, for example, if you want to reply to a review from "Chapter 4", you would go to "Chapter 4" and reply to that review. It just makes the review board tidier. Anyway, at least you set "the record straight". :)

The FAQ has been posted! Check it out when you have the time! :0

It's 3:43a.m and I'm so tired! I'm going off to sleep...hope to see ya review when I wake up! I can't wait to see what your goanna kill me with! Can't you just tell me, now? LOL

Well, enjoy the chapter!

**Reply to 17LIONS:**

Thanks for the two reviews!:)

Ugh! I could have gotten it right!

I liked the vid; I was also surprised by it as well.

What do you mean by join Chipmunklover? Chipmunklover is "helping" me, she is not against me. Could you please tell me what you mean?

My favourite Animaniac is Wakco; his so funny!

If you have a problem with Chipmunklover, please tell her yourself by PMing her; I can't do it for you. Also, I think you owe Chipmunklover an apology.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter!:)

**Reply to 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373:**

Thanx for the review!:)

What do you mean when you say "Uhuh!"?

Is that good or bad? Or just in the middle? I don't know; please let me know. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!:)

**Reply to Olivia:**

Yes, Mink and Monk are not that bright...but, like you said, that's what makes them funny. I've got a lot in stored for them; they sorta go on their little adventure of their own before they come near the chipmunks! Opps! Don't wanna give too much of the story away!

You'll be pretty surprised of what will happen, let me tell you that!

It sure does thicken; the plot that is! :0

Enjoy this chapter! 

**Reply to xmyMCRmyx:**

Yeah, I love Helen Holly to. She's pretty awesome.

Yeah, love that laugh!

The cliff-hanger was totally Ian!

Hope you like this chapter! :0

P.S. I got the "Dark Knight" trailer music in my head; it's so awesome!!

**Reply to k8tbug14:**

I'm happy you like Monk!

No problem about posting it before your birthday! How old are you know? If you don't mind me asking...

Enjoy the chap! 

-END OF SEGMENT-

OK, this chapter is the day after the Chipmunks and Chipettes meet. The Chipmunks soon realize they have problem; Dave is going to wake up and discover the Chipettes! What are they goanna do? Leave it to Alvin to come up with a plan! Now this Chapter is put into two parts (Part 1 and Part 2). Why two parts? I couldn't be bothered to write anymore tonight – it's 4:00a.m in the morning and I'm dead tired now. Although, I will be working on Part 2 tomorrow in the morning.

With 5,000 words long (including the A/N's), this chapter is not as big as the last one (Which was 8,000 words long! OMG!!) Anyway, it shouldn't take you too long to read this one. Could someone please let me know how long it actually takes for you to read one of my chapters? I don't know myself and would like to know.

That's all I think! Now remember guys, this "Chapter 11" not "Chapter 13" Just keep that in mind! Ignore the numbering!

And now, allow me to introduce "Chapter 11 – Hiding The Chipette's Part 1"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) This chapter is suitable for all! Enjoy!:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville.

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 11**

**Hiding The Chipettes Part 1**

Blue birds sang happily as the golden, bright sun blazed in through the Seville household windows. The joined living room and kitchen was bright and sunny giving the room a warm feeling in the room's atmosphere. Although the sun shone brilliantly through the windows and the blue birds sang loudly enough to wake someone, the six sleeping chipmunks dreamed on. It was eight o'clock in the morning and not one person (or chipmunk) was awake.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were fast asleep in different parts of the room. Theodore and Eleanor were both sleep peacefully in the kitchen, on a loaf of soft bread. Theodore was sleeping next to Eleanor, their paws touching each other. (1) Half way across the room, Simon and Jeanette were sleeping in the living room, on one of the armchairs. Simon looked like he was a small fur ball, snoring quietly and peacefully. Jeanette was hurdled on top of Simon, sleeping on his soft fur. She was also snoring quietly.(2) And over by the television set, on the couch, Alvin and Brittany slept. Brittany was spread out on a big, soft pillow, a big wide smile on her face, and Alvin slept next to her, his face resting on her soft fur, a small frown on his furry face. (3) Last night, Alvin and Brittany had an argument, again, about who should sleep on the big pillow. Alvin argued that he should be the one to sleep on it, as his leg still "hurt" a bit. While Brittany argued that she should sleep on it as she was the "guest" and Alvin replied "A guest whose about to be kicked out!"(4). After much ranting and shouting, Alvin's brothers, who were annoyed that their brother was keeping them up, persuaded Alvin to let Brittany sleep on the pillow. But Alvin, being his cocky and flirty self, said to Brittany "You'll be off that pillow and sleeping next to me in five minutes flat!" Brittany rolled her eyes at this. (5)

It was Saturday today and Dave liked to sleep in late on the weekends. But, little did the three sleeping, male chipmunks know, today Dave had to wake up bright and early. He had to go to downtown Los Angles and talk to the music producers over at Jett Records to talk about his boys new single. As The Chipmunks manager, it was Dave's responsibility to take care of meetings, recordings, arrange events and concerts, and marketing for his sons. He didn't know how he was goanna like having so much responsibility, but he knew he would his best and that's all he could do. He knew he would do a better job than the chipmunks "Uncle Ian" who exhausted his boys from over working them and lack of sleep. Dave had to be up by eight thirty, to be on time at Jett Record's at nine thirty. (6)

At five past eight, someone started to stir. The clumsy, yet smart female chipmunk, started to gain consciousness. She rubbed her eyes, tiredly and yawned loudly. "We must almost be in America!" Jeanette thought, forgetting that she was no longer on the cruise ship, but was in the Seville house. As Jeanette's eye's adjusted to the sunlight, she almost had a heart attack. The surroundings around her was not the usual vegetables and fruit in a small, dark, cramped box she was used to seeing every day, but instead she was in a large, bright room filled with furniture and objects.

"Where am I?" Jeanette thought, worriedly. "How did I get here?" (7)

Her heart started to race. Where were her sisters? Did someone snatch her? Many questions sprang up in Jeanette's mind. What was she going to do? However, when she looked down and saw the small, snoring fur ball which was Simon Seville, the events of last night flashed back to Jeanette.(8)

"Oh...that's right," she thought, her heart beat returning to normal. "I'm in a house with three other talking chipmunks" she reassured herself. When Jeanette's heartbeat had slowed down, she felt a little silly about how she reacted when she had awoken, but that soon vanished, when she looked at Simon sleeping. He looked so peaceful to her and as she watched him, butterflies started to flutter in her stomach; what was wrong with her? (9)

Jeanette, however, never found out the answer to why butterflies were fluttering in her stomach because, at that precise moment, a loud "Bang!" erupted from outside, entered the open living room window and startled the chipmunks. Theodore and Eleanor were so startled at the loud noise, that they both hugged each other, afraid to open their small eyes, shivering with fear. They soon stopped hugging each other when they realized what they were doing. They both looked away as nothing had happened and both blushed, strongly.(10) Simon awoke with a start; he jumped to his feet, looking around the room, scanning for the source of the noise. But he realized that everything was out of focus. He tried desperately to look for his glasses, but he feel off the couch in the process of searching for them. Jeanette gasped as she saw Simon fall off the armchair; she hoped he was OK. She scattered down the armchair and stood next to the glasses less Simon, who was on the living room floor.

"Are you OK, Simon?" she asked Simon, kindly.

"I'm fine, thank you, Jeanette," Simon replied as he sat up on the floor

"You sure you didn't hurt yourself?" Jeanette asked a little worried if Simon had injured himself.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Simon, reassuring the worried Jeanette, who was now helping Simon to his feet. "I couldn't find my glasses. Their on the armchair, but I couldn't find them"

"I'll help you look for them," said Jeanette, kindly.

"Oh, thank you, Jeanette," replied Simon, as they both scurried up the armchair to find Simon's glasses. They searched all over the armchair, but they both couldn't find the glasses anywhere. For a moment, Simon glanced at Jeanette to see if she was close to his glasses...she was; her paw was an inch away from them.

"Stop!" Simon shouted to Jeanette. Jeanette looked at Simon, puzzlingly. "My glasses are an inch away from your right paw!"

"Oh, they are?" Jeannette asked as she looked to the left of her right paw. But to her surprise, her eyes went out of focus. "Are you sure, Simon?"

"Yes, I'm positive, Jeanette!" Simon shouted back to Jeanette, but Jeanette still doubted him.

"I...I can't see anything, Simon!" Jeanette shouted to Simon. "Everything's out of focus!" (11)

"What?" Simon asked, not understanding what she was saying. "But how can your eyes be out of- "And then, the answer hit him; Jeanette suffered from _Hyperopia_, an eye sight condition that he, Simon, suffered from. (12)

"Simon, what should I do?" Jeanette asked.

"OK, Jeanette," Simon started to say in a calm voice. "Trust me when I tell you that "My glasses are right next to your right paw" Just pick them up and I'll come to you, OK?"

"Err...OK, Simon," replied Jeanette. She had to trust Simon, if she was going to find his glasses for him. Slowly, Jeanette placed her right paw to the right. She could feel the lenses of glasses...Simon's glasses! "I found them!" she said, joyfully.

"OK, I'm coming over," Simon said. He stood up and faced Jeanette, who had his glasses in her paws, and slowly walked to her. Yes, it was difficult for Simon to see where he was going, but his sight on Jeanette didn't blur out...that is, until he came closer.

"Jeanette, your goanna have to give me directions so I can come over to you," Simon said loudly to Jeanette.

"Just keep coming forward, Simon" Jeanette replied helping Simon lead the way to her. In the end, Simon made his way to Jeanette. Jeanette handed him his glasses and Simon placed them on, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you, Jeanette," said Simon, in a tone full with gratitude.

"That's OK, Simon," Jeanette said to the glasses wearing chipmunk. "I have a question though; how come my eyes went out of focus when I was trying to look for your glasses?"

"Er...well, I think you suffer from short-sightedness. It's when you can see far distance objects but not near objects," Simon explained. "We're goanna have to give you some glasses,"

"Oh, OK" said Jeanette.

Seconds later, Simon and Eleanor heard two high, alarming voices. They both looked around and saw Theodore and Eleanor racing towards them.

"Did you hear it?" Theodore asked his older sibling. "It woke me and Eleanor,"

"Yes, I did hear it, Theodore," Simon said, remembering the noise that had awoken him and made him fall off the couch in the first place.

"You think Alvin and Brittany heard it?" asked Eleanor as she scratched her ear with her right foot.

"Look for yourselves," said Simon as he looked over at the living room couch where Alvin and Brittany slept on the big pillow, sleeping close to each other. (13)

"Aww," said Eleanor as she looked at the two sleeping chipmunks. "Don't they look cute like that?"

"I can't believe their still asleep," said Theodore as he scurried over to where Alvin and Brittany slept.

"I can," said Simon sarcastically. "Alvin can sleep through anything,"

"Yeah," Theodore agreed with his older brother. "I guess your- "But what Simon "was", Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor never found out because the next moment, Theodore had accidentally tripped over the TV remote control and, in the process, turned on the television. Alvin and Brittany both started to stir awake and in moments, they were fully awake.

"Very well," Simon sighed. "I stand corrected; Alivin's a light sleeper" (14)

When they had both realized they were sleeping close to each other, they scurried to their feet, faced each other and screamed: "You!" both pointing a finger at each other. (15)

"What do you think you're doing!?" Brittany said in a disgusted voice. "Sleeping next to me, while I'm sleeping!?"

"Me!?" said Alvin in disbelief. "How do I know you didn't just push me onto that pillow!?"

"Oh, pur - lease," said Brittany amused at Alvin's comment. "Why would I want to sleep next to a stinky chipmunk such as yourself?"

"Stinky!?" shouted Alvin, outraged by Brittany's remark. "I'm not stinky; I smell awesome!"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself!" Brittany replied trying not to burst out laughing.

"Flatter myself?" Alvin said as he pointed at himself. "You're the one who should stop flattering about themselve! You keep saying how "glamorous" you are, but deep down your just a female chipmunk whose all alone and you just wanted a "munk" to sleep next to, to make you feel secure, and that "munk" was me!" Alvin had gone too far... (16)

In a millisecond, Brittany had attacked Alvin. She jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. He tried to struggle free but he accomplished nothing, as Brittany held him down stronger.

"Say you didn't mean it!" Brittany demanded, her eyes staring dangerously into Alvin's shocked eyes.

"No," said Alvin, stubbornly. He wasn't going to say it; he couldn't, he didn't want to because he knew he was telling the truth...but who was he telling the truth about? Couldn't part of what he said applied to himself?

"Alvin," Simon said in a warning tone. "This is ridiculous! Just say you didn't mean it!"

"No, Simon," Alvin replied to his annoyed younger sibling. He tried to look away from Brittany's dangerous stare but, he found it difficult to look anywhere but her eyes. "I'm not going to say it!"

"If you don't, I'll hit you," Brittany threatened the stubborn chipmunk she had in her grip.

"Alvin, she looks like she'll do it," Theodore warned his brother in a worrying tone; he didn't like seeing his brothers get hurt.

"No, Theodore," Alvin continued to not give in. "I'm not saying it. And besides, she wouldn't dare!" he said in a daring tone as he looked up at her.

"Oh, yeah?" Brittany replied dangerously. "Watch me!" Brittany clenched her right fist, held it in the air- (17)

"Alvin? Simon? Theodore?" came a voice from Dave's bedroom; Dave was awake.

Brittany heard the voice and was distracted of what she was doing. Alvin saw his chance and he pushed Brittany off of him. He stood up, brushed himself down and said:

"Ha! I told you, you wouldn't do it!"

"That's not fair," Brittany whined as Eleanor helped her sister to her feet. "I got distracted by that voice!"

"Who was that, anyway?" asked Eleanor as she looked at the three chipmunk brothers.

"Oh, that was just, Dave. He's our- "But as Simon tried to explain who Dave was, horror hit him hard. The three female chipmunks looked at Simon confused. Even Alvin and Theodore looked at him, puzzled.

"Err...would you girls excuse my brothers and I," Simon said to the female chipmunks as he grabbed Alvin and Theodore by the arms and dragged them away from Alvin, Jeanette and Eleanor. "We have to...talk."

"Oh sure," shouted Brittany sarcastically to Simon and his brothers. "Don't include us! We like being excluded!" (18)

Simon had dragged his two brothers far away from Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor as possible; he couldn't risk being overheard by them. They all gathered in a circle, and when it was clear to talk, Simon began:

"Dave gaining consciousness has put the female chipmunks into a rather difficult predicament and..." But Simon was rudely interrupted.

"Simon, I speak for not only for myself, but for Theodore as well when I ask "What the heck are you talking about? I don't speak geek!" asked Alvin, still wearing a confused expression. Simon looked at Theodore, who wore the same expression as Alvin. Simon groaned in frustration; he sometimes forgot how oblivious his brothers were. (19)

"Dave has woken up and if he finds the female chipmunks, who knows what may happen!?" Simon sighed as he finished his sentence.

"Now, you see," said Alvin calmly, patting Simon on the back. "Was that so hard?" (20)

"Alvin, this is no time for jokes!" said Simon, seriously as he yanked Alvin's arm away from his back. "We have to do something, fast!"

"Erm...why, Simon?" piped up Theodore. "What's going to happen?"

Simon sighed, yet again. How he had the same genre pool as his brothers, he'll never know.

"Don't you two remember what Dave said about "animal friends" two months ago when we first met him?"

"Yeah," said Alvin. "He said something about "Not wanting our animal friends in the house" and-" And then, realization hit Alvin.

"Simon!" Alvin said in a shocked voice. "Dave has woken up and if he finds the female chipmunks, who knows what may happen!?" Alvin repeated Simon's sentence.

Simon but his paw to his head in frustration.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" said Simon sarcastically.

"Well, we have to do something!" Alvin said loudly.(21)

"I know," Simon replied.

"Dave would be walking through that door..." Alvin pointed at Dave's bedroom door. "...in any moment!"

"I know," said Simon, his anger rising.

"Dave is going to find three girl chipmunks in the living room!" exclaimed Alvin as he tried to explain their problem to his younger brother. (22)

"I know!" shouted Simon. (23)

"Well, then think of something!" Alvin shouted back. "You're the so-called "Smart One"" (21)

"You mean Dave will throw the girl chipmunks out?" asked Theodore in an upset voice. He sounded as if he was at the verge of tears; he didn't want the girl chipmunks to leave. He still wanted to get to know them, to talk to them and, maybe, even play with them...especially Eleanor. (24)

"Not if we can help it, Theodore!" said Alvin as he stood next to his baby brother to reassure him. "We just need to come up with a plan, a good plan, a fool proof plan, a plan that can't possibly fail..."

"When you come up with the plans, they always do fail!" Simon stated. (25)

"A way so Dave will never notice the girls..." Alvin continued to ponder until, his awesome, fool proof idea hit him. "And I think I know just the plan that will work!"

Simon groaned and sighed: "In other words, this plan is going to fail," (26)

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N:

A/N Chapter comments:

(1): OMG! Cute!

(2): Again, cute!

(3): Cutest of all things cute! LOL

(4): Alvin's so funny! LOL

(5): Alvin is such a flirt but Brittany's not buying it! Better change your tactics, Alvin.

(6): I admit, I had a little "Writer's block at the beginning. It's always hard for me to start up a chapter, right. What will happen when Dave discovers the chipettes? Let's see what happens next...

(7): Do you ever get that? When you sleep in a different location and when you wake up you wonder what you're doing in a different location and then, suddenly, it comes to you? I experienced this once when I slept at my Gran's and Granddad's house for the week; just wanted to include it in this chapter.

(8): Simon made Jeanette remember. Does that mean anything?

(9): Is Jeanette already feeling something towards Simon? It looks likely...

(10): That image is ubber cute! Aww, their holding on to each other. How did I come up with that?

(11): I had almost totally forgotten that Jeanette hasn't got any glasses on yet and I had to show the point that she needed them. What better way than to show she needs glasses by looking for Simon's glasses? It's a little symbolic; the glasses representing what Jeanette's needs; glasses of her own.

(12): I looked this up on Wikipedia. LOL

(13): Wow! Alvin and Brittany are deep sleepers.

(14): LOL! I love Simon's humor!

(15): This is from a movie, but I can't remember what it's called! Dang it!

(16): This was supposed to be a two way meaning; it was applied for Brittany and Alvin himself.

(17): She's goanna hit Alvin!

(18): Love Brittany's sarcasm!

(19): "I DON'T SPEAK GEEK!" Love it! Poor Si!

(20): "Was that too hard?" LOL

(21): This whole part was inspired by the 1960 chipmunk show "The Alvin Show" It's in the episode "Sam Valiant Private Nose" It's so funny and you can watch it on YouTube! :)

(22): Alvin repeated what Simon said to him!

(23): LMAO!

(24); Aww! Theodore wants the Chipettes to stay!

(25): Alvin must come up with some bad plans! Can't wait to see his plan in operation! :)

(26): Nicely put, Simon!

Finally, I have completed this part! It's 5:00a.m in the morning and I am so tired right now; my eyes are half closed!

So, what crazy and fool proof plan does Alvin have in store for his brothers and the chipette's? Will his plan work? Or will it crash and burn as Simon predicted? There's only one way to let me know:

REVIEW!

Yes, you saw it coming, right? Did you like this chapter? Was it funny? Cute? Interesting? I don't know because I need you guys to let me know! Please review guys...and girls; You'll be my BFF (Best Friend Forever) if you do!

I don't know when I'm goanna update, but keep those reviews coming in and it won't be too long! (I'm guessing around next week sometime.):)

Also, remember if you want to ask The Chipette's, please read my FAQ story and leave your question the review or PM me! Chapter 2 of the interview will be up soon!

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	14. Hiding The Chipette's Part 2

**A/N: Again, I Am Sorry For The Long Wait!**

**Part 2 Of "Chapter 11" Does Alvin's Plan Work?**

Of course, stats are first. If you don't want to read about the "Stats" or the "Real A/N" just skip it!

I now have 144 reviews for all the chapters! wOOt! wOOt! Thank you so much everyone! I had 129 reviews last week so, that makes another 15 reviews to the overall total. Again, thanks for reviewing!  K33p the reviews coming! (Criticism is welcome as always!) While I'm talking about reviews, may I just say thank you to all of those who took onboard the review rules I talked about last week ago; It's good to know you guys actually read all this stuff I write down!  Please stay by the rules for reviews; it will k33p me happy and k33p the review board tidy. THANK YOU! (To read them, go to "Chapter 11 Part 1") I'm guessing that this story has now passed 70,000 words mark! (I'm guessing because this is before I updated; remember that) I hope I can reach 100,000 words; that would be awesome!  Gotta k33p writing, gotta k33p writing…Anyway, the views now stand on 5,800! Wow! Let's see; last week it was on 5154 so that means over 700 people have read my story since last time I updated! (Will it reach 10,000? I sure hope so!) Thank you to everybody who has read my story! Last Chapter "Chapter 11 Part 1" received 127 views! (Thank you; can't say that enough!) Please, k33p reading guys! ROCK ON!!

Also, just wanted to let everyone know that the "Alvin and the Chipmunks" category on Fanfiction. Net has almost reached 300 stories1 Wahoo! Let's party!

OK, now it's time for the segment everybody's been waiting for: Recommendations! Whose story is it this week? Let's find out….

My first recommendation is y xmyMCRmyx awesome sequel fanfic to The Ghost Of You, Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge! Earlier than expected, xmyMCRmyx has released the sequel to The Ghost Of You! In this dramatic sequel, Alvin is consumed for his revenge over Ian Hawke. With the help of his brother Simon, Alvin will stop at nothing for his revenge. This sequel is supposed to be dramatic and a few surprises are in stock! Get ready to be blow away! If you have not read xmyMCRmyx's fanfic The Ghost Of You, I would read it as you may get lost with this story. Read. It. Now! My second recommendation is The Sole Survivor's fanfic Alvin and the Chipmunks Week of Fun! In this fanfic story, Alvin and the Chipmunks agree to stay with one of their fans, Renee. Their suppose to have a week full with fun at her house: but will her older sister stop that? A very funny story that I have enjoyed very much; read it! And my last recommendation is BlankCanvas23's fanfic story A Wedding Nice To Meet You! In this story, Dave and Claire are getting married. But when Theodore discovers other chipmunks like himself, he can't wait to tell his brothers? Will they believe him? Does Dave and Claire get married? Read it and find out! 

Ant that is the end of this week's Recommendations!

More stories to be recommended next time I update! 

OK, it's time for this week's "Real A/N" Again, this one isn't long!

**Real A/N:**

First off, let me say that the tardiness of this chapter was entirely my fault. If you can believe this, I have been very lazy for the past few days (That's summer holidays (vacation) for ya!) Every time I tell myself "I'm goanna write today" I never did cause I was just too bored. After a few days of not doing much, I started to get really bored. I then remembered that I still had to write and got straight it today (26th August 08)

Second off, this would have been up a lot earlier but Fanfiction .net was down for a long while today so I couldn't have logged in. Most of you might have experienced the same thing. Does anyone know why it was down? Please PM me if you do know! Thank you! Anyway, it's up now so enjoy! 

And lastly, My "Interview With Chipmunks And OC's" FAQ have had a lot of reviews lastly. I updated it on Monday with "Chapter 2" Last week it only had 2 reviews; this week it has 9! Woohoo! Thank you for all the great questions and reviews. I will try to answer them as soon as possible! Remember, to ask a question just leave it in your review or PM me (Private Message) The next chapter will be updated next week! Stay tuned! 

Also, I have fixed all spelling errors and grammar errors in the last Chapter: "Chapter 11 Part 1" Thank you to Chipmunklover and Mossnose- Kitty Seville for the heads up!

The grammar and spelling problems should have been improved on this chapter; I wrote it all on my dad's computer. I still need to buy a new keyboard! 

More characters like Miss Miller and Claire will be introduced soon! 

That concludes this week's "Real A/N"!

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply to Chipmunklover:**

Your reviews are not causing controversy! Your reviews are awesome and they keep me motivated! Don't listen to the other people; keep doing what you do best at! 

I accept your apology about the "Review war" thing

Ha ha ha – Never knew that "PM" meant private Message. Gotta go and edit my chapter now. LOL

Thank you for your other long review on my "Interview With The Chipmunks" FAQ that I just received from you. I will reply to that when I update that FAQ. Thanks for taking the time to write such a long review!

Thanks for not hurting me. LOL. But, should I really trust you?

Yeah, I'm the type of person that will take advice as you said "With open arms" I know I need to improve but no-one ever told me how to…until you started reviewing. Thanks you once more! (Don't you get tired with me always thanking you? LOL) I guess people who get into arguments can't handle criticism very well.

"Reply TO YOUR REPLY TO MY REPLY TO YOUR REPLY TO MY REPLY. (Is this getting repetive? It isn't? Then it's just me..."

Yep, it's just you. LOL

I was pouting because I didn't know when you was going to "attack" me with a mallet or something and you asked: "Does it send a shiver down your spine?" and I replied "Yes! It does! Are you happy now?" I was a little mad that you were getting happy over my displeasure.

Scary how I knew you were goanna get a headache; I got one too! LOL

HA HA That sounds like a good idea! Keep the word "rubbery" for Mink/Monk (I think it's Monk) and Ian should have asked what it was. Too bad I already changed it.

If you don't wanna spoil the story for anybody else about what you think is going to happen in this story, why don't you PM me? (Yes, PM as in "Private Message" not "Post Message" LOL)

Thank you for clearing up the whole beat reader thing!

You'll be glad to know 17Lions does have an account now! You can now contact them.

Yes, sorry about repeating the word "Chipmunks" a lot. I'm not really good in starting chapters and I forgot I was in Dave's perspective after awhile. Thanks to your heads up I went back to edit that chapter and I fixed the opening paragraphs. Also, you'll be happy to know that all major grammar and spelling problems have been fixed. Go check it out! 

Chipmunks are now always captalisized when I'm talking about the brothers as a band. Thank you for that!

Well, Simon isn't yelling at Jeanette in an angry tone or anything. It's just that their far apart and he just wanted her to hear him so he had to shout at her so she could hear him.

I'm happy you find all my humour funny. I always write the best comedy moments with Alvin, Simon and Brittany for some reason. I'm goanna try and give some funny lines to Eleanor, Jeanette and Theodore in later chapters.

I got a bad feeling your goanna hurt me really badly for not updating fast enough! (Hides behind shield – where did I get this from?)

You're not the only one who understood Simon: I did as well. LOL

This is the longest reply I have ever written to you!

Thank you for the long review! You're an awesome friend! (Hugs you)

It's 5:00a.m. in the morning! I'm dead tired!

I await for your reply, patiently.

**Reply to Mossnose- Kitty Seville:**

Hey!

I'm glad you're finding it funny and sweet! 

Hmm….when you were talking to the "Random Person" it sounded like you were talking to your sub-conscious mind. Tell me what you think.

"I noticed you said 'Chipmunks' over probably a dozen times. I think you might have tired the word out. Give the word a little break! It works hard, for 40 hours a week, minimum wage!" LMAO I couldn't stop laughing when you said that!  The problem has now been fixed; you can go back and see for yourself if you would like to.

Yeah, the words' missing letters and stuff is not my fault; I have a pretty old keyboard and still need to buy a new one. Oh, and the word "Humour" is not a typo. In England, where I'm from, it is spelt with a "u". Although, I did go back and change it just in case other people get confused as well.

Erm…yeah you're being critical. But I like that so keep doing it!

Thank you for your lovely review!

Enjoy this chapter! 

**Reply to Olivia:**

Yeah, Mink and Monk's "adventure" is goanna be pretty long but it's going to be very funny as well!

Alvin's always funny and I just had to give that line to Simon!

Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

**Reply to GirlNextDoor228:**

Yeah, that chapter was pretty cute alright. Wow; "AMAZING" work?

Thank you!

Well, I've updated now so: Enjoy! 

**Reply to emmiexcutie:**

Yeah, that what I tried to explain in that paragraph; Alvin is just as lonely as Brittany and everything he just said to her might imply to himself.

I just had get Jeanette to find Simon's glasses; it was the perfect opportunity to show she needs glasses!

Enjoy this chapter! 

**Reply to xXCloud-PrincessXx:**

I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, the chapter was cut and funny; Alvin's so funny in that chapter.

Well, enjoy this chapter! 

**Reply to 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373:**

Thanks for the support!

Hope you like this chapter! 

-END OF SEGMENT-

Well everyone, this is "Part 2" to "Chapter 11". In this part, Alvin puts his "fool proof" plan into action; but will it be good enough to hide The Chipettes from Dave?

I can't believe its past 5:00a.m in the morning and I'm still writing on this thing!

I think that's all! Remember, this is "Chapter 11 Part 2" not "Chapter 14" OK?

And, here it is "Chapter 11 Part 2 – Hiding The Chipettes"!

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) The word "bomb" is used several times. You all have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville.

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 11**

**Hiding The Chipettes Part 2**

Dave Seville was stirring awake in his comfortable bed, inside his sun covered bedroom. He wasn't fully awake just yet; he was sort of half awake and half asleep. What awoken him was a sound that erupted from the living room. It sounded like someone had turned the TV on. _It must have been one of the boys_, Dave thought sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. _But that was impossible_, he thought. _The boys wouldn't be awake yet; it's Saturday! They usually sleep in on a Saturday!_ But whatever, or whoever, made the noise, Dave was grateful to them; he had to be awake by eight thirty. He had to go downtown Los Angles to Jett Records for a very important meeting (which started at nine thirty) about his boys, The Chipmunks. (1)

Dave lazily looked to his right were his nightstand was and were his alarm clock was placed. He looked at the clock; it read "8:29a.m" As Dave started at the clock, a thought crossed his mind: Why didn't he set his alarm clock? He knew he had an important meeting to be at the next day, so what made him to forget to set his alarm clock for "8:30a.m"? _Well, it was an eventful night,_ he thought as he tried to remember last night's events. _There was the boy's concert – that took a lot of my energy down- and then there were those TV reporters who didn't stop asking me questions after the concert. And lastly, there was that whole "bomb" scare with the boys – I hope didn't frighten them too much_, Dave thought remembering his chipmunk sons faces when he told them about the "bomb" in the house. _I couldn't believe it turned out to be the telephone machine_, he thought embarrassment washing over him when he realized how stupid he must have looked in front of his sons_. I never did get to listen who left me a message on the machine; I better listen to it when I have the chance. And, what was in that box?_, Dave questioned as he remembered the box did not contain a "bomb_" I'm goanna have to take a look what's inside that box_, Dave thought, determingly. (2)

When Dave had finished his conversation in his head, he remembered he had a meeting to get to. He looked back his alarm clock which now read: "8:33a.m." (3)

"Well, I've got a meeting to go to," said Dave, groggily. He was about to get out of bed when he felt a sudden weight on his bed's coverers. The weight was moving up the covers towards Dave's face, what was it? Dave felt the weight continue to crawl until, he felt nothing at all. He looked down at his bedcovers and saw nothing; maybe he just imagined it. Dave was about to get out of bed the second time, until a furry little face popped it's head in Dave's view.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Dave. The furry creature gave him a heart attack. Dave realized the furry face was one of his sons, his hot headed son: Alvin Seville. (4)

"Good morning to you too, Dave" Alvin greeted happily, trying not to laugh at Dave's sudden reaction to his morning greeting. (5)

"Alvin!?" said Dave in a tone half-questioning and half-angry. He was looking up at Alvin's face, which was the only part Dave could see of Alvin. Alvin was sitting on Dave's head and his head was hung over looking at him. _So, that's what I could feel on my bedcovers_, Dave thought.

"Yes, Dave?" replied Alvin as he smiled at Dave, but this smile was not the "happy" sort of smile. This smile was the kind of smile you put on (And Alvin did "put it on" a lot of the time) when you're trying to hide something; when you know you're in trouble. Alvin had used it so many times on Dave when Alvin was in trouble and trying to hide his wrong doing, Dave knew it when he saw it. What was Alvin hiding, this time?

"What are you doing up there, on my head?" Dave asked in a calm voice that was trying not to get angry.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you a welcome greeting to the new day, Dave," said Alvin happily, continuing smiling his "fake" smile. "Did you like it?"

"Oh, yeah; I liked it alright," said Dave, sarcastically. "Especially the part you almost gave me a heart attack!" (6)

"Did, I?" asked Alvin in a half questioning tone and half amusing tone. "Oh, sorry, Dave,"

_His up to something_, thought Dave as he starred up at his son. _What did he do this time? Set the living room rug on fire? Break my favorite, and only, song writing trophy? Sell his own fur on eBay? (7) What? Maybe his trying to be nice so I'll forget about his punishment? I don't care how nice he is; his grounded today! _

"Thank you, Alvin" said Dave slowly looking up at his son, suspiciously. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get up and get ready-" Dave was rudely interrupted.

"Ready? Ready for what?" asked Alvin his voice shaking a little.

"To get ready for my meeting at Jett Records. Now, if you would excuse me Alvin-" Dave was about to get up and get ready for his meeting when, all of a sudden, Alvin exclaimed:

"Wait!"

"What?" asked Dave, irritated that his son wouldn't leave him alone.

"Why don't you stay in bed, Dave?" said Alvin in a reassuring tone. At this point, Alvin jumped down from the top of Dave's head and landed on the bed covers. "You need your sleep; sleep is good for you!" (8)

"Stay in bed? No, Alvin I really need to get-"

"Because you know, Dave," said Alvin continuing his little speech on "sleep" "You remembered how me and my brothers where when are so-called "Uncle Ian" over worked us, don't you?"

"Yeas, I do Alvin, but I have to-" Dave was cut off, yet again. Why is Alvin doing this? What's he hiding?

"Then you should know, Dave, that sleep is very good for you when you have a very stressful job!" said Alvin as he tried to tuck Dave into his bed. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you, what happened to me and my brothers!"

Dave was so confused; many questions buzzed at the back of his mind: _Who or what, made that noise in the living room? What message was left on the telephone machine? What mysterious item laid in the box he found on his door step? Why was Alvin awake now; it's a Saturday? And why, why was he doing this to me? _Dave hadn't been listening to Alvin, and while he hadn't been listening to Alvin, Alvin had been chatting away about the best position to lie in when you should go to sleep:

"…And usually, lying on your side is a good way to sleep but some people don't like that and…"

And Dave had had enough. He looked to his right hand side and looked at the clock: "8:40a.m." Dave would be fired if he wasn't on time for the Jett Records meeting!

"That's it, I've had it!" said Dave, loudly. And as he said this, he flung of his bedcovers and got out bed. Unluckily for Alvin, the bed covers had landed on top of him and covered him. Alvin was now lost under the covers shouting: "Dave, help!" (9)

Dave flung the covers back over to reveal his son, Alvin. Dave then picked Alvin up by his hoodie sweater and lifted him to Dave's eye level.

"I have to get ready for an important meeting now, Alvin," said Dave slowly and calmly.

"Do you have to get ready just this minute?" asked Alvin, smiling at Dave. "Remember what I said about good sleep, Dave!"

But Dave took no notice of his time wasting, hiding something son. Dave merely walked over to his bedroom door, opened it and placed Alvin down on the floor outside the bedroom.

"I am getting ready for the meeting now, Alvin" said Dave talking calmly to his son who looked up at him, smiling.

"Of course Dave, of course" replied Alvin, smiling. And at that moment, Dave shut the door.

It took Dave no less than 10 minutes to be ready for the meeting. He had a shower, dressed in his best suit, combed hair and brushed his teeth. He was set.

At around ten to nine, Dave opened his bedroom to go and see who else was up. Dave didn't think neither Simon nor Theodore was awake just yet, although Alvin was awake and he was the deepest sleeper out of the three of them! As Dave opened his bedroom door, he glanced around the living room. The TV was on and the sun was shining through the windows. Dave couldn't see Alvin or Simon or Theodore, anywhere in the room.

"Alvin?" Dave called. "Simon? Theodore?"

As Dave called for his boys, he could smell burning….burning toaster waffles! Immediately, he ran into the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he was surprised; on the kitchen table, a plate full with toaster waffles and glass full with fresh orange juice was laid out on the table. Was this all for him? Surely, Alvin didn't make this? He must have done something pretty bad…. (10)

As Dave walked to the breakfast that was laid onto the table, he got another little surprise; or more like, three little surprises. Alvin, Simon and Theodore all popped out from under the table. Alvin was still smiling up at Dave, Simon was shifting his weight from one foot to another and Theodore looked a little guilty. What the heck was going on? (11)

"Err…good morning, boys?" said Dave looking down at his three weird behaving sons.

"Good morning, Dave!" they all greeted in usion.

"What's this for?" asked Dave pointing down at the breakfast laid on the table.

"That?" said Alvin pointing at the breakfast. "Why, this is for you Dave!"

"I know that," said Dave. "Why did you make this for me?"

"We just wanted to do something special for you, Dave!" replied Alvin, still smiling strongly. Alvin glanced at Simon and Theodore to help him out.

"Yeah!" agreed Theodore in a squeaky voice.

"That's right!" said Simon a little uncertainly in his voice. Luckily for Simon, Dave didn't notice.

"I mean," continued Alvin. "You've done so much for us these past few months and we just wanted to show you how much you mean to us, Dave!"

Dave was still unsure; _Was Alvin telling the truth? Was he being nice to Dave? Was this the reason why Alvin tried to make Dave stay in bed; so Simon and Theodore could prepare his _

_breakfast? No,_ said a voice in the back of his head. _This is Alvin we're talking about! His never like this; there has to be another reason why his doing this_….a reason that could extend Alvin's punishment.

"So, Dave, are you going to sit down and enjoy your breakfast?" asked Alvin, as he looked up at Dave with big wide eyes. (12)

Alvin looked at the back of him and encouraged his brothers to help him. At once, Simon and Theodore imitated Alvin and made their eyes big and wide. Theodore had no trouble at doing this but Simon had a little difficulty; he got it in the end, though. (13)

Dave looked down at his breakfast; burned toasted waffles covered in syrup on a plate and a glass full orange juice beside the plate. The toaster waffles looked revolting and the orange didn't smell that nice, but when Dave looked down at his son's wide eyes of anticipation, Dave couldn't resist to sit down and eat. He pulled out the kitchen chair and he picked up the knife and fork which were both beside the plate. He tried to find a part of the toaster waffle that was not too burnt, but he had no luck; the whole toaster waffle was burnt. He took the smallest cut of toaster waffle and was about to eat it but the smell of the toaster waffle smelt disgusting. (14)

"Well, what you waiting for, Dave?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, eat up, Dave" said Simon, encouragingly.

"Mmmm," hummed Theodore, imitating eating the toaster waffle with an invisible knife and fork.

Dave didn't want to disappoint his boys, so he was prepared to take the bite. But then, Dave looked at Alvin's false smile and it hit him straight away; Alvin was hiding something. Dave didn't know what but he knew Alvin was behind it.

"No, that's it," said Dave as he place the knife and fork down and stood up from his seat.

"Dave, what are you doing?" asked Alvin with wide eyes.

"I'm standing, that's what I'm doing," replied Dave, his arms crossed in front of him

"Why aren't you eating?

"I'm not hungry"

"You don't want to disappoint your sons now, do you?" asked Alvin as he put his arms around his two brothers.

"Alvin, I think Dave knows you're hiding something," Simon whispered to his brother.

"Relax, Simon" Alvin whispered back. "Dave doesn't know I'm hiding anything."

"Alvin, what are you hiding?" Dave asked his red capped son.

"OK, maybe he does know I'm hiding something." Alvin whispered to Simon. (15)

"Alvin, answer me!" Dave demanded.

"Hiding?" asked Alvin. "I'm hiding nothing!"

**20 Minutes Ago….**

(16) "Alvin, do you think this is going to work?" asked Theodore

"Of course it's going to work! " said Alvin, reassuring his younger sibling. "It's fool proof!"

"There's only one problem," said Simon

"Yeah?" said Alvin, as he looked at his brother to the right side of him. "And what's that?"

"You're a fool!" stated Simon. (16)

Alvin looked like he was about to hit Simon (and he was ready; his fist was ready in his hand), but a voice stopped him; a high pitched voice.

"Alvin, I'm goanna kill you for this!" shouted Brittany, who was hanging from the living room ceiling light. She was hiding in the inside of the light shade.

"Oh come on, Brittany!" Alvin shouted back up to Brittany, his face with a huge smile placed on it. "I think you really brighten up the place" Alvin started to laugh loudly. "Get it? Bright up the place?" (17)

"I'll show you brighten up the place; I'll brighten up a bruise on your face if you don't shut up laughing!" shouted Brittany, threateningly. (18)

Alvin had come up with the weirdest and (in his words) must "fool proof plan" ever made. His plan was to hide the female chipmunks in three separate rooms in the living room; Brittany on the ceiling light, Eleanor was hiding in the bread compartment box in the kitchen and Jeanette was hiding in the bookcase. His plane was that even if Dave found one of them, he wouldn't be able to find all of them. Alvin was sure his plan was going to go perfect….but not everyone else thought so.

"Hmm Hmph hmmm hm hmm!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"What's that?" asked Alvin looking around.

"It's Eleanor," replied Theodore. "I'll go see what she wants."

At that, Theodore scampered into the kitchen. He climbed up the kitchen table, jumped over to the counter and opened the bread compartment to find Eleanor, squashed inside. Immediately, Eleanor jumped out, breathing deeply.

"What did you say, Eleanor?" Theodore asked, kindly.

"I said "I can't breathe in here," " said Eleanor as she continued to breathe deeply.

"Alvin, are you sure this is a good idea…..for a plan?" asked Theodore, again.

"For the last time, Theodore," said Alvin, angrily. "This plan is fool proof; nothing can go wrong!"

"But, Alvin, what if your…err….Dave finds all three of us female chipmunks?" asked Jeanette from the bookcase.

"That's easy, we'll –" But Alvin didn't know how to answer that question; what should the female chipmunks do if they were all caught? Alvin hadn't thought about that. "I…Err…I…"

"Yeah, what do they do if they're discovered, Alvin?" asked Simon in a tone that said "I can't wait to hear this1" "Your "fool proof" plan doesn't look so "fool proof" anymore, does it?" (19)

"Listen here, Simon-" But Alvin was interrupted.

"Alvin, you have to go and stop Dave from waking up1" squeaked Theodore in a warning tone. "Me and Simon still have to cook breakfast!"

"Okay! Mighty Chipmunk is on it!" announced Alvin. And then, he was gone.

"We're doomed!" Brittany groaned from the ceiling light. (20)

**20 Minutes Later…**

"Alvin, what are you hiding?" Dave asked his red capped son.

"OK, maybe he does know I'm hiding something." Alvin whispered to Simon.

"Alvin, answer me!" Dave demanded.

"Hiding?" asked Alvin. "I'm hiding nothing!"

At that persist moment, a lot of things happened. A "thud" came from the living room, the bread compartment in the kitchen sprang open, revealing Eleanor and a loud "Bang1" erupted through the house. Dave ran to the living room and what he saw next, he couldn't believe. The living room book case had fallen onto the floor and the ceiling light was smashed in pieces on the floor. But that didn't surprise Dave; what surprised Dave most was that he saw two creatures on the ruble of the broken bookcase. And these creatures were the same species as hi sons; chipmunks. 

But they weren't male chipmunks; they were female chipmunks. Dave's mouth was hanging out wide. The two female chipmunks looked up at Dave, shaking with fear. Dave turned to look at his sons in the kitchen. (21)

"Alvin…" Dave started slowly.

Then Dave saw another one; he saw another female chipmunk. This one was standing on the counter looking up at Dave, fearfully.

"Alvin!" Dave looked down at his chipmunk sons. He couldn't believe how his day had started.

"I'm hiding nothing…except for three female chipmunks!" Alvin smiled his "fake" smile up at Dave, nervously. Alvin was hiding something and these three female chipmunks, were the something. Alvin was caught and he was going to be grounded for a long time. (22)

"ALLLLLVVVIIIINNNNN!" Dave yelled at the top of his lungs, for the whole neighborhood to hear. (23)

NOTE: This last part was not written by myself. My good friend "Chipmunklover" left it in her review and offered me to use it (She's not suppose to be on the computer. hehe). It was so well writen and funny, I just had to use it. Enjoy! :)

Three houses over, the window panes shook with the force of the yell.

"What was that?" The man who resided there asked his wife as he flipped a page of his paper.

"David Seville." The wife answered as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat across from her husband. "Alvin must be in trouble again."

The husband nodded. "Third time this week."

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N:

A/N Chapter comments:

(1): Just wanted to say that I started this Part much better than the first one; the last part I said "chipmunks" a lot of the time, but thanks to Chipmnklover and Mossnose- Kitty Seville, I changed it.

(2): Wow! Dave sure thinks a lot when he wakes up. There still a lot of unanswered questions in the story. I just wanted to sure this through Dave. Remember, the past 11 chapters have been happening for two whole days!

(3): Hope Dave isn't late for the meeting!

(4): LOL! Dave's scream was so funny!

(5): Love Alvin's greeting to Dave

(6): Dave's sarcastic tone was funny!

(7): Alvin's been selling his fur on eBay? LMAO

(8): Alvin's talking about "sleep" to Dave?

(9): I got this line from the "Alvin And The Chipmunks" 2007 movie. It's the part where Alvin got sucked up the vacuum cleaner.

(10): I got this idea from the "Alvin And The Chipmunks" 2007 movie. You know, the part where "The Chipmunks" try to cook the toaster waffles in the morning.

(11): I'm with Dave; what is going on?

(12): Ohhh, Alvin is up to something!

(13): That looks cute!

(14): I don't blame Dave for not wanting to eat the toaster waffles! Too bad his sons look to cute to resist!

(15): LOL Yep, he knows Alvin's hiding something alright

(16): Simon is awesome!

(17): Alvin always has the best funny lines? Why is that?

(18): Love's Brittany's threatening attitude towards Alvin.

(19): Again, LOL!

(20): You said it Brittany!

(21): OMG! How did the ceiling light and the bookcase fall over? All will be revealed…..The Chipette's reaction to seeing Dave are similar to The Chipmunks reaction when they got "Stage Fright" in the "Alvin And The Chipmunks" movie.

(22): Remember, in the very first Chapter, Dave said to himself that if Alvin misbehaved in the car, he would get grounded; well, Alvin's grounded for much longer now! LOL Alvin's line was too funny!

(23); Whoa! Dave sure can scream loudly; he must be very angry, And why shouldn't he be? His son brought in more chipmunks and the living room is a total wreck.

Well, after many chapters and reviews I am now stopping the story here. I can't keep updating cause I haven't got enough time to update. I had a great run and all, but I think it should stop here…..

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

You should have seen the look on your face; it was so funny! Everyone, I was only kidding! I will not stop writing this story until it is complete! That is a promise! (The expression on your face is so funny) If you guys keep reviewing, I will keep writing!

The reason why I just tricked you is because I wanted to see what your reactions would be. How did you react when you read that I was finishing the story here? What will you do if I stop the story here? Let me know in your review; I wanna know what your reactions were.

DAVE HAS SEEN THE CHIPETTES!

At last, this part is now done. Its 5:30a.m in the morning now and I am so tired! I really got to get some sleep. It took me 6 hours to complete this document!

How will Dave react to seeing The Chipettes? How will The Chipettes react to seeing Dave? I don't know; do you? You think Dave will throw them out? Will Alvin be grounded for life? Will Dave ever find out what was in the box and what message was on his phone machine? And where are Mink and Monk right now? Let me know what you think by:

REVIEWING!

I know, you saw it coming. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter? Was it well written? How many grammar mistakes were there/ (I'm talking to you Chipmunklover) How was it?

I don't know when you I will update; The faster you bring in those reviews, the faster I'll update!

Also, remember if you want to ask The Chipmunks, The Chipettes or any other characters, please read my FAQ story and leave your question the review or PM me!

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	15. Getting Rid Of The Chipette's

**The Highly Anticipated Chapter Is Finally Here!**

**This Is Probably The Longest You Guys Have Ever Had To Wait For An One Of My Update's!**

OK, let's get this thing started with the stats as always. If you want to know why it has taken me forever to update or if you wanna know any of my updates, please read "Real A/N" Or you can just skip it and read the chapter straight away; it's up to you!

Since the last chapter, I have received another 8 reviews; that's 8 reviews for "Chapter 12" That's a total of 152 reviews! Woohoo! I'm so happy right now! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review this fanfic so far. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you guys so, K33P Reviewing! Thanks! (Criticism is welcome as always!) So far this story is on 73,253 words to be exact! (Remember, this is before I updated so it should be bigger now) I'm guessing I'm on around 78,000 words! Damn! I don't know why but, I really want this fanfic to make it to 100,000 words; it might happen, it might not, who knows? "Write, write, write…" That's all I think while I write up this fanfic! The view count now stands at 6,964; OK, so the views last time I updated which was on the 8-27-08…Over a month ago! The views then were 5,800; so that's 1,164 views in under a month! OMG! Thank you to everyone who has read (or is reading) this fanfic! (I hope it gets to 10,000! I can always dream!) "Chapter 12" received 170 views! Thanks again! (I'm always saying "thanks" LOL) K33P reading and ROCK ON!!

Also, the "Alvin and the Chipmunks" category on has passed the 300 stories milestone! Yay! More stories for me to read and recommend….speaking of recommending….

I haven't had that much time to read fanfic stories from you guys (and girls) (But I will when I have more time; promise!) But, I have read some…and these were my favorites….Let's see what my favs were….

My first recommendation is BumperSticker's romantic fanfic Dear Diary: is this Love?. This is just a cute romantic fanfic between Eleanor and Theodore. Eleanor has always had this crush on a guy (who just happens to be a chipmunk) in her art class called "Theodore". Will she have the guts and talk to him? Mainly in Eleanor's POV. For all you TheodoreXEleanor shippers out there, this fanfic is for you! Read it! My second recommendation is ChipmunkfanNo.1's funny fanfic Blind Dates for Blind Love. This fanfic is funny, romantic and cute all at the same time! Alvin and Brittany make a bet that they are more irresiterable than the other. But when their siblings set them up on horrible dates, can they possibly find out how they feel for one another? Filled with humor and romance, this story is one to read! AlvinXBrittany focused. You gotta love that couple, right? Don't sit there; read it! My third and last recommendation goes to Alvinator's humorous fanfic What Have You Done Alvin Theodore Version. In this version, Alvin makes a bet with Theodore that he cannot eat all the food in the house….but when Theodore takes it too seriously, the expected happens. This one is cute and funny. And it's one of Alvinator's very first fanfic so go show some support to him/her!

And that, I'm sorry to say, ends this week's Recommendations!

More stories will be recommended next update!:)

I'm sorry that this "Real A/N" is going to be long!

**Real A/N:**

"You made me wait over a month! Where have you been!?" is probably what you're thinking right now or on the same lines as that. Well, I've got a very good reason for not updating ("You also thinking "His coming up with excuses, now!") Let me make it perfectly clear that I am not coming up with "excuses"; I just feel like you should all know why I haven't updated in a long while. I don't like to keep you hanging there with curiosity. Now, on to my reason; well, I was actually planning on writing "Chapter 12" (that's this chapter) two days after I posted "Chapter 11 Part 2" (that would have been 8-29-08) but, on the day I wanted to write (which was still through summer holidays (vacation)) I had to go to a college open day. I totally forgot I had to go! So, I missed out the chance to write on that day. I would have written this Chapter the next following week but I had serves computer problems and I had to call in a specialist to repair it! Ugh! Then, on the 09-9-08, my college officially opened and I had to go in for my classes. I was so nervous that day; thought I wouldn't make a single friend. I was wrong, obviously; I made 5 new friends in one day and I love what I'm studying. Just in case you're curious, I am studying As Media Studies, AS English Language/Literature (I love writing!) and AS Film Studies. (Your next "Alvin and the Chipmunks II" director is here! LOL) Only after a few days, I started to get a big load of homework! I can't handle all this homework; I'm goanna start my coursework soon – that will be hell! So for the past three weeks, I've been spending a whole of the time either fixing my computer or doing my homework. It's been so stressful; man, I need a holiday (vacation) again! LOL I have tried so hard to get on a computer and just start writing this up! How did I get the time? Well, for once I didn't have that much homework to do tonight so, I decided to spend my free time wisely and type up "Chapter 12". I hope you can forgive me. If you don't, I totally understand (I would be pretty Ped off as well if I had to wait a month for an update! LOL) If you do forgive me, thank you!

Secondly, I have also updated "Chapter 3" for my FAQ "Interview With The Chipmunks"! I updated it on 09-28-08. It has received 24 reviews so far! Thank you to everyone who has sent in a question or reviewed the FAQ! To ask a question just PM (Private Message) me or leave it in a review! I will try to answer all the question when I can. I don't know when this will be updated; probably next weekend.

Thirdly, I don't know if this is happening to you but, has been acting very strangely on my computer. For instance, I will try and go on to a page and the page will not load properly, or I will try to login and nothing happens. Is this just happening to me? Please PM or let me know in a review. Thanks!

I have fixed all grammar and spelling errors in "Chapter 11 Part 2". Thank you to Chipmunklover for spotting them out for me!:)

I have some good news! Two weeks ago my dad gave me some money because I kept spending all my time on his computer using the keyboard because my one was corrupted. He told me to go buy a new one; and that's exactly what I did! Grammar and spelling should be much better from now on! It will be much easier for you all to read!

Miss Miller and Claire to be introduced soon! Yay!:)

That concludes this week's, very long, "Real A/N"!

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply to Chipmunklover:**

It's fine that you hadn't reviewed in while. Why weren't you allowed on the computer for? Come on, you can tell me. I'm sorry that it took me over a MONTH to update! I think I should be sorrier! LOL

Oh…can I use that "Fleb" word? It sounds pretty cool!

"reply to your reply to my reply to your reply to my reply to my reply to my reply to your reply to my review" It's so funny that you actually know what to call it! I just call it "Replies to reviews" How do you spell that word? Lol

Yeah, anytime a reader or reviewer spot a mistake or grammar mistake in my chapter, I always try to fix the update when I update a new chapter. I think it just make it more "complete"

Your right Dave does think an awful lot! Lol

Yeah, I can never get the "his" and "he's" thing right. It's too confusing for me. I did, however go back and fixed the mistakes in the last chapter (the whole "his" and "he's" thing) It should be OK in this chapter as well.

I loved that part; the whole sucking up to Dave thing. It so backfires in their furry faces.

Alvin called himself "Mighty Chipmunk" because, if you can remember, in Chapter 8 Alvin calls himself "Mighty Chipmunk cause his going to face the "voice's" in the dark. And Brittany calls him that as well in the same chapter, jokingly. It's just a little reference to that chapter that I liked. I just loved that name: "Mighty Chipmunk"

That lst bit that you wrote was so good that I had to use it. Yes; it is at the end of "Chapter 11 Part 2" It was too funny not to use it! Great piece of writing by the way. Hahaha. You though I wouldn't use it, did ya? Well, I did. I gave you full credit as well. Thanks for the offer!:)

Damn it! I knew I couldn't fool you with the whole "I'm stopping here" thing.

Well, I'm tired; better go to sleep….cause I've got college in the morning. LOL

Hope you enjoy this chapter!:)

**Reply to 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373:**

I really like that little scene with Alvin trying to annoy Dave; it was funny.

Alvin is grounded for two reasons:

1.) If you remember way back to "Chapter 1", Dave says something like:

"_Well, if he does anything bad_, Dave thought to himself, _His grounded_."

Alvin did do something bad, therefore, he's grounded.

2.) Its not the fact Alvin let them in; it's the fact Dave's living room is a reck (Bookcase in pieces and ceiling light smashed)

Yes, Dave said no animals in the house; what will Dave do? Find out in this chapter!

I will gradually introduce Claire and Miss Miller to the story. When? I don't know but, I will somehow, someday. Claire annoys me a little as well. Miss Miller is hella funny!

Enjoy the chapter!:)

**Reply to xmyMCRmyx:**

The story gets better in this chapter; very emotional I would say; well, that how I was feeling while I was writing it.

BTW: No problem about the recommendation! When are you updating? I can't wait for the next chapter!

**Reply to BlankCanvas23:**

"This is, by far, the MOST AWESOMELY FUNNY FANFIC I HAVE EVER READ!"

:O OMG!! Another fan! Thank you so much! That helps a lot!

OK, let me make it clear that I know you meant no infringement what so ever. It's funny cause the same thing happened to me on another "AatC" fanfic story. I got The Chipettes arriving in a box on a cruise ship and so did another fanfic story but, I didn't know. Yeah, it is weird that The Chipettes in almost every AatC fanfic story arrive in a box of some kind.

No prob about the recommendation; it's a great story! When are you goanna update again?

Enjoy!:)

**Reply to Miko in training:**

Yeah, poor Alvin.

You will find out what's on the message machine really soon! Just not quiet yet, though.

Thanks for reading!:)

**Reply to Olivia:**

Your reaction was the kind of reaction I was looking for! Lol I know that sounds a little mean but, it's the truth. How did chipmunks manage to destroy a bookcase and ceiling light? I know! You will find out very soon!

Enjoy the chapter!:)

-END OF SEGMENT-

Well everyone, this is "Chapter 14 – Getting Rid Of The Chipettes" Now you may think that the chapter straight away gives away what's going to happen in the chapter; you would be very surprised what does actually happens in this chapter. I was initially goanna call this chapter "The Chipettes Story Part 1" but then I changed it to "The Grounded Chipmunk" and now I changed it to its final title "Getting Rid Of The Chipette's" I usually don't take long fussing over title but for this chapter, I just didn't know what to call it.

I suffered from some minor "Writer's Block" in this chapter so the writing style may not be as good as the other chapters. I just didn't know how to start of this chapter; I was stuck for almost 30 minutes on the first opening paragraph. I don't what was wrong with me today! Also, what happens in this chapter, in one part I had no intention on happening; my imagination and hands just took over and started writing away! It gets a little emotional as well. Also, what happens in the chapter made me change the title of the chapter. There still some humor but, I don't know how funny it is! Tell me what you thought of the humor!

Also, I think I should let you know that the phrase "female chipmunks" is used a lot in this chapter. This is not a typo. The phrase is used a lot because we sometimes get into Dave's perspective and he doesn't know the names of The Chipettes yet. Just thought I should let you all know so I don't get reviews saying "You said "female chipmunks" over 100 times!"

I know how this fanfic ends! It's all in my head and, let me wtell you this, it's very awesome! All I gotta do now is write it up and complete the middle of the story. lol. Theres also a lot of songs near then end that, I think, everyone will like.

Once again, Sorry for the long wait!

I think that's all! Remember, this is "Chapter 12" not "Chapter 15" OK?

And, here it is, the highly anticipated "Chapter12– Getting Rid Of The Chipettes"!

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) This chapter contains some comical violence. You all have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville.

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 12**

**Getting Rid Of The Chipettes**

The two not so smart friends, Mink and Monk, hired by Ian Hawke to capture The Chipmunks, were walking directoinlessly in Downtown LA. Mink, the short skinny one of the two friends, was caring a big brown sack other his right shoulder (even though nothing was inside the sack), he had The Chipmunks address in his right pants pocket and he had the cell phone Ian gave to him when they both had captured The Chipmunks, in his left pants pocket. They both had a mission to do; they had to complete the mission…what was the mission? (1)

The sun blazed down on the two friends as continued to walk down the busy Downtown street. The cars in the street were all stationary and were not moving at all. Drivers beeped furiously at each other, cursing each other and making rude had gestures at anyone who dared to beep at them. Mink glanced to the right and stared at all the agitated drivers. "It's a good thing me and Monk ain't stuck in traffic" Mink thought. Now, Mink was a little slow, yes, but he did think from time to time. He only really thought if something caught he's interest….which was hardly anything. "We would have been sitting in traffic for-"And suddenly, Mink came to a complete stop, stunned at what he had forgotten to bring with him. Monk, who wasn't watching where he was going (He was looking up, watching a bee fly in the air), bumped right into Mink. Mink fell onto the sidewalk, hard. (2)

"Mink!" Monk exclaimed, hoping his friend was alright. "Are you alright?"

"No," said Mink simply. "I'm not, alright"

"You're not hurt are you?" Monk asked, concerned that he hurt his friend badly. "I'll phone the "Ne-nor" (A/N: He means the "Ambulance" LOL) They'll fix you back together. Where's the phone?" (3)

"No Monk!" Mink shouted. "I don't need your help!"

Monk was a little taken back from Mink's response. Didn't Mink need help? Doesn't he want Monk's help, after Monk had pushed him down in the first place?

"What do you mean, Mink?" asked Monk a little confused with his friend's attitude.

Mink stood up without any problems; no limping on both legs, no wobbling, no blood, nothing. If Monk didn't know better, he would say Mink was perfectly fine. Was he?

"Monk, look that way…" Mink points to the right were all the cars were stuck in traffic. "…and tell me what you see" Mink asked, politely.

Monk slowly turned to the right and looks at where Mink was pointing.

"Err…Cars?" Monk said not knowing if he said the right answer.

"Yes, Monk….cars" replied Mink. "And what don't we have with us?"

"Err…food?" Monk answered in an unsure tone.

"No, a car!" shouted Mink. "How are we goanna get to the…..the…..wherever we have to go to place if we don't have a car?" Mink couldn't believe it; how were they suppose to get to….the place if they didn't have any means of getting there?

Mink was expecting an answer from Monk but, a simple question to an average smart-witted man could take up to ten minutes from a dim witted man. Finally, after much thinking, monk answered Mink's question: (4)

"We can't,"

"Exactly!" replied Mink, frustrated with himself. How were they goanna get to the…place, now? How were they goanna complete their mission now? What would Ian say if they returned to him with no….err, rats?"

For ten whole minutes, Mink and Monk just stood there in the middle of the Downtown LA sidewalk street. Mink was thinking through many scenarios that could get them out of this mess but, unfortunately, he found no conclusion. Monk, on the other hand, was watching the same bee he saw early in the air. Monk watched as the bee went up and down, left and right, side to side. The bee soon came to Monk's eye level. What Monk saw next lit up a bulb in his head.

"Mink!" he exclaimed happily. "Mink, I have an idea!" (5)

Mink ignored Monk. He didn't have time for Monk's stupid blabbering; he had to think a way out of this. And besides, Monk never had an idea…never.

"Mink!" Monk was now dancing a "happy dance". "I found an answer! I know! I know1"

But Mink didn't even look in Monk's direction; Mink didn't pay Monk the least bit of attention.

"Mink, I know! I know!" Monk continued he's little chanting of "I know! I know!"

Mink tried to ignore him but he's chanting was really getting on his nerves. Mink had had it! He turned around, faced Monk and said, angrily:

"You know what? What do you know!?"

But what Mink saw behind his partner in crime, answered he's question for him. There, stationary in the traffic of beeping cars, was a blue bus…

"I know how we can get to the place!" Monk said happily, unaware that his friend had already seen the bus behind him.

Mink smiled cunningly; their mission was not over yet. The bus was just sitting there; they could easily get on the bus and it could take them to the place they needed to go to. It was simple but genius! The mission had just begun…

"I know, Monk" Mink said in a quiet voice. "I know" (6)

Meanwhile, in a small house in Hollywood, California, Dave Seville was staring down at his three chipmunk sons, Alvin, Simon and Theodore. He was fuming mad; he couldn't believe what he had just discovered. He couldn't believe how he's day had begun. He couldn't believe three female chipmunks were now in his house! How did this happen? Why did this happen? Dave didn't know the answers to any of those questions….but he was sure his fearful sons would know….especially Alvin.

"I'm waiting for an explanation," said Dave in a serious tone, his arms crossed.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore all exchanged glances of fear. They could all tell Dave was furious with them for keeping the female chipmunks a secret….not only that but, somehow, the female chipmunks broke the bookcase in the living area where Jeanette was secretly hiding and smashed the ceiling light Brittany was hiding in; How did they manage to do that? (7)

Simon and Theodore were shaking with fear; Dave had never been angry with them because they were hardly in any trouble. But now it was different. Alvin, on the other hand, wasn't even shaking the slightest. He wasn't afraid of Dave's angry eyes, the way he was standing or the tone in his voice. Alvin was bored more than anything. It was the third time this week Dave was angry with Alvin. (8)

"Well?" asked Dave in a firm voice. "I'm waiting for an answer from you three"

Simon gave Alvin a look that said "You might as well tell him the truth". Alvin agreed; it was time to come clean. He walked up to Dave, looked up at him and said in a happy tone:

"So, Dave, did you like our little surprise?"

"Oh, yes!" said Dave in a happy sarcastic tone. "I especially liked how your surprise ruined the living room!" The last part of the sentence turned into a yell. (9)

"Oh, me too" agreed Alvin. "I also liked the part where you don't ground me" Alvin knew the answer would be "No" (10)

"Ground you?" said Dave, confused. "Alvin, I'm not goanna ground you!"

Alvin looked around to Simon and whispered: "That was too easy"

"I'm goanna take away your videogames and then I'm goanna ground you" said Dave in a fake happy tone. Alvin's jaw dropped. (11)

"You were saying?" Simon whispered back to Alvin.

"But, but Dave-" Alvin began but, Dave cut in.

"No "buts" Alvin! No videogames for a week! And you are now grounded for two weeks" said Dave in a firm voice that showed there was no way in talking him out of Alvin's punishment.

"But Dave-"

"Do you want to make it three?" asked Dave in a threatening parental tone.

"I don't mind making it one, again" breathed Alvin under his breath. (12)

"And you two…" Dave pointed at Simon and Theodore; they both jumped out of fright. Simon jumped so badly that his glasses fell off his face and landed on the counter; he found his glasses and then placed them on the bridge of his nose. And Theodore jumped so badly that he fell on his back; Simon and Alvin helped him back up. "I can't believe you two went along with this! I mean, I expect this sort of thing from Alvin but, from you too?"

"I…it….Alvin….." Theodore was so frightened that he wasn't speaking any sense.

"Wh-what Theo-dore means i-is that…err….we…." Simon wasn't as good as Theodore; his voice was shaky. He tried to keep it steady but that accomplished nothing.

Dave hated to see his sons like this; all frightened and afraid of him, Dave but it wasn't Dave's fault they were in trouble; it was their fault they got themselves into this. All Dave wanted to know was how and why there are female chipmunk in his house. (13)

"What Simon is trying to say…" said Alvin. He could see both Simon and Theodore were too afraid to talk normally. So, he figured he might as well help them out. "…is that they helped me and….."

But Dave wasn't listening to Alvin anymore; he was watching one of the female chipmunks came close to Alvin, Simon and Theodore. She was the small, chubby one that was hiding in the bread compartment on the kitchen counter. She stood next to Theodore, shaking with fear. She started to whisper to him but Dave couldn't hear what she said.

"Theodore, I'm a-afraid" Eleanor whispered in a fearful voice. Theodore held her paw; it was the best thing to do to calm someone down. Theodore wasn't afraid anymore; knowing how frightened Eleanor was sort of boosted his confidence, telling him to stay strong, stay strong for Eleanor; she needed him more than he needed her. (14)

"Don't worry…" Theodore whispered. "You'll be fine; Dave won't throw you out"

And at that persist moment, images started to flash in Dave's inner eye. He saw images of Alvin, Simon and Theodore all in tux's and next to them was a female chipmunk in a small white dress, a giant cake, a wedding ceremony, a wedding reception, baby chipmunks bouncy all around his house, baby chipmunks demanding "Toaster Waffles", Alvin, Simon and Theodore packing their suitcases, Alvin saying "We've had enough of you Dave! We're leaving….with our wife's and kids!" Dave replying "Boys, please don't leave!", his boys leaving without a word, Dave all alone….in his small, quiet house…. (15)

Dave came back to the present time. He looked down at his sons and then at the female chipmunk standing next to Theodore; He wasn't about to let these female chipmunks come in and steal his boys away! He wasn't going to let what happened last time (When Ian took his boys away from him) happen again!

And at that moment, Dave snatched Eleanor. Theodore fell over onto the hard kitchen counter; Dave had knocked him over when he snatched Eleanor. Eleanor was shocked and scared to death of what this man was going to do to her; what was he going to do with her? Alvin and Simon were stunned at what Dave had just done; why was he doing this? What had gotten into him? Was this really Dave? (16)

"You're coming with me," Dave said to the small chipmunk in his hand. Eleanor was struggling to get free but Dave's grip around her was tight.

"D-Dave stop!" Alvin shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you," said Dave as he tried to keep Eleanor firm in his hand.

"What do you mean you're helping us?" asked Alvin, out-raged. "Put her down, Dave!"

But Dave wasn't going to let Eleanor down, no; he had other intentions for her. He was going to throw her outside. What could they do? They couldn't just stand there and watch Dave throw out one of the girls? How could they stop him? Attack him?

But just as Dave was about to open the front door and throw Eleanor outside, Dave yelled out in pain. Something had attacked him…or mainly someone, a hot-headed female chipmunk; Brittany had bite Dave on the leg and she was furiously scratching him, and shouting: (17)

"You leave my sister alone!"

Dave did as he was requested; he let Eleanor go; she was going to hit the ground hard if someone hadn't have saved her; someone did. Before Eleanor could even touch the ground, Theodore scurried as fast as he could, over to where Eleanor was going to fall, ready to catch her. Eleanor landed on top of Theodore with a thump.

"Theodore, you saved my life!" Eleanor squeaked happily.

"No problem," he groaned. (18)

Brittany had stopped attacking Dave now; she was down next to her sister, Eleanor. But, Brittany attacking did not stop Dave; he wasn't going to let three female chipmunks steal his boys away from him. He had all scratches and bite marks on his leg but, he didn't care. Two of the female chipmunks were on the ground next to him. Without warning, Dave grabbed both of them in a smooth had motion. They were both in his hand. He then ran over into the kitchen where he found a bread board on the counter. He quickly placed the two chipmunks on the counter and quickly placed a big bowl on top of the bread board so the two chipmunks couldn't escape. He then remembered something; wasn't there three female chipmunks? He looked around the living room, spotting for any signs of movement. Suddenly, he saw her.

"Run Jeanette!" Simon shouted from the kitchen counter. But Jeanette did nothing; she stood there, trembling, fearful of what this man was going to do to her. Dave grabbed her, took the bowl of the bread board, placed the chipmunk on the bread board with the other female chipmunks, and placed the bowl back other the bread bored, covering the female chipmunks. He then picked up the bread board with one hand and held the bowl on top with his other hand. He then walked in the direction of the front door; he was going to get rid of them.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore didn't know what to do, what to say but, they knew what they should fell; sadness. Dave couldn't do this? What was he doing this? Was this really Dave? Could be Ian in disguise? No, that couldn't be it. Dave was going to throw their….their…friends away; that's what they were; friends.

Dave opened the front door ready to throw the female chipmunks away, any moment The Chipmunks were never going to see the girls again…

"Don't throw our friends away!" This sentence came from the most unlikeliest chipmunk you could think of that would say something like this; Alvin Seville. Alvin and his brothers had scurried over to the armchair and were now looking at Dave. (19)

"Alvin, you stay out of-" Dave stopped in mid-sentence, one hand holding the bread board, the other holding the bowl, the front door wide open. Dave was shocked. Was he hearing things? Did Alvin really say "friends"?

"Friends?" said Dave in a shocked and questioning tone. Alvin nodded; it implied that Dave wasn't hearing things.

"You mean these…" Dave took the bowl off of the bread bowl revealing the three very frightened female chipmunks. With his free hand, he pointed at the girls. "…female chipmunks are your friends?" Dave looked at his sons; they all wore desperate and sad expressions on their faces.

Dave felt foolish; he couldn't understand what he was about to do. He wasn't thinking straight. What was he thinking? Alvin, Simon and Theodore were hiding the female chipmunks for a reason; they obviously liked them and…that was the reason why they hid them from Dave; they were afraid something like this would happen; Dave trying to throw them out. (20)

Dave placed the bread board on the floor and, almost immediately, the female chipmunks joined Alvin and his brothers on the armchair. They stood there looking up at the man, fearfully.

Dave didn't know if these chipmunks could talk like his sons could. He was almost afraid to say anything to them after what just happened and all. There was only one way to find out if these chipmunks could talk…

"I…I'm s-sorry" Dave stammered to apologize. "I didn't mean to…I….Are you OK?"

"No, we are not OK!" shouted back one of the female chipmunks; it was the one that had bit him. "Why did you do that for, bub?" (21)

Dave was a little surprised that these female chipmunks could talk. What a coincidence; female talking chipmunks are in a house with male talking chipmunks!

"I…I don't know" said Dave, not exactly telling the truth. "Something just…made me…I'm sorry" Dave didn't want the female chipmunks to be fearful of him; he wanted them to be neutral towards him. Although, what he almost did, it may take a bit of apologizing….

"Okay…" Alvin began, trying to break the awkward tension in the room. "Why don't we introduce our new friends to you, Dave?"

"Err…OK, Alvin" Dave was a little relieved that Alvin was trying to help him out.

"OK…" replied Alvin. "This is Brittany" Alvin walked over to the chipmunk that bit Dave. "She's arrogant, hot-headed and she totally has the hot's for me"

"I'm sorry but, you just described yourself" said Brittany in an airy comeback.

"Ha…Ha…Ha….really funny" Alvin laughed sarcastically.

"Err….this is Jeanette, Dave" Simon informed he's sergeant father. The tallest female chipmunk waved nervously at Dave. Dave could tell she was really shy.

"And this is Eleanor" Theodore chipped happily. He was standing next to the smallest female chipmunk who Dave grabbed first. She looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," Dave tried to sound happy but, somehow, it came out unconvincingly. Although the female chipmunks had officially meet The Chipmunks "father", tension still lingered in the air.

"Listen, I am very sorry for what almost happened," Dave began to apologize, yet again. "I don't know what got into me. I'm not usually like that; tell the boys, they'll tell you"

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all looked at The Chipmunks faces for reassurance; they all smiled and nodded.

"Dave's a really nice guy and he's a great father; he would never let anything bad happen to us" Theodore smiled up at Dave and Dave smiled back.

"Thanks boys," Dave appreciated his boys helping him. He turned and looked back at the girls; they were still a little uncertain. "Listen, why don't we start from the beginning? Why don't you tell us how you ended up here and how this…" Dave gestured towards his broken bookcase and his smashed ceiling fan. "…all happened?"

"Yeah," said Alvin agreeing to Dave's suggestion. "I mean, you did say you would tell us your "little adventure" the next day! So come on, let's hear it!"

"If I tell you, would you stop being such an arrogant, hot-headed idiot?" asked Brittany in an innocent tone.

"What!" said Alvin, out raged. "I am not hot-headed...I just get mad easily!"

"That is the definition of "hot-headed", Alvin" said Simon, in a matter of factly tone. (22)

"OK," said Dave trying to calm everyone down. "Enough arguing. Girls, are you willing to tell us the story?"

"Oh…OK" said Brittany. "But you may want to sit down; it's a long story!"

"Let's all sit on the couch" Dave suggested. The six chipmunks stood up and scurried over to sit on the couch. Dave sat in the armchair diagonal to the couch. They were all ready to hear The Chipettes adventure…

"The story begins like this…" (23)

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N:

A/N Chapter comments:

(1): It took me half an hour to come up with an opening paragraph! I don't know what was wrong with me. Well, we're back with Mink and Monk on their little adventure….They both don't know their mission cause that had already forgotten what Ian had ordered them to do.

(2): I don't know why but this part reminds me of "Chapter 1"

(3): HAHAHA "Ne-nor"!

(4): Obviously, Monk isn't normal.

(5): That something I thought I would never hear Monk say! LOL

(6): Yeah, their little adventure thickens a bit…will they steal a bus/ I doubt it.

(7): How did The Chipettes do that? I know but, I can't tell you yet. Sorry!

(8): This is boring news for Alvin; he gets told of three times a week, minimum. lol

(9): Gotta love Dave's angry/sarcastic/happy tone!

(10): Alvin thinks he can win Dave over: not!

(11): Harsh Dave, really harsh…but funny all the same.

(12): Alvin, that was too funny!:)

(13): Aww, Alvin does care about his brothers!"

(14): Theodore has to be strong for Eleanor…that was so cute!

(15): I DID NOT INTENED TO WRITE THIS! My hands and imagination came up with this! I think this part is really emotional and abstract at the same time…..do you understand it?

(16): OK, so this is the real David Seville by the way and not an Ian in disguise. There is a reason why Dave is trying to catch The Chipettes; his afraid they would steal his boys away from him, leaving him alone with nothing. The wedding scenes, which you read, are all representations of The Chipmunks in an intimate relationship with The Chipettes.

(17): OMG!! Brittany attacked Dave

(18): I think Theodore was hurt from Eleanor's fall.

(19): All very great drama. Yay! The Chipmunks have friends

(20): Aww, Dave feels guilty….poor guy!

(21): Brittany's not happy, not happy at all!

(22): Love Simon's humor!

(23): What a cliffhanger!

Was that unexpected our what!!

I can't believe Dave almost got rid of The Chipettes! How could he? Oh, yeah, I already explained that to you. LOL. Well, did you expect that kind of chapter? Was the writing style good? Was a little funny? (Please let me know because I had some "Writers Block" and would like to know how I did. Thank you!)

Let me know by:

REVIEWING!!

Tell me what you really thought of it? Were you shocked? Bored? Humored? Was well written/ good humor moments? What? Did you like it? Yes? No? Please review; thank you!:D

Also, remember if you want to ask Dave Seville "David Seville" or any other characters, please read my FAQ story and leave your question in the review or PM me! Chapter 3 of "Interview With The Chipmunks And OC's" is now up! Enjoy!:D

More reviews, faster updating! I hope to get the next chapter up soon; I'm writing it as I speak! No lie!!

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!

Peace out for now!!

mpkio2


	16. After And Before The Story

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Surprise Chapter! This Is An Unexpected Chapter!**

**The Wait Is Over! Read And Find Out!**

OK, as usual, if you don't want to read, just skit! You can skip down to "Real A/N" if you wanna know what I've been up to for the past four weeks and to find out about this "Unexpected Chapter"! Also if you wanna find out why the title of this chapter is called "Before and After The Story" and not "The Chipette's Story Part 1", read past my "Replies To Reviews" and read the new section called "Info On This Chapter"! It's all up to you! 

Yep, you know how it is; stats are always first! The last time I updated I had 152 reviews; that now has jumped from 152 to 159! That's right; 159 reviews! Woohoo! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! (Seriously, you are the ones that make the updates possible! So, if you want me to continue, k33p on reviewing!) K33P on reviewing everyone! It means a lot to me! Thank you! The story is now on 79837 to be exact! That's awesome! (I really wanna make it past 100,000! I can always dream! lol) After I update *this* chapter it should be past 80,000 words! OK, so the view count since last time I updated (10-1-08) it was on 6,964. It has now passed that and is now on 7684! That's another 700 views! Yay! Thank you to everyone who has read all the way up to this chapter! Well done to you! I wouldn't have been able to do it. (Seriously, I wouldn't have! lol) Hope it reaches 10,000 views soon! K33P reading and ROCK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The "Alvin and the Chipmunks" category on is getting very near the 400 mark! Will it make it? I hope so! K33p and stories everyone! Let's see if we can do it! 

Well, good news! I have had a bit more time to read other author's stories! Will yours be recommended? Let's see…

My first recommendation is ChipmunkfanNo.1's romantic fanfic Miss Me Baby! For all you Simon/Jeanette shippers out there, this one is for you! Jeanette is in love with Simon but Simon cannot see this. Jeanette then starts dating another guy when Simon starts to fall for her. Will Simon win her heart? This is an amazing story you guys have to read! Well, go ahead. Read it! My second recommendation is Alvin-Brittany93's romantic/scary fanfic Halloween Fest! Because I loved this story and because it's Halloween (Most of you are probably reading this on Halloween) I thought that this story deserved to be on my recommendations list! Something strange is haunting The Chipmunks/The Chipette's home town. What will they do to solve it? And…what will they do when they discover their feelings for each other have changed? Read this! It's Scary and romantic! My third and final recommendation is Soul-sis's first "Alvin and the Chipmunks" fanfic Alvin and the Chipmunks 2! Yep, this is her version of "Alvin and the Chipmunks 2"! It only has one chapter so far, but it' is so funny! I can just tell this is going to be an awesome fanfic story! It's so brilliantly written! What do you think! Go and Read it! Like I said before, this is Soul-sis's very first "Alvin and the Chipmunks" fanfic story so, go and show your support!

And that (sadly) concludes this week's Recommendations!

More stories will be recommended next update! 

I'm sorry that this "Real A/N" is going to be long!

**Real A/N:**

OK, so first of let me wish everyone a "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Hope you're wearing some scary costumes! (Or dressed as one of the chipmunk or chipettes lol) If you go trick or treating, eat extra candy on behalf form me! Thanks! Lol Also, remember to check out the scary fanfic story in my recommendations! It will get you in the mood for Halloween!

OK, with that out of the way, let me start this "Real A/N" officially by saying "Sorry to everyone that had to wait almost a month for this" (What am I saying? You did have to wait a month for this!) College was eating up on time, homework, assignments and other personal matters took up time to edit *this* chapter. I had finished writing "Chapter 13" on the 4th of October but I had to edit it. Like I said, stuff took up time to finish editing it and today (luckily) I found time to edit it and polish it to perfection. (Well, near enough! lol) So, yeah it was done ages ago but I just hadn't had enough time to finish it…..to make a long story short. I appreciate your patience.

Second thing I would like to say is this: My dear friend Chipmunklover (who you all might know by now) went through some pretty bad time near the beginning of October. I don't want to say what happened to her without her permission. This is why you may not see her so active around on the website for so long. She is a lot better now (I have talked to her) but, if you would like to show her some love, go to her deviatART page: . com/ (Don't forget to remove the space or the link won't work OR go to my page for the link!) Checkout her page and add comment! Thank you!

Speaking of deviantART, I got myself my very own page! I got it a couple of weeks ago. I really wanted to comment on Chipmunklover's page so I registered and commented on her page. (It's FREE to register so why don't you get yourself a page?) For those of you unfamiliar with deviantART, it is a website where users upload their own fanfiction artwork and stories. (Just think of it as the "Art version" of – that's what I do! lol) My page hasn't got much on it, but I will be updating it soon!  I'm not a great artist, so don't expect me to add any of my own artwork to my page – than again, maybe in the future, I will. Who knows? No one! I will, however, be adding my favorite's to the page. If you want to check out my page go to: . com/ (Again, remember to remove the space! OR got to my page for the link!)

Also, I have made my very own "Chipmunk Audition" for the new "Alvin and the Chipmunks" album "UndeniAble" which is due for release on Nov 4th 2008. (Two days after my 18th Birthday! - B-Day is on the 2nd Nov) If you guys want to check it out, got to http://youtube. com/watch?v=8ecJ4lb0zik to listen to my audition (Again, remove space OR go to my page for the link!). Please tell me what you thought! (I thought I sounded Ok-ish) Thanks! :) Wish me a Happy B-Day everyone! I turn 18!

Just wanted to say that, this chapter would have been up yesterday but me and my family went to a Theme park called "Thorpe Park" we had a great time but the weather was horrible! (Not to self: Don't go to a Theme park when it's 8oC! Lol)

Thirdly, I have also updated "Chapter 3" for my FAQ "Interview With The Chipmunks"! It has received 16 reviews! Thank you to everyone for the reviews! Remember to leave your question in your review or you can send a PM ("Private Message") It's up to you! :0 Chapter 4 will be up soon! Just hold on! 

I really need Chipmunklover's help! On grammar and puncuation1 if you're out their Chipmunklover, help me! lol

Miss Miller and Claire to be introduced so very soon! It's so close you can't believe it! I'm dead serious! Yay! 

That concludes this week's, very long, "Real A/N"!

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply to 17lions:**

Me too! Lol

And the answer is "Yes, I will be doing more Simon jokes"

Read and tell me if you think their funny!

**Reply to ChipmunkfanNo.1:**

Yes, Dave was harsh. I don't know what made me write that….it just, happened. I didn't know what to do! Lol

Yeah, I don't think The Chipmunks would abandon Dave either. His mind was just playing tricks on him.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! There's a surprise ending!

**Reply to DiceRox09:**

You know what? I'm a bit like you. I sometimes lose interest in stories or if the story is long I'm afraid I will lose interest if you know what I mean.

Yeah, I loved writing that scene where Alvin and Brittany are sleeping together. There's a lot of Alvin/Brittany stuff in this chapter!

Enjoy and tell me what you thought!

**Reply to BlankCanvas23:**

I know! I love it when I update!

You know, there is a bit of that "oh, you boys so have the hots for the girls but you don't realize it but I do HAHA!" from Dave going on in this Chapter…now that he has calmed down. lol

If you thought that Chapter was funny, you're goanna love this one! It's comedy all the way through! You made me so happy y when you said you "I hearts Mink and Monk." Thank you for making my day! 

You're waiting around for an unhealthy amount of time has paid off! Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

P.S. I was wondering when you were going to update again? Could you please tell me? Thanks! 

**Reply to ChipmunkGeek:**

If Dave got rid of The Chipette's, there would be no story at all. Dave had to keep them. I'm glad he kept them as well.

You may to wait a little bit more while to find out about the story. If you hated that cliffhanger, you are going to want to kill me for this one! LMAO!

Hope you enjoy and tell me what you thought!

-END OF SEGMENT-

**Info On This Chapter:**

Well, this is "Chapter 13 – After And Before The Story" (not "15" BTW) OK, I know I finished Chapter 12 with a small cliffhanger with Brittany about to tell The Chipmunks the story about herself and her sisters. I was planning on writing the story in this Chapter and calling it "The Chipette's Story Part 1". That has been changed! This chapter emerged itself from my brain! It was so unexpected! This story focuses after Brittany tells the story and before she tells the story/ "How does that work?" you may ask. Well, it works perfectly. You may think it's a mess but it actually works! The timescale is all over but, you will understand it! Trust me! If you don't, tell me in your reviews and I will go through it next time I update! This chapter is also very good because it has a lot of questions being asked right at the beginning of the chapter! You don't know what's going on at the start but, it will make sense…don't worry! It also gives you the reader a sense of "confusion" which is good because it's almost Halloween. It's scary! This chapter is "13" Just like unlucky 13 and Friday the 13! Scary! You still have some unanswered questions: What message was on the answer machine? How did The Chipette's get to The Chipmunks house in a box? Will Mink and Monk capture The Chipmunks? Will Ian Hawke get his revenge? Will we ever meet Miss Miller and Claire Wilson? (Yes, that is her last name; look it up if you don't believe me!) This chapter has a lot of humor in it as well. Much funnier than the last chapter, I thought! Alvin, Brittany and Simon are the funniest! I needed this chapter to be pure humor cause "The Chipette's Story" is very sad and dramatic! So, be prepared for that.

You may notice that my writing style is not very good at the beginning of the chapter. I'm not very good in starting chapters so I'm sorry for that. I suffered from slight "Writer's Block" (If that's possible? lol) But don't let that pull you off! It gets better and funnier as the chapter goes on! Also, a lot of hints of relationships in this chapter so enjoy that! 

-END OF SEGMENT-

And here is "Chapter 13 – After And Before The Story"!

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) This chapter is suitable for all! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville.

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 13**

**After And Before The Story**

"You hot headed, superficial, jerk!" Brittany was glaring into the golden eyes of the chipmunk who always wore the red hoodie; Alvin Seville. She was glaring her eyes so strongly that her eyes were like two small flames. (1)

"Stop it, stop it; you're embarrassing me" Being with Brittany for no less than twenty four hours, Alvin knew it was a good idea not to make Brittany angry…but, why did he continue to aggravate her? Why did he continue to tease her and taught her? Alvin didn't know the answer to these questions, but, what he did know is that if he doesn't shut up soon, Brittany might do something to him…and, it wouldn't be good…

"I will humiliate you in a minute if you don't apologize!" Brittany shouted, threatingly. She continued to glare at Alvin, her two flaming eyes heating up by the second. Although Alvin had aggravated and upset Brittany a lot, she didn't know why, but it was also….fun to argue with Alvin. _What? Fun? What am I thinking?_

"You? Humiliate me? Don't make me laugh!" laughed Alvin. It was a bad move to make. He shouldn't have laughed and he knew it. What if she really did humiliate him? What then? What would she think of him if she had humiliated him in front of their siblings? _What if – Wait a minute! What am I thinking!? Why do I care what she thinks of me? I don't even like her! (2)_

"No, I won't make you laugh…." Brittany said in a calm voice. Alvin smirked. "I'll make you bleed is what I'll do!" Brittany threatened as she showed Alvin a fury fist.

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette and Theodore were all sitting on the comfortable couches in the Seville's house living room area. Alvin and Brittany were on one side of the couch, shouting and arguing at each other, saying things like "I hate you!" at each other. Simon, Jeanette and Theodore were on the other side of the same couch, watching their siblings argue, lazily.

Eleanor, who was in the kitchen eating a toaster waffle, returned to the calm and non-arguing chipmunks on the couch. She sat next to Theodore and asked:

"How long have they been at it?" She gestured her head in the direction of Alvin and Brittany.

Simon looked up at the living room clock. It read "9:30a.m". Simon sighed and answered Eleanor's question. (3)

"According to the living room clock, Alvin and Brittany have been in combat for ten whole minutes" Simon said, lazily. "I'm not very surprised"

"Me neither" Jeanette agreed with her glasses wearing friend. "Usually, Brittany could argue for hours, if she had to"

"Alvin's the same!" Simon replied. "He could argue until the cows come home. Right, Theodore?"

"Err…yeah" Theodore answered, a confused expression on his furry face. "Err….Simon?"

"What is it, Theodore?" Simon asked.

"What cows?" asked Theodore, curious about the "cows" Simon was talking about. Simon placed a paw on his head in frustration. Theodore remained confused; Eleanor saw this. (4)

"It doesn't matter, Theodore. It doesn't matter" Eleanor said calmly, patting Theodore on the back, smiling at him, broadly. Theodore smiled back.

"OK" Theodore said, happily forgetting about the "cows" immediately once he saw that Eleanor was smiling at him. He could feel his tiny heart start to beat very fast, his hands start to sweat. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but, in a strange way, he liked it. (5)

"Hey, Ellie" Jeanette was laying down next Simon on the couch, but she then got up to look at her sister.

"What?" Eleanor replied in a calm, quiet voice. _Strange? That wasn't Eleanor's usual voice!_ Jeanette looked up at her unnaturally calm and quiet sister. Eleanor was staring right in the eyes of Theodore, who was staring straight back, a weird expression on her face….and the same expression on Theodore's face. _What was wrong with them?_

"Erm…Ellie?" said Jeanette in a worried tone. "Are you OK?"

"Huh? What?" And, quite suddenly, Eleanor was no longer staring at Theodore; the weird expression vanished from her face and in its place an expression of confusion. "Did you say something, Jeanette?"

"Err…yeah," Jeanette said as she stared at her sister in a weird way. "I just wanted to ask you if you knew where the babysitter is?"

"Err…the babysitter is in the kitchen cleaning up. It's very messy in there so I wouldn't go in there if I was you" Eleanor advised her older sister. (6)

"OK, thanks for the advice" Jeanette gave Eleanor one more suspicious look and then laid back down next to Simon. She looked at him and she was surprised to discover that he was staring at her. She then whispered:

"Did you just see that?"

"Yes, I did" Simon whispered back so their two noisy siblings couldn't hear them. "That was quite peculiar" Simon and Jeanette just laid there, nothing to say to each other, just silence. Feeling the silence growing awkward, Jeanette wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. She then heard Alvin and Brittany arguing in the background; she had found a new topic.

"I can't believe those two are still arguing" Jeanette yanked her head in the direction of Alvin and Brittany's insults.

"You can't?" Simon said in disbelief. "Because, I can" He smiled at her; she giggled at his joke. (7)

"Why are they fighting in the first place?" Jeanette asked even though she knew the answer.

Simon sighed and said: "I wish Brittany never told us that story"

**20 Minutes Ago…**

The six chipmunk friends and the three chipmunk's brothers "father", Dave Seville, were all settled comfortably around the living room couches. The Chipmunks and their female friends were all sitting on the living room couch and Dave was sitting in an armchair. Ten minutes ago, Dave discovered that his boys were hiding the female chipmunks from him and he was going to throw the girls out of the house. But, the female chipmunks were saved thanks to a very unlikely person; Alvin Seville. Brittany and her sisters were a little unsure about Dave once he had changed his mind but, with thanks to Dave's sons, the girls were reassured that Dave was a nice man and father to The Chipmunks. (8)

Last night, where the three chipmunk brothers meet the three chipmunk girls, Brittany told the boys how she and her sisters had arrived here in The Chipmunks house. But, she didn't go into detail. Alvin was off the edge of his seat when Brittany told the story and, now, he wants to hear it in detail. He was sitting right next to Brittany, his eyes glued to her as if, if he looked away, he would miss part of the story. Brittany noticed this, smirked and said: (9)

"Alvin, are you actually looking forward to the story?" she asked him in a gloating manner.

Alvin soon realized Brittany was staring at him. He shook his head and replied:

"Looking forward to the story?" He said sounding like he couldn't believe what he just heard. "No! I'm not looking forward to the story!"

Brittany gave him an unconvinced look.

"I'm just interested in what's going to happen in the story," Alvin said a little quietly.

"In other words, you're looking forward to the story" said Simon as he looked at his brother, Alvin. (10)

"No, I'm-" Alvin was about to argue with Simon, that is, until Dave stopped him.

"Alvin, we really don't have time for this….and I really mean it" said Dave in a firm voice.

"Oh, come off it Dave," Alvin said as he jumped over on to his father's lap. "You "really mean" a lot of things" Alvin made small quotations marks with his claws at the "really mean" part.

"Well, I really mean it this time" Dave replied a little annoyed with Alvin's comedy act.

"OK," said Alvin slowly. "So tell me, why don't you have time for mine and Simon's brilliant argument battles?" At this point, Brittany started to giggle. Alvin turned and glared at her.

"And what, pray tell is so funny?"Alvin asked the giggling chipmunk, firmly.

"Oh…nothing, really" Brittany said catching her breathe from the amount of laughing. "It's just that you're "brilliant argument battles" – this time, Brittany used two claws for quotation marks – "seemed pretty not brilliant to me"

"Oh, yeah!?" said Alvin angrily, trying to rise to Brittany's challenge. "I-" But, once again, Dave cut Alvin off.

"Look, I don't have time for this because, if you guys have forgotten…" Dave looked at his three sons "…I have a very important meeting to attend to!"

At this point, Alvin, Simon and Theodore's expressions on their face's turned to expressions of pure confusion.

"Meeting?" asked Alvin, confused. "What meeting? With who?"

Dave's confusion was just as strong as his son's. (11)

"Didn't you boys know I had a meeting today?" he asked.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore all shook their furry heads.

"Oh, well, I guess I should tell you now"

"That would be a great idea" said Alvin under his breath, sarcastically. (12)

"As you boys know, I am your manager, and as a manger, I am responsible for all of your concerts, tours, single releases and album release's." Dave explained to his three sons.

They all nodded their heads.

"So, I must go down to Jett Records this morning and have a meeting with the executives about your new album and I…"

"So it's true?" came a shocked high pitch voice. Dave and his boys looked over to the source of the voice; it was Brittany.

"Is what true?" asked Simon, confused at the shock in her voice.

"That you three are real rock stars?" Brittany looked like she had just been slapped across the face…badly. _This isn't true_, she thought. _There is no way he…he…_The "he" she is referring to is Alvin…_he…that arrogant, hot headed chipmunk cannot, no, is not a rock star!_

"Yes" Dave answered her. "They were….well, are now; they had a two month break, but now they are returning"

Brittany was wrong.

"Didn't you boys tell them anything about yourselves?" Dave sounded a little shock to discover that the three female chipmunks knew little about his three boys.

"We tried to tell them, Dave!" Alvin said, truthly. "But, they just didn't listen to us"

Knowing Alvin, Dave didn't believe him. "Alvin, you lie almost all the time so, it's pretty hard to tell when you're telling the truth or not,"

Alvin knew this….but acted as he didn't believe what he just heard. "What!?" he exclaimed.

"So, I think I will ask someone more honest than you; Simon?" Dave looked across at the smartest of the chipmunk brothers. "Is Alvin telling the truth?"

Simon looked down and sighed and then glanced back up at Dave. "I can't believe what I'm about to say but, Alvin is telling the truth"

Dave looked shocked. Did he hear correct? Alvin was telling the truth? Was Dave in some alternate universe where everything was the opposite? Simon would never lie to Dave, never; he knew Simon wasn't the type of per- chipmunk to lie. Dave was in complete and utter shock….even Simon looked a bit amazed at what he just announced. (13)

"Did I just say that?" asked Simon, his paws over his mouth.

"Yes, you did Simon" answered Jeanette, who was sitting right next to Simon.

"I told you I was right" gloated Alvin, his arms crossed and settled. "I'm always right"

"So…" said Dave still shocked at what he just heard. "You boys told the girls that….I still can't believe Alvin was telling the truth!"

"Me either" Simon agreed, looking up at Dave. Alvin was getting annoyed.

"I'm surprised he actually told the truth!" said Brittany and, she did sound very surprised.

"Yes, I told the truth, people" Alvin said as if he was announcing it to the whole world. "It's not that hard to com-pre-hend!"

At the last part of the sentence, Simon looked at Alvin with one eyebrow raised. "Comprehend?" _This can't be happening_, Simon thought. _Now Alvin is using big words! This isn't Alvin is it?_

"That is a word, ain't it?" Alvin asked, a little unsure of the word's actually meaning.

Simon rolled his eyes. _Yep, it's Alvin alright._ "Yes, it is" Simon sighed. (14)

"So," said Alvin, turning to face Alvin with a satisfied smirk on his face. "There's the proof" Alvin gestured to Simon and Dave. "We, "The Chipmunks" were…are, famous rock stars! What do you have to say to that!?"

Brittany looked at him for awhile and then, quite suddenly, turned her back on him, turned back round and said:

"Yawn" She mimicked herself yawning. Alvin was not expecting that; this girl was just full with surprises.

"What do you mean "yawn"?" Alvin questioned her. "Since, when was being a rock star boring to you?"

"Oh, it's not being a rock star that's boring to me," Brittany said in an airily tone.

"Good, cause it's not" Alvin replied, arrogantly.

"It's your band that's boring to me!" Brittany said as she, once, again mimicked herself yawning.

"WHAT!?" Alvin exclaimed, his turn now, not believing what he heard.

"Yeah, I mean if you are such "rock stars", I and my sisters would have heard of you" Brittany explained.

"Maybe you were having such a loud party over in Australia that you couldn't have heard us!" Alvin retorted.

"Maybe you were playing two quietly" Brittany replied.

"Two million worth of tickets sold for _Our_ concerts, all countries booked for _Our_ Round The World tour, two number one's…." said Alvin, listing all The Chipmunks achievements, trying to explain how the girls couldn't of heard of them. (15)

Brittany started to mimic herself yawning loudly. "Oh, all your achievements are boring me!" said Brittany as if she was about to faint from boredom.

Alvin's temperature was rising. No one should talk to about his band like that...especially a girl!

"Oh yeah!?" Alvin said, loudly. "Maybe you haven't heard of us cause you're too far ahead of time, in Australia, to listen to us properly!"

"Alvin, stop this argue-" A little red flag was seen in Dave's head. "Wait! Time!?" Dave suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. He stood up from his eat. He looked at the clock; it read: "9:10a.m" "Oh, no!" Dave whined. The six chipmunks looked up at him, confused and worried.

"What's wrong Dave?" Theodore asked in a concerned voice.

"What's wrong?" Dave repeated. "What's wrong? Everything is wrong!" He raised his arms up in the air for emphasis and then lowered them, lazily.

"Come on, Dave" said Alvin, reassuringly. He climbed up to Dave's chest, and was looking up at Dave. "So you don't have a mate, you've got bad breathe and you don't have a tidy house. Don't worry! All that can be sorted out!" (16)

Dave merely starred at Alvin…not laughing.

"I've got a feeling that was supposed to be funny, Alvin," Dave said to the chipmunk that was staring up at him. Alvin smiled and confirmed Dave's feeling. "But, I'm really not in the laughing mood right now!"

"Why not?" Alvin asked, simply. "Laughing is good for you! You need to lighten up a little, Dave. You've gotten so grumpy in your old age at…at…how old are you? Sixty?" Alvin guessed looking down at Dave's clothes' and at his face. Dave frowned.

"I'm Thirty, Alvin," Dave answered through clenched teeth. (17)

"Well, I wasn't that far off!" said Alvin, giggling a little. "Time's ticking, Dave!"

"Yes, it is, Alvin" Dave agreed with his son. He picked up Alvin from his chest and placed him down next to the other chipmunks on the couch. "Time's ticking by and I'm going to be late for my meeting….thanks to you!" Dave pointed at Alvin.

"Me!?" Alvin asked non-pleased. "What did I do?"

"Do you have to ask?" Simon whispered to his brother, sarcastically.

"Well, where do I start?" Dave asked, rhetorically.

"The beginning would be nice" Alvin giggled. (18)

Dave ignored Alvin's little comments and continued:

"You brought in three chipmunk girls…." Dave then looked at Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. "No offence to you girls"

"Non-taken," Eleanor replied from the couch.

Dave then looked back at Alvin to continue his rant. But, before Dave could say another word, Alvin defended himself:

"What was I suppose to do? Kick 'em out? Oh, but that's what you would have done, isn't it?"

Dave, yet again, ignored Alvin's incredibly rude comments and continued:

"You then delayed me from getting up…"

"That was all part of the plan so you wouldn't find the girls!"

"You then trashed my kitchen…!"

"We all thought, me, Simon and Theodore, that you would like that your sons cooked you breakfast! Isn't that right guys?" Alvin hugged his two brothers around the neck.

"Don't get me into this, Alvin!" whispered Simon in a warning tone. (19)

"Fine!" Alvin let go of his brothers. "I'll go through this battle on my own!" said Alvin as if it was a battle against strength…which, it kinda was.

"And you trashed the living room area….!"

"Not my fault! Well…" Alvin then looked as if he was…thinking? "I don't think it is; I don't know! How did that bookcase fall and that lamp? Girls?" Alvin directed his question at Brittany and Jeanette. They were about to answer until… (20)

"And you then delayed Brittany from telling the story!" And with that, Dave finished.

"I can't help it that she always argues with me!" Alvin folded his arms.

"I argue with you?" Brittany repeated, making sure she heard correctly. "You're the one that argues with me!"

"Am not!" Alvin shouted.

"Are so!" Brittany shouted just as loudly as Alvin.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"You see!?" said Alvin, his hands gesturing towards Brittany and the argument that just happened. "She does argue with me!" (21)

"And you argue with her" said Simon. Jeanette heard his joke and giggled, quietly.

Dave looked down at the two stubborn chipmunks. Dave could tell that the pair of them would be the type to clash. With their big personalities and being "leader" of their siblings, the two of them where bond to have arguments. But, the longer Dave looked down at the two argumentative chipmunks, he could also hint of something between the two. It wasn't hatred as he was expecting it to be; it was the complete opposite that he thought he would never find…..love. Was it so? Was it true? Could Dave sense that theses pair had more than a "hate" feeling between them? He was unsure…. (22)

"Look, the point is Alvin; you've delayed me. I only have…" Dave looked back up the clock: "9:15a.m" "…Fifteen minutes to drive downtown and arrive at the meeting on time! And, the worst part is, I'm the one hosting the meeting! Do you know how bad it would be if the host of the meeting arrived at the meeting late?"

"Err…bad?" answered Alvin unsure.

"Exactly!" Dave groaned from the amount of talking he was doing and collapsed on to the armchair behind him. "You see? Explaining this is delaying me more time!"

"Dave, I have the perfect solution for you!" said Alvin in a happy voice and offered no solution at all. He jumped on to Dave's lap.

"What's that Alvin?" Dave couldn't understand why he was listening to Alvin for an answer; he must have been really desperate!

"Leave!" said Alvin, simply."Get up and leave. You will be at the meeting on time and no one would suspect a thing!"

"Except for the security guard at the front gate at Jett Records" said Simon, seeing a flaw in Alvin's little plan. Alvin turned and looked at Simon, angrily.

"Do you have to see a flaw in all my plans?" Alvin asked the smart chipmunk.

"It's my job" said Simon, smiling. "It's so I make sure you don't kill yourself….or other people for that matter" (23)

"Oh, I feel so loved" said Alvin, sarcastically.

"The point is, Alvin, I'm not leaving you alone" said Dave speaking rather fastly so he doesn't waste any more time talking.

"Don't worry Dave!" said Alvin reassuringly as he turned to face Dave. "Everything will be fine! We'll be fine"

"No, don't you three remember what happened last time when I left you home alone?" Dave asked his boys.

"Nope" Theodore shock his head.

"Not really" Simon tried to remember.

"I do!" said Alvin, jumping up and down.

"You do?" asked Dave, surprised. It was the second time in the day that Dave was surprised with Alvin.

"Yes, I do. You left us here in your home for a couple of hours. I told brother we should clean up the house for you but they said "No, let's leave it like a mess!" And I said "No! Not in a mess! My goodness! That would be horen-dious!" Alvin looked at Simon. "That is a word isn't it, Simon?"

Simon coved his face with his paw in frustration and nodded his head. He didn't talk at all.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, that's right! I said we should "Clean up the house" And stupid Simon and Theodore said "No" And then they both messed up the house. Then they tied me to a chair with rope and left me in the attic. They went to watch "SpongeBob Squearpants" until you returned home. I wasn't found for days or weeks even! That's what happened when you left us alone! But that won't happen this time because the girls are here to help me! So, go on Dave, leave us! Go to that meeting and make us money!" And with those last words of encouragement, Alvin finished his little story. (24)

Dave's jaw was wide open, Simon's paw was still covering his face, Brittany was shaking her head, Jeanette had one paw supporting her head and sitting cross-legged, Theodore was covering his mouth, shocked at what he had done to Alvin and Eleanor was shaking her head not believing a word. Alvin looked at them. (25)

"What!?" Alvin asked. "That's what happened!"

"No," said Dave…almost. "Last time I left you alone, I came back and my house was a mess. Alvin, Simon and Theodore did not tie you up!" (26)

"We didn't?" asked Theodore, looking at Simon for reassurance.

"No, we didn't, Theodore" Simon said patting his brother's back remembering the first time Dave left him and his brother at home for the first time.

Theodore looked relieved.

"Well, that won't happen this time, Dave" said Alvin, determined….even though he wasn't.

"Yes, your right Alvin" Dave was amazed that he had said that….again. Alvin saw the look on Dave's face and sighed.

"Why can't people understand that I'm always right!?" Alvin asked himself.

"Err…Cause you're not!" replied Brittany who overheard Alvin. (27)

"It won't happen again cause I've hired a babysitter" Dave announced.

"What!?" Alvin and Brittany exclaimed. They both looked at each other and blushed a little. Dave saw this and smiled.

"I don't need no babysitter!" Alvin argued, kicking and punching the air. "I'm not a baby!"

"Well, you look like one to me" Brittany said, slyly. (28)

"It's too late, Alvin; she will be over here soon. Actually…" Dave looked at the clock. "….She should have been here half an hour ago!"

Alvin smiled, coyly. _Perfect,_ he thought.

"Oh, well!" Alvin said, acting upset. "I really wanted her to come and look after us like little icicle babies. But, if she's not her I guess you'll have to keep us home alone, Dave"

And, just as Alvin had finished his acting, a loud "Bang! Bang!" sound could be heard half way up the street. It got louder and louder and sounded very familiar to Alvin and the other five chipmunks in the room. Where had they heard that noise before? But, before they could answer the question, the sound could no longer be heard. The doorbell rang. (29)

"I hope that's her" said Dave, hopefully as he got up from the armchair and opened the front door.

"Nice going, baby!" Brittany whispered to Alvin. Alvin replied by sticking his tongue out at her. She flicked her.

"Ahh, you must be the babysitter" said Dave, happily. "Please come in and meet the boys. Oh, hope you don't mind taking care of another three; we've had some unexpected guests you see"

"Oh, that's fine, Mr. Seville" the babysitter said in an old, elderly voice.

"You can call me Dave if you like to"

"Oh, I think I will, David" the elderly woman replied. (30)

Alvin, Brittany and the other chipmunks looked in the direction of the front door. There standing in the doorframe of the front door stood an elderly woman. Her hair was white and curly, she wore red lipstick, had two earrings, wore a bright yellow dress, black shoes and had a blue handbag around her right arm. This woman was the chipmunk's babysitter. Her name is Miss Miller… (31)

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N:

A/N Chapter Comments:

(1): I love Brittany's insults. Also, this is the first chapter I start with dialogue. This first part was very hard to get going; I had some "Writer's Block" I hate "Writer's Block! I really do. The story gets better, don't worry. Enough with me, on with the story!

(2): Why are they arguing? All will be revealed very soon…Hint's of feelings? Yes, indeed.

(3): You probably don't know what the hell is going on! Am I right? Well, all this is after when Brittany tells "The Chipette's Story" which will be the next chapter. If you're confused with the time changes, please let me know in reviews or PM me.

(4): That was pretty funny! Aww…Theo is so confused.

(5): For all you Theo/Ellie shippers, this is for you! This part is so cute!

(6): Babysitter? What babysitter? What's going on?

(7): LOL! Hahaha! "I can" Simon's sense of humor is so awesome! 

(8): OK, so this paragraph is too refresh your memory of what happened a few chapters ago (I think this all happened in "Chapter 8" I'm not sure) Yes, the timescale is a little confusing. Well, that's what I think anyway.

(9): This paragraph is too remind you what Brittany has told The Chipmunks yesterday night. I hope you remember. If you don't, just go back a few chapters to refresh your memory. 

(10): Funny as hell! Go Si!

(11): If you didn't know, Dave hasn't actually told The Chipmunks that he has a meeting to get to. He was going to tell them last night, but he was too tired and his boys were too tired as well. There's too many funny parts, before this part, that I should comment on!

(12): LOL. It sure would, Alvin. lol

(13): Did Alvin just say something that wasn't a lie? What's going on here? (This part was too funny not to write about!)

(14): HAHA! Simon thought he was going crazy! Alvin using big words!? Lol That was funny. Gotta love it.

(15): I don't know if any of this is real or not. Alvin proving that his band is "Big" to Brittany is like his trying to prove to her that his worthy of something say….a boyfriend? Who knows?

(16): LMAO! How do I come up with this stuff? (The truth is, I don't. I have a monkey to come up with all the jokes for me. Lol)

(17): Alvin thought Dave was Sixty!? lol

(18): LMAO!

(19): Alvin's trying to get his brothers to help him…but they're not. Your going through this alone Alvin.

(20): How did The Chipettes trash the living room? Answers soon!

(21): Alvin and Brittany argue with each other; it's that simple. I think this little argument shows that. lol

(22): Yes, Dave is picking up on the feelings between Alvin and Brittany. What can I say? A Father just knows these things!

(23): I would hate to have Simon's job! I bet his doing it 24/7! lol

(24): OK, this little story that Alvin tells is inspired by the 2Alvin and the Chipmunks" 1980 show. I think the episode is called "Every Chipmunk Tells A Story" Of course, Alvin's story is inspired by Alvin's story in the episode; does that make sense? No? If you wanna watch the episode, it is uploaded on .

(25): Their reactions are pure gold!

(26); Dave is referring to the time in the "Alvin and the Chipmunks" 2007 live action movie where Dave returns home, his house is a mess and Simon and Theodore are watching SpongeBob Squarepants and Alvin is washing in the dishwasher. Just thought I'd let you know if you were curious.

(27): Brittany…awesome joke!

(28): I was wrong; awesome jokes! They must be very good cause Alvin's not fighting back! Hahaha!

(29): Well, does anyone know where they've heard this noise before in this fanfic story? Who ever answer's right; I will give you 10 virtual cookies!

(30): This voice sounds awfully familiar….could it be?

(31): I have finally introduced her, a new character to the story….you know her, you love her; Miss Miller! :D

WHAT A CLIFFHANGER!

YES, I HAVE FINNALY INTRODUCED MISS MILLER!

Come on! You gotta hate me now! I ended it in the worst place possible! Miss Miller will meet both The Chipmunks and Chipette's! So, I gotta know, was if funny? Was it good? Yes? No? Please tell me, I want to know? Did you like that cliffhanger? Do you hate me now? (You should! LOL!)

There's only one way to tell me:

REVIEWING!

I would like to know what you thought of it and what you think is going to happen next? Did that all makes sense to you? If not, please tell me!  Please review! Thank you! (lol What a rhyme!)

Also, remember if you want to ask Dave Seville "David Seville", Miss Miller, The Chipmunks, The Chipette's or any other character a question, please read my FAQ story and leave your question in the review or PM me! Chapter 4 of "Interview With The Chipmunks And OC's" will be up soon! Stay tuned for that! 

OK, some of you may know this, but, for those of you who don't know, I am thinking of writing an Alvin And The Chipmunks fanfic story with another writer on . If you feel like you would like to write a fanfic with me, please PM or leave it in your review. Although, remember, I won't be starting it with another author in a while.

Well, I stayed up till 5:30a.m in the morning to finish this! I am so tired I don't know what I'm writing about…I too tired to write…anymore….*falls asleep at computer desk* LMAO! It took me 6 hours to finish this document so I hope you appreciate what I sacrificed for you; my sanity! lol

More reviews, faster updating! Can you wait for the next update?

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!!

Peace out for now!!!

~mpkio2~


	17. The Attacking On Miss Miller

**I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANOCMENT TO MAKE!**

**I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!**

Yes, you know the drill already. If you don't won't to read stats, just skip it to the "Real A/N" This is…well, the "Real A/N" You can always skip to the main chapter if you like!

OK, let's get the stats out of the way first. Now, it has been over a month since I last updated (Woah, that's a long time! Sorry you had to wait!) so the review count should look pretty good.

Well, I had 159 reviews last time I updated. I know have 168 total reviews! That's another 9! Yay! Thanx for the reviews guys! Please keep 'em coming! Thank You!!!!!! This story is now on exactly 87,501 words! (It would be more once I post "this" chapter. Hope I can reach to 100,00 words!) My views stats total was on 7684! It is now on 8862! That's another estimated 1200 views in one month! OMG!! Thank you for reading everyone it means that much to me!!! 10,000 views is still my aim! Please keep reading! ROCK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!

I happy to see that the "Alvin and the Chipmunks" section on has reached over the 400 fanfic stories mark!!! Woohoo! Well done everyone! It is now on 416 fanfic stories!!! Well done everyone!!

A bunch full of awesome fanfic stories has been recently posted on !!! Let's see which ones I choose…

My first recommendation is none other that the Legendary Chipmunk fanfic storyteller himself hallhomestead with his comeback story Happy Thanksgiving! That's right the legend himself has returned to . For those of you who don't know hallhomestead, read my "Real A/N" for more information! Happy Thanksgiving! is an excellently written comeback for the holiday season!! Alvin wants to impress some new "friends" but what happens when a football match leads Alvin stealing Thanksgiving turkey? If you are not a fan of his work, you sure will be once you read this!! Go ahead, and read this awesome story now!!! My second recommendation is from my dear friend Chipmunklover with her funny but scary fanfic story Halloween Happenings! When Alvin and his brothers get into a bet with The Chipettes, its boys versus girls and the winner gets to eat all the loser's candy! Don't sit there with your mouth hanging open; go read her story, NOW!!! My third and last recommendation is by Girl4Christ15's oh-so popular funny fanfic story If you give a chipmunk a computer he'll want to IM! A basic but funny story really. It's more of Im chats between The Chipmunks and The Chipettes…but aren't they funny!!!! Read this if you want to laugh!!!

That (unfortunately) ends this week's recommendations!

More recommendations next week!!

**Real A/N:**

OK, first thing for me to say is my apologies for the very long wait for this update (As always) College is the main reason why you had to wait. I am starting my coursework soon and I'm getting less and less time to write.  I just wish I could burn coursework half the time. Don't get me wrong; I love college. I just hate the long tiring coursework that goes with it. lol So, again, sorry to all my dear readers out there!

**From My Profile:**

**A LEGEND HAS RETURNED! **The other day hallhomestead returned to !! That's right! The author that wrote Alvin and the Chipmunks II (Not my version, obviously - Note that his story has "II" and my version has "2" - There's a big difference!) has returned to bring us more Chipmunk stories to enjoy reading! He has even updated his author page (Which looks better than ever - lol - No seriously, it does) with info about himself and updates (Just like mine, lol)

For those of you who do not know what the hell (or who the hell) I am talking about, please read the message that was posted on a forum (by Chipmunkslover) to get up to date on The Rise and Fall of hallhomestead (Well, that's how he put it anyway - lol - a little over dramatic, Nate - That's his real name, by the way) The link is bellow!

To find out whom hallhomestead is (or if you want to know where his been and what his been doing: Check out the message from him, here: Please go to my profile for the link!!!!

You can check out homestead's updated author page here: Please got to my profile for the link!!

OK, everyone! I need your help! You heard me! I really need your help!!! In one day's time I will past the first chapter to my new story. But I have a problem; what story??? That's where you guys come in!! I need you guys to go to my profile and vote for what kind of story you want me to write next!!

If I had to write a fanfic story on a particular Fan fiction, these are what they would be about:

**Alvin And The Chipmunks fanfic:**

**A Chipmunk Christmas Carol: **Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge (Simon) owns a money counting business and has all the money that he loves. He has no friends, no family and, most of all, hates Christmas with all his heart. His loyal, unfairly paid employee, Bob Crachit (Alvin) is his only employee and, somewhat, friend he has. Through Scrooge's unhappiness and dismissal of Christmas and good to mankind, Scrooge is visited by three spirits; the ghost of Christmas Past (Eleanor), The ghost of Christmas Present (Theodore) and the ghost of Christmas Future (Dave). Can Scrooge change his unkind and hatred ways before Christmas day? Cartoon-verse. Rated K+ for some scary chapters.

**iCarly fanfic: **

**iHateChristmas: **In celebration of the upcoming holidays, I have decided to write a Christmas fanfic! The kids at school cannot wait for the Christmas holidays to begin...all but one blonde headed girl. Sam hates Christmas, she always has. Carly and Freedie are curious to find out why. Will they be able to handle the truth why Sam hates Christmas? Rated T for themes of child abuse. Some Seddie. First Christmas Fanfic story!!

**South Park fanfic:**

**Ye Olde English Adventure:** Stan wins a competition on a TV Show and wins 6 tickets to London, England. Hearing Stan won tickets to England, Pip asks if he can come along, as his very rich Uncle Potts has to see Pip urgently. Will the boys let Pip join them on their trip? What crazy and wild adventure will they get into?...A fucked up one, that's what! Rated T

**QuantumLeap fanfic:**

**Another Father **September 30, 1992: Sam finds himself as Henry Bruckner, a man trying to raise an out of control teenager. Sam soon realizes that he has returned to the Bruckner family, a family where a teenage boy, Kevin, was kidnapped almost 11 years ago. But Kevin and his younger sister, Susan, are gone now and Sam is now a father looking after 16 year old Teresa, the small girl he remembers so well. When Al tells Sam he is here to save Teresa from getting raped and killed, Al would do anything to save her...if only she could see him!! Rated T for some Sexual themes and Violence.

**That's So Raven fanfic:**

**Stuck With Raven: **It is the anniversary day when Devon left to live in Seattle and Raven is not taking it easy; she is down and sad. Seeing his friend upset, Eddy tries to cheer Raven up. The two friends get closer and develop strong feelings for each over. But when a certain man returns to San Francisco, Raven has to make the biggest decision of her life!

**Rugrats fanfic:**

**-NO TITLE YET- : **When Stu makes the "BabyWhatYouThinking" machine, a device that is able to translate baby talk to english, The other parents don't think it will work. But what happens when they can understand what Tommy and the gang are saying? One-Shot, probably a two-parter or a full story. Rated K+

**Lilo & Stitch fanfic:**

**Ah Loha Chipmunks:** I want to do a Lilo & Stitch crossover with Alvin And The Chipmunks fanfic, but I can't think of any ideas for one. When I think of one that I'll like, I'll post the info up on here!

**Harry Potter fanfic: **

Harry Potter 8 (no title yet?) Anyway, I thought that I would write my own Harry Potter fanfic as I really loved reading the books! I have a really good idea for a story and all I have to do is write about it. I have a summary for the story but I'm too lazy to type it up! (lol)

So, you have your choices. Now all you have to do is pick one! Please go to my profile and vote! You have until tomorrow evening to vote. Once it's past tomorrow evening I will have the first chapter posted! Hooray to you!! What do I write next? YOU DECIED!! (Lol, a little over dramatic)

That ends this week's "Real A/N"

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply to Kali101:**

I am so happy that you love my story so much!

Thank you very much!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

**Reply to livyrosebud:**

I'm glad you have your own account! Hope you know how to use it.

Yeah, I love writing Alvin's and Brittany's arguments. Lol The things I come up with.

The bookcase and ceiling light being broken will all be explained in due course! (I love holding suspense)

If you love Miss Miller, you are going to absolutely love this chapter! She's in all of it! And she is very funny indeed.

Tell me if I did her justice! 

**Reply to DiceRox09:**

Alvin and Brit are really cut together. Their one of my fav couples actually.

Hmm, that's a pretty good idea; Dave questioning Alvin about Brittany. I might use that…can I?

Simon's humor is awesome!

Enjoy the chapter! 

**Reply to NanduaBraves:**

Wow! You notice more than I do when I do my A/N comments! LOL

I will be updating "Interview With The Chipmunks" tomorrow!

Hope you enjoy! 

**Reply to ChipmunkGeek:**

You will be surprised it only took 4 hours for my…err…"monkey" to come write up this whole chapter. (That doesn't mean it's not as good as the others. I think it's my fav so far!!!)

Miss Miller is here!

Tell me what you think once read!

Thanx! 

**Reply to hallhomestead:**

The point is that you returned and you can now finally read the whole of my fanfic!!

Yeah, it was pretty hard to start this thing up (And, I was really nervous at that)

I have to thank you, hallhomestead, for inspiring me to start my own! Thank you once again!

Hope you read (and review) all of Chipmunklover's stories! They are very awesome!

Hope you enjoy this chapter once you read it! 

-END OF SEGMENT-

**Info On This Chapter:**

OK, I finished the last chapter (Chapter 13) with a cliff-hanger with Miss Miller! I finally get the chance to write about Miss Miller. Surprisingly, she was very easy to write about. This whole chapter was very easy to write about! (No Writers Block – Hooray!) It did, however, take me 4 full hours to write this! This is my fav chapter so far. Miss Miller is such an easy character to write about. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it!! 

And, here is, my favorite chapter so far "Chapter 14 – The Attacking Of Miss Miller"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) One mild swear word is used! You have all been warned! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville or Miss Miller (What a funny character she is!) I do, however, own Mink and Monk!

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 14**

**The Attack On Miss Miller**

"Miss Miller, I hope the boys won't be too much too han-" Dave started to explain to elderly old woman with the blue hand bag who was, indeed, The Chipmunks new babysitter, but, Miss Miller calmly interrupted the anxious father.

", I have looked after many kids in my time" Miss Miller said matter of factly as she looked in the eyes of the still anxious father of The Chipmunks. "I think I can handle three …" (1)

"Actually, its six chipmunks, Miss Miller" Dave corrected her, as he walked with Miss Miller "And, my last name is Seville, not Beville, Miss Miller"

"Yes, of course Harry" said Miss Miller wavering her hand around as if she understood what David was talking about. "Harry Seville; I will remember that name, you'll see" (2)

Dave was confused. He was unsure if Miss Miller was even listening to him. "No, my name is David Seville, not Harry" Dave tried to explain to the elderly woman who was looking at the many photos around the house; she looked like she was expecting them for dirt or something....

"Oh!" Miss Miller squealed happily, facing a picture hanging on the wall of Bob Dylan, which had been placed near the door... "This Bob Dylan person, I have a lot of his artwork in my house!" (3)

Dave stared at Miss Miller, dumb fronted.

"Or do I have a lot of his records?" Miss Miller asked herself, a finger to her chin, remembering if she had "artwork" or "records" by Bob Dylan. (4)

"Miss Miller, it's David Seville" Dave said in a calm voice. "Not, Harry or Beville. It's David Seville"

"David Seville!" Miss Miller spun round on the spot, looking left and right, trying to find something....or someone. "David Seville! Where is he? He writes those nutty songs for....for....The Squirrels!" (5)

"I'm David Seville!" Dave almost shouted at the excited woman before him, his hands gesturing to his chest in frustration. "And, I write songs for The Chipmunks, Miss Miller"

Miss Miller stared at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe he was here!

"David Seville, when did you arrive here?" Miss Miller asked. "I'm supposed to be babysitting for the man that lives here" (6)

"I'm that man!" Dave said, trying to control his anger. "I need you to babysit my boys, The Chipmunks and-"

"The Chipmunks!" Miss Miller said happily. "Of course, why, where are the little darlings?"

"There just over..." Dave gestured to an empty couch. His boys and the girl chipmunks were nowhere to be seen. "...here" Dave finished his sentence.

"Now, David. I may be a little old, but I can clearly see that there are no chipmunks on that couch!" Miss Miller sounded a little offended. (7)

"I know I wasn't trying to offend you, Miss Miller" Dave said as he walked over to the lounging area where the couches were bare. Miss Miller followed him. "The boys were here...." he gestured to the couches in front of him. "...but, they've seen to have disappeared"

"David, chipmunks do not disappear" Miss Miller said in slow voice, patting Dave on the back, as if she thought he was crazy.

"Theodore?" Dave asked the quiet room. "Simon?" There was no response. "Alvin?" Still no sound. Dave started to look around the room. "Where are you guys?" The he remembered about the female chipmunks. But could he remember any of their names?

"Let's see now," said Dave, thinking with all his might. "El-Eleanor?" There was a response...but not a high pitched response.

"Oh, my great grandmother was named Eleanor!" Miss Miller said in a happy voice. (8)

"That's great Miss Miller, but I'm trying to find the female chipmunks..." Dave said in a hurried voice looking desperately all over the lounge area.

"Female chipmunks? I thought The Chipmunks were boys?" Miss Miller asked in a confused tone, as she watched the "strange" mad search his entire lounge area. _This David Seville_, thought Miss Miller, _is A strange man. Maybe it's true what they say? Maybe he is nuts? It could be the reason why he writes such nutty songs! Just look at the mess in this house!_ Miss Miller looked around the room. A bookcase was in pieces over by the far side of the room, a ceiling light was smashed in the middle of the room, and Miss Miller could have sworn she could smell...._Burnt toaster waffles? This man needs help! _(9)

"My boys are boys. Like I said before, we had some unexpected visitors in the night which were, coincidentally, female chipmunks" Dave explained as he finished searching the lounge area. Where could they be?

"Oh, that sounds nice!" Miss Miller headed for the kitchen.

Dave wasn't sure he would call three more female chipmunks in the house "_nice_"

"Jeanette?" Dave said to thin air. Still no response. "Brittany?" No high pitched voice could be heard. "Alvin?"

Dave looked in the direction of the kitchen, where Miss Miller was heading to. Dave could have sworn he saw the flash of a red hoodie and the swish of a tail behind one of the bowls on the kitchen counter, through the kitchen doorway.

"Alvin!?" Dave saw what was going on in an instant. It was a trap...

"ALVIN!" Dave had to stop Miss Miller from walking through the kitchen doorway because if he doesn't, chaos would occur. Alvin popped his head from behind the bowl and saw Dave running toward Miss Miller. He had to put his plan into action... (10)

"NOW!" Alvin jumped from behind the bowl and on to a toaster waffle box. Brittany appeared from underneath a bowl, and Theodore and Eleanor jumped from out of the cupboards and scurried onto the counter next to the toaster which was on its side, facing Miss Miller. (11)

"Fire now, Theodore!" Alvin ordered, jumping up and down on the box excitedly.

"Bu-but Alvin, I wanted to eat these-" Theodore whined as he looked down at the toaster waffle on the counter, in front of his feet.

"This is no time for food, Theodore!" Alvin shouted like a crazy general in an army. "This is time to show the babysitter whose boss!" (12)

Theodore looked at Eleanor, who was on the other side of the toaster. She smiled a weak smile at him.

"Let's just get this over with, Theodore" Eleanor said, weakly. "I'm goanna hate this as well"

Theodore and Eleanor placed the two taster waffles into the toaster waffles, pulled down level, and quickly, pressed the "Cancel" button which ejected the toaster waffles. The taster waffles shot right at Miss Miller; they landed on her dress. They were sticky to the touch. (13)

"Aww, the dears" said Miss Miller placing the sticky toaster waffles onto her hands. "They want to serve me breakfast! Oh, how kind of them!" (14)

"Fire again!" Alvin commanded "Again! Again! Again! Again!" (15)

"Mad much?" said Brittany looking at the power crazy General Alvin.

"No," Alvin shot back. "I'm not mad enough!"

Dave was too late to stop Miss Miller falling into Alvin's trap but he wasn't to late to punish him. He pulled Miss Miller to the side.

"Alvin, I don't like this anymore" Theodore looked at his older brother with his hazel eyes. "Simon and Jeanette was right: this wasn't a good idea"

"It was never a good idea in the first place" said Brittany openly. (16)

"You're wrong!" Alvin shouted. "It's a great-no, brilliant idea! If you guys won't help me, I'll just have to do it by myself!" Alvin pushed Theodore a side. Theodore hit the counter. Eleanor scurried over to help him. He loaded the toaster with the toaster waffles, pulled the level and pushed the "Cancel" button. The toaster waffles hit Dave square in the face. At this point, Alvin realized that he had gone too far...

"ALLL-VIN!!" Dave yelled. (17)

**Two Minutes Later...**

"Let me get this straight," said a sticky faced Dave. "You four believed that Miss Miller was an imposter Miss Miller!?" Dave's face was red, his heart was beating fast, his arms; crossed.

"Yeah," said a confident Alvin who was sitting on the couch with five other chipmunks. Three of which had their heads down in guilt. The other two however looked rather mad themselves. "That's right. See any problems?"

"One problem, yes" Dave answered. "Why did you tie Simon and Jeanette to the sink?" (18)

Alvin glanced at the two crossed armed chipmunks. Their eyes were narrowed, staring at Alvin all the while.

"They would have stopped us, otherwise" Alvin replied simply

"Which they should have done!" Dave replied angrily. "I can't believe you did such a thing to poor old Miss Miller!" Dave gestured to a sticky hand Miss Miller who was sitting in the armchair opposite the couch.

"I thought it was a nice gesture, actually, David" Miss Miller said as she licked her hands. She looked at the chipmunks on the couch. "Thank you for breakfast; it was delicious!"

"More like crazy old Miss Miller" Alvin muttered to Brittany who was sitting next to him. Brittany rolled her eyes....but inside, she was in fits of laughter. (19)

"Don't be so hard on the boys, David. They were only trying to help" Miss Miller tried to defend The Chipmunks.

"Yeah!" Alvin almost yelled in agreement. "Listen to crazy old...I mean, poor old Miss Miller" Alvin said in an innocent voice. "We were just trying to help an elderly old woman" Alvin looked up at Dave with an innocent look.

"What makes you think I'm going to fall for that, Alvin?" Dave asked looking down at his lying son.

"Err...that you believe me?" Alvin smiled nervously.

"Well, I don't" Alvin's smiled faded. "Alvin, you are now grounded for a week"

"A week!?" exclaimed Alvin, shocked at the length of his punishment.

"Wanna make it two weeks?" Dave asked his shocked son. Alvin slouched down into the couch, admitting defeat. (20)

Dave turned his head to stare down at Theodore.

"And Theodore, I can't believe you did such a thing!"

Theodore was at the verge of tears. (21)

"It wasn't my fault Dave!" Theodore said while sniffing, keeping the tears back. "Alvin said if I helped, he would give me some toaster waffles"

Dave stared down at Alvin. Alvin smiled at toothy nervous grin. Dave returned his gave at Theodore.

"Theodore, don't fall for your brothers tricks" Dave said in a firm voice. "If he promises you something that sounds unbelievable do not help him, OK?"

Theodore sniffed and nodded his head, lowly. Eleanor rubbed his back, comfortingly.

Dave glanced at the two well behaved chipmunks. Simon and Jeanette smiled at him. He smiled back,

"Goodie-two-shoes" Alvin muttered under his breath. Brittany agreed.

Dave then turned to the still hand licking Miss Miller.

"Miss Miller, I am deeply sorry about how the chipmunks greeted you" Dave said in an apologetic voice. "Especially one trouble making chipmunk..." Dave stared at Alvin. Alvin smiled. "But, I assure you, Alvin will be punished and-"

"Punished?" Miss Miller repeated. She stood up from the armchair. "No need for punishment my dear, no need at all. I enjoyed my breakfast; it was delicious!"

Dave wore a confused expression. "Bu-But I-"

"I'm not upset. These chipmunks aren't upset..." She gestured to the six chipmunks on the couch. "...I'm not hurt, they're not hurt..."

"I know, but I-"

"You're not hurt. Where's the trouble?" Miss Miller asked the song writer.

"Miss Miller, what Alvin did was wrong and I think that-" Dave was interrupted, yet again.

"Alvin!?" Miss Miller looked around the room. "Where's Alvin? I would really like to meet Alvin!" (22)

"I'm right here, lady!" Alvin said loudly pulling onto Miss Miller's dress.

Miss Miller jumped.

"Alvin! It is you! But where are your brothers?" Miss Miller asked. Simon and Theodore joined Alvin, timidly. "Oh, it's you; Simon and Theodore!"

Dave had almost forgotten to introduce his boys to Miss Miller.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order" said Dave. "Miss Miller, these are my boys, The Chipmunks; Alvin, Simon and that's Theodore" Dave introduced his sons gesturing to each of them. "Boys, this is your babysitter, Miss Miller"

"It's so nice to be looking after such icicle babies like yourselves!" Miss Miller pulled onto Alvin's check.

Alvin pushed Miss Miller's hand away from his check and muttered "I think I'm going to be sicky icky!"

"Hey what about us!?" came a high pitched voice belonging to Brittany. Dave had almost forgotten.

"Oh, Miss Miller, these are the female chipmunks" said dave gesturing towards Brittany and her siters on the couch. "Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor" The girls waved their paws up at Miss Miller. "Girls, this is Miss Miller"

"It's so nice to meet you girls" Miss Miller said as she smiled.

Dave smiled at the scene he saw before him…he almost forgoten why he had woken up so early in the first place. Dave looked down at his watch. It read "9:20a.m". Dave had to leave, now, if he was ever going to arrive at that meeting on time.

"Well, It looks like you can handle it from here, miss Miller-"

"Dave, I think I can handle six chipmunks while your away" Miss Miller said encouragingly.

"Six chipmunk, I'm not so worried about. One, however, I am" dave glanced down at Alvin who was placing a whipy cusion under the armchair cusion. Alvin stared at Dave.

"What?" Alvin asked. (23)

"Anyway, I must be leaving now. My contact details are on the counter in the kitchen…" Dave had picked up his briefecase while talking. "…If anything goes wrong, just call me. If Alvin behaves badly…just do what I would do."

"And what would you do, ?"

"Punish him" said Dave simply.

"You know, I don't believe in punishing Dave. It stress's you and makes you look older than what you really are" Miss Miller explained. "How old are you, my dear? Sixty?"

"I'm thirty" Dave was really getting mad at people guessing his age. Great, he though. First Alvin and now the babysitter! Who next? The mailman? (24)

"Well, there you see" said Miss Miller waving her hands about. "My point exactly!"

Alvin jumped on to Miss Miller's shoulder and said loudly and joyfully: "I love this woman! Go on then Dave; you don't won't to be late for that meeting of yours!" (25)

"Yes, you should get going Dave" Miss Miller agreed.

Dave didn't know if what he was doing was right. He hoped it was.

"OK....Err...goodbye, boys" Dave patted Alvin, Simon and Theodore on the head, affectionately. And as he patted Simon's head, he whispered:

"Make sure Alvin doesn't..."

"...Get into trouble?" Simon finished Dave's request. "It's what I was born to do, Dave!" Dave smiled.

"Goodbye, girls!" Dave waved at them. They waved back. He headed for the front door and walked outside towards his parked car in his driveway. Miss Miller and the six chipmunks were at the front door, waving good-bye.

Dave turned around to face Miss Miller and asked:

"Are you sure you will be OK?"

"Yes, everything would be fine, " Miss Miller said confidently as she waved good-bye. "Go to your…song writing business. I can take it from here, don't you worry!"

But as Dave left Miss Miller with six wild chipmunks, he was not convinced.

Dave reached his car. He unlocked it and put his briefecase in the passenger seat.

"Hello there, !" Dave looked to his right. Larry the mailman was on the sidewalk.

"Oh, hello Larry" Dave greeted the kind mailman.

"How old are-"

"Hold old am I?" asked Dave, finishing his question. "I'm thirty, not sixty! Why do people think I'm sixty!?"

Larry looked confused. He steeped back from Dave.

"I was just woundering how old your sons are" Larry said as he placed letters into Dave's letterbox. (26)

"Larry, I'm…I'm…" Why did Dave snap at him like that?

"Nutty?" Larry said with an upset expression. "Yeah, I know" And with that, the unkind Larry the mailman left Dave on his own. (27)

**Meanwhile, Halfway Across Hollywood....**

The two not so smart friends were dozing asleep on an old blue bus. They had a mission to complete for their boss; Ian Hawke. Mission that was the upmost importance. A mission they would complete! The only problem was, the bust was not moving. In fact, it hadn't even moved. They were still stuck in traffic. (28)

Mink opened his eyelids, slowly, unsure where he was. When he fully opened his eyes, he was shocked to discover they hadn't moved in the traffic.

"Crap!" Mink muttered under his breath. "We have to get outta here, now!"

Next to him, Monk was fast asleep. Mink had to wake him up.

"Monk" Mink whispered. "Monk, we have to go; this traffic isn't moving!" Mink tried shaking Monks arm.

"No mommy, I don't want to go to school today" Monk barely said.

"Monk, I am not your mommy!" Mink whispered loudly. "We are leaving! Now, wake up1" Mink hit Monk on the arm. Monk did not stir. (29)

"Fine then," Mink said quietly. "If you won't leave with me, We'll just have to leave with the bus!" Mink stood up from his seat. He grabbed the gun from his inside pocket. He walked up to the driver.

"Mack, I can't do anything about the..." the bus driver said to Mink, not looking at him, until he saw the gun pointing at him. "The bus is all yours, Mack!" And with that, the bus driver opened the bus doors and ran off. Many of the other passengers joined him, some confused, some panicked.

Mink put the gun in his jacket pocket and sat in the driver seat. He knew how to drive a car, but not a us. A bus couldn't be that complicated could it? Mink pressed the accelerator pedal down hard and crashed head first into a car in front. Mink was losing control of the bus. He started turning the wheel, this way and that, that way and this, crashing cars in the process, people screaming from the scene. Mink saw a side road. He aimed for it, more cars crashing, flipping in the air.

"Mink!" came an excited voice from in the bus. "I didn't know you had a job as a bus driver?" It was Monk. He came hurriedly up to Mink. "Can I drive?"

"No, Monk! I need to concentrate!" shouted Mink as they turned into a side road. Mink was darting through cars, barely missing them, zooming past many buildings.

"What does this button do?" asked Monk as he pushed a big red "STOP" button.

"Wait, no Monk!" Mink tried to stop his idiotic friend but, it was too late. The bus's brakes stopped the bus in the middle of the road. Mink knocked his head in the process and Monk fell to the floor.

"Let's do that again!" he yelled happily... (30)

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N:

A/N Chapter Comments:

(1): LOL When I wrote this, I burst out laughing!! "Beville" LOL

(2): Again, I burst out laughing!

(3): LMAO! Since when was Bob Dylan a artist? I got this picture from the "Alvin and the Chipmunks" 2007 live action movie. The words on a picture on the wall say "Bob Dylan" if you look closely! Can you spot it?

(4): Yeah, I think you have a lot of his records, Miss Miller. LOL

(5): "The Squirrels?" OMG! How do I come up with this stuff? LOL "nutty songs" I got that line from an episode from "The Alvin Show"

(6): Come on! Even I would get mad at her! LOL

(7): I'm out of stuff to say for this woman. She's just too funny for me!

(8): Is it me or are all my chapter comments on Miss Miller? LOL I do not know if this is true; I made it up.

(9): It was fun writing about what Miss Miller thought of Dave. She thinks his mental! LOL Absolutely crazy! Still don't know how that bookcase and ceiling light smashed to pieces....

(10): Oh great! What does Alvin have in store for Miss Miller?

(11): This does not look good...for Miss Miller's sake and where are Simon and Jeanette?

(12): Why did I describe Alvin like that? LOL The image of him jumping up and down yelling orders reminds me of Napoleon.

(13): Their attacking her with toaster waffles! AHHH!!!

(14): Their not feeding you Miss Miller; their attacking you!

(15): Like I said, the image of Alvin jumping on the box is hysterical"

(16): Love Brittany's little comment!

(17): I knew that was coming (Duh! I am writing it!) And, no, this is not the end of the chapter!

(18): That wasn't very nice of Alvin to do that! lol

(19): Your right Alvin! LOL (No, seriously, I love Miss Miller's character!)

(20): Now, if you are wondering why Alvin is grounded for a long time, if you remember way back to chapter 1, Dave said if Alvin misbehaved in the car, he would be grounded. He did and was grounded for a day. Then he brought in The Chipettes and wrecked the living room, thus, another 3 more days. And then the toaster waffle incident, he is grounded for another 3 more days. So that's a total of a week (7 days) so far! (LOL – I sound like theres going to be more) It makes sense if you think about it...

(21): Aww...poor Theo!

(22): Not again, LOL!

(23): Alvin was like so confused why he was looking at him. LOL

(24): I can just imagine the mailman asking him that question. Hahaha

(25): I would love to have a babysitting like Miss Miller. That is, if I was still under 9 years old. Lol

(26): The mailman wasn't going to ask that question Dave! You silly!

(27): The "kind" mailman turned to the "unkind" mailman. Lol "Nutty"

(28): It's been a while since we saw these two clowns! Their still in traffic!

(29): Monk, Mink is not your mommy! lol

(30): I got this line from Theodore in the "Alvin and the Chipmunks" 2007 movie. I think it suited Monk to say at this particular time in the story on this event.

Well, that's it guys!

Not much of a cliff-hanger but, I don't want to tauter you if you had to wait a whole month to find something out and then you don't even find out what happens next!"

OK, everyone, I need you to do two thinks that will make me so happy, that will literally take a minute and will make me update faster (Hopefully)!

First, I need you to click on that big green button below that says "Review this Story/Chapter" Go on; it won't kill ya to do it.

And, the second thing I need you to do is to go to my profile (Link at top of page) and vote for a story for me to start writing about. If have until tomorrow (Monday) evening to vote. After which I will post Chapter 1 of the most voted story. The choices are above!!!

More reviews, faster updating! Can you wait for the next update?

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!!

Peace out for now!!!

~mpkio2~


	18. The Chipette's Story

**THE LONGEST AND PROBALY BEST CHAPTER SO FAR!!!!!!!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONNECTS ALL THE CHAPTERS TOGETHER!!!!!**

Yes, this chapter connects all the chapters that you have read so far!!!! Read the chapter to find out how!! Stats and A/N are first though (I update on some of my fanfic story details which you should probably know) But, if you don't want to read the stats or A/N, just skip it! :)

OK, I haven't done this in a long while so, I hope I haven't lost my touch. Well, it's been over a month since I last updated (Again! If I was going for the worlds slowest updating author, I would win it. No question. LOL) and, I'm guessing the stats will be looking pretty good. Last time I update I had 168 reviews. Since I updated, the review count has jumped to 179 reviews to date! Thank you to all of you wonderful readers out there! You've really made this fanfic a success! Please keep 'em coming! This story is on exactly 94,081 words1 (After I updated it will be bigger….wait, I think this is it! I think I've past the 100,000 words mark!! AT Last!! WOO HOO!!!! Couldn't have done without the encouragement from you guys out there!) My view stats were on 8,862! My view stats are now on 9,742" that's another 900 views in a month! Thank you to everyone for reading so far!!! (I'm so close to 10,000 views! I hope I can make it with this update! I can always dream! LOL) Please keep reading! ROCK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, the "Alvin and the Chipmunks" section on now stand on 470! Well done guys!!! We're almost at 500!!

Well, I've had some time to read a lot of fanfics. And so, here are some of my favs!!!!!

My first recommendation is by PurpleFox93 with their awesomely enjoyable fanfic The Wish. In this story Simon wishes on a star that Alvin was never his brother. But, what happens when his wish comes true? Can Simon bring Alvin back? With great writing techniques, comedy and drama, this fanfic is my favorite. Go read this now!!!!! My second recommendation is by retteb1 with their original idea crazed fanfic story Blast From the Past. In this fanfic story, Simon makes a time machine that teleports the 2007 live-action chipmunks to the 1980's Chipmunks house. What happens when they meet each other? Who rocks the most? The idea for this fanfic story is so original; I'm surprised no-one has thought of it. Go ahead and read it!!! My third and last recommendation is by love2read99 with her version of the new Chipmunks movie THE SQEAKUEL! It is, of course, the sequel to the "Alvin And The Chipmunks" 2007live-action movie. But this story is based on story details released from Ross Jr. Bagerdersain…..the son of the guy who made The Chipmunks! love2read99 has taken these story details and has adapted them into her own fanfic story. It's only got 2 chapters so far…..but, they are so funny! Read it! NOW!

That ends this update's recommendation list!

More recommendation next time! :)

To Chipmunklover:

I am sorry I did not recommended your story. It's not that I don't think it's good. It's more because I haven't started reading it yet. LOL. I'm sorry but I still haven't found any time to read yours and Kitty Seville's new fanfic story. I see you updated it. Well done on another updated! I will read it when I have a lot of time on my hands and when I have enough energy to read. LOL. Anyway, if I don't leave a review for it in a week, please PM me and knock me on the head on a head with a hammer. LOL

**Real A/N:**

As always, I am really sorry for the over delayed one month update! As you all know, I am really unreliable and a slow updater with this story. With Christmas being the busiest time of the year, I found myself spending more time with my family and less time at the computer (What was I thinking? LOL. No, I'm kidding. I love my family) So, Christmas didn't help that much. I thought I would have enough time to update on Christmas Eve but I found myself updating my Christmas AatC fanfic story "A Chipmunk Christmas Carol" So yeah, I apologize to my loyal readers and reviewers! (I must kept you guys hanging because I received a review saying they were "re-reading" my story until I update) But, by showing how sorry I was for keeping you guys hang like that, I have written this extremely long chapter! (I hope you have a lot of time to read almost 10,000 words1 LOL).

Well, first of all, I hope everybody has enjoyed their Christmas!!!....Oh, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope your transition to the New Year has been an enjoyable one! :) LOL. I partied all night on New Year's Eve. OH, I also hope everyone has enjoyed their time off school. (I gotta go back to College tomorrow: dang it!)

Secondly, I would just like to thank everyone for reading my Christmas AatC fanfic story "A Chipmunk Christmas Carol" I released the last Chapter (Chapter 8) just on time for Christmas Eve (That was cool!0 I was surprised by how well the fanfic was received; everyone loved it! I had received over 30 reviews. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!

UPDATE ON "A Chipmunk Christmas Carol" :

I have received many questions on the story as to why I based Scrooge of Simon and not Alvin. Surely Alvin would make a great Scrooge, right? Well, here's my reason for not choosing him:

OK, The main reason why I didn't base Scrooge of Simon was because, if you said the Chipmunk episode "Big Dreams" When Alvin sees the future if he choices a free meal, he sees that he is poor and is married to Brittany with two sons. If you listen carefully, you will hear Brittany call one of her sons "Alvin Jr" I thought that was just too great not to base Alvin as Crachit. I also thought "If he called one of his sons Alvin Jr , surely he should call his over son Alvin Jr The Second?" I thought it was too funny not to use.

So, yeah, that's the main reason. I just forgot to tell you guys that in the A/N at the end of one of the chapters. Sorry about that. I will update the story and I will also update with a new Chapter based on some questions I have been asked. OK, So thank you for reading that fanfic story! :)

Thirdly, I would just like to tell everyone that I am still working on my new AatC fanfic story "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" I'm hoping for it to be released soon. I'm working on Chapter 1 at this moment! Yay! Not long now until you guys can read it! It's gonna be long (About 30 chapters or more) and dramatic….with some romance. Don't worry, you guys will like it. Keep your eyes out for that.

I will update my "Interview With the Chipmunks And Other OC's" any day now! (How long have I been saying that for? LOL)

**Replies To Reviews:**

**Reply to hallhomestead:**

Thanks for reading my story, dude! :)

You know? I also love that as well. LOL. New authors pop up all the time on this site….

Thank you for all of the encouragement! :)

Hope you can read all of this story soon! (I don't blame Chipmunklover for what she's making you do. LOL. I'm joking)

Anyway, it was no problem mentioning you at the start of the first update. Your story rocks and I hope to talk to you soon! :)

**Reply to DiceRox09:**

DiceRox09, It's so good to see you reviewing my story almost every time I update. You've been awesome! :)

I love Miss Miller!

She is Awesome!

Thank you for letting me use that idea…..hmm…how am I going to fit it in?

Hope you enjoy this super long chapter! :)

**Reply to livyrosebud:**

Miss Miller kicks a**!

Yeah, I love that Bob Dylan thing as well.

I don't know how I came up with that "tying Simon and Jeanette to the sink" thing but, I'm glad I did. LOL

Enjoy this chapter! :)

**Reply to THTfriends:**

Thanks for the review! :)

Alvin was going absolutely crazy in his plan. LOL

I loved that part as well.

Here's the update you wanted! Enjoy!

**Reply to Girl4Christ15:**

Thank you for this wonderful review!

Your vote for "A Chipmunk Christmas Carol" was picked and written. I'm glad you liked it! :)

It was no problem recommending your story!

Enjoy! :)

**Reply to ForeverChipmunk:**

I am a little surprised that you are re-reading my story but I am happy that you like it that much thah you are (or have) re-read it.

Thanks for giving me details on The Chipmunks heights !

Everyone loves that part: Alvin tying Simon and Jeanette to a sink. LOL

**Reply to Chipmunklover:**

*Pinching myself, hardly* Sorry. I was just making sure that I wasn't dreaming or anything. I mean, this is really you, right? How can you prove to me you're really Chipmunlover? Well, I'm just gonna have to trust you for now. Lol

I understand why you haven't read (or reviewed) anything in a while. Writing a story can get stressful, huh? Also, I have sent you a message saying that I will try to review your story when I get the time. Remind me if I don't, in a week!

Yes, I have missed you a lot (Cause you know how to help me, really. BTW, How was your Christmas?) I am so happy that you are back!

Siblings can get annoying, huh?

Yay! I can use fleb? What does it mean, though? Lol

"His" and "He's" are the worst to get mixed up with. I really do hate those two words now. Thanks for the help!

Yeah, I enjoyed that little piece of writing you wrote for me so much, I just had to include it in the story.

I'm happy you like the Mink and Monk comedy act. There is more to come in the next chapter with those two.

I can never get that would "gonna" spelt right. My Spelling and Grammar tool in Word 2008 underlines it as a spelling mistake so I always thought it was spelt that way. Oh well….

I agree! Dave was a very scary monster! Runaway! LOL

I try so hard to make sure that Alvin (and the other characters) are in character. If it's not up to scratch and it doesn't work with the character and it doesn't sound like something one of the characters would say, I will delete it and think of something better to say. Alvin was always the funny, mischievous one…..oh and stubborn and hot-headed….. (Alvin: I resent that!)…..Ignore him. So, I had to think what kind of things and Alvin would say. If there none of the above, it's gone. Only in serious moments Alvin wouldn't act the above.

OK, the above paragraph links with this paragraph….sorta. OK, If you read the A/N, I told you around the point where Dave has that daydream that The Chipmunks would leave him with The Chipettes is where my imagination got the best of me. Seriously, it was like I wasn't in control of the story anymore. LOL. I can't change that now though. Yes, Dave is out of character and, No, he isn't. Let me explain; if you are thinking of the Dave from the 1980's Chipmunks then, yes, he would be out of character in this part of the chapter (I can't think Dave would do something like that to the girls!) But, if you are thinking of the Dave from the 2007 live action movie, I think he is in character. If you remember in the "Alvin and the Chipmunks" 2007 movie, when Dave first meet The Chipmunks he actually tired to get rid of The Chipmunks at first, in the kitchen. So, if you think about it, it would be in character for "that" Dave, not the 1980's Dave. Also, Dave just let his imagination get the better of him; it convinced him that these girls were going to steal his boys away from him so, he does have a reason, a silly reason but it's a reason.

I will review your new story, don't worry!

Hope to hear from you soon! :)

-END OF SEGMENT-

Well, at long last, here is "Chapter 15 – The Chipettes Story" Don't let the title fool you: It's not a boring little story! It took me a very long time to start this chapter. I started writing but, it didn't feel right. I had MAJOR Writer's Block. The biggest I've ever got it. I watched some TV for half an hour and Presto! I had some ideas! My brain was working again. I started writing straight away. Now, in the previous Chapter's I have warned you that "The Chipettes Story" was going to dramatic and sad. This true (Don't worry: there is still some humor though!). It is very sad and dramatic so I hope you have some tissues when you are reading this chapter! Of course this chapter is based on how the female chipmunks ended up in The Chipmunks house. New characters are introduced as well!

Many questions have been thrown at you throughout the story so far: "How did The Chipettes arrive in a box with Dave's address on it? Weren't they on a cruise ship? Who left a message on Dave's answer machine? How did the bookcase and the lamp brake?" Most of these questions are now solved! That's right many question are answered in this chapter! If I were you, I would read the A/N comments as you read the story so you refresh you memory on the story. This chapter is what connects them all and, I think, this is the middle chapter in the story. I'm guessing that chapter 30 is the last chapter (But, don't count on it). This chapter is the best so far….that's what I think anyway.

OK, I have made many faults in the story that I will now clear up. The time changes can be very confusing (It's even confused me! Lol) I have now fixed all the time problems in the previous chapters. In this chapter the time is "" Also, some people are confused over Alvin's grounduation. I made an error in the last chapter that I am here to fix. Alvin is grounded for a week. I explained this in my last A/N. I hope that clears up any mess. If no-one understands, please PM me.

By the way, if you're wondering why The Chipettes are called the "female chipmunks" or "girl chipmunks" it's because they haven't been labeled as "The Chipettes". They will soon though. Just wanted to clear that up.

Once again, sorry for the long delay! :)

Remember, this "Chapter 15" not "Chapter 18" OK?

And here is, the highly anticipated "Chapter 15 – The Chipettes Story"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) This chapter contains some harsh violence and mild child abuse theme not suitable for younger children. You have all been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville or Miss Miller (She rocks!) or Miss Grudge (What a meanie!) or Ian Hawke (Boo!!! Die Ian! Die!)

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 15**

**The Chipettes Story**

"Will you little darlings be OK while I go and clean up that messy kitchen?" Miss Miller asked kindly as she looked down at the six chipmunks. Dave had just left for work in his brown car and Miss Miller and the chipmunks were still standing in the doorway of the front door where they waved Dave farewell.

At the sound of the question, Alvin grinned evilly:

"Oh, don't you worry about us Miss Miller" Alvin said in a fake reassuring voice. He was currently sitting on Miss Miller's shoulder. Miss Miller turned to look at him. "We'll be perfect little angels" He put his paw together, made his eyes wide and put on the biggest, fakest smile he could muster. (1)

"Alvin!" Alvin heard an annoying warning voice from below. It was a voice that, usually, ceased any fun or enjoyment for Alvin; it was his brother, Simon. Alvin looked down and saw Simon looking up at Alvin, his arms crossed, one foot tapping, his eyes glaring up at him saying "Don't you dare!"

"Miss Miller, I believe we should go inside now" Alvin said in his fake innocent voice.

"Yes, yes, you're right, my dear" Miss Miller agreed with the not-so-innocent chipmunk on her shoulder. "Let's get inside now, my little darlings" She gestured towards the five chipmunk by her feet. She walked into the living room and the five chipmunks followed her. She closed the door. The five chipmunks climbed onto the top of the couch, all facing Miss Miller with worried expressions on their faces (Except Simon who was still glaring at Alvin) Alvin joined Simon and the rest of the chipmunks.

"Now, what do you darlings want for dinner?" Miss Miller asked as she looked down at the batch of chipmunks and smiled, warmly. They all wore confused expressions, except for Theodore who wore a wide smile. He was jumping up and down with his paw in the air shouting "Oh, oh, me! Me!". Miss Miller pointed at him.

"Yes, deary, what would you like for dinner?" Miss Miller asked the happy, chubby chipmunk.

"Well, for starters I would like a bowl of chicken soup, followed by spaghetti and meat balls, hamburger and fries and for desert I would like to have some chocolate cake" Theodore finished his order and smiled up to Miss Miller. He never had dinner this early in the day! It was one of his favorite meals! (2)

"Dinner!?" Alvin half exclaimed, half asked why they were having dinner so early.

"Yes Alvin, what would you like?" Miss Miller smiled down at Alvin, not noticing the question tone in Alvin voice and the confused look on his face.

"No, no, no! Miss Miller, I think you should check yourself into a-" Alvin was about to say "Mental asylum" but, Simon, seeing Alvin was about to offend their new babysitter (He knew it was going to come sooner or later), and not wanting to have a new one (He liked this one a lot), he interrupted Alvin before he would, probably, insult Miss Miller (Simon wasn't completely sure about that though; he thought Miss Miller might take it as a compliment than a insult)

"What Alvin is trying to say, Miss Miller" Simon was now in front of Alvin, trying to block Alvin's access from letting any over "insults" slip out. "Is that, we don't usually have dinner around 9:10a.m in the morning"

It was Miss Miller's turn to wear a confused expression:

"You mean, it's not 6 O'clock yet?" Miss Miller scratched her head. "It's not time for dinner?"

"By our living room clock, no; It's not tie for dinner" Simon said.

"It's not?" The sad and disappointed voice of Theodore was heard. He was really looking forward to that dinner.

"No, Theodore, it's not" Simon had walked over to Theodore and had started to pat his back, comforting.

"Aw!" Theodore whined.

While Miss Miller was in a confused state, Alvin saw the perfect time to cause some mischief.

"Miss Miller, I think you should go and tidy that kitchen" Alvin said, now back to his so-called "innocent" voice.

"The kitchen?" Miss Miller scratched her chin once more, remembering what had happened. She looked in the direction of the kitchen and saw the horrible state it was in. She then remembered the breakfast the six chipmunks tried to serve for her. "Oh yes, that's right. I'll tidy that up straight away" Miss Miller walked to the kitchen.

Simon saw what Alvin was trying to do.

"Miss Miller, I-" Something had stopped Simon from saying anything, from telling Miss Miller that she should know that Alvin is a mischievous little chipmunk that would make her stay a living hell….well, that's what happened to the other babysitters…..Simon looked up and saw the mischievous face of Alvin. Alvin's paw was around Simon's mouth and Alvin had a tight grip around Simon's shoulder which made Simon bend his back in an uncomfortable position.

Miss Miller turned around:

"What was that, Simon?" she said.

"It's nothing Miss Miller. He just wanted to tell you that we'll all be fine with you out of the room" Alvin said, faking his voice and expression all the while.

"OK. You darlings play nicely, now" Miss Miller turned around and walked into the kitchen to clean up the destructive mess Alvin had created.

"Alhin, leth go ov mei!" Simon tried to say through Alvin's paw that was still covering Simon's mouth. "Leth mei go nov!"

"Sorry, Simon" Alvin smiled evilly. "I can't hear you"

Simon saw only one way he was going to get out of Alvin's grip….Simon licked Alvin's paw. In an instant, Alvin let go of Simon, looked down at his paw, wiped it on his red hoodie and said "Ew!!!!! That's gross!" Simon stood up and narrowed his eyes with Alvin's.

"Alvin, you better not make Miss Miller run out of the house screaming like you did to the previous, unfortunate babysitter's we had before!" Simon said in a warning voice. (3)

Alvin smiled.

"Hey! I didn't do make the other babysitters run out of the house! My ingenious pranks did" Alvin said in a proud tone as he walked forward to Simon. "Simon, can't you just look the other way this time?" (4)

"Alvin, Dave ordered me not to let you get yourself into trouble…..or cause trouble for that matter. And, I'm going to make sure, Dave's orders are fulfilled" Simon's arms were crossed.

"Nerd" Alvin muttered under his breath.

"And besides Alvin, you don't need to pull a prank out of boredom this time" Simon was no longer glaring at Alvin…..was that a smile Alvin could see?

"Oh" Alvin said as if he sounded interested. "And why is that, dear brother of mine?"

"We have an unfinished story to listen to" Simon turned to the female chipmunks and Alvin joined him. They both had smiles on their faces.

Brittany looked at Alvin's and Simon's smile and said one word:

"No"

"Oh, come on Brittany! You told us you would tell us in the morning!" Alvin said as he scratched his ear with his foot.

"I don't care what I said!" Brittany now had her arms crossed. "I'm saying "No" now"

"Well, why won't you tell us?" Alvin asked in angry voice.

"Because….." Brittany looked as if it was hard for her to say the reason why she couldn't tell Alvin and his brothers the story. Alvin looked at Jeanette and Eleanor; they both looked a little upset. "Because……because it's none of your business!" (5)

Alvin knew something serious had happened. Something…..horrible. What had happened, he didn't know. He didn't know anything of what the girls had gone through…..Alvin walked up to Brittany and held her paws in his. Brittany looked taken aback at Alvin's actions. One of her eyebrows raised.

What is he doing? Brittany thought.

"Brittany" Alvin was staring straight into her Brittany's eyes – hazel to hazel. There was something different in Alvin's eyes, Brittany noticed. Was it…..no, she saw wrong. Brittany though she saw "concern" in Alvin's eyes…."I don't know what you've been through but, I know this for a fact…." Alvin's voice was genuine, it was clam, it was sad…..Is he trying to trick me? Brittany thought, as her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. This was the closest Alvin had ever gotten to her. She thought she would hate it but, now that he was so close, she didn't want him to go……..what? What am I thinking? His a jerk!! "……it can't be any worst that what we've been through" Alvin finished. (6)

Brittany let go of Alvin's paws and smiled slightly. "You're not going to stop until you hear the story, aren't you?"

Alvin smiled back. "Nope"

Brittany sighed, closed her eyes and finally said: "OK, I'll tell you the story, you stubborn jerk!"

"Stubborn jerk!" Alvin exclaimed. "Why I ought to-"

"If I was you, I would keep your big mouth shut" said Simon as he covered Alvin's mouth with his paw. Simon them uncovered Alvin's mouth.

Brittany jumped down onto the couch; the other chipmunks followed. They sat in a circle ready to hear Brittany tell the story. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were bursting with anticipation (Alvin the most) Brittany's sisters, however, looked a little nervous.

"Well, here it goes…." And Brittany began the story of how she and her sisters ended up in The Chipmunks house.

*

The rain was coming down heavily. Thunder crashed as lighting lit up the dark night sky over the city of Sydney in Australia. Down a dark street in the middle of nowhere, an awful orphanage by the name of "Miss Grudge's Orphanage" stood, tall and still. It was a rotten orphanage; the food was horrible, the beds were uncomfortable and the place would make anyone feel depressed. Here in this rotten place of an orphanage, Miss Grudge, the mean angry woman that owned the orphanage, takes in and looks after any orphans. And, by "look after", I mean "Ignore completely" (7)

Every night, Miss Grudge would pick a bunch of children and order them to sing in her choir. The next day, she would take the group of children down to the local park and order the children to sing what they had practiced the previous night and raise some money. Every day she would try this and everyday she made no money what so ever. And every night she would punish the children for "Not Singing good enough!" by beating them, each one, one at a time…..

The girl's room was a middle sized room, covered in white paint that smelt horrible. Miss Grudge didn't believe in "Colors". She only liked "White" which, to her, wasn't even a color. Uncomfortable and bumpy beds were placed around the side of the room, a large wardrobe stood at the end of the room and a small window next to the wardrobe. And next to the wardrobe, a girl with untidy blonde hair, sat on her bed, talking…..but not to herself…..

"You girls sound amazing!" The blonde hair girl said happily.

"Thanks, Olivia" Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor said in unison as they finished singing to their new friend.

Olivia had just meet Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. She had found them down a dark alleyway in Sydney. They were looking for food, both, the female chipmunks and Olivia (Miss Grudge hadn't fed her in two whole days so, Olivia had no option but to go out and find her own food.) Having nowhere to sleep and nothing to eat, Olivia said that she would look after the girls for as long as she could. Olivia hid the female chipmunks in her coat pocket and walked back to the Orphanage. If Miss Grudge had found Olivia out in the city, Olivia would be in very big trouble. She had to get in a way where no one would see her entering the building. Lucky for Olivia, she knew the perfect way in. At the back of the old building, there was an entrance to the building. Olivia had the key for the door so she could use whenever she pleased. Olivia would walk past the kitchen that held the disgusting food that the Orphanage served the children. It may be disgusting, Olivia thought as she looked through the door window to the kitchen. When Brittany wanted to know what was taking so long, Olivia pointed out that they needed food but couldn't enter the door…..but Brittany did…….Brittany picked at the lock for a little bit, dropped to the floor and pulled the door until it opened. Once the door was open, Olivia ran to the refrigerator to grab as much food as possible. Once she grabbed as much food as she could carry, Olivia closed the kitchen door, crept up the stairs to the girl's bedroom. Lucky for Olivia, no-one was I the girl's bedroom yet. (8)

And so, here she was, on her bed eating a tuna sandwich with three talking chipmunks who were all eating "Cheesy Poofs". But, surprisingly, Olivia was not surprised by the fact that these chipmunks could talk. Why? Well, she had heard that some animals had the capability to develop such abilities as to talk like human beings. She reckoned she must have seen on the TV.

"Olivia, where will we sleep?" Eleanor asked while finishing off the last of the "Cheesy Poofs".

Olivia smiled.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered" Olivia popped her head underneath her bed and came back up and hand a shoe box in her hands. She opened it and gestured for the chipmunk girls to come closer; they did. Inside the shoe box was an arrange of different precessions and items that Olivia treasured; a seashell, some marbles laid in the corner, many pictures and a rather large picture of a beautiful woman with a microphone in her hand with the title:

_HOLLYWOOD!_

_The City Of Dreams!_

Brittany had noticed this picture in an instant and wondering where this "Hollywood" was? She jumped down into the shoe box were the picture that caught her attention laid.

"Olivia, what's this?" Brittany asked as she tapped on the picture with her paw.

"That is "Hollywood", Brittany" Olivia said in a wondrous voice. "Hollywood is a city in America where all your dreams can come true….." (9)

And so, Olivia told the female chipmunks all about Hollywood; how tall the building were, how glamorous the people are, how delicious the food tasted, how happy the people who lived there are, how your dreams could come true…..

"Wow, Olivia!" Brittany said excitedly. "You know a lot about Hollywood! Err….how do you know so much about Hollywood?"

"This magazine is very special to me" Olivia grabbed for the picture, Brittany was standing on. Brittany jumped to the side and was surprised to find out it wasn't a picture; it was the cover of a book….but it wasn't a book…..Brittany didn't know what to call it. "It has everything you need to know about Hollywood in this magazine. I read it every day to remind myself not to give up….."

"Give up?" Jeanette repeated. "On what, Olivia?"

Olivia looked like she was about to cry. She closed her eyes tight and said in a low voice:

"Not to give up on…..on……hope. Not to give up on your dreams" Olivia but her arms around her knees. The chipmunk sisters all exchanged sad expressions and then looked up at Olivia who was sniffing a little. "My parents were very famous people here in Sydney. Everyone loved their work as actors. One day, my parents decided it was time to continue their careers in a city called "Hollywood" in America. They had heard that many people were flocking there to become "World Stars" But, my parents had a problem; they had to look after their one year old daughter. They abounded the little girl on the doorstep on the most horribliest orphanage in Sydney. And for the past fourteen years, that little girl is still here…." (10)

Eleanor and Jeanette hung their heads low, feeling sorry and sad for their new found friend. They knew what it was like to be abounded. Brittany however seemed to be a little confused.

"Where is that little girl?" Brittany asked.

"In this room" Olivia replied.

"Where?" Brittany looked all over the room and saw no one else. "I don't see no-one else. All I see is my sister and y-" And then, realization hit Brittany…..hard. She looked up at Olivia and said, slowly: "You mean?"

Olivia seemed to understand what she was asking and in an answer, she nodded her head.

"I read that magazine everyday" Olivia inclined her head to the magazine in her shoe box. "To remind me that my parents could come back any day now. Any day they will come in here and take me to Hollywood. And then we'll all be happy. Every day I hope….."

Brittany looked up at the sad girl and saw something sparkly around Olivia's neck.

"Olivia, what's that?" Brittany pointed at the thing around Olivia's neck.

Olivia looked down as she held on to the sparkly necklace around her neck.

"This is my necklace" Olivia said. "My parents gave to me when I was just a baby. You see this locket? It opens" Olivia showed the girls a golden love shaped locket that was attached to her necklace. Olivia opened it to reveal a picture of her two parents on one side and on the other side, the words: "IN HOLLYWOOD, WE SHALL BE" "This is proof" Olivia pointed to the words inside the locket. "My parents will return to me….someday." (11)

"Olivia, I wish-" But Brittany stopped as her ears perked upwards. She heard a noise; footsteps. Someone was coming.

"Quickly, into the shoe box" Olivia said in a hush voice. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all jumped into the shoe box, put the cover on top and place the shoe box underneath a floorboard near her bed and closed the floorboard. Brittany and her sisters could breathe as Olivia had punctured holes into the box's cover and there was a small gap in the floorboard to let air into.

"Who are you talking to, Olivia!?" A grouchy, mean voice ordered.

"Oh, no-one Miss Grudge" Olivia answered from her bed.

"I 'eard talkin in 'ear!" Miss Grudge said loudly. "You were talking to….someone. Don't hide things away from me, Olivia!"

"I wasn't Miss Grudge" Olivia replied truthily; she wasn't talking to "someone", she was talking to three talking chipmunks. "I swear I haven't"

"You better not have" Miss Grudge said in a threatening tone. "Cause, if I find out you have, you will be one girl I won't have to think about" And with that, Miss Grudge left.

When Olivia was perfectly sure that Miss Grudge had gone, she opened the floorboard, took out the shoe box, opened it and the three chipmunks climbed out.

"What a grouch!" Brittany exclaimed. "How dare she talk to one of my friends like that!"

"You mean it?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Mean what?" Brittany questioned Olivia.

"That you're my friend?" Olivia asked happily. "I've never had any friends before. Do you mean it?" At this point, Olivia looked at all three of the chipmunks for an answer.

Eleanor and Jeanette smiled up at Olivia; she knew what their answer was.

"Well, duh! Of course we're your friends" Brittany, not showing it, but Olivia knew that she really meant it…. (12)

*

The first few months at The Orphanage went by very fast. Olivia told her three friends about the many times she's tried to contact her parents, how she tried to find any clues as to why they never wrote to he, why they weren't on the TV. Olivia tried so many times to ask Miss Grudge about her parents but, Miss Grudge just swept Olivia aside and said: "You're parents are dead orphan!" But Olivia did not believe her. After all, she told many children that their parents were "dead". On one occasion, Olivia remembered once where Miss Grudge kept on telling a young boy that his parents were "dead and never wanted to see you again!" And, on the following day Miss Grudge said those exact words, the boys parents showed up at the front door. Miss Grudge's face was a picture. This rarely happened to child at the orphanage and for most it will never happen to. And so, Olivia kept on hoping that her parents would be that rare couple that would show up at the Orphanage's frond door. Over the past few months, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor had practiced their singing and dancing but this proved to be a difficult task to accomplish as Olivia and the female chipmunks had to be very cautious.; they couldn't be seen or heard by anyone cause if they had been seen and heard, Olivia was sure the person would tell Miss Grudge and if Miss Grudge knew about the girls, who knows what will happen. Everything was fine…..until that day arrived…..

It was a beautiful sunny day. For some, unknown and probably, weir reason, Miss Grudge was acting nice to the children in the orphanage. She was acting so nice to them that she told one of the cooks of the orphanage to take the children to the park for the whole day. Everyone was getting ready for the fun filled day. Olivia was busy getting ready when she heard a voice call her name:

"Olivia! Would you come to my office, darling girl?" It was the "sweet and kind" voice of Miss Grudge.

"Will you girls be OK on your own?" Olivia looked down at the girls who were all packing Olivia's bag.

"We'll be fine, Olivia" Brittany reassured as she tried to push a book into the bag. "Don't worry about us"

Not feeling quite convinced, Olivia left the girls and went to Miss Grudge's small, stinky, dark office. She went inside and the door closed behind her. The back of a swivel chair was what Olivia could see.

"Now, Olivia, my dear" The chair spun around. Miss Grudge was in the chair. "I'm afraid you cannot go to the park today"

"Why not Miss Grudge?" Olivia could feel someone else was I the room…..but who?

"Why not?" Miss Grudge was standing now. "Because you've been keeping things hidden from me!"

Suddenly, Olivia felt a grip around her arms and body. She looked up and saw the face of a young man.

"Keep hold of her!" Miss Grudge ordered as Olivia struggled to break free. "Olivia, you naughty girl!" Miss Grudge was speaking to Olivia as if she was a small child; Olivia was fourteen years old. "I told you, you shouldn't keep things hidden from me but did you listen, no!"

"What are you talking about Miss Grudge?" Miss Grudge slapped Olivia across her face….the sound echoed off the walls. "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" (13)

Olivia started to cry.

"I….don't….know…..what….." Olivia didn't know what to say even though questions were running through her head.

"You going to cry Olivia!?" Miss Grudge teased as she made the "crying hand gesture". "Are you a baby? Do you need your parents?"

"I….you….leave…..my….parents….." Tears started to run down Olivia's face now…..The man that was holding Olivia let go. Olivia fell to the cold service of the office floor. She held onto her necklace, tightly…..Miss Grudge saw this.

"But, no" Miss Grudge smiled evilly. She stood over Olivia and had grabbed the necklace that Olivia was desperately holding to. Miss Grudge pulled and pulled until, it finally came off and was in her hands. Olivia couldn't understand what was happening. "You already have your parent's right here, don't you!?" Miss Grudge looked down at Olivia with no emotion. "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes….and their coming for me soon….." Olivia so wanted to believe this….

"You really believe that, don't you? You really think you're rich and stupid parents will write to you? Do you think my sister will write to you?" Miss Grudge was suddenly shaking with….with…..jealousy. (14)

"What?" Olivia whispered. Miss Grudge had lost it; she had snapped.

"Yes," Miss Grudge walked over to a small sink in the corner of the room. "Why would my stupid sister write to you? Why would your stupid mother, my sister, write to you!? TELL ME WHY!!!!"

This….this can't be happening…..no, this was a dream. Olivia was distressed, confused, upset all in one…..

"I….it can't be true!" Olivia had tried to get up but found that she had no strength to help her up.

"But it is, Olivia" Miss Grudge was still shaking, still mad, still telling the truth….. "And, why would you hold onto hope?" Miss Grudge stared at the locket on the necklace. "If it wasn't real? What if I flushed all your hope away?" Miss Grudge hung the necklace over the sink, letting it go.

"Please…..no….." olive begged from the floor.

"And now that everyone is gone and you are here in my room, no one can save your little rodent friends"

It was then end for Olivia; she knew it. This was it. Olivia didn't think it could get any worst…..but it did…Miss Grudge knew that she, Olivia, was hiding the chipmunks away from her…..it was all over……

"How…..How did you-"

"How did I know that your little rats could sing and dance?" Olivia's eyes went wide with shock. "That's not important." Miss Grudge dropped Olivia's locket into the sink. Olivia's hope was gone……Olivia's heart felt a blow. "What is important is that I have one less girl to think about" (15)

**Meanwhile, In The Girls Bedroom Five Minuets Ago….**

"What's taking Olivia so long? I'm growing impatient!" Brittany whined as she started to pace.

"Maybe Miss Grudge is having a nice conversation with her" Eleanor suggested.

"Nothing is "Nice" with Miss Grudge" said Brittany. "I can't believe you two! You actually think she has changed!?"

"People can change, Brittany" said Jeanette as she closed Olivia's bag.

"People; yes they can change. But monsters like Miss Grudge cannot" (16)

Jeanette and Eleanor sighed.

"Brittany, you should- "But at that persist moment, the chipmunk girls heard footsteps coming ever so closer to the girls bedroom. The girls looked at each other in alarm. They scurried over to the floorboard that covered the shoe box that they all slept in but, when they tried to move the floorboard, it did not move. It was nailed down.

"Someone's nailed the floorboard down!" Eleanor said in a panicked voice.

"Duh!" Brittany said in a sarcastic voice.

"Brittany, sarcasm isn't going to save us!" Eleanor said in a serious tone. But, it looked like nothing was going to save the girls cause at that moment, three tough looking men had opened the door.

"Hello darlings" One of the men tried to play it nicely. "Now, you will be coming with us. It's OK; we know you can talk"

"No, we can't!" Brittany shouted out and then quickly covered her mouth from saying anything else. But, it was obvious that they could talk so there was no point in not talking at all. Eleanor shook her head.

"Nice going" Eleanor whispered.

"On my mark…..jump" Brittany whispered to her two sisters.

"Don't make this difficult than it already is…" The men were coming closer towards the men.

"I think this is as difficult as it's going to get!" Brittany said simply. "NOW!" (17)

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all jumped I different directions. Brittany jumped forward and skidded under the men's legs. Jeanette jumped to the left and jumped onto the bed, trying to reach the open door. Eleanor jumped to the right, also jumping from bed to bed. They were all free…

"You don't want Olivia getting hurt, do you?" the man asked. They had all stopped. They looked around at the mean.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked looking up at the men.

"Come with us and we shall show you….."

*

The men were carrying the female chipmunks (each man had one chipmunk) to a secret rrom opposite to Miss Grudge's office. The men put the chipmunks down. One of the men pressed a button and suddenly the chipmunk girls could see what was happening in the room through a tiny slot. What they saw made their little hearts ache….Olivia was on the floor crying her eyes out, Miss Grudge was staring down at her with mad eyes….They could even hear what Miss Grudge was saying:

"You really believe that, don't you? You really think you're rich and stupid parents will write to you? Do you think my sister will write to you?"

"What's going on!?" Brittany looked up the man, tears at the side of her eyes. "Tell Miss Grudge to stop"

"Miss Grudge will stop…..that is…..if you sign a contract to become Miss Grudge's new band "The Girl Chipmunks""

"What!?" Brittany knew Miss Grudge couldn't be trusted. "No!"

"Then we will tell Miss Grudge that she can…." The man was walking towards the door.

"No! Wait!" Eleanor and Jeanette shouted at once. "Just, wait" They both turned to Brittany.

"Brittany, I know it sounds horrible but it's the only way…." Eleanor said in a sad voice.

"She's right Brittany" Jeanette agreed.

"I'm sorry but I am not working with that monster!" Brittany was pointing towards the slot where Miss Grudge was shouting at Olivia.

"Brittany, do you want to save Olivia!?" Eleanor asked her older stubborn sister.

"Yes" Brittany answered.

"Then we have to sign that contract" Brittany saw that Eleanor and Jeanette were right; it was the only way…..or was it?

"OK, we'll sign the contract" Brittany yelled to the men by the door.

"Good" One of the men said. "Now, let's go and tell Miss Grudge the good news"

*

Miss Grudge was over Olivia, a madness in her eyes.

"No one's coming for you my dear" Miss Grudge spoke in a quite dangerous voice. "No one's coming. Give up! Give up! Give up! GIVE UP!" (18)

Olivia truly thought Miss Grudge was about to do something she had never done to her before…..

"Say it!" Miss Grudge was shouting now. "Say you give up, you little brat!" Miss Grudge had slapped Olivia, again.

"Say it! Now!

Were her friends, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor alright? Were they already captured? Why was this all happening? And just, on cue, the office door opened. Olivia looked to the left and saw three men all who were holding one of the girl chipmunks.

"Girls!" Olivia shouted with joy.

"Olivia!" They were all shocked by the fingerprint on her check.. The girls would have run to Olivia but the men all had a firm grip around them.

"First things first," Miss Grudge said as she walked over to the men, looking down at each chipmunk. "You three have a contract to sign"

Miss Grudge walked towards her desk, the three men followed her. The men put the chipmunk girls onto the desk. Miss Grudge took out a paper; it was the contract.

"Now if you girls would be so kind as to sign this contract" Miss Grudge in her fake nice voice. She was rubbing her hands.

Brittany took hold of the pen, trying to balance it with her weight. She looked in the direction of her sisters sad faces, to the evil face of Miss Grudge and the distressed face of Olivia.

"What are you waiting for?" Miss Grudge asked. "Sign the contract, now!"

Brittany looked around the room; the door was wide open.

"I don't think so, Miss Monster!" Brittany threw the pen at Miss Grudge, grabbed Jeanette and Eleanor and jumped off the desk and into the open stretched hand of Olivia.

"Go!" Brittany yelled. Olivia didn't need twice to be asked. She stood up, the chipmunk girls in her arms and ran towards the office door out to freedom. The three men tried to catch her but Olivia was too fast for them.

"Go after them, you fools!" Olivia could hear Miss Grudge's angry yells. Olivia ran through the hall's of the orphanage and towards the front door of the orphanage. The sun was still shining as Olivia stood out of the orphanage. Her bike was outside, luckily for her (She had it setup outside in preparation of the trip to the park) She got on her bike, but the girl chipmunks into the basket in front of her bike and started to pedal down the street.

Olivia could hear no car behind her which meant that the men were not driving after her. Olivia kept on pedaling, not stopping for anything or no one. She couldn't go back to the orphanage now, not after what she just went through. Soon, she didn't know when, Olivia entered the city. She had to hide the girl chipmunks somewhere, but where? She was on a harbor. She saw a boat next to her; the sign over a ramp to the boat read:

_THE FLYING DINGO: _

_TO AMERICA, NEW YORK_

An idea had hit Olivia. Why couldn't they go to New York now? No-one was around; they could sneak on and no-one would know. (19)

"Girls" Olivia said confidently. "I have an idea" Olivia gestured the girls to jump into her jacket pocket; they jumped in. Olivia walked up the ramp and snuck down the deck of the ship. She soon reached a door that had the sign "Down To Starboard" It was the perfect hiding place. Olivia descended many stairs that seemed to go on and on. Soon, Olivia reached the Starboard where many boxes, crates and cargo was kept in the ship. Olivia heard footsteps which was not her own. She had the girls and fast; she did not wanting them getting hurt. Olivia spotted a box that was labeled "Vegetables" Olivia crouched down and walked to the box. She was able to open the crate as she saw a crowbar next to her foot. She opened the box and she gestured for the chipmunks to get in the box; they jumped in and looked up at her. (20)

"Olivia, what's going on?" Eleanor asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah and where are we?" Brittany asked looking around the box that was filled with many vegetables. "Why are there vegetables in this crate?"

"Shh" Olivia putting a finger to her mouth. "This boat is going to America, New York City. That's we're going. We're going to find my parents"

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't believe they were finally going to America; the country they heard so much about. They all wore big grins.

"Hey, you! Girl, come here!" Olivia looked up and saw a man in a police uniform coming towards her. There was no point in running; he had her caught. She was caught. Well, if she couldn't go to America, at least she could let the girls go. She looked down at the girls happy grins.

"Err….you girls will have to go first, though. I can't go with you" Olivia said.

"Why not?" Brittany asked, wanting Olivia to come with them.

"Because…..I…..just trust me when I tell you I can't, OK?" Olivia asked. The police officer was coming ever so closer; she was running out of time to say goodbye. The girls nodded their heads. "You girls must promise me that when you reach America, you will keep safe and you will go after your dreams…..even if we never see each other again"

They all wore confused expressions. What was Olivia doing?

"But….you will join us in America, won't you?" Jeanette asked hopefully.

"Little missy! You stay there!" The police man was running now…..

"Of course I will" But Olivia didn't know if that was the truth. "I must leave you know girls. My luck and love goes with you!"

"Where in America shall we meet you again?" Brittany had to know the answer to this question.

Olivia said the first city that came to her mind:

"Hollywood, it's in Los Angles or L.A. for short. Goodbye girls" Brittany saw a tear drop from Olivia's eye. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor waved sadly goodbye to Olivia as she closed the crate covering. Olivia grabbed the crowbar and stabbed the crate covering. It made 3 holes for light and air for the chipmunk sisters. (21)

"I've got you now little missy" The policeman said. "Miss Grudge will be so thrilled to have you back"

It didn't take long for the girls to understand what had happened; a man had grabbed Olivia and was going to take her to Miss Grudge.

"Olivia!" Brittany shouted but there was no response. Suddenly, the crate shifted to one side and the chipmunk girls heard a loud voice:

"This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard The Flying Dingo from Australia, Sydney to USA, New York. Estimated time of arrival: 7 days. We hope you enjoy your cruise."

The girls looked at each other. They were going to America!.....without Olivia.

*

For the past few days, the girls tried their best to think positively that Olivia would soon be joining them in America. But, no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't convince themselves. If Olivia wasn't going to join them, they were going to keep their promise to Olivia; they were going to follow their dream no matter what and they knew, if they worked together, they will make it happen.

*

Alvin was captivated. He couldn't believe the things Brittany and her sisters had gone through. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe the girl's story was just as bad as what happened to Alvin and his brothers? Brittany was now telling part of the story were Jeanette wanted to see the sun, Brittany had called Eleanor "fat" and how a drunken cook had almost killed them. Brittany was now wat the end of her story……(22)

*

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all hiding underneath a deck chair on the top deck, hoping no one would see them. The cruise ship had stopped. A loud voice was heard throughout the ship:

"This is your captain speaking. We have just arrived in New York City, USA. We hope you have enjoyed your cruise. Goodbye"

Could it be? Had they really arrived in America? But just as they want to know the answer to these questions, doors were opened and the whole deck was filled with people, children, families trying to get off the cruise ship.

"Now, what?" Brittany looked at Eleanor for ideas. Eleanor saw an open bag that looked like a basket.

"We jump into that basket….." Eleanor pointed to the basket. "…..as it comes closer to us and then we find a way to reach Hollywood!"

"I hope your idea works" Brittany said.

"So do I" Eleanor said under her breathe.

The basket was close to the girls, who were still hiding under the deck chair. They jumped into the basket straight away. As they were carried in the basket unnoticed by the woman carrying it, the female chipmunks got a good look at the Statue of Liberty in the distance on a small island. They had reached America at long last.

The girls were now on firm ground. Brittany saw a factory to her left that produced toys. She saw many boxes being loaded into a van; they had addresses on it. She had an idea.

"Follow me" Brittany whispered. Without no one noticing, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, scurried out of the basket and down at alleyway where a bunch of boxes were stacked. Brittany climbed the boxes reading the addresses.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Jeanette asked as she watched Brittany climb the tower of boxes.

"Look, Olivia said she would meet us in Hollywood, L.A. All we have to do is find an address with the words "Hollywood" on it, and it will take us there!"

"You know, that sounds like it might work" Eleanor sounded surprised that her sister's idea sounded good for once.

"But, Brittany, how do you know this will work?" Jeanette asked, unconvinced that Brittany's plan would work.

"Olivia taught me all about the "Mail system" Jeanette. Don't worry, it will work" Brittany said as she searched for the word "Hollywood" "I can't find any!"

"Me either!" Eleanor shouted.

"Girls, I found one!" Jeanette yelled with happiness. Brittany and Eleanor had joined her. I big box all by itself was labeled with the address:

David Seville

1958 Sunshine Road

Hollywood

Los Angeles, CA

USA

90231

(23)

This was the box that will take them to Hollywood….to meet Olivia once again. Brittany jumped onto the box. She started to bite at the box, trying to open it. Finally, she got it open. She jumped in, tipped the box over and pushed out a large robotic toy. (24)

"Get inside!" Brittany shouted to her sisters. They jumped in and pushed the box back up again. They were covered in; they were hidden. They heard a man say: "I'm sure I wrapped this box up?" The box was then wrapped up with sellotape. Brittany told her sisters if they ever wanted to breathe again, they will bite at the side of the box for air; they did as she said. They felt the box being moved….

*

"….And so, a five hour plane ride later, we found ourselves on the front door of your house. The end" Brittany finished her dramatic somewhat lamely. "So, was that worst than what you've been through?" Brittany asked Alvin in a smug voice.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore could not believe what the girls had gone through. Truth be said it was worst than what they had ever experienced. They were shocked, upset, angry, stunned….and, somewhat surprised. Everything was fitting together….

When Alvin saw Brittany was waiting for an answer, he said one word: "Wow"

Brittany smiled, smugly. "Yeah, that's what I thought"

"No" Alvin said quickly standing. "I mean "Wow, you're a bad storyteller!" What kind of an ending was that?"

"Better than what you can come up with!" Brittany shot back.

"That was so sad!" Theodore said in an upset voice. Eleanor hugged him.

"We're OK, now" Eleanor said reassuring Theodore.

"Do you think you will ever see Olivia again?" Theodore asked.

The girl chipmunks exchanged unsure of what to say: truth be told, they didn't know.

"I hope so, Theodore" Eleanor continued to hug Theodore. "I hope so…."

"Wait a minute!" Alvin exclaimed. He was looking at Brittany with an angry expression. "If you all jumped into the box with a robotic toy robot to this house, that means that robotic toy was for me!"

"Alvin, Dave never ordered you one!" Simon pointed out.

"Duh!" Alvin said sarcastically. "I borrowed Dave's credit card and ordered it over the internet. I know where he keeps his wallet, you know" (25)

"Alvin, you are in serious trouble when Dave arrives home" Simon replied, angry that Alvin had "borrowed" Dave's credit card (Which Simon knew he meant, "Stole")

"That doesn't matter at the moment! What matters is that this "girl" owes me a new robotic toy!" Alvin came closer to Brittany, his eyes throwing daggers at her.

"Who cares? It was just a stupid toy!" Brittany replied with a flick of her tail.

"Just a toy!?" Alvin couldn't believe he heard those words. "It's the best toy ever! And you owe me a new one!"

"I owe you nothing….."boy"!" Brittany was sure to put enthusiasm on the word "boy".

"You know, you're just a stupid bratty girl who knows nothing!" Alvin shouted.

"What!?" Brittany had crossed the line with Brittany. "You stupid hot-headed chipmunk! Apologize for what you said about me!" Simon didn't have time to hear Alvin's and Brittany's argument. He just let them get on with it and pulled Jeanette onto the other side of the couch.

"Well, your story answers a lot of questions" Simon said to Jeanette. "But there's just a few things I don't understand?"

"What's that?" Eleanor and Theodore had joined Simon and Jeanette on the other side of the couch.

"How did that happen?" Simon was pointing to the bookcase that was still on the ground.

"Well, it's quite simple actually" Jeanette spoke. You see, when I was hiding, I was in that uncomfortable position in the bookcase. All the books were leaning on me and it was starting to hurt me. So, I pushed the books onto the other side but, I must have pushed too hard cause the next thing I knew, the bookcase fell to the ground" (26)

"And, what about that?" Simon was now pointing at the ceiling light that had smashed to pieces.

"I don't know" Eleanor replied. "Maybe the light couldn't hold Brittany's weight" Eleanor laughed a little. (27)

"There's just one more question left unanswered……" Simon said looking across the room.

"What's that?" Theodore asked his older brother.

"Who left a message on the answer machine?" The other three chipmunks looked towards the beeping answer machine they had all forgotten…..(29)

**Meanwhile, Back At Mink & Monks Apartment…..**

Ian was sitting in an uncomfortable chair facing a telephone on a small coffee table. He was expecting an important call that would become very important in the future…..the phone rang loudly. He picked up straight away.

"It was about time!" Ian shouted into the receiver. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for!? Yeah……Now tell me this thing you wanted me to talk about……..ahuh……..why should I care about her?.......Oh, really?......So, I should keep this locket, thing then? OK, fine……yeah……goodbye" Ian put the receiver down and hung up.

He took out a necklace he found less than week ago. He found it in a small boat by the harbor while he was living off the streets. This necklace was going to pay an important part in Ian's plan. How? He didn't know….all he knew was that it was important to someone…..this golden shaped locket was the key to his plan…..the pieces were fitting together, at last….. (30)

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N:

A/N Comments:

(1): What's Alvin up to this time? lol

(2): Aww. Theo thinks its dinner time. lol

(3): I wonder what Alvin had done to the previous babysitters.

(4): This is where I get my "Writers Block". I stop, come back and look how much I write afterwards! LOL

(5): What happened? Oh, we're gonna find out in this chapter!

(6): Talk about getting close!

(7): If no one has seen "The Chipettes Story" episode, that is the episode I based this chapter off. I've just made it a little more dramatic….Hope you enjoy it.

(8): After I wrote this paragraph, I started to go on a roll. I made this part up.

(9): Do you see how I'm trying to link up the chapters? The Chipettes want their dreams come true…..Hollywood is a place where dreams come true…..

(10): I really wanted to develop the character of Olivia. I wanted to know about her parents, where they were and how she felt about them and all….

(11): The necklace is very important!

(12): Aww. That was cute. Close call with Miss Grudge though.

(13): OMG! What the heck is going on!!!

(14): I cannot believe what is happening to Olivia. It was a trap!! Miss Grudge can't be Olivia's….OMG!

(15): No. Miss Grudge wouldn't hurt Olivia! Would she?

(16): LMAO! So funny Brittany.

(17): OK, this part was somewhat inspired by a part in "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" movie. It's awesome!

(18): This is too much! I did warn you it was sad.

(19): The cruise ship is from Chapter 5 Part and Chapter 5 Part 2. It's the Flying Dingo, the cruise ship The Chipettes travel to America by.

(20): Remember the crate the Chipettes were in on the cruise ship. That's the box!

(21): This is why Brittany and her sisters had to go to Hollywood: for Olivia and to fulfill their dream.

(22): This part all happened in Chapter 5 Part 1 and Chapter 5 Part 2.

(23): I forgot to put in the "Hollywood" in Chapter 8. I will update that when I have time. Why is Dave's address on the box?

(24): If you go back to Chapter 8, you will see that Dave said something about "Alvin wanting a new robotic toy" So, did Dave order it for Alvin?

(25): LOL! Alvin stole Dave's credit card to buy the robotic toy!

(26): Yes! Another Alvin and Brittany fight….hey! This is how Chapter 13 starts! You see how it connects!?

(27): So that's how the bookcase fell!

(28): Brittany was too big!?

(29): Yeah! Who did leave a message on the phone? I bet you all forgot about the phone message!

(30): OMG! That's not….it' isn't…..how did Ian get it and who was he talking to on the phone?

Well, What did you think of that!? I told you it was dramatic! If you have made it this far, I congratulate you. This is the longest chapter I have ever written! It's over 10,000 words long (6,000 words without A/N's) So, I hope you have a lot of free time to read this!!! :)

What a cliff-hanger!!!!!!!

If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a:

REVIEW!!

Tell me what you linked, what you didn't like….anything! What do you think is going to happen next??

Just click that green button that says "Submit Review" and tell me what you thought!

Well, I've been writing this for 12 hours and I am super tired. It's 4:00p.m in the morning and I'm going to sleep now. LOL

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!!

Peace out for now!!!

~mpkio2~


	19. The Girls & Boys Of Rock n' Roll

**I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AFTER A 4 MONTH DISAPEARNCE ACT, I'M BACK**

**Note: **If you wanna know where the heck I've been and why I haven't update in such a long time (That's an understatement! lol), just skip to the "Real A/N" section!

OK, before I tell you my little explanation of where I've been for the past 4 months, let's go through the stats. I've got a feeling I'm gonna be a little surprised.

The last time I updated this fanfiction story, I had 179 reviews. After 4 months of not updating, I am somewhat shocked at the amount of reviews this fanfiction story has received without any updates! The total reviews stand at 205 reviews!! OMG!!!!! I've passed the 200 mark…..and I hadn't even updated in a long while!! How the heck did this happen? No, seriously, how did this happen? Lol. Anyway, I would like to thank every single reader and reviewer who had reviewed this fanfic story so far and to all those who keep reviewing each time I update. Without you guys, this story would be nothing! I would be nothing. This story wouldn't even have gone this far if it wasn't for all of your awesome reviews that kept me writing this thing!! So, I give the biggest of thank you's to all of you! You all ROCK!!!!! I would also like to thank one user by the name of "Beck" who has reviewed every chapter (A total of 18 reviews from her!) Thank you so much for taking the time to do that one little favor I ask every time I update. Hopefully you can still keep doing this for me! :) This fanfic story is now on 105,369!! I can't believe; I just achieved another goal of mine! The story is over 100,000! I knew with all of your reviews, I could make this goal. And I did. Wow, I'm so proud of myself. Last time I checked, my view stats were at 9,742. Not updating for 4 months, I would have thought the view stats would stay as they were. But I was greatly surprised when I saw that the views have gone up! And, yes, another achievement. Over 10,00 views, at which the view stats now stand at, 12,101! Thank you to everyone who has read this story! Couldn't have achieved this goal without you!!! ROCK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, another reason to celebrate; the "Alvin And The Chipmunks" section on Fanfiction .net now stands up 555! It's passed 500 stories! Well done everyone! Celebrate!

Well, I've read some "Alvin And The Chipmunks" fanfic stories in the past week or so, and here are some I really like!

My first recommendation is by dear friend (I hope! lol) Chipmunkslover with her dramatic and enjoyable story The Prince, the Pauper, and the Purposeless! Set in the eighteenth century in America, three brothers by the names of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were separated as babies. Ten years later, the boys are ten years old and each live different lives. But can they meet each other? I love this fanfic story and think it's one of Chipmunkslover's best one yet! Don't believe me? Go read it! My second recommendation is a fanfic story, I believe, that should get more attention because of its clever writing and it's positive imagination. The story is written by Kitty Seville and Chipmunkslover, under a new username by the Seville Sisters. The fanfic is called Alllviiin: Through The Years! It's a story of how Alvin and his brothers were created by Ross Bagdangersian Sr. (How the heck do you spell that name? I'm like Alvin! Lol) and how their lives unfold. If any of you seen the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?", well, the blend of real live action and animation is just like that. It's so cool! Read it, cause I think it's a great story!!!! And my last recommendation is Baby Or No Baby? which is written by J'Bates-Forever. In this story, Jeanette is pregnant with Simon's baby. But how will Simon take it when he finds out he's gonna be a father? Read this, now!!!!!!!!

This end this update's recommendations! More, next week!

**Real A/N:**

Well, I was a little afraid to start writing this part of the update. I knew it was coming but I just didn't want to face it. But, now that I'm here, I might as well get it over with.

I posted a message on the Forum which I hope some of you have read. Before I give you my "explanation", I think you guys need to shout and scream at your computer monitor, scream at me!!! Tell me your frustration, and how you waited patiently for this fanfic story to update!! Go ahead; let it all out! Hit me with your best shot Come on, hit me! HIT ME!! (OK, that was my bad impression of "The Joker" from "The Dark Knight" movie. lol). Just get your frustration out!!!

Hopefully, you guys have all let out some anger towards me. Have you? I hope so cause now, I'm going to give to you my explanation of where I have been. OK, so at the end of January, I updated this fanfic story feeling very happy with myself. I was planning on updating in the next 2 weeks, but that however never happened….not even in 4 weeks. Why you ask? Well, simply put, Exams, work, stress, family crisis! At the beginning of February, I was given a tons of homework, coursework and study time for my college exams (Which I took on Friday). College just took all my time up from doing what I love; writing. With the stress piling up, I didn't have any free time to do anything. Now some of you may be thinking: "Well, you update your new AatC fanfic, so why didn't you update this one?" Good question. The answer to that question is that the chapter for that story are allot shorter than the chapters for this story. I just didn't have the time to finish a whole chapter for this fanfic in the required time to finish it! As my life got increasingly stressful, another jab at my heart was pulled. At the end of April (Where my exams were closing in on me), a family crisis hit me. My younger sister was hit by a bus and was sent straight to hospital. Of course, I broke down, completely and terribly. If anything had happened to her, I think my life would be pointless. Luckily for me (and my family) she was in hospital for a week and they let her go. She is fine now and has made a full recovery. It was a close call….and I'm glad it was!!!!! So, that's it, basically.

So, why return now, you ask?? Simple really. I just finished 2 out of my 3 exams! I don't have my third exam to the 1st of June! Seeing how I completed all work, coursework and exams, I don't have any college! This takes a lot of stress out of me and give me a lot for free time to write my fanfic stores. With no stress on my shoulders, I thought it was time to make my comeback! And so, here I am, standing before you (Not literally of course!). The Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 sequel movie is released on December 25th, which is 7 months away and is nearing ever closer. Not wanting to write this story around that time (as it will be more complicated), I'm going to try to update this story every single week! Seeing how I've got free time on my hands, I might as well and try to finish it!

I would just like to say how sorry I am to all my awesome readers and reviewers who are still out there! You guys mean the world to me and I don't won't to hurt you in anyway. You guys might have lost hope in me, but I haven't last hope in myself or you guys! Words cannot express how sorry I am.

But, seeing how bad I feel, I will be updating both this fanfic story (With a long chapter!) and my other AatC fanfic story "It's All In Your Head, Alvin"! Yup! I'm gonna update both today….or tonight….or whatever time it is in your country!

So, once you read this chapter, go other and read the new chapter in "It's All In Your Head, Alvin". Don't forget to review!

If none of you have read my new fanfic story, go and read if you want to!! It's very dramatic and very romantic. Basically, Alvin get's hit by a car and stumbles into a coma. He wakes up ten years later and everything is different. His brothers don't even remember him and Brittany is getting married – Just when he was about to tell her he loves her!!!!!!!!! So, yeah, if you haven't read, please go and do so! Thank you! :)

Well, that's all I've got to say. Once again, I apologize, from the depths of my heart, to every single one of you; I'm sorry!

-END OF SEGMENT-

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply to "Chipmunkslover":**

First, I'm gonna reply to the message you sent in the forum today:

Go ahead! Hit me with that mallet you've got behind your back! You know you want to!!

What!!!??? You didn't even check my profile!! OMG!! How could you not!!?? You REALLY hurt my ego now!! - Of course, I'm joking!

Hey! Don't make fun of my speeling!!!! (There's a joke on how I spelt the word "Spelling" Did you get it?) You don't accept my apology? Fine! Who needs you!! I don't……Oh, wait. I do need you. You tell me when I'm making a fool of myself in spelling and grammar!! Come back, I take it back!! (LOL)

I'm gonna read and review your fanfic story "The Prince, the pauper and the purposeless" tomorrow (Monday)! Yay! Look out for that!

Second, reply to the review you for "Chapter 16" which is actually "Chapter 13

Skip the A/N, it's only me blabbering anyway. LOL

That's right, be very precise where I make the mistake and yes, I do want all of "these little grammar partialities" (You spelt that word wrong!!!!)

It's funny you tell me about the quotation marks thing because, that day in English at my college, we were learning about "Text Speech" Weird.

Theodore and Eleanor are nine years old. I too always "stick" with that age. (You spelt it as "sick". You missed the "t". Hey! I'm doing your job! Your suppose to criticize me, not the other way around! lol) Theodore and Eleanor are not "in love". It's just hints of feeling deeper than friendship. I can see you hate shippings, huh?

"[Sighs and pulls the bucket out to drench Simon and Jeanette]" You sure you don't need a bucket full of water for Alvin and Brittany too? lol

"Okay, I just now figured out what's been bothering me. The words are too detatched. You're writing a story that takes place in America, and as such you have to get the dialect right. [Pauses to wait for you to start yelling]." I'm not yelling? Please continue…..(lol)

OK, I agree that my writing tends to be……I don't know, shorter? Bunky? (If that's even a word!) I use words like "gonna" and "wanna" a lot…..or, so I think. I loved that pointless point of this chapter! Say another one!!! Please?

Dave always rushes things!!!! LOL

Yeah, I think you're right! ( I have a feeling I've been using the wrong "you're" throughout this whole reply, but I'm too lazy to go back and edit) I think I made Theodore a little too….well, stupid in that chapter. He may be young, but he isn't a dummy!

I think we could write a story together. Maybe you should continue writing that story with Kitty Seville first, though. I don't know; how much free time do you have. PM me with details!!!

Yes!!! I do love my readers! Geez, its 3:48a.m. in the morning now! LOL!

Miss Miller is awesome!

Thirdly, reply to the review you left for "Chapter 17" which is actually "Chapter 14".

OK, I understand what you mean by "sad" fanfics. Perfectly, understandable. :)

Isn't Miss Miller just awesome!! Whatever she says is clear class! (LOL "Nutty songs")

Don't point your accusing finger at me! It was a mistake, on little mistake! I can clear that up…..someday, hopefully…..Actually, I doubt it. (LOL)

Yes! The whole "tying Simon and Jeanette to a sink" idea was actually inspired but that chipmunk special episode: Daytona Jones. I thought it was cool and thought "I can use this, but in a more comedy way!" By the way, Simon and Jeanette didn't "let" Alvin tie them to a sink (Who would? lol) I'm guessing that Alvin had caught Simon and Jeanette off guard and just tied them to the sink. Well, that's what I think…..

Wow, that was long! Oh, by the way, I think you should read my reply to your review on Chapter 15 (Which is titled "18: The Chipette's Story"). I explain about why Dave went out of character in "15: Getting Rid Of the Chipette's". So, once you have the time, read that PM with your thoughts if you want. Also review if you have the time! :) Thank you!

Hope you enjoy reading this chapter and review.

Don't forget to reply!

**Reply to "DiceRox09":**

Oooo, Alvin and Brittany got so close. XD

I love writing the Alvin and Brittany arguments. There's another one in this one! Yay! :)

Hope you enjoy!

**Reply to "ChipmunkfanNo.1":**

Yes, Alvin can be cruel at times. But that's just in his character to be cruel. Though he also has his soft side, which he hardly shows at all.

I feel bad for Olivia! I hate Miss Grudge!

**Reply to "livyrosebud":**

I don't blame you for feeling bad for The Chipettes; they've had it bad.

Jeanette doesn't know her own strength! LOL

**Reply to "Becky":**

Thank you for reviewing every chapter of this story! It means a lot to me.

Though, could you please sign-in when you review. It will make it a lot easier for you and myself.

Once again, thanks! :)

-END OF SEGMENT-

Finally, after 4 months of waiting, "Chapter 16" is finally here! It took me 5 hours just to write this whole document alone! I'm so tired! UGGH! Anyway, if any of you have forgotten this story, I think it will be a good idea to go back and re-read "Chapter 15". It may dodge your memory a bit.

I think the title of this Chapter says it all! You think there might be a song? Maybe….

Sorry for the long delay!

Remember, this is "Chapter 16" not "Chapter 19", OK?

And now, I am happy to introduce, "Chapter 16 – The Girls & Boys Of Rock n' Roll"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny) This chapter is suitable for all to enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or!) or Claire Wilson (She's pretty) or Ian Hawke (Boo!!! Die Ian! Die!) I do, however, own Mink and Monk!

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 16**

**The Girl's & Boy's Of Rock n' Roll**

After Monk had outstandedly crashed the bus that Mink had hi-jacked, he tried to recover his unconscious friend who he, Monk, had caused his friend to fall unconscious in the first place. He tried to drag the still sleeping Mink over onto the, somewhat, busy sidewalk, cars honking their horns in the process. Monk merely smiled at the angry and frustrated drivers who were showing rude hand gestures towards Monk and shouting: "Get off the road, you moron!" (1)

In the end, Monk had successfully (Though causing more injuries to his friend's back) dragged Mink onto the sidewalk. At first, Monk thought his friend was playing dead. But after he heard no response when he shook and shouted at his friend to "WAKE UP!!!", Monk started to feel very worried and concerned. He looked around, panicking, his heart racing wildly. What would he do know? What would Ian say about this? Monk desperately continued to shake his friend awake, shout in his face, anything that would wake him up. But no m or how hard Monk shock his friend, Mink didn't stir awake. In the last second of losing hope, Monk spotted a bottle full with water. True, he was thirsty and really wanted a drink…..but his friend meant more to him than all the water on the earth…..which he believed there was a lot of. Seeing it been done in a lot of movies and in real life, Monk opened the bottle and pour its contents onto the sleeping man.

In an instant, Mink jumped up on to his feet, screaming in pain in doing so. An expression of confusion and anger filled Mink's face, looking down at his idiotic friend (who was still on the ground) who, however, looked back up at him with happiness and relief. Mink was drenched from head to toe, covered in cold water that dripped down his hair and off his jacket. When Monk stood up, happiness written all over his face, Mink looked at his friend with an expression that was the complete opposite. (2)

"Monk?" Mink said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Mink?" Monk replied, happiness also conveyed in his voice. "What is it, buddy?"

Mink chuckled, angrily. "Well, "Buddy", I would just like to know why I am soaking wet!!!!" Mink literally shouted the last part in his friends face. Monk wore a confused expression.

"You were sleeping and you didn't wake up…" Monk explained. "So, I saw a bottle of water and poured over you so you will wake up!" Monk smiled "And it worked!"

"Oh," Mink said in a fake happy voice. "That's great and all Monk but, there's only one tinsy little problem," Mink put his index finger and thumb close together to emphasis how "tinsy little" the problem was.

"What's that, Mink?" Monk asked, unaware of the scolding he was about to receive.

"I'M ALL SOAKING WET!!" Mink yelled, frustrated, gesturing to his wet jacket and hair. What Mink received next however, he was not expecting it. (3)

"I love you too, buddy!" Monk yelled happily, miss-reading Mink's anger for happiness. Mink was now in a spine-crunching hug with Monk…..and Monk didn't let go for ten whole minutes. (4)

*

After Mink's cloths were fully dried (Thanks from the hot rays of the sun), Mink decided it was a good idea to find a small café so both friends could talk about what they were going to do next in their little mission/adventure.

Mink had spotted a cozy little café on the side corner of the street that they were standing on. It was a beautiful little café filled with marvelous pictures and flower pots with wondrous flowers were sitting in. the room was covered in a lime green color that reminded a person of nature. There was not that many people in the café (which was Mink was hoping for); a woman behind a counter, a man and woman kissing passionately in the far corner of the room, a woman with blonde short hair working furiously over an article at a table and a radio was on silently, being ignored by the guests in the room. Mink and Monk sat in a quiet corner of the room at a table, away from any people other hearing their plans. Mink had grabbed a newspaper from the entrance of the store. He decided it would be benifactual if they could write down their thoughts onto paper.

"Now, Monk" Mink started, seriously. "We have to win this mission. Ian is counting on us!"

"Ooo," Monk replied, happily, jumping up and down in his seat. "So, this is like a game?" (5)

"What?" Mink said, put off by Monk's energy and excited response. "Err….yeah, kinda, whatever"

"And we gotta win for Ian, right?" Monk asked wanting to know more about the "game" they were playing.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mink said, ignoring his friend's questions. "We have to win this mission for Ian"

"Yay!" Monk exclaimed, excitedly. "Let's play then!" But before Monk was about to "play", he looked at Mink with questioning eyes. "Err….Mink? What do we have to do in this game?"

Mink looked back at Monk's questions eyes with his own confused eyes. It took him a minute before he fully understood what his friend was asking him.

"Well, that's easy, Monk," Mink said, reassuringly. "All we have to do is……" But Mink stopped talking. What did they have to do for Ian? Why had they come all this way for? Mink scratched his head. "Err….we have to….." But Mink didn't know what they had to do; his mind had gone completely blank. (6)

"And why do have this sack for, Mink?" Monk asked his thinking friend as he held a brown sack in his right hand. A spark lit up in Mink's brain.

"That sack!" Mink shouted, head still thinking. "The mission has something to do with that sack!"

"But, what's it for?" Monk asked as he peeped his big eyes into the blackness of the sack. Mink's brain was working over its limit, which wasn't that very large, to be honest. He remembered Ian handing Monk that sack when they left their apartment. But why had Ian handed it to him?

"We have to…..put something in that sack," Mink said, slowly, making this information up as he went along. Knowing people usually put things into sacks, this information came out easily for him. "Something that Ian wants…."

"What about potatoes?" Monk suggested, in a tone that sounded as if he and Mink were buying Ian a birthday present. "I like potatoes. I'm sure Ian likes them. Do you like Potatoes, Mink? I do" (7)

"Mink, I'm sure Ian doesn't want any potatoes," Mink sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his hands in frustration. "He wants something else……but I just don't know what!"

"We should phone ET!" Monk said in a bright voice. Mink had stopped rubbing his eyes and starred at his friend as if he had gone crazy. (8)

"Huh?" Mink said, unsure if he heard his friend correctly.

"Phone ET!" Monk replied. "Like Ian said in the apartment!"

Mink continued to stare at his friend, not understanding what he was saying. Until, it hit him; he remembered…..but he forgot!! How could he forget!!?? Of course, the cell phone Ian had handed to him back in their apartment before they left. Mink stood up so he had better access to his pockets. He searched all other his pockets, but he couldn't find the cell phone anywhere!

"Monk, did I give you a cell phone before we left the apartment?" Mink hoped the answer was "Yes".

"Err…..no," Monk said happily, as if he was saying the right thing. "Ian gave you the ET phone, remember?"

Mink started to panic. It was there only contact to Ian and now that he lost the cell phone, Ian couldn't talk to them and they couldn't talk back. They were serious trouble, and Mink knew it. The first thing he should try is to look for it; maybe it dropped as he came into the café?

"Monk, we gotta look for that phone all over this café, right now!" Mink said as he dropped to the floor and searched for the communication device. "If we don't find it, we're toast!"

"I like toast!" Monk said, he too joined Mink on the floor, unsure what he was trying to find. "It's yummy!"

"Mink, we don't have ti-"

"Excuse me?" came a high voice from above the two friends on the floor. "Is this yours?"

Mink and Monk both looked up to see the source of the voice. A beautiful woman with blonde shoulder length hair and with eyes blue as the ocean was looking down at the two men with a cell phone in her hands. (9)

"Yes!" Mink jumped to his feet and almost (Though he stopped himself at the last minute) snatched Ian's cell phone out of the woman's hand. "It is mine" Mink put the cell phone on the table. "Where'd you find it, gal?"

Not sure how to respond to be referred to as "gal", the woman explained:

"Well, I found it by my table. I kinda overheard that you lost a cell phone and figured it must be yours"

"Thanks, gal" Mink said as he looked at the woman's physic. "You saved our butt's, let me tell you that!"

"Thank you, nice lady!" Monk had grabbed the blonde haired lady into one of his spine crushing hugs. Mink tried to stop his friend from killing the woman through suffocation. Monk let go in the end.

"It was no problem, really," the ocean eyed woman said, gasping for air. "It was nice meeting you," And with that, she left the two friends and returned to her table.

Mink starred at the woman as she returned to her seat. For some odd and unknown reason to himself, he felt like he had seen that woman before. But where?

"Strange" Mink whispered as he sat down, his eyes still glued to the woman. When he looked down at the table in front of him, the newspaper that was set out in front of him caught his eye. On the page was a big picture of three furry creatures (What were they? Squirrels?) in clothing and each creature was doing a pose (The red hooded one was smiling smugly, with his arms around the other two. The blue sweatered one was smiling, his glasses on his nose. The green sweatered one was smiling the widest out of all three of them). Below the picture was an article with the headline: (10)

"ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS COMEBACK STARTS WITH EXPLOSIVE NIGHT!"

Intrigued but the headline, Mink read the article:

"Last night at the Orpheum Theatre in downtown LA, Alvin and his two brothers, Simon and Theodore, returned to show business and the music industry world. Taking a three month break after the appalling lip-synched concert, slimily, also, at the Orpheum Theatre, back-up by, now, manager and producer David Seville, "The Chipmunks" hit off their comeback show with an amazing night that was promised to be a night Chipmunk fans would never forget; though this promise was not kept. After thirty minutes of the concert (Which was suppose to run over for an hour), the concert had ended. It said by witnesses at the time that a gunshot was heard throughout the theatre. At this sound, fans started to exit the concert as quickly as possible. Luckily, no-one was hurt. Who ever had shot the gun is unknown at this time, though it is rumored that "The Chipmunks" former manager and producer, Ian Hawke, which is also rumored to have over-worked and miss-treated Alvin and his brothers, was at the scene of the crime when the gun shot was heard. For now, however, Ian Hawke is nowhere to be found. Police are still looking for former manager and producer who had been fired from Jett Records, no longer than two months ago. Whether "The Chipmunks" will do another concert is unknown at the time. One thing for sure is known though: "The Chipmunks" are back and are "munky" than ever! (11)

Article written by Claire Wilson"

Mink blinked, twice. It was a lot for him to take in; he hardly remembered half of what he read. Though the last name had caught his attention. A light bulb lit up in Mink's brain; Claire Wilson!! Now he remembered! She was friends with…..that guy that looked after……those creatures in the article! Bave Geville, or something like that. It had to be her.

Mink looked up and starred at the woman with blonde shoulder length hair half way across the room. Could it be her? Could it? He had to find out. Mink stood up. Monk was about to do the same, but Mink put his hand to Monk in a gesture that said "Stop!". Monk stayed sitting. Mink walked over to the woman who was busy scribbling down on paper.

"Excuse me?" Mink lowered his voice.

The woman looked up at him and said:

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Claire Wilson, would you?" Mink asked.

"I would," Claire replied. "How do you know who I am?" (12)

Mink wasn't expecting this question. "I….err….I saw your picture in the newspaper and just wasn't sure if it was you" It was nice recovery.

"Oh," Claire replied looking suspicious but returned to her work, nonetheless. Mink returned to his seat opposite a confused looking Monk. He looked back at Claire. It was her; Claire Wilson.

Not sure if he was allowed to move, Monk spoke. "Mink, what about phoning ET?"

Mink turned his gaze to Monk and shock hit him in the face; he still had to phone Ian.

"Oh, yeah," Mink grabbed the cell phone on the table and dialed their apartment number. Mink waited until he heard a voice and spoke:

"Yeah, it's us boss……yes, I know…….we found a girl you might like to know about; it's Claire Wilson……she's Dave's friend……yes……but, one more thing; what are we looking for?" Ian had shouted so loud into the receiver Mink had to pull the phone away from his ear. Even Monk could hear it! "OK……We're looking for "The Chip-Munks"…….." Mink motioned for Monk to write down what he was saying onto the newspaper. "And, where do they live?" Mink received yet another yell from Ian. "OK……1958 Sunshine Road, Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA, USA, 90231…..OK, and what about-" But the phone on the other end died.(13)

"The address is written down, right Monk?" Mink asked. Monk nodded.

"Yeah, look," Monk pointed down onto the paper. It was messy, but Mink read what was written on the newspaper.

"Good, I think it's time for us to leave, Monk" Mink aid as he stood up and grabbed the newspaper under his armpit. "Let's go" And the two stupid friends left the café.

Claire Wilson had just finished an article she was writing. She noticed how quiet it was, all of a sudden. She glanced around the room and noticed that both men had left the café. She walked other to their now deserted table and saw a piece a paper on the table. She picked it up and read which was written down:

David Seville

1958 Sunshine Road

Hollywood

Los Angeles, CA

USA

90231

She read over the address twice, thinking she read wrong. No, that wasn't right! This is Dave's address. But, why would two men have Dave's address written down for? Claire Wilson didn't come to an acceptable conclusion….. (14)

*

Half a mile across the town, Alvin Seville and Brittany's argument had seem to have reached its climax. For the past 10 minutes, both chipmunk, male and female, had been bickering over and over, both determined not to let the other one win the battle of stubbornness.

"You're wrong and you know it!" Alvin spat with venom, his tail swishing in every direction. "Just admit it; I'm right!"

"You, right?" Brittany said in a amused voice. "Don't make me laugh!" A giggle left her mouth. "Too late! Bwha ha ha ha!" She laughed, comically. Alvin tensed up, the blood boiling to his head. (15)

"You-" But Brittany couldn't even hear Alvin's attempt to insult her; she was laughing too hard and too loud. "You-" He tried and failed, again. "YOU KNOW WHAT!?" On his third attempt, Alvin was shouting. He was shouting so loud that it caught the attention of his siblings and Brittany's siblings who were all relaxing on the other side of the couch. Sensing the tension between Alvin and Brittany, they all scurried over to the battle.

"YOU'RE JUST JELOUS THAT MY BROTHERS AND I ARE MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU AND YOUR SISTERS!" At this statement, Brittany had stopped laughing. He face, now that Alvin looked at it, was a mixture between anger and sadness……though more anger than sadness. (16)

"Alvin, you've really done it this time!" Simon said in a warning voice.

"I don't care," Alvin said as he crossed his arms. "It had to be said….because it's the truth!"

The room went silent. None of Alvin's brothers nor none of Brittany's sister s moved or said a word. Waiting for Brittany to say something back to him, Alvin looked at Brittany's features. Her nose was wiggling, her left eyebrow was twitching, her eyes were throwing dangers at him (Alvin) and her tail was moving uncontrollably.

"OH, YEAH!" Brittany screamed back. "ME AND MY SISTERS ARE GONNA BE THE WORLD'S HOTTEST BAND: "The Chipmunks"" Brittany finished, her anger spilling out. (17)

"What!!!??" Alvin's eyes almost bugged out of his eye socket. "You can't be called "The Chipmunks"; we're called that!" Alvin stood in front of his brothers who were both trying to look as if nothing was happening.

"No," Brittany said. "You're called "Alvin And The Chipmunks". See "Alllllvvviiiinnnn and the Chipmunks" Brittany put as much emphasis on "Alvin" as possible. Not "The Chipmunks" You should now this, Alvvvviiinnnnn!" If that is your name"

"I know my own name, Briiitttannnnyyyy!" Alvin imitated Brittany's emphaiais. ""The Chipmunks" is our nickname and you can't steal it"

"Says who?" Brittany asked stubbornly as she crossed her arms. "You?"

"Simon," Alvin gestured to his smart brother. "Do we own the nickname "The Chipmunks"?"

Simon sighed. He was hoping Alvin wouldn't involve him in his little argument. "The nickname, yes we do own….."

"See!" Alvin said in a gloating voice as he stuck his tongue out at Brittany.

"….But, as a band name, we do not own it" Alvin's mouth hang open. "Therefore, we do not own it as our band name"

"See!" Brittany also gloating and sticking her pink tongue out at Alvin to see.

"Well, thank you for backing me up, Simon!" Alvin said sarcastically. (18)

"It was my pleasure, Alvin" said Simon, matching Alvin's sarcasm.

"Guys, can we hurry up this argument?" Surprisingly, this was the voice of Theodore. "Miss Miller said that she has made me cookies and will be giving them to me any minute now!"

Ignoring Theodore's outburst, Brittany continued:

""The Chipmunks" is our band name, so there!" Brittany crossed her arms and stood her ground as if to say it was the end of the matter.

"No, it is not!" said Alvin disagreeing, also standing his ground. "The band name "The Chipmunks" makes a statement. It says "We're chipmunks and we are the hottest thing for rock n roll!" And if you had the ban name, well, it wouldn't really be saying that, would it?"

"Yes it would!" Brittany shouted back.

(19)"Pur-lease!" Alvin said with a wave of his hand. "We're the hottest act in rock n roll" Alvin crossed his arms and gave Brittany a smug smile. "But you don't have that problem do you?"

"No" said Jeanette, thinking it would be easier to tell Alvin the truth than to lie and get in a mess. But Brittany had other ideas….

"Sure we do!" Brittany said, lying to Alvin's face, but standing her ground all the same. Eleanor tried her best to make Brittany quiet.

Alvin chuckled. "No, you don't"

"Alright, Mr. Popularity!" Brittany was now trying to attack Alvin but he two sisters were pulling her back from her target. "How much do you wanna bet we can out rock n roll you?" Brittany asked, eyes burring and nostrils flaring. She was almost touching Alvin's nose.

At this statement, Alvin's eyes narrowed. Seeing his red cap on the coffee table, he grabbed it, placed it on his head and turned it backwards in a determined sort of way.

Simon and Jeanette sighed, both sensing a battle of the genders song coming on. "We've got to keep these two apart!" Simon sighed. But Alvin had grabbed Simon by the arm and Brittany had grabbed Jeanette by the arm as well.

"Theodore, cookies!" came the sweet voice from the kitchen, which belonged to Miss Miller.

"Oh, boy!" Theodore cheered, making his way to the kitchen. But, unfortunately for Theodore, Alvin stopped him at the last minute.

"Come on, Theodore!" Alvin said as he ran with Simon and Theodore with him.

"But my cookies!" Theodore whined.

Alvin and his brothers ran up the couch, Alvin leading. He gained up speed, determination moving him ever onwards. He was going to prove to Brittany who were the true "Chipmunks"!

Brittany and her sisters were running up the couch, determination glowing in Brittany's eyes. She'll show that superficial jerk who are "The Chipmunks"!

And suddenly, both male and female jumped up into the air, both groups synched as they jumped onto the top of the conch and both Alvin and Brittany sang:

**Song: The Girls And Boys Of Rock 'n' Roll by The Chipettes and Alvin & The Chipmunks**

**Note: Link to the song is on my profile!**

(19)Sun goes down, I'm just getting up

I'm heading for the city lights

Both of their backs were against each other, each trying to pull the other down. In a split second, both Alvin and Brittany jumped onto separate area's at the top of the couch and continued to sing:

Radio blasting on the way to the club  
Gonna rock this town tonight

Jeanette and Eleanor jumped in front of Simon and Theodore; both were big grins on their faces. Brittany seemed to be enjoying herself; why couldn't they enjoy themselves and maybe, prove to the boys that girls were just as cool as they were. Both girls sang:

"You're living in a man's world"

They tell us

Brittany jumps in front of Alvin, a flirtatious smile on her face. Alvin thought she was about to hug him or something, but at the last minute, as she sang:

But we ain't gonna buy it

Brittany pulled down on Alvin's cap and pulled it over his face. Brittany jumped onto the top of the couch, who her sisters joined as they sang:

The things their trying to sell us now

All girls jumped down to the pillows of the couch and sang:

Cause we're the girls or Rock 'n' Roll

(Brittany: Ohhhhhhhh!)

Alvin and his brothers kept to the sides of the couch, almost afraid of the girls power in their singing.

Yeah we're the girls of Rock 'n' Roll

Brittany was in Alvin's face singing:

(Rock 'n' Roll ol ol ah!)

That's it, Alvin thought frustrated. I've had it! It's time to show these girls who the Rock 'n' Roll boys are! Alvin jumped into the air, which surprised Brittany. He jumped all the way other to the other side of the room, where a small guitar about his size stood. He picked it up as he sang:

Oh yeah!  
Curtain's up and I'm ready to g  
My guitar is in my hand

At this point, Alvin plugs in his guitar and starts playing it. Simon and Theodore jump over by Alvin's side. Theodore jumps onto his drum kit that Dave bought for him and Simon picks up his bass guitar. All boys start to play a Rock 'n' Roll beat as they sing: (21)

There's nothing more that I'd rather do  
Than play in a Rock 'n' Roll band

All male chipmunks abandoned their instruments and make their way other to the girls. Simon and Theodore start to dance a funky dance with their feet in front of the stunned Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany, however, looks bored. Alvin, now standing in front of Brittany, starts to sing:

What we have is what we will be given  
Headed for the top

Now, Alvin and his brothers jump up on to a cabinet near the couch. They climb to the top as they sing:

(Don't ya know!)  
We'll never stop  
believing now.....

Simon and Theodore jump onto the top of the couch as Alvin jumps for his guitar and joins them on the couch, playing his guitar, wildly:

'Cause we're the boys of Rock 'N' Roll  
(You better believe it, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!)

All brothers jump onto the pillows of the couch:

Yeah, we're the boys of Rock 'n Roll  
(Rock 'n' Roll oh)

Brittany was now more than determined to prove her point. She glance up to the top of the couch and gestured to her sister to follow her lead. They started to climb the couch. Alvin, seeing what they were up to, copied and also gesturing to his brothers to follow.

Brittany were getting higher and higher as they sang:

We are the girls  
We are the girls  
We are the girls of rock 'n' roll

Alvin and his brothers were just making as much progress:

We are the boys  
We are the boys  
We are the boys of Rock 'n' roll

Both groups of chipmunks meet face to face, each counterpart facing each other. At this point, surprising to both genders, each counterpart danced with it's counterpart: Alvin with Brittany, Simon with Jeanette and Theodore with Eleanor. Each couple were dancing the same way. Magic was in the air…….but also determination and tension……

It felt weird, yet inviting at the same time. Alvin was saying how better he was than Brittany….yet he didn't want to let go…..

Cause we're the boys of Rock n' Roll  
(Ooooh oh oh oh)

The same could be said for Brittany. She wanted to scratch this chipmunk who was dancing in time with her, she wanted to scratch his eyes out…..but why didn't she? What was pulling her back?

Yeah we're the girls of Rock n' Roll  
(Better be believing that we are)

Despite these odd feelings, Alvin continued to sing his heart out, giving it everything he had….

Yeah we're the boys of Rock n' Roll  
(Rock and Roll)

Brittany was not overwhelmed by the power in Alvin's voice; she matched his, overcome his, even. It soon became a battle between Alvin and Brittany….

Yeah we're the girls of Rock n' Roll  
(Rock 'n Rock 'n Roll)

Eyes determined, brow sweating, tail swishing in time, paws grasped, hearts beating…..

Yeah we're the boys of Rock n' Roll  
(Rock and Roll)

It was nearing the end, and both chipmunks could feel it……

Yeah we're the girls or Rock n' Roll  
(Rock 'n Rock 'n Roll)

Wanting to finish with a blast, Alvin and Brittany jumped either side to their siblings and sang to the opposite group, both at the same time, power still growing in their voices:

Alvin, Simon and Theodore: Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor:

Yeah we're the boys of Rock n' Roll Yeah we're the girls of Rock n' Roll  
(Gonna rock and roll and rock and roll and rock and roll) (Gonna rock n' roll)

Both groups ended with a big pose, both Alvin and Brittany starring into each other's eyes. No one had won, not really. (22)

"Nice moves, Chipmunk" Brittany said as she still starred into Alvin's auburn eyes.

"You've got some nice moves too……Chipette" Brittany rolled her eyes, but inside, she smiled. She liked it, a lot. And thus, "The Chipettes" were made……. (23)

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N:

A/N Comments:

(1): OK, So this happened after the end of "Chapter 14". Remember the bus crash?

(2): I don't think monk should have done that!

(3): YEP! Monk shouldn't have done that!

(4): Monk, Mink doesn't want a hug!!!

(5): Monk is such a big kid! LOL

(6): LOL. They don't even know what their looking for!

(7): Ian doesn't want potatoes, Monk!

(8): If you remember straight, Monk said something like this in chapter 10!

(9): This woman sounds very familiar to me……

(10): The Squirrels? No, there Chipmunks! Mink, your just as bad as Miss Miller!

(11): You don't know how long it took to write this part. I thought it came out pretty well. Maybe I should consider a career in journalism?

(12): Yes! It's Claire! She is finally involved in this story!

(13): Now, if you read the end of "Chapter 15", you will see that it sounds as if the two conversations are the same one – (Ian in Mink and Monk's apartment and Mink on the phone in the café).

(14): I wonder if Claire could put two and two together?

(15): I love writing Alvin and Brittany arguments! Their so funny!

(16): Ooo, Alvin's going a little too far!!

(17): This part is almost like the second episode in the chipmunks cartoons "The Chipettes" I think it's called. Alvin and Brittany argue over the band name "The Chipmunks" in that episode.

(18): I love Alvin's sarcasm!

(19): The dialogue in this part is almost the exact same in the movie "The Chipmunk Adventure" just before the "Girls & Boys of Rock n' Roll" song comes on! Go ahead; compare it!

(20): Love this song! I knew I had to put it into the story somehow!

(21): This is one of my fav parts in this sequence! It just felt so right, and it goes with the lyrics!

(22): What a way to end a song!

(23): Now the "female chipmunks" will be referred as "The Chipettes"!

That's it everyone! I hope it was worth the wait! I wouldn't know, you guys I haven't told me yet. But you can tell me by clicking on that "Review this Story/Chapter" and tell me!

You liked the song, right? Remember there is a link to the song on my profile!

I am trying to update this fanfic every week (on a weekend), as the Alvin and the chipmunks sequel movie is drawing ever closer. How about this? If you guys promise to review and read, I will constantly update every weekend? Deal? Review to seal the deal!!

Also, can you guys please answer the poll question I left on my profile plase? It would mean alot to me! Thank you! :)

Checkout my brandner Facebook and Follow me on my new Twitter!!! Links are on my profile! :D

Remember to checkout my new AatC fanfic story "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" which I have just updated!

Review and I will update next weekend!

OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)

Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!!

Peace out for now!!!

~mpkio2~


	20. New Friendships, New Endings

**A/N:**

**NO, YOUR NOT SEEING THINGS; I HAVE UPDATED!!!**

**AND YES, THE A/N IS SHORTER!**

OK, below are the stats:

213 Reviews – 8 more reviews from last updated. Thank you for reviewing and please continue to do so! You Guys ROCK!!!!  
13,765 – Over 1,000 from last update! Thank you for reading!!!

Since the last time I updated, I have read many Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfics. And here are a few of my favorites. Will it be yours? Let's take a look and see…..

My first recommendation is AlvinSevilleIsHOT's romantic and very descriptive fanfic story Lessons 2:Love,Laughs,and Problems. Co-written by Leela's Back, Lessons 2 is the sequel to AlvinSevilleIsHOT's fanfic story Lessons. In this fanfic, Alvin and Eleanor are still dating, but problems are seen from the horizon for this happy couple as they go through the many challenges they most over come if they want to stay together. Quality and Quantity; it's the best of both worlds! Check out this M Rated (You have been warned!) Alvinor fanfic, now!! My second recommendation is Strgrl4eva's romantic fanfic The Girl I Wanted To Be. In this fanfic, Simon is in love with Jeanette but he has yet to confess this to her. Meanwhile, A guy by the name of Jake has moved in on Jeanette and Jeanette may just love him. Can Simon tell Jeanette how he feels about her before it's too late? SimonxJeanette. GO READ NOW! MY third and finally recommendation is bscfangrl8's humors fanfic story Kelsey The Babysitter. Dave has to go away and hires a babysitter by the name of Kelsey. All chipmunk brothers are attracted to her and try to get her attention no matter what. Movieverse. It's very un-reviewed and deserves more because it's a great fanfic! Read It – I command you! (Nope, hypnotizing powers just aren't working today - lol).

And that end's this week's recommendations!

**Real A/N:**

OK, first of all I have to give my reasons for not updating in a long time. Simple really; I've been really lazy, working on the last of my exams, and to top it off, my computer hasn't been working. I need new parts for a computer and my dad was so kind he let me use his computer to write this up (Which the computer is used strictly for work only) So, I'm thankful for him. I didn't wanna give you guys any BS so I just gave you my reasons. Yes, blame it on summer holidays/vacation or whatever but I think it all comes down to me; I'm really lazy person and I'm very bad at keeping deadlines (As some of you will know) So, I have to apologize for not updating in a long while.

If your wondering why my A/N's are shorter, it's because it makes writing these things much easier. And easier for you to read….lol.

But keeping to what I said last time I updated, I am still trying to get these chapter sup here as soon as a can as the real sequel to the 2Alvin And The Chipmunks" 2007 movie is drawing ever so near to release date and I want this thing completed by then. I'm trying to get further into the plot quicker…but this means having to delete some scenes and stuff to get it moving 9I have already deleted 1 scene so far). But to those who want to read the deleted scenes, I will upload those after this fanfic story has been completed.

Also, if you didn't know or if you've been living under a tree all this time, two teaser trailers for the upcoming sequel "Alvin And The Chipmunks: The Squeakuel" has been released on the internet. You actually get to see what the Chipette's look like! So now when you read this fanfic, you will know what they look like! I have put both links to the teaser trailers on my profile and have put some drawings from an artist on devianART of Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipette's in their 2009 cartoon form! Check them out!

Updated my other AatC fanfic story "It's All In Your Head, Alvin". So, please go read, review and check it out! Thank you!

- END OF SEGMENT-

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply to ****ChipmunkfanNo.1:**

I know, it's been ages since I last updated! Sorry. Lol

Yeah, I hope "The Girl's/Boy's Of Rock N' Roll" song in the sequel. Yes, actually the part just before the song is almost word for word from "The Chipmunk Adventure" Cool, huh?

Hope you like this chapter! :)

**Reply to J'Bates-Forever:**

I hope you get even happier when you see another e-mail in your inbox that I updated, again!

Glad you thought it was funny and it was a pleasure to recommend your fanfic story! :)

Don't forget to review this chapter! :D

**Reply to ****DiceRox09:**

So happy you like my writing style!

Yeah, I tried to make it heated but at the same time, cute. Lol If you go back, you may notice that I always referred to the girls as the "female chipmunks" and not "The Chipettes". Had to establish to my readers that "The Chipetes" are not "Chipettes"; their female chipmunks. Their bad is called "The Chipettes" but they are really just chipmunks. Once the song ended, it was perfect to put that line there! Lol

Yep, Monk left the paper on the table. Lol. And, nope; Claire hasn't even been introduced to "The Chipettes" yet.

Hope you enjoy! :)

**Reply to THTfriends:**

It was kinda hard, but I finally got over 200 reviews!

So happy you liked this chapter so much!! Yup, everything you said was spot on!

Hope you like and review! :)

**Reply to HOTZIEgurl:**

Happy you liked the song so much!

Enjoy! :)

- END OF SEGMENT –

At last, Chapter 17 is officially here! OK, now as mentioned above, I had to get rid of a few scenes and for this chapter, I actually did get rid of a lot. But, it was the only way to get into the plot of the story quicker. A few of my favorite songs from other movies/shows perk their way in here! But the songs totally relate to the story and plot so it isn't random or anything like that.

This chapter really gets into the plot a lot quicker!

Remember, this is "Chapter 17" not "Chapter 20", OK?

And now, I am happy to introduce, "Chapter 17 – New Freindships, New Endings"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny). This chapter is suitable for all to enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or!) or Claire Wilson (She's pretty) or Ian Hawke (Boo!!! Die Ian! Die!) or Miss Miller (Yay for her!) I do, however, own Mink and Monk!

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

* * *

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 17 - New Friendships, New Endings**

It took no longer than half an hour for Mink and Monk to realize they had no idea where they were going. They had merely been walking around the downtown streets of Los Angles, aimlessly going any direction they seemed fit. It wasn't until Mink asked his happy go lucky friend where they were going exactly, that Monk discovered he hadn't picked up the little piece of paper he had written the address on.

Feeling frustrated and irritated (more Mink than Monk), both friends retraced their steps and headed back to the café where they were sure they would find the oh-so crucial information they needed to accomplish the mission they were on. But to their greatest surprise and unfortunate events, Mink and Monk did not find said piece of paper with address on it. They searched the whole café and still they didn't find no trace of the paper or where it could have sneaked of to.

With no other alternative, Mink took out the cell phone Ian had handed to him before the two friends had left the apartment building, and dialed Ian's number. When Mink explained what had happened, he had to put his ear away from the phone, not wanting to be deafened by Ian's shouts. Once Ian was calm enough to speak without causing him to make his head boil, he gave them the address. Mink, now not trusting his bigger friend (who was watching a "pretty butterfly" flapping its wings outside of the Café entrance), decided it was best he was to write down the address; he did. Once Ian had stopped speaking, Monk spoke:

"Mink?" Monk asked in an almost childish tone wanting something. Mink sighed, knowing a stupid question was coming.

"Yes, Monk?" Mink replied, dryly.

"Err…..how do we get to that place we have to go to?" Although Monk put the question into the sentence that a first grader would have formed, Mink was surprised to discover it was a highly valid question. How were they supposed to arrive at the destination they were assigned to go to? Not wanting to look stupid in front of his friend, Mink tried to answer:

"Well…..that's simple Monk," Mink said, no confident at all. "We just……err…..we……" But no matter how hard he tried, Mink just couldn't give Monk a reasonable answer. "Actually Monk, I have no idea," he confessed.

"What about that place with all those things with words in?" Monk said, not knowing what the place was called. Mink merely rolled his eyes at his idiotic friend Now what's he talking about, Mink thought, almost tiredly. Place with words in? What the heck is he thinking? Mink looked at his friend worriedly. Hmm, maybe I should go to a library and check if he has a- But Mink stopped in mid-thought; he had it! He knew exactly what place Monk was talking about.

Suddenly, without warning, Mink grabbed his friend hand and dragged him down the street.

"Where we going, Mink?" Monk asked confused. Mink had a grin on his face.

"To the library, Monk" Mink replied in almost a deviously voice. "To the library…."

*

It was about two-thirty in the afternoon at the Seville house. The sun was shining and the birds were singing a happy tune as they flew around the house. Although the sun was shining on this glorious day, it was surprising to find out that none of the chipmunks were playing outside. On the contrary they were doing the complete opposite; they were staying inside. But they weren't bored; oh no! They were all far from that!

After Alvin had declared the female chipmunks as "The Chipettes", all three counterable pairs had decided it was best to get to know more about each other on their own. Alvin with Brittany, Simon with Jeanette and Theodore with Eleanor.

Simon and Jeanette had set themselves far away from their siblings; without even meaning to, they had both realized they had something in common with each other; they liked the quietness and solitude of being with one's self. But with a prankster brother like Alvin and the queen of tantrums, Brittany, Simon and Jeanette hardly experienced such at time. But now that their siblings were occupied (with each other, no doubt), Simon and Jeanette could finally not let any distractions ruin their peace.

Simon and Jeanette knew instantly when they saw each other that both were interested in science; how the world work, the solar system, how plants made food, you name it. Seeing how they both could have discussions on a matter such as "Weather And The Effects On The Earth" and have their theory's on such topics, Simon picked up the book Dave had brought him, mere days ago and showed it to Jeanette; she was fascinated at once. They got in to a discussion straight away and in the end they were laughing on the matter.

When Simon had suggested that they read more, he regretted it straight after what had happened; when Simon and Jeanette tired to turn the page, both of their paws touched each other, and both looked at each other, and then suddenly looked away, a blush evident on both of their red checked face. Seeing how she was thirsty, Jeanette decided she would go fetch them drinks; Simon agreed.

Why did that had to happen? Why did she had to touch his paw? It felt uncomfortable and……embarrassing? But what was there to be embarrassed about? Nothing, right? He was fine, she was great, she was smart, funny, amazing even……Simon stopped himself, realizing he was going too far, or was he? Seeing how she had been gone for quite some time Simon decided he would go in search for her.

As he entered the kitchen, something had made him stop. His heart was beating fast, his soul was flying; he heard something. Something beautiful…something he had never heard before; it was like an angel singing and he had to know where it was coming from. He looked up and heard it coming from the kitchen counter. He climbed up the counter to discover who the beautiful had belonged to; he was not shocked when he discovered who it was….

Jeanette was on the other side of the kitchen on the counter, trying to pour a drink for herself and Simon, and singing a wonderful melody in the most beutifuliest way:

**Song: Dreams To Dream by "An American Tail 2: Fivel Goes West"**

**Note: Link to the song is on my profile!**

_Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night.  
When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right.  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true._

Simon kept himself steady, trying not to fall over of how stunning her voice was, his eyes were on her the entire time. Her back was to him and she had no idea he was there, listening closely, wanting to join in, but he continued to listen:

_There is a star waiting to guide us shining inside us  
When we close our eyes._

Her voice was so strong, so powerful; how she had hide her singing talent from him, he didn't know, but he congratulated her (in his head) at how well she had done so. He was so close to her now….his heart still thumping loudly…..

_Come with me you will see what I mean  
There's a world inside no one else ever sees_

Closer and closer Simon had gotten to her…..

_You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams your dreams will come true._

"Wow," Simon whispered as Jeanette came to an end. Well, he thought he had whispered cause the next thing he knew, Jeanette jumped into the air in shook. He catched her with his arms out and stood her up gently. "I-I'm sorry I startled you….."

"Why were you behind me?" Jeanette asked, blushing.

"I….I wanted to know where you had gotten to. So, I decided to come find you and….and then I heard your singing and I was drawn to it….." Simon smiled brightly. Jeanette looked down at her feet, shyly.

"You liked it?" she asked not looking at him. And then, he didn't know why (Maybe it was impulse, maybe not,), he lifted Jeanette's chin and made her eyes look into his and he whispered:

"I thought it was beautiful," Jeanette, blushed….but her heart soared…..

Meanwhile, Theodore and Eleanor (who had set themselves up in the dining room) were both enjoying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich together. Again, call it intuition, but both chipmunks had the biggest feeling that both enjoyed the science of eating (and even making) food.

Theodore, trying to be the gentlemen, asked Eleanor if she wanted to join him to eat his sandwich with him. For some unknown reason, Miss Miller (who was now vacuuming around the house singing "Come over to my house, my house….") had made Theodore the sandwich. True, she had made the others a sandwich, but she turned to make more snacks Theodore even though she had only known for mere hours (Again, another intuition thing). Eleanor, seeing how she was hungry and wanted to spend some time with the sweet yet chubby chipmunk, agreed entirely.

So far, both chipmunks had discovered that both were, apparently, the baby of their siblings. Although Eleanor was the youngest, Theodore had discovered, she was also feisty and ready to speak her mind towards people 9And even got in an occasional argument with her older sister, Brittany). Eleanor too noted that Theodore, being the youngest of the three chipmunk brothers, was the "peacemaker" out of his three brothers (Trying to keep peace between Simon and Alvin). It was amazing how different they were in some aspects but yet, they got along perfectly.

Theodore imagined this was how it was going to be; spending time with friends…..he loved that word; friends…..he had friends…..the one thing he really wanted all his life, and he got it. He felt so lucky.

Eleanor couldn't have been happier either. She really did like Theodore and, if on the one hand they decided to live her, she could see herself spending a lot of time with him.

"You know Theodore," Eleanor commented as she gulped down a piece of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "You're my very first friend who I can relate to and share the same interest with," This said was true; Olivia was, actually her first friend, but she wasn't friend with the same interests. And Brittany and Jeanette; they were her sisters and were automatically her friend. For some reason, she felt a little hotter than usual; did someone turn on the radiator or something?

"Well, Eleanor," Theodore said in an almost quiet and shy voice. "You're my first friend I have ever had," He smiled at her and she returned the smile; his cheeks began to burn. Again this was true for Theodore; Dave was his friend, but he was also his father and Alvin and Simon were his brothers so, like Eleanor, his siblings were automatically his friend.

"I hope you don't have to leave anytime soon," Theodore said as he continued to smile at her.

"Me too," Eleanor had put her paw onto his. Theodore was shy and blushing….but he didn't care at all.

But this soon was going to change……

Meanwhile, over in the living room, Alvin and Brittany were on different sides of the room. After yet another argument over what they should do together, both chipmunks had gone about too do what they originally thought they should do. Alvin was playing on his Xbox360, trying to stay focused all the while. He would be focused if Brittany wouldn't stop that singing she was doing….

"Would you shut it Brittany!?" Alvin exclaimed as he killed his victims with a single button on his game controller. "I'm trying to save the world from inialation!"

"Me shut it?" Brittany exclaimed. "Why don't you shut it! I'm trying to work over here….I'm actually trying to accomplish something!"

"What are you trying to say, chipette?" In only hour after declaring Brittany and her sister as "The Chipettes", Alvin liked calling Brittany a "chipette"; it fitted for some unknown reason. "That I waste my time!?"

"Hey!" Brittany said in a sarcastic voice as she clapped her hands. "You're not as dumb as you look! I bet even you couldn't write a song,"

This had gotten to Alvin……big time. How dare she say he didn't know how to write songs! He wrote almost all of his band's songs! She could make fun of him all she liked but she could never insult his musical talent! He turned off his Xbox360 and joined Brittany over near a bookcase where she was standing with papers on a desk.

"Don't you dare say I can't write a song!" Alvin said aggressively.

"Too late," Brittany laughed. "You just did!" And she laughed harder.

"You know what, you're just jealous that I have more talent than you1" Alvin said folding his arms by his chest.

"Yeah right," Brittany snorted. "You more talented than me!"

"It's true," Alvin said, getting really angry now. "If you were so talented, you would find a producer with no problems, wouldn't ya?" Brittany had stopped laughing now. "That's only reason you and your sisters are staying this house; because you're trying to boost your fame by saying "We're friends with "The Chipmunks""

"That's not true1" Brittany said angrily, nostrils flaring. "My sisters and I can find a producer with no problems!"

"Oh yeah!?" Alvin said getting closer to Brittany's personal space. They were almost touching noise's….."Go ahead and prove it! Leave and see if you can become more famous! I doubt you would!"

At this Brittany stepped back. Was they "sadness" Alvin saw in her eyes, saw on her face?

"F-Fine," Brittany almost burst out. "WE WILL!" And in a dash, she was out of the room. And if Alvin was sure, he could have swore he heard her crying…….

*

After both friends had finally found a map of Los Angles and had worked out how to get to the Seville's house, Mink and Monk had travelled their way to their destination. On the way ran into questions such as "What is a chip-munk?" and "What does a chip-munk look like?" Monk believed a "chip-munk" was potato chips and a monk; with reference to the library they soon discovered what it was.

But all that was other now, Mink thought as he peeked through the bushes at the small house. The adventure had almost ended. They were about to finish the mission…..

"Are we here now, Mink?" Monk asked from the side of Mink behind the bushes.

"Yes, Monk," Mink whispered. "We're here……"

Meanwhile, inside said house, Brittany was over a piece of paper scribbling down as she cried. She didn't if what she was doing was right, but she had to prove Alvin wrong! Her sisters and she were going to be famous without Alvin and his brother's help. She would convince Jeanette and Eleanor it was for the best…..

"Brittany, what are you doing in Dave's bedroom?" came the calm voice of Eleanor from Dave's bedroom door. Brittany looked behind her and saw Jeanette and Eleanor looking at her in concern.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Jeanette said. "Come and join Alvin and his brothers. We were just-"

"Actually," Brittany said in a quiet voice. "I don't think we will be spending any more time with Alvin or his brothers," This sentence shocked and surprised Jeanette and Eleanor.

"What!?" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Why?" Jeanette asked, in a more quieter tone than her younger sister.

"We don't belong here," Brittany tried to explain. "If we want to be famous and, more importantly, find Olivia, we need to leave,"

At hearing the name of their old friend from Australia, Jeanette and Eleanor were silent. They had hardly forgotten it was the reason they had come to America in the first place; to find Olivia! Brittany saw she had gotten to them….

"We have to leave, it's the only way,"

"But Brittany, Alvin and his brothers," Jeanette said as she gestured towards the door. "They'll be so sad,"

"They'll understand," Brittany said. "That's why I'm writing this letter." She gestured to the paper she was standing on. "We have to leave," Jeanette and Eleanor sighed.

"Perhaps your right, Brittany," Eleanor said as she looked down, sadly. "Perhaps your right,"

But, not another thing was said, as in a flash all three chipmunks were covered in darkness and were soon scoped up into a sack. Confusion played in their heads and then they soon noticed two voices that sounded human:

"Are you sure that's them, Mink?" one man asked in a stupid voice.

"It looked sure looked like them," another man's voice said. "It has to be them. Let's return them to Ian; are mission is done, Monk. Are mission is done…."

As soon as they were heard they were being brought to someone, they automatically knew what was going on; they were being kidnapped. They tried to shout as loud as they can, but it accomplished nothing. They were soon leaving The Chipmunks house, being kept safely in a sack, and were being brought to Ian……

*

Ten whole minutes, Alvin had gotten fed up with waiting for Brittany. He searched the whole house until he came to Dave's room and saw a piece of paper on the floor. He walked towards it. He could just barely understand English writing (Thanks to the help of his nerdy brother, Simon) and he could make out what was written down on it. He gasped when he finished reading it.

His two brothers soon joined him.

"What's that your standing on, Alvin?" Simon asked as he saw the paper Alvin was standing on.

"Alvin, where are "The Chipettes"?" Theodore asked.

And to answer both questions at once Alvin said:

"Their gone"

"What?" Theodore asked not sure he heard right.

"What do you mean "Their gone"?" Simon asked.

"Their gone," Alvin repeated his voice a little speechless. "They've left this house to become famous with a producer. Their gone….."

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**A/N:**

**A/N Comments coming soon!**

**OK, because it's like 6:00a.m in the morning and I've been writing all night, I'm gonna do the A/N comments 2marrow morning!**

**Well, how was that? OK, So it's getting more and more into the plot now. By the way, I had this planned before I even wrote it (Yes, the story does go somewhere) How will Ian react when he discovers the "The Chipettes" are the wrong chipmunks? I guess you know what will happen…..**

**Before I say my goodbyes for this updated, I would just like to remind you that I have updated "Chapter's 14 and 15 of "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" Don't forget to review!**

**The other day, I was looking through some AatC fan artist drawings on deviantART and I came across a cute picture of Theodore/Eleanor in their 2009 Movieverse form; it inspired me to write a fanfic! I wrote it up and it's cute and fluffy. It hasn't gotten many reviews and I real would like some feedback on it!**

**So if you like cute/fluffy one-shot's of two cute chipmunks in love, go read my Theodore/Eleanor one-shot "No Air" by going here: . net/s/5244930/1/No_Air (Get rid of the space)  
Link to the picture (and the fanfic itself) is on my profile!**

**OK, Please review! I would love to hear from you all; I haven't from you in ages!! Please tell me what you thought and if was in character!**

**OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)**

**Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!!**

**Peace out for now!!!**

**~mpkio2~**


	21. Ian's Deal

**A/N:**

**Chapter 18 Is Finally Here!**

**wOOt! wOOt!**

OK, Below are the stats:

220 Reviews – 7 more reviews from last update! I think this is becoming the most reviewed Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic story on this site! Please keep them coming in! :)  
15,694 – Over 2,000 views from last update! Thanks for reading and please keep doing so! You guys ROCK! :)

OK, It's time for some recommendations:

My first recommendation is a drama fanfic focusing on the relationship of Alvin and Brittany as they got through Teenage life together. The fanfic is called Teenage Life by Kali101. With a mixture of suspense and just pure drama, this story has had my attention for a very long while, and I'm sure it would happen to you to! Go read it!! My second recommendation is a humouress yet somewhat romantic fanfic called I Dare You by AlvinSevilleIsHOT. In this story, both The Chipmunks and The Chipettes bring it on themselves to do a verity of different dares with each other. Some of you may be gawking at it….by I love it! Please read it! And my last and third recommendation is Alvin and the Chipmunks REVIEWERS CHOOSE! by NerdIsTheWord. I think the title says it all. Leave a review- it will be in the story. Already on its fifth chapter (and long chapters at that) this fanfic is so much fun to read, so go and read it!

And that end's this week's recommendations! Maybe yours will be featured next update!

**Real A/N:**

OK, again, I apologize for the long wait (You know what I'm like by now!). I've been very busy with college lately and I've been very lazy all at the same time, so yeah. And I just haven't found the time to do any writing. But good news is that I'm trying to update all of my fanfics this week! Yay! :)

Not much to report on…..I'm still trying to get this done before the real "Alvin And The Chipmunks" sequel is released in cinemas (I think I will make it! Yay!).

Also, speaking of chipmunks sequel, a brand-new trailer for 2Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakuel" has been released on the internet! Go on to my profile where you will find the link to the new trailer and the teaser trailers!

New poll question has been added and profile has been updated! Go check it out!

I also updated my other "AatC" fanfic "It's All In Your Head, Alvin". So please go read and review that story once you have the chance! :)

END OF SEGMENT –

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply to "DiceRox09":**

I love hearing from you!

Well, Alvin and his brothers figure out…..wait, why am I going to tell you?

You should read it!

Please leave a review! Thanks! :)

**Reply to "ChipmunkfanNo.1":**

Yeah, I love all the little hints of love between the couples. It's cute.

Alvin and Brittany wouldn't be together if they didn't argue! Lol

You'll find out the answers to those questions you asked by reading this new chapter! :)

**Reply to "****videogamelover221":**

Sorry it wasn't that fat of an update. (At least it's updated!)

Hopefully, next update will be a little faster!

You could just see it coming though, couldn't you? Alvin screwing up, that is. Lol

**Reply to "J'Bates-Forever":**

Hey yeah! Uncle Ian reminds me of Uncle Harry a lot, too. Great minds think alike, eh? Maybe that's where the writer got their inspiration from; Uncle Harry.

Love cute fluffy parts!

Hope you'll like this on! :)

Please review! Thank you! :)

END OF SEGMENT –

Nothing to say than: Enjoy!

Remember, this is "Chapter 18" not "Chapter 21", OK?

And now, I am happy to introduce, "Chapter 18 – Ian's Deal"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny). This chapter is suitable for all to enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or!) or Claire Wilson (She's pretty) or Ian Hawke (Boo!!! Die Ian! Die!) or Miss Miller (Yay for her!) I do, however, own Mink and Monk!

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

* * *

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 18 **

**Ian's Deal**

The three female chipmunks who sere securely imprisoned into Mink's brown sack were frightened out of their minds. They had no idea who had kidnapped them or even why they had in the first place; they just wished to be freed of this horrid bag that smelt like rotten potatoes and to at least have the knowledge of why they were kidnapped. I mean, they weren't famous yet, but once they were famous, it would have been obvious that the kidnappers kidnapped them as a ransom. But they weren't famous yet ("Not yet, anyway," Brittany thought) and so they had no idea why they were the targets of this whole operation. It would have made more sense for the kidnappers to kidnap Alvin and his brothers, not "The Chipettes" (Though they wished nothing like that would ever happen!).

They had been travelling for about half an hour, the female chipmunks found out when one of the kidnappers asked how long they had been on their mission for (This made no sense to the girls) in which the other replied: "Half an hour". The girls hadn't leant a lot in this time but they roughly knew what the two kidnappers name's were: The one that was carrying them in the sack was named "Mink" who seemed to be shorter out of the two, and the other, who was a little more slower than Mink and bigger, was named "Monk". The girls had also heard both men talk about a "mission" and someone called "Ian". This meant nothing to the girls. Nothing at all.

So she wouldn't be drowned in her own boredom, Brittany entertain herself by asking her more nervous sister, Jeanette, were they were. Jeanette's answer's would consist of "I don't know" or on the lines of "By what I can smell outside, which is flowers, I would say we're…." But Jeanette reminded her sister that these were mere guess and nothing else.

Through the whole journey, Eleanor stayed quiet. She was thinking more than anything, thinking of what Theodore would be thinking now, whether he even knew she was gone or not and imagining how worried he must feel when he discovered she was nowhere to be found, or her sisters. Eleanor was shocked to discover she didn't even care that her stomach was grumbling; all her feelings were on Theodore and his brothers. But who could blame her? She knew that she wasn't hiding her feelings or her expression cause after awhile, Brittany looked at her and asked:

"What wrong, Ellie? You hungry?"

"Huh?" Eleanor shook her head, temporarily coming back to reality and facing her sister, who wore a confuse expression. "Oh,,,yes," she answered. "I mean…no, I mean……."

"So, wait," Brittany started still with a confused expression on her face. "Are you hungry or aren't you, cause right now, I'm not even sure,"

Eleanor sighed, deeply. "Look," she said, trying to keep her voice at a steady rhythm. "My hunger has nothing to do with how I'm feeling right now," She put her paws on her chin, her arms using her knees as support. She looked down.

"And how are you feeling right now?" Jeanette asked, even though she knew the answer to that question.

Eleanor looked to her sister as if she didn't belief what she was hearing. "Oh, I don't know, Jeanette," she spoke with sarcasm in her voice. "How do you think I'm feeling?"

Jeanette's cheeks flushed at hearing this. "Oh, scarred and frightened, I believe"

"Yes," Eleanor said in her sarcastic voice. "I belief you correct, Jeanette,"

"Eleanor, you don't have to take your fear out on Jeanette!" Brittany said strongly, defending her shy and younger sister who just sat there doing nothing.

Eleanor turned to Brittany, now standing (if that was possible?). "Well, I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm sorry that I'm afraid of what may happen to you guys and what Theodore and his brothers are feeling right now!"

Surprisingly enough, Brittany didn't shout back at this. And could do with the fact that she agreed with her sister on how she felt, for she diverted her eyes down and sat down in a glum way. None of the sisters said anything for awhile, that is until Jeanette murmured:

"We're afraid to,"

It was just barely audible for Eleanor, who looked at her sister and said:

"You don't seem so badly affected by the certain situation,"

"But we are, Ellie," Jeanette said in voice that seemed to be trying to hold its voice together and not break down at the scenes. She put an arm around her younger sister and holded her gently against her body. Eleanor held onto Jeanette's fur and used it to hide her tears, in which Jeanette didn't comment, even though she could feel her fur getting wet with Eleanor's tears. It wasn't everyday to see Eleanor cry, and Jeanette knew that this was one of those rare occasions.

Brittany looked at the scene with longing interest. She wanted to be near her sisters, feel the security around them that only they could provide. Jeanette caught soon enough and asked with a smile:

"Are you going to sit there looking at us all day or are you going to join us?"

Brittany was about to retort, saying that she didn't need it at all. But she felt her mouth open and then, suddenly close, abruptly and her head being nodded. No words were said and no words were meant to be said; that was the beauty of the whole thing.

And so, all three sisters held onto the security that was their presence of each other, waiting for their fate. A buzz was heard, a door was open, feet climbing up stairs, a door being knocked twice, the door being open, a voice saying: "Welcome home, boys,"

And the meeting of "Ian" was about to take place……

--

Meanwhile, a mile across the city, Alvin and his brothers were still in shock in discovering a letter that Brittany had left for "The Chipmunks", saying that they had left to go and find a music producer. They just didn't understand why they had left so quickly. Weren't they all about to play a game of hide n' seek? So why did they leave all of a sudden, without a trace? They hadn't even taken anything; no food, no water, no supplies, no nothing. It was like someone had snatched them out of thin air or something; they just didn't understand.

To resolve this matter as quickly as possible, Simon suggested that they all slip up and went to look for them in different parts of the house. Simon mainly searched around the living room, searching in bookcases, on the coffee table and even between the creeks of the sofa. He found some coins, but no Chipettes to be found. He found the book that he and Jeanette were reading together, but he rather had Jeanette and her sisters back than a book.

Theodore searched the kitchen are and the dining room. He looked inside the fridge (Having a snack while he searched, may I add), around the counters, in the pantry, around the sink, around the huge dining room table and on the chairs. A lot of food crumbs but no Chipettes. He couldn't even smell Eleanor's sweet scent.

That meant Alvin was left to search Dave's bedroom and their own small built in bedroom. He searched all over Dave's bed, around the wardrobe and even in the draws. Nothing to be found……except for a five dollar note (Which he took with him to his room where he furthered his search). He searched everywhere in his brother and his small bedroom (which was saturated nears Dave's room). He looked under all of their beds (thinking it was a great place to hide for their game of hide n' seek), in their wardrobe and around, but nothing else was found. He tried shouting: "This isn't funny!" and "You win! Brittany, you're the winner!" But not even that worked (Which he was sure, it would).

Once they had done searching, it was about four o'clock in the afternoon. They had been searching for The Chipettes for a straight two hours without any breaks (Except Theodore's little snack, of course,). They gathered in the living room to report back on their findings. All were negative and had a negative effect on the boys to boot. They came to the conclusion that the girl's had in fact left the Seville house and had gone off to search for a music producer. Although the boys were sad to see the girls and wanted to spend more time with them, they were happy that they were finally going off to achieve their dreams, a story they remembered they had told them.

They just hope they were all OK…….

--

"You have them, don't you?" Ian Hawke asked as he eyed the brown sack of chipmunks that would make him filthy rich, that was draped over Mink's right shoulder. The two idiotic friends were now standing before Ian in their dingy little apartment.

"Sure do, boss," Mink replied as he put the sack down on the coffee table that was between Ian and Mink and Monk.

"There were no screw ups, were there?" Ian eyed the two friends suspiciously through his black rimmed glasses. The two friends exchanged looks. Mink saw Monk's dopey smile and could sense he would tell Ian exactly what happened; Mink didn't want to risk losing his job as a CTCM guard…..even though he still didn't know what "CTCM" stands for. And so, Mink cut in, abruptly:

"No," Mink said in a firm voice. "Everything went fine, boss," Mink grasped his hands together and Ian eyed him, suspicion written on his face….especially in the eyes. "So fine in fact, I think we deserve a raise,"

"A raise?" Ian said as he looked at the two Neanderthals in front of himself. They weren't serious, were they? Or this was just too funny! "You think you deserve a raise, do you?" By the way Ian phrased the question, Mink and Monk didn't know if they should answer "Yes," or "No," So, being confused as they were, Mink decided it was best to shake his head but Monk (being as he is) decided to nod. Mink looked at what his friend was doing and put a hand to his face in frustration.

"First," Ian said as he took hold of the sack. "let's see if you've even go them, shall we? And if you have, then we'll see," Ian instantly saw Minks spirit rise.

The poor fool, Ian thought cruelly, I'm goanna give him a rise if they are in the sack! And Ian pulled open the sack, tipped the sack upside down and out fell three chipmunks.

Ian was not happy at all…….not yet, anyway. Mink and Monk may have been the stupidest people he had ever meet, but that didn't mean they couldn't have put three chipmunks from a forest into the sack and pulled them off as "The Chipmunks". First thing to do was to see if the could talk.

All three chipmunks stood up on the coffee table they all stood on and looked at the three towering men in front of them. They joined together and held each other close, looking up with fearful eyes. Who were these men and what did they want with them? The girls wanted to know but, at the same time, were dreading what the answer could be.

"It's good to see again, boys," Ian stated as he smiled down at the three chipmunks that stood in the room, frightened out of their little bodies. The first thing Ian noticed was how different these chipmunks looked to Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Their bodies were a little slimmer (Even Theodore's belly looked slimmer than what he last saw of him) and they even looked…..Ina couldn't pinpoint it……feminine? No, that was absurd!

"Well," Ian said as he got down to the chipmunks eye level. "Aren't you going to say hello to your dear old Uncle Ian?" When the chipmunks said nothing more, Ian tried a different tactic: "So, how's Dave doing?" Nothing. He tried again: "How about that comeback show, eh? That was a little bit intense, wasn't it?" Not even the topic of an event that he, Ian Hawke, had destroyed had made these chipmunks talk.

And now it dawned on Ian why these chipmunks didn't talk; they didn't know how to talk because they couldn't! Mink and Monk had tried to trick him! And he fell for it! He stood up to his full height and glared at the two friends.

"How dare you try to trick me!" Ian shouted as he pointed at the pair, who both wore confused faces. "Me! Do you know who I am!?"

"Err…..Santa Clause?" Monk answered thinking Ian's rhetorical question was a real question waiting to be answered. Mink put a hand to his head, again.

"No you twits!" Ian shouted, yet again. "I'm Ian Hawke! And you two…..are fired!" Ian shouted as he was about to kick the two idiots out of the apartment…..when he realized it wasn't his apartment in the first place…..but they wouldn't remember that.

"But boss, we got you "The Chipmanks"!" Mink said desperately, not wanting to be fired and pronouncing "Chipmunks" incorrectly. "We completed the mission!"

Ian snorted. "What you've given me is three disgusting, germified little fur balls of-" But Ian was interrupted by something palling at his pant leg. He looked down and saw one of the chipmunks look up with him with angry eyes, saying in a high pitched voice: "Excuse me? But who are you calling "germified"!?"

Ian was caught right off guard. He did not except this to happen. Mink and Monk were right! They had kidnapped them! Maybe they weren't so stupid after all. Ian could now finally get his revenge on these little fur balls; oh this was going to be good.

"Hello!?" the chipmunk shouted. "Baldy!" Ian looked down straight away with devious eyes, but the chipmunk didn't move. Ian was impressed, somewhat.

"It's good to see that you're still your old self, Alvin," Ian said in a calm voice. "Alvin" stepped back a bit and said in a higher than usual voice: "Alvin? I'm not Alvin! I'm Brittany!"

"Alvin, enough games," Ian said in a firm voice. "I've had enough of your little games!"

"Look I'm not Alvin, buster!" Brittany said with her arms crossed. "I'm Brittany and these are my two sisters-" She gestured to the other two chipmunks that waved up at Ian. "This is Jeanette," Brittany gestured to the tallest chipmunk. "-and this is Eleanor," Eleanor waved, nervously. "And we're "The Chipettes"," Brittany said in a proud voice. "Now, who the heck are you?"

As the chipmunk named "Brittany", and Ian could now tell that these chipmunks were in fact female, the blood in Ian's head started to boil, his face becoming redder by the second. What Brittany had said had to be true; not even Alvin would joke being a girl! Ian was wrong about Mink and Monk; they were still as stupid than ever.

"Could you please give me, a minute with my friends?" Ian asked in a controlled voice, trying to form a smile on his face but failed, miserably. He grabbed Mink and Monk by the shoulder and turned them around so their backs were facing the female chipmunks. It needed a word with them.

"Boys," he started. "When I said "steal the chipmunks", I meant steal the chipmunks that were in the Seville house and are male!" Ian stopped himself from shouting any more, not wanting to create a scene.

"But, they were in the Seville house," Mink said quietly. "We did what you wanted us to do,"

"But you've stolen the wrong chipmunks!" Ian was close to fuming now.

"How were we suppose to know that-" Ian glared at Mink and when Mink saw this he added: "sir?" to sound polite.

"Look," Ian said, thinking of what he was about to do. "I'll deal with them and then I'll deal with you two later," Ian turned back round to face the female chipmunks, Mink and Monk doing the same. He smiled own and said:

"Girls," Ian addressed the female chipmunks. "My name is Ian Hawke and I am a music producer from Jett Records," He was sure he would be safe if he told them his real name; he doubted they didn't even know who he was; his bet was right, cause the next thing he knew, the one named "Brittany's" eye's started to sparkle.

"You're a music producer?" she asked with happiness. Ian was after this reaction but he went with it.

"Yes, I am," he answered in a smooth voice. "Why does that interest you so?"

"We've been looking for a music producer!" Brittany said brightly as her sisters joined her with smiles on their faces. "We're "The Chipettes" and we're sure you want to sign us up!"

Ian thought about this for a moment. Well, they weren't "Alvin and the Chipmunks" that was for sure, but if they could sing, maybe Ian didn't have to steal those little fur balls after all…….maybe he could get his revenge by betting them!

"OK," Ian said, as he went to take a seat on the sofa, Mink and Monk following suit. "You have two minutes to entertain me,"

"OK…..err…..great," Brittany got her sisters into a hurdle where they discussed which song they would sing for the music producer. When they had finally come to a decision, they got into place and the song started:

**Song: Single Ladies by Beyonce **

**(Link to the song on my profile!)**

The song started the beat and Brittany and her two sisters started to movie in time with the beat, their hips moving from side to side. And as Brittany sang lead, her sisters sang backup, all their voice harmonizing together:

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

Brittany moved forward a bit and she started to get into the song, using all the moves she knew:

_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

And Brittany got back in line with her sisters, all moving at the same time as the chorus kicked in, their paws up in the air at certain parts, all voices together:

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

When the song had finished, Ian did what instincts told him he should do if he wanted this group of singing rodents to think they were the best of the best. He stood up clapping wilding, with Mink and Monk following but confused all the while they were doing it.

"That was marvelous!" Ian cheered with joy. "Excellent, girls! Truly, excellent!"

"Well, of course we are; we're "The Chipettes"!" Brittany said as she stood proudly with her arms crossed. Obviously, Ian's plan was working….Ian nudged Mink and Monk to say something, which they did:

"Yes, you girls rock!" Mink cheered.

"I don't know why I'm clapping, but I like it!" Monk said with a goofy smile. Ian glared at him for a second.

"You girls could even out run Alvin and his brothers," Ian commented knowing the more he boost their confidence, the more he knew they would work hard and therefore, make him more money.

"Yeah…..hey wait a minute!" Something finally struck Brittany; why were they kidnapped in the first place!?" "Why did those two guys, she pointed to Mink and Monk, "-steal us from "The Chipmunks" home?"

Ian had to think fast if he wanted these girls to sign a deal contact with him, and in the while getting back at Dave, Alvin and his brothers and to not let the girls go to the police and accuse him of kidnapping. He combined the two and a story was made in his head:

"Ah, girls," Ian's face when glum all of a sudden, his acting skill finally coming in handy. "You see, there's a story behind that. We were just lucky that we saved you," Ian put his most saddest face ever.

"Saved us?" Brittany said in disbelief. "You stole us! No, you made those two guys steal us!" And even as Brittany pointed at Mink and Monk, Monk looked around as if Brittany was dressing someone else in the room: "Who?" he said.

"I had to for your own safety," Ian said looking upset.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked coming closer to Ian.

"You were looking for a producer, were you not?" Ian asked the girls. They all nodded their heads. "Well then, I naturally thought you would go to Dave "The Chipmunks" producer, but I couldn't let you do that. I knew Dave would over work you."

"What?" Brittany exclaimed. "That's nonsense."

"No," Ian said, sniffing a bit. "It's true, he would have, if I hadn't saved you girls,"

"Really?" Eleanor asked. Ian nodded.

"That's not all," Ian continued. "I was once "The Chipmunks" producer and they….they…." Ian made it sound as if it was something painful, something he just couldn't say.

"They did what?" Jeanette asked.

"They over worked me!" Ian let out in a big sob. "They told me to "Work! Work! Work!" They ordered me to book them concerts, TV interviews, a worldwide tour! I've had countless restless nights working real hard. And when I asked if I can go, they didn't let me! I didn't even get paid any money!" And Ian started to cry fake tears into his hands. But Brittany wasn't buying it….

"Wait a minute!" Brittany exclaimed. "You were their manager! You should have gotten at least some money!. What happened? Did the money just blow away?" Brittany asked sarcastically, flinging her paw in the air when she said "blow away".

"Well, I did get some money, yes, but "The Chipmunks" bullied me into giving them my money. I didn't get a dime!" Ian let out another fake cry.

"Oh dear!" Jeanette said looking at the man with sympathy.

"That's horrible!" Eleanor said in a strong voice. "I can't believe they did that to you!"

"I don't believe it for a second!" Brittany said as she folded her arms and presented her back to Ian.

"And the worst part of it," Ian continued, hoping he would get an Oscar for this performance. "My mother whose in hospital was very ill and she needed special medication. I needed the money to buy some for her, but The Chipmunks didn't pay me a anything!" And Ian let out another one of his Oscar worthy fake crocodile cries.

"It's OK," Jeanette said gently as she patted Ian's knee for comfort. "We're here,"

"Yeah," Eleanor inputted as she too came to comfort Ian. "We'll make sure that never happens again,"

"I bet it never happened in the first place," Brittany mutter under her breathe.

But Ian didn't want to stop their; no, he wanted more:

"And now," he continued to weep. "I live in this rundown apartment living on left others! It's been horrible!"

"And just who are those two, then?" Brittany pointed at the twosome that was Mink and Monk. Ian cursed in his head; he hadn't thought about Mink and Monk…..but he could always improvise.

Ian stood up, went in between Mink and Monk and hugged them around their shoulders saying: "Why their my….my….nephews!" and Ian whispered to both "Just play along!"

"Nephews?" Mink questioned.

"Yes," Ian said joyfully. "My two dimwitted nephews,"

"Uncle?" Monk said suddenly as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. "Is it really you?" Ian answered with a confused expression which Monk took as confirmation. "Uncle it is you! What are you doing in our apartment Uncle?"

Ian would hit the man if the female chipmunk weren't in the room.

"Yeah," Brittany said with an accomplished smile spreading across her face. "What are you doing in _Their_ apartment, Uncle Ian?" Brittany put as much emphasis on the word "Their" as much as possible.

Ian thought he was stuck, trapped and not getting out. Luckily for him, he took what he already knew what happened in real life and twisted it:

"Well....I....After The Chipmunks fired me, I had nowhere to go. I had no money and no house. But, there was hope. My two stupid nephews found me on the streets one day and they said I could live with them in their dingy little apartment. And I have lived here ever since" Ian smiled, satisfied as Brittany's expression changed.

"Well, that's a very sad story and all," Brittany said with no emotion in her voice what so ever. "But I think my sisters and I shall leave," Brittany jumped off from the coffee table and started to leave the room, with her sisters somewhat guiltily in her wake.

"You want fame?" Ian said loudly. Brittany stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "I can give it to you, give you whatever you want,"

Brittany liked the sound of that, she really did.

"I'll make you the next biggest thing in music history," Ian gabbed a piece of paper from the coffee table and placed in front of the girls on floor with a pen, as well. "Your dreams will come true if you sign this contract,"

It was now or never. The sisters exchanged glances. Eleanor and Jeanette signed immediately but Brittany was hesitant. She wondered why they were signing in the first place; this guy was a creep! There was no way on earth she was going to work with some creep! But then she remembered what her old friend Olivia had said: "You girls must promise me that when you reach America, you will keep safe and you will go after your dreams…..even if we never see each other again" It was almost like a death wish to Brittany. Olivia wanted them to achieve their dreams no matter what. And the opportunity was right in her face and not taking it! It was like betraying Olivia; She couldn't do that, not to her.

And so as Brittany put down her name she said other and other in her head: "For Olivia, for Olivia, for Olivia…." The deal was made, the contract signed.

"Great," Ian smiled one of those smiles Brittany didn't trust. "Mink, go run these girls a bath,"

"Sure, boss," Mink answered. He then scooped up all three chipmunks and started to walk in the direction of the kitchen area. Brittany looked behind her and saw Ian waving innocently.

That's it, he thought as he waved. Soon, people will be asking "Alvin and the who?" and I shall finally have my revenge other those little fur balls,"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what did you think? Good or what? Ian is such a jerk….but his such a great character and so fun to write as well.**

**Hope this chapter was good enough for you to leave a review! Hey! Why don't you leave me one right now?**

**OK, it's late and I'm super tired so I've gotta get this done.**

**Remember to read and review "Chapter 18" of "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" and "He Could Be The Boy"**

**Please review! Would love to have from ya'll!**

**OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)**

**Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!!**

**Peace out for now!!!**

**~mpkio2~**


	22. Dreams Come True And Dreams Lost

**A/N: **

**UPDATED! I HAVE ADDED IN AN EXTRA PART!  
**

**Chapter 19, Is Here At last!!!**

OK, here are the stats:

233 Reviews - No freaking way! That's 13 reviews since I last updated! Please keep reviewing guys! You ROCK!! :) (UPDATED)  
19,555 Hits - That's over 4,000 views since I last updated! wOOt! wOOt! Is this most viewed 2Alvin and the Chipmunks" fanfic or something?

OK, here are the recommendations:

My first reccomendation has to go to a festive fanfic called Ho! Ho! Ho! by Esperata. After Alvin's pranks leaves Dave to wonder why celebrate Christmas if kids don't no the meaning Christmas, Dave cancels Christmas! No reef on the door, no tree, no....nothing. Can Alvin and his brothers convince Dave otherwise before Christmas day arives? Go read it! My second reccomendation is a new twist on The Chipmunks sequel, Alvin & the Chipmunks and Chipettes by Sabor364. After a long tour around America, Alvin and his brothers enrooll in Middle school. But when they discover chipmunks like themselves, things become more interesting! Funny and just great storytelling all around! Read it! My thrid and final reccomendation is Misadventures by ice around the moon. It's a bunch of one-shots that happen after ice around the moon's "AatC" fanfic Alvin and the chipmunks meet the Chipettes. Great stories and very funny at thesame time. Her stories are just so great, you have to read them!

And that end's this update's reccomendations! :)

**Real A/N:**

OK, explanation of my absense. I've been busy with other fanfics and I've been pretty lazy as well. Christmas is almost here so I've been helping around the house for preperations for the big day. That's it I guess so, I apologize you had to wait so freaking long!

As you all know (or should know), The sequel to "Alvin and the Chipmunks" 2007 movie opens today in the US. It's been out in the UK since Monday and I still haven't seen it yet. I have been busy with Christmas and all so I haven't had the time to watch it. Though I do plan to go and see it soon, so don't worry, I will see it one day, somehow. Looks like a fun movie! :)

For those who haven't seen it (or are planning to see it), you can watch a bunch clips from the movie and you can see exclusive interviews from the cast at a link I posted on my profile. Go watch them now!!!

Hope you like my new Avatar image! (I made it myself).

Since I am off college for Christmas break, I've been working on some of my other fanfics. I just updated Chpater 21 to my "AatC" fanfic "It's All In Your Head, Alvin". So, go and read that story once you've done reading this one! :)

Also, my dear friend Chipmunklover has returned to Alvin and the Chipmunks fanficiton! Go and read her stories and make her feel welcomed back!

- END SEGMENT -

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply to "ChipmunkfanNo.1":**

Yep, took me forever to write up, but here it is!

Ian is such a jerk! But his a character that make s the plot line moving....and his so much fun to write.

The girls kinda get blinded by Ian's lies. It gets kinda sad between the girls and the boys....

Read and find out! :)

**Reply to "J-Bates-Forever":**

You're right; Brittany is awesome!

Jeanette and Elanor are easily manipulated, but brittany is always on her toes....

Hope you like this chapter! :)

**Reply to "brightshadow4494":**

So happy to see a returned fan!

Wow! Happy this is your all-time favourite!

**Reply to "Sabor364**":

I've been a fan for about 2 years....but I did watch the TV show when I was little...

I think your AatC fanfic is awesome dude!

Keep it up and enjoy this chapter! :)

- END SEGMENT -

Remember, this is "Chapter 19" not "Chapter 22", OK?

And now, I am happy to introduce, "Chapter 19 – Dream's Come True And Dream's Lost"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny). This chapter is suitable for all to enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville or Ian Hawke (Boo!!! Die Ian! Die!) or Miss Miller (Yay for her!) I do, however, own Mink and Monk and Daniel Peters.

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 19**

**Dreams Come True And Dreams Lost**

Brittany and her two sisters could not believe what had happened to them in the last few hours. Not only had they met other chipmunks like themselves who could talk and sing (and make friends with said chipmunks), had to leave Alvin and his brothers and had been kidnapped by two strange men, but they accomplished their dream of being discovered by a music producer and were signed on, almost instantly. It was like an angel and swooped them up and carried them to where their dreams would come true.

The place in which Brittany and her sisters slept in was not the most glamorous and tidiest of places Brittany was hoping for a female singing artist to sleep in. She put up with it for the time being; she just concentrated on the money and the fame they would receive soon. Soon, they would be sleeping on the most comfortable pillows in the whole of the Los Angeles area, and with these thoughts in her head, Brittany found herself falling into a undisturbed sleep.

The next day, Ian Hawke awoke bright and early, trying his best to make a quick breakfast (which consisted of Bacon and friend eggs) for himself and save a bit for the female rodents that slept in Mink and Monk's living room. He woke them up around eight a.m. in the morning, wanting the girls to have an early morning so they could make him more money in a shorter amount of time. They ate and drank for awhile, but even when they hadn't even finished eating, Ian scooped them all up into his arms and put them into a small box that had three air holes at the top.

"What the heck is going on, dear Uncle Ian?" Brittany asked in a furious voice, emphazing the words "dear Uncle" "We haven't even finished eating yet!"

Ian smiled into the air holes, peering down into the small box at his fur balls of cash. "I....I just want to keep you girls safe," he said putting on a fake sweet innocent voice.

"I don't believe a word!" Brittany said in a low tone, her arms folded, her eyes narrowed into Ian's.

"Brittany!" Eleanor shouted at her sister. "This man is trying to keep us safe and all you can do is not even show a little gratitude for his generosity!"

"Generosity!?" Brittany couldn't believe what her sister was saying to her. "He told two men to kidnap us, Eleanor!" Brittany looked to her sister. "You can't tell me that's being generous!"

"That's not the point!" Eleanor shot back. "His trying to save us!"

"He kidnapped us and I-"

"Girls! Girls!" Ian said loudly, trying to stop the two chipmunk sisters from having their heated argument....which was delaying more time for him to make more money! "This isn't the time for arguing!" _It's the time for making money_, he snidely thought. "I have put you in this box for your safety; who knows who might steal you!"

The three chipmunks stayed quiet for a few minutes, letting what Ian had just said, sink into their minds. Brittany was still unwary about the whole deal as she blurted out:

"Where are you taking us?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, in which Ian replied with a fake warm smile.

"I am taking you to my recording studio to record you're very first single!" Ian said, happily....which he was.....happy they were going to make him filthy rich and get his revenge on Alvin and his two brothers.

"Oh wow!" Eleanor squealed with delight. She couldn't believe this was happening.....

"Really?" Jeanette asked, her paws clasped together around her heart...if only Olivia could see them now....

Ian nodded his head to confirm his answer.

"Brittany, isn't that great?" Eleanor asked a-non moving Brittany, tapping her on the shoulder.

Brittany replied with a small voice that was so unlike her's, with little emotion in it:

"That's......great," And it was, even though you couldn't see it written on her face. Brittany was over the moon and in her head she kept on chanting: "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" This was it.....her sister's and her self's big chance.....

"Great!" Ian said as he smiled and looked at the three girls. "Let's go,"

"What shall we do, boss?" Ian picked up the box that held the female chipmunks and turned to find Mink standing in front of him, Monk just behind him.

"Just....tidy up this place," Ian said as he gestured to the dirty plates and cups scattered around the apartment.

"Sounds easy enough," Mink said as he nodded his head and looked at his mission, which were the plates and cups. "We can handle that,"

"Yeah, I bet you can," Ian said with a low sarcastic tone that neither Mink or Monk picked up on, which he was grateful for. He turned, ready to leave the apartment. "Oh," He stopped making his way to the door, and faced Monk and Mink once more. "If the cops phone and ask if you have seen me, just say "No","

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor raised their eyebrows at this.

"Why would the cops phone me and ask if I've seen you?" Mink asked with a raised eyebrow, a similar expression as the female chipmunks had.

"Oh," Ian thought of a reason fast. "You know cause....they want my autograph cause I'm so famous and everything....."

"OK," Luckily for Ian, Mink took the reason without another question.

"Well, let's go girls.....and make you into superstars!" Ian said enthusiastically. But what he was thinking in his head was: "_And make me tons of money!_"

And as Brittany left the apartment with her two sisters around her so happy and excited, she only hoped that this wouldn't end in tears....

*

**Two Weeks Later.....**

Boy, was Brittany wrong! And she was glad she was wrong! How could she ever doubt her "Uncle Ian"? How could she not like him from the start? He was so cool, and comforting and helped them whenever they were in trouble (which was hardly ever). He was like an angel sent from God to help them achieve their dream, and boy, was he making it happen for them.

But how did she get where she and her sisters were right now? How did she get to be sun-bathing outside near a swimming pool in the property of a mansion? How did it all come to this? Well, it isn't that hard to explain.....

Signed up to Jett Records, recorded first single, became a huge hit, made tons of money, Ian got his old job back, brought his old mansion back......it was that easy.

But it wasn't easy, for Ian anyway. For Ian it was a completely different story.....

The day Ian took the girls to record their first single, unknown to them, Ian had been fired from Jett Records, the music company he used to be boss of until Alvin and his brothers decided to end his power at the top.

So, in order for him to get the female singing rat trio to be signed up with Jett Records, he had to change his look altogether. Before he took the girls to Jett Records, he brought himself a new suit, a fake beard, a fake moustache and black-shaded sunglasses that covered Ian's eyes. He put on his disguise and carried the girls to record their new single.

But when asked by Brittany why he was buying new clothes, he replied:

"Well, I have to look business-like and...the beard and the moustache is to make myself look like someone else. I was fired from this place because The Chipmunks told the company never to employ me again. The beard and the moustache are crucial....."

Jeanette and Eleanor seemed to accept what Ian was telling them. Brittany, on the other hand, wasn't believing any of it. She muttered something unrecognizable under her breathe.

When Ian had finally arrived at Jett Records with the name "Gofstolf Hunderson" and the female chipmunks in the box, he was happy to find that security and nobody in the whole building knew who he truly was. He presented the female chipmunks to the present boss of Jett Records, Daniel Peters. Ian ordered the girls to perform "Single Ladies" by Beyonce. The girls were a little frightened at first, but they became more relaxed by time and performed. Daniel Peters loved the act and signed them up straight away.

When asked what their band was called, Brittany was on her hind legs to speak, but Ian cut her off easily: "Brittany and the Chipettes," Ian said with a smile. "And their gonna be huge!"

The next couple of days, the girls were back at Mink and Monk's apartment. When Ian asked if they had any ideas for a single, Brittany showed him a song she had been working on for quite some time. Brittany and her sisters performed it to him and when they were done, he scooped them all up, plonked them in the box ("Watch it!" Brittany screamed as she fell into the box.), and dashed out of the apartment to Jett Records to record the hot new single.

After days of recording, tweaking and tuning up vocals and the track, the song was ready for release. It was released worldwide and in a matter of hours, it had already made seven-hundred thousand dollars. Ian had even recorded a video of The Chipettes on his phone and uploaded it to popular video website, You-Tube; the video received twenty-million video views and was growing every day.

When The Chipette's single had made over 5 million dollars, Ian decided it was a good idea to move to a better living environment....namely, back at his old mansion. He brought back his old mansion and all of his possessions, including some new ones. Though when he left Mink and Monk's apartment (Which he and The Chipettes were relieved to be away from), he hired both Mink and Monk as security guards for his mansion and to keep The Chipette's safe. They were dumb and he knew this, but they were loyal to him and he could use their loyalty to his advantage.

Daniel Peters, the owner of Jett Records, was receiving non-stop phone messages and e-mails from thousands of people asking about his hot new band: "The Chipettes". The pressure was getting to him and he couldn't deal with it any longer. When Ian Hawke (disguised as Gofstolf Hunderson) asked if he could take over, Daniel Peters jumped to answer and said: "Yes!" straight away. Ian was on top once again, exactly where he belonged....

From then on, life became easier for Brittany and her sisters. Whatever they wanted, Ian brought it for them. Anything and everything they always wanted, he brought for them. Brittany was on top of the world and she couldn't see a reason why she should be sad....

But there was one thing Ian couldn't buy for his femal chipmunk trio.....something Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all too blind to see that they were missing in their lifes......that they had all experienced but couldn't put a price tag on.....friendship....

*

**Two weeks ago.....**

The day the chipettes had left the Seville house, Alvin and his brothers found it a lot harder for them to stay happy. They didn't know why but when the chipettes had left, it was like they took a piece of themselves with them. It didn't make all that much sense to any of the chipmunks, so they didn't question it at all; they just ignored it, or tried to at least.

For the rest of the day, they sat themselves stuck on the couch, watching "Spongebob Squarepants" on the TV; a small laugh escaped their mouths when something funny happened on the screen, except for the one or two laugh, they were quite for the remaining of the day. Miss Miller, who believed The Chipmunks had been kidnapped due to the reason that it was so quite in the house lately and didn't hear a single object break into millions of pieces due to Alvin's antics, Miss Miller phoned the police. Due to the fact that Miss Miller sat in the armchair opposite the couch while she phoned the police, she quickly told the police woman on the other end of the line:

"Oh my gracious! I think I've just found "The Squirrels!" sitting on the couch in David's living room!"

The police woman on the end didn't even have time to say: "Huh?" before the line was cut short.

Around five forty-five, Dave returned home from work at Jett Records. His day was busy, what with scheduling a concert and putting in plans for a new single, Dave was exhausted. When the slam of the door was heard throughout the house, Miss Miller came bonding out of the kitchen to greet the exhausted man.

"Oh, David!" Miss Miller said loudly as she wrapped her arms around Dave. "You're home at last!"

"Ye-s," Dave said, trying to wiggle himself out of Miss Miller's bone crunching hug. "But, Miss Miller, you're crunching my spine,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, David," Miss Miller let go immediately. "It's just felt like you've been gone for weeks!"

"It feels like that, let me tell you," Dave said with a warm smile as he walked into the dining area, placing his briefcase on the table. "So, where are the boys? I have some great news for them!"

"Boys?" Miss Miller asked confused. "What boys?"

"You know....the chipmunk boys I left you with to look after?" Dave said slowly, hoping Miss Miller hadn't accidently sold his three boys to a neighbour or sent them back to the forest.

"Oh....the squirrel boys!" Miss Miller said nodding her head and smiling all the while. "Their in the living room watching the TV,"

"Their chipmunks," Dave corrected, remembering the awfull bad memory Miss Miller had.

"Who are?" Miss Miller said, looking around the room, as if Dave was talking to someone else.

"The boys," Dave said, moving his head from side to side a little.

"Your boys are chipmunks?" Miss Miller said in a shocked voice as if she had only heard about this.

"Yes," Dave replied, a little frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me you had both squirrel and chipmunk sons, David!?" Miss Miller said as she picked up a wooden spoon and waved in front of Dave's face, in a scolding way. "I need to know these things!"

Giving up on Miss Miller, Dave dropped the subject all together. "I hope Alvin wasn't too much of pain to handle," he said as he took off his coat and hung it up on a rack in the hallway. Dave was quite surprised to find his house in one piece.....

"Oh, not at all, not at all," Miss Miller said happily as she followed Dave. "They've been little angles, all six of them,"

"Six?" Dave raised an eyebrow and looked at Miss Miller.

"Yes, David, six" Miss Miller said in a calm, sweet voice. "I remember you, specifically, leaving me with six children.....three were boys and three were girls....."

And it hit Dave like a bolt of lightning; of course, the girls. The three chipmunk girls that his boys had found (and tried to hide).

"Oh, yes, you're right," Dave said, nodding his head.

"When have I ever been wrong?"

Dave thought it best not to answer that question. Instead, he made his way to the living room where he found all three of his boys glued to the couch, their eyes droopy and unmoving, watching the TV all the while. But where were the girls?

"Hi boys," Dave said in a cheerful voice, as he stood next to the couch, looking down at his boys.

"Hi," his chipmunk sons replied in a bored, tired voice in unison.

"Had a good day?" Dave asked as he sat on the armchair opposite the couch. He looked at each of his sons; each had the same tired, droopy expression on their furry little face.

"_They must be knackered from all the playing they had with the girls_....." Dave thought. But, where were the girls, anyway?

"Fine," The dull reply was.

*ADDED PART BELOW!*

"OK, boys," Dave said in a cheerful voice, as he smiled down at his boys. "I have some great news for you!" He couldn't wait to see their faces.....

"What's that, Dave?" Alvin asked in his dull and bored voice, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

Dave thought it was a bit weird that his boys wern't excited at what he was about to tell them. They should be jumping up and down with anticipation, not glued sitting on the couch with a dull and drewery expression on their face! But whatever was the problem, Dave decied to ignore it for the while. Maybe the great news he was about to tell them would cheer them up.....

"OK, you ready?" Dave asked, his hands out, waiting for their reply.

"Yes," was the steady reply.

"OK, I decied to tell you boys first," Dave started, as, one by one, each of his son's furry, dull and droppy faces, looked up at him, a little curiosity on their faces. "This news is about the girls......."

At once, all of the chipmunks eyes grew wide. Theodore seemed to be fidgerting and squiming a little.

"After much thought, I have decied to let the girls stay with us for awhile," Dave said as he smiled down at his boys, knowing this would defaintly cheer them up. But, surprisingly to Dave, this did not cheer his boys at all. If possible, their faces turned more droppey and dull. "Until they get back on their feet, that is," Dave added. He wait for a reaction but a reaction did not come. He continued:

"I still don't know why their here in house, but if they need anything, just tell them to ask me," Dave said. He felt kinda guilty about the way he treated the girls when he first met them (The whole "getting rid of them" event poped in his mind) So, feeling like he needed to repay thegirls, Dave decied it would be best if he could help them anyway possible. Maybe he could help them find a new home.....

"Anything, anything they need, just tell them and I'll see what I can do," And with that, Dave finished. He still didn't understand why his boy's wern't happy for the girls. And speaking of girls......

*ADDED PART ABOVE!*

"So," Dave clapped his hands as he scanned the room. "Where are those little friends of yours? The Chipettes, where are they?"

And as if Dave had just said a magic word, Theodore burst into tears. He covered his paws, trying to wipe his tears away with all his might, but it didn't work. He jumped off from the couch and scurried away in the direction of his brother's shared bedroom, crying as he left.

Dave gave a surprised and questionable expression. Simon put his paw to his nose and shook his head from side to side as he sighed deeply.

Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll go see if Theodore is OK," And Alvin left, leaving a stunned Dave and chipmunk that didn't know what to do.

"What.....what did I say that upset Theodore?" Dave asked in a concerned voice for his son. He didn't mean to upset him so....."What happened while I was gone?" Dave targeted this question at Simon.

Simon lifted his head, looked at Dave with sad eyes, sighed deeply and said:

"It's a long story....."

*

It took Simon no longer than fifteen minutes to tell Dave everything that had happened while he was gone at work.....Alvin and Brittany's fight.....getting to know the female chipmunks....another Alvin and Brittany fight....The Chipettes and Simon and his brothers singing against each other.....Alvin and Brittany's big bust-up argument....The Chipettes gone and their letter discovered in Dave's room.

When the story was finished, Dave had understood why Theodore (and Alvin and Simon) were so upset. It was never nice to lose a friend...and Dave had learnt that through personal experience....

*ADDED PART BELOW*

And now that he thought of it, Dave finally understood why his boys looked even sadder whan Dave had told them the "great news". The Chipettes could stay....but they weren't even here! Dave now felt horrible; he shouldn't have brought up the "news" in the first place and he was now kicking himself, mentally, for upsetting his boys. He hurt them....

*ADDED PART ABOVE*

Alvin had successfully (somehow), dissolve Theodore's tears into small sniffles. When Theodore had calmed down enough, Dave apologized for upsetting him so, which Theodore replied with a sad smile and with the words:

"It's OK, Dave; you didn't know," But Dave was sorry, nontheless.

When Dave had had a good read at the letter that The Chipettes had left, Dave tried to explain to his boys that the girls only left because they had dreams to achieve and that they didn't care about any less about his boys. Alvin, Simon and Theodore all somewhat understood, but their heads were down when they nodded.

At around six o'clock, Dave showed Miss Miller to the door, his boys by his feet.

"Thank you for taking care of the boys, Miss Miller," Dave said as he opened the front door.

"It wasn't a problem, David," Miss Miller said as she hugged Dave, once more. "Not a problem. Now, where are they?"

"Down here, granny!" Alvin shouted by Dave's feet.

"Oh, there you are, you cute little darlings!" She tapped each of them on the head.

"Why did I even shout out?" Alvin muttered.

"Good-night, Miss Miller!" Dave waved good-bye to the elderly woman leaving his house. Alvin, Simon and Theodore waved, not really in the mood to talk.

"Just give me a ring whenever you need a babysitter!" Miss Miller shouted back.

"Oh, trust me!" Alvin shouted. "We will...." Dave closed the door. "...not." Alvin finished his sentence.

The day was done.....

Other the past few days, Alvin, Simon and Theodore did hardly anything around the house. They mostly watched TV, but when Dave complained that they should do something, they decided to just play on Alvin's X-Box 360 console, but Dave got fed up with this, too. The same process happened everyday with the same results....

The Chipmunks did perform at a few concerts and gigs, but their notes were flat, Alvin had forgotten some lyrics to the songs (Which he never did), chorography was a mess....the whole performance was dead. It was like, they had lost their soul, their feelings, their lifeness.....and Dave could defiantly see it. Their concert ratings were as low as ever.

Feeling worried and concerned for his boys, Dave sat them all done and asked if they were OK. They all replied with a "Yes," But Dave knew that meant "No" and decided to probe. But he stopped when Alvin shouted out: "Drop it Dave! Drop it!" And he did.

When Alvin heard a voice on the radio one morning announce that a new band known as "The Chipettes", a singing trio of female chipmunks, Alvin thought he misheard. But when he heard the sweet voice of Brittany, his heart stopped and he felt like he was on cloud nine. He heard her voice...her sweet, beautiful voice, again, in his head, around him. He forgot how much he missed her voice, either screeching or sweet.

But if Brittany and her sisters were on the radio that meant.....they did it! They achieved their dreams; their famous, their signed up to a music producer, a music producer signed them up! They did it!

When all three brothers screamed at the top of their lungs for each other to go to where each other were, they met up in their bedroom and all three of them said at the same time:

"THEY DID IT!"

"The Chipettes" single was called "Never Had A Dream Come True". It's an emotional song about people who didn't achieve their dream until they found their one true love. Alvin thought it was a little lovey-dovey, but he kinda liked it and he could hear the music genius behind it; Brittany.

Alvin guessed that the lyrics were the same lyrics Brittany was writing down when he and she had their big bust-up argument.

It was a beautiful song, and Alvin and his brothers heard it every day when it came on the radio:

**Song: Never Had A Dream Come True**

**(Link to the song on my profile!)**

_Ooh..._

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind _

Brittany and her sisters had to leave Alvin and his brothers......

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

But did Brittany regret leaving Alvin? Alvin sure regretted having that fight with Brittany...oh boy, did he.....  
_  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)_

But there is "use" looking back? Isn't there? No....it's all ready happened and no-one can change that....Brittany and his sisters wouldn't become famous and Alvin didn't want to take her happiness away...

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_And Alvin couldn't let go of Brittany....._

_Chorus  
I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day_

How Alvin couldn't get this girl out of his mind......

_  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

And that was why Alvin was so upset....a part with him was with Brittany and he wouldn't be whole until he found her once more....

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
Amd tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_Chorus  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head _

The dream that Brittany would return....  
_  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_

And Alvin wasn't ready to say good-bye....

_Chorus_

_A part of me will always be with you..._

END SONG

--

**Two Weeks Later.....**

It was another miserable day at the Seville house. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were sitting at the couch, the TV on, watching The Chipette's music video to "Never Had A Dream Come True". They felt more depressed than ever....

Dave entered the kitchen. He noticed his boys miserable on the couch. Maybe a snack will cheer them up....

"Boys, I'm making your favourite snack!" Dave announced loudly as he opened the cabinet doors.

"What's that, Dave?" Alvin replied in a toneless voice.

"Toaster waffles, of course!" Dave said in a happy enthusiastic voice, as he took out the Toaster waffle packets.

"Yay" Alvin cheered, dully as he swung his fist in the air.

"I'm bursting with anticipation" Simon said in a miserable tone.

"Mmm" Theodore didn't even scurry other to Dave in the kitchen.

Dave stopped what he was doing and asked:

"Could you say that with a little more enthusasism?" He looked in his boys direction. "You boys love toaster waffles!"

"Yay!" Alvin said with much force as possible to sound happy.

"I'm bursting with anticipation!" Simon said doing the same as Alvin.

"Mmm!" Theodore rubbed his tummy.

"That's more like it!" Dave said in a happy voice. He put all three toaster waffles onto a plate and into a microwave. After about a minute, he took out the plate, put it on the counter and said:

"Now, come get it!"

"No," All three chipmunks said in a dull voice. Dave sighed, walked over to the TV, turned it off and sat in the armchair.

"Hey!" Alvin exclaimed, as he stood. "We were watching that!"

"No, you weren't," Dave replied as he looked down at his deflated sons. "You are all being upset because your friends aren't here,"

"Stop it, Dave!" Alvin shouted.

"No," Dave said, loudly. "This has to be done," He sighed, rubbed his face with his hands and continued: "I know you miss the girls....."

"Miss them?" Alvin laughed a little, folded his arms and showed Dave his back. "I don't miss them at all!"

"Alvin, of course you do," Dave said, being gentle as possible. "Their your friends and..."

"I don't have any friends!" Alvin shot back at Dave and then showed his back again.

"You do, Alvin" Dave said as he looked at the back of his son's head. "It's just that-"

"Then why ain't they here?" Alvin turned to face Dave and gestured around the house, signalling that no chipette was here. "Well, Dave, why haven't they returned to us?"

Simon and Theodore looked up at Dave with hopeful eyes, expecting an answer from their surrogate father.

"Well...maybe they just..." But Alvin didn't let Dave get in with a comeback.

"Maybe they just had enough with us!" Alvin said as he came a bit closer to Dave, looking straight up at his eyes. "Maybe they thought we didn't care about them! Maybe they're not really our friends!"

Dave saw how hurt Alvin looked and it hurt him badly.

"Alvin, you don't mean that, you know you don't." Dave said as he tried to put his hand around Alvin in a comforting gesture, but Alvin merely pushed Dave's hand to the side. " I think you are friends. And, you might have been more than friends with one of them...."

If Alvin wasn't drinking something, he was sure he would have spat it out at this very second. What did Dave say? Did he just imply that......he couldn't do that! Simon and Theodore looked to Alvin.

"Oh, don't you try that, Dave!" Alvin exclaimed wagging his claw at Dave to see. "I know what you're doing! You're trying to blurt my true feelings for Brittany." Alvin didn't know why he was saying what he was saying, but he had to. "Yeah, you want me to shout out "I love Brittany!" don't you? Well, here's some little information for you; I DON'T!"

And with that said, Alvin folded his arms and turned his back.

Dave was expecting a reaction like that, so he wasn't that all surprised. He knew there was something between Alvin and Brittany.....parents can sense these things....

"Alvin, I've seen how you act around the girl," Dave hadn't seen much, but he could perfectly tell that something special was formed. "Admit it, your head over heels for the girl,"

"I AM NOT!" Alvin didn't mean for his reply to come out so loudly. He faced Dave, covered his mouth, blushed and said in a defensive tone: "Well, even if I was...you know in love with her, that doesn't mean that I care if she stays or goes! I'm glad...yeah, I'm glad their gone...and I hope they never come back ever again!" Alvin didn't mean any of it......but his feelings did.....

Giving up on Alvin, Dave turned to Simon and Theodore.

"Simon, Theodore, could you please speak some sense into your brother?" Neither Simon or Theodore said a word for a minute or two; both were deep in thought.

"I have no comment," Simon replied, his eyes looking down.

"Theodore?" Dave asked. Theodore was fiddling with his paws, his head down, tears threatening to escape....

"I thought they were our friends." Theodore choked out in a sad voice. "I thought we would all play games and have fun and laugh and joke and be happy. But I was wrong.....they were never our friends..." Theodore started to cry into his paws; Simon comforted him.

"Yes, Theodore, they are...." Dave said in a calm and gentle voice.

"Then why ain't they here now, Dave?" Alvin asked in strong voice, tears almost leaking out. "Huh? Why ain't they here having fun with us, playing games, joking, laughing! Why ain't they here?"

"I...they....don't...." Dave tried to say a reply, but it come out in jumbled words.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Dave" said Alvin as he jumped off the couch and started to walk away from Dave and walk in the direction of his brother's shared bedroom. "They don't like us," Simon and Theodore followed suit.

"Oh, you still haven't answered my question yet, Dave" Alvin said as he looked at Dave once more before he left the room. "If they liked us so much, why ain't they here?"

"I....you..." But Dave didn't have an answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought,"

And Alvin left the room, leaving Dave alone in the living room with his thoughts and an unanswered question from Alvin....

But Dave's thought process time was short lived, for two minutes later the phone started to ring. Dave got up and walking in the direction of the ringing phone, shouting as he went: "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He picked up the receiver and said:

"Hello?"

"Is this David Seville?" A familiar voice on the other end of the phone asked. Where had he heard this before? "Manager of "Alvin and the Chipmunks"?"

"Yes," Dave replied. "Who wants to know?"

"Me, Mr. Seville," The voice continued. "I am calling you to inform you that I am the new boss of Jett Records,"

This was a surprise....

"What? What happened to Daniel?" Dave asked in an urgent voice. "Who are you?"

There was a slight pause....

"You know me, Mr. Seville...." The voice said in a cool tone.

This only made Dave more confused. "What?"

"I am also phoning you to inform you that your band, "Alvin and the Chipmunks" has been fired from Jett Records"

"WHAT!?" Dave screamed into the other end. "There has to be some kind of mistake! You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can," The voice said, coolly. "I just did, I'm the boss of Jett Records,"

Dave didn't know what to say except:

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

There was a slight pause, yet again, a small chuckle and the cool voice said:

"I told you Dave; I never lose,"

The cool voice hung up.

The dream had ended......

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N:**

**This was some chapter to write up!**

**Well, how was it? Good, bad....sad?**

**However you felt about this chapter, let me know by leaving me a review!**

**Initially I had most of this written up, but I didn't have all of it.**

**Well, before I leave you guys, I would just like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Thanks for being with me for another year and reading all of my fanfics!**

**Please leave a review!  
**

**See ya all in the new year! :)**

**OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)**

**Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!!**

**Peace out for now!!!**

**~mpkio2~**


	23. Dave Losses Everything

**A/N: **

**GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**I HAVE ADDED AN EXTRA PART!**

OK, Here are the stats:

268 Reviews – (Somebody just reviewed this story as I was about to post this chapter!) OMG! That's over 35 reviews since I last updated! That's the most reviews I have received for a single update! (UPDATE: I went back and fixed the stats for the reviews)  
22,045 – That just over 3,00 views! Thank you so much people! Please keep reading!

Here's the recommendations:

My first recommendation is a one-shot for all those Theo/Ellie fans out there. It's called Theodore's Solo and is written by sonicx man. It's very cute and it's based on the song Why Don't You Kiss Her? by Jesse McCartney (Who is the voice of Theodore in the 2007/2009 movies!) Go read now! My second recommendation is a story based on the Squeakquel called Love at First Sight by MasterTigress. Because the author thought there wasn't enough romance between the Munks' and the ette's (Which I agree), she wrote her own story that has Alvin/Brittany, Simon/Jeanette and Theoodre/Elanor! All couple fans go read it now! It's so cute and fluffy! My third and last recommendation is called Through The Storm by Jamie73. Dave is out and is heading home, leaving the chipmunks alone at home through a storm. Will they see the end of it? Go read it cause 80's Munk's rule!

And that's all the recommendation's this week people! :)

**Real A/N:**

First of all, it's 20010!!! I hope you all had a great Christmas (I was sick!) and a pleasant transition into the new year!

OK, So I did see the "Squeakquel" during the Christmas break. I thought it was pretty good (Though the 2007 movie is still my fav!). The only thing that bothered me about the movie is that it contained no original songs by The Chipmunks or The Chipettes! I mean, at least the2007 movie had original songs! This one had none! WTF? Either than that, it wasa good film.

Now, I'm not goanna change anything about this story; I'm goanna stick with my plan. I' not goanna add new charcters (Like Toby) or send The Chipmunk and The Chipettes to school or anything like that. I'm goanna stick to my storyline and keep it orginal. Sorry to disappoint people who thought otherwise.

Also, I have been receiving a lot of reviews and messages asking if I work with "20th Century Fox" and on "The Squeakquel". The answer is no. Even though my fanfic story and "The Squeakquel" had a lot of silmilarities with each other. Scarry…. I don't work with "20th Centurt Fox", thought I wouldn't mind one day.

I am feeling a lot beeter now (I was very ill over Christmas) and I am back at college, trying to study hard. It's een really cold here in Britain with a lotof heavy snow and temperatures reaching -20c1 (OMG!) Just thought I would let you know about that….

Hmm….oh! I'm working on a download for my "Alvin And The chipmunks 2: The Chipettes Original Soundtrack". It should be done soon and I'll post it as soon as I can! :)

END SEGMENT-

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply to "DicRox09" :**

It's gonna get emotional!

But the plot thickens and Ian worms his way in with The Chipettes and…..just read it!

Hope you enjoy the size and quality! :)

**Reply To "ChipmunkfanNo.1" :**

If you can believe it, it gets even worse in this chapter!

Yeah, the boys are miserable….and some else is going to get miserable (I bet you can guess who from the Chapter title!)

Enjoy! :)

**Reply To "Sabor464":**

Just wait until you find out what happened to a different character in those two weeks! It's really bad!

And there's another….I can't tell you; you gotta read it! :)

**Reply to "jon":**

This story is in the "Amazing" section? Really? I didn't even know there was an 2Amazing" section! Wow.

I' so happy you're enjoying this story!

Remember to review this chapter once you have read it! :)

- END SEGMENT –

This chapter is long, so I hope you've got snacks, water and are sitting comfortably!

Remember, this is "Chapter 20" not "Chapter 23", OK?

And now, I am happy to introduce, "Chapter 20 – Dave Losses' Everything"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny). This chapter is suitable for all to enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville or Ian Hawke (Boo!!! Die Ian! Die!) or Miss Miller (Yay for her!) I do, however, own Mink and Monk and Daniel Peters.

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

* * *

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 20 **

**Dave Losses' Everything**

It had been the most miserable week Dave had ever experience since his boys had lived with him. Before Dave had ever met the three chipmunk brothers he came to love as his own sons, he was felt like something was missing in his life, like a piece was missing from his heart and he had to find that piece (Well….pieces) to make himself complete. It turned out that the "pieces" found him instead.

When he meet Alvin, Simon, and Theodore he knew in the first couple weeks that he knew them, they were what he was looking for; they were something that Dave could live for, something he could love. And since all that time ago, his boys had made him so happy; what with their bouncy attitudes, their wonderful different personalities that, certainly, clashed at times, and their soothing singing voices that easily blended with each other to make a soothing harmony.

But there was also something that Dave was missing; a piece of himself. But this piece was different to his boys. This piece was a different kind of love, the only kind of love that is expressed between two people. He had found that piece long ago, so long ago in fact, he remembered the first time he met it in high school. Thought they had been friends for years, Dave always wanted the piece to be more than "friends" to him. But the piece was wary of him. Last year, he almost blew his chances with the piece by saying that his life was sabotaged by talking chipmunks. But it turned out well in the end, for the piece believed him when the chipmunks that sabatoged his life became international rock stars. The "piece" is of course, the woman next door, the girl that had always been there, Claire Wilson.

Dave and Claire had been a couple for a year, ever since that day when Dave saved his talking chipmunk sons from the evil clutches of Ian Hawke. Claire had helped Dave on that occasion and Dave had to repay her by taking her out to diner. She accepted and the two were like two-love-sick puppy dogs.

But lately, Dave noticed Claire hadn't been ringing him as much as she used to do. Dave figured that their last date did not help their relationship status at all.

But as Dave collapsed on his bed, exhausted, he remembered why he and Claire were no longer on speaking terms……

*

**Two Weeks Ago…**

It was the night Dave returned from working at Jett Records, expecting to see the glowing faces of his chipmunk sons once he told them the great news he had about their female friends, but he soon discovered (by his sons) that the girls had fled, that he, Dave, unexpectedly found the cardboard-box that the female chipmunks were discovered in. Dave remembered how he brought the box into his home and thinking (due to the beeping on the answer machine) believed that he brought a bomb into his house. It was embarrassing when found out what the noise really was and made it all that much more embarrassing due to the fact that he found out with his boys in the same room as himself.

Dave opened the box, but there was nothing in the box except for these little plasterine foam squares, the type of material you use if you want to keep a fragile object in one piece when you mail it to someone. He didn't understand; someone couldn't have sent him three female chipmunks to his front door….could they? Dave sat down, his hands covering his face. Who would send him three female chipmunks? Dave didn't have an answer.

"Maybe Simon would know,"

And at that exact moment, everything that Simon had told him that evening rushed into his head…..his boys and the girls arguing over who gets the band name "The Chipmunks", the girl's brutal and dramatic story of losing a friend back in Australia and escaping on a cruise ship to reach America and, incidentally, arriving on Dave's front doorstep, Alvin arguing with Brittany saying that she owed him a new robotic toy and…….

Dave took his hands off of his face. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. Of course…..Alvin. It was always Alvin! That's why there wasn't an object in the box, that was how the girls had landed on Dave's doorstep…..it was Alvin! He had, according Alvin, "burrowed" Dave's credit card to buy a robotic toy! And the girls climbed in the box that Alvin's stolen toy was in….which lead straight to the Seville's house! How could Dave forget?; Simon had only told less than three hours ago; he must have been really tired.

"When Alvin wakes up, he is grounded!" Dave thought, angrily and determined. But something else had flashed in his mind. Grounded…..Alvin, he was already grounded! Yes, he was grounded for so many things he had done from the past forty-eight hours! He had….made a racket in Dave's car when Dave was driving his boys to their comeback concert, had brought in three females chipmunks into the house, had trashed the house when he found said chipmunks and, to top it all off, had attacked Miss Miller with toaster waffles! If Dave's mind served him correctly, Alvin was grounded for two weeks in total.

"Oh yes," Dave thought. "He is defiantly grounded."

The next morning, however, when the sun was shining over the Seville house, an angry Dave shouted "Alvin! Come to me at once!", Dave was shocked and surprised to hear that Alvin didn't reply with a witty comeback. In fact he didn't speak at all. When he reached Dave's feet, his head down low and his body, somewhat, slouched and mumbled, Dave didn't know what to do.

"Err....Alvin?" Dave's voice came out a little lower than usual. His normally cheeky chipmunk son looked up at hi when his name was called, his eyes large and sad.

"Yes, Dave?" Alvin said in voice that was so unlike his own cocky voice. "What is it?"

"You could be tricking me?" Dave thought, but when he looked around the room and sat that his two other sons, Simon and Theodore, who were both sitting on the couch, watching TV, had the exact expression as Alvin's and the same slouched body as Alvin's, Dave quickly put the thought of "trickery" at the back of his head.

Why were his boys upset? Dave knew the answer straight away....they missed the girls. They missed the girls and they were all depressed.....in pain...

Dave looked back down at his son. He couldn't take the look he saw on his son's face any longer....it hurt that he, his son, was in so much pain, that it was a look he wasn't use to seeing on his over-confident and flirty face.

Dave finally sighed after much time. He just couldn't do it....

"It's.....nothing, it's nothing, Alvin," Dave said as he looked away from Alvin's face. "You go and have some fun," Alvin walked, slowly with his head facing the ground, on his hind legs, that is before he gave Dave a suspicious glance.

Alvin didn't deserve to be grounded, not now while he felt miserable. Alvin was already in enough pain and any more pain wouldn't help him any better.

Alvin joined his brothers on the couch, watching TV, where he and his brothers spent most of the morning and, no doubt, they would spend most of the afternoon doing the same thing.

The day went by rather slowly for Dave. He didn't have any work or meeting to attend to at Jett Records, so he had the whole day to himself. The first thing he did was to tidy up some of the mess that was left by the destruction that Alvin and the female chipmunks had made, in the living room. Dave believed Alvin should be doing this job, but, seeing the circumstances he was in, Dave decided to let it go. Dave also cleaned up the kitchen, mess from last night's dinner and the mess that was caused when Dave tried to catch the girl's yesterday morning in his kitchen and tried to get rid of the female chipmunks. After this, he didn't have that much to do.

As Dave walked back and forth though the living room while tidy up in the kitchen (He had to walk through the living room because he had to the garbage sacks outside the front door), Dave could hear this annoying beeping. The same beeping, in fact, he heard, two nights ago. As Dave scanned the room, his eyes landed on the answer machine, where the beeping sound was coming from. Of course, there was a message on the phone!

Dave walked up to the answer machine and clicked the "play" button. Immediately, a female voice spoke out of the speaker. A voice he hadn't heard in days; it was Claire:

"Err....Dave, hi. It's me, Claire. Well, obviously. I'm just calling to remind you about our date on Saturday. At Le Fergo's at eight o'clock. I hope you'll be there. Don't disappoint me,"

Claire's voice faded and the tape ended. His date with Claire! Of course, how could he forget such a thing! He had to be there for eight o'clock on....Saturday! That was tonight! Straight after this information was formed in Dave's mind, he picked up the receiver and dialled a number, as fast as he could.

He only hoped Miss Miller would be free for tonight.

Around six o'clock that evening, Dave tried to make himself look as handsome and sharp as he possibly could, which he wasn't that good at doing. He bathed, and wore his clean and pressed tuxedo. He put a bit a gel in his hair and smoothed it over as he combed his hair straight, sprayed deodorant all over himself and remembered to put his reserved booking which he had to show to the man serving at the entrance of the restraint. When he asked his boys how he looked, that all replied with "Fine". They didn't even glance at him.

Miss Miller was expected to be at his house at seven o'clock by the latest. It was now seven twenty-five and Dave was sitting anxiously and impatiently on the armchair in the living roo, his knees going up and down. When the sound of the front door was heard, Dave jumped up and answered the door. Fortunately for Dave, Miss Miller stood on his door step, dressed extravagantly. When Dave asked why Miss Miller was dressed in such a way, she answered with:

"Oh, David, you silly! You and I are going on a date! That's why you phoned me!"

Dave should have known Miss Miller would have gotten the wrong idea. After taking several minutes to explain to Miss Miller that he needed her to look after his boys (Which took a while since she always said: "But you phoned me cause you are going on a date with me!"), Dave patted each of son's heads and, finally, left feeling rather frustrated that the beginning of his night was not starting out so well.

It took Dave thirty minutes to drive into town (Traffic was horrendous!) where the restaurant, Le Fergo's, was the place to be where Dave and Claire would eat and dine. When Dave reached the entrance to the restraint, he showed his booking ticket to the man at the entrance. The man showed him to table number forty-four where a woman with shoulder length blonde hair in a long black formal dress, sat with a menu in her hands, her face covered by the object. She didn't even lift up her head when Dave sat in the seat opposite to her.

"Hi," Dave said, somewhat lamely, smiling, trying to be keep happy. There was no reply. "The traffic was really bad out there. You have no idea-" But he was cut off.

"You're late," Claire snapped, as she slammed the menu on the table, revealing an angry expression on her face. She had the smoothest cheeks and the reddest shade of lipstick was on her lips.

"Oh...err....the traffic....." Dave tried to explain in a nervous jittery voice. He knew he would be late.....but he tried his best not to be.

"Same old Dave," Claire muttered as she looked back to the menu, her head down. "Never there when you want him,"

Dave didn't like where this conversation was going so he changed the subject. He put his hands together on the table and looked around the room.

"This restaurant sure does look nice," he said as he smiled, nervously, looking around the room. The restraint was a decorated in a fine cream color. Gold drapes hung around the walls, lights and chandeliers were everywhere, giving the room a very golden glow. Plants were placed in corners of the room, a rose in a glass vase was place on the dining tables, and paintings were hung along the walls. Couples were sat at tables having a romantic evening; the room was packed.

Dave looked back to Claire. "You look nice," he said, smiling.

"Stop it," Claire said as she put the menu back down. "Stop it, Dave,"

Dave frowned a little and sighed. What was wrong with her?

"Claire, what's this all about?" Dave asked looking her in the eyes. "If it's because I was late, I'm sorry. But, I'm here now,"

"Here now?" Claire said in a bitter voice. "Here now!?" Her voice rose in volume; some people started to stare and whisper to the person next to them. "What about when I need you? What about when I needed your help? What about then Dave? What about then?"

Dave lowered his head a little. How could he have been so stupid? How could he forget about Claire? Why didn't he at least talk to her every night? Why did he forget about her?

"Claire..." his voice came out hoarse as he looked into Claire's eyes, hurt clearly written on them. "I've....just been working so hard and-" But Dave was cut off short.

"Of course," Claire said as she waved her hands in the air. "Work. That's all you ever do, Dave; Work. All you do is work for your boys....."

"Are you saying I shouldn't work for my boys?" Dave asked a little firmly, his voice, also, rising in volume. "Are you saying I should forget about them?"

"No, of course not!" Claire exclaimed. "I'm saying that you spend alot of time with them......"

Dave folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"And what is wrong with that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just one thing, Dave," Claire said, her voice lowering in volume and become a lot more calmer, sadder even. "You don't spend any time with me,"

Dave's heart stood still for a couple of seconds. He looked down once again, knowing of what Claire said was the truth; he hadn't spend any time with her for a very long time, and it was all his doing. No wonder she never phoned him.

There was a long pause in which neither of the couple talked or said anything to each other. The noises of the restraint was their only company and people had stopped staring at the silent the couple.

"Not once," Claire started after what felt like an eternity. "Did you ever compliment me on my work, on how I was doing, or how I felt. Nothing, you said nothing and that hurt me."

Claire was looking down and Dave could hear her sniffling. He didn't know if she was crying (Though he didn't doubt it) for he wasn't even looking at her; he was looking in some over part of the restraint, fighting the urge to cry.

"Claire, I.....I...." Dave didn't know what to say, what to do. It was his fault she was like this. It was all his fault.

And in a matter of seconds, Claire was standing, her bag in her hand, a tissue in the other.

"This was a stupid mistake," she muttered out."I didn't know why I bothered," And before Dave could comprehend what was happening so he could stop her, Claire was walking away from the table and exiting the restraint. She was gone.

Dave was left alone, stunned, and dateless. A second later, a waiter was by his side.

"Your order, sir?" The waiter asked in a French accent, as he took out a pen and a piece of paper ready to take Dave's order. Dave didn't respond straight away, but after the waiter had said: "Sir? Sir? Is sir ready to take his order?", Dave replied with:

"Yes," It came out cold and lifeless, so unlike Dave's voice. "Order for one. It could be for "one" for a long time."

*****

**Two Weeks Later...**

That was two weeks ago, and since that date, Claire, nor Dave, had tried to contact each other. Even though Dave resisted picking up the phone to say how sorry he was to her, he still felt like he should apologize to her. It was his fault their relationship was so bad and all he wanted was for things to go back the way they used to be. But that, sadly, was not going to happen any time soon.

Feeling like he wanted to sleep until all of his troubles had faded away, Dave sluggishly got under the covers of his bed, not wanting to change his clothes at all, brush his teeth or even tidy his room; he just wanted to sleep for he knew sleep was the one thing he knew what he wanted and he could achieve it.

The next day, Dave wasn't surprised when he woke up to discover that his boys were still lounging about in the living room, on the couch watching TV yet again. They were watching "SpongeBob Squarpants" (Dave knew for he heard the theme tune). It was the same episode that was on the day before and the day before that. But the chipmunk trio didn't care; they just stared mindlessly at the screen, not having a lot for their brains to function. The commercials were now on the screen. One of the commercials was for a singing artists concert.

"When is our next concert?" Simon barely asked in an almost zombie like voice.

"I. Don't. Care." Alvin said in small sentences, his head resting on his arms, his stomach on the couch and his legs in the air.

"Me either," Theodore murmured, nodding his head in agreement.

And at what Dave had just seen and heard, something inside him snapped. His boys didn't care about anything anymore, not even performing, which they all really loved doing. Dave couldn't bear to see them like this and he knew he had to do something. But what could he do? The new boss at Jett Records had fired his boys only yesterday, he couldn't possibly....

But wait, what if it was a prankster? Maybe Daniel Peters was still the boss of Jett Records! It's possible, no?

In two minutes later, Dave sat in his bedroom, a phone in his hand and his bedroom door closed (He didn't want any of the boys listen in on his conversation). He was phoning Jett Records to confirm who the boss of Jett Records truly was. After being holded on the line for ten extra minutes, Dave was finally through to a woman with a cool voice:

"Hello there, you are speaking to Diana Jones, receptionist of Jett Records. How may I help you today?" she asked in a fast voice.

"Err....hi," Dave replied. "I'm calling to confirm who the boss of Jett Records is,"

"Who is speaking, please?" The voice sounded awfully fake to Dave.

"Dave Seville,"

"Dave Seville?" The woman repeated. "You are employed at Jett Records are you not?"

"Yes I am," Dave answered.

"So sorry to hear that your band "Alvin and the Chipmunks" were fired only yesterday," Though the woman didn't sound "sorry" to Dave; she sounded fake.

"Thank you," He didn't have time for chit-chat. "My band "Alvin and the Chipmunks" may be fired, or they may not be. Now, about the boss of Jett Records...."

"Oh yes," The woman said, forgetting her "sorry" voice and returning to her "cool" voice. "According to my files, Gofstolf Hunderson replaced Daniel Peters as boss of Jett Records about a week ago,"

Dave had no idea who this Gofstolf Hunderson person was, but he had to meet hi; there had to be some kind of a mistake; his boys couldn't have been fired!

"OK, Thank you for your time," Dave said into the receiver.

"Is there anything else, Mr. Seville" The woman asked in her fake "sweet" voice.

"No, thank you," Dave said quickly. "Bye!"

"Are you-" But Dave didn't let her say another word as he slammed the receiver down, ceasing their conversation all together.

It was time Dave met this Gofstolf Hunderson and sort everything out, once and for all. When he stood up and walked to the door, he could tell it was slightly open; he was sure he closed it.

Dave told his boys he would be gone for about half hour. He told them snacks were in the kitchen, which they responded with a grumble. Surprising, Theodore didn't even race into the kitchen when Dave had closed the door behind him.

Dave arrived at Jett Records in no longer than fifteen minutes. He parked his small car outside and slammed the doors opened. Everybody in the room looked at him as he entered and whispered. Dave ignored the whispers and the people all together. He walked quickly up to the front desk, looked down at the woman who sat behind the desk and said:

"I wanna see the guy who's in charge around here," Dave said in a forceful tone. "I wanna see him right now!"

"Sir," The woman said in her cool voice; she sounded very familiar – she was the same woman that was on the phone to Dave. "Mr. Hunderson is in a meeting and he-"

"You tell him to come down here right now, or I'll-"

"And what, pray tell, would you do?" came a voice from behind Dave. Dave turned around and was face to face with a man with a beard, a moustache and whose eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Dave asked.

"I'm the guy who's in charge around here," said the man, quoting what Dave had said moments ago.

"You're Gofstolf Hunderson?" Dave asked, looking the man other. For some reason, Dave sensed he knew the man. The man nodded. "Right, there must be some kind of a mistake...."

"No mistake, Mr. Seville," Gofstolf Hunderson said in a calm voice. "Your band "Alvin and the Chipmunks" are fired from Jett Records,"

"And that's another thing!" Dave said rather loudly. "How the heck do you know my name?" Gofstolf Hunderson shook his head.

"You're so naive,"

"That doesn't really answer my question," Dave muttered angrily.

"You'll have to work it out," Gofstolf Hunderson said as he put a cigar to his mouth and took out a lighter.

"That's it!" Dave yelled loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at the scene between Dave and the boss. "You're gonna hire my boys back, or I'll...."

"Oh no, no, no," Gofstolf Hunderson said just as loudly as Dave. "I'll do the opposite of that Mr. Seville; I'll fire you!"

"What?" Dave exclaimed.

"Yes, you, Dave Seville have been fired from Jett Records,"

Dave was so stupid; he let his emotions get in the way, fog his mind and forgotten that he was arguing with his boss, and now there was no chance in getting the boys re-hired by Jett records. Not only that, but he got himself fired in the process. Now there wasn't any chance that neither himself nor his boys would ever get re-hired back to Jett Records, not with the huge stunt Dave had just pulled.

"I hope your next single is a hit," Gofstolf Hunderson said in a humorous voice. He turned on his heel and started to leave Dave. "Oh, wait," He turned back to face Dave. "No-one will be able to listen to it," He laughed loudly as he turned, once again, and left Dave stunned to the spot.

As Dave drove home, he had no idea how he was gonna break the news to his boys. He had to tell them very gently cause he knew that their career meant a lot to them, but now that they were fired from Jett Records, the news will break their little hearts. Dave promised he would make it up to them, somehow.

Dave parked the car out in the driveway, slowly walked up to the front door, and walked into his house. The first thing Dave heard was sniffling and muffling, like someone was crying.

"It couldn't be the boys," Dave thought as he entered the living room. "Their watching the TV," But Dave didn't see no one single chipmunk sitting on the couch. The TV was turned off too, how strange....

"Boys?" Dave said loudly as he listened hardly, trying to figure out where the sniffling and muffling was coming from. "Boys, where are you?" The noises started to increase in volume. He could also hear a high pitch voice speaking comfortingly:

"It's OK, Theo," It was Simon's voice and it was coming in the direction of Dave's bedroom. Immediately, Dave entered his bedroom and was surprised to find Theodore on Dave's bed, head buried into a pillow, crying his eyes out, with Simon by his side, patting his back comfortly and Alvin on the other side. When Dave entered, Simon and Alvin looked to Dave while Theodore continued to cry.

"What wrong with Theodore?" Dave asked as he fell to his knees by his bed so his eye line came to the eye line of the chipmunks that was on his bed.

"We don't know," Alvin muttered as he rubbed his younger brother's back. "He just keeps on crying."

"How long has he been like this?" Dave asked directing the question at Simon.

"Since you left, I guess," Simon answered as he scratched his head, not remembering when Dave had left them alone. Come to think of it, he couldn't even remember Dave leaving them at all.

"Theodore," Dave said quietly as he pattered Theodore's back. "It's OK; I'm back now," This did nothing but to make Theodore cry even harder. "Everything's gonna be alright,"

"We tried saying that saying that to him already, but it has no affect on him," Alvin said as he sighed.

"What's wrong Theodore?" Dave asked, being as gentle as possible.

"We tried that as well," Alvin said as he collapsed on Dave's bed, cross-legged and his arms folded, almost saying he gave up. But to Alvin and Simon's surprise, Theodore choked out:

"T-tell m-me it isn't t-true, Da-Dave," he said between sobs.

"That what isn't true, Theodore?" Dave said as he raised an eyebrow, but his heart speeding up a little. Theodore paused but when Dave urged him ("Go ahead, Theodore,") and his brothers also encouraging him ""Yeah, spit it out, Theo," Alvin said.), Theodore spluttered out:

"T-that w-wwe ain't fired from J-Jett Records!" And Theodore burst into more tears. Simon and Alvin thought they heard wrong; what was Theodore talking about? The only noise that could be heard in the room was Theodore's crying. Tension was evident in the room. Dave's heartbeat had soared, sweat started to trickle down his head. The door was closed when he was on the phone....but Theodore must have sneaked in and heard the whole conversation.

After a few tension holding moments, Alvin blurted out:

"This has to be some kind of a joke, right Dave?" Alvin said, laughing a little near the end, thinking Dave was pulling his leg. Alvin looked up with hopeful eyes.

"What's Theodore trying to say, Dave?" Simon asked looking up at his surrogate father. "Is he saying that we're fired from Jett Records?"

"It's a joke!" Alvin said loudly, not believing a word of it. "Nice joke, Dave! Good one!2 Alvin laughed a little but Simon, Theodore and Dave didn't join in.

Dave looked away and Alvin stopped laughing, immediately, seeing the expression on Dave's face.

"Wait, you mean, it's not a joke?" Alvin said as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Have we been fired by Jett Records, Dave?"

Dave said nothing after a while, but he knew it would come out. After all, he was going to break the news to them once he walked through the door. However, he never wished they found out this way. Dave sighed and said:

"Yes, "Alvin and the Chipmunks" has been fired from Jett Records," There was stunned silence from Simon and Alvin for a few minutes (Theodore was still crying until Alvin yelled:

"OH THANK YOU, JUST BRING ON MORE GOOD NEWS!" He was down on his knees with his hands thrown in the air.

"I'm sorry, boys," Dave said quickly. "I was going to tell you once I got home but-"

"But you didn't tell us straight away?" Alvin asked strongly as he stood back up on his hind legs. "It's our career, Dave!"

"I know but-"

"Didn't you think we at least should have known about this?" Alvin was exasperated. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was going to but-"

"You don't even care about us to tell us!" Alvin shouted as he folded his arms, an angry expression on his face. At this being said Theodore cried harder and Simon comforted him. "Don't we mean anything to you, Dave?"

"Of course you do!" This was killing him; this whole conversation was killing Dave to hear and to see his boys in this state.

"Not, stop!" Alvin yelled as he came up to Dave's face. "We were already miserable as it was, and then you go ahead and break this news to us! How do you think that makes us feel?"

"Awful, but I-"

"Thank you, Dave," said Alvin and he jumped off from Dave's bed. Simon and Theodore followed his actions and followed Alvin. "Thanks for being a father to us," And with that sad sentence said, Alvin and his brothers left Dave alone in his bedroom.

"I was trying to be a father to you boys!" Dave yelled, but he knew they couldn't hear him at all.

Dave kept himself away from his boys and stayed in his bedroom, sleeping on his bed. It wasn't until the phone started ringing that Dave awoke, groggily, picked up the phone (that was on his bed) and answered the phone:

"Hello?" he said, his voice slow and dry.

"Dave?" The voice on the on the end of the phone surprised him, for he hadn't heard this voice in awhile; he even doubt he would even hear this voice ever again.

"Claire?" Dave said, surprised, as he stood quickly, feeling wide awoke all of a sudden, as if he didn't go to sleep in the first place. "Were....how...why..." Dave had so many questions buzzing in his head, so many questions he wanted to ask her, so many in fact that he didn't know where to start. Luckily, Claire did...

"I need to see you, Dave," she said in a quiet and quick voice.

"When?" Dave asked, letting his lips do all the work and not concentrate so much with his brain.

"At noon, in the cafe on the corner of the street in Downtown L.A.," Claire answered. "Will you be there?"

Dave didn't need to be asked, twice; he knew exactly what the answer was.

"Of course!" he said in an enthusiastic cheerful voice, not intending to sound to cheerful, in fear of scaring Claire away. He smiled, not remembering the last time he had smiled so geniounly before.

"OK," Claire said. "See you then," Dave heard a very loud beeping in the other end of the line, signalling that Claire had cleared the line and had ceased talking with Dave.

Dave looked at the cloak that hung on the wall in his bedroom. It read eleven thirty; he had half an hour to get ready, drive down to Downtown L.A. and meet Claire in the caf'e on the corner of the street. In a flash, Dave hurried into the bathroom and prepared himself. He came out two minutes later, the smell of deodorant around his body.

Dave opened his bedroom door, slowly, as he looked around the living room, spotting his boys where ever he could see them. He spotted them quickly; they were on the couch, yet again, watching the TV, yet again. He slowly walked up to his boys, told them he had left a packet of toaster waffles in the kitchen, his (Dave's) cell phone number was written down in the kitchen and he told them that he was going out for awhile. They grumbled in response. Dave didn't know if they were too zombie-fied to reply or if they just didn't care....

Dave had arrived in Downtown L.A. in no longest than twenty minutes (Thanks to better traffic). He knew exactly where the cafe was and how to get there, so, seeing how he had an extra ten minutes on his hands, he decided to go to the flouriest and buy a bunch of roses.

This was it! Claire wanted to get back with him! Why else would she phone him up? And why in a cafe? It made sense, didn't it? Of course it did! Claire was going to get back with Dave, and Dave would accept with open arms.

Just before noon, Dave made his way to the small cafe' on the corner of a street in Downtown L.A, the same one Claire told him to go to. He entered the cosy little cafe, noticing not many people sitting down at tables. He quickly spotted Claire sitting in a seat at the back of the room, alone, with her had facing down. Dave walked over to her and showed her the bunch of roses he had in his hand. Claire looked at the roses then at Dave as she grabbed the roses.

"What are these for?" Claire asked putting the roses on the table, her face showing her surprisment.

"They're for you," Dave answered with a smile on his face, as he took his seat opposite from Claire's. Dave promised to himself that this little meeting wouldn't have the same results as the last meeting the two of them had.

"Dave, I-" Claire started to say as she looked Dave in the eyes. But Dave stopped her.

"No, let me say something first Claire," Dave said, firmly. "I'm so sorry the way I've treated you. It was wrong of me to put so much time with my boys and neglect you and your life. You are my life, Claire," Dave put his hands around Claire's hands on the table. He smiled. "I couldn't imagine my life without you in,"

For a moment, Claire looked down to their connected hands, and back at Dave's smiling face. Claire yanked her hand away from Dave's, almost immediately. Dave looked startled.

"Claire?" he said not knowing what he did wrong, again.

"Dave, you got this all wrong," Claire said as she pushed the roses on the table towards Dave's direction. "I' sorry Dave; it's over, we're over,"

There was a stone quiet silence between the two, both not breaking the silence; only noises heard was the other costumers in the room and the sounds of cutterlery falling to the floor. Dave was shocked out of he's mind; this couldn't be! He was so sure....so sure he was going to get back with her! So sure that they would be happy together, again; but Dave thought completely the opposite of what was really happening.

"What?" Dave said, breaking the silence between the two at last (Which both were grateful for).

"I'm sorry, Dave," Claire continued. "I have to break-up with you,"

"But, why?" Dave asked, his eyes threatening to leak with tears. "Is it me? I've changed, Claire! I made it here on time, didn't I? You see; I've changed!"

"It's not that at all," Claire said as she looked away from Dave's face.

"Then what is it?" Dave asked.

"I....I....." It seemed like it was to hard for Claire to say the reason why; the stuttering and hesitation her voice told Dave this. "I....I've falling in love with someone else,"

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing! No, it couldn't be true! It had to be a dream this whole thing had to be a dream, a nightmare! Dave pinched his skin; it was real as his heart was beating.

"Who?" Dave didn't know why he asked this; it wasn't as if he could change Claire's mind.

"He's the new boss of Jett Records," Claire answered, finally looking into Dave's pale face. "Gofstolf Hunderson,"

Oh, then again....

Dave took a minute registering this information is his head. Claire liked that scumbag!? She was in "love" with that guy! No, this couldn't be! There had to be a mistake!

"You can't be serious!" Dave yelled strongly.

"I am!" Claire shot back. "I'm in love with him and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You know who that man is?" Dave said in a dark voice. "That man is a greedy, superficial –" But Dave's sentence was over taken by another voice.

"- handsome, powerful, all around good guy!" The voice had come from behind Dave. He turned his head and saw a grinning man in a beard, a moustache and his eyes were completely hidden by sunglasses. Gofstolf Hunderson stopped right behind Dave and smiled down at him, coldly. Dave stood up at once.

"Oh, Gofstolf!" Claire said in a loving voice as she stood up and put her arms around Gofstolf Hunderson's neck. Gofstolf put his arms around Claire, speaking softly in her ear:

"It's OK, baby; I'm here now," He smiled deviously at Dave and Dave returned him a dangerous glare. Claire turned to face Dave and said:

"Dave, I would like you to meet my new boyfriend-"

"-Gofstolf Hunderson, I know," Dave finished Claire's sentence as Gofstolf extended his hand for Dave to shake, which Dave didn't even touch.

"Aren't you going to shake his hand?" Claire asked. Dave shook his head.

"We've already met under horrible circumstances," Dave said with gritted teeth. Gofstolf put his hand down.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this jerk here-" Dave pointed at Gofstolf Hunderson. "- fired, not only myself, but y boys as well, from Jett Records!"

Claire turned to face her boyfriend. "Is this true?" she asked, hurt that he didn't tell her this information.

"I'm afraid so, babe," Gofstolf sighed and he darted his eyes to the floor. But Dave could teel the whole thing was a show; he wasn't really upset; he just didn't want to look like the bad guy in front of Claire. "But I had no choice,"

"No choice?" Dave said, not believing a word he was hearing. "You had all the choice in the world!"

Gofstolf Hunderson looked up to Dave with narrowed eyes and said:

"No I didn't, Mr. Seville," he said with a little force. "You see, your band "Alvin and the Chipmunks" were receiving some of the lowest ratings Jett Record had ever received. Not only that but their concert sales were the lowest they ever had and, in doing so, were losing Jett Records money. I had no alternative but to, sadly, fire "Alvin and the Chipmunks"."

Claire looked rather sad at hearing this information; she liked Alvin and his brothers and she was upset, knowing that they were probably at hoe feeling miserable and depressed. And although the news was sad, Claire understood what her boyfriend did was for the best for Jett Records.

Dave, on the other hand, was fuming. He couldn't believe that this scumbag of a an had did such a thing. Didn't he know how much he hurt his boys!?

"And what about me!?" Dave asked, temperature rising. "Why did you fire me!?"

Again, Claire was shocked at hearing this piece of information, too.

"Well, Mr. Seville," Gofstolf Hunderson started in a firm voice, his arm wrapped around Claire's shoulders. "You couldn't properly manage your band!"

"What!?" Dave exclaimed.

"Yes, you couldn't control your last band "Alvin and the Chipmunks". You let the sales drop and the ratings drop. You did nothing to stop this and, as a result, you got your band fired,"

"Are you saying this is all my fault that my boys got fired?" Dave was outraged; how dare he say such a thing.

"Well, technically, yes," Gofstolf Hunderson said as he nodded his head. "If you didn't let the rating drop, I wouldn't have fired your band. So, yes, it is your fault,"

Dave was fuming and, although he was extremely angry, a little voice in the back of his head agreed with what Gofstolf had said.

"Seeing how you couldn't manage your band, Mr. Seville," Gofstolf Hunderson continued. "I didn't see how you could manage another band. And so, therefore, I had to fire you,"

"But you only fired me when I came and talked to you today!" Dave retorted, shouting angrily. People in the cafe' started to stare.

"Yes, and it was a convenient time to tell you of your resignation," Gofstolf Hunderson replied.

Dave didn't know what to say. He could see, no matter how he tried to defend himself in front of Claire, Gofstolf Hunderson would find a way to make Dave look like the guy in the wrong. Seeing no other choice, and his desire to win Claire back over, Dave pulled on Claire's arm and pulled her away from Gofstolf Hunderson.

"What the heck are you doing, Dave?" Claire yanked her arm away from Dave's grip.

"Something is defiantly not right," Dave grumbled as shot daggers at Gofstolf with his eyes.

"Yeah, something is not right with you," Claire said in a low voice. She turned to walk back over to Gofstolf, who was sitting at the table, but a grip pulled her around to face Dave's face.

"There's something not right about him, Claire" Dave said in a warning tone, his eyes staring directly into Claire's crystal blue eyes, her eyes staring back. Oh, he really wanted to kiss her....

"No," Claire said as she, once again, let go of Dave's grip. "Your just trying to find something that's not right with him, Dave! You're desperately trying to find something that just isn't there!" Tears started to trailed down Claire's cheek.

"No, that isn't it, Claire!" Dave said moving closer to Claire, who moved back away from Dave.

"Yes it is!" Claire shouted, every single person in the room, watching with great interest. "You're just saying all this because you want me back!" She looked down a little, and lowered the volume in her voice, feeling a little aware the people were watching. " Gus is a good guy and he loves me!"

"He fired me and my boys!" Dave said, reminding Claire the reason why they were arguing in the first place; how evil and scummy her "boyfriend" truly was.

"That's not his fault!" Claire retorted, volume rising in her voice, once more. "That was all your doing, Dave!" Claire walked backwards towards Gofstolf Hunderson, her eyes always on Dave. "And you blew it....with your boy's career....." She grabbed her bag that was on the table. Gofstolf Hunderson stood up now, standing next to Claire and putting his arm around her shoulders. He grinned and Dave fumed. ".....your career....and......you blew it with me," A single tear left Claire's eye. "Goodbye, Dave,"

And with that single tear drop fallen to the floor, Claire and her new boyfriend walked away from Dave, leaving him alone at the back of the room. But as Claire left with Gofstolf Hunderson by her side, he turned around and gave Dave a devious smile. Dave could have sworn, as Claire and Gofstolf Hunderson left the cafe', he saw Gofstolf's lips mouthing: "You'll never win,"

Dave sat on the chair, defeated. The small voice in the back of his head started o grow louder, and the louder it grew the more Dave agreed with it. Claire and Gofstolf Hunderson were right; Dave had lost....he had lost everything.....

*

Ian couldn't believe how well his plan was going. Not only had he stolen everything from Dave; his rodent son's fame, money, glamour, and the trust from his rat son's, he had even stolen Dave's girlfriend, Claire Wilson. And it happened all in two weeks!

But if Dave thought everything was over, he should think again. Ian was far way from accomplishing his revenge Ian had so much more planned for Dave and those pesky rodent boys....

And even though Ian sensed that The Chipmunks were in pain, he wanted them to suffer more. He wanted them to feel how he felt when he was living off the streets; when everything he owned and wanted was taken from him. That's how Ian wanted those rats to feel; as if life wasn't worth living for anymore.....

But before Ian could do any of that, he had to sort out the one thing that would make all this possible: The Chipettes. They were crucial for his next stage in his plan to work properly. If he didn't sort them out, his plan would fail miserably; he wasn't going to let that happen...

It was late in the evening and Ian and the chipettes were in the living room in his mansion. That were furiously practicing a dance routine that Ian had choreographed. The dance routine was part of their new single which they (The Chipettes) would perform for the very first time at their very first concert in the Orpheum Theatre in L.A. The concert was a week away and Ian wanted it to be perfect.

"One and two and three and four," Ian said as he timed the chipettes dance moves, keeping an eye on each female chipmunk, making sure that were in time, perfectly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop dancing!"

The chippetes all stopped dancing at once and looked up at Ian. Ian looked down at Eleanor and pointed a finger at her.

"Eleanor?" Ian said.

"Yes, Uncle Ian?" Eleanor said, feeling quite frightened under the man's shadow, his eyes piercing down at her.

"How much did you eat today?" Ian asked, pointing a finger at Eleanor's large, exposing, tummy. Eleanor tried to put her green blouse over her stomach, completely.

Over the week or so, Ian had brought each female chipmunk an outfit to wear. Brittany was wearing a pink skirt, a pink blouse and a black leather jacket. Jeanette wore a purple skirt, a purple blouse and a navy blue jacket. After much hassling to Ian about her eyesight, Ian also brought Jeanette a pair of purple, rimmed glasses. Eleanor wore a green skirt and a green blouse.

"Not much," Eleanor said, bashfully, as she looked down at her stomach. "Why?"

"Cause your going on a diet, girl," Ian said, as he walked over to the a counter, came back to where The Chipette's were standing on a table, and gently put a metal collar around Eleanor's neck.

"Hey!" Eleanor squeaked as she tried to pull the tight metal collar off from around her neck. But no matter how much Eleanor tried to budge and pull it, it didn't move at all. "What's this for!?"

"It's so you don't get any bigger, my chubby little friend," Ian said as he smiled down at Eleanor.

"Now just wait one chipping-minute!" Brittany exclaimed as she stood in front of Eleanor in a defensive stance, coming closer to Ian. She didn't know if it was due to the fact that Brittany had made fun of her sister's size before, or if it was because Brittany couldn't standing seeing Eleanor tied up like she was a dog (Brittany decided it was both), Brittany stood up for her sister. "You can't do this to Eleanor! She isn't some kind of a dog that you can tie up! I'm not goanna let you do this to my sister!"

And before Brittany could turn and help her struggling sister become free once more, Ian put his hand in front of Eleanor and Jeanette so Brittany couldn't get to them.

"But Brittany dearest," Ian said in a fake sweet voice. "This is for your sister's own good."

"And how is tying her up for "her own good"?" Brittany asked as she folded her arms and faced Ian.

Ian sighed and looked at The Chipettes with sad, fake, eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you this," Ian started as he put his back to the girls and started to pretend to sniffle. "But, when I was managing "Alvin and the Chipmunks", the baby of the group, Theodore, he....he......"

"He what?" asked Eleanor in a concerned voice. She had stopped tugging at the collar now. Her eyes were full with worry for her friend; what had happened?

"He....." Ian turned and faced the girls. "He wasn't always the size he is today. He used to be much slimmer. Almost as slim as Simon, in fact,"

The girls all gasped in usion.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked, moving closer to Ian. Brittany was by Eleanor's side, rubbing her back.

"Fame got to him," Ian said as he looked down at the ground. "One he had money, he spent it on food and ate as much as he wanted....he became obese. And it was all because he didn't have a little self-control,"

The girls were quite for a moment, until Brittany asked:

"Well, what does this collar...." Brittany gestured to the collar around her sister's neck. ".... have to do with Eleanor going on a diet?"

"You see girls," Ian started as he crouched to his knees so his eyes were level with The Chipettes. "This collar knows when the wearing, that would be Eleanor, will eat something that contains a lot of fat, sugar and salt. It gives the wearer a slight electric shock...." Brittany and Jeanette gasped and Eleanor's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Not a big electric shook," Ian said in a reassuring voice, seeing the girl's reactions. "Just a slight prick. Thus, dis-encouraging the wearer from eating any foods with high fat, sugar or salt."

Brittany put a comforting paw around Eleanor. She couldn't let her sister wear a thing like that; it would kill her! Brittany wasn't going to stand and let this happen!

"Take it off right now!" Brittany demanded.

"That collar isn't going off without this," And Ian held a small remote control in his hand. "And, it stays on,"

"Ian-"

"Brittany, baby, honey," Ian started as he put a hand around Brittany. "I' only thinking about your sister's self-esteem and health,"

"What?" Brittany said, her eyebrows raised.

"Did you know that your sister consumes as much fat, sugar and salt a human has in their every day diet? Now, you don't have to be a doctor to know that that isn't good for your health,"

"I know, but-"

"And I'm only doing this to help," Ian said, smiling his fake smile. "I only want your sister to look her greatest out there on stage! You do want that, don't you? You want your sister to look her greatest and not get laughed at from the audience?"

Brittany turned to glance at her sister. Eleanor's head was down. Brittany looked at her sister's plump belly, her sister looking upset....maybe some self-esteem would help her....

"This collar..." He pointed to the collar. "....would help your sister, ensure, not only myself, but you, as well, that she won't be temptated by food. I'm only trying to help. What do you say?"

Brittany took one more look at her sister, sighed and said in a low voice:

"Maybe you're right Uncle Ian. Maybe you're right...."

"Of course I'm right!" Ian said as he stood to his full height. "I'm your Uncle Ian! I'm always right!"

At that exact moment, both Mink and Monk and entered the living room with three sacks of letters.

"Here you go, boss," Mink said as he and Monk dropped the sacks on the floor.

"Back to your duties, boys," Ian said in a firm voice. They both left.

"What are those?" Jeanette asked as pointed at he three sacks of letters.

"These," said Ian as he grabbed one bag and emptied it contents in front of Eleanor. Hundreds of letters came pouring out. "are your fan letters,"

"We have fan mail!" Brittany asked, jumping up and down on the spot, he paws clapping in excitement.

"Yes you do," Ian said as he poured the next sack of letters in front of Jeanette, letters pouring out in front of her. "I ordered Mink and Monk to sort all letters into groups: all letters to Eleanor in one sack, all letters to Jeanette in one sack and, of course, all letters to Brittany in one sack. Surprisingly, they actually did it,"

Ian grabbed the last sack on the floor, which was by the largest of the three. He poured its contents in front of Brittany and, almost instantly, Brittany was drowned in hundreds, probably thousands, of letters. She popped her head out of the sea of letters, gasping for air.

"Oh....My....God!" She heaved, heavily. "These...are...all....for me?"

Ian smiled. "Yes. You are queen of the group, Brittany," Ian said, ignoring Eleanor and Jeanette who were busily opening and read their own fan mail. "You're the star,"

"I am?" Brittany asked, with shinning eyes.

Ian smiled once more. "Yes, Brittany. You're perfect..."

"_You're perfect for my plan to succeed,_" Ian thought snidely in his head. "_You're goanna crush those filthy chipmunks, once and for all....._"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Go back to the last chapter! I added an extra scene for your enjoyment! :)**

**And the story thickens, evermore!**

**Who expected Ian and Claire to get together? No-one saw that coming, did they!**

**I had a few "Writer Blocks" when I wrote this chapter (It actually took me 2 days to write cause of the length and the blocks!)**

**Thank you so much for the ongoing support you guys continue to give me and this story! And thank you for making this fanfic the most reviewed "Alvin and the Chipmunks" fanfic on Fanfiction .net! I never thought this would ever happen to me!**

**Well this is probably the longest chapter I have written! wOOt! wOOt!**

**Now, I need you guys to do one thing:**

**Click that green button that says "Review this Story/Chapter"!**

**Thanks guys!**

**OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)**

**Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!!**

**Peace out for now!!!**

**~mpkio2~**


	24. Go On And Take A Bow

**A/N:**

**THE "ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 2: THE CHIPETTES" ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK IS NOW AVAILABLE TO DOWNLAOD!**

**GO TO PROFILE FOR THE DOWNLOAD LINK!**

OK, here are the stats:

289 Reviews – Whoa! That's another 22 reviews since my last update…which was only a week ago! Thank you for making this fanfic story what it is today! Without reviews and your reading, it will be nothing!  
23,557 – That's around 1,500 views! Please keep reading people! Thank you! :)

Here are the recommendations for this week:

The first recommendation has to go to the so sad and dramatic story, yet so freaking awesomely written fanfic story Help me! by KevinJonasislove! Everyone has to read this fanfic story! It's the very sad story of The Chipmunks birth father returning to the chipmunks and wanting custody over them. The boys hate him and Dave won't let him touch his boys; will the chipmunks biological father, win the boys custody? Go read it now!!! My second recommendation is The School year of dispair by flowershasha. It's about the chipmunks starting school and Alvin really doesn't want to go. Fight erupt between Alvin and Simon, but will they all go to school in the end? Go and read it! My third and last recommendation is A New Life: A Chipmunk Story by SPARK187. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes are starting school at last. Things heat up between both male and female chipmunks and the munks and 'ette's have to work together to find Dave a date; will they succeed? Go and read it and find out!

That's all the recommendation for this week! :)

**Real A/N:**

OK, first of all, OMG; this chapter is freakin' huge so I hope you've got all your essentials around your computer desk (LOL). It's actually token me 3 days to write this thing up on my computer (Without the A/N's! – Long hours typing away, taken some breaks in between) which is why this chapter is a little late being posted. I didn't attend it to be so long but, you guys seemed to like my last one, so there's no point in cutting it in two. Anyway, I hope this long chapter is good payment for the update delay.

Second of all, as you might have read the big title right at the top of the page, I have finally posted my "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" Original fanfic soundtrack! It's got all the songs from this hit fanfic, and some deleted (that didn't quite make the final cut) and extra songs are also available to be heard! There are also a selection of Album covers and Back covers to choose from, which you can print out! I also give you details on how you can burn the songs to CD so you can listen to it on the go! Want to download it?

Link to download my "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" Original fanfic soundtrack is here: http:// www. Demonoid .com/files/details/2107663/?rel=1264040907 (Remove the gaps!) Link is also on my profile!  
You will also need to download a Torrent downloading software, like BitComet or uTorrent!

I couldn't upload the album to any file sharing sites, so, I had no alternative, but to use a torrent.

Third thing, I would just like to thank everyone who has updated my other AatC fanfic story: "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" It had just passed the 200 reviews mark and the reviews have been so positive! Thank you so much! :)

Fourthly, I have posted a new AatC story called "Mischievous Experiments" It's an Alvin/Simon story. Don't say "Eww! Gross! Their brothers!" You should give the slash couple a chance; you may actually like it. So, if you want to give the slash couple a chance, please go and read the story. I need a lot of reviews to continue writing; thank you! :)

Lastly, I AM SO TIRED RIGHT NOW! Oh, did anyone catch the chipmunk song I used in the last chapter? A character says the title of the song! LOL

END SEGMENT-

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply to "DiceRox09":**

Yeah, it was really sad to write…you should wait until you read this chapter!

OK, reason why Claire is with Ian is because, even though Ian has that mustache and beard, still can't tell it's hi (and neither can nobody else) due to the fact that nobody can see his eyes; eyes are the window into the soul, they say. But, you are also right; it was too show how much Dave was suffering.

Help is on the way for Dave and the boys….I think.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Reply to "Jamie73":**

How could Ian do that to Eleanor, like you said; his a big jerk!

Don't we all wanna hug those furry little guys/

I didn't like Claire that much either; I' not making her look good though, am I. lol

It was my please to recommend your one-shot! :)

**Reply to "ChipmunkfanNo.1":**

Dave is really miserable now, huh/ I feel so bad for him, too!

Ian has to die, die I tell ya!

Hope you enjoy this new chappy! :)

**Reply to "FlameofCBN":**

We all want to hurt Ian, don't we? YEAH!

So glad you are liking this story so, but will things get better…maybe….then again, maybe not.

Read and find out! :)

**Reply to "SterlingSilverGrl":**

I agree with you on what you said about "The Squeakquel". There needed to be a lot more interaction between the chipmunks and the chipettes! Yeah, personalities (especially Brittany's) was all over the place.

I hope you didn't cry too much last chapter…though, this one may make you tear up as well.

Hope you like! :)

- END SEGMENT –

Again, I apologize about the delay, and the length of the chapter (Or do you like the length?).

Get those reading glasses on, have those snacks nearby and sit comfortably! This chapter is a dozy!

Remember, this is "Chapter 21" not "Chapter 24", OK?

And now, I am happy to introduce, "Chapter 20 – Dave Losses' Everything"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny). This chapter is suitable for all, though may contain some sad scenes!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville or Ian Hawke (Boo!!! Die Ian! Die!) or Miss Miller (Yay for her!) I do, however, own Mink and Monk and Daniel Peters.

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

* * *

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 21**

Go On And Take A Bow

It was less than two days away from the chipettes first real live concert at the Orpheum Theatre in Downtown L.A.. Thousands were expected to attend, people from all ages (Children, teenagers, adults, grandparents), different groups of people (Families, friends, work colleges and a dozen news reporters and cameras) were all to watch the chipettes in, what was promised to be, by The Chipettes manager and producer, Ian Hawke (dressed up in disguise as Gofstolf Hunderson of course, the "biggest, explosive concert the world has ever seen!"

Ian Hawke had invested so much money into the concert. He had spent every dime he had made from the chipettes first single and had spent on this concert. He had spent for advertisement (Commercials of The Chipettes upcoming concert were on every TV network, billboards and poster were placed all over L.A.A and The Chipettes were even interviewed on the "Jay Leno Show"), special effects in the concert, the venue, merchandise (Costumes of each of The Chipettes, a soft toy of each of the girl's, a book dedicated to the girls and signed copies of The Chipettes single were just some to mention which could be purchased outside the box-office) and, Ian had even set up the concert to be available to watch for people at home, worldwide, for the price of a standard ticket. Once the concert tickets went up for sale, all tickets were sold out in the first hours of being available.

The media were also at a frenzy about The Chipettes first concert. Ian had people phoning him from all the major TV networks asking for The Chipettes to be interviewed (which he agreed to, almost, instantly). The Chipettes were on so many countless talk shows that they had forgotten how many that had been on. Radio wanted them just as badly as TV wanted them. Ian, naturally, agreed to every single offer and opportunity that arose. Newspapers were circulating how much money was being spent on the concert, what they expected from the concert and reporters wondering if the same fate The Chipmunks suffered only months ago at their comeback concert at the Orpheum theatre, would happen to The Chipettes. Rumours of Brittany going solo were on almost every headline of each paper, each way saying how Brittany (The leader of the group) would go solo after the success of the concert, saying how she wouldn't need her "no good sisters anymore,"

When Brittany had read the articles about herself, she was fuming with rage, explaining to her sisters she had never said such things. Her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor, believed her straight away without hesitation.

But the concert didn't rely on how much was spent on special-effects or advertisement, or even how much was spent on the whole concert. Everything relied with the chipettes, hoping they wouldn't make a mistake and, in doing so, wouldn't send Ian into debt....which those pesky chipmunk bothers had once done to him.

But Ian was sure that would never happen again; the main reason those filthy rats had ruined everything for Ian was because they got attached to that slum and loser of a man, Dave Seville. If those boys hadn't gotten themselves attached to Dave, they would have still be with Ian and making him millions by now! So, what Ian had worked out, in order for the chipettes to not turn their backs on Ian, was to discourage any feelings for anyone else they may have....especially Alvin and his two brothers. It was crucial that all feelings for those boys were gone from the girls; Ian couldn't risk the fact that Alvin and his brothers could turn up at the concert and persuade his girl's to leave him; that would spell disaster for Ian, for he would lose everything. All feelings, all of it, had to be swept away, to be squished and to never return.

And it was lucky for Ian to find Brittany one sunny afternoon in Ian's mansion kitchen, standing on the counter with a pen in her paw, standing over a piece of paper with scruffy writing all over it. Now that Ian had caught Brittany writing a letter (who he assumed had to be to someone she cared for), he could use his persuasive and manipulative skills on her; it would be so easy....

"And what are you doing, my little queen of rock?" Ian asked in a sing-song voice, as he walked up to Brittany in the kitchen. Brittany was obviously startled by Ian's voice, for she jumped and turned to face him, looking up at him with a surprised expression on her furry face.

"You scarred me, Uncle Ian!" Brittany exclaimed in a high, shocked voice, panting a little. "I almost had a heart-attack!"

"Aww...I'm sorry my little queen," Ian said in a fake apologetic voice, smiling a little. "I just wanted to know what you were doing,"

Brittany suddenly dropped the pen to her side, looking down somewhat embarrassed at the question, not even chancing to look up at Ian.

"I...err....." Brittany started, hesitating. "I...was just wrtiing a letter to Alvin," She almost whispered the last part so Ian couldn't hear what she had said. But Ian had heard what she had said; Ian's face crunched up to a face of anger. But before Brittany could look up to see his expression, he quickly changed it to an expression, what he believed to be "sadness".

"What is it?" Ian's expression seemed to have work, according to Brittany's reaction, that is. "You look sad? Why?" Brittany asked, as she stood higher on her hind paws, wanting to know what was wrong, desperately.

"Oh...it's just," Ian bent down to his knees so his eyes were level with Brittany's. "It's just....sad to know that you're wring Alvin a letter,"

"Why is that sad to know?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's sad.....that you actually trust him," Ian said as he looked down, sadly. Boy, he could do well as an actor! Why didn't he choose acting as a profession? _Cause people tell you what to do when you're an actor_, he answered his own question.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, not really understanding what Ian was talking about.

"Well, Brittany, baby," Ian said as he put a hand around Brittany in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "It's hard to explain,"

"What is?" Brittany asked, at the end of Ian's every word, wanting to know more as time slipped on by. Ian sighed heavily.

"Well Brittany, and I tell you this by personal experience, I wouldn't trust Alvin and those two brothers of his," Brittany's reaction was instant; her eyes went wide and when she asked:

"W-why/" It came out in pure fear of the reason why she shouldn't trust Alvin. Ian sighed yet again and continued:

"It's like this Brittany," Ian said as he stood to his full height and turned his back to Brittany, making it look like it was hard to talk to her. "When I first met Alvin and his brothers and agreed to be their manager, they were all so nice to me,"

Ian hoped Brittany's eyes were concentrating on the upper part of his body, for Ian dug his hand into his pocket, up fully, unknowst to Brittany, and dipped his hand into some "Cold Vapour" (The type of substance you use to put on your chest when you have a cold), and put some of it under his eyes. Almost instantly, tears started to leak from his eyes.

"They said I was their....f-friend," Ian continued to say, but his voice was now hoarse and it was quieter. He heard tiny paw steps walking on a counter; Brittany had come closer to Ian, wanting to comfort him. Ian smiled before he turned back round to face her, tears running down his face. Brittany was now rubbing a comforting paw on Ian's hand.

"They said I was their best friend forever......" Ian started to sob a little now, his voice coming out as a whisper. Brittany said calm words to him such as: "Shh, It's OK," and "You'll be fine, Uncle Ian". Ian smiled on the inside; his acting was working; she was falling for it like a sucker!

"Well," Brittany started in a calm and comforting voice. "What happened?"

"Once The chipmunks were a huge success, they...they....dumped me," Ian sobbed more, fake tears continued to roll down his face. "They told me it was all an act. They told me they used me just so they could become famous and become rich; they...were n-never my....friend!" More sobs proceeded. "Not only that, but they ensured that Jett Records will never let me have my old job back!"

Brittany did all she could do to comfort her "Uncle", but she found it unbelievably difficult; what Ian had revealed to her, shocked her to the bone. It couldn't be true! Alvin...well, maybe not Alvin....but more so his brothers, Simon and Theodore, they seemed so nice! It couldn't have been an act!.....was it? But, if it was true, why were they pretending to be their friends in the first place? To be more famous, a small voice from the back of her head answered. Because they felt sorry for you, the small voice continued. The possibilities are endless. The more Brittany thought about it, the more she believed it. Were The Chipmunks just playing with her own and her sister's feelings just so they can become more famous? Was it true?

Ian had washed away most of his tears (And unknown to Brittany, Ian had wiped away the "Cold Vapour" from underneath his eyes) and he wasn't sobbing anymore.

"So, I warn you Brittany," Ian said in a sad voice, as he looked down at Brittany with concerned eyes. "They believe a single word those chipmunk boys tell you; their all lies, every single one of them,"

It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Alvin was so lovely- wait, what the heck did she just say in her head? She didn't just say-? No, it was a mistake! Yeah, it was a mistake, a slip of the tongue. She didn't mean it....and good thing she didn't; everything that stinky little fur ball had said to her was probably a lie anyway. She was too smart to fall for his tricks; she was way so much smarter than he ever was!

"They pretended to be your friends," Ian continued as he, once again, got down to Brittany's eye level so he could properly talk to her. She stood quite still under his gaze. "Because they were afraid of you,"

Brittany gave a confused expression once this was said. Ian elaborated:

"They knew you were competition the moment you stepped foot in their house," Luckily for Ian, Brittany and her two sisters had filled Ian in on everything that had happened to them; how they arrived in America, how they met Alvin, Simon and Theodore, the arguments and how they (The Chipettes) came to be in Mink and Monk's apartment (Though Ian already knew the last part). Knowing this information worked to Ian's advantage because he could twist and change anything he like for his own reasons for personal gain. "They pretended to like you and befriend you so, sometime in the future; they could discourage you to becoming famous,"

Not knowing if Brittany was fully convinced with Ian's story, Ian added: "Didn't you tell me how you and Alvin had that big argument before you and your sister's left the Seville house?" Brittany nodded her head, deflating. "And didn't you tell me how Alvin had said to you: "Leave and see if you can become more famous! I doubt you would!"?"

Brittany nodded her head, again. "It's because he wanted to discourage you, Brittany!" Ian said, sounding as if he was trying to show Brittany how one plus one equals two. "He wanted to prove you wrong; to discourage you from becoming famous! Don't you see, Brittany?" And at this he held out a hand for Brittany to stand on. She moved slowly to Ian's hand and stepped on it.

Normally, Ian wouldn't allow such a thing, but seeing how convincing Brittany that the talking rat trio were never Brittany's friends, it was crucial for Ian to be as convincing as possible so his plan would come out successing in the end.

"It was all an act," Ian said as he looked at the female chipmunk with sad, fake eyes. "I'm sorry, my queen," And as disgusted at what he was about to do, Ian stroked Brittany's auburn brown hair lightly, every inch of his body wanting to drop the filthy creature in his hands. Brittany, unknown of what Ian's true intention were, kept her head down.

"And so," Ian said in a more strong and forceful voice. "To make sure this never happens again," He picked up the letter Brittany was writing to Alvin, turned on his heels, and walked out of the kitchen area. "I'm going to make sure that every piece of those chipmunks are burnt away, so they never have to truck you poor girls ever again," Ian had entered the living room. No-one was in the living room except himself and Brittany. He walked over to a crackling fire in the corner of the room.

"Every piece will be burnt, my queen," Ian continued to say, as he let Brittany jump off his hand and onto a coffee table that was in front of the fireplace. "Those chipmunks will never hurt you again," And at these lat words being said, Ian let go the grip he had around Brittany's letter to Alvin and let it drop into the crackling flames.

"They will say anything to get their fame back, Brittany...especially Alvin," Ian said in a low tone, as he walked away from the room slowly, sating as he left: "Don't listen to a word, Brittany. Not a word....." Ian was gone.

And as Brittany watched her letter being burnt into the ashes of the fireplace, the flames rising with her words of invitation to come to the concert, a single tear rolled down her furry face.

It was as if Alvin was being burnt alive, along with every hurtful lie he had ever said....

*

Meanwhile, over at the Seville household, the atmosphere in the air was nothing pleasant. For the past few days, Alvin, Simon and Theodore had been quite distant from Dave, likewise for Dave with his boys. The chipmunk brothers were still, obviously, hurt by what Dave had done; not telling them they had been fired from Jett Records.

Not wanting to deal with his boy's attitude towards him, Dave found it better to stay in his room. He always made meals for his boys and himself, but they didn't eat up at the table like they used to do; Dave ate in his room while Alvin and his brothers ate in the living room.

It was the best of time for the small family, for neither Alvin, Simon and Theodore or Dave found it meaningful to do anything but to moop around the house. Alvin, Simon and Theodore had no career and Alvin didn't see any point in practicing his singing anymore. Dave also found that sleeping through the day was a better task he could do to kill time; being fired from Jett Records and not having a job, had affected Dave, making Dave's days around the house longer, and uneventful.

The mood in the house lasted like this for a few more days, that is until Dave heard an announcement from the radio. The voice of man said, in a loud clear voice: "The Chipettes first live concert is this Saturday people! Due to popular demand, the manager of "The Chipettes" Gofstolf Hunderson, has allowed more tickets to go on sale! So, buy them now cause their going fast!" The announcement ended and a commercial began to play. But Dave didn't hear what the commercial was about, for he had opened his bedroom door so loudly, all chipmunk brothers jumped at the startling sound, looking to where Dave was standing with a huge smile on his face. Despite the mood in the house and the tension between himself and his boys, Dave knew he had to tell them what he had just heard. It could solve everything....if only they just heard hi out!

"We're not talking to you, David!" Alvin said loudly, emphasising Dave's name, as he folded his arms in a stubborn way and concentrated back at the TV.

"But I have some news to tell you!" Dave replied, the smile still placed on his face. Simon and Theodore exchanged questionable glances, curiosity playing on their faces.

"We don't won't to hear it!" Alvin said loudly, his eyes not moving from the TV set.

"I think you should," Dave said in a sing-song, playfully voice, almost, teasingly. Simon and Theodore's curiosity grew by the second; Dave hadn't acted in this way for a really long while...so long ago, in fact, they couldn't remember when he was so happy. Alvin, on the other hand, kept his arms folded.

"I think we don't want to," Alvin retorted in the same sing-song, playfully voice as Dave had used.

"But it's about The Chipettes!" At this being said, Dave's son's eyes grew wide and excited, shock and surprised. Simon and Theodore were looking at Dave, expectedly....even Alvin gave Dave a glance, but his sight returned to the TV screen.

"We don't care," Alvin replied in a dull voice, shocking Dave, Simon and Theodore.

"Oh, come on, Alvin!" Simon said loudly. "Surely you want to know what Dave has to say?"

"Nope," Was the quick and steady answer.

"What's going on, Dave?" Theodore asked excitedly. He knew it must be good news or Dave wouldn't be acting so happily. "What's happening with The Chipettes?"

"Their first live concert is on Saturday and I think you boys should go!" Immediately after this being said, Simon and Theodore punched their fist in the air, happily; they could see the girls, for real, once more! Alvin had other opinion on the matter:

"I'm not going," Alvin muttered, hoping Dave and his brothers would hear; they did. The only sound in the room was the sound from the TV.

"What?" Simon asked, thinking he had heard wrong. "What did you say, Alvin?"

"I said "I'm not going"" Alvin replied, his arms still folded, stubbornly.

"You can't be serious, Alvin...." Dave said as if he had just heard that the sky was pink.

"I am," Alvin said in a dull, dreary voice. "I'm not going to that concert and you can't make me,"

"But, Alvin," It was Theodore who was speaking now. "You must come! You have to come and show your support for the girls!" Theodore squeaked. Surely his brother was joking around.

"They don't need my support, Theo," Alvin replied. "They have all the support they need from their fans,"

"Alvin," Dave tried again, trying to speak some sense into Alvin. "This may be the only chance you get to see the girls. Who knows; you might be able to speak to them again,"

"But I don't care!" Alvin exclaimed. He was now standing on the couch now, facing Dave and his brothers. "I don't care if I never see them again!" Alvin turned and faced away. "I'm sticking by what I said!"

"But Alvin-"

"NO!" Alvin turned back around. "I'm not going to that concert and you can't convince me to do otherwise!" He turned, yet again. Dave sighed, not knowing what to say. But someone else did:

"Alvin," It was Simon's voice that Alvin heard next. "Theodore and I are attending that concert to show the girls our support. If you don't come, so beat it," And as Simon continued to speak, it almost sounded as if his voice was growing fainter. "If you don't come, we know where you stand," Simon voice had disappeared.

Alvin turned around, but he saw no-one else there; Simon, Theodore and Dave had left the room, leaving Alvin alone with his thoughts and a decision....

*

**Two Days Later...**

Before Saturday night, the big night in which The Chipettes were to perform at their very first concert at the Orpheum Theatre, Dave had no-luck in acquiring tickets to The Chipettes concert (The woman down at the box-office said they had sole out, though Dave heard that tickets were still available from a radio announcement). But Simon, although knowing it was morally wrong, had an idea. Because he and his brothers were only seven inches tall, they could easily pass the barriers and security. They could see the girls and cheer them on.

When Simon opposed the plan to Dave, Dave was a little worried at the whole plan. But once Simon had promised that he would be extra careful with Theodore and that he would bring a small headset (which he invented) which linked to Dave's cell phone, Dave agreed to the plan. In day before The Chipettes concert, Simon and Theodore also tried to convince their brother, Alvin, to join them. But their pleads and persuasive words landed on deaf ears; Alvin still was rejecting the offer all together.

On Saturday night, Dave made his boys an early dinner of spaghetti bolognaise, washed the dishes, gave Alvin a last few words of persuasion (Which he replied with "I'm sticking by what I said,"), Dave drove Theodore and Simon to the Orpheum Theatre in downtown L.A.. When Dave parked the car near the entrance of the theatre (The road was already parked with hundreds of cars), he opened the car doors to let Simon and Theodore out.

"Now remember, Simon," Dave said as he looked down at the blue hooded chipmunk who wore the small headset over his head. "You are to call me straight after the concert is over and then I will come pick you and Theodore and drive you home. Got it?"

Simon nodded. "Don't worry, Dave," he answered. "Everything's gonna be fine,"

Dave smiled and muttered in his head: "_I hope so_," Dave knew how concerts could go out of control at times.

"Well, don't I get a good-bye hug?" Simon and Theodore jumped onto Dave and hugged him, tightly. Dave pattered each of his boys and said: "Have fun, boys,"

"We will, Dave!" Theodore said in a happy and excited voice. The two chipmunk brothers jumped off from Dave and landed back on the ground.

"And don't forget to call!" Dave said loudly as he drove his small car away from the theatre.

"We will!" Simon yelled over the noise, thousands of people were making, as Dave drove away. Simon turned to a broadly grinning Theodore.

"I'm so excited!" Theodore squeaked, jumping up and down on his hind paws.

"Evidently," Simon rolled his eyes, a smile on his face, finding Theodore's excitement amusing; he couldn't remember seeing his little brother so happy.

""Eviy" what?" Theodore asked, not understanding the word Simon had muttered.

"Never mind, Theo," Simon rolled his eyes yet again as he sighed. He took hold of Theodore's paw, making sure he was always safe, and smiled down at him. "Let's go and show the girls our support!"

Theodore agreed full heartedly.

--

Meanwhile, back stage of the Orpheum Theatre, Brittany and her sisters were in their make-up room, getting ready for their big concert. Jeanette was evidently nervous, for she had tripped over her dress four times in a raw, due to pacing. Eleanor seemed to be just as nervous as Jeanette, though she expressed her feeling by eating; she was currently eating a selection of fruit which was placed in the room. Eleanor didn't like fruit that much, but she had no choice; the collar around her neck wouldn't allow her to eat anything but healthy food (Which she loathed). She had tried to eat something that she liked, but the electric-shock hurt her so much, Brittany had to comfort her. Brittany had talked to Ian about the collar hurting Eleanor, but Ian merely said: "It's for her own good, Brittany," The discussion on the matter was deceased. Brittany had, though she was the most nervous out of the two of her sisters, kept her composure in full. After all, it was her job as leader of her band to show calmness and composure at the time of the storm...the storm being the concert.

A knock was heard at the door, which scarred all three chipmunks. Ian entered the room in a white tuxedo, his moustache and beard on his face. His eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"How's it going ladies?" Ian said in a cheerful voice. "All ready for the big night?" _So you can make me money, _he though in his head. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor shook their heads, shakily, still startled by Ian's entrance. Ian saw their jitteriness and said in a reassuring voice:

"Ladies, it's perfectly fine to be nervous before a concert," All three girls looked up at him.

"It is?" Eleanor asked, relieved to know this information; she had never performed in front of such a huge crowd before.

"Sure it is," Ian said as he looked down at Eleanor, spotting the collar around her neck. "_They just better not flop up and loose me all my money!"_ "Oh...almost forgot," Ian took out a small remote, clicked a button and the collar around Eleanor's neck came straight off.

Eleanor was relieved for her neck to feel free, again. Every time she and her sisters were to go on TV or on the radio, Ian would make sure the collar she wore was off. At these times, Eleanor was most grateful.

"Doesn't it feel great, knowing that you don't look fat anymore?" Ian asked Eleanor as he stared down at her. Eleanor looked down, ashamed. "Knowing that you won't get booed by the audience,"

"I guess," Eleanor muttered. Brittany and Jeanette saw Eleanor's reaction and jumped to her side.

"Ian," Brittany started. "You can't-" But she was rudely interrupted.

"I'm just trying to help her, Brittany," Brittany was silent once again, knowing that Ian was really trying to help Eleanor, even though it looked as if he was bullying and torturing her. "And I'm trying to help you,"

"Me?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why me?"

Ian offered his hand to Brittany, who jumped on and looked at him, while he raised her up. "Cause you're the star, Brit," Brittany's eyes seemed to gleam. "You're the one their all wait for to sing," Brittany looked, guiltily, down at her sisters.

"But what about Jeanette and Eleanor?" Brittany asked gesturing to her sisters.

"Oh, they'll be on stage too," Ian reassured her. "But the main focus will be on you, the queen," Brittany grasped her hands together where her heart was; she couldn't believe she had come so far, he r dreams were coming true!

"One minute to start!" came a voice by the door.

"Now girls," Ian said in a joyful and excited voice. "Let's go and put on a show the world will never forget!"

The chipmunk sisters agreed.

--

The theatre was buzzing with excitement from the audience. The theatre was packed full with people, families, friends and fans. An echoing chorus of "Chipettes! Chipettes! Chipettes!" could be heard, over and over again. Shouts from males in the audience were heard. Things such as "Brittany, you're hot!" and "Marry me, queen bee!". The anticipation in the room was high and grew higher when the lights in the theatre darkened. The audience cheered and went out of control when they heard a loud booming voice echoed around the theatre:

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," The voice announced. "Please give a round of applause to The Chipettes manager and producer, Gofstolf Hunderson!" A spotlight lit the centre of the stage and out walked Ian Hawke (disguised as Gofstolf Hunderson) were he stood directly in the spot light. The audience applauded wildly and quietened down when Ian's voice echoed around the theatre:

"Thank you. Thank you so much for making this concert what it is. Because, without you guys, this would be nothing!" The audience applauded. "There has been the most sold out concert in the history of ticket sales and, not to mention, the very first concert to be streaming live to the people all around the world!" More applause was heard. "So now, without a further ado, I give you "The Chipettes!"" Ian screamed loudly and audience screamed. Ian left the stage and the spot light went out.

Nothing happened for awhile, that is until a guitar was heard throughout the theatre and the huge red curtains rose. The audience screamed wildly, the concert finally beginning. The guitar kept on playing, until a high pitched voice (Which the audience recognized to be Brittany's) sang throughout the theatre:

**Song: Bootylicious**

**(Link to the song on my profile!)  
(Download the whole album from the link on my profile!)**

Brittany:  
_Jeanette  
Can you handle this?_

The next voice was a little bit lower than Brittany's, but still caused the audience to applaud at Jeanette's voice:

Jeanette:_  
Eleanor  
Can you handle this?_

The last voice was by far the highest, and when the audience recognized it as Eleanor, they applauded:

Eleanor:_  
Brittany  
Can you handle this?_

And then all three sang in perfect harmony:

All:_  
I don't think they can handle this whoooo!_

The next thing the audience knew, a bang was heard throughout the theatre, spark emitting from the sides and the front of the stage. A mixture of different blue lights flashed onto the stage and pointed directly at the three female chipmunks on the three separate podiums. Jeanette, who was wearing a purple dress, stood on the right podium. Eleanor, who was wearing a green dress, stood on the left podium. And Brittany, who was wearing a pink dress, was standing on the front centre podium. All three girls were dancing to the beat of the song, as Brittany sang loudly:

Brittany:  
_Better move  
Cause we've arrived  
Looking sexy  
Looking fly  
Baddest chick  
Chick inside  
DJ  
Jam tonight  
Spotted me  
A tender thang  
There you are  
Come on baby  
Don't you wanna  
Dance with me  
Can you handle  
Handle me_

And as Brittany sang, she made gestures on each of her lyrics. Brittany felt kind of bad hogging all of the lyrics, but Ian had assigned all the lyrics to her; her sisters sang none at all on their own. Though feeling rather guilty with herself, Brittany continued to sing as the audience continued to applaud:

Brittany:  
_You gotta do much better  
If you're gonna dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly  
If you're gonna dance with me tonight _

And at this stage, Brittany and her sisters started to do a shake shoulders and move to the side, sort of routine, as Brittany continued:

Brittany:_  
Read my lips carefully, if you like what you see  
Move, groove, prove you can hang with me  
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me  
Buckle your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff_

And just as the song got into the chorus, more sparks emitted from the sides, and more lights flashed on to the stage, Brittany singing with Jeanette and Eleanor in the background:

All:  
_I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe _

More lights, more sparks, more screaming from the audience, Brittany with Jeanette and Eleanor by her side, did a fast paced dance, moving their hips, shoulders to the groove to the music:

All:_  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

The song continued to play, the cheers and buzz from the audience was as loud and energetic as ever. Everybody was have a great time; even two chipmunk brothers who sat, unnoticed by security, on the floor, unseen by the made screaming girls who were now standing and screaming wildly, above the two chipmunks.

Entering the theatre was no problem for Simon and Theodore. Because of their height, Simon and Theodore used it to their advantage by quietly walking under the barriers that allowed people to enter the theatre. Security was really heavy, Simon noticing a lot of tough looking men in yellow shirts walking around; Simon doubted any of them knew who Albert Einstein was.

After both chipmunk brothers had passed security unrecognized, successfully, Simon, with Theodore, safely, by his side, entered the theatre and found a place under a chair, at the back of the theatre. Although they were far back, Simon and Theodore could still see the stage through the crack of the seats (Simon analyzed their situation and his conclusion came to this). And, although, people were standing up and screaming, Simon was sure they wouldn't even be able to notice himself or Theodore, due to the fact that the girls attention were currently on the three singing chipettes on stage. Hearing the girls was not a problem for the chipmunks either; they could hear the girls perfectly from the speakers. Simon was sure they would have a great time....

The chipmunks have been hidden for only ten minutes, not ever moving from their space until it became urgently necessary. The boys were having a great time, jumping up and down with excitement and happiness, cheering the girls on to show their support. The chipmunk boys were never heard for their voices were not loud enough. And even though the boys were having a great time, something was missing....like everything wasn't complete....the experience both Simon and Theodore were having didn't feel complete at all. Both boys knew were immediately; Alvin was with them, cheering the girls on.

Simon stopped cheering for a moment to scan the crowd, looking for any sign of a red hoodie with a yellow "A" on the front. Unfortunately, Simon saw no sign of his stubborn brother's trademark cap or the red hoddie anywhere in the crowd of thousands of people. Alvin didn't show.

Theodore had stopped cheering too, looking at his brother with a confused expression on his face, wondering why his brother had stopped cheering for the girls. Once Theodore realized Simon was scanning the crowd, he knew the answer to why he had stopped cheering. He looked down at the ground, deflated, and said in a sad quiet voice:

"I thought he would come," Although not intending for his brother to hear, Theodore's voice was heard by Simon, who glanced at his baby brother and sighed deeply at the sight of him.

"So did I, Theodore," Simon replied in a low voice, feeling disappointed in his older brother. Theodore looked up at Simon with tears around the sides of his big green orb like eyes. "I really thought he would come and support Jeanette and her sisters," It was Simon's turn, now, to look down. "I guess I was wrong,"

Theodore gasped, hoping no-one would hear him. Simon was never wrong! And now he was saying he was!? "I wish he was here," Theodore mumbled.

"Well, he isn't here, Theodore," Simon said in a firm voice, his anger towards Alvin building by seconds as he didn't show his furry face, Simon now looking at Theodore. "We're just gonna have to accept the fact that Alvin just doesn't care about The Chipettes anymore,"

Theodore looked down at his hind paws, sniffling a little. Simon pattered hi on the back in a comforting gesture.

"Now," Simon started in a strong, encouraging voice. Theodore looked up at him. "Let's enjoy the concert and let's show the girls that we still care!"

Theodore smiled weakly.

--

Back at the Seville house, Dave and Alvin were the only two alone. It felt weird without Simon and Theodore in the house, Dave noticed. Even when they were both in their miserable moods, Dave was still ensured in knowing that they were safe at home. But now that they were out in Downtown L.A. at such an hour, Dave couldn't fight the knots that were tightening in his stomach. The place was eerily quiet and Dave missed them, so.

Alvin, who had preoccupied himself in his brother's shared bedroom hadn't made a single noise in the last ten minutes since Dave returned home. This worried Dave for Alvin had always made such noises when he was alone in his bedroom, whether he was playing on his X-Box 360 conceal or scheming up a prank to embarrass Dave, Alvin would be making a noise.

Feeling as if the worried emotion would not vanish and his knots would not loosen until Dave ensured that his son was safe, Dave made his way to his chipmunk sons shared bedroom. He was about to knock on the door, when he heard the front doorbell ring. Groaning under his breath, Dave walked in the direction of the front door, shouting: "I'm coming! I' coming!", the doorbell continually ringing.

Once Dave had opened the door, Dave was presented by a man in a black blazer and pants. He wore polished white shoes. His black, smooth, gelled hair was greying. The man looked to be in his mid-forties.

"Err....Hello?" Dave said, unsure how to welcome the middle aged man, standing on his porch. "May I help you?"

"Dave Seville?" The middle-aged man with greying hair asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Dave answered with a blink of the eyes. "I'm Dave Seville,"

"Manager of "Alvin and the Chipmunks"?" This shocked Dave a little; what the hell did this man want with him and what did he want with his boys?

"I was," Dave answered with a grumble, diverting his eyes from the man's grey eyes.

"And, you would like to be again, yes?" The man asked trying to make eye contact with Dave, who, finally, looked at the man's eyes with shock.

"I would like to be, yes," Dave admitted as he shrugged his shoulders. And of course Dave did! If he was his boys manger again, he could write more songs, and get his chipmunk sons more gigs and concerts and produce a brand new album! But Dave knew that would never come true; not one label company wanted to hire them (And Dave had tried so hard!).

"Well, I can make that happen," The man said simply, his grey eyes twinkling a little from the light that was on, on Dave's porch.

"How?" Dave asked, his curiosity growing by the second, wondering how this man could make him a manager again. "Who are you, anyway?"

The man smiled, put his hand in his pocket, took out a small card and handed it to Dave. Dave took hold of the card and read what was written on it:

_Mr. George Willingham  
_CEO of RECOM RECORDS

Dave read the card at least three times, making sure he hadn't read wrong or if he wasn't seeing things. After Dave had finished reading the card, he looked to the man, he assumed, was Mr. Willingham and gave him a confused expression.

"I am here to offer you and your band an offer, Mr. Seville," Mr. Willingham explained to Dave. "I would like for your band to sign up to Recom Records and I would like you to be their manager,"

Dave couldn't believe what was happening; he had been waiting for this moment for weeks and, finally, here it was, right in front of him! A record label wanted to sign his boys and himself to join them! Dave couldn't let an opportunity like this, slip away from under his fingers.

"However," Mr. Willingham said, putting up a hand, almost telling Dave not to get his hopes up. "There is a small fee to be processed first," This confused Dave.

"A small fee?" Dave repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have to pay the record label, Mr. Seville, to sign up," Mr. Willingham said simply.

"What!?" Dave explained, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "How much?"

"Five-hundred dollars. And you need to come to Recom Records immediately, if you want to sign the contract and make it official. This offer will not arise again...."

Five-hundred dollars; that was all Dave had saved up for. It was all the money he had left and, with no money coming in due to the fact that Dave had no job, it was the only money that would last he and his boys for awhile; he couldn't spend that money, he needed it to live! He just couldn't spend it.....

"Look, Mr. Seville," Mr. Willingham, huffed as he folded his arms and tapped his foot, impatiently. "This offer won't come up again, so I think you should make a decision now,"

But Dave wanted this opportunity; he had been waiting for it, and so had his boys! Just imagine the look on their faces when he broke the good news to them, the news that they were signed to a record label! And besides, he could always replace the money once his boys made the money back; everything would be fine!

"I'm a really busy man, Mr. Seville, so I think I will be leaving now, " Mr. Willingham turned on his heel and started to walk away from Dave's porch, though he stopped once Dave shouted: "Wait!"

"Yes?" Mr. Willingham had turned and faced Dave, expectedly.

"I'll get my coat and the money," Dave disappeared from view and Mr. Willingham grinned.

--

Back at the Orpheum Theatre in Downtown L.A., The Chipettes first live concert was still in full swing. People were still screaming wildly, cheers were still heard, and were louder as the chipettes came to the end to their first song with a spectacular finish, filled with sparks and flashing lights. The audience went bizzerk.

Suddenly, the music started to change, the beat more slower and the bass a little less. The lights turned to a mixture of different greens. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor started to dance in time to the beat of the song. The audience applauded more as Brittany started to sing:

**Song: Independent Woman**

**(Link to the song on my profile!)  
(Download the whole album from the link on my profile!)**

Brittany:  
_Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships_

And as the chorus came into play, Jeanette and Eleanor (Who were both still on their podiums), started to sing in the background as Brittany sang:

Brittany (Jeanette and Eleanor in background):  
_The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
I've bought it  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)_

And as Brittany continued to perform on stage with her sisters, thousands of fans chanting her name, applauding, cheering wildly, Brittany figured she could get used to this life style. And with a small grin on her face she thought:

"_I got the last laugh, Alvin. I proved you wrong!"_

_*_

**One Hour Later....**

It was the end of The Chipettes first live concert. They had just finished their last song of the night in a spectacular end that was filled with fireworks, sparks and so many flashing lights. The applauding they received was staggering, so loud even, Brittany had trouble stay still and staying standing up. The concert was on for about an hour and The Chipettes were absolutely exhausted.

The audience left in a hurry, all wanting to go back in their comfy homes. Somewhere shocked at how well the concert went; some expected the concert to end as it did for The Chipmunks; in disaster. But most were surprised it didn't end in the same way as The Chipmunks concert had ended, and were glad of it.

Backstage, Brittany and her sisters were lying on the floor, all in which were out of breathe, their little lungs trying to catch their breath. Ian had come to meet them, a smile on his face as he looked down at them.

"You girls were fabulous out there!" Ian said in a joyful. "_So fabulous in fact, you made me over five million dollars_!" Ian thought deviously to himself.

"Thank....you....Uncle....Ian..." All chipmunk girls said between an intake of air.

"Ready to go home to sleep, ready to do a conference call in the early morning of tomorrow?"

The chipmunk sisters murmured in agreement. To be honest, the only thing they wanted was to sleep for a whole week; not to work anymore.

"Great!" Ian exclaimed, happily. "Let's go,"

Jeanette and Eleanor got up slowly to stand on their hind paws. Ian was already walking away from them, not even slowing down for them. Jeanette took off after him, but Eleanor noticed that Brittany hadn't eve moved.

"Brittany-?" Eleanor started to ask, but Brittany knew she was going to say, so she said:

"Just give me five minutes, Eleanor," Brittany said as she tried to calm her breathing. "I just need a little rest," Eleanor nodded and scurried in the direction Ian and Jeanette had left in.

Of course Brittany was tired; she had sung the most. And, although tiring how it was, Brittany loved being the centre of attention. She loved every minute she had up there on that stage; she loved the chanting of her name, the cheering, everything! She loved it all! Nothing could ever make her unhappy.....

Feeling that her breathing had steadied once more, Brittany stood on her hind paws and started to scamper away in the direction Eleanor had left in. But a small noise had made her ears twitch backwards. It was the sound of paw on floor; someone else was backstage with her. She knew it wasn't her sisters or Ian; they had just left.

The sound was getting louder, the noise was coming towards her. Brittany clenched her fists and, without warning, spiralled on the floor to face the oncoming threat, he fists raised as she said:

"Alright, buddy! I'm-" But Brittany had, almost, immediately stopped talking for the figure that crept slowly from behind the shadows walked to her and stopped but a metre away from her. Brittany was shocked at whom she saw; there, standing all by his self, was Alvin Seville.

Alvin slowly walked towards Brittany, trying not to look in her auburn eyes as he made his way to her. His paws were in his hoodie's pockets. A nervous expression was placed on his usual cocky and smirking face.

There was silence between the two chipmunks, until Alvin coughed and said in a subtle voice:

"Great concert," It was more of a statement than a compliment. "You and your sisters did well,"

He was there, even though he told his two brothers, Simon and Theodore, he wouldn't be, Alvin still went to see the girl he couldn't stand to be in the same room with and, yet, he wanted to be as close as possible with her. Alvin didn't understand the feeling he was feeling in the pit of his stomach; it was like butterflies were inside, like he was about to be sick, but happy about it at the same time. It made no sense to Alvin at all; such feelings and emotions were discovered in the pre-teen chipmunk's body only days ago (The day when he told Dave and his brothers that he didn't want to go to the concert). It was at that moment, Alvin realized something; he wanted to bear near Brittany, he wanted to see her again, talk to her again....at least, see her again.

And so, ignoring what his brothers had told him and, unknowst to them and Dave, Alvin had sneaked out of the house, only minutes after Dave had returned home. He looked his brothers shared bedroom and escaped through the window. He knew he would be in trouble once he set his tiny paws into the house, but Brittany was all worth that, he was sure of it. And of course he had to see her again. He didn't mean anything he had said days ago; he really, truly missed her, he was surprised and confused to discover. He would cheer Brittany on (And he did!) no matter what the circumstances.

He wanted to talk to her, to see her, and his chance was standing in front of him. But at that moment, Alvin became extremely nervous, just at the sight of seeing Brittany once again. His heart started to face and his paws started to sweat; what the nuts was wrong with him!? What was going on with his body!?

At the sight of seeing Brittany, a million of questions buzzed in Alvin's mind:

"_What if she didn't want me to be here?_" he thought, not looking at Brittany. "_What if she doesn't want to see me anymore? What if....it was all fake?_" Alvin hoped to God, he was wrong. "_What if....it was all pretend?_"

After about a minute, Brittany still hadn't replied to what Alvin had said. Feeling an awkward silence between the two, Alvin continued to talk:

"I saw you perform, you know," he said in almost a whisper, his auburn eyes looking into her auburn eyes at last; he saw a mixture of shock and confusion. Alvin waited for Brittany to say something, but nothing came so he continued on in a nervous voice: "You looked....stunning out there, really," Alvin smiled as he moved closer to Brittany. "You have a really great-"

"What's this about, Alvin!?" Brittany suddenly exclaimed, her suspicious eyes fixed on Alvin glaring at him with her arms folded. "What are you doing here?"

This shocked Alvin a little; but it wasn't due to the fact that Brittany had asked that question; it was more due to the fact of how Brittany had asked the question. Her voice sounded livid, almost straining to keep calm. Why was she so upset with Alvin? Wasn't she glad to see him, as he was glad to see her? Her expression and body language answered that question. Fear began to spring into Alvin's mind, his thoughts looking to be true...

"I just came to see you and your sisters perform," Alvin replied, not showing his fear in his voice. He too folded his arms and gave Brittany a glare of his own. "I thought you would be happy, Brit," Alvin didn't know why but he decided to call her "Brit"; it was like a nickname, and he liked it.

"I'm not especially happy to see you, Al," Brittany replied in a firm voice, giving Alvin a nickname as he had done to her. She was still glaring at Alvin all the while.

Alvin too continued to glare, not letting Brittany know just how much she had stung his heart. A cold silence iced over the two of them and Alvin, feeling the need to change the subject and break the ice, spoke out in a firm, lucid voice:

"I assume you found yourself a music producer," It was more of a question than a statement. "Congratulations," Alvin meant what he said, but no emotion were behind the words.

"Thank you," Brittany replied, matching Alvin's firm voice. She was highly enjoying this, seeing the, oh so famous, Alvin down on his last tether. Brittany savoured every moment of it, enjoying the look in his eyes. And, maybe, she could savour it some more.....

"You might know who he is, actually," Brittany stated, rising her voice a little, and giving Alvin a devious smile, to, which Alvin shivered a little. "His name...." But Brittany stopped suddenly, almost revealing Ian Hawke as The Chipettes manager and producer. Brittany remembered what Ian had told her about The Chipmunks, about the way they had treated him and how The Chipmunks had ensured that Jett Records would never employ Ian again. If Brittany had revealed Ian as their producer, Brittany was sure that Alvin would tell someone at Jett Records and have Ian removed from office. Worse than that; Alvin could go to the police, and then what!? Wanting to put Alvin his place, but seeing the consequences of her actions at the same time, Brittany decided to tell Alvin....part of the truth, which it was:

"His name is..... Gofstolf Hunderson," Brittany said in a gloating type of way. "His the new boss at Jett Records," Alvin's reaction was immediate:

"I know who he is!" Alvin exclaimed, his eyes turning fiery, his breathing quickened and his face was had turned to an ugly expression of pure loathing. "His the jerk that got me and my brother fired from Jett Records!"

"That wasn't his fault, Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed, angry that Alvin will blame Ian for a thing that was, obviously, not his fault. "That was your fault, Alvin!"

"My...my fault!?" Alvin yelled loudly, confused at what Brittany was trying to imply. He was sure he heard wrong; did she say it was all his fault?

"Yes, you're fault!" Brittany yelled just as loudly as Alvin. "You let your concert sales and your album sales slip because you gave up in the end," And Brittany had learned this information from Ian; he had told the girls everything that had happened with The Chipmunks while they were away from the Seville house. When Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor learned that Alvin, Simon and Theodore were fired from Jett Records, they were instantly sad for them. But once Ian had explained that The Chipmunks gave up on fame (and not to mention the way they had treated Ian in the past), their sympathy towards the boys vanished within minutes.

"I never give up on anything!" Alvin retorted, standing a little taller on his hind paws. "Tell me one thing I gave up on!"

There was a long silence in which both chipmunks stared into each other eyes, Alvin waiting for an answer patiently and Brittany not knowing if she should say her answer. In the end, Brittany lowered her head and her voice and mumbled:

"You gave up on me and my sisters," Alvin could just about hear what she said. Cold shivers travelled across his tiny chipmunk body. He looked down ashamed of himself, knowing what Brittany had said, laid some hidden truth; he had given up on Brittany and her sisters. The big argument before Brittany and her sisters departed the Seville house, was the moment Alvin had given up on them....had given up on Brittany and her dream of becoming famous.

Fighting back the sadness in his voice, Alvin croaked out:

"Brittany, I....I..." But no words were said after this.

"You might as well go, Alvin," Brittany said in a louder voice than before, her head risen, looking at Alvin with cold eyes, strength in herself, rising. Alvin had almost ticked her, yet again; he had almost tricked her into thinking that he was actually upset of what she (Brittany) was saying to her.

"_It's just an act,_" Brittany reminded herself in her thoughts, over and over again, fighting back the lump that was, slowly, forming in her throat.

"Me and my sisters aren't returning to you and your brothers anytime soon,"

Alvin could not believe what the chipette in front him was saying to him. Not returning? It had to be some kind of a trick! But the voice in the back of his head thought otherwise. Fear was still prominent in Alvin's body; his heart was thumping loudly against his ribcage, his fur was drenched in sweat....

"But...I....You...I..." Words came out in a jumbled formation, not making any coherent sense.

"No matter what you say," Brittany said, her arms still folded. "We're not returning,"

Alvin didn't like admitting he was wrong, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

"OK, I admit I was a hot-head, superficial, arrogant, little jerk!" Alvin yelled loudly, his voice almost straining. "There!" His arms gestured at noting in particular. "Now will you come back to us?" His arms were outstretched to Brittany, his eyes, actually, (And Brittany was surprised to see) his eyes pleading with her's.

Brittany outstretched her own arm, ready to take Alvin's paw.....

"He seems like he really means it," Brittany thought sadly, confused and tempted to believe the desperate chipmunk in front of her. She looked at him with pitiful eyes. Maybe she should give him a chance? What did she have to lose?.....Fame! Money! Power! It was all the things he was after! Brittany mentally slapped herself; he was still tricking her and she was still falling for his tricks! This was what he wanted and she was stupidly giving in to it. Ian had said he would do this: "_They will say anything to get their fame back, Brittany...especially Alvin,_" And here he was, Alvin Seville, saying what he had to say to steal Brittany's fame! Brittany's heart tore.....

"I'm sorry, Alvin," Brittany hesitantly lowered her arm, her paw not even touching Alvin's fur....the fur she wanted to feel so badly...no, no, no! His the enemy! "Me and my sisters have moved on." Brittany couldn't believe the chipmunk in front of her was making her feel such emotions, emotions that she hardly expressed with anyone she had known. It was amazing how here heart was thumping really fast, but felt like it was breaking at the same time.... "We don't need you and your brothers anymore,"

Alvin let his arm fall, slowly. His brain wasn't processing the information that was being received by his ears. It was as though there was a loose connection, and Alvin wanted it fixed. His heart was....what was that feeling? Alvin didn't like it at all; it felt as though a ton bricks were in the depths of Alvin's stomach, his heart was heavy, breaking.....breaking in two. It couldn't of all been fake; it was real, it had to been!

"Brittany..I don't-" Alvin started, but was cut off.

"We don't need your fake friendship!" Brittany suddenly screamed, loudly, her scream echoing around the backstage of the theatre and the theatre itself, startling Alvin a little. This had to be joke; it couldn't of been real! She didn't actually believe that, did she? And when Alvin answered "Yes" in his furry little head, he started to grow angry, yet again. The emotional changes he felt with Brittany were exhilarating.....

"Fake friendship!?" Alvin almost screamed back. "What the nuts are you talking about!?"

"Don't play dumb with me, chipmunk!" Brittany spat, viciously.

Alvin was "chipmunk" now. He wasn't "Alvin" to her; he was just, simply, "chipmunk"......

"Brittany...I...you..." Alvin was lost for words, yet again. His emotions were a wreck, going from sadness to anger to confusion to...the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Being named "chipmunk" was the last of it; he had lost her, completely. "I...remember me, chipette," he spoke quietly.

"Stop pretending!!" Brittany screamed again, making Alvin fall backwards onto the hard floor, landing on his tail. Somehow, the hood of his hoodie had landed over his head when he had impacted on the floor. He looked up at Brittany. She was now standing on a small box that was inches away from where she was previously standing. "It was all an act and you know it!"

Alvin didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything; he was lost in Brittany's presence, lost in her eyes. He heard her chuckle a little and then, shockingly to his ears, her heard her beautiful singing voice:

**Song: Take A Bow**

**(Link to the song on my profile!)  
(Download the whole album from the link on my profile!)**

_You look so dumb right now  
Sitting on the ground  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry_

A single tear ran down Alvin's furry face, the beauty of her singing, the magic of the lyrics....

_  
(Please)  
Just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

Brittany casually jumped off of the box and walked slowly up to Alvin, her eyes never leaving his. Alvin stood up from the ground slowly, fear of what Brittany was going to do to him. She moved towards him, in which he moved backwards. She sang as she walked:

Brittany:

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing_

Alvin was sure he would hit a wall soon (The pace and speed he was walking backwards, he was more than likely). Brittany never stopped walking towards him, and as soon as he thought it, Alvin's back hit the hard wall, a groan escaping his lips. Brittany was almost right up to him; he could practically count the individual eyelashes on her eyelids, feeling her cool breathe on his soft fur. Alvin shivered as Brittany continued to sing....

Brittany:  
_That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

Brittany had finished singing, the room around them becoming ever so quiet once more. Alvin had tears around his eyes and , as he looked comelier, so did Brittany. Could it be that she had felt the same way he had? Did she feel that same butterfly-like feeling in her stomach? Alvin truly wanted to know.

Brittany took a few steps backwards. Nothing was said for awhile, until Brittany spoke out in a disgusted and hurt voice (Which Alvin had never heard her speak in):

"It has all been an act, a lie, right from the beginning,"

"No-" Alvin tried to cut in, but was unsuccessful.

"You were never our friends!" Brittany shouted, her voice almost breaking. "You only pretended to be our friends so we would stay at your house and lose focus on achieving our dreams, the important thing, and, finding Olivia!"

"_Why was she saying such things!? Why would she think it in the first place?" _Sure, Alvin had said such things to Dave and his brothers, but he didn't mean any of it; he was just upset and miserable at The Chipettes departure. But Brittany was, in front of him, saying as though she actually believed it.

"And now, you come back stage still pretending to be our friends so you can gain back your fame, money and power!" Brittany shouted, he eyes flaring up (Alvin hoped he could see any little twinkle of hope, hoping that it was all a lie he was currently hearing; he saw nothing but hatred), her lungs moving up and down, he nostrils flaring. "Well, let me tell you something, Mighty Chipmunk!" She had moved closer towards Alvin now, so close in fact the paw in which she pointed at Alvin's chest had now forced Alvin to be pinned-down against the wall, Brittany invading his personal space.

"I'm not going to fall for that," Brittany whispered dangerously into Alvin's twitching ear. Alvin was a mixture of emotion, all in one. Brittany moved backwards, gave Alvin one last good look over (Was that tears streaming down her face, Alvin could see?), turned on her heel and started to scurry on four paws away from Alvin. And as she left, she said:

"Just.....Go,"

Alvin heard it loud and clear, but he didn't want to go. He had to know if she felt it too; that strange butterfly-like feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what on Earth Brittany was talking about, and it scarred him so....

"Brittany, I...I don't know what-" Alvin moved closer towards Brittany, who was scurrying away.

"Just leave, chipmunk!" Brittany stopped to turn and stare at the chipmunk with teary eyes. "Go, and never come back!" And with one more saddened look at Alvin, Brittany turned around and scurried away, leaving Alvin alone in the dark.

Alvin merely sighs deeply, let the tear drops fall cause no-one is looking, turned, and scurried away without another word.

Alvin left with a broken heart....

*

It was about eleven o'clock by the time Alvin had made it to the front porch of the Seville residence. It was cold and raining heavily outside and Alvin was shivering with coldness and the wetness of his hoodie and fur. He covered his body, providing warmth. He was currently outside cause he knew that once he entered the house, Dave (and probably Simon) would have a lecture him about leaving the house alone.

Alvin sighed deeply, tears slightly escaping his eyes. He wiped his tears furiously, away. Beyond the door, Alvin could hear a mixture of sounds. He heard a human male speak loudly to someone else who Alvin couldn't hear. Weeping was also heard. Heart-beating rapidly, Alvin jumped through the cat-flap Dave had installed months ago; it was so it would make it a lot easier for the chipmunk brother to enter the house. (Though Dave closed it sometimes when he didn't want his boys to leave the house, which is why Alvin escaped through the bedroom window in the first place).

When he entered the room, he scanned what was going on. Dave was on the phone in the kitchen speaking franticly to someone on the phone...."His name is Alvin Seville. His five inches tall, wears a red hoodie....just, please find him!" Alvin's two brothers, Simon and Theodore, were other in the living room sitting on the top of the armchair. Theodore was weeping in his paws while Simon pattered him on the back....

"If only Alvin had come with us," Theodore cried into his paws.

Simon sighed. "There was nothing we could do to make him come with us, Theo," Simon stated.

But when both chipmunks and human heard the noise of the cat-flop, they all stared at it and their eyes fell on the figure of Alvin.

"Alvin!" Theodore squeaked happily, as he jumped down and tackled Alvin to the floor in a tight hug. "Never leave, big bro!"

"Err...it's OK, police officer," Dave said, quickly into the receiver of the phone. Dave sighed in relief. "His just scurried on through the door; you can call off your search now," Dave put the receiver down at once, not hearing the confused words of the police officer on the other end.

"I'm safe, Theo," Alvin chuckled a little, getting out of Theodore's tight embrace.

"And just where the heck have you been?" Simon asked, as he jumped down to Alvin's side, his arms folded. "Dave has been worried sick and....and why are you're clothes' wet?"

"Duh!" Alvin said as he looked to Simon. "It's raining outside, my oh so smart, brother,"

Simon huffed and rolled his eyes. "Dave's not happy with you, Alvin. And neither am I,"

"Oh, come on, Si," Alvin said as he put an arm around Simon's shoulder, which Simon brushed off, quickly. "What's Dave gonna say?"

"ALLL-VIIINNN!" Dave yelled.

"Oh, right," Alvin squeaked. "That of course,"

"Alvin!" Dave said in furious voice. Alvin had done many bad things, but running away!? "Just were the heck have you been!? I've been worried out of mind about you! Don't you think about anyone but yourself?"

At this being said, Alvin, surprisingly to everyone, looked down at his hind paws. Dave and Simon exchanged shocked and questionable expressions; Alvin had never acted this way when Dave was scolding him. Theodore, on the other hand, put a comforting paw on Alvin's shoulder and asked:

"Alvin....." Theodore started in gentle and calm voice. "Where did you go? What happened?" Theodore asked the last question, for, as he looked closelier, he saw tear stains on Alvin's cheeks.

"_He must have been crying,"_ Theodore thought sadly, feeling sympathy for his older brother.

There was a small silence, but Alvin choked out:

"Brittany never wants to see me again," Tears started to fall from his eyes landed on his paws. Not wanting anyone to see him cry (The great and awesome Alvin Seville), Alvin hurriedly scampered away in the direction of his brother's shared bedroom, crying as he left and closing the door behind him with a loud "SLAM!", leaving Dave, Simon and Theodore in the living room, letting what Alvin had just said, slip in to their minds.

Once there was an understanding of what Alvin had said to them, each family member reacted in their own unique way: Theodore gasped, Simon grabbed the bridge of his nose and Dave covered his face with his sweaty hands, sighing deeply as he did so.

Feeling the need to comfort his brother, Theodore started to scamper in the direction of his brother's shared bedroom, where Alvin was now, probably, trying to cry himself to sleep. But, unfortunately for him, an outstretched arm had stopped Theodore in his tracks, not allowing him to go any further.

"No," It was Simon's arm that was outstretched. "We should leave Alvin alone for awhile,"

"But....we have to do something!" Theodore squeaked.

"There's nothing we can do," Simon said sadly, sighing.

"But there must be something we can do?" Theodore looked up to the gloomful face of Dave. Dave shook his head.

"There isn't, Theodore," Dave said in a sorrowful voice. "Simon's right," Dave looked at the door in which Alvin had left in, thinking of how Alvin was crying, feeling his heartbreaking as he did so. "It's too late,"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, people.....how was that for a chapter!**

**Dramatic, sad, funny and exciting! Right? Or am I reading the wrong fanfic here?**

**Don't you just wanna hug Alvin? And what about Brittany; she must be so confused and upset!**

**Again, this chapter took 3 days to complete (with some breaks and little sleep). It is now my longest capter to date! wOOt! wOOt!**

**I would just like to thank you all, once again,for showing your love and support for this fanfic! It would be nothing without all you loyal readers out there!**

**Wouldn't you lovely people leave me a review? Please? It would be ever so nice? Thank you.**

**Download my "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" Original Fanfic Soundtrack, using the link below:**

**www. demonoid .com/files/details/2107663/?rel=1264040907**

**Please click that green button below?**

**OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)**

**Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!!**

**Peace out for now!!!**

**~mpkio2~**


	25. All The Pieces Are Fitting Together

**NO, YOUR NOT SEEING THINGS; I HAVE UPDATED!!!!!**

**WHAT HAVE I BEEN UP TO? READ THE A/N BELOW!!!!**

OK, Here are the stats:

312 Reviews – Wow! So many reviews! You guys hit that button like there was no tomorrow! Thank you so much for all of the awesome feedback that you guys have given me! It means a lot…as you can already tell! Lol. Please, keep reviewing!  
26,864 Views - That's about 3,000 views since I last updated! Please keep reading and thank you, all! :)

Here are the recommendations for this week:

My first recommendation goes to Jamie73's brand new Hurt/Comfort story Wall Of Support. It's a sad story from the point of view of Simon. He finds that Theodore is being bullied and Alvin is nervous and uneasy. But what can the middle chipmunk of the trio do to help? Written perfectly, this is one of my fav's from Jamie73! GO READ IT NOW! My second recommendation is, a long lost chipmunk-fan writer's return debut One-Shot! I'm sure she doesn't need an introduction as most of you probably already know who she is, but to those f you who don't know, Chipmunklover's new One-Shot The Life Of a Child is my second recommendation! It's just a small one-shot from the perspective of The Chipmunk's mother, Vinnie, and how she struggles to keep her three baby son's from surviving an awful winter. Read as she makes the heart-breaking decision of giving her babies' away…..You have to read it!!!! Go, now! My third, and last recommendation for this week, is a one-shot written by a new FanFiction .Net writer! It's called I Blame Myself and is written by Winddragon 797! It's the anniversary of The Chipmunk's cat, Cookie Chomper III, death day, and the boys are all upset. But one chipmunk blames himself more than the others. It's so touching and moving; you have to read! GO READ IT!

That's all the recommendation's for this week! :)

**Real A/N:**

Well, well, well, well, well….look who decides to update their fanfic story! That's right; me!

OK, with kidding aside, I am terribly sorry for not being able to update for the past two months or so (Really? It's only been two months? It seems longer!). Most of you, by now, will know that I'm not a reliable person when it comes to updates; I'm almost always behind schedule. But with that, that is no real excuse why I haven't been updating….

Truth is, I've just been busy. Yeah, I know; that sounds lame, right/ But hear me out; In the past two months I have been working extremely hard to get my coursework done |for one of my subjects in college. And, let me tell you, it's been a nightmare! I've also had to help other people and work with them and…everyone just wants me to help them and, everything got in a mess, and stressful, and tiring, and…and …..AND! You see? I'm getting stressed just thinking about it! The work for college is due in on Wednesday and I, and most of my classmates, are working extremely hard and are stressed out of our minds! Also, I've had some important work to do in another one of my subjects in college, and it's still not done…and it's due in this Monday!

I've also had my results for an exam I took back in January and I failed it….big time! I'm not even gonna tell you my grade; it's too embarrassing! Lol (Can you guess what I flunked?) My teacher is pretty upset and me and my classmates are working even harder than ever!

I'm going to University this September (That is, if I get the grades!). For the past two months, my mom and I have been going around to look at some Universities (Which was a tiring and, at times, stressing experience)Not only that, but my mom is worried about me not getting money for University. For the past month, we've been trying to get money (Open a new account and stuff…) so I can go to University; so far, it's iffy. I hope I get the money!

So, my fine and loyal readers, there's the truth for you all to see and know. I've been so tired and stressed for the past two months that writing, I am sorry to say, hasn't been top of my priorities list. However, somehow I finally found some time and, in that time, I wrote this extra long update!

Feeling terribly guilty for not updating in such a long while, I decided to make this update extra long! It's the longest update (Shy of over 15,000 words! OMG!) I have ever written in my life! So, I hope you appreciate the time I've taken to write all this!

Also, I think I should tell you that I will be updating my other "AatC" fanfic "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" very soon and my other "AatC" fanfics as well! Keep your eyes out for that! :)

- END OF SEGMENT –

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply To "****Please Help Me!!"**:

I don't know if you know already how to make an account, but I'll help you out, none the less!

All you have to do is click on the button that says "Sign Up" up in the top right-hand part of the screen. Click when you're on the FF .Net homepage. If you still don't know what to do, leave me a review and let me know! :)

I'm still debating on the idea of a third "AatC" fanfic….

Keep reviewing and reading! :)

**Reply To "FlameofCBN"**:

Err…who doesn't want to slap Brittany? Lol. She was just angry at Alvin, thinking, as said, everything she ever told her was lies; she is truly upset by this (Cause she actually likes him deep down). So, in a way, she feels like he has betrayed her and her feelings. But I also agree with you; that was really harsh!

But, really, Ian is such a mulipotive, evil, bald-head man! *Kill's him with dagger in back!* His just been telling nothing but lies to Brittany (And her sisters).

When Alvin returned to his home; that was my favorite scene to write! It just seemed, so right! You know, to write it the way I did….does that make any sense?

Who cares!?

Enjoy this chapter! :)

**Reply To "WordWizard1":**

Not too long ago (OK, it was over a month ago; big deal! lol) you sent me a message, showing me a fake plot to "Alvin And The Chipmunks 3". I would have replied straight away but I couldn't and still can't because you have disabled Post Massaging to your profile.

Therefore, I will have to tell you here…..

The plot seems pretty good, but some things may have to be changed around. I might use the plot line, then again, I might use. I'm still not sure if I should write a sequel to this fanfic…I guess I will leave it to the readers to decided when the time is right.

Thank you for making me feel so honored and all! You're awesome! :)

Hope you keep reading and reviewing! :)

**Reply To "Chipmunklover":**

Oh…. look who decides to show her face around here! Do I know you stranger? (j/k lol)

Anyway, with all joking aside, it's awesome to see you reviewing and reading this fanfic! (Even if it is far back!) I'm still grateful either way…..

Most of the things you said in the review (Especially all the grammar pointings), I thought: "Damn, that picky reviewer is right…as always. Some things never change…." I still haven't gone back to change any errors, but I will do, once I have finished writing this epically long story! Lol

You don't wanna know how long it took me to write this chapter! Oh…you do wanna know? 4 days (17 hours altogether), with big breaks. Yeah….

The 4.P.M thing….was that suppose to be ironic? Lol

Anyway, I hope you continue to read and review when you can!

P.S. How do you like that? Your one-shot is on my recommendations list! Don't you feel pressured to read and review now? Lol j/k)

**Reply To "PUTYOURCHIPMUNKON"**:

I would just like to say thank you for motivating me!

That last review you made really got me off my butt and got me to start working on this thing! :)

Thank you so much for all the motivation and great reviews! Hope you like, read and review this one! :)

**-END OF SEGEMNT-**

Right. This chapter took 5 days (17 hours altogether), with a lot of breaks in the middle, a long time to complete. A lot of time, thinking and effort went into this chapter so I hope you all appreciate it! :)

This chapter is fitted with a lot of characters thoughts, drama and some action. This chapter also connects with the previous chapters in this story so, it may be a good idea to go back and read some of the story so you can refresh your mind.

New characters, old characters return; twists and turns; the plt thickens and new questions are raised! Yes, this is a chapter you don't wanna miss!

Well, that's it, I guess. Get a big bag of popcorn, a large drink, some tissues and put on those reading glasses, for this chapter is a dozy!

Here we go…enjoy! :)

Remember, this is "Chapter 22" not "Chapter 25", OK?

And now, I am happy to introduce, "Chapter 22 –All The Pieces Are Fitting Together"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny). This chapter is suitable for all, though may contain some sad scenes!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville or Ian Hawke (Boo!!! Die Ian! Die!) or Miss Miller (Yay for her!) or Claire Wilson. I do, however, own Mink and Monk and Mr. Willingham.

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

* * *

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 21**

**All The Pieces Are Fitting Together**

The night of The Chipette's concert was an exhausting one for the three chipette sisters. Once Brittany finally caught up to Ian and her two sisters Jeanette and Eleanor out of the back entrance of the Orpheum Theatre, her sisters bombarded her with questions ("What took you so long?" Jeanette had inquired, "Were you….crying?" Eleanor asked as she looked at the tear stains on Brittany's furry cheeks). Brittany dismissed all questions at once and just answered with: "I'm fine". Jeanette and Eleanor did not believe this statement.

Ian, who had been waiting patiently out in the back entrance of the Orpheum Theater in his white porch car, merely honked his horn, signaling the girls to get in the car immediately. When all chipettes were safely sitting in the back seat of Ian's car, all nicely secured in a baby-seat, seat belted safely, Ian turned his face towards Brittany and said in a fake, sugarly sweet voice:

"Brittany, baby, what took you so long!?" Although his voice was sweet, his expression on his face looked murderous.

Brittany squirmed under the murderous expression Ian was giving her. She gulped and said, in a quiet voice:

"I was just….I had to….." But Brittany couldn't think of anything to say. She couldn't say that she had just spoken to Alvin Seville, the stinky, dirty liar backstage; Ian would be furious with her, after what he had told her about Alvin and his brothers, telling her, and her sisters, to never to speak to them ever again. No, Brittany had no alternative but to lie….

"Yes, my queen…." Ian said slowly, staring strongly at the middle chipmunk sister. "You had to do….what?"

Something popped in Brittany's head; it wasn't much and it was really lame, but she had nothing else to work with. "I just had to use the little chipmunk girl's room," Brittany said, looking up at Ian with an innocent smile, hoping Ian couldn't see the nervousness on her face. "You know…nature calls and all that…." Brittany waved a paw aimlessly, just for good measure.

Jeanette and Eleanor gave their older sister a questionable glance.

Ian, meanwhile, seemed to have placed a blank expression on his face; he was thinking more than anything, thinking if Brittany was lying to him. He couldn't think of any reason why she would be lying to him, so he figured she must be telling the truth. Although, he knew how much Brittany and Alvin were alike, how both would put on fake smiles and fake voices to hide anything that they shouldn't have done, not wanting to get in trouble. Yes, Ian was going to keep his eyes on Brittany for awhile.

Ian placed a small smile on his face. "Just tell me next time, OK, Brittany, baby?"

Brittany nodded her head quickly and added a "Yes, I will!" Relief washed over her; Ian had brought her little innocent act. She could sleep easily at night.

Ian smiled once more at Brittany, turned his head towards the windscreen, turned on the ignition (The car starting up with a "Vroom!"), and drove the car down the road and away from the theatre and back to Ian's mansion home.

**--**

After a depressed and crying Alvin had fled to his brother's shared bedroom, Dave decided it was a good idea that the rest of them also hit the hay and called it a night, for it was already passed his furry chipmunk son's bedtime. The clock in the living room chimed twelve o'clock when Dave, thinking about how dirty and sweaty Simon and Theodore must be from after going to The Chipette's party must be, decided that needed a good wash, which Dave helped soaked both Simon and Theodore in the kitchen sick, scrubbing off the dirt in their brown fur (Dave let Alvin have the night off, seeing how upset he was and Dave came to the conclusion that even if Dave did try to give Alvin a wash, Alvin wouldn't listen to him anyway,).

When Dave had finished off scrubbing off Theodore and proceeded to scrub down Simon, Theodore asked, in a clam and innocent voice, if they (he and Simon) should speak to Alvin (Dave figured Theodore meant, "comfort" Alvin). Seeing at how upset Alvin was, a part of Dave wanted to do exactly what Theodore had asked he and Simon could do. But knowing how much heartbreak hurt (From personally experience), Dave told Theodore that both he and Simon should leave Alvin to his grief, to let him cry in the night and wash his sorrows away.

"He has to get through this," Dave said in a depressed voice as he scrubbed hard on Simon's fur, who was in the kitchen sink, soaking in the bubbles. "He has to grief first and the, when his ready, we can comfort him,"

"I just don't understand," Theodore squeaked in a confused and innocent voice. He was standing by the kitchen sink on the kitchen counter, scratching his chin with a furry paw in confusion. "We must be able to help Alvin in some way,"

Dave sighed heavily as he continued to scrub Simon down; Theodore was just too innocent to understand heartbreak and the emotions it could cause a person (or in Alvin's case: a chipmunk) to feel. "I'm sorry Theodore," And he truly was. "But we can't do nothing to help Alvin at all,"

"Not yet anyway," Simon commented from the kitchen sink. "We can comfort hi, but only after he gets through stage one of the grief process,"

"The what process?" Theodore asked who, now, only seemed more confused than before.

Simon shook his head and muttered: "Never mind, Theodore."

"Let's just say," Dave contributed to Simon's explanation of what they couldn't comfort Alvin at this very time. "Alvin has to get through some tough hurdles before we can speak to him," But this did nothing but to make Theodore's confusion, worsen.

"Err….what hurdles?" Theodore asked as he looked around the kitchen and into the living room, thinking he would see the "hurdles", even though he didn't know what the word meant.

"Theodore," Simon started again, keeping himself calm and reminding himself that Theodore was just, bearly, still, a baby. "Alvin has to get through some troubles without us for awhile. Do you understand?"

"Err….I guess," But Theodore's somewhat confused expression on his face did not convince Simon of what he said; Simon let it go and so did Dave for Theodore didn't say anything on the matter.

When Dave had finished off scrubbing Simon down, Simon jumped out of the kitchen sink (Naked, might I add), put on his blue patterned pajamas that Dave had for him (Dave had made a green patterned pajamas for Theodore (who was wearing them) and had made Alvin red patterned pajamas, as well), put on his glasses and jumped down from the counter with Theodore by his side.

As Dave unplugged the kitchen sink which was full of water and bubbles, Dave heard a small sniffling sound from somewhere. At first Dave thought the sound belonged to Alvin, but he soon discovered that it was, in fact, Theodore, who was, presently, walking away in the direction his brother's shared bedroom with Simon by his side, Simon's paw on his shoulder.

"Theodore?" Dave said in a calm voice, but loud enough so Theodore (and Simon) would stop and turn to face him. "What's wrong?"

Theodore didn't speak at first; he mealy sniffled, his paws swiping the tears away from his face and covering his eyes at the sometime, but when he choked back the sobs in his throat, Theodore said in a sad voice:

"I just wish there was a way we could help Alvin," At this being said, Dave got down to Theodore's level (on the ground) and offered a hand for Theodore to climb up onto. Theodore scurried up Dave's hand as fast as he could and clawed onto Dave's chest, crying a little.

"We will help him, Theodore," Dave said in a reassuring voice, patting Theodore on the back in a comforting way. "Don't worry; Alvin will be back to normal in no time," But somehow, Dave strongly disagreed with that.

Theodore looked up to him with big, wet, orb-like green eyes and sniffled out:

"Really, Dave?"

Dave smiled reassuringly and replied with:

"Yes, Theodore,"

Theodore couldn't help but to smile at this being said. He hugged Dave, affectionately, smiled a genuine happy smile and in happy voice, said: "Thank you, Dave,"

Dave laughed a little. "It's my pleasure, Theodore," Dave patted him on the back once more, just to reassure himself that Theodore was comfortable enough to go to bed and sleep, despite his brother's crying. Talking of which, reminded something he had to tell both Simon and Theodore…

Dave put Theodore onto the kitchen counter and, inclined with his head for Simon to do the same, Simon jumped up onto the counter and stood next to his brother. "There's something you boys should know," Dave started in a stern tone; both Simon and Theodore exchanged glances.

"I warn you that Alvin may be crying a bit through the night," Theodore lowered his head at this and Simon couldn't stop but to look at the door to his brother's shared bedroom with a sympathetic expression on his face. "As hard as this sounds, you must not comfort him; just let him cry it out, OK?"

Both chipmunk brothers didn't know if that was a rhetorical question or a genuine question that needed answered to, but once Dave asked "OK?", it was obvious which one it was.

Simon nodded his head. "We'll try, Dave," Simon said in a low voice, not taking his eyes off the door where a crying chipmunk, presently, was.

Theodore too nodded his head; Dave was sure he was keeping back more tears. "Yeah," Theodore murmured.

"Now," Dave said in much calmer tone. "I think it's time we got to bed," With this being said, Theodore jumped onto Dave's chest and gave him a goodnight hug.

"Goodnight, Dave," Theodore purred.

"Goodnight, Theodore," Dave patted Theodore once again on the back. "Alvin will be fine," Theodore risked giving Dave a smiled. He then jumped down to the floor and scurried off. But before he proceeded into his brother's shared bedroom, he scurried off in the direction of the bathroom where he gave his teeth a thorough brush and clean.

When Theodore was out of sight and earshot, Simon (Who was still standing on the kitchen counter) looked up to Dave with sad-stained eyes, sighed and asked in a low voice:

"Alvin's not going to be his self in a while, is he Dave?" And Simon asked in a tone that said "Please, don't lie to me,"

Dave sighed and closed his eyes."We'll just have to see, Simon," was Dave's reply. "We'll just have to see,"

--

"Morning, Jeanette," Eleanor said in a cheerful voice once she saw her older sister, Jeanette descending from the last set of stairs, slowly, her paws rubbing the sleep out of her left ear.

"G'morning E-Elea-" Jeanette stretched her paws and hind paws, standing on her tip toes as she did so, as she yawned loudly. "-Eleanor," Jeanette finished greeting her sister. Once Jeanette had rubbed the sleep out her eye, she spotted Eleanor was standing on the table in the kitchen, no more than a foot away from her.

Jeanette scurried in the direction of the kitchen, scurried up onto the table and sat down in front of a huge plate that staked a high load of delicious looking toaster waffles. "Sorry I yawned when I greeted you, Eleanor,"

"Oh, that's fine, Jean," Eleanor was presently sitting in front of another plate on the table, though Eleanor's stake of toaster waffles were almost gone, for the chipmunk who was sitting in front of the plate had devoured, almost, the quantity on the plate (Lots of sticky syrup was still on the plate). "Did you…get much sleep last night?" At this being said, Eleanor stopped eating and looked at her sister, hoping for a specific answer that her sister would say.

"For some unknown reason," Jeanette began as she yawned once more and scratched her ear with her hind paw. "No, I didn't," Jeanette looked at Eleanor. "Did you?"

"No," Eleanor replied, a slight sense of relief in her voice, glad to know she wasn't the only one who had trouble last night. "I couldn't sleep at all; I kept hearing this sound that is hard to describe," Eleanor's face scrunched up into an expression of frustration and confusion.

Jeanette looked to the unoccupied place next to her, where another plate staked high with toaster waffles currently laid, but no chipmunk sister with auburn brown fur, wasn't, currently, present. "Maybe we should ask Brittany once she wakes up?"

Eleanor was now licking the syrup off her plate with her tongue. "I guess we will," was all Eleanor said as she licked her sticky paws clean.

But both Jeanette and Eleanor never got the chance to ask their sister, Brittany, if she had any success of sleeping last night, because Brittany was not talking a word to either of them. She entered the kitchen around ten o'clock and, once she was standing on the kitchen table, facing a peculiar expressioned Jeanette and Eleanor, Brittany announced:

"I just want to tell you guys that I'm not talking to anyone all day…."

Before Jeanette and Eleanor could mutter a "But Brittany-", Brittany had already put up a paw to silence them both. She continued:

"It's not your fault, girls," she said in a calm tone. "I just don't feel like talking today, that's all," And with that being said, Brittany, after eating some of her toaster waffles, left a confuse Jeanette and Eleanor on the kitchen counter with a million question still left to be answered.

Both sisters believed that their older sister was playing a prank them (Even though Brittany hardly pulled any pranks on them). But when Eleanor had asked for Brittany's point of view of what green dress Eleanor looked better in (For Brittany had the best dress sense out of all three of them), Brittany mealy shock her head and scurried away. Sure, they had practiced their dance moves for their songs, but Brittany had muttered not a word throughout the whole residue; normally, Brittany would have been yapping away and telling her sisters that they were doing a step wrong. But Brittany muttered not a word, neither criticizing nor encouraging.

Ian had also picked up on what was wrong with Brittany. He had asked her what was wrong with her, but Brittany just shook her head at him and, again, she scurried away. Ian had tried asking both Jeanette and Eleanor to talk to Brittany and make her happy again, but both sisters had told Ian that they had tried everything they could to get their sister to speak again, but all attempts had failed.

By five o'clock, the butler had announced that dinner was ready and waiting on the dining room table. Jeanette and Eleanor were already at the table, eating away at a delicious plate full of macaroni and chesse. Ian entered the room with a smug smile on his face. Ian sat down at his place at the table (Right at the far end), and glared down at both chipmunk sisters on the table who were devouring the food on the table.

"And when did I say you both could eat?" Ian asked in a stern and loud voice. Both Jeanette and Eleanor stopped eating the delicious food immediately at hearing Ian's angry words. Shock and fear were written on their faces.

"B-b-but…." Eleanor started, stammering heavily, cursing the fact that she couldn't control the fear in her voice. "You l-let us eat s-s-straight away when d-d-dinner is ready….."

"That I do," Ian said, simply. "But today I have some important news to tell you, girls,"

Eleanor and Jeanette, exchanged glances, both wondering what kind of news Ian had to tell them.

"What's the news, Uncle Ian?" Eleanor asked in a curious voice, an eyebrow arched.

Ian shook his head. "Not until Brittany is present at the table,"

And as if Ian had said a magic word, Brittany appeared in the room, walking on her hind legs towards the dining room table, her head hung low. She scurried up the table and sat in front of her usual place, next to Ian. She was about to start eating but Ian put his hand in front of her to stop her.

"Not now my little queen bee," Ian said with a slight chuckle. Brittany slowly looked up at him with confused eyes. "I have an announcement to make,"

The girls all stayed quiet, all wanting to hear what news Ian had to tell them. Well, maybe more Jeanette and Eleanor than Brittany; Brittany didn't know if she cared or not.

Once Ian was sure that all chipmunk girls were quiet and wanting to hold the dramatic silence just to tease the girls a little longer, Ian finally stood up and announced: "Tomorrow, I am going to introduce you girls to a very special lady of mine," Ian held another silence. "My girlfriend, Claire Wilson,"

At once this was announced, Jeanette and Eleanor jumped with excitement. For the past few weeks, Ian had been dating a lady by the name of Claire Wilson. Ian had told the girls a bit about his girlfriend, but he didn't go into detail. And now, after many weeks of asking Ian if they could meet her (Which he declined every time they asked), they would finally be able to meet her at last and they would be able to find out more about Ian's love interest.

Eleanor and Jeanette were as excited as can be, but Brittany merely punched her fist in the air in an unenthusiastic way. Eleanor and Jeanette had stopped celebrating and looked to their sister.

"Brittany?" Eleanor said in a surprised voice, as she scampered over to her sister. "Aren't you excited!?" Brittany was the one who had been asking Ian the most to meet Ian's girlfriend and, yet, she didn't seem all too happy to finally meet her?

"Yeah," Jeanette chimed in, also scampering over to Brittany's side. "You've been wanting to meet Ian's girlfriend!"

Brittany only sighed deeply; nothing was going to make her happy.

"I think," Ian started as he smiled down ate depressed form of Brittany. "Queen Bee has said everything she wants to say. Isn't that right, bee?" Ian asked Brittany with her branded nickname.

Brittany answered his question by nodding.

"Right," Ian clasped his hands. "Let's eat then," Eleanor and Jeanette started eating once again, once knowing they had permission to do so. Brittany was about to eat her dinner too (She hadn't eaten very much all day, so, naturally, she was really hungry), but, before Brittany could grab one bite, a giant hand stopped her.

Brittany looked up to the owner of the hand; it was Ian's. Brittany gave him a questionable.

Ian sled down at her, sweetly. "Not you, Brittany," Eleanor and Jeanette had stopped eating, yet again, and looked to Ian once this was said; surely he didn't mean…? "You can't eat tonight,"

Brittany covered her surprised gasp with her paws; he didn't mean that….?

"You need to talk first and then you can eat," Ian said as he stood up from his place at the table and took hold of Brittany's plateful of food into his left hand and kept it in the, out of Brittany's grasp.

Was…was Ian forcing Brittany to talk? No, that couldn't be right! There had to be another explanation….

"I'm doing this for your own good, Brittany," said Ian as he ate from his plate with his free right hand. "You need to talk to someone; it's not healthy not be able to socialize….."

_He had a point_, Brittany couldn't think not to disagree. Maybe she should just talk…….but what if she didn't want to? What if she was happy not talking to anyone at the moment, what if she never wanted to talk To Alvin Seville ever again, what then!? What then!?

Ian sighed. He walked over to where a trash can stood in a corner of the dining room; the lid was open. "Brittany, I hate to do this…." Ian was tipping her plate of food over the trash can. "….but, if you don't speak by the time I've reached zero, this food is going in with the garbage. Five…."

She was so hungry; she needed to eat, she had to eat something, anything to last her till the next day…but that Alvin!

"Four…."

Eat….But Alvin is such a jerk…If I eat, it means I forgive him….and I'm not ready to do that.

"Three…."

_You gotta eat something!_ I'm not going to forgive Alvin that easily!

"Two….."

This is all that chipmunk's fault! This is all Alvin Seville's fault! If I ever see him again…..I can't stand him!

"One…." Ian's voice was strong and serious; the food was almost falling into the trash can.

Brittany didn't want to give in, she truly didn't. But before she could stop her stomach from rumbling, her heart pounding, her brain from being jumbled in confusion, and her lips from moving, Brittany said, in a loud voice:

"I LOVE-" But she stopped herself just before she utter a name she fault she would never say again, let alone shout it for that matter. Her paws were covering her mouth, her cheeks were blushing (If she had no fur covering her cheeks, she was sure they would be glowing red), he eyes were diverted to the floor, not daring to look at anyone, when were all, she presumed, were staring at her. It wasn't the fact she had spoken; it was more of what she was about to say, the name she was about to shout out for her sisters and her Uncle Ian, to here.

There was a deafening silence in the room; no-one dared to make a sound, to say a word. But after the shock died down, Ian said:

"Yes?" Brittany's food was still his hands, over the trash can and, dangerously, close from being spilt over. "You love….what?"

Now Brittany had to cover her tracks, like she did the previous night, and lie to Ian once again. But what will she say this time!? Think…think…think….

Brittany coughed to clear her throat. "I was….just going to say….I….I…." And then it hit her; she had the perfect cover-up. "I love you Uncle Ian," She smiled at him, broadly.

Ian looked as if he heard wrong. "What?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Brittany started as she looked to Brittany, smiling all the while. "I mean, you're going to invite your girlfriend over so we can meet her at last1" Brittany stayed to clap her paws and jump up and down on her hind paws. "You kept telling me no, kept telling me that Claire was busy. But now she's coming over, tomorrow! I love you, Uncle Ian!"

Brittany scampered down to where Jeanette and Eleanor were currently standing. She looked at them in the eyes and said in a soft, but happy voice:

"Ain't you glad I'm back?" She smiled at them both, standing in a pose that said: "Yes-I-know-I'm-gorgeous".

Seeing that their sister was back to her usual self, Eleanor and Jeanette joined her sister in jumping in excitement and clapping their paws happily. The sisters, Eleanor and Jeanette, embraced their older sister, Brittany, tightly, happy that she was back to normal at last.

But this sweet little scene was cut short for a loud whistle stopped the chipmunk sisters in their tracks; they looked to the source of the noise which had come from the other end of the dining room table. Ian was sitting in his seat, his plate of food in front of him. His arms were folded on the table and he wore a smile o his face.

Brittany cocked an eyebrow at Ian's current position, but once Brittany saw that her plate of food was, once again, sitting next to Ian's, at her place on the dining room table, Brittany smiled.

"I have more to tell you girls," Ian said, looking down at the money-making rats that were his band. The three rat girls smiled at him; they were in his hands.

"What!?" Brittany said in a voice that sounded like she was about to burst from anticipation. "What do you have to tell us, Uncle Ian?"

Ian, once more, held the silence for Dramatic effect; he loved toying with them. "Well, I have just gotten off the phone with a very wealthy and exclusive music producer in the whole world…."

All three girls could already predict what Ian was about to say, but none of them believed he would say it.

"And?" Brittany said loudly, edging closer to Ian, almost demanding wanting to hear more, her sisters behind her all the while. "And!?"

"And….guess which hot new girl band is about to make it big being international stars?"

All three girls gasped at once, shock and happiness, clearly written on their faces. Their brains took a minute to digest this new information and, when it was finally soaked in, they all squealed in delight and started to hug each other.

"Oh my god!" Brittany exclaimed loudly.

"This can't be happening!?" Jeanette squealed as she hugged Eleanor.

"Somebody pinch me!" said Eleanor, hugging Jeanette, her voice evident with happiness.

"That's right girls," Ian said in a smug voice. "You're about to make it big….internationally!"

All three girls couldn't believe what was happening; it had to be a dream, it had to be! All of their dreams had come true, but now they were going to all new heights and beyond. Not in any of their wildest dreams did they think this would happen to them. It was all too much for them!

"And now," Ian continued. "Let's, finally, eat," Ian gestured to four plates full with a delicious smelling meal of macaroni and cheese.

All three chipmunk girls nodded their heads, smiling as they did so. They scurried over to their plates of food and devoured the meal that were on the plate. But all three girls had a feeling that they weren't going to be eating macaroni and cheese for dinner for much longer.

Lobster was soon going to be on their menu….

--

As predicted by Dave, Alvin was crying his little heart out when Theodore and Simon (After both had brushed their teeth) entered their shared bedroom, both hearing soft cries and muffled sobbing. They both got into their own little bed and tried to ignore the crying chipmunk that was a few inches away. But no matter how hard they both tried to close their eyes and fall into the slumber world that was their sleep, they both couldn't get that horrible sound out of their head.

At one point, it got so much for poor little Theodore, he, literally, got out of bed, looked to his crying brother and said in a broken voice: "Alvin-" But, with one look from Simon (Who was giving Theodore a disapproving expression and shaking his head in a depressed way), Theodore obediently got back into bed, despite the fact that Alvin had stopped crying for a millisecond.

For Simon, it was just as bad enough. He tried calculating equations in his head and going through Albert Einstein's theory of relativity in his head to allow himself to fall asleep, but this failed to no avail. Simon even had the urge to go to Dave and ask him if Alvin could sleep in his bed for the night, but Simon concluded that Alvin would only keep Dave awake and wouldn't really his surrogate father's sleep any better.

Overall, it was a horrible night for all three brothers; two trying to sleep from the crying, and the one, thus, crying his little heart out.

By the next sunny day, Simon and Theodore didn't look any better than what they actually felt; Theodore had big black bags under his eyes and Simon's fur was a mess. Both of their eyes were droopy and when Dave served their favorite meal of the day, Breakfast (Toaster waffles, of course!), Simon feel asleep on stack full of toaster waffles on his plate and Theodore, surprisingly, ate very slowly and, he too, fell asleep. The oldest chipmunk brother was not seen at breakfast, which didn't really surprised Dave all that much (Though it did prove one thing right: Alvin was seriously in pain.)

But what Dave didn't know, was what had caused Alvin to fell such pain. He had a theory and an idea of what had happened that night at The Chipette's concert, but he wasn't one hundred per cent certain. He figured that Alvin must have met one of the girls (Preferably Brittany) and the chipette must have told him something that crushed his very soul; a pang of pain hit Dave's heart at thinking this and, in feeling this, Dave made a mental note to talk to Dave sometime during the day. Maybe, just maybe, Alvin would open up and talk. I mean, it couldn't hurt to try, right?

Dave soon discovered, sometime after breakfast, that Alvin was not leaving his room, nor talking to anyone all day. The first thing Dave had done was to say good morning to Alvin (By knocking on the door to his chipmunk son's shared bedroom), but he received no reply. In fear that Alvin had snuck out of the house, a repeat of what he had done last night, Dave asked if Simon could go and check if he could see Alvin's figure through the window of their shared bedroom. Once Simon had accomplished his task and returned to Dave, saying that he saw Alvin crying into his pillow, Dave reassured once more.

For the rest of the day, Dave tried to talk to Alvin, asking how he was and if he ever wanted to talk to anyone, Dave was always here to hear him out. Alvin's brothers, Simon and Theodore, tried their part in getting Alvin to open up, but their attempts were all failures. Theodore had suggested that they could all play a game of hide and seek ("Wouldn't that be fun, Alvin?" Theodore had said. "You're the best at hid n' seek!"), but Alvin didn't reply to his invitation. Simon had challenged Alvin to a game on Alvin's Xbox 360 (For Simon knew how much Alvin loved that machine and couldn't resist a challenge), but, surprisingly, Alvin declined Simon's challenge altogether. Dave reminded both Simon and Theodore to not force Alvin to speak; they were just merely persuading him.

By five o'clock, Dave had served delicious meal of hamburgers, French fries and a cup full of fizzing soda (Although his boys weren't allowed too many sweets, for it will make them go hyper and jump around the house till who knows how long, Dave thought it should be permitted that Alvin should have a glass full of his favorite soda). Dave had served Alvin's meal; if this failed Dave didn't know what would make Alvin speak and be his old self again.

Currently, Dave was standing outside his son's shared bedroom, a plate in one hand, a glass full of soda in another. Dave found himself in a spot of trouble; how as he going to knock on the door? Luckily, Simon was close by (Probably seeing Dave was in a spot of trouble and saw it to help Dave). Simon knocked on the door as hard as he could, creating a loud noise that he, and Dave, hoped Alvin would be able to hear.

"Thanks, Simon," Dave smiled down at his intelligent son, which Simon returned the smile by looking up.

"Alvin," Dave used a calm voice to talk to Alvin, for he didn't know if Alvin had just woken up from a sleep (This could be true for Dave had asked Simon to check up on Alvin a second time in the day and Simon reported back and told Dave that Alvin was fast asleep, which made sense seeing Alvin hardly got any sleep last night). "I know you may not want to speak to anyone at the moment, but I'm not here t speak to you," This being said earned Dave a questionable look from Simon down on the floor. "I'm here to give you your dinner. It's your favorite; hamburger, French fries and, I even brought you a glass full of your favorite soda," Dave hoped the last part sounded cheerful. "Open the door so I can give it to you,"

The door neither budged nor moved at all; it remained closed, shut, with no Alvin standing in the doorframe, waiting to receive his meal; this concerned Dave, greatly. Alvin couldn't resist his favorite meal! This couldn't be right!

Dave placed the glass of soda onto the floor and, now with one free hand, knocked his fist against the door. "Come on, Alvin!" Dave said in a concerned voice. "You look hamburger and fries! It's your favorite!"

Still nothing….

"This is a treat for you! Really, just open the door and I will give it to you. We don't have to say a word to each other…."

Not a squeak…..

Dave tried a different approach: "If you're not going to eat it, I will just give it to Theodore or I'll just throw it away….."

The door didn't move at all….

Dave started shocked at the door.

"Come on, Alvin!" This was the voice of Simon. He was banging his small fist against the door, shouting loudly with his voice, hoping Alvin would, at least, open up the door. "This is getting ridiculous! You've been in their all day and you haven't spoken a word to neither of us. Just tell us what's wrong!"

It was quiet for awhile; nothing was said and no movement could be heard from within the room. Simon's word had even caught Theodore's attention, who was in the kitchen eating away at his burger and fries; his face was covered in ketchup, but he didn't really care. After a few more seconds of nothing behind said and nothing being heard, for the first time in the entire day, Dave, Simon and Theodore finally heard a small voice speak from within the room:

"Leave me alone," The voice said. It was at least something; it wasn't much, but it was something. The voice was broken and croaky, not at all like it's usual stubborn, egotistical, flirty voice; it sounded completely different from that! Simon felt a pang of guilt himself, for he went against what Dave had told him not to do; that they weren't allowed to force Alvin to speak and Simon had done just that.

And, for the first time in Simon's life, Simon didn't know how to respond to what Alvin had just said to him. Both man and chipmunks stood staring at the door, not knowing what to do, but knowing that a chipmunk was crying on the other side…

--

Brittany was over the moon. There was no way she would be able to sleep, knowing that, very soon, her already founded fame was going to go even higher. Which meant, new interviews, new albums, new gigs (Which meant new people screaming her name over and over again: ("Brittany! Brittany! Brittany!") and, therefore, meant new fans to drown her in new attention. Yep, it sounded like the life Brittany so wanted and so deserved. That life sounded like it had everything; everything she wanted and everything she ever needed.

But what of love? Did her new life hold that? What about love?

Brittany made a scolding face as she turned over in her bed, her eyes closed.

_What about love?_, Brittany asked herself, hotly, trying to push back the question she knew she couldn't deny that made, at least, some sense.

Is love in your new life?

Brittany growled, quietly, under her breathe. _I don't need love_, Brittany argued back with herself. _I don't need it._

I think you do….

Brittany was really starting to get upset now. She abandoned trying to ignore the voice all together, for that plan was hardly working as she was not gaining any sleep by doing so. She lifted up her head from her pillow and looked around the room.

Dark shadows and figures covered the room. Jeanette, who was asleep and snoring peacefully to Brittany's right in her purple covered bed, and Eleanor, who also was asleep to Brittany's left in her green covered bed, had both suggested (After staying up and talking to Brittany about their excitement for the coming weeks) that they all should try to get some sleep in their beds.

The girl's shared a bedroom. Even though each chipmunk girl could have their own room for themselves to sleep in, they all, mutually, disagreed with the notion; all girls wanted to stay with their sisters, not wanting to separate after four years of sticking with each other, being by each other's side, keeping each other company, which they all were content with.

Brittany sighed deeply, a little flutter of jealousy rising in her body of the fact that both of her sisters could fall asleep. Didn't they both hear that annoying voice in their heads? Didn't they feel that feeling in the bottom of their heart, regardless of the happiness and excitement they also, must be, feeling? Didn't they heart it?

Abandoning her attempts of falling asleep, Brittany jumped out of her pink covered bed and scurried over to desk that sat in the corner of the room and climbed to the top. On the desk, notes were scattered everywhere, pens and pencils were all over the surface; this desk held all of Brittany's personal lyrics, pieces of lyrics, words that expressed how she felt. Eleanor and Jeanette never paid the desk any attention, so Brittany was safe to know that her notes were never read, for her sister respected her privacy as she respects theirs.

On the desk was, also, a small mirror (Brittany was had to look at herself, duh!). Brittany walked over to the mirror and stood facing it. She could barely see, through the darkness, a miserable chipmunk staring back at her, her fur mattered, her mouth in a miserable frown and her eyes, glassy.

Feeling the need to make her point to that annoying voice in her head, Brittany continued to think:

_Love is pointless_, she thought, strongly, staring back at the reflection she saw, not really noticing who was in the frame. Love is for stupid people who have no idea what pain and suffering would come to them in the long and winding path ahead. And he had done this to her! He, that stupid little, fat-headed….that…chipmunk….Al-Al- She couldn't even say his name. He was nothing to her anymore, nothing at all.

_I'm done with love_., Brittany walked over to a piece of paper. On it, the words: "Alvin Seville" was scribbled down a hundred times. She tried to grasp the paper in her paws and, once she finally gripped it, she teered it in two. I don't need it. She teered it again, each tear causing a pang of pain to hit her heart. Each tear representing the chipmunk that had caused such pain. She was tearing him away….forever. Tears stared to flow like rivers on her face.

By the time she had finished tearing the piece of paper, she was on her knees, crying into her paws.

_I don't need anyone_. But the one chipmunk she needed was one hundred miles away, he too, awake trying to figure out the feelings that rested in his heart….

--

Alvin didn't want to talk to anyone, to look at anyone, to interact with anyone for as long as he lived. He didn't want to socialize with anyone, didn't want to be around Dave, his brothers, his family, his….friends….he didn't want to be around anyone. He just wanted to be buried away from the world, shut up and locked up. If he was away from the world, no-one could hurt him.

And so, Alvin stayed in his brother's shared bedroom, just stayed there and just being. At first, the heartache was hard, hard and painful. He didn't understand how such words could play on his heart, how words could make him express such emotions he would never express around people (Hey!" He had a reputation to protect!) But, alas, here he was, Alvin Seville, crying on his bed other words a chipette had said to him, hurtful words she had spat at him. He couldn't forget the look in her eyes; the hate that loathed in them, the fire that sparked when she stabbed him with those words…those lies, those words that he didn't understand why she was saying them to him. He didn't understand what she had said and why she had meant them; he didn't understand why she….hated him so. He hadn't done anything to hurt her, did he? He admit, and already to her face, that he had been a jerk to her, but Alvin knew Brittany wouldn't get all upset over just him being himself; she could handle him and she was use to his personality by now, right? No, it had to be something different, but Alvin couldn't put his paw on what.

Not wanting to speak to anyone was how Alvin's day planned out. He didn't speak to Dave when he heard breakfast was ready, ignored Theodore completely, and declined Simon to a challenge on his Xbox360 (Which surprised Alvin greatly). Alvin also fell asleep through the day at times, for he had cried almost through the entire length of last night. And that was another thing that shocked him; Alvin had cried, proper cried in front of his two brothers! Sure, they've seen him cry a tear or two in front of them, but his never had a full cry out in front of them (Well, now he has). Again, it was a reputation and pride thing that Alvin held greatly; if he could have stopped himself from crying once he heard both of his brothers enter the room, he would have stopped in a heartbeat. But, at the time, Alvin was just too much indulged in his own pain; it was too much for him and, after awhile, he become strongly secure with his body and, in doing so, his body didn't hide back anything….including crying. If only he could have stopped himself; he could only think what his brother's think him now….

The rest of the day played out the same; Dave offered Alvin his favorite meal, Alvin ignored him (Another shock!). The only thing that was different was Simon shouting at him and banging on the other side of the bedroom door, saying that Alvin was behind ridiculous. Now, Alvin didn't want to say anything to anyone (Not even his family), but he needed to say "Leave me alone," so that they got the message. He didn't want to speak or be with anyone. They got the message in the end.

The rest of the evening was quite; no-one disturbed him at all. But, by ten o'clock, Dave asked Alvin to open the door so that Theodore and Simon could sleep. Alvin opened the door and didn't speak to no-one else; he went straight back to his bed, curled up in a ball, and closed his eyes; again, they received the message loud and clear.

And now, here he was, awake on his bed, probably the only one asleep in the entire house (He could hear Simon and Theodore's quite snores in the room), thinking of why that chipette….that chipette that he…..why did she hate him? Alvin still couldn't grasp the grip on that notion. Sure, they both bickered a lot with each other, doesn't mean they hate each other. It just didn't add up. She hated him…..she HATED him….but….he didn't hate her. He didn't hate her at all. The emotion he felt towards her was far from hate….

Alvin suddenly opened his eyes. He lifted his head from his pillow and stared at the wall, his auburn eyes playing and sparkling in the moonlight that shinned through the window. It was dark now, and the moonlight created onus shadows within the room. What Alvin was staring at was not the question; it was more of why he was staring.

It hit Alvin like a ton of bricks, like a ton of bricks had fallen on his heart and he didn't know how to get rid of them. His heavy stomach twisted into knots, his brow glistened with sweat, his mouth was dry and agape. He hoped it wasn't true; it couldn't be true! It couldn't! Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was……he was confused, wasn't he? He didn't know what he was feeling, right? He had no idea…..

But something told him he was wrong; something deep down within himself doubted him, greatly. Something told him what he was feeling…..but Alvin didn't believe it at all.

Alvin got off of his bed and jumped to the floor. He stretched for a minute, for his muscles felt weak from lying on the bed for the entire day. He scurried over to the window and sat on the window sill, looking up and out at the moon in the sky, stars twinkling away.

Alvin sighed and said in a whisper (For both Simon and Theodore were fast asleep in their own beds and Alvin didn't want to wake them):

"Please, please tell me what I'm feeling is what I think I'm feeling," Although no reply followed (And Alvin wasn't expecting one either), a single star in the black sky twinkled down at Alvin. Alvin didn't know what to make of this; he didn't know if it was a sign trying to answer his question or not; he had no idea. In the end, however, Alvin figured that it was just a star, a star twinkling in the sky like any other sky; the star twinkling meant nothing.

Feeling sad and depressed with this in his head, Alvin slowly made his way back to bed, where he continued to lie on his bed and think some more. But, his thoughts were a jumble for every thought lead him back to the same person; Brittany. A single tear left his eye on thinking that the star was just a star and no answer to any question….and that was what hurt him most of all….he had no answer. He had no Brittany…

*

**One Week Later…..**

A week later at the Seville house had passed and still Alvin refused to speak to anyone (He hadn't spoken a word since he said "Leave me alone" to Simon). Dave was strongly considering with the idea of taking Alvin to a psychologist. But Dave remembered what he had told both Simon and Theodore a week ago and, after thinking of this, he scrapped the idea entirely (Although Simon approved of the idea).

Alvin would just have to work out on his own; he would have to get over the first stage of grieve before Dave or Simon and Theodore could speak to Alvin once more. They had been trying to encourage Alvin for the past few days ("Come on Alvin," Simon had said brightly. "You know you wanna beat me at a game of bowling on the Will concel!". "Please come out, Alvin!" Theodore had squealed). But everything they tried had failed. (Although, Theodore claims he heard Alvin say to him "I'm sorry, Teddy,). In short, it had been a miserable week for Alvin.

But Alvin wasn't the only one who was feeling miserable, oh no! A man in his late thirties sat at a desk in his study room, his head resting on his head, his body leaning over a desk and a letter his eyes were staring at, intensely. The letter read:

BILL

Total Of: $500.00

PAYMENT BY: 16th May 2010

Dave's heart speed up two times faster as he read the letter….bill, over and over in his head. The 16th of May had passed by three days ago. Dave was sure he was going to get a second bill, warning Dave to pay the bills or there would be consequences, which Dave already knew what it meant; Repo-men were going to visit.

Dave hoped that bill would never arrive through his letterbox. But, unfortunately, God was not listening to Dave, for when Dave got up and went to check the mail he had received for the day, one envelope was covered in red stamps and said the words: "WARNING" written all over it. Dave's heart plummeted and his stomach started to twist in knots. Dave didn't even bother opening the envelope; he knew what it said, he knew it was warning from the Bill collective agency, warning Dave to pay his outstanding bills.

When Dave entered the house, he wished he had ripped up the envelope and through it into the trashcan outside, for a high-pitched voice shouted for his name, coming from somewhere in the house:

"Dave!" It sounded like Theodore and he sounded very upset and shocked. In Dave's urgency, he hid the bill under a pile of newspapers that rested on a table near the front door. "Dave, come quick!"

"I'm…just coming!" Dave replied, as he made sure he couldn't see the envelope sticking out. "Give me a sec, Theodore!" Once Dave was happy with his handiwork, he made his way in the direction of Theodore's loud voice.

Once Dave made it to the kitchen, he found a lying chipmunk in a green sweater, on the floor. His little legs and hind legs were sprawled out, almost like he was out of breathe or something. The refrigerator door was open in front of him. Dave rushed down to Theodore's side.

"Theodore!" Dave said in an urgent voice, fearing what could be wrong with his chipmunk son. "What's wrong?" He poked Theodore on the tummy and, in doing so, startled Theodore. The chipmunk looked to Dave and cried out:

"Oh Dave!" The chipmunk hugged Dave and started to cry in his shirt. "Tell me it isn't true!" Dave gave Theodore a confused expression.

"That what isn't true?" Dave asked his crying son.

"That we have no food!" Theodore pointed to the open refrigerator and, once Dave looked to it, Dave saw that it was completely empty. Nothing was in there, not even the packaging from food. How could he possibly miss this? And, most importantly, how was he suppose to explain this Theodore? And Simon and Theodore for that matter!?

Dave growled under his breath. He wished he never took the offer from that music producer, . It was his fault he was in jeopardy of losing his house….

_-Dave's Flashback-_

**One Week Ago…**

Dave had the money in his hands; the full five hundred dollars. This money was important, this money he couldn't risk to lose. Yet hear he was going out to spend it. But it was going to be worth it, wasn't it? He was going to make it all back, and more, before his sons would realize that something wasn't right.

He didn't know it was a good idea to trust a guy in a suit that offered to sign your band up to a music label, but it was the only chance Dave had; he was on his tether and he need saving…even if it was from a complete stranger. Dave would take anything….

But he had to think positively; that was key in these times of misfortune. He had to think that everything would turn out right, that this man was going to save him and his boys from going broke, from, potentially, losing the house. That was right, he had to think positively. To think that his boys were going to get another shot at fame, that someone was helping them. He had to think positively, it was key….

With his money in hand, and his coat on, Dave returned to the front door where he found a smiling Mr. Willington, standing.

"Got the money, Mr. Seville?" Mr. Willingham asked causally, a hand in his right blazer pocket, his gelled-hair glistening in the light of the lamp. "Got the full amount of five hundred dollars?"

Dave presented his hand that held five-hundred dollars to Mr. Willingham. The man smiled.

"Excellent," The man said in a cool voice, his eyes staring at the money in Dave's hand. After a second or two, Mr. Willingham must have realized he was staring, for he looked up to Dave, smiled a reassuring smile and said:

"We will take my porch to my record label," Mr. Willingham stood to the side, revealing a grey porch car parked next to Dave's red small car, outside of Dave's house. Dave gasped at seeing the car; it looked very expensive.

Mr. Willingham walked towards the expensive, shiny car, taking out his, what Dave assumed to be, car keys and clicked on a button that was attached to the keys. The porch made a beeping sound, signaling that the car was unlocked. Mr. Willingham opened the passenger seat and gestured Dave to climb in.

"Well, Mr. Seville," Mr. Willingham said to Dave as he kept open the car door. "Shall we go and sign your band to "Recom Records"?"

Dave thought for a second; the answer was obvious. Through thinking about being safe, Dave had his cell phone so, if anything band would happen to him, he could always phone the police. But, there was one small problem; he had to pick up Simon and Theodore from The Chipette's concert and Alvin was still, he, again, assumed, in his brother's shared bedroom….

"I will return back in an hour or so, right?" Dave asked hoping to hear a specific answer leave Mr. Willingham's mouth.

"Of course," was the subtle reply from the man. And even though Dave had his answer, he still had Alvin at home…..

"Just, give me a second," Dave said as he turned, ready to walk quickly back in the house. "I'll be right back!"

"Not too long Mr. Seville!" 's voice shouted from outside. "I am a busy man!"

In no more than a few minutes, Dave had told Alvin (Through his son's closed bedroom door) that he would be out and would be returning in an hour, telling Alvin not to eat any food while he was away. Dave checked that cat-flap was locked tight before he closed the door behind him.

"Ready?" Came the voice of , the man standing, still, by his car.

Dave nodded his head, climbed into the passenger seat, climbed into the driver's seat, put the car to life and drove off down the road, away from the empty, unknowest to Dave, Seville house.

--

Fifteen minutes later, Dave climbed out of the expensive porch and into the cold night air. The building in front of him was a huge building filled with of floors. A huge sign just outside the building read "Recom Records" in gold writing. So far, Dave was impressed.

gestured for Dave to follow him; Dave obeyed his order. They both walked in silence towards the double front doors of the building. punched in a security code on an interface to the right. The door made a buzzing sound and opened the door and walked in, Dave behind him.

Once inside, both walked through the dark foyer of the building and to a door on the left that read: "Head Office". Mr. Willingham opened the door with a special pair of keys and walked inside, Dave entering after.

The room which both men had entered was dark. Light filled the room moments later and then Dave saw the room he stood in. 's office was a big room. A large desk and swivel chair was in the middle of the room. A cabinet filled with awards and trophies, showing of the Record's achievements to date. Pictures of famous celebrities filled across the room. Yes, it was a room alright, a very impressing room at that.

Mr. Wellington sat behind his desk and gestured to Dave to sit in the chair opposite hi so they could sign the contract. Dave knew this because on the desk was the contract that Dave has to sign. Dave sat down on the chair and looked to Mr. Wellington.

"This," pushed the contract forward to Dave. "Is what you have to sign, Mr. Seville. Once signed and the money paid, your band will be signed up to Recom Records,"

In front of Dave was a contract, filled with pages of words and words and words. It was a long contract, but Dave read what written on the page. Once satisfied with what he read, Dave signed his signature on the dotted line and put down the day's date.

"Excellent, Mr. Seville," Dave passed the contract to , who then signed his signature as well. "Now, we just need that five hundred dollars…."

Dave, for some unknown reason, was a little hesitant to pass the money over to the man who wore the expensive blazer and owned the expensive car. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something didn't seem right. Ignoring this feeling and trying to think as positive as he could, Dave slowly passed the money over.

Mr. Wellington grasped the money in his hands. The deal was sealed. The contract was done.

"Mr. Seville, it is a pleasure to have your band "Alvin And The Chipmunks" signed up with Recom Records," spooked Dave's hand, vigorously. Dave thought the man was going to break his arm off,

"Thank you for giving my boy's a shot," Dave replied as his arm was being shaken to death.

Once the shaking was done, the sharing of contact details was made and a drink of wine was shared, Mr. Wellington paid his apologies to Dave, for he could return Dave back to his house for he had meetings to take care off. Mr. Wellington had given Dave directions back to his home (He gave Dave a map), fortunately for Dave.

It took a while to return home, but Dave managed to return home just under thirty minutes.

"Alvin!" Dave shouted as he closed the door behind himself. "I'm back!" Dave figured Alvin would have at least opened the refrigerator, disobey Dave's orders, of course. But Dave received quite the surprise when he discovered that the refrigerator was closed. Something was defiantly not right...

"Alvin!" Dave was just outside Alvin's shared bedroom. "Open this door, this instance!" Not hearing a sound or peep from the other side of the door, Dave's heart started to rise.

Not be able to fight his accelerating heart, Dave went outside to check into the shared bedroom, to see what Alvin was doing. But when he got to the window, he discovered that the window was open and the room contained no chipmunk in a red hoodie.

Dave rushed inside to phone the police and told of the situation. Before Dave could go into any proper detail, Dave noticed that time and remembered that he had to pick up Simon and Theodore. The rest of that night was eventful to say the least….

The week went on. Alvin was still locked away in his room (After he ran crying into it). Simon and Theodore were still encouraging him to speak and so was Dave. But Alvin not being able to speak became one of two of Dave's worries after a couple of days.

Dave hadn't received a call from Recom Records for the past two days; he at least thought they would phone him so he can take his boys to introduce to them their new Record label. After three days, Dave decided to phone Recom Records, to ask why they hadn't phones, nor contacted Dave in any other way.

But when Dave attempted to phone a message: "We're sorry but the number you have dialed does not exist," was said by a cool female voice.

After four days, Dave figured it was time to give Recom Records another visit. When asked by Simon and Theodore where he was going, Dave replied that he had to go to the car repair shop to fix the car. This confused both chipmunk brothers for they had no idea that the car was damaged. However, both let it go and Dave went off.

Dave arrived at the building of Recom Records (With thanks to the map had provided the previous nights ago,). But when Dave looked at the sign of the building, Dave didn't see the Recom Records sign. Dave saw a sign that read:

"BUILDING'S TO RENT"

Feeling rather confused by the disappearance of the sign, Dave walked up to the building and knocked. The door slowly opened and a man with blonde hair greeted Dave.

"Yes?" The man asked, looking Dave up and down. "How may I help you sir?"

"Err….this is the building of Recom Records, is it not?" Dave asked, showing the man the small card Mr. Wellington had given to him at their greeting. The man looked over the card and a small frown covered his face.

"I'm sorry sir," The man answered. "This is just a building that is rented by the public. Whoever invited you to this building would have, by now, be long gone,"

Dave's face was a mixture of shock and fear, like Dave's nightmare had come to life.

"Sir?" The blonde haired man asked, waving a hand in Dave's face. "Are you OK, sir?"

No, Dave was far from being "fine"; he was in hell right now. He had been played, hustled, conned, whatever you like to call it. Money he had saved for bills was now in the hands of some con man; how was he to pay the bills that were, surly, to come in the coming days?

Why hadn't Dave listened to that gut wrenching feeling ? Why hadn't he listened to instinct? Why did he let hope get the better of him and ignore common sense altogether? Why, oh why? Dave had acted such an idiot, and if he and his boys were left homeless on the cold streets, it would be all his fault.

Dave left, not saying another word to the blonde man. He didn't say a word when he traveled back home. And he didn't say a word when he entered his house. He was still as shocked as ever…

He went to his room and lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Dave had lost the money, the only money had left and he would soon be in debt, costing him his house, and leaving himself and his boys on the streets…

_End Flashback_

And here he was now, a couple days later in the very house that he was fearing of losing, his youngest son, Theodore, crying against his shirt because he was afraid Dave ha d no more food. The really sad part of that sentence was that Theodore's fears were actually realized and real.

In the last few days, Dave had phoned the police of what had happened to him (It was already a record for Dave; phoning the police twice in one week!). He explained to the officer on the other end of the phone of how the man who had coned him looked like, where he (Dave) got coned, and, exactly, how. Dave then took a statement and the officer told him that the Police will do everything in the power to see that the man was caught.

Yesterday, Dave had received a phone call from the police, reporting on the progress of the investigation of Dave's crime. The police officer said that they had no leads currently. It seemed to the police that, from the people they had spoken to, no-one had seen or heard of the man () Dave had spoken about, neither the record label "Recom Records". Overall, it looked pretty bad.

And so, Dave had a choice; would he lie to the crying chipmunk that clung to his shirt, or would he tell the truth. With a deep sigh and a pang to his heart, Dave said in a reassuring voice:

"Don't worry, Theodore," Dave patted Theodore on the back. "Everything's gonna be just fine. More food will come…." It was exactly a lie, but it was neither the truth. Dave decided it was someone between the middle….

Theodore looked up him with huge green eyes of wetness. "But, what about the food?" Theodore asked in a quivering voice. "Where did it all gone?"

It was a simple question but Dave found it hard to answer. "It's…..I just haven't gone shopping in awhile and…..It just needs refilling is all," Luckily for Dave, the green sweatered chipmunk didn't notice the hesitation in his voice.

However, Theodore suddenly smiled and in a happy voice, squeaked:

"Go now!"

"What?" Dave replied, taken aback by this being said.

"Go and get some food, Dave!" Theodore said happily as he tried to push Dave with his little paws, failing to notice that Dave wasn't even standing. "Go to the supermarket, buy some food and then everyone will be happy!"

Dave was in a dilemma now; how would he explain to his son, when he returned, that he had no bags of food in his hands? What would he say then?

But, neither the less, Dave stood up (Theodore jumped onto the kitchen counter), grabbed his coat and wallet and turned to Theodore once more.

"Theodore…" Dave started to say, but Theodore merely pushed his paws in the direction of the door in a "Shooing!" gesture.

"Go!" Theodore squeaked. "Go before the supermarket closes!"

And, with one look at his chipmunk son, Dave closed the door behind him and went in search of food he could feed his family…

--

Dave Seville, the man stupid enough to give a stranger five hundred dollars, had just left the rental building. The man in the empty building, that didn't belong to himself, swiveled in a swivel chair, five hundred dollars in his hands and a empty contract in the other. The man tore up the contract, through the pieces into the air as he laughed, evilly.

"Having a good time?" Came a voice by the door. The man in the chair stopped swiveling the chair and looked to the newcomer who stood at the door to the office. A bald man with rimmed glasses, stood with his arms folded by the door, a smirk written on his face.

"Aren't you?" Was the swift reply, filled with a sense of glee.

"Muchly so," The bald man replied. He walked over to the man, who stood at once and showed the huge amount of money he had in his hands, the smirk plastered on his face.

"Plan worked like a charm," The bald man smiled at this.

"Of course it would," The bald man replied, knowing this information, already. "Remember that I am Ian Hawke…."

The man gave Ian a self-satisfied smile. "Don't you forget that I am your brother…"

Ian rolled his eyes; he didn't have time for his little brother's antics at the moment. He snatched the money out of his brother's hand and started to count it.

"It's all there," Ian's brother said as he started to walk around the room, taking down the photographs that hung on the wall. "No need to count,"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't screw anything up," Ian replied after he had finished his counting. "After all, it wouldn't be the first time you screwed something up, would it?"

Ian's brother stopped in his tracks, turned and frowned. "You were the one who came up with that stupid plan!"

"It would have gone perfectly if you hadn't messed it up!"

There was silence for a moment. Both brothers were calming down and after awhile, the silence was broken…

"Jack," It was Ian who was speaking; his voice was shallow and quiet, like he didn't want his brother to hear him. "Sorry. There! I said it," Ian started to leave the room, his brother, with a big box filled with photographs and trophies, right behind him.

"Sorry, too," jack replied. Both brothers had always bickered with each other, both trying to prove that the other was never as better than themselves; it was just sibling rivalry at its best.

Both brothers left the building, Ian locking up and giving the keys back to a man with blonde hair (A man that owned the buildings). Ian got into the drivers place in the grey porch car, Jack climbing into the passengers' seat. The car sped off.

There was an awkward silence in the air that seemed to linger between the two. Jack, thinking now was no time for games, cleared the tension:

"At least this plan worked like a charm,"

Ian chuckled. "That's for sure,"

"It's just unbelievable how I found you again," Jack looked to his older brother. Ian didn't let his eyes off the road.

"I couldn't believe you were that singing drunken man who was at that B&B when I had not a penny to my name!" Ian half exclaimed, half laughing.

"Hey!" Jack retorted. "I was drunk, remember? And had been drunk for many years….."

Ian sighed, frustrated. "And it was all because of that plan…that plan that went wrong," Silence filled the air once again.

"It's all in the past," Jack said as if brushing it off, as if it didn't mean a thing to him, which was a complete lie. "We've found each other again, right?"

Ian nodded his head.

"That's all that matters," Jack said with a nod. "And, of course, your revenge on those little rats, Alvin and his brothers…."

Ian smiled deviously. "How could I forget?" he muttered in a low voice.

Jack smiled.

--

"So, this is the Claire Wilson I've been dying to meet?" Brittany said as she gave the woman in front of her a good look over. She was tall, had fair eyes, shoulder length hair. So far, as far as appearance would go, Brittany liked her.

"So, this is the Brittany Miller I've heard so much about?" Claire asked the female chipmunk, who was standing on the coffee table in the living room.

"Who hasn't been talking about me?" Brittany asked as she looked at her claws, as if saying "I know people talk about me all the time,"

"Err…everyone?" Eleanor chimed in, earning a smack from an annoyed looking Brittany. Jeanette giggled and Claire smiled. So far, everything was going swimmingly. Not a thing had gone wrong so far.

Before the day Claire would be visiting Ian's mansion and, in doing so, meet The Chipettes, Brittany and her sisters wanted to make sure everything was perfect when they welcomed Ian's girlfriend to their home. They cleaned the house from top to bottom, making sure the floors were shiny and the rooms were tidy. But Brittany, being the over bearing bossy chipmunk she is, thought that they could do more. She asked Eleanor (More like, ordered,) if she could bake Claire a welcome cake. Eleanor accepted the request (Order) at once and went to make a frosted sponge cake, covered with the words: "Welcome Claire!". Brittany asked Jeanette if she could go and buy Claire some roses down at the local superstore. It was hard, but Jeanette managed to return to the mansion was at least a couple of undead roses in her paws.

Once these requests were followed through, Brittany suggested to her sisters that they acted in their best behavior and suggested that they all wore their favorite clothes.

"First impressions is everything," Brittany had commented as she applied some lipstick to her lips. "So we must act as nice and politely as possible," Eleanor and Jeanette agreed full heartedly.

--

Ian had ordered both Mink and Monk to help him pickup Claire Wilson from her house. Mink, who was driving, parked the porch outside her apartment. He beeped the horn of the car and Claire Wilson was in the car, Ian sitting next to her in the back passenger seats, and Monk in the other passenger seat.

But once Mink and Monk realized who Claire Wilson was, they started to panic. Claire couldn't know who they were, for if she did, she would figure out that they were at the café, that they had a mission to steal The Chipmanks! She couldn't know that! Please, she couldn't….

Luckily for both idiotic friends, Claire didn't notice neither of them. Maybe it was due to the point that she was happy to keep her eyes on Ian through the whole ride, both friends didn't now; they were just happen that they were figured out.

They could both rest easy for another day….

--

The girls were as nervous as ever before Ian showed up with Claire outside the mansion, walking up to the door. They were more nervous than before their concert, if that was possible. But once Claire entered the mansion with Claire by his side, the girls could almost sense the relax atmosphere around her; they hit off perfectly…

The cake that Eleanor had made was on the coffee table in the living room, along with the two roses Jeanette had brought and the chipettes themselves stood by.

"You girls have been a pleasure to write about," Claire commented as she took a bite from the piece of Eleanor's cake in her hand. "Delicious cake, Eleanor,"

"Thanks," Eleanor replied, her cheeks turning red. "It was nothing, really. But…what do you mean 'a pleasure to write about'?"

"Oh," said Ian, as he entered the living room, over hearing what the Claire and the rats had been talking about. "Didn't I tell you? Claire is covering your rise to fame; she's writing about you in the paper,"

"Really?" Brittany asked, delight in her eyes. The more attention she got in the paper, the more people would talk about her…..and her sisters, of course….

"Yes," Claire answered. "I mean, after Alvin and his brothers got fired from Jett Records, I needed to write about the next big band,"

"And it was you girls!" Ian said joyfully. He took a big bite of cake and scorched it down.

"I still can't believe Dave's band is fired," Claire commented almost absent mindlessly. "Where did it go so wrong?"

"It went all wrong when Alvin saw The Chipette's had entered his house!" Brittany exclaimed strongly. Jeanette and Eleanor giggled, a little uneasy, not sure if they should laugh or not.

Claire's reaction was the complete opposite the three chipmunk girl's expected. Claire's eyes grew huge, shock evident in them.

"Claire?" Jeanette said in a worried voice. "Are….you OK?" All chipmunks were staring at their new guest and friend with worried expressions on their faces.

Claire seemed to have snapped out of it, for she shook her head. "Girls," she started. "You don't happen to know someone by the name of-"

But what Claire was going to ask the three chipmunk girl's was rudely interrupted.

"Girls!" All three chipmunk girls jumped, started by the noise their Uncle Ian had made. "Would you give me and my darling Claire a minute alone?"

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all exchanged glances; they didn't see anything wrong with it. They all nodded their heads.

"Sure, Uncle Ian," Brittany said as she took another bite from the cake in her paws.

Claire stood up and followed Ian out of the living room and into the kitchen, their voice unheard by the chipmunk sister trio. But the girls could hear their voices at all. Instead of trying to hear what was being said, the girls exchanged words of their first impression of Claire:

"I like her," Brittany said enjoying the flavor of the cake in her mouth. "She seems really cool to me and her dress sense is right on the money"

"Yeah," Jeanette said, nodding her head. "I like her, too. She says she really like science,"

"She also said that she used to bake cakes when she was a girl," Eleanor commented, smiling all the while. "I really like her,"

All three chipmunks sisters had come to an agreement; they all agreed that Claire was the perfect girlfriend for Ian, agreed that she was very cool and agreed that they (The Chipettes) wouldn't mind calling her "Mom," at all.

After a few more minutes, a, somewhat, confused looking Claire returned to her place on the couch and a grinning Ian entered the room.

"So," Ian said as he grasped his hands together. "Who wants Claire to take them to the park?"

All three sisters jumped up and down.

Claire smiled.

--

With Claire and The Chipetets out of the house for an hour or two, Ian was reassured that no-one would be able to overhear the phone conversation he was about to have. Ian was sitting in his private office, sitting behind a desk, a phone on the desk in front of him. The phone rang and he picked up the receiver.

"It's you at last…..yeah…..I know, the girl…..yeah I have her…..and I have the locket as well…." Ian walked to his private desk, opened the draw with a special key and took out the heart-shaped locket which he had locked away for a good two months.

"Look," Ian seemed to lean closer, move up straight. "No-one knows about the girl. No-one knows a thing. I did what you wanted me to do and, surprisingly, it actually worked out. Without the girl, my plan would have failed……yeah….of course I thank you……yeah…..you want a bigger cut? No-way! You get thirty percent of the money…..oh, alright! Fine! Fifty, fifty both ways! Happy now?.......Of course you would be……Your flying out soon? When?......OK, yeah I still have the singing female rat trio….yeah, OK…..that sounds like a good idea to me….it sounds perfect. No….no-one can stop us….not even Dave and his singing rat sons! Ha!.......See you soon, bye,"

The line cut short and the voice to the person on the other side was replaced by a dial tone. Ian took a cigar to his mouth and inhaled. His plan had come full circle. He had done it; his revenge was almost complete.

Everything that had happened had come full circle; everything was connecting, fitting, making sense at last.

Ian took hold a bunch of keys and walked out of his office. He walked down a corridor that lead to a huge door. He opened the door with the keys and then closed the door behind him. He walked down some steps that lead to a big room, filled with books, a TV, a small bed and complete with an on-suit bathroom. The light was on so Ian could see everything. This room was a room no-one knew about (Except for Mink and Monk).

A figure was sleeping on the bed. It looked human, female, rather young, blonde hair covered her face, dressed in dirty clothes. Ian walked up to her and looked down at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Soon, her purpose would be fulfilled. This girl would soon play her part…..

"You will be some use to me at last,"

Olivia Grudge had no choice.

All the pieces are fitting together…

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG! OMG! OMG! **

**I think this chapter deserves at least ten "OMG!"'S. LOL**

**At last! It's finally done! How long did it take you to read? (All of it!) 2 hours? 4 hours? 6 hours!?**

**You guys didn't see that coming, huh!? That's right…you all know who that girl is! It's The Chipette's old friend, Olivia! And Ian has her captured, secretly! But why, you ask? How? When? Well, I'm, obviously, ain't gonna tell you! (Ain't I mean? Lol)**

**And what did you think about Ian's brother? How did you feel when you found out that Ian's brother was in disguise as "Mr. Willingham" just so he can make Dave, broke with no money. And yes, Jack (Ian's brother) is working for Ian! But….can you remember who he was in the previous chapters?**

**I've had this planned for 2 freaking years! I knew all along Ian's brother would be involved in this; I've just had to keep it secret, until I finally, properly, introduced him! Yes! I did introduce him in the story before; can you tell me who Ian's brother was in the previous chapters? I'll give you a hint; B&B.**

**How did you guys feel about Alvin and Brittany's feelings and thoughts in this chapter? Pretty sad, huh?**

**Well, you know the drill; I need you to click that green button below and to leave me a review! :)**

**Please leave a review! They will be most appreciated! :)**

**OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)**

**Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!!!**

**Peace out for now!!!**

**~mpkio2~**


	26. Author's Note April Fools Prank Part 1

**NOTE: THIS IS AN APRIL FOOLS PRANK! I AM NOT ENDING THIS STORY!**

**GO TO "CHAPTER 28" TO READ THE LATEST CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**- IMPORTANT A/N! – READ! –**_

_This is a very important A/N that all of my awesome readers has to red!_

_To all of my wonderful readers, this is it. I'm sorry it's come to this, but it has. It's the end of it. And by "it", I mean this story. That's right; I am no longer going to continue to update this fanfic story. "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" has come to an official end._

_Reason for the sudden end is a shocker. Basically, it's just too much for me; I can't do this anymore. If you have read the last A/N I posted in the last chapter, you would know that I was very stressful from all the work I received from my college subjects and the tiring job of choosing what University to go to. With all this into account, I've come to the conclusion that I have to stop writing this story. It's just too much work for me. I'm really, really sorry!_

_I know how a lot of you were looking forward to reading on and to read the ending (Which I was really close to, actually) but I just can't do this; hopefully you will all understand. If not, I understand._

_Before I leave this story and to never return to it, I would just like to thank every single reader who has left a review and have stayed with this story all the way to this point! I would also like to thank all of y wonderful readers for all of the positive contanst feedback and for continuingly reading and making this fanfic what it is today!_

_YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!_

_And so I leave you all with this final A/N, this last note of farewell to you all. I am not leaving FanFiction .Net; just this fanfic. I, again, apologize, for the sudden stop in updates. You have all been a constant source of motivation and a reminder of why I write; I do it all for you guys!_

_I say a "Good luck" to you all._

_Thank You for reading and hopefully we'll meet again in the near future,_

_~mpkio2~ signing off._

_

* * *

_Written On: 31st April 2010


	27. Author's Note April Fools Prank Part 2

**NOTE: THIS IS AN APRIL FOOLS PRANK! I AM NOT ENDING THIS STORY!**

**GO TO "CHAPTER 28" TO READ THE LATEST CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**- THE LAST A/N...IT WAS A JOKE! APRIL FOOLS! –**_

_Did you guys forget what day it was yesterday? 1st April? Ring any bells?_

_Yes, my last A/N was a joke!_

_APRIL FOOLS!_

_Did I get you? Be honest, did you believe I was gonna abandon this story when I'm at the top of my game? (By the response, a lot of you did believe me. Lol)_

_OK, that joke was a little harsh and some of you might be pissed off at me for telling you that I wasn't going to continue this 9I would be pissed off too!) But, I'm sorry, I had to do it; it was the perfect prank to pull! What? It wasn't funny! Sure it was!...OK, maybe it wasn't. Damn, now I feel all bad; are you happy now!_

_Well, you should be happy now! This is good news people! I'm continuing the story to the very end! I have intention of finishing this story any time soon! Be happy! There's still a lot more to come! You're not mad at me, are you? *Gives puppy dog eyes that are irresistible*_

_Just to make it perfectly clear:_

_I AM NOT STOPPING THIS FANFIC! I AM GOING TO CONTINUE TO THE VERY END!_

_The reasons I gave you in my last A/N are true (That University is going to be stressful) But, people, I have like 3 months before I start University in September! That gives me a mountain full of time before I start Uni! I have so much time to kill! And, with a bonus, I'm off college right now for the Easter break!_

_It was a pretty bad prank (For your sake), but you gotta admit, it was a good one! And no one thought that it could be a prank. I'm not always that serious, am I? Lol_

_To anyone is a little upset with me, I am really sorry! I give you all a big hug and a give you a little present to say how sorry I am: a hug, a new chapter for my other fanfic "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" (Which I will post over the weekend) and a bunch of cookies! (Everyone loves cookies!)_

_Oh, and to prove I'm not doing this just to get more reviews, I am going to delete this chapter and the other chapter with the April Fools prank._

_Well, except the next chapter to be released in about a week or 2 weeks 9That is if I can get my lazy ass off the couch! Lol)_

_OK, leave a review to tell me if you fell for my prank and let me know if you got pranked on the 1st of April! :)_

_See ya in the next update! (No, I'm serious; there's going to be more!)_

_

* * *

_

_Written On: 2nd April 2010  
_


	28. Olivia's Story Part 1

**IT'S FINALLY HERE: CHAPTER 23!**

**WHERE HAVE I BEEN? READ THE A/N BELOW!**

**Read "Reply To Reviews"; I might have replied to your review!**

OK, Here are the stats:

355 Reviews – OMG! I never thought I would get so many reviews! You guys hit the review button like the world was going to explode! Thank you for all of the motivation and the encouraging words; they mean a hell of a lot to me so keep them coming in! Thanks! :)  
31,782 Views – That's like 5,000 more views since I updated the last chapter! Damn! You guys been reading this story like religiously, huh? Lol. Hop ya'll keep on reading! :)

Here are the recommendations this week:

My first recommendation goes to my dear old friend, **Chipmunklover**, for her fanfic **Reflections of the Wolf**. It's a story about when Theodore turns into a were-chipmunk in the movie "**Alvin And The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman**". The story tells from all of the brothers perspectives and shows how they feel about Theodore's change in personality (And even a chapter of Theodore feels!) Go read it cause it's really well-written and it's awesome! My second recommendation goes to **Winddragon 797** for their AlvinxTheo story (Yes! It's Incest, so fair warning to young readers!) . **Innocence Lost 2: Breaking Boundaries**. It's the sequel story to the first AlvinxTheo story **Innocence Lost**. In this story Alvin and Theo will go through some rough times as they realize that their feelings for each other exceeds "Brotherly Love". There isn't a lot of AlvinxTheo fanfics out there so this is one of my favs so far! Go read it…if you dare! My third and last recommendation this week is **Adoration** by **BraveTheElements**. It's a romantic fanfic about Theodore and Eleanor where both are having troubles with their relationship with each other. Go read this thing, now!

And that concludes this update's recommendations!

**Real A/N:**

Well, look who decides to post a new chapter on that fanfic story that they hadn't updated in over five freaking months! *Hides away from readers and conscious*

Yes people, I have returned…yet again! God, I keep on saying that every time I update. Why don't I just stay "returned" and not leave! Lol. I'm such a fat jerk!

I hope most of you have read my last A/N that I posted a few weeks back because that really does explain what has been going on and why there hasn't been a lot of updates. If not, here's the explanation quoted from the last A/N that you might have missed….

"**The Explanation For No Updates….**  
_OK, so a couple months back I played a practical April Fool's joke on my loyal and awesome reviewers and readers; I said that I was going to quit writing this story. Of course, that was a lie; I had (and still have!) no intention in leaving this story! I'm going to finish this story to the bitter end! I may have stopped writing for awhile; that doesn't mean I have "given up" on this thing!_

_Because of all you, I gained like 30 reviews! And it's because of your reviews that keep me going._

_Anyway, I am so glad you guy's (and gal's) reacted to it so positively (Even when you thought I was leaving the story). I was even more pleased when people were happy that it was only a joke and that you were happy that I was continuing the story. This made me feel very...proud, I guess. I had made something and people actually give a shit about. People actually care... So, thank you for caring and thank you so much for all of the positivity in all the negativity in my life. Thank you! :)_

_I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that, I want to thank you all for being so loyal and so freaking patient with me. I mean, you've waited (and still waiting) for almost...what?...three months for me to update and yet you still continue to read and review and you wait patiently; if that isn't devotion and loyalty, I don't know what is. You guys have been the best motivation and best readers and reviewers I could ever hope for. You really AWESOME! :)_

_OK, So your all probably thinking something like: "Dude, why haven't you been updating? When are you updating! I'm getting sick of your petty words!" Right? Well, to answer your first question, it's actually really easy and I can sum it up in...two words; final exams...and they have been killing me!_

_Yes, I've been studying for my final exams in college and it's been a night mare! I've been up countless nights studying like crazy to get crap load of work done and dusted for the next day. And I've been writing down notes and then studying them, for the past three months or so. And I am going to explode with stress! These exams are seriously important, for if I don't get the grade's, I'm not getting into the University I won't to attend. I need to pass these exams; I need the grades. I'm nervous..._

_You're also probably thinking something like "How come you've been posting new fics and updating your other fics?" Well, it's because those fics that I have started (Or any new fics) are easier to write than this fic (This fic requires a lot of brain power, energy and thought). This fic also requires "time" (The last chapter took me a total of 14 hours to write out! No joke!) So yeah, that's why I write new fics or update fics I've already started. It also relieves alot of stress..."_

OK, So I hope that explains a lot. That was posted a few weeks back and things have changed. I have finished my final exams (Thank god!) and I feel very much relaxed and stress free. I think I did very well and hoping to have some good grades so I can get into the University I want to get in. I am now on Summer vacation so I am spending it wisely to write as much of my fanfics as possible and in relaxing before Uni in September where I will be working my butt off, yet again.

I'm sorry this is very late and all (5 months with no chapter updates…WHAT!) but I just couldn't find the time (or energy) to write out 10,000 words for this chapter. But, as I promised in my last A/N, and seeing how I am off college and am on Summer vacation, I have had the time to write out more of the story!

Also, this would have been up a lot earlier because my internet was down for a whole week! It feels good to be back online again! And with the internet down, I found myself I had nothing to do and, in the process, made me write this story! So, actually, it was a good thing the internet went down!

I've updated my other AatC fanfic "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" and I will be updating "Interview With The Chipmunks And OCs" very soon!

I will also be posting all songs from this fanfic on to YouTube where you can all listen to them. I will post the link in the next Part to this chapter! I will also put up a link for you to download the soundtrack to "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes. V2" in the next Part.

Oh, I left the two chapters back as the two "April Fools" chapters because I discovered that my readers won't be able to review the new chapter I post if they have already posted so I had to keep up the last two updates; how else am I going to find out what you guys think about the story? Sorry about that!

END OF SEGMENT –

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Reply To "PUTYOURCHIPMUNKON":**

I just wanted to say that you have been the biggest boost in motivation! Without all those reviews you kept on posting for me, this story may not have been updated!

So I would just like to thank you for all your determination to get me off my butt and get me writing this story again!

Sorry I couldn't update fast enough, but at least I updated! :)

Hope you like this chappie!

**Reply To "ChipmunkfanNo.1" :**

You are so right; both Alvin and Brittany both love each other but both are in pain and Brittany is just saying mean stuff to Alvin because of the pain she is feeling; it's all really sad, actually…

Claire is going to be in a lot of this chapter and Ian…well, let's just say…it gets worst.

And Olivia…..she's in this chapter a lot! :)

Hope you like it! :)

**Reply To "Stella6":**

I'm really good at writing august so I wanted to show my skills in this chapter . lol. I always needed to show the emotional impact on the characters to deepen the story and the character development.

Why is Ian dating Claire instead of Dave? Simple answer: revenge. Ian is getting revenge over Dave and "The Chipmunks". Dave losses everything (including Claire) thus the name of that chapter "Dave Losses Everything".

Hope that answers your question! :)

**Reply To "DiceRox09":**

Yeah, I got a little teary writing that chapter.

Oh, Brittany is far from happy; she is devastated. She is an emotional wreck and is heart-broken because, well…she loves Alvin, and she thinks it was all an act and she really loves him so she is hurt by what she thinks Alvin has done or what he is doing. She is far from happy….

Well, Alvin said that Brittany and her sisters would never be as famous as himself and his brothers and that Brittany would never find a music producer. It isn't really a fight…Ian, however, is the one that influenced Brittany to think a certain way and, in doing so, caused Alvin pain, also getting his revenge on Alvin. Ian just made Brittany angry and upset with Alvin….

Yeah, Ian needs to get slapped; there just chipmunks, dude! LOL!

**Reply To "I'm-amazing-deal-with-it":**

I wish I could update faster, I really do.

Maybe that I'm off college, now, I can update faster…I hope.

END OF SEGMENT –

OK, I better explain this chapter. So this is "Chapter 23 – Olivia's Story Part 1" Yes, Part 1. The next part will be "Part 2" of the same chapter "Chapter 23"£ With me so far? Yes? Good, cause I'm not gonna explain it again. It took me awhile to understand what the hell I was sayin'. Lol

Reason being why there are two parts is because the whole of "Chapter 23" all together would have been over 20,000 words and that seems a little too much to read in one sitting. So, I had to split the chapter into two parts. And let me tell you, both parts are equally exciting!

It took me 3 days to write both parts (Both equally to 16,000 words in length).

So, this whole chapter (Both parts, mostly) are from Olivia's point of view. We haven't seen her in a long time ("Chapter 10" was her last appearance) so we are going to see where she left off from "Chapter 10". She's been through a lot and she's meet a lot of interesting people…including some returned characters!

So, get yo big bag of popcorn and fizzy drink ready, cause here comes "Chapter 23 – Olivia's Story Part 1"

Remember, this is "Chapter 23" not "Chapter 28", OK?

And now, I am happy to introduce, "Chapter 22 –All The Pieces Are Fitting Together"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny). This chapter contains some violence! You've all been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville or Ian Hawke (Boo! Die Ian! Die!) or Claire Wilson or Miss Grudge (Go die with Ian!).

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

* * *

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 23**

**Olivia's Story – Part 1**

Olivia Grudge was captured and was presently being dragged away from the cruise chip, dragged away from her three chipmunk friends who were secretly hidden in a crate full with vegetables; Olivia hoped to god that they would remain safe for the entire journey and for the time they stayed in America once they arrived there.

But, what then? What would happen to her three best friends? What would happen to the chipmunk sister trio once they arrived in such a big city? How would they survive? What about predators out in the city? What if they would be eaten! (If they happened, Olivia would never forgive herself). And what if they humans tried to hurt them? What if humans believed that the sisters were possessed by the devil or something! I mean, it's not every day you see (and hear) a talking-singing chipmunk, is it? Olivia hadn't even had the chance to tell the girls about humans and their nature and that not all were friendly and out-minded. She hadn't told them that some were mean, that the world was a scary place, that dreams were smashed and problems and challenges awaited around every corner, that you life could turn to crap in a minute! (Hey, Olivia's life turned to crap in thirty seconds!) She cursed to herself for the things she did not do for the girls. What if they got….hurt? What if-?

But Olivia couldn't think like that right now; she couldn't think about "what if" and any "maybe's" and doubts and warning that scattered and shouted in her head; she had to ignore them all for the time being, for worry's would not make her feel any better, especially in a time (and situation) like this. No, Olivia had to think positively. She had to keep thinking good things that might happen to the girls; like they were safe and were in the company of new friends, that they were discovered by a famous music producer, that they gained fame and made money and were superstars! Yes, Olivia had to think good things. She had to, for not only herself, but for the girls as well.

And she thought all this as a policeman held Olivia's right arm, tightly, and dragged her, not allowing Olivia to use her feet properly, as she and the policeman made their way through the Starboard area of the cruise ship were many boxes and cargo was stored in the depths of the ship. The policeman did not once look down at Olivia, seeing if she was alright with how tightly he was squeezing her arm or if she felt alright; he just merely looked forward and walked on as if he was a robot with no emotional or human qualities at all. It was pretty erry to Olivia...

But Olivia ignored the policeman, she ignored his unnatural human presence and ignored the way he didn't pay attention to her; she ignored all that and paid all her attention on the box that was, unknowest to the passengers and crew-men on ship, was filled with not only vegetables...but with three female chipmunks...her friends...

Her head was turned around, her eyes were focused on the box as she and the policemen urged closer to the stairs that would carry her to the top deck and away from the girls all together. The box was become smaller as the distance between them increased. She was leaving the girls, leaving her friends behind to go out into a whole ne w world, a whole new adventure, life, all on their own and she wouldn't know what would happen to them. And that broke her heart all together...

But she couldn't go with them; it was too late for escaping the policemen clutches. Maybe she could have gotten into the box with the girls, maybe she could have hidden in another box. But, as she thought before, it was all too late for any "maybes". No, it was all done. She was caught and she was leaving the girls and she just had to accept her fate.

She wished she could go with them, oh boy did she wish she could go with the girls. Wish that she could go to America and find her parents, parents she hadn't seen, wish to see, desperately, desire to see. Parents she wanted to be with so badly. But, the truth was, she couldn't. She couldn't go to America.

_Well, not now..._, Olivia thought to herself.

The only thing Olivia could do now is pray and hope that the girls would be safe and remain safe, would make friends and would achieve their dreams, just as Olivia wish to achieve hers. She would put on a brave face, smile at evil and the problems that lie out ahead and focus on meeting the girls once more. She would give the girls all her love and hope for the best.

The box was decreasing in size rapidly now; both the policemen and Olivia were close to the stairs. And Olivia knew that it was time to say her good-bye's, to look upon the box for the last time.

_My love and luck go with you girls_, she thought, as a tear ran down her left cheek. Good luck and goodbye. Her eyes sprinkled with tears as the door to the stairs opened. The policemen shoved Olivia through the door and he grabbed hold of her once more, both climbing up the stairs and away from the boxes, away from Olivia's friends.

"Miss Grudge will be pleased that you have returned to her," The policemen finally spoke in a very unemotional voice. Olivia's heart plummeted; she had totally forgotten about Miss Grudge, about how she would be in terrible trouble once she was back in the horrid orphanage. About the small detail that Miss Grudge was her (Olivia shivered), aunt.

Shiver's crawled down Olivia's back. Just thinking about that awful place made her wish that her parents had never given her up. Just the smells and the state of the place would make anyone wish to live anywhere except that awful place. The atmosphere would kill anyone, and Olivia was sure that the owner was going to kill her.

Miss Grudge would make sure that Olivia would suffer...more. She had already caused Olivia to have a nervous breakdown and had crashed and smashed all of Olivia's hope and drams all in the single swift of letting go of her necklace; a necklace that she would never see again. Yes, Olivia was sure that Miss Grudge would make Olivia suffer even more pain for the troubles she had caused, for helping The Chipette's to escape. Miss Grudge was going to murder her...

"You are going to stay at that orphanage and you are never going to see your friends again," The policemen growled at her, thinking Olivia was some kind of bad guy.

And just as Olivia and the policemen climbed the stairs, Olivia could just about see the box that hideaway Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

_We'll just see about that_, Olivia thought as she smiled to herself.

The policemen pushed Olivia up on to the upper deck of the ship.

The box was gone.

Olivia would see her friends once again; she promised that to herself. And now, more than ever, it meant everything to her.

* * *

"Oh my dear niece!" squealed Miss Grudge in the most happiest and joyous voice she could muster. She was hugging and squeezing Olivia as if she was a mother who had just found there lost child. But the squeezing crushed Olivia's bones and the hugging made her breathing difficult, and Olivia could tell it was all deliberate.

Miss Grudge continued her false facade of joy by kissing Olivia on her head and on her dirty hair; they were all kisses of death. But the facade was necessary for the policeman in front of Miss Grudge would become curious if Miss Grudge wouldn't kiss and hug Olivia; the last thing Miss Grudge needed was a pesky policeman asking questions where questions were not to be asked.

"Oh, I am so happy you have returned her to me, officer!" Miss Grudge said as she looked to the policemen, fake tears at the corners of her eyes. "Thank you so much!" Her voice dripped with false "sweetness"; her voice was so "sweet" you would be sick if you heard it.

"It's my pleasure ma'am," The police officer replied as he smiled and lifted his hat to Miss Grudge. "Yeah, she's a fast one, all right," He gestured to the suffocating girl in Miss Grudge's strong arms. "She ran down to the docks down by the pier,"

"Oh?" Miss's Grudge's voice remained "sweet" but there a hint of a questionable tone in her voice now. "What was she doing by the docks, officer?"

The police officer shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, ma'am," he answered. "She did climb aboard a boat, however. And she seemed to be talking to something down in the Starboard of the ship..."

Olivia felt Miss Grudge's face twitch and she knew that Miss Grudge was hiding her real emotion from the man before her. Olivia could even feel Miss Grudge's temperate rise, if that was possible at all. Olivia knew that Miss Grudge was not stupid (She had known about the girls and hadn't even shown Olivia any hint that she did,). Miss Grudge must have put two and two together; Olivia had left the girls on the ship...

"Which one?" Miss Grudge's fake voice was faltering, her "sweetness" was decaying by the scene, unknown to herself.

"‛The Flying Dingo', I believe it was called," The policemen answered, scratching his chine with he's right hand. "I don't know where that boat is heading though"

Miss Grudge smiled sweetly to the man before her; but the real smile was nothing close to "sweet"; it was triumphant. Miss Grudge had what she wanted.

"Well, thank you very much, officer," Miss Grudge said as she lead the police officer to the front door, escorting the man out of the empty orphanage. "I don't know how to repay you..."

"It's my job ma'am," The police mean said as he exited through the open door that Miss Grudge opened for him. "Your thanks is all the thanks I need,"

Miss Grudge smiled her fake sweet smile. "I'm glad to hear that,"

Olivia wanted to shout out to the leaving man. Wanted to tell him that Miss Grudge was going to do horrible things to her, that she abuses the children at this orphanage. But...would he actually believe her? And know that Olivia thought about it, she doubted he would even think to investigate the place. Miss Grudge would probably sweet talk him to make him leave, anyway...

But whether he would believe Olivia or not was all lost, for Miss Grudge and the police man were saying there final farewell...

"...Yes, thank you, good-bye!" Miss Grudge waved good-bye for good measure. The police man said "Good-bye" and waved back as the door to the orphanage closed behind him. He was gone...

Miss Grudge stopped hugging Olivia the moment the door slammed shut. She held her tightly by the length or her arms and squeezed them tightly, shaking her as she shouted in her face:

"Why did you do that! Why did you try to run away from me, Olivia? Why try to run away from your sweet auntie?"

And despite being utter afraid, Olivia replied:

"You're not my auntie," She was surprised by what she said. But in the next second she wished she said nothing at all, for pure pain washed around her left cheek.

"Whether you like it or not, I am your auntie!" Miss Grudge shouted in her shocked face.

"And you are never to talk to me like that again!" Miss Grudge squeezed Olivia's arm.

"Ow," Olivia whined at the pain. "Miss Grudge...please stop...your hurting me..."

"Shut up," was the gruff and dark reply. "You can scream all you want; no-one is going to hear you..."

And she was right, Olivia realized, as her heart started to beat really fast, for Miss Grudge had sent all staff and children out for the day to the park. No matter what Miss Grudge did to her, no-one would hear her, no-one would save her from the pain and suffering she would endure.

Miss Grudge smiled at Olivia's frightened face, at her niece's reaction.

"I'm glad you see your predicament," Miss Grudge said in her gruff and almost manly voice. "And, now that you know this, perhaps we will get through this with as less trouble and pain as possible..."

Olivia did not like the sound of that and Miss Grudge's actions proved Olivia's intuition, correct. The next thing Olivia felt was Miss Grudge dragging Olivia across the dirty orphanage floor and into Miss Grudge's office.

The room was darker than it previously was but all objects were in their same position. The three men that had captured the girls were standing in different places of the room, probably trying to make sure that Olivia didn't try to escape, again. Olivia hoped she would never see this room again; heck, she hoped a lot of stuff wouldn't happen, but there was no point in thinking like that.

Miss Grudge slammed Olivia into a chair and held her tightly. One of the men came before Olivia and tied a rope around Olivia's chest and tied her hands behind the chair. Olivia tried to squirm away but Miss Grudge would slap her across the face if she tried to escape. Olivia was trapped.

Miss Grudge placed Olivia in the centre of the room and stood before Olivia. One light was on now and was shining right into Olivia's eyes. Miss Grudge bent down and breathed down on the girl, her hot breathe washed against Olivia's fresh skin; it hurt like hell.

"Now," Miss Grudge started in a firm voice. "It is going to work like this, Olivia my love," The atmosphere in the room was dark, serious, frightening...Olivia wished she could see the girls again. "I'm going to give you a question and you are going to give me a clear simple answer, got it?"

Olivia did not answer.

Miss Grudge slapped her, hard. "Got it?" she asked in a louder and firmer voice.

"Yes," Olivia answered in a small voice.

"Good," Miss Grudge started to circle Olivia. "Where are my singing rats?"

Olivia's head was facing the dirty floor beneath her. Her long dirty blonde hair covered her face, covered her tears. This was...horrible. No hope, no...no anything.

But Olivia wasn't giving up without a fight.

"They're not yours. They belong to nobody," Olivia said in a strong voice. And it was true; they belonged to no man or woman.

Pain crossed through her right cheek; she screamed out in pain for this pain felt worst than a slap across the face. This pain was ten times worst and had a different type of feeling to it. Olivia tear strained eyes slowly looked up and saw the source of the pain; one of the men was beside her and in his arm was the end of a rifle. Olivia's eyes sparkled with shock, fear, horror...

"And it can get worst than that if you don't answer my questions," Miss Grudge commented as she stood in front of Olivia looking down at her with killer eyes. "Once more; Where. Are My. Rats!"

And did Olivia had a choice? Would Miss Grudge go further than she already had? Olivia wasn't certain about that. Would she really kill Olivia? Was she that evil? Yes...

But Olivia didn't want to betray her friends; she didn't want to give away where the girl's were heading to; she didn't want to give away their position for she was sure Miss Grudge would go after them in a heart-beat...

"Answer me..."

And, with a dreading and horrible feeling building up in her heart, Olivia was prepared to tell Miss Grudge, everything.

SLAM!

Children screaming...voices of adults...all noises emerged from the hallway just outside Miss Grudge's room. Apparently, the orphans and staff had returned early.

"Damn!" Miss Grudge cursed. She went over to her door and pecked through the blinds to her windowed-door. She went back to one of the men and spoke briefly to him; both man and Miss Grudge looked at Olivia.

Miss Grudge walked to the door and said:

"You are to stay in here until I return. And don't think you will be escaping; my guards will stay on watch,"

Miss Grudge left the room.

She returned in no more than ten minutes. She returned in a mess, with her clothes all scrunched up and scruffy and her hair all tangly. She was huffing and puffing a lot as well; she seemed out of breathe.

Miss Grudge entered the room and Olivia shot up, her eyes turning to surprise at seeing the state Miss Grudge was in. The men around all exchanged looks of confusion.

"Err...Miss Grudge?" The man with the rifle started in a hesitant voice. Miss Grudge slumped herself behind her desk and onto her desk chair.

"Wh-wat?" Miss Grudged huffed out, her breathing rapid and her eyes closed.

"Erm...what about the girl?" Miss Grudge's opened at once and looked at the quivering form of Olivia; she smiled and said:

"Tomorrow,"

"What?" The man with the rifle asked, confused with Miss Grudge's orders.

"Are you deaf?" Miss Grudge asked gruffly looking up at the man. "I said 'Tomorrow,'. We will deal with her tomorrow,"

"But ma'am, the rats could-"

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Miss Grudge stood up from her office chair and stared directly into the man's eyes.

"N-n-no, not at all," was the unsteady reply. "I'm just saying that-"

"Don't say nothing at all!" Miss Grudge barked so loudly that the man dropped his rifle to the ground. "I had just had to deal with one hundred hyper-active orphan brats and I don't want to deal with another one; I'm too tired for this!" Miss Grudge looked at the other two men in the room and pointed at them with a fat finger.

"You two!" They both jumped. "You will take Olivia up to the spare bedroom and you will guard the room throughout the night, making sure that she will not escape. Got it?"

Both men nodded their heads, vigorously. They both took hold of two legs from the chair and lifted Olivia's trapped form into the air. Before the men could carry Olivia away to the spare bedroom, Miss Grudge came forward, squeezed Olivia's chi and said:

"You will answer my questions tomorrow, my love," Miss Grudge smiled as she placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead.

_We'll just see about that_, Olivia thought.

Before ensuring that the orphans were in the dining room eating their dinner, the men carried Olivia out of the room.

The last thing Olivia heard from Miss Grudge was "Good-night,".

* * *

Before the men locked Olivia in the spare bedroom, Olivia found her chance to ask and plead the men if she could take her shoe box with her into the spare bedroom. At first the men were cautious to do so, but after Olivia wept that the company of her precious possessions was the only way she would fall swiftly and soundly off to sleep, one of the men went into the orphan girls bedroom and retrieved Olivia's shoe box (After Olivia give directions of where to find the box in the room).

Olivia was placed in the centre of the huge room, next to the mattress that laid squarely on the floor. Wallpaper peeled from the walls, the floor beneath Olivia's feet was, unusually, damp, sunlight poured through the only window in the room, lighting the room in an orangey color (Olivia looked through the window and saw that the sun was setting in the west; it would be dark soon.) the size of the room was too much for Olivia's liking, the smell of fear and sorrow lingered in the air; perhaps the dampness on the floor were the tears of other orphans who were recently locked in this room by Miss Grudge's horrible raff and anger, seeing the room best as a punishment. And the room was nothing close to "Nice".

And as the sun set slowly in the west, slowly draining the room of all light, the room becoming darker and darker as the orangey glow vanished, Olivia started to squirm. She hated the darkness with a passion for it reminded of her of dreams that occurred to her almost every night since she was a baby; the dream consisted of herself and she was really tiny and was in a basket of some kind. Olivia was crying; why? Olivia didn't know, all she knew was that she hated where she was. It was dark all around her and rain was falling onto her head and she saw a streak of lightning spread across the dark and gloomy clouds that hung over head and she heard thunder that crashed all around her. And in the dark, a creature emerged from the darkness and took hold of Olivia into a squeeze, a hug. But the creature was not friendly; it was evil. It spoke to Olivia in a gruff voice, Olivia not understanding what it was saying. Olivia was in the air...darkness...the creature's face...Miss Gru-

Olivia awoke with a start. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her forehead sparkled with trickling sweat. She must have fell asleep without even noticing. The room was completely dark now, the only light source was the moon that poured it's glow through the window. Olivia was sure that the orphans were already asleep in their beds and that the staff were (including Miss Grudge) as well.

And now that Olivia looked around the room and saw nothing, now that she pierced her ear against the air for any sounds and heard nothing, now that it was dead in the night when most people would be sleeping, Olivia saw as the best opportunity to put her plan into action.

Of course, she didn't really need her shoe box that contained her possessions to fall asleep Maybe at one time in her life that was true, but now that Olivia was older, that was now untrue. Sure, she usually looked at her Hollywood Magazine from time to time before she went to sleep, but it wasn't necessary for her to fall asleep. The only true object that she really needed to fall asleep was now down the Australian pipe system; her necklace. The reason Olivia asked for her shoe box was for this exact moment; her escape and she wanted to take her possessions to America of course; yes, that's right; Olivia was going to America and she wasn't going to find the girls no matter what it takes.

Olivia had to be really careful at what she did; one loud sound could ruin everything. Her shoe box was placed next to her. She slowly scrapped the chair legs (which she was tied to) and placed the chair, by jumping carefully on the spot, in front of the mattress. She placed the chair so her back was to mattress. And then, she closed her eyes and pushed the chair back. She fell onto the mattress with a small squeak but nothing too loud to alert anyone (She was aware that guards were outside...but Olivia was escaping through the door). Olivia, now that she was on the mattress, toppled slowly to the left so that she was now on the wooden, damp, floor. Olivia slowly moved closer to the shoe box and, when she was in reach, she used her tied hands behind the chair to open the shoe box. She felt for the object she was looking for and...

BINGO!

The sharp edge of the seashell was in her hand. She grasped it firmly in her hands and started to use the sharp edge to move along the rope tied around her hands. If done correctly and for a frequent amount of time, the ropes will become lose and Olivia could unite the rope that tied around her chest; she would be free at last.

Olivia didn't want to stay here, she didn't want to be questioned the next day by that...creature in the darkness! She didn't want to reveal her friends location; she didn't want to betray them. She didn't want to stay in this run down place anymore; she wanted to be free, she wanted to be out and away. She wanted to see her friends, she wanted to be in America...

Olivia had it planned; she knew she was going to escape the moment she stood foot back into this awful place. She wasn't going to be terrorized by frightening dreams any longer; she wasn't going to be Miss Grudge's possession any longer!

The rope snapped with a "twang"; Olivia's hand's were free. She brought her hands forward and started to rub the sharp edge of the seashell against the rope that tied her front. It become loss and Olivia stood. She picked up her shoe box and but the seashell away. Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia saw a dirty rucksack that lay in the corner of the room. She went and picked up the rucksack and put her shoebox into it, closing it tight and swinging the rucksack over her shoulders.

She looked to the window and slowly made her way towards, careful not to make any creaking sounds from the floorboards. Once she was at the window, she opened it and carefully put her body through it. She closed the window behind her and slowly walked along the dirty tiles of the room.

The moon was out and was shining down on her, emitting a glow through the night sky. Stars twinkled above, the air howled in the quietness and the tress, bristled. Olivia slowly made her way to the corner of the roof and looked down; a bush was what she saw. She closed her eyes and took her feet off from the roof. She fell into the bust with a small "Thud". She jumped from the first floor so it wasn't a huge jump. Once she brushed herself off, she emerged from the bush and crouched as she walked through the shadows. Amazingly enough, there was no shouts from any guard; it was like they wanted her to escape.

Olivia took one last look at the god forsaken building, and with that she ran down the street towards the docks...

* * *

Olivia crouched behind some cargo that was placed on the docks edge. She was hiding for she didn't want anyone to see her (In case Miss Grudge put out a word to the police about Olivia's disappearance) and didn't want anyone to see her climb aboard the boat that would take her to New York, USA.

Olivia could hear the swish of the waves below her as that crashed onto the shore. She could hear the boat named "The Mighty Kangaroo" as its engine stared up. She could hear the voices of men, woman and children as they boarded the boat. The boat whistled three times, signalling it was about to take off into the dark, deep sea.

It was Olivia's chance; she slowly made her way closer to the boat by kneeling and hiding behind the cargo and crates that were on the dock. She was close to a gangway that lead onto the boat and no-one seemed to be supervising it. Olivia took a chance and, with her heart racing, she dashed upon the ship and onto the dock. Now that she was on the dock, she couldn't be seen; she had to go to the same place she hid Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. Olivia saw a sign that read "Starbond" and was pointing to the left. She dashed in that direction and saw a door that lead down to the depths of the ship.

Olivia was among many different crates in many different sizes. She looked over the crates but all were too small for her size. She was about to give up, but at the back of the room, she saw a huge crate that was big enough to fit a fully grown man. She raced to it and read what was labelled upon it: "Chairs". Olivia found a crowbar and, with all her strength, opened the crate. She quickly lifted all the chairs from the crate and hid them behind the crate itself. She made three big holes with the crowbar into the top part of the crate. She stepped into the crate and lowered herself down. She placed the crate top part onto herself, sealing the crate shut.

It wasn't particularly comfortable although it wasn't uncomfortable either. It was dark but it wasn't light either. All in all, it was fine.

Wondering how long she would have to stay in this crate, a voice echoed around the entire box:

"This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard The Mighty Kangaroo from Australia, Sydney to USA, New York. Estimated time of arrival: 7 days. We hope you enjoy your cruise."

* * *

Seven days stuck in a crate! How Olivia was going to survive, she didn't have a clue. But one thing she knew for sure was that now, finally, after months and years of dreaming, she was heading to America. She was going to see her friends...

Eating wasn't really a problem for Olivia. She discovered, on the first night of her travels, that most of the crates were labelled either "Vegetables", "Fruit" and even "Canned Soup". She could go on for days and not get hungry. She snuck out at night times, while all passengers were asleep and stole food from one of the crates (To make her crime look as unsuspicious as possible) and took the food back to her crate where she could eat without getting spotted by a member of the cruise ship.

However, Olivia was really bored for the entire journey. She tried brain-training games in her head but she lost concentration from the sounds of the engine. She tried counting the lines in the box she was contained in, but she lost count, easily. She thought about her parents, about seeing them again and seeing the girls again as well. And, with these calm and comforting thoughts in her head, Olivia shifted off to sleep and, by the time she woke up, the boat had come to a complete stop.

* * *

Olivia stood on the busy street of New York City. She had successfully gotten off the ship without anyone noticing her; she had gotten out of her crate and, once she had heard the noises of passengers trying to get off the ship, she made her way to the door that lead to the deck of the ship and slowly joined the pushing crowd of people heading down the gangway and onto the docks.

The first thing Olivia saw was the statue of Liberty, tall and high, standing on an island not too far away. She also saw tall skyscrapers, saw a traffic jam on the street before her, saw yellow taxis here and there, people walking everywhere, the sun shining down, the noises of cars and people shouting in their cars "Get moving you idiot!". To Olivia, New York was a hustle and bustle.

Once she was pushed for the gangway and onto the dock, she quickly ducked her head and made her way onto the sidewalk where she now stood. She thought it best to get out of the way of the people for she was sure they would push her if she didn't move. She saw a bench and sat on it.

Olivia knew she had to go to Los Angles; she had to make it to Hollywood where she told the girls to go to, where her parents were right now. Olivia slowly took off the rucksack and took out her shoe box. She opened it and took out the magazine that read:

_HOLLYWOOD!_

_The City Of Dreams!_

Hollywood was where she had to go, but how she would get there, she didn't have a clue. But her question seemed to be answered when she looked to her right and saw a building and the sign over the building read "Coach Station". Olivia saw the gleaming coach's that rested outside the building, saw people climbing aboard the coaches to leave to their destination.

_This is it_, Olivia thought to herself. _This is how I will get to Hollywood_. But to get onto the coach, she would need money to pay for a ticket...

Olivia opened her shoe box and took out some Australian dollars; she knew Australian currency would not be accepted here so she had to find some way to convert them to American dollars. Best find the place first, then get the ticket...

Olivia had went into the coach station and had found a Currency Exchange shop and had exchanged all of her ten Australian dollars into ten American dollars.

Next thing she did was ask the ticket man, who sat behind a counter, how she could get to Hollywood. The man answered with "Getting the number 23 will take you to Los Angles, Hollywood," When Olivia asked how much the ticket will be the man replied with "ten bucks," It was all the money Olivia had, but it was all she could do to get to Hollywood. Olivia asked for "One ticket, please," The man gave her the ticket and Olivia headed outside to the coach, which was leaving in five minutes, the ticket man had warned her.

Olivia spotted the coach and heard a man shout out:

"Number 23 to Los Angles, Hollywood is leaving in four minutes!"

Olivia showed the man at the door to coach 23 her ticket. Once he looked over her ticket, the man allowed her to get on. She sat down on an empty seat and looked out the window. America was such a different place that what she had imagined...

The coach started to fill up with passengers and, once the coach was full, the door to the coach closed and the engine roared to life. The driver's voice echoed around the coach:

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. This is the number 23 coach to Los Angles, Hollywood. Estimated time of arrival three days. We hope you enjoy your journey,"

* * *

Olivia discovered just how long three days could feel like an eternity. At first she was enjoying herself by reading her Hollywood magazine and looking at all her possessions, but that was only enjoyable for so long. Food was given out to those who requested it and sleep was perfectly fine for Olivia; but the boredom was too much for her to handle.

She was relieved when she awoke to the driver speaking to the passengers of the coach:

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your driver speaking. We have just arrived in Los Angles, Hollywood and will be stopping at the coach station in five minutes time. We hope your journey was enjoyable,"

Olivia could answer that question in one word; no.

The coach soon slowed down and stopped all together; they were here, Olivia was here; she was in Hollywood, the land of dreams. She had made it!

Passengers started to stand and reach for their luggage which hang over their heads. Olivia was one of the first off for she was close to the coach door and her luggage was already over her shoulder.

The sun was the first thing that hit Olivia, the hot rays covered her skin. The air felt different here as well, much different to the Australian air that she was used to. The scenery was, of course, a lot different as well; pine trees grew in between the sidewalk, fancy cars drove fast down the roads. The clothes' worn were not much different to that back in Australian but the accent of the people who wore the clothes were a lot different to Olivia's accent. And now that Olivia was finally here, she never wanted to be in such a place more than Australia.

But now that she was here, she couldn't turn back, not after all the effort it took to get here. No, she came here to find the girls and find them she will! First place to start was where they could be? That was one thing Olivia hadn't planned on; how she would find the girls. Oh, she hoped they weren't back in New York, hoped that they hadn't seen her and tried to get her attention but couldn't hear them. She hoped that they were safe and content, where ever they were.

Olivia could feel herself getting in a state. Once her nerves had calmed away, she grabbed hold of the rucksack on her shoulder and walked towards the coach station. She realized as she walked to it that she didn't have a clue of where she was; how could she find the girls if she didn't have a clue of where she was? On a counter, Olivia saw a leaflet that read "Map of Hollywood". She picked it up and unfolded the leaflet to reveal the full map of Hollywood. It was big and Olivia needed a miracle to find the girls in this place.

Olivia walked outside of the coach station. She looked for the name of the street and looked for the exact street name on the map. She found it but it didn't help her in showing where the girls could be. It seemed hopeless. She sighed as she folded the map back to its original size and started walking down a street with stores and people walking here and there down the sidewalk. Olivia seemed to be in Downtown L.A.

The sun was starting to get to Olivia and she seemed to become rather thirsty. She spotted a small cafe on the corner of the street and, wanting a glass of water, she entered.

The cafe was cosy and quiet. Not many people were sat around the room; a man was behind a bar, a woman with short, shoulder length blonde hair sat working furiously on an article, a couple were kissing in the corner of the room. The room was decorated in marvellous pictures that hung around the room, plants and ornaments placed all around the room. The walls were painted in a lime color and reminded one of nature. A radio was on, silently, and was ignored by the guests. Olivia sat on a single table with one chair. A waitress came forward to her and asked:

"What will it be, hun?"

"Er..." Olivia picked up the menu that was in front of her. With a dreading feeling, she realized she had no money. How could she eat and drink if she had no money? "I...er...I really don't-"

"Look here, missy," the waitress said in a rather harsh tone, as she put both her hands on her hips. "This is a cafe and in cafe's the guests are suppose to order. So, what is your order?" The waitress took out a pen and paper and hovered the pen just over the paper, ready to scribe down what Olivia's order.

"I...er..." What should she say? What could she say? She was just stalling time by not ordering and, in doing this, was probably angering the waitress. "I...I'm thirsty...please...I don't got no money...could you just-"

"You ain't got no cash, I ain't going to serve you," The waitress said in a firm tone. "Now, if you ain't got no cash you might as well-"

"No, it's fine," Came a sweet female voice. Olivia looked up and saw the woman with short shoulder length blonde hair was standing next to the waitress and smiling at her. "She's with me. She's my...niece and I told her to come and find me,"

The waitress raised an eyebrow at this being said. She looked at the blonde woman's smiling face and looked down at Olivia, who too was smiling, Olivia seeing it best to go along what the blonde woman had said. She was helping her after all.

"Tell the nice waitress what you want...niece," The blonde woman said in a sweet voice.

Olivia shock her head, realizing that the blonde woman was talking to her.

"Oh..err..." Olivia quickly scanned down the menu. "I-I would like a glass of orange juice, please,"

"And I will have the same," The blonde woman grabbed the seat she was sitting on and pulled it to the opposite end of the table Olivia was sitting at so both sat opposite each other. "Thank you," The blonde woman looked up at the waitress with a sparkling smile.

The waitress took one last questioning look at the blonde woman and at Olivia, turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the kitchen to take their orders.

When the waitress was out of sight and out of earshot, the blonde woman looked at Olivia with concerned eyes and said:

"Are you OK?"

Olivia looked back at the woman and said in an almost breathless voice:

"Er...yeah, I'm fine,"

"I'm glad to hear it," The blonde woman replied with a warm smile. Olivia seemed to have gone all shy over the smile. I mean, this woman had just saved her from causing some trouble and she, Olivia, could have gotten herself chucked out of the cafe if it wasn't for the woman sitting opposite her. Olivia wished there was some way she could thank her; telling her would be a good place to start...

"Thank you," Olivia said in a small voice, her eyes darted to the table cloth that draped over the table. "You know...for...helping me, back there," Olivia slowly raised her eyes, feeling it was more polite to look at the woman than to look away. "You didn't have to do that,"

"But, I wanted to," The woman replied, the warm smile still plastered on her face. "I could hear that you were thirsty and that you had no money and I sure did sound thirty to me,"

"But, you have to pay for my drink," Olivia pointed out and also hinted in her voice that she didn't want to be a bother to the woman.

"Oh, I don't mind paying," The woman replied in a airy voice. "It just means I get to talk to someone,"

Olivia smiled at this being said.

"Well, you didn't have to do that,"

"I wanted to. Anyway, where are my manners? My name is Claire Wilson." Claire held out her hand over the table.

"My name is Olivia," Olivia took hold of Claire's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Olivia," Claire said in a warm voice.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Wilson,"

"Please, just call me Claire,"

"OK, Claire,"

The conversation seemed to go a little quiet for neither had anything that was appropriate to say. Olivia had said her thanks and both had officially greeted each other; now what? What do you say? Olivia looked around the cosy cafe, seeing if anything had changed; nothing had moved an inch.

"No last name?" Came Claire's inquisitive voice.

"What?" Olivia asked as she paid her attention back to Claire.

"You didn't tell me your last name," Claire elaborated her question.

"No, I didn't," Olivia said in a firm voice, as her eyes darted to the table. "That's because I don't have one,"

It didn't take long for Claire to put two and two together She gasped and apologized straight away.

"Oh Olivia, I'm so sorry," Claire said as she put her hands towards Olivia's and held them firmly, her voice coated in concern and worry. "I didn't mean to pry..."

"No, it's fine," Olivia muttered as she looked back up at Claire, tears sparkled around her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry," Claire said as she her voice became more concerned and more worried. "I'm sorry, really I am,"

"I'm not crying because of that," Olivia stated as she wiped the tears that slowly ran down her cheek. "I'm crying because I'm in a new country, I'm lost and I don't know how to find my friends," And Olivia burst into tears.

Claire, feeling her heart ache, stood up from her seat, kneeled down next to Olivia so that their eye level was even, and pulled her arms around Olivia into a warm hug.

"I'm really sorry, Olivia," Claire pattered Olivia's back as Olivia cried Claire's shoulder. "Oh...just put them down on the table, please," Claire seemed to have spoken to some else for she looked up and away from Olivia.

Claire let go of Olivia and helped wipe away her falling tears.

"Now," Claire said as she looked upon Olivia's tear stained face. "Who are your little friends? Maybe I will know them..."

Olivia sniffed. She wasn't so sure if she could trust Claire to tell her about Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. She seemed perfectly fine to Olivia; maybe she won't react to badly, maybe she could be trusted. Only one way to find out...

"Their names are Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor," Olivia seemed to think that that was enough. If Claire knew the names, she would know that they're talking chipmunks...

"Hmm...I don't seem to know anyone with those names. I'm sorry,"

Olivia sighed; it was a nice try. "It's OK,"

There was a small silence between the two until Claire said:

"Oh, Olivia," Olivia looked at Claire and saw that Claire had a small piece of paper in her hands. "Did you happen to write down this address?" Claire put the piece of paper onto the table and pushed it towards Olivia.

Olivia picked up the piece of paper and read the address which was written down in scruffy hand-writing:

David Seville

1958 Sunshine Road

Hollywood

Los Angeles, CA

USA

90231

Olivia knew she wouldn't know the address (Heck, she didn't know any address in America!) and she knew she didn't write it down so she shook her head and handed the piece of paper back to Claire.

"Sorry," Olivia said as Claire took the piece of paper. "I don't know that address and I certainly didn't write it down,"

Claire looked at the address and sighed. "It's fine,"

"Whose address is it?" Olivia asked, not knowing why, for she didn't know anyone in America (Well, except, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Claire and her parents). The question was asked for conversational purposes.

"It's my friend's, Dave Seville," Claire answered and, as expected, Olivia didn't have a clue who that person was. "He's a dear friend of mine and I just don't know why I would find a piece of paper with his address written on it in a cafe; it doesn't make sense..."

To Olivia, nothing made sense, for she was lost, didn't know where the girls were and had no idea how she was going to find them.

"Yeah," Olivia said in a deflated voice. "It doesn't make sense. I don't know how I'm gonna find the girls in this place..." Olivia thought she was speaking quietly to herself, but it appeared that Claire had heard her.

Claire folded up the piece of paper and place it into her pants pocket. She looked at Olivia and said in a kind and reassuring voice:

"Well, look, why don't you tell me what happened? It seems to me that you've gone through a lot..."

As confirmation for this, Olivia nodded her head. "I have,"

"So, why don't you tell me what you've been through as you drink your orange drink..." Olivia looked down on the table and saw a glass of orange juice in front of her; Claire had one as well. The waitress must have brought the drinks to the table while Olivia was crying; that explained who Claire was talking to.

Olivia smiled as she picked up her orange juice, took a swig and felt the cool, refreshing liquid wash down her throat.

"It all started when I found three-talking chipmunks," Olivia begun and Claire didn't laugh or gasp at all; it was like hearing about talking-chipmunks was a natural thing to her, and Olivia smiled at that thought.

* * *

It was three o'clock by the time Olivia had finished telling Claire every detail of her story, telling her everything that had happened to her, how Miss Grudge abused her, how Miss Grudge revealed she was Olivia's aunt, through away her necklace, how she helped the girls escape, how she was caught, how she escaped from Miss Grudge, away on the ship, onto a coach, and here in the cafe.

Olivia was exhausted once she had finished. Claire sat in still shock, amazed at what one twelve year old girl had gone through. Claire insisted that they called the police but Olivia pointed out that Miss Grudge was in Australia so the police could do nothing.

Hearing that Olivia was looking for her friends, the three talking female chipmunks, which didn't surprise Claire at the least, Claire suggested that Olivia could stay at her house for the time being while Olivia searched for her friends. Claire ensured Olivia that she would feel welcome and that she would be well looked after; Olivia liked the sound of that and Olivia was sure that she could trust Claire.

Once both had finished their drinks, Claire paid for both and led Olivia out of the cafe and to her new, temporary, home.

* * *

Claire's house was on the other side of Hollywood, Olivia discovered as both travel on the bus. They got off at a quiet street with identical houses. The sun was shining down as Claire led Olivia through the gates and into a co-dee-sac sort of street. The houses in this street had no first floor at all.

The place was quiet and the people who lived in the houses seemed to have stayed in for the day (Or were out working). The grass was cut firmly and the flowers that grew underneath the apple trees smelled and looked beautiful. Yes, to Olivia the neighbourhood seemed very peaceful.

Claire lived at No. 1957 and lived right next to her friend Dave Seville, who lived in house No. 1958 (She was informed from Claire).

"Welcome," Claire said as she opened her front door, wide, allowing Olivia to enter the house first. Claire's hose resembled much of Claire herself; it was neat, not messy; it smelled fresh and clean, objects were organized and everything had its place. Photographed articles were placed on the walls, flower pots were placed around the living room, the sun shone in through the open window, a fish tank was placed over by the window. The house was very cosy, very cosy indeed and Olivia was happy to know that she would be living here for the time being.

"It's not much," Claire commented from the front door as she slammed the door behind her and joined Olivia in the living room. "But its home,"

"It's...great," was all Olivia could say. "But, if you don't won't me living here, I fully understand. I don't want to be a bother, Claire..."

"Non-sense," Claire said as she chuckled a bit. "I invited you to stay at my house, did I not?"

Olivia nodded.

"Well then, you can stay if you wish," And Olivia did want to stay, now that she had seen Claire's house, and seen the cosy scenery, felt the light air that swished in between the rooms. Yes, Olivia wanted to stay here very much so.

"I do want to stay," Olivia muttered as she looked over to the left side of the room. Her eyes rested onto a cabinet that held framed photographs. Olivia became curious of the pictures and walked towards them.

Olivia stood in front of the cabinet and looked down at the pictures. Olivia's heart stopped for a second as her eyes rested on the forms that were in the pictures. But, her heart started up again a second later when she realized that what she saw was wrong. In many of the pictures were three chipmunks. At first, Olivia believed it was the girls, but at a closer look, it appeared that it was the wrong chipmunks, for these little critters were "male" and were in clothes. Although, all of the chipmunks shared facial qualities of the girls; one chipmunk was tall and wore a blue hoodie and wore glasses; he looked very much like her Jeanette. The middle one wore a smirk on his furry face and wore a red hoodie with a big yellow "A" on it; he looked so much like Brittany. And the shortest (and, probably, the youngest) was a little chubby, wore a green hoodie and his cheeks were filled with muffins; he looked a lot like Eleanor. The similarities of these chipmunks were so uncanny. But...why did Claire have pictures of these chipmunks? Surely they couldn't talk-

"Like the boys?" Olivia jumped a little at hearing Claire's voice. Claire must have walked over to where Olivia was standing, curious to see what Olivia found so attracting. Olivia shook her head.

"What?"

"The boys..." Claire pointed at the three clothed male chipmunks in the pictures. "Do you like them?"

"They...look a lot like my friends," Olivia commented as she stared back the pictures. "Who are they?"

"Oh, their a band called 'Alvin & The Chipmunks'", Claire explained and when Olivia gave her a questionable look Claire continued: "Yes, they can talk and they sing pretty good as well,"

This seemed to make sense to Olivia for it explained why Claire didn't freak out when Olivia told her that Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were three talking chipmunks.

"My friends sing pretty good as well," Olivia said. "That's why they wanted to come over to America; to find a music producer and become famous; they want to achieve their dreams,"

"Oh, I don't think you told me that in your little story," said Claire as she looked upon the pictures. "Well, if they want to find a music producer, I hope they don't choose Ian Hawke,"

"Who's Ian Hawke?" Olivia asked. Claire sighed deeply and as she did so, Olivia had a feeling that this Ian Hawke dude was no good news.

"Ian Hawke use to be the executive owner of a huge music company called 'Jett Records'. He was also the music producer of 'Alvin & The Chipmunks'"...Claire gestured to the pictures of the male chipmunks... "But it was soon discovered that Ian Hawke was abusing the boys, terribly..." Olivia gasped; her intuition was correct; this guy was bad news for sure.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, her hands almost covering her mouth.

"Well, the boys turned out alright in the end; Dave, my friend, saved them and is now looking after them," Olivia let her hands down and let go a sigh of relief. "Ian Hawke lost all of his money, lost his job and is on the run from the police,"

"That's not good," Olivia said as she looked back at the pictures. "About Ian Hawke being on the run from the police, I mean,"

"No, it isn't,"

Olivia's eyes fell upon a man in a picture who was smiling and held Claire in a tight hug. The Claire in the picture was also smiling. The man had dark brown hair and wore a brown jumper.

"Who's that?" Olivia asked as she pointed at the man.

Claire looked at where Olivia was pointing at and sighed.

"That is Dave Seville, the man looking after Alvin and his brothers," Her voice held a hint of sadness, a sadness that didn't want to be found but Olivia found it anyway.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia asked as she looked up at Claire. "Is Dave OK?"

"Well," Claire's voice seemed a little hesitant. "That's the thing; I don't know if he is OK. He seems very preoccupied with his work and managing the boys, he just doesn't have any time for me. We haven't shared any time with each other for almost three weeks!"

"I'm sorry," Olivia said, for she could say no more.

"It's not your fault, Olivia," Claire said in a sweet voice. "There's nothing you or I can do,"

Silence filled the room were neither said nothing.

"Anyway," Claire said as she turned on her heels and walked away from the cabinet, forgetting the subject of "Dave" altogether. "I have a little surprise for you,"

Olivia's eyebrows rose at hearing this; a surprise for her? Olivia was about to ask more questions but Claire stood waiting outside a door and stared at Olivia. She gestured for Olivia to follow; Olivia was standing next to her in moments.

"This is your room," Claire opened the door and revealed a small room. A small bed with pink covers was placed in the corner of the room, a nightstand next to the bed. A wardrobe and a mirror stood not too far away from the bed. The wall was covered in a girly pink color and the floor was covered in a light blue carpet. Picture's of a young girl hang on the walls.

Olivia was amazed, god-smacked. This room was...hers? Really? Olivia had never had her own room before, not once in her life!

"This...is...my room?" Olivia asked in a quiet, breathless voice.

"Of course," Claire replied with her warm smile placed on her face. "This is the guestroom, but it is yours for now,"

Olivia didn't know what to say. "Thank you," Olivia settled with as she walked into the bedroom and placed a delicate hand onto the bed, afraid that if she touched it roughly, she would wake-up from a wonderful dream.

"It's my pleasure," Claire had left the room and had yelled from the kitchen that she was making dinner.

Olivia looked around her room, amazed at what had happened; this was her room! She couldn't believe it; her very own room! It felt like a dream to her, a dream she wished she would never awake from. And as she settled herself onto the comfy mattress that was now her bed and rested her head onto the soft pillows, Olivia had a feeling that she would enjoy living here very much...

TO BE CONTINUED IN "CHAPTER 23 – PART 2"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well...did ya like it?**

**Was it worth the wait? (I hope so!)**

**So, Olivia is with Claire now and she plans on looking for The Chipettes. So, as you can tell from this chapter, we start where we last saw her (Putting The Chipettes into the box on the ship) and then we continue from there and here journey to get to America to find the girls and her parents.**

**Miss Grudge is back and she's meaner than ever! God, she is so cruel to poor Olivia! Good think Olivia was able to leave that horrid place. Oh and that dream that she keeps on having is symbolic so look out for it in the next part.**

**So, I wanna hear from you guys! **

**Leave me a review telling me what you think is going to happen next! Will Olivia find the girls? Will she find her parents? Will she meet The Chipmunks? What do you think?**

**Go ahead, leave me a review by clicking that big green button!**

**Leave me a review and I will post "Part2"! It's all ready written up and finished so send in a lot of reviews and I will post it! It's all down to you guys! **

**Links to the album, fanfic poster, YouTube and other fanfics will be posted in the next part!**

**Please leave a review! They will be most appreciated! :)**

**OK, tell your friends about my story (If you can do that)**

**Hope you liked this chap, stay tuned for updates!**

**Peace out for now!**

**~mpkio2~**


	29. Olivia's Story Part 2

**IT'S A SHORT A/N!**

**NO JOKE!**

Recommendations will be in the next updated chapter.

OK guys, this is gonna be a short A/N (I know, shock right!). So a few of you have reviewed the last updated chapter but I really expected more. Now I know I sound like a spoilt brat that just wants more, more, more, but I am a writer and if I'm not sure people like what they are reading and like what I am sending out, then I just won't bother and my self confidence will lower dramatically.

Of course, what I'm trying to say is please review! I did get a few reviews from the last chapter but not that many. I do, however, appreciate everyone who has reviewed so far and those who reviewed the last chapter. I also want to thank you guys for reading! YOU ALL ROCK! :)

Bad news; I will be away for two weeks on the 31st of July to the 13th August so if you send me a message, I won't be able to reply until after those dates (Though please still read and review). Reason being is that I will be away at my grandparent's house and they do not have no internet whatsoever – they don't even have a computer. Two weeks with no internet; how will I survive?

The good news is that I have updated this chapter for you guys before I leave and I have updated my other AatC fanfic's "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" and "Interview With The Chipmunks And OC's" – Links are in the bottom A/N!

I have also added the links to listen to the soundtrack on YouTube! So you can listen to all the songs of this fanfic! Links are on my author page and a link to listen to the full soundtrack is down in the A/N at the bottom! :)

Sorry this took a little longer to update than expected; I had computer and internet problems so I apologize for the wait (I actually had this chapter written a week ago).

This part leaves off when the last chapter "Olivia's Story Part 1" left off. The story gets intense and old familiar faces return as Olivia try to find The Chipette's in Los Angles. But how does Ian Hawke fit in all of this?

So, remember that this is "Chapter 23" no "Chapter 29".

And now, I am happy to introduce, "Chapter 23 – Olivia's Story"

WARNING: (In a deep voice that I still sound funny). This chapter contains some violence! You've all been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (I wish I did tho...lol) or The Chipettes (Their cute! Lol) or Dave Seville or Ian Hawke (Boo! Die Ian! Die!) or Claire Wilson or Miss Grudge (Go die with Ian!) Or Olivia Grudge. I do however own Jackie Robertson!

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

* * *

**Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes**

Tagline (Writing at the bottom of a poster): Here Comes Trouble...Again!

Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 23**

**Olivia's Story – Part 2**

Olivia had never felt so content in her whole life. She had her very own bedroom, her very own comfy, soft bed, unlike the mattress she slept on countless nights back in Miss Grudge's orphanage, a place she had come to think of as "Hell on earth". Olivia watched TV, watched TV shows she had never seen in her life, gone out shopping with Claire and had her haircut and makeup done at a beauty salon; she felt like a princess. Claire cooked the most delicious food and Olivia tasted food she had never tasted in her life.

And most of all, she made a new friend in Claire Wilson. Claire was a very nice, friendly woman, Olivia had concluded after a full week of living with her. She was talented in many areas, smart, funny, and just an all round good person. Olivia had gotten to know a lot about Claire and Claire in turn learnt a lot about Olivia; Olivia learnt that Claire aspires to become a big news reporter, that Claire's favourite color is blue and that her favourite past-time is listening to the boys "Alvin and the Chipmunks" on the radio while she soaked in the bathtub. Olivia liked Claire very much.

But of course, Olivia didn't spend all of her time at Claire's house; she spent most of her time doing the thing she had planned to do; find the girls in Hollywood. First, Olivia had printed off flyers which included a picture of the girls, a telephone number and instructions on what to do if found. She spent all of her day time posting the flyers in windows of stores and on the poll of signs. She also asked around, asking passer bys if they had seen the picture of the girls which she showed in her hands. So far, nobody had seen them...

Olivia wasn't giving up hope, even though it looked as if she would never find the girls. Olivia was going to keep on trying until the very end.

On Olivia's eighth day at living with Claire, Mrs. Robertson, a friend of Claire's, and her son, Jackie Robertson, had come to visit Claire so that Mrs. Robertson and Claire could catch with one another and seeing what the other was up to.

Claire greeted Olivia to Mrs. Robertson when Mrs. Robertson wore a questionable expression at Olivia. Claire explained the situation to her friend and Mrs. Robertson greeted Olivia with open arms.

Jackie Robertson was outrageously, shy, when it came to meeting girls and Olivia was not an exception.

When Olivia had said no more than "Hi," to the small seven year-old boy, his cheeks turned a scarlet color and he looked to the floor, bashful as ever, his foot making circular motions on the floor.

Finding Jackie's bashfulness entirely adorable, Olivia smiled at the boy's action and kneeled down to his eye level. She knew he was finding this very awkward and boy did she know; she felt the same way towards boys at his age and she always became shy around them. Jackie looked to the girl and his cheeks deepened.

"How old are you, Jackie?" Olivia asked.

"Er...seven," the shy boy replied.

The conversation was going south and Olivia had to turn things toward north. She looked around the room and her eyes fell onto the cabinet that contained photo's of the male-chipmunk band "Alvin & The Chipmunks". She pulled up to her full height and walked over to the cabinet. She picked up a photo of the chipmunks and returned to Jackie; maybe he was a fan...

"Do you know who these furry little guys are?" Olivia passed the photo to Jackie for him to look at; his eyes lit up at once. Olivia smiled.

"Yeah!" He jumped up and down on the spot, the photo clutched in his hands. "I know them! Their "The Chipmunks"! I went to their concert and it was great but there this loud noise and people were scared, but I wasn't! I was brave and I wanted to go and see what was happening; I wanted to meet "The Chipmunks". Mommy didn't want me to go but I did and, guess what? I meet them; I found them, but..."

And Jackie stopped speaking as if he wasn't speaking at all. The excitement in his voice dissolved to nothing.

Olivia could just about understand what Jackie had told her, for he was speaking way too fast for her brain to make any sense of it. It sounded as if so sort of trouble occurred at "The Chipmunks" concert. Olivia found herself wanting to hear more...

"But, what?" she asked, tentatively, trying not to upset Jackie. "What happened, Jackie?"

Jackie seemed to pull a face of concentration, thinking hard if he could trust the girl that made his cheeks go red. He sighed.

"But..." Jackie started in a small voice. "But...there was this bald man with glasses and he grabbed me really hard and he put his arm around me and squeezed me tightly...it hurt! And I was scared cause he had a gun and was going to shot me in my head and I was scared, I really was, it's the truth! And then police men came and stopped the evil bald man and I ran away to mommy,"

Jackie Robertson stopped talking, probably due to the fact he had realized that he had said so much to a girl he hardly knew; his cheeks reddened and he darted his eyes away.

Olivia was processing everything the boy had told her; a bald man was going to shot Jackie...what? And it all happened at "The Chipmunks" concert? Really? That's terrible! Who would do such a thing! Who!

"Err...Jackie?" Olivia looked to Jackie, he looked up at her. "You don't know who the bald man is, do you?"

Jackie shook his head.

"No," he answered. "I wish I will never see him again," Jackie's voice hinted a little rage.

"But I would really wanna meet "The Chipmunks" again!" Jackie jumped on the spot, excitedly.

Unknown to the boy, "The Chipmunks" lived in the house next to this one. Olivia had the same wish as Jackie; she too wanted to meet the male talking-singing-chipmunks that she had heard so much about; maybe they knew the girls, it was, after all, a possibility that they had met (Even though Olivia knew the odds of that happening was a hundred to one. How weird would that be?; Both male and female chipmunks meeting each other!). And now, after hearing Jackie's little story, Olivia wanted to meet them more than ever.

Olivia had asked Claire if she could go next door and meet the little guys, but Claire had denied her request. Claire and Dave, the man who lives with the male chipmunks, were not on good terms and Claire didn't want to go and speak to Dave any time soon. Olivia suggested that she would go and introduce herself, but Claire believed that it wouldn't be "official" and it would seem rude if Claire didn't introduce Olivia to Dave and vice versa. So meeting "The Chipmunks" was right out of the window...

"Oh, I think you will be meeting them again, some day," Olivia said with a grin plastered on her face, kneeling down to Jackie's eye level and lifting his chin so his eyes were locked with her own.

And at this close contact, despite himself, Jackie blushed once again.

* * *

It was the day after yesterday and Olivia was walking, somewhat, happily down the street of Hollywood, Los Angles. She was out shopping in Downtown L.A; Claire would have gone, but seeing as she had an article to write and had to get it done rather quickly, Claire sent Olivia to do the crockery shopping instead. Claire had given Olivia a list of food that she had to buy so Olivia was fine.

Olivia wanted some fresh air anyway, so she really didn't mind going shopping. And besides, it gave her chance to look for the girls; so far she was out of luck...

But just as Olivia turned the corner that lead her on to the main road of Downtown L.A., she heard a familiar high-pitched voice that sent alert signals ringing in her head...

"So, where are we going, Ian?" The voice sounded a little stern and a little suspicious, but there was no denying that high-pitched, superiority voice; that was defiantly Brittany's voice!

"Oh...I just need to go and pick something up..." came the voice of man who Olivia assumed to be "Ian". Who was this "Ian"? And why was Brittany talking to him? Where were Eleanor and Jeanette? Were they with Brittany still?

But as fast as Olivia thought the questions, the answers came just as fast:

"What do you have to pickup, Ian?" That high, sweet and comforting voice was Eleanor's!

"Is it important?" And that firm, inquisitive voice was Jeanette! They were still alive! They had made it to Hollywood! They were alive? But...where in the heck were their voices coming from?

"Oh, it's really important," The man, Olivia assumed, was "Ian" said. "After I pick up the very important...thing...we are going straight to Jett Records,"

Olivia heard the girls squeal with excitement and she couldn't blame them; did sh hear right? Hmm..."Jett Records"; that sounded familiar to Olivia and she didn't know why. Were the girls going to a music company to get signed up and this "Ian" guy was taking them there? Did she assume right? She must have, for the girls were really excited. They were being signed up; they were going to become singers! Their dreams were coming true, just as Olivia said they would; yes, Hollywood really is the city of dreams! Yes! They were so happy, so excited (from what Olivia could hear), their dreams were coming true, and Olivia was so happy for them! She couldn't wait to see them again and to hug them and to congratulate them on their success...oh, where are they!

Olivia heard the squealing of the girls on the road of Downtown L.A., across the street Olivia was standing on, somewhere across the road...there was shops, people walking here and there...a bald man with glasses...and the girls were locked in a cage in his hands.

And it hit Olivia like a ton of bricks; the name "Jett Records", the man named "Ian", everything made sense, and Olivia's heart thumped rapidly just thinking about it. Jett Records was the name of the music company that Ian Hawke was in charge of and who had managed the male-chipmunk singing band "Alvin & The Chipmunks". "Ian" had abused the chipmunks, Olivia remembered what Claire had told her not to long ago. The man who had tried to shot Jackie Robertson was a bald man with glasses...just like the man that was caring the girls in a cage across the street! This man was at "The Chipmunks" concert...Jett Records...Ian Hawke..."Ian"...bald man with glasses.

_It had to be a coincidence_, Olivia told herself. But when she looked over at the bald man with glasses, who carried the girls in a cage, something told her otherwise. The girls were right there! After all her searching, after all her tie waiting, Olivia had finally found them, they had found her and they didn't even know it. They looked so happy, so joyous. They were going to become stars...but...that was Ian Hawke that had them locked in a cage! Olivia had to stop him; what if he would do the same as he did to "The Chipmunks"? What if the girls fate were the same as the boys? What should Olivia do! She didn't want to ruin the girls chances of becoming rich and famous, but she didn't want them living with "him"! What should she do?

_Follow him_, was the answer she got. She crouched down low and walked in the same direction as Ian was walking in, though the girls or Ian couldn't see Olivia for she was hiding behind numerous of people and was on the other side of the road. Olivia saw Ian stop and walked into a store that looked like a clothes store. What the heck was he doing in there? Why would he take the girls in there? She didn't know, but she waited for him to come out.

Five minutes later a man who wore sun-shaded sunglasses with a beard and a moustache exited the store. He didn't look like "Ian", the man who had entered the store with the girls in his hand, but he wore the same clothes as "Ian" and the girls were in the cage in his hands. That was defiantly Ian but why was he wearing a fake beard and a moustache?

Suddenly he started to walk down the road. Olivia followed him closely behind, keeping a close watch on his figure all the time.

It felt like Olivia had been following Ian for ages. Ian had walked down a road that was much less crowded down the Downtown L.A. main road. Olivia wasn't sure if she was still in "Hollywood" but she assumed she still was. More walking, walking and walking, until suddenly, Ian stopped right outside a building.

It was a huge glass type of building. It gleamed in the sun's rays, standing magnificent and brilliant. Big words labelled the building: "Jett Records"

Olivia hid behind a mailbox and watched from a distance as Ian entered the building with the girls down in their cage in his right hand. The girls were going to be signed up! Olivia was excited for them, but she also felt anxious for their safety. Nothing to do now but wait...

* * *

Half an hour later, Ian exited the building with three very excited and happy chipmunks. Olivia looked across the road and saw that Ian wore a smile as he looked down at the talking chipmunks. Olivia could just about hear what the girls were saying:

"This is a dream come true!" Eleanor squealed.

"I can't believe this!" Jeanette said in an excited voice.

"Girls, we knocked him dead!" Brittany said in a confident and happy voice and (Olivia looked closer at the girls and saw) Brittany hugging both Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Yes," Ian as he smiled at the girls. "You girls did wonderful!"

The girls smiled back up at him; Olivia growled to herself; they were falling for his tricks and they didn't know it. They didn't know what Ian might do to them, would do to them, and would face the same fate as "The Chipmunks"! Olivia had to stop that from ever happening, she had to...she had to save the girls!

But not here, not now. Olivia would have to do at night-time when both Ian and the girls were fast asleep so Olivia could save them without Ian trying to stop her. And the only way Olivia could do that is to follow Ian, yet again, and find out where he lives.

But this turned out to be harder than Olivia thought, because, now that she looked across the road, she could see that Ian was climbing in the back with the girls into a yellow taxi.

Olivia had money; she could follow him, it would make it a lot easier than walking. But the money she had was suppose to be used to buy the grocery shopping that Claire had ordered her to buy. She could always (And Olivia hated to) lie to Claire and just say that she forgot to pick up the money or something. Ian was getting away! Olivia made her choice...

Seeing now was her best chance, she quickly crossed the road. The taxi went zooming down the road, away from Jett Records, and Olivia.

Olivia put out her hand and a yellow taxi stopped right in front of her.

"Where to, miss?" The Mexican taxi driver asked Olivia.

"Er...could you just follow that yellow taxi?" Olivia pointed to the taxi that Ian and the girls were in, the taxi getting smaller and smaller.

"Oh sure, no problem," The taxi driver replied as Olivia opened the back door and sat in the passenger seat. "You've got yourself the fastest taxi driver in Hollywood," And just as he finished that sentence, he put his foot down on the accelerator and they were off like a shot, following Ian's taxi with a good distance.

* * *

Ian's taxi stopped right outside a trindgy dirty looking apartment building on the, what appeared to be, the wrong side of Hollywood. Olivia didn't have a clue where in Hollywood she was but she knew, just from looking at the dirty, grimy buildings and streets, she was not in a happy neighbourhood. Her taxi was parked just behind Ian's taxi.

Olivia saw Ian get out of the yellow taxi, the girls in the cage in his right hand. He paid the taxi driver and walked up to the building. The taxi drove away. Olivia could see that just by looking at the building that there were many floors and apartments. So, if she was going to come back and save the girls, she would need to know the room number.

"Could you please stay here for a minute?" Olivia asked the taxi driver.

"Sure," The taxi driver replied. "Just be careful, miss,"

Olivia nodded and got out of the taxi. She crouched low, keeping behind the bushes and shrubs near the entrance of the building. She could see the intercom near the front door now. She saw Ian walk up to the door and he pressed the number "23" on the intercom. There was a low buzz noise and Ian entered the building, closing the door behind him. Olivia wrote down the number "23" with a pen and on the under-side of the piece of paper that had the list of groceries Olivia was suppose to buy. Before getting back into the taxi, she looked for the street name and wrote it down.

She would be back and she was determined to save the girls from this awful place and from the man, Ian Hawke...

* * *

Olivia returned to Claire's house by three o'clock. When asked by Claire what took her so long to return, Olivia lied with "I forgot the address of where we live," Claire pointed out that she had written down the address and had given in to her. Claire also asked why Olivia hadn't returned with groceries which Olivia answered with "I forgot the money," Claire was sure she had given Olivia the money but Olivia denied that. Claire gave her some more money and Olivia went back out to buy the groceries.

With a pang to her heart, Olivia was depressed that, probably, the last thing she had said to Claire, was a lie...

That night, Olivia prepared to leave the house and save the girls. It was past midnight and Claire was already fast asleep in her own bedroom. Olivia was in her bedroom, her lamp on her nigh-stand, on, emitting enough light in the room so she could see what she was doing.

Olivia was packing her possessions, the shoebox, the street address of Ian's apartment and the map of Hollywood she had picked up from the coach station, all into her rucksack. The address and the map are crucial for her plan, for she didn't know where the street name was in Hollywood so the map came in handy for that.

Olivia finished writing a note a dressed to Claire and turned off her lamp. She slowly walked through the dark house and entered Claire's bedroom. Olivia slowly and gently placed the note onto Claire's pillow.

The note read:

_Dear Claire,_

_When you awake I will not be in my bedroom; I will be gone. I left last night to save the girls and, I hate to say this, but I must leave you. I know where the girls are; I've seen them and I must save them because they are captured. And I know you will be angry to read that I have gone to save them, but I must because I love them. I didn't wake you because, what I am about to do (or already have done) is very dangerous and I can't handle to see you get hurt._

_Please don't phone the police, Claire, Please, don't; I will be fine. Trust me._

_My love goes with you,_

_Olivia_

And with a tear falling down her cheek, Olivia closed the front door behind her and went out to save the girls.

* * *

Olivia stood right outside of Ian's apartment, her grey hoodie covering her hair and face. It was dark and the streets were quiet. The sounds of gun-shots, drunken talk and traffic scared Olivia to pieces but the thought of saving the girls ran over in her head. The map of Hollywood was in her hand and she was pleased that she ended up at the same building she remembered from last afternoon.

The real question now was how was she supposed to get into the apartment. But that question answered itself; to the right of the building, Olivia saw a ladder. Slowly and quietly she went and picked up the ladder and put it against the building. She had a weird feeling that apartment "23" would be on the second floor and that that apartment was right where Olivia stood on the ground.

Olivia started to climb up the ladder, careful with her stepping. She made it to the second floor and was right in front of a window. She put her face against the window and peered inside. At first, she couldn't see much but after awhile her eyes adjusted. She looked over the dirty room, spotting anything furry, anything small, something that looked just like...

...the girls!

Their they are! Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all fast asleep in a small basket that was saturated on the living area, couch. They were all peacefully snoring and looked quite content. But Olivia didn't want them to believe that where they were living was "content"; she had to save them!

And with this thought in her head, she slowly lifted the apartment window (Which was really easy to open) and quietly entered the apartment. Over on one of the armchair's, a skinny man was still dressed in his day-clothes and was snoring like mad. Somewhere off in the kitchen, a big, fat bald man was asleep on the counter, a bowl full of peanuts in a tight hug.

Olivia spotted the sleeping forms of the girls. She had to be very quiet as to not wake them up or the other sleeping men; if they did happen to waken, her plan would be lost. Closer and closer she got to the girls, she was almost in touching distance, could smell their fur, so close; she was practically over them.

"Girls," Olivia whispered to no-one in particular as a tear of happiness fell down her right cheek. "I've saved you..."

And just as Olivia reached out to touch the girls, a silky hand covered her mouth, stopping her screams from filling the room. Someone had grabbed her and was holding her tight, stopping her from thrashing out and hitting the person in the face.

"No," a dark voice whispered in her ear. "You haven't saved anybody,"

And with that the person was pulling her away from the girls and to, what Olivia could only assume to be, the front door. Olivia tried to break free but it was no use; the person, the thing, the..monster...was just too strong for her.

Darkness...Olivia felt the same emotions, the same feelings, the very same as she felt in that occurring dream she kept on having at Miss Grudge's orphanage. It was the feeling of desperate, the feeling of longing, of separation, of sorrow... And Olivia finally understood it.

The dream is how Olivia felt when she was a baby, how she felt when her parents left her on that doorstep to the hell hole of a place, Miss Grudge's orphanage. It was a rainy night and Olivia didn't want her parents to go, to leave her; she wanted to be their daughter..."Come back!" But they were gone, and the door opened and the darkness picked her up and took her in; the darkness, Miss Grudge.

And Olivia now felt the same way; she didn't want to be separated from the girls yet again, not when she was so close from touching them. No, her plan was ruined.

Olivia wasn't aware that her eyes were closed but now that she opened them, she realized she was in a completely different room. It was a small and crapped room. A big object by the corner was making a hell of a lot of noise; Olivia knew it was the ferniest. Grey brick walls, a dusty ceiling, a small mattress, a dirty floor; this room was the basement. The room was lit so Olivia could see everything...and everyone.

Ian Hawke stood in front of Olivia with a big grin on his face.

"You're..." Olivia's voice had become very dry; she was afraid of the man. "You're Ian Hawke, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Ian Hawke replied with an unnatural grin o his face. "And you must be Olivia. I've heard so much about you,"

Olivia stood back, feeling very uncomfortable being in a small room with such a man. "H-how do you know my name?"

"All in good time, Olivia" was Ian's reply. "All in good time,"

Olivia didn't like the man at all. She was afraid of him and was now even more fearful of the girls well-being. Maybe a threat would show Ian that Olivia meant business.

"I'm going to phone the p-police," Olivia said in a voice that could have been more steady and confident. "And when the police see that you have captured my friends-"

"Captured your friends, you say?" Ian Hawke replies with a too-loud humorous laugh. "Oh my dear, girl. I'm afraid you have me all wrong. I didn't steal the girls; they came to me,"

Olivia didn't believe it, not a word; he must be talking his way around it!

"I don't believe you," Olivia said as she looked Ian in the eyes; she now wished she didn't look up at all. "You are a bad man and you hurt "The Chipmunks" when you were their manager-"

"That may be true," Olivia stepped back once again. "But I am a changed man and the girls really did come to me; they're the ones who told me all about you, you see,"

Olivia didn't know whether she should believe him or not; what he said made sense for that was how he knew who she was. But...this was Ian Hawke! He is evil!

"Really?"

"But of course," Ian said as he walked a little closer to Olivia who, on instinct, walked backwards. "It's always "We're gonna go find, olive," and "We miss her so much!" and "Oh, why did we leave her in Australia!""

The more Ian talked the more Olivia believed him; believed in every word he said, believed that, maybe, he was a changed man after all for if he was lying, how would he know so much about her? How did he know she lived in Australia?

"They have all told me everything about you; about that awful orphanage you live in and that awful woman that runs the orphanage, Miss Grudge. How you wanted to come to Hollywood and..." Ian was very close to her now; she couldn't stop but to look up at him. "...meet you parents,"

Olivia's eyes widened; he knew everything, everything about her. The girls must be missing her a lot. Ian was right, not one thing he said was false. And he knew why she wanted to come to Hollywood; to meet her parents! Of course!

"And I, Ian Hawke, can make all your dreams come true," And then Ian took out an object Olivia hadn't seen for weeks, an object she saw Miss Grudge throw down the piping system in Australia, an object that held of Olivia's hopes; her necklace.

Ian Hawke had Olivia's necklace, dangling from his right hand, sparkling like new, as if it never been in the piping system. It was right near her face, almost to touch.

"How?" Olivia asked, both out of shock and amazement. She didn't know whether she was asking "How did you get my necklace?" or "How would you get my parents?"

Ian's answer, however, seemed to answer and not answer both of Olivia's implied questions. "I have my ways,"

Olivia didn't know what he meant by that.

"But I can give them to you," Ian continued. "I can give you everything...if..." Ian's sentenced trailed-off.

"If what?" Olivia asked, not realizing what she was saying; she was too shocked to understand what was going on.

"If you stay here, stay here and don't come out. If you do as I say, I will give you your parents; it's that simple..."

Ian knows where her parents are! He could give them to her! It's that simple, it really is. And all she had to do was to stay in this room; that simple. She could do that; she could do that simply, no problem. Her dreams come true. Her parents...the necklace... "IN HOLLYWOOD, WE SHALL BE"...her parents will come to her, will be with her at last.

And Olivia, without realizing she was moving her mouth, said:

"I will do whatever you say,"

Ian smiled; he had her exactly where he wanted her.

* * *

Olivia was captive in a tindgy small basement. Unknown to herself, she believed she was a guest and was being treated very nicely for Ian's guards, Mink and Monk, were seeding to every wish and command Olivia made. What she wanted, she got. Ian ordered that Mink and Monk will serve Olivia as her servants ad will do whatever she wanted.

Olivia liked her small basement room after a period of time; she just had to get used to it. It was small, but it was private as Ian assured that no-one will ever come down to the basement for no-one does; so far, Ian was true to his word. Olivia had a mattress, she was warm due to the fact the ferniest was always on (Even though it was summer!) and she even had a little TV set so she could watch TV in the daytime.

Olivia got everything she wanted, except for one thing; seeing the girls. When Olivia asked if she could go and see the girls and talk to them and hug them and congratulate them in getting signed up to a music company, Ian declined her gently. When Olivia asked why Ian replied that the girls were very tired and needed their rest for they were practicing for their very first concert. Olivia understood the reason, but she still felt sad that she couldn't see them.

Olivia also asked Ian when she would be seeing her parents again. Ian said that he was working on it and that she would see them real soon; Olivia liked the reply very much so.

Yes, Olivia believed she was treated like a princess, that Ian was giving her everything she ever wanted...

But of course, this was not true.

If Olivia had the eyes of truth she would see that she was treated like a prisoner, trapped and captivated in the lies and untruthful trust of Ian Hawke. Sure Ian was giving what she wanted, but if she remembered properly, she would remember that Ian Hawke was an evil, twisty man, that he was lying to her just so she wouldn't go blabbering to the police. If Olivia went to the police, Ian's cover would be blown, he would go to prison, he wouldn't make no money off those rats and he would never get his revenge on Alvin and his brothers. Yes, this was all to stop her from foiling his plan; he had to keep her locked up, so she wouldn't tell a soul.

Ian lied and lied to her; he wasn't going to give the stupid little girl her parents! He didn't even know where they are! But yet, the girl hang on to his every word, like he was water and she was thirsty, drinking him dry.

But Ian was enjoying the way Olivia believed him; it meant she had trust him, it meant she believed everything he told her. It meant Ian had her exactly where he wanted her; trapped in his deceitful lies.

Ian was in charge.

* * *

Ian told Olivia everything that was going on with the girls. He told her about how their first single was a hit, about how their concert rehearsing was on the way, that other a million people were going to watch them perform and on TV and that Olivia could watch them. Ian told Olivia about how much money they were making, about how their dreams had come true...

"And it's all because of you," Ian had said as he looked at Olivia as she ate her diner of spaghetti and meatballs in her bed.

"What?" she asked after she swallowed the meatball in her mouth. "I made the girls dreams come true?"

"Well, sure," Ian replied. "If you hadn't put those little darlings onto that boat, they would never have arrived in America and foundd me! You've made their dreams come true, Olivia. You really have,"

Olivia blushed, not knowing what to say.

"And, don't you worry," Ian said as he stood up from Olivia's bed. "I will let them know that you are doing fine,"

"You mean, I can go see them?" Olivia asked with sparkling eyes.

"Not this second," Ian replied as he walked to the stairs that lead to the apartments. "But they will know that you're doing fine," This was a lie...

"Do they know I'm here?" Olivia asked, hoping her friends knew she was just a few floors down from them.

"Oh yes, they know and their happy your here," Again, another lie; The Chipettes knew nothing of Olivia's whereabouts.

Olivia's face pulled into the biggest smile. "Thank you for telling them, Ian,"

"Please, call me 'Uncle Ian'" Ian said as he put one hand on the banister of the stairs.

"OK, Thank you, Uncle Ian,"

Ian smiled as he waved good-bye to Olivia and climbed the stairs.

_No_, he thought evilly. _It is I who should be thanking you, Olivia. Thank you for giving me three rats that have made me rich and famous..._

_

* * *

_A few days later, Ian announced that the girls and Ian were moving to a mansion, now that they had enough money to buy a bigger house. Ian told Olivia of the arrangements, of how she was going to be carried to the mansion at night-time, that Mink and Monk were secretly going to transport Olivia to the mansion with the female chipmunks ever knowing.

Olivia asked why she couldn't see the girls when they travelled to the mansion and Ian replied that it may make them lose focus on the concert if they saw her. Again, Olivia understood the reason but was not happy with it.

When Ian moved the stuff from the apartment with girls and into a moving truck that will take them to the new house, both Mink and Monk stayed watch over Olivia for the rest of the day.

At the stroke of midnight, Mink and Monk started to pack the objects in Olivia's basement room and carried into a van parked right outside the apartment building. They then took Olivia and locked her in the back of the van. They drove the car to the mansion and unpacked the stuff. Ian was waiting outside the gates to the mansion. Ian took hold of Olivia and led her into the mansion (Which was huge!) and led her through the corridors. Ian opened a door that led down to the cellar. Ian turned on a light and the room was lit.

It was bigger than the last room Olivia slept in, much bigger in fact. It didn't look dirty and the floor and walls were clean.

"Welcome to your new home," Ian said as he spread out his arms wide and gestured to the spacious room. Olivia seemed to remember a time when a woman had showed her a bedroom and had told her, almost, the same sort of thing...but that now seemed like a memory.

Mink and Monk were coming down the stairs carrying objects. But these objects were different from the objects that were in the basement of the apartment building; these objects were new.

There was new bed, a wardrobe, a TV set, toys, these were all...hers?

Olivia pointed to the objects.

"All yours," Ian said as he nodded his head. "And there is more to come,"

* * *

Over the past few days, the dissembled objects in Olivia's cellar room were built and her room was decorated in pink wallpaper and the carpet was a light-blue color. A small bed lay in the corner of the room, a cabinet filled with books was to the other side, a TV was on in another corner and a wardrobe and mirror stood near the stairs. Olivia also discovered that she had an on suite bathroom, all to herself.

But as much as Olivia liked all the attention and liked all the stuff she was getting, she really did miss someone to share it all with. Someone she could really talk to and have a good time with; she missed her friends, she missed the girls.

"I want to see the girls," Olivia said as she stood in the middle of her cellar room, her voice echoing off the walls, sounding strong and defiant.

Ian, whoever, looked at Olivia and sighed deeply as he closed his eyes; it was all an act.

"Olivia, darling," He slowly walked over to a comfy seat next to Olivia's bed. "I don't know how to tell you this," He covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"But...things have changed,"

Olivia didn't quite understand the reaction she received; what did Uncle Ian mean by "things have changed"?

"What do you mean, Uncle Ian?" Olivia asked, looking down at Ian's form with questioning eyes. "What's changed?"

"Well," Ian put his hands down and slowly looked up at Olivia. "It's not really 'what'; it's more of a 'who'"

Again, Olivia didn't understand the answer she got from the man and her facial expression showed this. Seeing Olivia's facial expression, Ian explained:

"The girls," Ian started as he stood up and faced Olivia. "They've changed,"

"What do you mean 'changed'?"

"I mean...their attitude towards particular things," Ian inclined his head; Olivia didn't catch his drift. "Their acting different; they think their 'rock stars' and their treating people like dirt,"

"That can't be true!"

A fake worried face creased across Ian's face. "It is. And...their even saying some horrible things about...you,"

Olivia gasped. No, the girls would never say horrible things about her; they were all friends, they even said they were her friends, they did! The...couldn't betray her...could they?

"What horrible things?" Olivia asked in a quiet voice afraid if she should ask such a thing, her hands covering her mouth.

"Their saying that they only used you so they could get to America," Ian put on his best acting skills to look as sad and upset as possible. "They say that they only used you so they could become rich and famous. They say it was all a lie,"

All a lie; everything was a lie...no. There had to be some kind of a mistake! The girls couldn't have said that stuff, wouldn't say anything like that...no. Please, it had to be untrue. But...Ian wouldn't lie to Olivia; he was a changed man, he was going to get Olivia's parents. Their friendship was all a lie...

Parents!

She wanted to see her parents! I mean, it had been over three weeks now and Olivia still hadn't seen her parents; surely Ian must have found them by now!

But when Olivia asked Ian about the matter, he looked at her with saddened eyes and sighed.

"I don't understand," he said in an upset voice. "I've given you everything, Olivia,"

"I know but-"

Ian ignored her and continued on:

"A nice room, a bed, a TV, delicious food, everything you wanted!" Ian gestured to the whole room with his arms spread out wide. He looked down, sadly. "If you don't want it..." He turned his back to Olivia.

"No," Olivia said, panic rising in her voice; she didn't want the stuff to go away; she was content with it, she really was...but oh Olivia, how you seem to act like your friends, how you seem to think you are "content" with how you are living with Ian, oh how wrong you are.

"I...I want to keep the stuff," Olivia said in a small voice. "I just wanna meet my parents,"

Olivia hung her head to the floor, feeling rather ashamed and foolish of herself. I mean, Ian had given her so much and here she was asking for more! It didn't make her sound grateful; it made her sound like a brat. He didn't have to give her all this stuff, but he did. He had changed...

The changed man walked to the stairs, a smile, unknown to Olivia, was plastid on his face. She was putty in his hand; she was his...

He turned to face her and told her the same thing he told her when she asked the same question, time after time after time again:

"You will, my dear," Ian gave her a small smile as he left the girl trapped and captive away from the world, trapped away from the truth, away from her real and true friends. "You will..."

* * *

It was a good thing Ian had just over heard Claire speaking to the female rats when he walked in to the living room where they were all having a wonderful time after officially meeting Ian's new girlfriend, Claire Wilson. It was a fortunate thing that he had heard Claire start to ask the rats: "You don't happen to know someone by the name of-" And thinking that Claire was going to finish the sentence and say "-Olivia?", Ian thought it best to stop her, for if she had asked the girls would become suspicious and would want to know more of the girl's whereabouts.

The real question than ran in Ian's mind was how the heck did Claire know about the girl in the first place? Well, how she found out about the girl, he was about to find out, for he had called her to have a talk to her in the kitchen area where he was sure they wouldn't be overheard by the rat girls.

"What were you going to asked the girls, darling?" Ian asked in a sweet voice. He was wearing his shaded-sunglasses and his fake beard and moustache, going by the name of "Gofstolf Hunderson".

"Well," Claire started in a firm voice. "I was going to ask them if they knew a girl called Olivia," Ian's heart started to thump loudly; it was Olivia she was going to ask about. How did she know...? Focus!

"Olivia?" Ian asked in his best questionable voice he could muster. "Who's Olivia?"

"She's a young girl I met in a cafe' a few weeks back," Claire explained as she looked at Ian.

"She said she was looking for her friends; three talking female chipmunks,"

"What a coincidence!" Ian said in a surprised and shocked voice, as if he didn't think that the girls in the living room were the same chipmunks Olivia were looking for.

"Well, that's the thing," Claire said as she looked in the direction of the living room where the three talking female chipmunks sat. "Maybe it isn't a coincidence; maybe they're the same chipmunks,"

Ian's brow started to trickle with sweat; what if she had found out? But, although his worry was strong, his determination to put on a fake face was stronger.

"I highly doubt that, babe," Ian said as he turned around and started to wipe his hands on a kitchen towel.

"But, Gofstolf-"

"There are hundreds of chipmunks out in the world, babe," Ian explained as he turned to face her. He took her firmly by the shoulders. "Maybe they're not the same chipmunks; think about it,"

Claire's face crunched up into a facial expression of concentration. After a minute, she smiled.

"It does sound a little silly," She laughed a little.

Ian smiled.

."Yeah, it does," Ian chuckled a bit as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "And, maybe she was just crazy,"

"The weird thing is," Claire muttered as held onto Ian's chest. "She left a note telling me that she had found them and had gone to save them,"

Yes, it was the same Olivia. Ian shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that's why she left you," Ian said in a smooth voice as he stroked her blonde hair.

"She had found her friends and had saved them, didn't she? What...was she living with you?"

"For awhile," Claire muttered and Ian squeezed her tighter.

"Ah, always thinking of others," Ian said in a light voice. "That's what I love about you so much,"

Claire smiled at this. Ian pulled away from Claire and looked at her.

"Now, let's go back into the living room," he suggested as he took Claire by the arm and led her in the direction of the three chipmunks. "Maybe you could take the girls to the park..."

Claire nodded as an answer.

* * *

The Chipettes had been very content with living with Ian at the mansion. They enjoyed their life of luxury and enjoyed that they got whatever they wanted. They enjoyed it when Ian's girlfriend, Claire Wilson, came over to the house and spent some time with them, having fun while with the girls.

Life had been rather simple for the girls recently; most of the time they lazed about around the pool on a sunny day, or they watched TV together or went their separate way s enjoyed some alone time doing whatever interested each sister.

But Ian had given the girls warning that the relaxed atmosphere in the house would soon be changed by a more stressed attitude. The girls didn't know what to make of this, but they assumed it meant more work was heading their way.

And boy were they right, for the next few days after Ian had given the girls warning, he walked casually into the dining room where all three girls sat at their usual place at the dinner place, waiting for Ian to take his place so they could eat the hot food that was in front of them.

"Before we begin girls," Ian said as he gestured to the food. "I have an important announcement to make,"

"What is it Uncle Ian?" Brittany asked as she scratched her ear with her hind foot, curiosity in her eyes. "Is it a good announcement?"

"Oh, it's not 'good'; it's fantastic!" And Ian showed his excitement in his voice, his eyes sparkling. The three chipmunk sisters really got interested now, and all three scurried out of their seats and stood in front of Ian on the dining table, wanting to hear the announcement.

"What is it?" Brittany repeated, excitement evident in her voice.

"Guess who's going on their very first world tour in three days!"

Brittany couldn't believe it; she and her sisters were going to go around the world and were going to perform to millions of people. Oh, this had to be a dream! This couldn't be happening! Soon, the whole world will know the band "The Chipettes"! Brittany hugged her sisters as they all jumped up and down.

"Oh my god!" Jeanette squeaked.

"This is too good to be true!" Eleanor said in an excited voice.

"Girls, we did it!" Brittany said happily, hugging her sisters. "We're finally super-stars!"

"Yes," Ian said as he picked up Brittany in his left hand. "You will be the super-star, Brittany," Ian was standing now. "You have always been the star. It will be your name the world will know; you will be the international star!"

And Brittany understood loud and clear; she and only she would be the star, not Jeanette and Eleanor. The crowds of people she will perform to will only know her name "Brittany Hawke," not Jeanette's or Eleanor's. It was all about her, not her sisters. It was all about her, her and her only.

"B-b-b.." Eleanor had sad lost her voice, not knowing where to start. "But...what about us?" Eleanor hugged Jeanette to indicate who the "us" was.

"Oh, you two?" Ian looked down at Eleanor and Jeanette. "Don't worry, you'll be up on stage," Ian told the chipmunks. "But, you'll be right at the back...but you'll still be up stage with your sister, the real star,"

"B-b-b..." It was Eleanor's voice, yet again, her voice still shaky. "B-but...we sing together," Eleanor's voice started to strain and break, her emotions evident in her voice.

"And you will be," Ian said in a reassuring voice. "Except the focus will be more on, Brit,"

"We sing together!" This came from the most unobvious person in the room; Jeanette. It wasn't the fact of what she said that shocked everyone, but it was how she said it; in a demanding voice. Realizing what she said, Ian stared down at her and she said in a small timid voice: "Er...sir,"

"Brittany," Ian looked straight back at Brittany who looked from her sisters to Ian's face. "Your sisters are loyal, but they will bring you down. This is about you; you are the star, you have always been the star. Don't let your sisters steal the limelight-"

"But we never wanted to...we don't want to steal-"

"Think about it, Brit," Ian said in a smooth voice. "You can be a world famous star. All you have to do is take the top of the stage and sing the lyrics. That is what you've always wanted, isn't it? To be a star?"

Brittany looked from her sisters sad faces (which were looking up at Brittany) and looked back at Ian's face that held her opportunity to be a word star, his face awaiting her answer.

A word famous star...

Her sister's loyalty...

It wasn't a hard decision.

Brittany folded her arms, turned her back and said in a determined and strong voice:

"No, Ian! I won't do it! I'm staying with my sisters!" And with that blurted out, she hoped off his hand and joined her sisters in a group hug.

Ian's face slipped under his fake smile that crossed his face, disappointment almost showing itself. But Ian wasn't upset; he had another trick up his sleth; Plan B...

"I love you, girls," Brittany slipped out as she hugged her sisters and they returned the love.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Came a gruff, familiar voice, a voice the girl's had heard before but couldn't remember who it belonged to; they only knew that the voice scared them. "Brittany loves her sisters. Aww..."

"Who is that?" Brittany squeaked looking all around the room for the source of the noise, her sisters doing the same. "Whose voice is that?"

And that accent; it was...Australian and it was a woman's voice and it was gruff and-

It dawned on the girls all at once. They all exchanged the same expression; a mixture of shock and fear.

"No," Brittany whispered in fear. "It c-c-can't be!"

Ian smiled. "Ladies. I would like to introduce you to your international music producer!" Ian gestured his right hand to the double doors of the dining room. Both doors opened and out stood the darkness, a woman they had all hoped they had seen the last back in Australia...

"Miss Grudge!" All of the sisters squeaked in unison. The all held on to each other at the sight of the woman, all clutching tightly, shaking with fear.

"Why hello girls," Miss Grudge said in a evil, devious voice, a voice that was dark and sounded as if it wanted to kill. She looked down at the girls with her black beady eyes. "Long time no see, eh?"

"My aunt here has agreed to become your international music producer," Ian said as he came and stood next to Miss Grudge. "Isn't that right, auntie?"

"That is correct, nephew," Miss Grudge replied, her black beady eyes not leaving the girl's form's. "I have waited a long time to meet you girls again,"

The Chipettes shock violently; this was not good, this was terrible; Ian was working with Miss Grudge! Why? How? When? This couldn't be happening!...but the ugly truth was it was happening, all of it. Like an expensive vase, it smashed to pieces onto the floor; their dreams tumbling over by the second.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ian said as he snapped his fingers. "I have an old friend that you girls would love to meet again..."

And through the double doors, out stood...

"Olivia!" The sisters all shouted in happiness, shock and sorrow.

Olivia was tied by rope and was tied to a chair. Mink and Monk had carried her out and stood next to her. Olivia couldn't talk either; she was gagged with rope as well, but her eyes said it all: "Girls, I'm so, so, sorry,"

"Let her go!" Brittany scrammed in rage, her claws erecting from her paws. "Now!"

"Oh, I don't think we will be doing that anytime soon," Ian answered with a chuckle.

Brittany screamed and dived at Ian's face, but Ian was too fast for her and stopped her by picking her up by the end of her tail.

"Let me go you balding jerk!" Brittany screeched out as she hung upside down.

"I wouldn't make insults if I were you," Ian warned. He nodded his head and Miss Grudge walked towards Olivia and took out a gun. She held it close to Olivia's temple on the side of her head.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor gasped in horror and fear. Olivia closed her eyes shut tightly. Miss Grudge, she wouldn't...Ian wouldn't...would they? Yes, they would!

"Now that you see it are way," Ian said in an evil and controlled voice. "I think you will be more accepting to becoming the star, hey, Brit, Brit?"

Brittany nodded her head vigorously.

"The first concert is at the Orpheum Theatre in a week's time," Ian commented as he put Brittany down with a "thud". "You are going to practice like mad and you are going to do exactly what I tell you to do, you got that?"

All three chipmunks nodded their heads, their eyes wide.

Ian smiled. "This concert, this world tour, is going to be an experience you little rats will never forget,"

Miss Grudge still had the gun locked on Olivia's head. Her eyes were back on the girls.

With a sinking feeling in their hearts, the three chipmunk sisters realized that, like Olivia, they didn't have a choice...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh my god!**

**No I didn't just end it there like that! No freaking way!**

**Sorry, but I did. Yeah, I know, I'm a jerk.**

**Miss Grudge is back and she is back for revenge and the girls finally see Olivia. At least The Chipettes see the true colors of their "Uncle Ian" I have a feeling that Brittany feels really bad for not listening to Alvin...**

**This was a tough chapter to write, but it deepened characterization in Olivia and it gave you guys (the readers) the chance to see her side of the story and how she arrived in America. It was good writing in Olivia's perspective; it was really comfy, like I knew her from a past experience. I don't know, I'm rambling...**

**And Jackie Robertson is back! Reviewers said they really wanted to see that little kid again, so I thought it was a good chance to introduce him yet again, back into the story (I think he becomes important nearer to the end of the story). **

**You may be thinking "Where are "The Chipmunks" and what is happening with them?" Well, we'll see how the boys are getting on in the next chapter. Plus, we near the end...**

**Yes, you can tell that we are nearing the end of this story (I'm gonna guess that there will be another 5 or 6 more chapters before I finally finish my first multi-chapter fanfic! Aww... but there's good news! I'm gonna post up deleted scenes from the fanfic! And I might at a commentary (Some of you actually miss my A/N comments! Lol).**

**Yes, I won't be updating in another 2 weeks on the 31****st**** of July (I will be away for a long while), so this is properly the last chapter for this fanfic for July. I will update once again when I return back home!**

**I need to know if it's worth continuing; my confidence is on the line here!**

**No, seriously though, please leave a review; it means a lot and it lets me know that I'm not writing a bunch of garbage. Yeah...so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Thanks.**

**

* * *

****LINKS TO OTHER FANFICS AND SONGS:**

**Please review these fanfics cause they're not getting a lot and I want to be ensured that my stories are still good. So, please read and review! Thanks! :)**

**NOTE: If you haven't read the stories from the beginning, plaesa do!  
**

**Updated "It's All In Your Head, Alvin":  
****http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/4806998/28/ (Remove the gaps!)**

**Updated "Interview With The Chipmunks And OC's":  
****http:/www. fanfiction****. net/s/4465933/5/ (Remove the gaps!)**

**Playlist Soundtrack For "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" On YouTube:  
http:/www. youtube. com/view_play_list?p=D7891510651F5DC8 (Remove the gaps!)**

**

* * *

****Until next time everybody! :)**


	30. AN Update IMPORTANT READ!

**Author's Note:**

**Update On Story**

**Sorry to disappoint, but this is not a chapter.**

Hello to all of my fine readers and reviewers to this fanfic story, which is my very first fanfic story by the way and my very first Alvin and the Chipmunks story "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes"

Yes, it's, the author of this fanfic story which doesn't get updated that often and needs to be treated better from its author. Yeah, it's me, the guy who said he would update this story months ago and still hasn't. WTF!

So, you're probably thinking something along those lines, right? Like "Dude, why haven't you updated this story in months!" Or something to that extent, right? And you probably don't wanna hear excuses from my lazy (or hard-working) mouth of mine; what you wanna see is results (And by "results" I mean a new chapter.) But, I'm gonna explain what's going on with this fanfic story and why I haven't updated a new chapter in such a long time. Hey, you knew it was coming...

OK, So the last chapter I left for this chapter was back in the month of July in 2010. It was a long chapter and I said I would update when I returned from my holiday at my grandparents house. So why didn't I? Well, there's many reasons...

First, I was stressed out of my mind with getting into a university of my choice and I got myself in a state. Next, I got myself so in tangled and so involved in my other AatC fanfic story "It's All In Your Head, Alvin". Benn spending a hell of a lot time with my new friends university and have basically been out clubbing and such. And last, but not least, I didn't find any time to write this story what-so-ever. So, I guess, it's all those reasons and factors combined which have left me not updating in such a long time.

I feel so freaking bad that I haven't updated in such a long time and I kinda, no, I _do_ feel like I've let you all (all of my fine readers and reviewers out there) down in a big way. And to all who have stayed loyal to this fanfic, I am truly sorry and hope you can all forgive me in some way.

But I haven't posted this A/N for no reason; it isn't all doom and gloom and me forgiving on my knees...there's a good a message in the end, I am happy to let you know...

You're all probably wondering if I have abandon this story and the simple answer to that question is this:

No, I haven't abandoned this story. I am still going to continue to write this story until it is finished, completed in its entirety, even if only person is reading, I am determined to get it done and dusted. I am hoping to get it finished by the end of 2011 if all goes according to plan.

So, what happens now? Well, I am still writing my other AatC fanfic story "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" and I really want to complete that fanfic as well. So what do I do as I want to complete "AatC2:TC" as well? Well, the solution is simple. I'm gonna take it in turns. One week (month), one fanfic, the next, the other. And so on and so on until both are complete. It's gonna be a challenge but I'm gonna do it...

I'm also writing my other AatC fanfic story, "Mischievous Experiments" which I also want to complete, although it will not get full attention; "AatC2" and "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" are my priority to complete.

That's all I really wanted to say. I wanted to let you all know what is going on with this fanfic story and to let you all know that I am still alive and not dead under a rock. I believe that you all, all those who are patient with me, deserve to know what is going on. After all, I wouldn't be here doing this if it wasn't for all of you reading and leaving me reviews.

Speaking of reviews...

Please leave me a review to show me how much you want me to update this thing (Trust me, it motivates me and lets me know I'm not doing this for nothing...). Let me know if you forgive me as well; that will help... :)

I will see you very soon in the next update. While you're waiting, why don't you go and check out some of my other AatC fanfic stories? Or checkout my chipmunk vids on YouTube? It's all up to you.

Farewell, until next time.

~mpkio2~  
_Author_


End file.
